Crush: Uke Ichigo Collection
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ch 85: KenpachixIchigo This is a collection of Ichigo yaoi ficlets that are one to three chapters long each. No underage readers. Just because Ichigo is 'uke' doesn't mean he's weak or submissive- and yes, I will continue posting here.
1. Contents

CRUSH: Uke Ichigo Collection

This is a collection of one shots, two shots, three shots and anything in between. All of them will include Ichigo as the uke with his respective seme. There is no other uke, consider yourself warned.

**WARNINGS!!! The following chapters may or may not include: cursing, violence, smut, yaoi, lemons, out-of-character-ness, fingering, oral sex, anal sex, rimming, fisting, blood play, sadism, masochism, bondage, and rape.**

**Each individual chapter will include its own warnings, but it's a guarantee that it will contain yaoi, smut and lemons. **

**NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!!!!! I cannot stress this enough, if you are considered underage in your country (or don't like yaoi) THEN LEAVE!!!**

00 Crush: Contents 00

Chapter #: # of One-Shot or Two-Shot Pairing

Chapter 01: 0 Contents

Chapter 02: 1 Renji x Ichigo

Chapter 03: 2 Chad x Ichigo

Chapter 04: 3 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 05: 4 Stark x Ichigo

Chapter 06: 5 Byakuya x Ichigo

Chapter 07: 6 Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 08: 7 Hisagi x Ichigo

Chapter 09: 8 Ikkaku x Ichigo

Chapter 10: 9 Kensei x Ichigo

Chapter 11: 10 Aizen x Ichigo

Chapter 12: 11 Urahara x Ichigo

Chapter 13: 12 Nova x Ichigo

Chapter 14: 13 Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 15: 13 Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 16: 14 Jushiro x Ichigo

Chapter 17: 15 Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Chapter 18: 16 Espada x Ichigo

Chapter 19: 17 Kaien x Ichigo

Chapter 20: 18 Hitsugaya x Ichigo

Chapter 21: 19 Stark x Ichigo

Chapter 22: 20 Gin x Ichigo

Chapter 23: 16 Espada x Ichigo

Chapter 24: 21 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 25: 22 Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 26: 23 Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Chapter 27: 24 Shinji x Ichigo

Chapter 28: 25 Ganju x Ichigo

Chapter 29: 26 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 30: 16 Espada x Ichigo

Chapter 31: 27 Aizen x Ichigo

Chapter 32: 27 Aizen x Ichigo

Chapter 33: 28 Chad x Ichigo

Chapter 34: 29 Renji x Ichigo

Chapter 35: 30 Tousen x Ichigo

Chapter 36: 31 Byakuya x Ichigo, Hitsuguya x Ichigo

Chapter 37: 32 Keigo x Ichigo

Chapter 38: 33 Gin x Ichigo

Chapter 39: 34 Ulquiorra x Ichigo

Chapter 40: 35 Shunsui x Ichigo

Chapter 41: 36 Aizen x Ichigo, Gin x Ichigo, slight Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 42: 37 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 43: 38 Isshin x Ichigo

Chapter 44: 39 Byakuya x Ichigo

Chapter 45: 40 Szayel x Ichigo

Chapter 46: 41 Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapter 47: 42 Shirosaki x Ichigo

Chapter 48: 43 Renji x Ichigo, Shuhei x Ichigo, Kaien x Ichigo, Ikkaku x Ichigo

Chapter 49: 44 Kaien x Ichigo

Chapter 50: 45 Uryuu x Ichigo

Chapter 51: 46 Yammy x Ichigo

Chapter 52: 47 Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapter 53: 48 Urahara x Ichigo

Chapter 54: 49 Muramasa x Ichigo

Chapter 55: 50 Starrk x Ichigo

Chapter 56: 51 Aizen x Ichigo, one sided Urahara x Ichigo

Chapter 57: 52 Kira x Ichigo

Chapter 58: 53 Grimmjow x Ichigo Sequel to Equivalent Exchange

Chapter 59: 54 Aizen x Ichigo, Gin x Ichigo threesome

Chapter 60: 55 Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 61: 56 Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapter 62: 57 Renji x Ichigo, Byakuya x Ichigo threesome

Chapter 63: 58 Ikkaku x Ichigo

Chapter 64: 59 Starrk x Ichigo

Chapter 65: 60 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 66: 61 Aizen x Ichigo

Chapter 67: 62 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 68: 62 Grimmjow x Ichigo

Chapter 68: 63 Zangetsu x Ichigo

Chapter 69: 64 Nnoitra x Ichigo

Chapter 70: 65 Kenpachi x Ichigo

Chapter 71: Special- Grimmjow x Ichigo

**These are the requests I will be writing, some have been slightly modified or elaborated on to suit my style and plan for the one shot.** **The user names of the readers who just specified a pairing are at the beginning, and the ones who requested a specific plot are in between the parenthesis. **

**AizenxIchigo: **A follow-up to Confession in the Twilight. (_Ladyaffirmed) _AU Aizen is the president of the student council which Ichigo is trying to enter in order to get into the college of his choice. _(Pk2008_)

**Arturo PlateadoxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**ByakuyaxIchigo: **_MissTaken, Blue-eyed fox, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, BlackSenbonzakura2_.

**GanjuxIchigo: **Ichi doing a lap dance or stripping. Ichi goes to a club and then he meets a sexy guy who starts flirting with him. _(Pickle Reviver_)

**GanryûxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**GinxIchigo: **_Blue-eyed fox, Golden Kitsune_

**GrimmjowxIchigo: **Grimmjow in his released form. (_Atsui) _

**HanataroxIchigo: **_Nusku _

**HitsuguyaxIchigo: **_Chibi Tsuki Hikari. _A m-preg (_LadyAffirmed) _Toshiro used his soul ribbons to restrain Ichigo. (_NoiNoi)_

**IsshinxIchigo: **_Pickle Reviver_

**KazeshinixIchigo: **_Windrider15_

**KeigoxIchigo: **_Windy Rein_

**KougaxIchigo:**

**KenpachixIchigo: **AU Kenpachi needs a baby-sitter fore his hellish adopted daughter Yachiru, but all previous sitters he's hired never lasted a single night. He gets the number of Ichigo from his co-worker Nnoitra (who's little sister Neliel is also a handful) that may be able to help. (_ShadowofLight_)

**KomamuraxIchigo**: [[My note: I don't write bestiality, so Komamura will be human.]] _BelleTiger_

**KonxIchigo: **_Windy Rein_

**Maki IchinosexIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**MayurixIchigo:** After Unohana stops Mayuri from healing and modifying Ichi he kidnaps him anyway takes him back to the lab. They end up having sex Ichi asks Mayuri to remove the mask beforehand. After the lemon Mayuri concludes there are no modifications he can make to Ichi's body...yet. That or Nemu is killed by a hollow on a mission and Mayuri doesn't know how to deal with his pain until his new lieutenant (Ichi) shows up, maybe Ichi in Nemu's uniform? **(**_Blacksebonzakura2)_

**NnoitraxIchigo: **Sequel to experiment (many)

**RenjixIchigo: **Renji makes Ichi wear a butt plug all day then when he comes home Renji does him in front of a mirror. (_Blue-eyed Fox)_

**Ryō UdagawaxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**RyuukenxIchigo: **_Neosildrake (_no rape)

**Shirosaki (Dark Ichigo)xIchigo: **Theydo it on a trampoline. (_KuroIchi30866) _I'd love you to write something where we still have our uke-Ichigo, but make him experienced and confident about himself in a way that matches Shirosaki. Shirosaki is a bit too rough, and it would be good to have Ichigo match him a bit more in strength. Still Shirosaki be taller, broader, whatever, but have Ichigo beat him at something. (_Mulle) _Work scene. Could be canon like Ichigo gets a part time job, Shiro gets bored and screws him at work...Or AU like Shiro and Ichigo are co-workers. (_) _Ichi is a kitty and Hichigo finds him on the side of the road and takes him home and then Ichi turns in to a sexy human/kitty. (_Kera-Izaki)_

**StarrkxIchigo:** AU Ichigo has to work long hours to help his father. He doesn't reveal to anyone that he's working in the redlight district (faking the age of eighteen, he's really sixteen). But he doesn't go too far, he gets the clients so distracted, that he slips a drug into their drink, or tells them it's a 'blank' drug. They pass out for a few minutes, then when they come to, they believe the sex was so good, it made them pass out. Ichigo has had the job for nearly a year so far, and no one suspects anything, UNTIL-a family friend of Isshin, and teacher of Ichigo, spots him in the redlight district. (_xXMistressMadHatterXx_)

**SzayelxIchigo: **Szayel is a senior in high school and Ichigo is a junior. Desperately in need of a tutor for his biology class, he hires Szayel who uses a more hands-on approach. (_RamecupMiso_)

**TousenxIchigo: **_BlackSenbonzakura2._ Tousen is an art teacher and Ichigo is his student. Ichigo doesn't know how to paint, but Tousen wants to teach him. (_LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies)_

**UlquiorraxIchigo: **_BlackSenbonzakura._ Something sweet and romantic (_IchigoRenji) _Ulquiorra realized that Ichigo is a hybrid in the real world and captures him. Ichigo still starts picking fights and Ulquiorra shows him his place. _(saria19_)

**UraharaxIchigo: **_SylarsBitch, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Wisdom-jewel _Ichigo has a past bad relationship and Urahara proves he can be loved. (_NoirCalifornianLapin_**) **Urahara agreed to "tutor" Ichigo in a subject matter. OR Ichigo offers it up as payment for some service. (_Dorkchic) _Kisuke's secretly a Vizard and decides to put Ichigo in his place. (_AJS) _

**YumichikaxIchigo: **When the Shinigami come to the human world Yumichika uses his own way to convince Ichigo to let him stay with him. ()

**ZangetsuxIchigo: **Muramasa accidentally awakens Zangetsu's lust for Ichigo and takes him away to have a good time with him. _(BelleTiger_)Zangetsu has watched Ichigo for years, but hasn't said anything. Surprisingly Ichigo is the one who makes the first move. No Shiro please. (_femalesupersaiyan5)_

**THREESOMES/MORESOMES- **Format of IchigoxSemeA/SemeB

**IchigoxByakuya/Shiro/Renji:** _HappyGirl21_

**IchigoxKenpachi/Hitsuguya:** _Jade_

**IchigoxKenpachi/Grimmjow: **_Hershey Kisses Love_

**IchigoxGrimmjow/Ulquiorra: **_LadyAffirmed_

**IchigoxGrimmjow/Starrk: **Starrk and Grimmjow are hybrids (wolf and cat respectively) who is their owner or worker at a pet shop. They agree on a truce when another guy begins to flirt with Ichigo. (_Warrior Nun)_

**IchigoxGrimmjow/Renji: **Ichigo poll dances for them. (_VioletEyes)_

**IchigoxShunsui/Jushiro:** _Neosildrake._

**IchigoxByakuya/Hitsuguya/Aizen: **Not necessarily all three of them. Ichigo is a male concubine, and Toushiro, Byakuya, and Aizen are nobles that fight for his possession. (_Narutobleachfan101)_

**IchigoxUrahara/Shinji:** Ichigo overwhelmed and inexperienced. (_Naomi M_)


	2. Chaperone

**So I remember somebody requesting this before, but I can't remember who since all my files were wiped from my computer. **

**Summery: Ichigo is friends with Rukia, but her oldest brother Byakuya won't let her hang out with him along because it would be 'improper.' Enter the perverted Renji, Rukia's other brother. He becomes instantly infatuated with Ichigo. Poor Ichigo is going to get screwed.**

**WARNING!!! This will contain detailed smut and a lot of molestation and cursing. Not for underage readers!!! Ichigo really fights against Renji's intentions at first, but gives in eventually.**

The Chaperone

I grumbled slightly as Rukia kicked me in the shin yet again. We were walking up the hill to her large house where she lived with her two older brothers, which I had thus far managed to avoid. It wasn't that I didn't like hanging out with Rukia, but Byakuya Kuchiki was a bastard who lived to make my life miserable. I wouldn't even be going to her house now if it wasn't for the school project we were working on together. Byakuya hated me, he deemed me 'unsuitable' for Rukia to hang out with.

And to make sure that I wasn't doing anything untoward with Rukia, Byakuya insisted we had a chaperone at all times. Rukia's other brother Renji had just come back from college and would be watching us while we worked on our project. I had never met the guy, but Rukia said he wasn't as stiff as Byakuya and wouldn't be as cold.

"Renji! I'm home!" Rukia called out as they entered the house, throwing her bag against the wall.

"I'm surprised you don't have a butler." I tease, then dodge her immediate reaction to kick me. "I don't know how anybody mistakes you for a lady."

Soon she was chasing me around the foyer, me just barely managing to escape her clutches when I ran into a rather solid male form. I almost fell back but he caught me around my waist and kept me upright. I blushed and glanced up from his strong chest to see a tall man staring down on me with amusement. He had long, red spiky hair put up in a ponytail and a bandana tied around his forehead. I noticed, in slight distaste, that he was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with a chappy the bunny icon on it.

"Hey there." The man said with a deep rumbling voice. "What's your name?"

"Leave him alone, Renji." Rukia lectured with a stern face.

"Ah, you must be the allusive Ichigo." Renji said with a smirk, still not bothering to let go of me.

"Yeah." I muttered, jerking out of the unfamiliar touch. "And you must be our chaperone."

If anything the red haired man smirked more. "Yep! I'm here to make sure ya don't corrupt my little sister." Renji glanced over at the glaring Rukia and back to me. "Although…I'm starting to think it should be the other way around."

I glowered at Renji and took another few steps back to get away from him. "What's that suppose to mean, asshole?!"

The smug bastard had the nerve to chuckle and didn't look even remotely pissed. "I'm just saying that _//you// _appear to be the innocent one out of the two."

Rukia instantly ran at Renji and gave a flying kick to his head. The crack as his head hit the ground made me smile. "Come on, Ichigo." Rukia grabbed my wrist and started dragging me into the living room.

"Don't be so mean!" Renji whined, following behind us and rubbing his head. "I'm supposed to watch you two!" He scowled and pulled his hand away. "I think you damaged me."

"I'm sure it helped, if anything." I muttered with a smirk.

"Ooh, you're feisty." I could hear Renji's drawl behind me, but I refused to turn around. "I like that."

I yelped suddenly as I felt a sharp pinch on my ass. "Pervert!" I yelled and hit him with the book bag.

Unfortunately, he caught the book bag, and used it to jerk me to him. "You've got a nice ass on you, Strawberry." He leered down at me and ran his hand over my rump for emphasis and gave it a light squeeze. I turned red and brought my knee up, catching him in his crotch. He grunted and collapsed to the ground, neither Rukia nor I felt any concern for him.

"You never told me your brother was a pervert." I growled to Rukia, settling next to her on the couch as Renji crawled into the room pathetically.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Rukia said, shaking her head. "He usually isn't like this." She eyed me with a smirk that had me instantly suspicious. "Maybe he's in luuuvvv with you. " She teased.

"Bitch!" I yelled, hitting her with one of the couch cushions. She laughed in response and grabbed the pillow, hitting me back just as hard.

"She's scary, isn't she." Renji had finally made it to the couch as was perched next to me.

"Yeah…" I muttered, then eyed Renji. "There _//are// _other places to sit."

"Yeah, I know." He propped his hands behind his head and stretched out his lanky limbs which seemed to take up half the room.

"Sheesh, do you know what personal space is?" I snapped, trying to push him farther away from me. Instead his arms came down and around me, fitting snugly against my back and yanking me into his lap. "What the hell!?" I squeaked and punched him in the chin. "Leggo of me!"

"You didn't tell me your friend was so cute." Renji said, unphased by my hits.

"What did they teach you at college?" Rukia mocked and forced a pillow onto his face, making him struggle and release his hold on me. I slipped off his lap and fell on the floor, glaring at him hotly as he managed to push the homicidal girl off of him.

"So like a plebian, sitting on the ground." A cool voice wafted through the room, making Renji and Rukia's heads whip around as they noticed the noble man.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said happily, ignoring the dig on Ichigo.

"Ah, come on Byakuya." Renji said smugly. "Is that any way to talk to my boyfriend?"

"What!?" I shouted, leaping to my feet and strangling Renji. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

If Byakuya did anything as common as roll his eyes, he would have. "What are you doing home, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. "Weren't you at your conference?"

"Yes, I came home to retrieve you. The company wants to meet you at dinner."

"Oh…but not Renji?"

"I was under the impression he would not enjoy coming."

"You got that right." Renji managed to escape Ichigo's attempts to hurt him. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll take care of Ichigo while you go."

"Well…"

"I should probably just go home." I said. "We can work on our school project later."

"No we will not!" Rukia said sternly, putting her hands on her hips authoritatively. "I know you too well, Ichigo. We will get this done as soon as I come back, understand?"

"All right." I grumbled, scuffing my feet on the floor as I scowled.

"Besides, you have Renji to keep you entertained."

I glared at said Renji. Oh Rukia, why do you hate me so? Being alone with your perverted brother does _//not//_ sound like fun.

"Okay, okay already!" I grumbled. "Go have dinner, I'll be fine here." Yeah right.

She beamed at me happily, ignoring the happy grin on Renji's face at the thought of being alone with me. Stupid bastard. This was an instance of hate at first sight. She raced up the stairs to change, leaving me alone with the two brothers. Byakuya cold and glaring, Renji happy and smiling.

"Renji." Byakuya spoke calmly with a layer of warning. "You will be on your best behavior." He glanced over at me studying my face and then turned to leave, his elegant scarf sweeping behind him.

"Oi, Strawberry."

I gritted my teeth at the name and glanced at him. "What do you want, Pineapple?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "No need to get so defensive, I was just going to offer you something to eat. But if you don't want anything…" He trailed off.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks."

He smiled at me again, which just made me want to blush. God, could he not do that so much? He led me out of the room, stopping in the foyer to say good bye to Rukia and Byakuya- well, more like say bye to Rukia and grunt at Byakuya.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Renji grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me along to the kitchen. "Oi! I can walk myself you know."

"I dunno about that." He shot over his shoulder, giving me that damn grin again. "It looked like you were having a little trouble earlier."

"Fuck you." I growled and yanked my hand away.

The kitchen was huge. Dominating the room was a large, thick table. I eyed the impressive appliances and raised an eyebrow at Renji. "We're rich, what can I say." Renji said as he shrugged his shoulder.

With a snort, I walked over to the fridge and opened it. Wow, fully stocked with all sorts of goodies. Examining the large amount of food, my eyes landed on the can of whip cream. I smiled happily and pulled it out, twisting the lid off and throwing it to the side. Shaking it, I sprayed some onto my finger, my eyes closing in bliss and moaning as I slipped the digit into my mouth and licked the sweat cream off.

Suddenly my hand was jerked from my mouth and pinned to my side as Renji's lips covered mine. I tried to move away but his other hand gripped the back of my neck as he ravaged my mouth, his teeth nipping at my lips harshly and tongue violating me. I sank my teeth into his tongue, making him pull back in pain and weaken his grip. I shoved him away and turned to run but Renji wrapped his left arm around me from behind, successfully pinning my arms to my sides and giving Renji freedom to slip his right hand to the front of my pants and yank down the zipper.

"Stop Renji! You bastard!" I yelled and tried to get free.

I could practically feel Renji smirking in response, and yelped when he gave a long lick to the back of my neck. I squirmed at the wet feeling and flushed as my pants and boxers were pushed down and Renji grabbed my penis. Oh shit, do not get a hard on, do not get a hard on! Renji's grip only tightened as he moved his hand over me, forcing me into hardness unwillingly. Seemingly satisfied with my level of arousal, he shoved my pants down until my ass was exposed, cupping both and spreading his fingers to brush against a place they had no business touching.

"Th-that's enough Renji!" I stuttered in nervousness and apprehension. "The joke's not funny anymore!"

"This isn't a joke." Renji growled and gave my ass a hard slap, making me jump and hiss at the sting. With that, Renji shoved me onto the table and started yanking my pants farther down. I inhaled sharply at the dull pain in my back as it hit the table, but the situation I was in was far worse than the pain. I couldn't do anything with my legs since they were pinned together by my pants, but I did take the opportunity to try and crawl away with my free hands. "Oh no you don't." Renji chastised and pulled me back, using his forearm to pin my upper body to the table while he yanked off the head band he had tied around his head. "Hold still!" Renji snapped and slammed my wrists onto the table , flipping me over so I was on my back. I wanted to cry, but didn't. Instead I turned it into anger. Anger I could deal with.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled and continued trying to get free.

"I said hold still!" Renji managed to get the head band around my wrists and looped it around the table leg so I was splayed diagonally across the table. "There."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked desperately, my face flushed and pleading to Renji with my eyes.

"Because I want you." Renji said simply and tugged my pants all the way off. "I want you so bad... I couldn't help it when you were moaning like that, sucking on your finger so immodestly."

"R-Rukia and Byakuya are going to be back soon!" I warned, cursing the hint of fear audible in my voice.

"No they aren't, not for a couple of hours at least." Renji said smugly and proceeded to rip my shirt off.

"Please…" I whispered. I paused for a moment and looked down at me, eyeing my trembling form.

"Are you a virgin, Ichigo?" He asked huskily as his hands traced my naked body. "Nobody has taken your strawberry yet?" I didn't answer, but my blushing face and silence must have said enough. "I thought so." He pulled away and grabbed the whip cream can that had been forgotten earlier. "Don't worry, you'll like this."

"Wh-

My body jerked and I nearly screamed as he brushed the tip of the can against my nipple. Then he shook it and sprayed the cool desert onto my chest in some sort of design. I glared at him when I realized it was a heart. Jerk. He tossed the can aside and bent over licking off the sweet cream.

"Oh god…" I hissed as unwanted pleasure shivered through me. His eyes seemed to glow as he took in my response and continued to lap the cream up, paying particular attention to my sensitive nipples.

"Yeah…" He murmured, giving a short lick to my embarrassingly hard penis, "I'm your god."

"Ugh!" I groaned as he took more of me into his mouth. "You arrogant- ah!- arrogant bastard!" He hummed around me and pulled away, looking awfully smug when I cursed.

I watched curiously from my awkward position as he walked to the counter and grabbed the butter dish. I glared at it suspiciously and jumped as he set it next to me. "Want to know what I'm going to do with this?"

I shook my head furiously. And clenched my eyes shut. I could hear him chuckling and doing something with the butter but I refused to open my eyes, refused to give him the satisfaction. When he tried to push my legs apart and clamped them together, my upper body working to tear at the bandana that tied me to the table. He finally managed to shove my legs apart and something slippery brushed against my entrance, making my eyes snap open.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled and tried to move away.

"Hold still!" He ordered and slipped a finger inside of me, apparently covered in butter. I jerked at the sudden discomfort and cursed myself for partly enjoying the strange sensation. "You need to relax, or this is going to hurt a lot more than I intend." With that he added a second finger, pushing my pain threshold and my body was forced to accommodate them.

"Ow…" I whimpered. "Stop…"

"You can take it." He spread them inside of me, shoving them deeper until they pressed something inside of me that made my body sing with pleasure.

"Agh!" I cried, pushing my hips back to meet the jabbing fingers.

"Told you." He said smugly and added a third finger.

I growled at that, wanting the pleasure to come back instead of the painful stretch. He laughed and pushed down on it again. My entire body jolted and I tried to reach down and stroke myself to relieve some of that pressure but couldn't because of my tied hands.

"Mm…do you want this Ichi?" Renji walked his fingers up my chest with a smirk.

"Yes!" I cried as he hit my prostate again with his fingers, then whined as he removed them.

"Then I'll give you what you want." He pulled away from me and took his shirt off, revealing his toned body and dark tattoos that I cursed myself for wanting to taste. I heard, more than I saw him unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, pushing them down just enough to reveal his erection.

I swallowed subconsciously and clenched my legs shut as I saw his large penis, dripping fluid already falling from its tip. "None of that now." He said, prying my legs apart again and slathering his erection with butter.

"Renji-

He cut my off with a deep, forceful kiss and moved in between my legs. There was a blunt pressure at my entrance that made my adrenaline soar, and then pain. I squirmed and whine, trying to move my hips away as he plowed deeper inside of me, not stopping until his hips pressed sharply against me. I finally managed to yank my mouth away and gasped for breath, shuttering as my body revolted against the intrusion.

"A-asshole!" I stuttered, cursing the ache in my tail bone.

His response was only to smile and nuzzle my damp hair, hands sliding down my sweaty body to cup my tortured bottom. I cringed as he shifted inside of me, gently parting my cheeks to rock in closer.

"Ugh! Don't move!" I ordered, shivering as the sweat on my body cooled. I tugged at my aching wrists and bit at my lower lip, wishing this was over already.

"Hmmm, you'll feel pleasure again." Renji reassured me, pulling out slowly and shoving himself back in. I yanked at my bonds as my feet scrambled to find some purchase, screaming as raw pain shot up my spine. "Hold on." He said gruffly, moving in and out of me fluidly as our skin slapped together. "Where the fuck is it?"

His hips tilted at an angle making my entire body spasm. "Oh god!"

"Finally." He grabbed underneath my knees and practically folded me in half as he hooked them above his shoulders and continued to pound into me.

Pleasure gripped me in waves, dulling the sharp pain that continued to assault me as he abused my body. "Fuck!" I cried, head slamming back against the table. "More!"

"You're so fucking hot." He growled, picking up his pace and devouring my mouth, catching my cries.

I shrieked loudly as his hand gripped my erection, pushing me over the edge and into oblivion. His hips jerked forward and I was filled with his release as he found his own climax.

We both panted for a second, catching our breath. Then he slowly slid out of me and let my legs down. I immediately yelped and wiggled, the position stretching my legs out and sending shooting pain through me. I was startled out of my self-pity as Renji scooped his arm underneath my legs, holding them up. I frowned up at him, his concentration elsewhere as he untied he bandana around my wrists and lifted me into his arms. I was too tired to make any protests, instead resting my head against his solid chest and allowing my eyes to close.

"So cute…" He said huskily, leaning his head down to kiss my temple. I murmured and shifted in his arms, not wanting to wake from my blissful drowsiness. I was vaguely aware of Renji carrying me somewhere, then I was set onto a soft surface. I opened my eyes long enough to notice it was a bed, then closed them again. His hands brushed against my face and then down my body. I gave a whine in protest but he ignored me. When something warm and wet brushed my abused entrance I woke up fully and jerked away, hissing as it jarred my body.

"What're you doing?"

"M'just cleaning you." True enough, he was holding a warm wash cloth; gently cleaning my body while he stared down at me was a gentle smile in contrast to our whole evening.

"Kay…" I muttered and closed my eyes again, snuggling against the pillow. I moaned my complaint as he shifted my body, then relaxed as a blanket covered my body.

"I'll be back in a second. I'm gonna go get our clothes."

I mumbled something back and fell back to my state of half-sleep, only waking again when he body made the bed dip and he crawled in beside me. "I'll make some excuse for Rukia and Byakuya." He said as he pulled me against his chest so we rested together comfortably. I yawn in response and gently draw circles on his skin. "Er, um, I probably should have asked earlier, but will you…" I would have laughed at his stumbling words if I had more energy. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered sleepily, scowling that he wasn't letting me sleep.

He laughed and kissed me again lightly. "Sorry about, you know, tying you up and all."

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut-up."

**LINE**

**So, what do you think? The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Seriously now, even just a number between 1 and 10 on how well I did. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	3. I Want You

**Pairing: Chad x Ichigo**

**Summery: AU Chad has a crush on his friend Ichigo, but doesn't know how to tell him. His feelings develop more and more until one night he acts on them. Both of them are 16 in this story. I will be switching back and forth between 'he' and 'you' when referring to Ichigo.**

**WARNINGS!!! Lemon, smut, language, and OOC-ness. Like always, I try to keep them as in character as possible, but this IS alternative universe and it IS fan fiction.**

02 I Want You

I watched him. The sun filtering through his orange hair, his eyes closed while he rested his head on his arms as he slept through class. Beautiful Ichigo. I wanted him. More than a friend should, more than a _//male//_ friend should. I couldn't help myself. There were times when I just wanted to take him into my arms and smoother him with kisses until he couldn't breathe.

He mumbled in his sleep and rubbed his face against his outstretched arm, trying to fight against his inevitable waking. I wanted him to wake in my arms, to know he was being cherished and cared for. To know he was loved. I wanted him to need me as much as I needed him, to want me to touch his body all over and make him shiver, to be inside of him as he squirmed and cried out.

I shifted in my seat as an unwanted erection formed. This is what I get for watching Ichigo.

I glanced over again in time to see Ichigo yawn and rub his eyes. I really did love cute things. Ichigo leaned back in his chair and glanced over to me, giving me a rare smile. I loved his smiles. They made his brow relax and his eyes close in a rare state of happiness. Gods, how I want you Ichigo.

"Chado." It was lunch time and Ichigo and I, as well as our friends, were sitting on the roof of our school. I looked over at Ichigo who was watching me with furrowed eyebrows and a concerned frown. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

He studied me for a few more seconds, not satisfied with my answer. "You would tell me if you weren't, right?"

"Yes." I felt guilty for the necessary lie. Long ago Ichigo and I made ourselves a promise that we would fight for each other. I didn't want to burden him with my problems. That was my excuse, but I feared rejection above all else.

"Okay…" He still didn't look convinced, and continued to watch me. A small shiver of happiness rested in my gut at the thought of him caring enough about me to do so.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I fought not to frown as the orange haired girl settled next to Ichigo and blushed.

"Er, hi Inoue." I was slightly placated that Ichigo looked uncomfortable around her.

"Kurosaki-kun, I was wondering…" She turned a deeper red as she scouted even closer to him. "Would you like to come over tonight? I'm making honey and leak soup!"

"Um, thanks Inoue, but I'm going over to Chad's tonight." He sent me a pleading look that made me smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay." She said, crestfallen. "Maybe some other time."

"Er, yeah."

"Ichigo!" Keigo cried, throwing his arms around the orange-haired teen. "Why are you hanging out with Chad without us!?" Tears streamed down his face.

"None of your business!" Ichigo shoved Keigo off of him with his foot.

"You're so mean, Ichigo!" Keigo cried even more furiously.

Ichigo edged close to me so we could talk together quietly. "Thanks for going along." He murmured.

"I didn't know you were the type to deceive." I said, teasing him as a light flush graced his cheeks.

"I didn't deceive her!" He hissed.

"Then you are coming over tonight?"

"Um," he glanced over at the giggling Inoue, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay." I said simply and went back to my lunch.

He tilted his tangerine head back slightly to study my face. "I'll be there around 6?"

"Hm. Are you spending the night?"

"Yeah, sure. A chance to get away from goat-face."

I felt the corners of my mouth tilt up slightly. It might be a little dangerous for him to stay so close to me, but I welcome the chance to spend more time with him.

That night he arrived at six o'clock as planned, carrying a bag over his shoulder with his over night stuff in it. "Hey Chado. Thanks for letting me come over."

"I don't mind."

He smiles at me. I wonder if anyone else feels this way when he smiles, like an angel itself is gifting me with its presence. I try not to stare and instead went to go get us something to eat from the kitchen, peaking into the living room to see Ichigo sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV. I smile and grab a bag of chips and sodas. I nudge his head in an indication for him to give me some space to sit down and he scoots over slightly, but immediately rests his head on my lap with only a pillow between us. I fight not to shiver as he relaxes against me and reaches for the bag of chips.

"Anything good on?" I ask as he flips through the channels.

"Just some old horror movie."

He turns over so he's lying on his side and I flick the lamp near me off so the room is a little darker. The flickering light from the television casts shadows over his face, and I can't help but card my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair.

"Mmm…" He makes a sound of contentment and leans into the touch, making me smile. The movie is a typical Japanese horror, and I find myself chuckling as Ichigo cringes and jumps and some parts. He immediately retaliates with a punch to my legs. I reach down and try to grab his hands but he dodges me. Now we are on the floor and wrestling, only half-serious. Ichigo lets out a small squeal as my hands find his ticklish sides.

"Ha, mercy!" He says through laughter and tries to squirm away.

I smirk and don't let up the assault, catching his legs and dragging him back before he can escape.

"He he, please!" He gasps.

I finally stop with a smile, letting him catch his breath. I realize the position we are both in, me crouched over him with my legs pinning him down and my hands up his shirt caressing the soft skin. He must have realized it as well because he was staring up at me with an indiscernible expression.

"Chado?" He asks.

I don't answer. Instead I lean down, bracing my hands on either side of his head and kiss him. It's only a brush of our lips, enough to make my intentions known. I pull away and look down at his face. He's blushing but his eyes lock with mine and I can see the reflection of my own desires. I bend down again and kiss him, allowing some of my weight to relax onto him as my hand goes back to explore his torso. When he inhales sharply and his mouth opens slightly I dart my tongue in, exploring the moist crevasses and teasing his bottom lip with my teeth.

He returns the kiss eagerly, his hands coming up to tangle in my hair and trace the muscles of my back. I groan and move my hand down to caress his cloth covered groin, making him gasp and pull away from the kiss. "W-wait!" He protests.

"You're hard." I say bluntly.

"I know that!" His stutter is adorable.

"Do you really want me to wait?" I rub against it again and he tilts his head back, giving me access to the soft flesh of his throat that I eagerly suck and nibble on.

"Ugh!" He quivers beneath me and his fingers dig into my back, unable to grip hard because the muscle keeps them flat.

"You didn't answer me, Ichigo." I whisper huskily and unzip his pants, pulling them and his boxers down, shifting my body to tug them off his feet.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to wait?" I reiterate as I grip his penis, smaller than mine and silky in my large, rough hand.

"No…" He whispers, hips jerking into my touch. "Ah! Don't stop…" I pushed his shirt up and pulled it over his head, smiling as his hair was ruffled. "Chado…" He whispers, leaning up on his elbows to kiss me.

I kiss him back, my hands unable to stop roving over his slender and firm body. I kiss the soft hollow of his throat, then gently take his nipple into my mouth and bite on it gently. "Ah!" He yelps and squirms beneath me so deliciously, his hips jerking desperately for some sort of friction. I move down to his stomach and grab his hips, dipping my tongue into his cute belly button before finally moving down to nuzzle his erection. I hear him panting heavily as I take him into my mouth, his body quivering so deliciously.

"Ugh, no…" He pleads as the pleasure becomes too much, his hands coming up to fist my hair. "Sado…" The sound of my real name on those heavenly lips makes me throbbing and uncomfortable. I pull away and yank my shirt above my head and throw it to join the pile of Ichigo's clothes. I unzip my own pants, fighting a groan as the pressure is finally relieved slightly on my own hard penis, already moist and slippery with pre-come. I look down to see my beloved staring up at me, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he chews on it anxiously as he stares at my body.

"Ichigo…" I say softly, brushing my fingers against his abused lip and leaning down to kiss him again. Without warning I hooked my arms underneath his body and lifted him up, unmindful of my pants still on me sliding down slightly as I carry him into my bedroom. He yelps and clutches at me, glaring at me for not warning him.

"S…Sado!" He protests.

"Hmm…" I nuzzle his hair and kiss his temple, gently laying him on my futon as I take the opportunity to take off the last item of clothes. Before returning my attention to him a grab the bottle of lotion on my bedside table and toss it next to him. Not giving him another moment to think, I kiss him. Tracing the outline of his body I part his legs and stroke his creamy thighs. My heart thumped loudly as he shivered at my touch, his head turning shyly to the side at being so exposed.

I picked up the lotion again and squeezed some onto my fingers, going back in between his thighs and rubbing against his entrance.

"What are you-

I slipped a finger in and his hips bucked, squirming underneath me.

"Sado!" He yelped, his thighs clamping together with my hand still caught between them. "That hurts!"

"I know." I kissed his trembling lips and parted his legs again, making sure to stroke his erection. "It will stop hurting."

I added a second finger and he arched his back, mewling as his hands clenched at the sheets. "Sa-Sado!" He pleaded with eye filling with tears. "It _//hurts//_!"

I leaned down and kissed him, still pumping his erection as I carefully spread my fingers apart and moved them around. He pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the side, panting for breath as I continued to finger him. His hips jerked sporadically as I rubbed against his nub, his back curving to seek more pleasure.

"Wh-what?" He questioned, eyes wide and still red from tears. I pressed against it again and his eyes clenched shut. "Again!" He cried, then whined as I slipped them from his clenching body.

"I'll hit it again." I assured him, moving in between his spread legs and pouring some cold lotion onto my hard penis, shivering as I slathered my self sufficiently. I could feel your eyes taking me in, wondering what you were thinking. I am remarkably bigger than you physically, both in my body and appendages. There is a hint of fear in your eyes that I want to dispel, but we both know that it will hurt initially.

Regardless, I am quick to kiss you, gripping your hips to turn you onto your stomach. You fight the movement though. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion, body still tight with tension.

"It will hurt less if you are on your stomach." I am no good with words, and I wonder if I am making you even more afraid.

"I want to see you." He mutters, his blush going all the way down his chest in embarrassment. I am pleased with his proclamation and kiss him again. Locking our lips together and plundering his mouth with my tongue, leaving no room of doubt in his mind of my want for him.

I lined myself up ass we kissed, pressing the head of my erection into your tight body and soaring into pleasure as you envelope me. Your hands dig into my chest, leaving frantic claw marks as your body tried to reject me. "I love you." I murmur in your ear soothingly, wishing I didn't cause you so much pain.

I don't stop until I am fully inside of him, and he is sobbing into my chest. "Ow…" He whimpered with a grimace.

"It will get better." I have to hold myself back from thrusting in and out of him. I desire him so much it's painful to hold still, I need to move. I pull back slightly and rock back in, grinding our hips together as his body adjusts to me.

"Ngh…" He is still caught in the pain, shifting around to try and find comfort, but his body has relaxed some so I pull all the way out and push back in sharply. "Agh!" He yelps, body spasming. I grip his legs and push them up so I have better access and begin to pound into him. Now he's covering his mouth to stifle his cries and I gently nuzzle his neck, brushing my teeth lightly along his pulse. His body clenches as I hit his prostate and a strangled scream escapes his lips.

"Ichigo…" I can't stop saying his name, it comes out from within me again and again. "Ichigo…Ichigo…" I'm thrusting even harder now that I know he is enjoying it too. My hips pistoning in a way I know will be painful to him come morning. But I don't care. I am finally inside of him and he is holding onto me desperately, pleading for more, begging me to go harder. I can't help but comply with is requests.

His body clenches around me and white splatters his stomach, I quickly follow behind him, spilling myself into him and claiming him as my own. His body is shivering now and his orange hair damp with sweat. I stay inside of him and turn us both so we are on our sides, pulling the comforter up to warm our rapidly cooling bodies. He leans his head against my strong shoulder and breathes deeply.

"Are you okay?" I ask, almost hesitantly.

"I'm a little…" He winces and shifts his body, making me slip a little bit more out of him but not completely. "A little uncomfortable."

I say nothing and remain inside of him, pulling him closer and rubbing his back with my large hands in an attempt to ease the ache. I like being inside of him. It's a closeness that assures me of his returned affections. "I love you." I say lowly, my lips brushing against his temple. "So much…" Words fail me and instead I move my hips so my member is all the way inside of him again. His breath hitches, but I don't do anything else. I just hold him.

"I love you too, Sado." He says back and curls into my chest. I am sure he could hear how hard my heart was beating as he said that. Oh, Ichigo.

I want you.

**LINE**

**So that was my first Chad Ichigo pairing, how did you like it?**


	4. Detention

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Summery: Ichigo is a teacher with a very unruly student, AKA, Grimmjow. He gives Grimmjow detention but Grimmjow has other ideas, like putting Ichigo over his desk. Let the smex begin.**

**WARNINGS!!! There will be a lemon, smut, yaoi, rimming, cursing, and a cliché title. Grimmjow is 18, so no underage sex.**

03 Detention

"Mr. Jeagerjaques!" Professor Kurosaki scolded, eyes glaring through his glasses as he looked at his blue-haired student.

"Yes sensei?" Grimmjow said mockingly, leaning back in his chair with his boot clad feet propped up on his desk.

"Detention!" Ichigo growled, closing the book he had been reading from with a snap. "After school, for two hours."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he slowly took his feet off the desk and leaned forward in his seat, staring back at his teacher heatedly. The rest of the students watched with bated breath, wondering how Grimmjow would react. With a grunt, Grimmjow crossed his arms over his broad chest and continued to gaze coolly at Professor Kurosaki, not saying a word. The class gave a collective sigh of disappointment and relief.

When the class bell rang, Grimmjow was the last one out, throwing his book bag over his shoulder and purposefully nudging Ichigo as he walked past, leering down at the orange-haired teacher in a way that emphasized his height. "See you after school, sensei."

Ichigo glared after him, his tense body relaxing as the door clicked shut. He sighed heavily and sat in his seat with a loud thump, groaning at the thought of the next class. Grimmjow was such a handful, why did he want to become a teacher anyways?

Grimmjow bounced his leg a little and tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for the last class of the day to be over. Detention with the orange-haired pretty boy. Grimmjow snorted to himself at this thought. It was hard to think of the petite man as a teacher, he seemed to be more for the type of something less…commanding.

The blue-haired punk leaned back in his seat and glanced out the window. Well, he was certainly willing to take up the commanding position with Kurosaki Sensei. Grimmjow could think of lots of different positions he would like to try with Ichigo. Over his desk, on the floor, against the wall… Grimmjow shifted in his seat and willed his erection to go away. He glared at the clock that seemed to be going slow to spite him and began tapping his fingers again. Stupid fucking clock

Ichigo glanced at the clock again. School was almost over for the students and soon Grimmjow would be coming in for detention. Oh joy. He just didn't know what to do with the teen anymore. He was disrespectful, crude, and all together unmanageable. And only in his class. The other teachers said that Grimmjow wasn't by any means a fantastic student, but usually kept to himself in their classes.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school and the start of Ichigo's torture. Why did he have to assign detention? Maybe he would do something mean, like make Grimmjow do lines. The students gleefully exited the classroom, some lingering to give Ichigo a blushing good bye that he barely noticed.

"I'm here for my detention, Kurosaki sensei." A voice purred from the doorway. Ichigo looked up from his desk to see the attractive delinquent standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a cocky grin.

"Yes, I see. Please take a seat Mr. Jeagerjaques." Ichigo indicated with his hand, setting his work aside as he examined his student. He waited until the teen sat down to speak again. "Do you have a problem with my class?"

"Why would you think that, sir?" Grimmjow replied lazily, propping his hand under his chin as he examined his teacher lazily.

"You cannot do anything as simple as respect me, let alone keep quiet, turn in homework on time, or pay attention!" Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow appeared unmoved, keeping that smirk on his face as he took in the flushed cheeks and delightfully burning eyes.

"Well I-

"Ichigo!" I loud voice drew both of their attention. Standing at the door was Professor Abarai with a shit eating grin and loose demeanor. "Ahh…I didn't know you were serving a detention!"

"Is there something I can help you with Professor Abarai?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep a cool expression.

"Yeah, I was thinking me and you should go out tonight."

Renji walked to Ichigo's desk and braced one hand on it, staring down at the other teacher lustfully.

"I don't think so Abarai." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and hissed dangerously.

"Why not!? I promise not to bite…" The last part was said low and huskily as he turned Ichigo's swiveling chair so it was facing him and trapped him in between his arms and the desk.

"I said I'm not interested!" Ichigo shoved at Renji's chest.

"Ah, come on! Don't worry; your student doesn't care…"

Grimmjow watched the scene with narrowed eyes, wanting nothing more than to punch the red-haired professor.

"Well I do! Now get off me before I sick Rukia on your ass!"

Renji pouted at the thought of their friend beating him up yet again and reluctantly pulled away. "Fine, fine. I'll see you later."

"Not bloody likely." Ichigo muttered under his breath and shot one last glare at the closing door for good measure.

"Now, where was I?'

"You were about to let me do you."

"Wh-what!?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I said you were about to let me do homework."

"Oh…right. Was I?"

Grimmjow smirked openly at Ichigo's blushing cheeks. "Are you alright sensei? You look…hot." Very hot, he purred in his mind.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Would you mind if I go to the restroom really quick, sensei?" He said the last part with a dirty grin that Ichigo didn't catch.

"Yeah, but come right back or I'm extending your detention."

Grimmjow didn't need to go to the bathroom. However, it was a good excuse so Ichigo wouldn't notice Grimmjow casually locking the door when he came back in. It wouldn't do to have after school lingerers walking in on them.

With that Grimmjow crept behind Ichigo who was bent over his desk reading something, not paying attention to his surroundings. Slamming his hands down on either side of Ichigo's desk, Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo jumped with a yelp.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo scolded as he turned around, slightly taken off guard as he stared up at Grimmjow, unable to stand because of the small distance between their bodies. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Grimmjow growled lowly and covered Ichigo's mouth in a possessive kiss, biting and dominating his lips as he darted his tongue in. He ignored Ichigo's shoving hands and protesting squeaks in lieu of jerking the tangerine-haired teacher up by his collar and shoving the chair aside and pushing Ichigo onto his desk.

Their lips parted as Ichigo panted, squirming as hard object poked into his back. "Grimmjow…we can't…"

Grimmjow growled and gripped Ichigo's shirt, ripping it apart and sending buttons flying everywhere. "Why can't we?" He lifted Ichigo's upper body as he kissed the petite man again, with a sweep of his arm he cleared the desk and sent everything clattering.

"You're…you're my student!" Ichigo got out, gripping Grimmjow's blue hair as he kissed his way down his teacher's chest, paying particular attention to the stiffening nipples.

"Not for long." Grimmjow pulled of Ichigo's shoes and tossed it in a pile with the shirt. "And I'm 18, anyways."

"You have to stop!" Ichigo pleaded even as his hips lifted to accommodate Grimmjow pulling his pants and boxers off, sealing his mouth greedily over Ichigo's erection. "Grimm!" His body arched in pleasure.

"Fuck you look good like that." Grimmjow purred as he pumped the smaller man's erection and licked the head. "Good enough to eat." He pushed Ichigo's legs apart and forced them up.

Ichigo gave a startled yelp as a warm wet muscle circled his entrance and then thrust inward, forcing itself into that tight ring.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Ichigo moaned, his penis leaking heavily as wet pleasure overtook him.

"Suck these good, _//professor//._" Grimmjow hissed as he pushed his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, groaning as Ichigo took them eagerly into his mouth. Fucking sexy. He pulled Ichigo's hips up with one arm and wiggled his tongue in again, jabbing into the heat and teasing with the tip.

Ichigo cursed around Grimmjow's fingers, his whole body twitching and trying to push back against his student's mouth. Grimmjow pushed his tongue in as far as it would go and pulled it out, a trail of saliva connecting between his mouth and Ichigo's glistening entrance. Pulling his fingers away from that delicious mouth, He placed Ichigo onto the center of the desk and peppered kisses over the white skin while he moved his hand down between the still spread legs.

"It seems you're the one who can't keep quiet, professor." Grimmjow threw Ichigo's earlier words back at him and shoved two fingers into the petite man.

"Ugh!" Ichigo keened as his body was stretched painfully, hips rotating to find some relief. "You- you're getting more detention for this!" Ichigo threatened, but was reasonably less scary with that cute flush across his cheeks.

"Mm, so kinky." Grimmjow spread the two fingers and forcibly shoved the two fingers as far in as they would go; only feeling a small hint of remorse as Ichigo was forced to stifle his scream. "How about two more detentions?"

"Ho- how about sus-suspension?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth, clawing at his desk as Grimmjow found his prostate.

"Do I get to spend it at your place?" Grimmjow added another finger and bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, forcing him to hold still with his large body.

"Expulsion!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push his hips farther into the blue haired teen's grip as he pumped his penis.

"That just means I wouldn't be your student anymore and I don't even have to worry about being discreet." He finally pulled the fingers out smirking as Ichigo whimpered in relief and disappointment. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his long, neglected penis. "Don't worry; you'll see all of me later. This will have to do for now." The glare Ichigo sent Grimmjow told him un-disappointed he was. "Now hold on to me."

Ichigo gave him a confused glance, as Grimmjow sat down onto his chair, but yelped and clung to him as he rotated him around and pulled the professor's body against his strong chest. "God I've waited so long for this…" Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear and then pushed his blunt head against Ichigo's entrance.

"Ngh…" Ichigo's body tensed and tried to push the intruder out as he bit his bottom lip. Grimmjow's nails digging into his hips as he entered the man in two thrusts. Ichigo screamed as he was fully penetrated, not worrying about anyone in the empty school hearing. His tense body protested loudly and he shivered in slight shock.

Grimmjow soothingly rubbed his body and whispered assurances in his ear, murmuring for him to relax. His hands came down, moving between their lower bodies to grip where Ichigo's legs met his ass. "I'm moving you now."

Ichigo wanted to protest, but didn't. It was all too much to deal with. It was all he could do to keep breathing as his body was lifted up and allowed to drop back down. Ichigo shrieked slightly and dug his nails into the chair's arm rests, not quite sure if that was pleasure mixed with the pain. When Grimmjow repeated the motion, Ichigo gasped and rocked his hips frantically, the pressure against his prostate making him dizzy and incoherent.

"Fuck yeah…" Grimmjow cursed, and lifted Ichigo up again to push him face forward onto the desk. Ichigo shrieked as Grimmjow moved inside of him, hips banging uncomfortably into the corner of the desk as his legs dangled over the edge and Grimmjow plowed into him from behind.

"F-fuck…!" Ichigo wailed as his nails clawed the desk, aching for friction against his groin.

Grimmjow thrust in and out of Ichigo, aware that there was a slight red tint covering his penis now, but neither of them cared. It was wetter now, and they moved together easily, skin slapping together harshly.

Gripping the other side of the desk near Ichigo's head, Grimmjow used it as leverage and proceeded to fuck the man even harder. Reaching around Ichigo's sweaty body, he pumped his erection and groaned as Ichigo came, his body clenching around his erection. With a few more snaps of his hips he came inside of him, filling the willing body with his hot come.

Both of them panted, Grimmjow slumped over Ichigo in a way that had to be uncomfortable. Pulling out reluctantly to view the damage. There was some blood, but not much. Hickies marked Ichigo's back like a leopard, some bruises along the sides of his hips. And he was unconscious. Grimmjow grinned at that and took the opportunity to gently trace his fingers over the limp body and clean him up with the tissues that had been knocked to the floor earlier.

He dressed the still unconscious Strawberry and put the room back together, making sure nothing was amiss. He figured it was the least he could do since he had fucked his teacher till he was comatose. He checked out the window to see if there were any teachers' cars left and didn't see any so he lifted Ichigo's form into his arms.

"Hey, Ichi." He gently nudged him awake with his shoulder. Ichigo opened his bleary eyes and blinked up at him. "You're place or mine?"

"Yours." Ichigo mumbled out before falling asleep again.

"Thought so." He carefully put Ichigo into his car, indecisive of what to do with Ichigo's before shrugging. Eh, nobody will care if it's left there. He drove back to his house; for once glad he didn't live with anyone, and carried Ichigo in. Ichigo was waking up now, nuzzling against Grimmjow and giving wet kisses to his neck that made Grimmjow almost drop him. He looked down to see a pair of mischievous brown eyes staring up at him with a small smirk.

"Well professor." Grimmjow said as he threw Ichigo onto his bed and hovered over him with a lewd smile. "It's time for another lesson."

**LINE**

**Yeah, ending was a bit cliché but I don't care. **

**Please review!!!**


	5. Stockholm Syndrome

**Pairing: StarkxIchigo**

**Summery: Ichigo gets stuck in Hueco Mundo with no way of escaping, instead of killing him, Aizen has him guarded, mainly by Stark. Stark and Ichigo start to get along. Really well. It's better than it sounds.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, smut, lemon, fingering, cursing, inappropriate use of a bath tub. You have been warned.**

04 Stockholm Syndrome

Ichigo's POV

Out of all the espada, Stark was the laziest. But I would rather deal with his laziness than Grimmjow's perverted-ness and Ulquiorra's coldness.

Grimmjow liked to grab my ass. It was always unexpected too… I would be minding my own business, walking to dinner or trying to escape whatever guard I had that day and he would come out of nowhere and grab my ass. Jerk. With his stupid blue hair and shit-eating grin.

The only thing that annoyed me more than Grimmjow was the ridiculous outfit I had to wear. It was mostly white, the bottom resembling the hakama part of the Shinigami's shihakusho, with a red sash holding it up. The sleeves of the kimono went past my finger tips and opened to reveal my bare stomach. The collar was what really got me. It wasn't a part of the kimono, but a separate piece that was black leather and fastened around my throat. It made me feel like some kind of pet or something.

And don't even get me started on Ulquiorra. He reminds me of an even more stuck up Byakuya, but without the friendly little sister. We generally steered clear of each other, but occasionally he was assigned to watch me. Torture that was what it was- torture. It made me want to hurt something. Preferably Grimmjow. Maybe Aizen if he was in a playful mood.

Now Aizen was the real surprise, while I would never call him a father figure, he is something of a mentor to me, if only for my powers. He had been patient with me and even showed me some Shinigami tricks that I had never gotten the hang of. Of course, I kept in mind that he _//did// _trick the entire Gotei 13, so I never let my guard down around him or began to even _//think//_ about trusting him.

If Aizen was a surprise, Stark is an enigma. As one of the strongest espada, I never thought that he would be so lazy. He was the one that watched me the most, too. Which was unfortunate, because I wanted to go out and do things: figure out the different passageways, spar, whatever. I had always been more introverted than extroverted when it came to seeking out other people's company, but days on end of not doing anything really got to me.

It just pissed me off more when I figured out that most of the time he wasn't actually sleeping, but awake and sometimes even watching me. I found that one out fast enough, when I was trying to sneak away while he was 'sleeping.' I was just starting to open up the door when suddenly he was behind me with one arm above my head against the door, the other gripping me around the waist tightly. "What a pain." Was all he said before he dragged me back into the room, kicking my feet and trying to escape his grip. It didn't help my ego any when I realized how fast he moved without me realizing, and how easily he stopped me.

His Fraccion, Lilinette, was an unexpected ally when it came to the Stark annoyance. Well, to be exact she said, "Just kick him or give his balls a hard squeeze and he'll wake right up, if he isn't already awake."

I immediately discarded the last suggestion- there were some things I didn't do, and injuring a guy's manhood was one of them- but kicking him didn't seem all that bad. The first time I did it I had been yelling at him for half an hour to get up because I wanted to get something to eat. He didn't respond so I went to go kick him, but without even opening his eyes he grabbed my leg and scooped them out from underneath me, making me fall onto him.

It was awkward to say the least. I was sprawled out over his torso with my hands splayed on his chest to catch myself, my legs on either side of his body. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as his eyes opened up a crack and he gave me an amused smile. "If you wanted to wake me up, you could have said something."

I spluttered a bit after that and started yelling. "I did! It's not my fault you're a deaf son of a-

His hand reached of and covered my mouth, yawning while he sat up, putting us into an even more awkward position where I was straddling his groin. "You're so noisy in the morning." My instant reaction was to scramble backwards, glaring up at him as he stood slowly. "Well, let's go get something to eat." He said in a bored tone, looked down at me and cocking his head slightly to the side. "Weren't you hungry?"

I trailed after him, grumbling and almost jogging to keep up with his long strides. I considered myself lucky that he didn't sonido us both to the kitchen. He did that once when I wasn't expecting it and I nearly threw up.

I can't really remember when I noticed a change in our relationship, but if I had to pinpoint, it would be when I woke up in the middle of the night to see Stark staring at me. Granted, I already knew he was in my room because my guards always have to stay the night, but it was the way he was watching me. It was the first time I had seen him off-guard, his eyes were staring at my face and then sweeping over my body, lingering on my bare chest. When he noticed I was awake he didn't do anything but raise an eyebrow at me and then slump back down onto his own bed.

I didn't comment on it. Maybe because I really didn't want to know, but a part of me was slightly fearful of Stark's perusal of my sleeping form when I had no idea he was doing it. I didn't have much control of my life anymore and I didn't like the idea being under the gaze of a predator when I didn't know I was prey. I hadn't really made the connection then to anything other than hollows eat Shinigami, but I took reassurance that Stark was probably too lazy to kill me.

He started sleeping less around me after that. We didn't really hold conversations at first, it was more him taking me to different places as well as hanging around me when other arrancars were around. Amusingly enough, Lilinette was the first to notice it, complaining that he was never awake as much with her as he was with me. He just patted the child arrancar on the head without any comment and went back to counting tiles, or whatever he did when he stared at the ceiling like that.

He was the one who had taught me the most about Hueco Mundo, in his lazy, drawling tones. Although I had long learned to not make assumptions based on someone's appearance, it still surprised me how much he knew about what went on. He told me stories, albeit in not much details, about each of the espada and their history. Neliel's and Nnoitra's were the ones of most interest to me. She was still in her little girl form, and would come visit me when Nnoitra wasn't hanging around. She and Lilinette got along really well, and would often play together while Stark and I watched.

It was Halibel's turn to watch me and her Fraccion were messing with my hair. One of them was sitting on my chest while the other two cooed over me and started putting bobbins and clips in my hair. I had gotten my hands free and was trying to shove them off when Stark had suddenly shown up. By suddenly, I mean he popped out of thin air. He stared down at me with an almost comical expression as he blinked a couple of times.

"Save me!" I pleaded, the girls wrapping their arms around me again and yelling at Stark to leave.

Stark rolled his eyes- I thought that would have been too much effort for him- and he grabbed me by the back of my kimono, lifting me out of the pile of girls.

"You aren't due for another two hours." Halibel said calmly, her eyes barely flickering over to the spectacle we were making.

I was still struggling in the air as Stark held me up and out of the reach of the Fraccion who were trying to drag me away again.

"I was passing by, so I thought I would get him so I didn't have to come back again." He said simply, then pulled me against his body with his other arm and sonido us away. Luckily I was prepared for it this time, and was only a little dizzy as he set me down in my rooms.

"Thanks." I muttered, running my hands through my hair only to discover it was still pinned. I growled and stomped over to the mirror to see the damage done. I scowled at myself as I saw the hair pulled away from my forehead in cute little butterfly pins. I reached to yank them out when I noticed in the mirror that Stark was watching me avidly, his face strangely tense and furrowed in between the eyebrows. "What?" I asked with a frown.

"…Nothing…" He turned away and fell onto the sofa, yes fell, slumping with his limbs in every direction. I scowled at his large form and went back to taking the annoying clips and such out of my hair.

"Is that…is that _//glitter//?"_ I ask in disbelief, my eyes wide.

Stark looked up from his slouched position and stared at me. "Yeah."

I whipped around. "You can see it from there?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, obviously not seeing the problem.

"Oh hell no, I'm taking a bath to get this crap out."

Stark nodded and stood up. "I might as well too. That way I don't have to bother with it later."

I snorted, typical lazy ass. I glanced at the bathroom and back at Stark. It had been a long time since I had bathed with someone else, but the bath was large enough to fit 10 people, so size wasn't an issue. And we were both guys, so it wouldn't be as awkward like that time with Yoruichi. I mentally shuddered.

I slipped of my kimono, my hand going up subconsciously to stroke the collar. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I was always aware of its presence, like an itch you can't reach. Untying my sash, I was only vaguely aware of Stark taking off his clothing in my peripheral vision as I turned the water on in the sunken bath. I sighed as the sweet scent of lavender tickled my nose, easing my body into the hot water and relaxing. Water lapped at my body as Stark got into the bath, but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes.

"Weren't you going to wash your hair?" Stark's voice startled me out of my reverie and I glanced over at him. My eyes widened slightly as I took in his bare chest above the water, his hole visible just below the necklace-like jawbone that hung around his neck. His body was strong, as I had assumed it to be, emphasized by the way his arms were slung out on either side of the bath. I couldn't see his lower body- thankfully- because the soap bubbles blocked the view, but I'm sure it was every bit as strong as his upper body.

"Well?" He asked again, his eyes watching me with an emotion I couldn't detect, staring at me unabashedly as red filled my cheeks.

"Um, yeah." I said intelligently, moving my body forward enough so I could dip my head back into the water. I reached over to grab the shampoo bottle but he grabbed it instead. I pulled my hand back in watched him in confusion as he poured some onto his hand and scooted forward so he was closer to me.

"I'll make sure all of it is out." He said simply.

I was suspicious of him volunteering to do something that he probably was too lazy to want to do himself, but I nodded and turned my back to him. I nearly jumped as his hands touched my hair. He didn't say anything, only moving his fingers through my hair in a gently massage. I lost myself in the sensation, my mind hazy and warm as I hummed and leaned against the touch. I barely noticed as he shifted closer and his fingers worked their way down to my neck, thumbs rubbing behind my ear.

His hands left me for a second and then warm water came trickling down on my head, rinsing the soap out. I wrinkled my nose slightly but made no other protest. I heard him grabbing something and I heard the click of a bottle opening. His hands returned to my head with a cold liquid. I frowned slightly before I realized it was just conditioner and allowed him to work it through my hair. I didn't really pay particular attention to the reason why he was doing it; it felt so good I didn't want to complain.

He rinsed my hair again, but didn't stop the gently massage, and started to moved his hands to my shoulder. I had never really gotten a massage before, and I found it very pleasurable, to say the least. His strong hands worked tension from me that I didn't know I had, I let out a soft moan that I didn't even find the strength to feel embarrassed about. I heard a warm chuckle from behind me, but didn't pay any mind to it.

My eyes snapped open a little when I realized I was getting slightly hard from Stark's attention. I tried not to squirm and let on my situation, Stark couldn't see through the bubbles anyways. I was very conscious of our position at the moment, unaware of having been moved in my bliss. My back was to Stark and I was sitting in between his long legs, if I moved back just a little farther we would be touching rather intimately.

Stark sensed my body freeze and stopped his hands, I couldn't see his expression from where I was sitting, but I felt him lean forward and then his breath was brushing against my ear. He didn't say anything, but rested his chin onto my shoulder and moved his hands so they were wrapped around my torso. In one movement he pulled my back so I was sitting in his lap with my legs on either side of his, and I was _//very//_ alert to his problem.

I gasped quietly as I felt his long, hard length pressed against my back, squirming a little in his grip but not trying to get free. His chest rumbled deeply as he made a noise that sounded like a growl and he moved his head so his nose was buried behind my ear. I heard him give a light sniff that went straight to my groin as his tongue darted out to give my neck a long slather. I whimpered and dug my fingers into the arms wrapped around my body, trembling as his nipped at my jaw lightly.

The teeth on his hollow mask scraped against my skin but I ignored it as he tilted my head back and claimed my mouth in a kiss. He kissed slowly at first, just pressing our lips together before coaxing them apart with light drags of his teeth and swiped with his tongue. I opened my mouth slightly and shifted in his lap, our tongues tangling together wetly as he languidly explored my mouth.

His arms shifted so his hands settled against my waist, sliding into the water to rub at my hip and moving to cup my erection. I moaned at the unfamiliar contact and pulled my mouth away, gasping for breath as he fondled me, moving his hand up and down my penis with the same laziness he displayed every day. His other hand moved to my inner thigh and pressed my legs further apart for better access. I tensed slightly and mewled as his fingers brushed against my entrance.

"Water isn't the best lubricant…" he muttered against my ear, more to himself than to me.

He stood up, pulling me with him and pressed against my back so I would lean against the floor on the edge of the sunken bath. He nudged my legs apart with his knees and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, leaning away from my body long enough to put some onto his hand. He wrapped his other arm around my body and slid his hand around my erection while his long fingers nudged at my entrance. My body tensed and I gave an involuntary cry as two slipped inside of me. They were slick, but the stretch still hurt and made me whimper.

He leaned over and kissed my back, jaw bone jabbing slightly into my spine. I trembled and gasped while he spread his fingers and hastily added another. My back bowed and I leaned onto my elbows, panting heavily as his fingers tortured me. I gritted my teeth and moaned as they brushed against something inside of me that made my knees weak, whining when they pulled away.

Stark's only response was to give a sharp nip to my neck- growling as he bumped against the collar Aizen put on me- and pressed something blunt against my entrance. In the next instant I was clawing at the tile flooring and cursing as he pushed himself into me.

"Ngh!" I couldn't breath, couldn't adjust when he was sliding himself in and out of me so fast. Of course he would be lazy with everything except this, with this he had to be brutal.

His movements slowed down a little and he reached up caressing my hair and brushing my face. "Relax." He murmured, pumping my erection again and picking up his pace.

My entire body spasmed as he slammed against my prostate and I cried out. His mouth was clamped over my shoulder now, both his teeth and the mask's digging into me as I neared my release. I reached my arms up and entwined them in his wet, wavy hair, groaning as he growled and sunk his teeth deeper.

"Harder…!" It was both a plead and a demand, one that he willingly took me up on. His hands gripped my hips now and he used all of his strength to plow into me. I think I felt something tear, but I didn't care as his reiatsu covered my entire body and pressed against my own sensually. "Stark!" I gasp his name as my climax takes me, by body tensing around him.

"Ichigo…" It was said so softly that I almost didn't hear it, his hips rocking into mine as he came to completion. My body fell limp and it was only his hands that kept me up. He lowered us both back into the water, allowing it to wash away the white fluid tinged with red while he continued to snuffle along my neck and give small licks to the wounds he created. He unplugs the bath and grabs our towels and sonido us into the bedroom. Indolent bastard.

We both lay in my bed, me drifting in and out of sleep with my head resting on his chest, his arms around my waist. His eyes are closed but I don't know if he's sleeping. I think about Lilinette's earlier comment and smile a little. Careful to barely move, I slip my hand down and run a finger along the length of his penis. One of his eyes cracks open a little to look down on me. I smirk at him and do it again.

"If this is how you intend to wake me up, I think I will sleep more often." He says while his hands come up to rove over my back.

I didn't have the energy to scowl at him.

Out of all the espada, Stark is the laziest. But I would _//still//_ rather deal with his laziness than any of the others.

**LINE**

**I loved writing this. I am definitely going to write more on this pairing.**

**So if you want to know what's up with Stark sniffing Ichigo and licking him, I kind of think of hollows like hybrid human-creatures, and the creature part of Stark was scenting Ichigo's pheromones and marking him.**


	6. CommandezMoi

**Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo**

**Summery: A rendezvous between Byakuya and Ichigo. Established relationship. It's pretty much about Byakuya commanding Ichigo to do things. It can either be in AU or canon. **

**WARNINGS!!! Sex, yaoi, lemon, smut, oral sex, fingering. **

05 Commandez-Moi

Ichigo's POV

I fiddled with the strap of my bag as I stood waiting for Byakuya in the doorway. I could practically feel his gaze as he considered me coldly from the chair he was seated in. I felt a tingle of awareness in my groin and fought not to fidget under his stare.

"Come." That was all he needed to say and I was dropping my bag and crossing the room to climb into his lap, straddling him and resting my head against his shoulder until he said I could do otherwise.

"Touch me." I eagerly did so, reaching down to undo his designer pants and release his hard erection. I slid my fingertips up it gently, biting the inside of my cheek as pre-come dripped from his head.

"Suck." I slid from his lap and rested my hands on his legs while I took him into my mouth. Just licking the head first, then teasing the underside and sliding down as far as I could go before he hit the back of my throat. I moved my hands to grip the rest of him, reaching down to knead his balls gently while my other hand covered what my mouth didn't. I hummed softly, enjoying the soft inhalation I heard above me and the elegant hands that gripped my hair. His hips lifted subtly and he pressed me down, urging me to take more until I had to fight my gag reflex.

"Enough." I pulled away, my mouth glistening with saliva and pre come, resisting the urge to wipe it.

"Strip." Standing, I unbuttoned my shirt patiently, my trembling hands betraying my state of mind as I let it drop to the floor. I unbuckled my jeans, letting my chin hit my chest as I avoided his icy gaze. I pulled them off and tossed them into the same pile as my shirt.

"Kneel." I dropped to my knees immediately, my legs slightly spread and hands limp at my side as I gazed up at him, awaiting the next order.

"Prepare yourself." I glanced around the room for some sort of lube but found none. "Use your saliva." Bringing my fingers to my mouth, I coated them thoroughly before reached behind myself and sliding one in. I winced at the initial pain, but forced myself to relax and slipped another finger in. I spread them, inhaling sharply as I brushed against my prostate.

"Stop." I did so, reluctantly. Gazing up at him, he held out a hand and beckoned me to him. I climbed into his lap again, our hard penises brushing together as I awaited his next order and fought not to grind myself against him.

"Up." I eased my hips up over his erection, the head bumping against my most entrance in eager anticipation.

"Down." I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands on the chair's armrests as he slipped past the first tight ring of my rectum. I was gasping and tensing around him as I pushed myself down, panting as I finally rested against his thighs. His hands lifted and ran up my back, moving down to grip my ass, then my hips.

"Move." My leg muscles tensed as I rose up until the head was just inside of me, and then moved back down. I didn't bother moving fast, we both knew I wouldn't do so until he commanded it of me in that heavy, breathing voice that said he was near the breaking point.

We didn't speak. His tensing mouth and flashing eyes were communication enough for me. The only sound was my quick, heavy breathing and the sound of our skin slapping together.

His hand reached up and gripped my hair, tilting my mouth to his in a passionate kiss while he raised me up and set me down onto the floor on my back. He was in control of our movement now, his hands braced above my head while he moved into me over and over again. He moved quicker now, and he reached down to lead my hand to my neglected erection. I released a soft moan that I wasn't quick enough to stifle and gasped as his eyes narrowed and he picked up his pace.

I tightened around him painfully while I came and blinked away the sweat in my eyes as a rush of wet heat filled me and we both stopped our movements. He caressed the side of my face, leaning down to brush our lips together softly before pulling away to right himself. I stumbled to my feet, the ache in my hips and back making itself known as I put my clothes on clumsily. I could feel his cum leaking out of me, but I would deal with that later. He was already sitting back in his chair, lighting a candle to diffuse the scent of sex that lingered in the room.

I picked up my book bag and glanced at his face that was composed once again. "Tomorrow?" I asked, hating the desperation and self doubt that tinged my voice.

"Yes." He replied, picking up his book and opening it. "Don't be late."

"Yeah." I left, not saying more. I will come tomorrow, and I will not be late. Just like he commands.

**LINE**

**Yeah, this just kind of came out of me. It's a little bit shorter than what I am used to writing, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Please review!**


	7. I'm Not Gay

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summery: Nnoitra hates women. But that doesn't make him gay or anything. **

**Also, I do not mean anything offensive towards women. Women are wonderful.**

**WARNINGS!!! Lemon, yaoi, smut, non-con, violence, blood.**

06 I'm Not Gay

Nnoitra's POV

I hate women, they're disgustingly weak creatures that provide nothing and take everything. Their bodies are repulsive, their fatty tissues called breasts are revolting, their irritatingly high-pitched voices grating. But that doesn't make me gay.

The first time I saw that Shinigami invader, I thought he was a woman. But as I got closer I realized he had short hair and no breasts. Not a woman. If he hadn't been weakened by his earlier battle with number 6, maybe he would have put up a better fight. But he still wasn't strong enough to overcome me.

I didn't really think about what I was doing, but as soon as I incapacitated Grimmjow I turned back to the orange haired Shinigami. Something seemed to rip through my body as he glared at me with his zanpakuto pointed at me threateningly.

"Tesla. Take the broad back to her room." I ordered my Fraccion. What a useless piece of flesh she was, I don't see why they were trying to save someone so unworthy of attention.

Tesla merely cocked his head to the side and sonido to the little big-breasted bitch and grabbed her by the arm.

"No way in hell am I going to let that happen!" The Shinigami rushed at Tesla, his sword raised. Before he could reach her I was next to him and gripping his arm.

"Shut up." I ordered, glaring down at him with my one eye. He tried to struggle out of my grasp, but it was in vain.

Grimmjow bled on the ground, not dead but weakened, glaring at me furiously as I held the orange haired Shinigami.

"You shouldn't waste your time on trash." I said dismissively to Ichigo, referring to his attempts to save Grimmjow and that chick. How worthless. With that I sonido both of us to my room. It was white, like everything else in this fucking bland world, with only a bed and couch for furniture.

"What the hell!?" He said, eyes darting around the room, trying to find a reason for his being here. I ignored him and twisted his arm, forcing him to drop his zanpakuto. I threw it across the room as well as mine and tightened my grip, making him curse and let out a sharp yelp. His eyes, that I now saw were brown, widened and he struggled in my grasp. "Get off of me!"

I paid no attention to him and grabbed his shihakusho, tearing it off his body easily. I didn't really think about what I was doing, I was just acting on instinct to bare his body as my eye skimmed over his form. Definitely male, but still beautiful. White skin, not pale but creamy. His long limbs struggled as I ran a hand down his body, his punches and kicks barely even registering.

"Hold still, damn it!" I hissed to him in irritation. It only seemed to make him struggle more though.

"What are you doing!?" His eyebrows were furrowed and light flush had graced his cheeks, making the bruises and scrapes even more noticeable on his pale skin.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you." I snarled out.

I threw him onto the bed and started pulling my clothes off, growling at him and yanking him back as he tried to crawl off. I was aware of the flaring reiatsu somewhere else off in Hueco Mundo but didn't care.

His eyes were terrified now, though still filled with passion and anger. I frowned at him and grabbed his legs, forcing him onto his stomach and prying them apart. He gasped, yelled at me to stop while he tried to keep his legs together. I ignored him and spread them wide, taking a second to admire the view before gliding my hands over that delicious ass of his and then shoving two fingers into his entrance.

He screamed, eyes wide in surprise and trying to pull away at the same time his hands reached back to try and shove me away. He wasn't wet like I expected, but moist and tight. So unlike a woman, so much better. As I shoved my fingers in as far as they would go he screamed and convulsed in pain. Perfect. I pulled them out and flipped him onto his side, bending his leg up- at what must have been a painful angle for him- and pressing against it with my chest. His eyes filling with tears and pleading, begging me to stop as his mouth twisted in disbelief.

I frowned at him, bracing one of my hands by his head while the other guided my erection to press against him. His body arched and I pressed inside of him. It was hard at first; he was so tight around me that it made it difficult to move. I didn't bother going slow, just thrusting in and out of him while I watched his face. He was bleeding now and it made it slicker, easier to penetrate him. Still just as tight though, gripping me perfectly. He pushed desperately at my chest with one hand, the other gripping the bed sheet and burying his head into the pillow as he sobbed.

"Hah! Look at you." I couldn't help but laugh as I gave sharp, deep thrusts with a roll of my hips. "I bet you don't feel nearly as powerful now." I flipped him into his back and pinned his hands above his head. I leaned down to give a long lick to his face and tasted his salty tears with satisfaction.

He was breathing in and out in shuddering gasps that made his body tremble. I ran the hand that wasn't pinning him down over his flat chest admiringly and dug my long fingers into his side, making him cry out in pain. "So pathetic." I drawled out, lifting his hips to meet my thrusts. I changed the angle of penetration slightly and his body jolted with an almost comical look of surprise on his face. I laughed and gripped his penis which was now half hard. "So you like this Shinigami?" I teased as I pumped him, taking in his expression of pleasure and shame with delight. "Do you like it rough?"

"No…" He whimpered out, even as his body arched to try to push me in deeper.

"I think you do." I released his hands pushed his legs up, pulling them over my shoulders as he keened and squirmed. He was almost bent in half, his hands braced above him on the headboard as he lifted his hips to meet my thrusts. No woman could ever look that good; no woman could have those strong abs that tensed as I pounded into him, that flat chest that was so easy to sink my teeth into. I drew blood as I marked him, my tongue widening the wound and licking at his delicious blood.

"Ngh…" He moaned with his eyes clenched shut and sweat beading on his forehead. "Nn-Nnoitra…" He mumbled my name. I paused my thrusts momentarily, and then picked the pace up even harder.

"Weakling Shinigami…" I muttered to myself, grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open to plunder it with my long tongue.

He choked at first, trying to escape my gagging appendage, but I didn't release my grip and continued to explore his depths. He tasted wet, and hot, almost like fresh blood. I liked it. My tongue slithered against his as I licked every little cavern I could find, enjoying the way he shivered and tensed around me. His cry was stifled by my mouth as he came, one hand gripping hard at my shoulder while he trembled.

I snarled, my hips snapping forward as I reached my own peak and came inside of him. I slid my fingers down his chest, drawing my fingers through his come and lifted them, forcing them into his mouth. "Mmph!" He tried to shut his mouth and pull away but I grabbed the back of his head, gripping his orange hair tightly.

"Taste it." I commanded as my eye narrowing and the corners of my mouth lifting in a lewd smile.

He shook his head, eyes filling with tears again but I wouldn't back down.

"Clean them like a good Shinigami."

His tongue brushed against the fingers timidly at first, his brow furrowing at revulsion. But he grew bolder as he grew used to it, suckling on them needily and reaching up to pull my hand closer for more. I pulled them away, smirking as his eyes fluttered and realization dawned about what he had been doing.

"You'll make a good pet." I commented, wiping myself off with the sheet and standing up. His eyes followed me, but he seemed frozen in introspection. I pulled the bottom of my shihakusho on and grabbed his as well. The top was almost completely destroyed, but I didn't want the other espada leering at what was mine. I tossed it to him and sat on my couch, hands propped behind my head as I watched him timidly rise from the bed with his hands covering his genitals in an effort for propriety. I smirked at the display, wanting to take him again until he had no prudishness left in him. But I had things to do on the battlefield and needed to secure him until I came back.

I could have a reiatsu suppresser made for him later, but for now I will have to simply tie him up. His eyes were flickering from me to his zanpakuto to the door, perhaps trying to figure out a way to escape. I stood lazily just as he tried to rush past me to his soul cutter, but I caught him in the stomach with my arm hard, knocking the air out of him while he gave a sharp gasp. I easily lifted him over my shoulder and walked back to the bed, throwing him onto it and pinning him with one knee while I ripped the shredded remains of his kimono into strips.

I bound his wrists together; all the while he was cursing and yelling at me so spiritedly, like he thought he actually had a chance to escape. I moved off of him and caught his kicking feet by the ankles. "Tch. You need to respect your betters." I commented as I tied his feet to the bedpost, spread wide apart.

"You're not my better!" He spat, back arching as he struggled against the bonds. "You're just a fucking rapist!"

"Oh?" I hummed, kneeling on the bed and resting my hand on his leg, dragging it up his inner thigh to rest on his crotch. "You would do well to remember that as well." I gave him a malicious grin and squeezed his penis slightly before regretfully pulling away and putting the rest of my clothes back on. I picked up my zanpakuto and after a seconds contemplation, his as well. I'll hide it somewhere in case he actually did manage to escape.

I walked smoothly to the door; glancing back to the sight I know will be awaiting me when I return. His brow was furrowed and his eyes glared at me viciously, upper body bare and marked with the bites and scratches I gave him. I leave the room satisfied, ready to face the battle warring outside heavily.

I'm not gay, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy fucking him into the nearest surface every chance I get. It's simply a matter of pleasurable domination. That's all.

**LINE**

**Yo! I feel so dirty after writing that, but I think I might write more of this pairing actually. **

**Please review!!! **


	8. Prove It

**Pairing: Shuhei x Ichigo**

**Summary: This is au High school one shot. Hisagi is a senior and Ichigo is a junior. **

**Hisagi might be a little out of character, but he seems like a pretty goofy guy when he's not serious, so that's how I made him. I KNOW that Hisagi is the last name, but it sounded more natural to use it.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, smut, anal, oral, fingering, cursing.**

07 Prove It 01

Shuhei Hisagi met Ichigo the first day of his senior year. He instantly fell in love with the orange haired junior and persistently followed him at every opportunity possible. His friends thought he was crazy- as did Ichigo himself- but Hisagi didn't let that stop him, let along slow him down. Currently it was the last class of the day and he was really bored, thoughts of Kurosaki Ichigo dancing through his head.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Hisagi shot over to the window, shoving Renji out of the way as he caught sight of a flash of orange hair. "It's the tangerine cutie!" Hisagi grinned and threw open the window. "ICHIGO!" He cried, waving his hand.

Ichigo glanced up at the window to see the dark haired senior with the tattooed face waving at him enthusiastically. With a heavy sigh he gave a half-hearted wave and continued on.

"Wait up!" Hisagi leaped from the window, ignoring the teacher's cries as he landed next to Ichigo.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo jerked, surprised at the sudden landing. "Weren't you just up there?"

"Yep!" Hisagi threw an arm around Ichigo with a large grin.

"Then what are you doing down here?" Ichigo tried to shove Hisagi off of him but he wouldn't budge.

"Seeing my favorite junior of course!"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Hisagi countered, leaning closer.

"Free period." Ichigo ducked underneath Hisagi's arm with a scowl and resituated the bag over his shoulder.

"Ah, you're lucky. Getting a free period the last class of the day."

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered and continued to walk on, ignoring the senior.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Hisagi continued to walk beside Ichigo, disregarding the cold shoulder he was getting. "Is your hair color natural?"

"Yes." Ichigo bit out, annoyed by the ever-popular question asked of him.

"Chill! Just asking man." Hisagi grinned. "My next question was going to be if you could prove it."

Ichigo froze and glanced over to who Hisagi who was wearing a perverted smirk.

"Can you? Unless, you really do bleach." Hisagi taunted Ichigo, knowing he would react to the obvious challenge.

"What!? Of course I don't bleach!" Ichigo snarled lowly, turning to face Hisagi in a defensive stance.

"Okay then!" Hisagi said cheerfully and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arm, looking around suspiciously before dragging him into a shed that was nearby.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested, his eyebrows furrowing.

Hisagi ignored him and pushed him into the dark shed, closing the door firmly behind them.

"What's the deal!? I can barely see anything in here!" Ichigo said hotly, Hisagi made out his form in the dim light, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"I told you I wanted you to prove it." Hisagi replied a little huskily.

"Eh? I was just going to bring pictures of me as a kid or something." Ichigo was confused, that much was obvious, clearly not understanding what this had to do with being in the shed.

"Nah, I want to see if the bottom matches the top."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled and made to leave but Hisagi moved quicker, grabbing his shoulders from behind.

"I guess you do bleach then." Hisagi said mockingly.

Ichigo could feel his face burning as Hisagi's hands shifted from his shoulders to his hips, then moved to the front right above his jeans. He could feel Hisagi's body pressed up against him and the unmistakable bulge of his erection through their clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked in surprise and confusion, lifting his hands to try and push Hisagi's away, but not able to.

"I want to see for myself." Hisagi murmured into Ichigo's ear, ignoring the nails digging into his arms as he undid Ichigo's jeans and pushed his boxers down. Soft curls of orange hair trailed down Ichigo's stomach, his half-hard penis resting against them. "I guess it is natural." He cupped the orange-haired teen's penis and slid his fingers through the orange hair. "Turn around."

Ichigo shook his head, closing his eyes tightly in denial so Hisagi turned him around himself. Ichigo stumbled over his feet a little and then he was being pushed against one of the tables.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out in surprise in pleasure as Hisagi sank to his knees and slid his mouth over Ichigo's hard penis. He smiled around him as he looked up to see Ichigo's flushed, panting face and hands clenched over the edge of the table. He was breathing hard and his eyes were clenched shut, trying to fight against the inevitable pleasure.

"I can't decide what you taste like." Hisagi said, swirling his tongue over the head of his penis. "Oranges…or Strawberries."

"Bastard!" Ichigo gasped, knees visibly shaking.

"You're so cold to me." Hisagi pulled away from Ichigo's erection and pulled Ichigo's pants down until the rested around his ankles. "Lift your feet." Ichigo hesitantly stepped out of his pants, shivering slightly at the slightly chilly air. "You'll be warmed up soon enough." Hisagi reassured, pressing soft kisses along Ichigo's thigh and running his hands over the back of his legs and up to his ass.

He gave a lick to Ichigo's hip bone and moved upward, biting at his nipples and sucking on his collar bone. Ichigo's breathing was becoming steadily faster as the attractive dark haired man nipped his chin then kissed him on the lips for the first time. Hisagi's hands didn't stop moving, over Ichigo's back, down to grip his ass, in between his thighs… Ichigo mumbled into the kiss and wrapped his arms loosely behind Hisagi's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Hisagi was slightly taken aback by Ichigo's passion, but swiftly began to plunder Ichigo's mouth, thrusting his tongue in and biting his lips. Ichigo squirmed a little at the sudden assault and pushed at Hisagi's chest so he could breath. Hisagi pulled away and Ichigo gasped for oxygen.

"Here." Hisagi offered his fingers to Ichigo, running them over his lip and pushing his jaw down gently to slip them inside of his mouth.

Ichigo took them, furrowing his eyebrow in confusion. He circled them slowly, not sure what the other man was looking for. It was oddly pleasurable, taking those digits into his mouth and sucking on them. He ran his tongue over the fingernails and swallowed the access of saliva flowing in his mouth. Hisagi reluctantly pulled his fingers away and moved them behind Ichigo, gently teasing his entrance.

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at the sensation of the fingers sliding over his entrance. It felt strange to be touched there. His body jerked as Hisagi slid one in. "Ah!" He let out a slight cry and bit his lip to stifle it.

"Sh…" Hisagi whispered to Ichigo. "We don't want anyone finding us, do we?" Ichigo shook his head. "As much as I want to hear you, we'll have to leave that for another time, yeah?"

"An-oth-er time?" Ichigo spoke haltingly and clenched his eyes shut as Hisagi added a second finger.

"Hm…I'm not in the habit of letting my things go." Hisagi said seriously, spreading his fingers and pushing them deeper into Ichigo.

"Gah!" Ichigo trembled as his prostate was brushed. "Thing?" He asked, insulted.

"You know what I mean." Hisagi added a third finger and Ichigo arched his back, his hands grappling at the other man's shoulders at the pain.

"F-fuck…" The younger teen muttered.

Hisagi removed his fingers and stripped off his shirt. After a seconds thought he pushed his pants down all the way and stepped out of them. Ichigo's eyes moved over what he could see of the man's body in the dim light.

"Like what you see?" Hisagi said cockily and struck a pose. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and huffed, not replying. Hisagi just smirked more and lifted Ichigo up so he was sitting on the table. Hisagi splayed his hand flat behind Ichigo's head and stared down at him. "You ready?"

Ichigo returned the stare, neither of them blinking as an unspoken communication passed between them. "Yeah."

Hisagi leaned down and kissed him, grabbing his hands and entwining them on either side of Ichigo's head. He pressed his hips forward slowly, pausing when Ichigo tensed up.

"Agh!" Ichigo let out a small cry that was smothered by Hisagi's mouth. His hands trembled in the other man's grip and he breathed sharply through his nose.

Hisagi continued to push the rest of the way in, pulling his mouth away when he was fully seated. Ichigo's chest heaved up and down rapidly and his body shivered slightly from the chill over his sweaty body and the deep ache in his back.

"I'm moving now." The dark-haired teen murmured against the younger's ear and slowly slid out until just the head of his penis was in and pushed back in.

Ichigo arched his back at first, gasping for breath and grinding his teeth. Hisagi released his tight grip on Ichigo's hands and gripped the back of Ichigo's head, kissing Ichigo deeply while his other rubbed his hip gently, and then moved to pump his erection. Ichigo groaned into the kiss and jerked suddenly when his prostate was hit.

Hisagi smirked and thrust against it again, hard and fast. Ichigo cried out and pushed back to meet the penetration. Just when Hisagi thought he couldn't get any sexier, Ichigo wrapped his legs around Hisagi's back and pulled him closer.

"Ngh!" Ichigo moaned as Hisagi started to slam into him, the table thumping hard against the wall with every thrust.

"Shit!" Hisagi hissed as he neared his climax, trying to force it away until Ichigo came. "Come on!" Hisagi muttered, quickening the motion of his hand and biting down on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo bucked and his body spasmed as he came over Hisagi's hand. Hisagi growled as he felt Ichigo contract around him and pumped in a few more times before coming himself.

They both panted for a few moments, distantly aware that the bell was ringing, signaling the end of the day. Ichigo stirred first, shifting underneath Hisagi's weight and squirming at the sensation of Hisagi inside of him.

"We gotta do that again." Hisagi mumbled and pulled out, eyeing Ichigo's body lustfully even though they just finished.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a few days to recuperate." Ichigo muttered as he stood up, wincing.

"Hm, I guess I can do that." Hisagi said, scratching the back of his head. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone."

"I doubt I could stop you." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he stepped into his clothing.

"Nope." Hisagi said smugly and hugged Ichigo around the middle from behind. "You're not getting away."

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered nonchalantly, but his blush betrayed him.

"And now I know you don't bleach!"

**LINE**

**I had to put in that last line. I know this is OOC, but it's my first time writing Hisagi.**

**Please review!!!**


	9. Never Been Kissed

**Pairing: Ikkaku x Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo is living in Soul Society. He and Ikkaku are drinking one night and it comes out that Ichigo has never been kissed. Ikkaku is happy to help him get over that.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, fingering, rough sex, ooc-ness, cuddling (I am so radical), and use of the word penis. (I am not making fun of anyone, I know it makes some people uncomfortable to hear/read that word. **

08 Never Been Kissed

"You serious?" Ikkaku laughed out as he took another swig of sake. "I mean, for serious?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied back despairingly, not finding it in himself to be embarrassed. "Never been kissed."

Ikkaku and Ichigo were sprawled out in Ikkaku's room having some sake. Ikkaku was gaping at Ichigo like an idiot while Ichigo was getting steadily redder.

"Hah! I can't believe that; look at all the girls throwing themselves at you."

"They scare me." Ichigo said with a frown.

Ikkaku burst out laughed, "Maybe you're not into them." He said slyly and gave Ichigo a perverted leer.

"Well obviously." Ichigo said, not getting it.

"I mean, maybe you would prefer the less tender gender." Ikkaku leaned closer to Ichigo and arched an eyebrow. "Somebody stronger…" Ichigo eyed Ikkaku warily as he slid his arm so it was resting on the ground behind Ichigo's back.

Ikkaku leaned over slowly and just barely brushed his lips against Ichigo's, testing the waters. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed and he opened his mouth slightly, Ikkaku smirked into the kiss and pressed closer, keeping his eyes open to drink in Ichigo's reaction. He slid his hand up the orange-haired Shinigami's back and cupped the back of his head.

When Ichigo still didn't pull away Ikkaku slid his tongue along the inside of Ichigo's lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth and allowed him in. Ikkaku eagerly slipped his tongue in and increased the intensity of the kiss. Ichigo 'mphed' in surprise but returned the kiss readily.

Ikkaku bit down on Ichigo's lower lip and parted Ichigo's kimono with one hand, delving in to stroke the smooth flesh. Ichigo shifted until he was straddling Ikkaku's lap as they continued to kiss. Ichigo broke the kiss with a gasp when Ikkaku's thumb brushed against his nipple.

"Fuck, Ikkaku…" Ichigo hissed in pleasure and took the initiative to shove Ikkaku's kimono off of his shoulders. Ikkaku grunted in agreement to the action and slid his hands down the back of Ichigo's hakama and tease his opening. Ichigo bucked his hips forward at the touch and let out a groan that made Ikkaku growl.

Ikkaku grabbed Ichigo's bright orange hair and jerked his head to the side, baring his neck. "I'm a man." He said forcefully with lust gleaming in his eyes. "A violent man. If you don't want this, say so now because I'm not stopping."

Ichigo winced at his hair being jerked so harshly and swallowed. "I want this." He ran his hand over Ikkaku's hard muscles. "I want _//you//._" Ikkaku grinned in satisfaction and sank his teeth into the younger Shinigami's neck. Ichigo gasped in reaction and brought his hand up to stifle his moans.

With a snarl, Ikkaku jerked the hands away and shoved Ichigo onto his futon. Not to be outdone, Ichigo brought his fingers to his lips and licked them wantonly, a light flush gracing his cheeks as Ikkaku watched him hungrily. He slowly trailed his wet fingers down his bare stomach and shoved his hakama down, allowing his erection to spring free. Ikkaku shifted uncomfortably as he viewed this display, his eyes narrowing with lust when Ichigo grabbed his penis and started to stroke himself.

Ikkaku decided that watching was definitely not enough to ease the pressure on his aching hard on, and batted Ichi's hands away. Ichigo moaned in disappointment, and then screamed as Ikkaku took a hold of him and pulled at his erection roughly. It felt good, but it hurt a little bit too. Ikkaku gave him one last tug and then pushed Ichigo's pants off the rest of the way.

The aroused strawberry reached down again to try and get himself off but Ikkaku's eyes flared and he grabbed the hands, shoved them against the futon. He held them there with one of his forearms and spit on his fingers. Shoving his uke's legs apart roughly, he thrust two of the fingers in and reveled in the high-pitched whine it produced.

"Yeah, you fucking take it." Ikkaku sneered. Ichigo's body twitched at the pain and the arched his back as the larger Shinigami pressed against his prostate. "That's enough" He pulled away his fingers and shoved Ichigo onto his side. Ichigo peaked over his shoulder at Ikkaku curiously, his brown eyes widening as he took in the hard, thick length that the third seat revealed.

"That's….going inside of me?" Ichigo asked with a hint of curiosity and fear.

"What did I tell you before?" The man lifted up Ichigo's leg and put it over his shoulder.

"Not…stopping…" Ichigo managed to get out before Ikkaku thrust in.

The strawberry's face twisted in a grimace as Ikkaku shoved his way in dryly. This was what he wanted… he wanted it…he wanted it!

"'kaku…" Ichigo mumbled and reached back with his hand to grab the nape of Ikkaku's neck.

"What is it Ichi?" Ikkaku asked, leaning forward as he fought not to move, sweat dripping from his brow.

"I need you to move."

Ikkaku didn't ask why, even when it was obvious that Ichigo was still in pain. He simply did as requested, pulling out and thrusting in without abandon. Ichigo felt like he was being ripped open, he _//knew// _his delicate rectal tissue was torn somewhere, but it felt so good. It felt like he was being possessed, being owned. The pain was a delicious lick to his pleasure sensors; his prostate being stimulated only adding to the wave of bliss.

The other Shinigami was reaping just as much enjoyment giving the pain and pleasure to the younger man. The tight passage constricting around him aroused him beyond belief. He wanted to come inside of Ichi so badly, to fill him with his orgasm, but he wanted to push the orange-haired beauty over the edge first.

He pushed Ichigo onto his stomach and started to thrust erratically. Ichigo screamed into the pillow, hands scratching at the sheets as white fluid leaked from his penis. Pleasure overloaded his senses and he finally released, coming just from the sensation of Ikkaku inside of him. Ikkaku grunted and shoved himself in and out a few more times before coming as well, sighing as he pulled out of the limp body and flopping beside him.

"Now you can't say you've never been kissed." Ikkaku says, putting his hands behind his head with a smug grin.

Ichigo snorted in response and elbows Ikkaku in the side. "And fucked."

"Yep." Ikkaku said and gave a swat to Ichigo's exposed back side. Ichigo groaned in response and rubbed his ass a little.

"That fucking hurts."

"Did I spear you?" Ikkaku said with a chuckle at his pun.

Ichigo groaned and rolled onto his back carefully. "It feels like it."

"You'll get used to it, pussy."

"We'll see who is kicking whose ass tomorrow!" Ichigo snarled, too weak to do anything in that moment.

"I'm the one that just fucked your ass!" Ikkaku growled and rolled on top of Ichigo. "You want an encore to refresh your memory?"

"I think the burning sensation and bleeding in my ass does that just fine." Ichigo grumbled and glared up at Ikkaku.

"Baby." Ikkaku got up off of Ichigo and walked over to his sword. Opening the handle, he pulled out some of the healing salve. "Spread your legs." Ichigo did so gratefully. His head nestled comfortably on the pillow as he relaxed. "I should give you that command more often, it seems like it worked." Ikkaku said with a haughty grin.

"Maybe." Ichigo said back coyly, then jerked as the cold fluid touched his entrance.

"Is that an invitation?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow and shoved a finger into Ichigo's abused rectum, making him jerk and bite his lip.

"…Maybe."

Ikkaku snorted and moved his fingers around, pushing them in as deep as he could to heal as much damage as possible. Ichigo jerked and dug his hands in the sheets, glowering at Ikkaku in warning.

"I think I'm going to need to get more of this stuff."

Ichigo snickered, then yawned and reached for the blanket which was just out of his grasp. Ikkaku grabbed it and pulled it up around them, wiping his messy fingers on Ichigo's stomach.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"…"

"But you're _//my// _bitch." Ikkaku added knowingly.

"Don't get cocky."

Ikkaku frowned, and then smiled smugly. "You know exactly how cocky I am."

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to cuddle or not?"

"We're not cuddling, we're sharing body heat." Ikkaku explained as he cuddled closer to Ichigo, pulling him against his chest.

"Heh, _//right//._"

"Bitch." Ikkaku mumbled again. Ichigo was too tired to respond. They were both men and neither of them did anything 'gently.' Well, not that they would admit.

**LINE**

**In case you didn't get the spear thing…Ikkaku's zanpakuto looks like a spear in shikai release. I think that's it at least…**

**For those who are interested, I just put a NnoitraxIchigo fic out if you want to read it.**


	10. Resolve

**Pairing: Kensei x Ichigo**

**Summery: Instead of Shinji coming to the school to recruit Ichigo, Kensei comes. Then fucks him in some kinky place, which is a surprise for the readers.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, sex, cursing. Sex in a public place. And PWP. I pretty much just throw Ichigo at Kensei and shout 'here! A present for you.' It's only polite that he accepts.**

**Newb- not to be mistaken with noob. Two totally different things, check it out.**

Resolve

Kensei's POV

Fucking shit. I don't know why I got the irritating job of scouting out the newb. I wasn't told anything about him except that his name was Kurosaki Ichigo and he had orange haired. He sounded like some dip shit poser.

My first class had already started by the time I trudged into school, but I honestly didn't give a fuck. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my hoody and ignored the looks I was given for my grey hair and piercings. Stupid humans. I don't understand why the new vizard we are looking to recruit is here of all places. I ignored the ignorant beings and made my way to the classroom. Enrollment had already been taken care of, not that it really mattered.

I walked into the classroom leisurely, ignoring the soft whispers as the teacher stood up and pushed her glasses up her nose with a grin. "You must be our new student." She said politely.

"Tch. Yeah."

"Class, I would like you to meet the new student, Kensei Muguruma."

It was only then that I looked out into the classroom, already irritated with the immature kids I would have to deal with. My eyes stopped momentarily as I took in an orange haired boy slumped in his seat, staring out the window in obvious boredom. He didn't even glance to the front of the classroom when I was announced. His bright orange hair stood up in spikes and his eyebrows appeared to be permanently furrowed. One of the stupid-looking students leaned over to say something and was promptly hit behind the eyes by the orange-haired teen's knuckles. The immature kid clutched at his face and whined but the other boy didn't even glance in his direction.

"Kurosaki!" The teacher yelled and threw a piece of chalk at the teen. Said teen simply caught the chalk and threw it to the side, finally glancing up front. His eyes flitted over me before moving over to the teacher. "I know you don't deem other people important, but when I introduce somebody, YOU WILL PAY ATTENTION!"

Kurosaki Ichigo grunted in response and returned to looking outside. I felt oddly miffed that I was dismissed so quickly, although he did not know who I was as of yet. "You may take the empty seat behind that brat." The teacher said in a huff. I did so without another word. The students that I passed looked up at me, in awe of my height and build. Kurosaki didn't even twitch as I walked past him and sat heavily in the seat. I stretched my legs out, allowing myself a smirk as I bumped his book bag. He turned around in his seat- I noticed with interest that I could see his back muscle flexing- and scowled at me assessingly, perhaps wondering if I was going to start a fight.

"Kensei." I said in response to his look and held out my gloved hand. His eyes, which I saw were brown, narrowed and took my hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo." His voice was smooth, unbroken with roughness.

"Ichigo, huh?" I leaned forward in my seat and braced my chin on my entwined hands. "Or do you prefer Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo is fine." He turned back around in his seat, but rested against the back of his chair casually.

"So Ichigo, since you're the only one I know, would you show me around this dump?"

He cocked his head to the side and gave me another glance. "Yeah, sure. Not much to see though."

At least he wasn't an immature brat. But are we seriously considering accepting this kid? How was he even a vizard? It seemed suspicious, but at least it wasn't going to be as torturous as I had first assumed. Not to mention the teen was very nice on the eyes. Very nice. I hope he has some awful quirk or something because this could easily turn into infatuation.

As he led me around the school, I found that it was not the case. He was a bit grouchy, but nice enough around his friends. (Although he viewed that one boy that was irritating him earlier as more of a nuisance than anything else). He was spirited. That's one thing that drew me to him. He had this energy about him that made me want to spend more time around him, made me want to be with him. To fuck him into the nearest wall.

I hope he isn't a weak fighter.

We were both heading down from the roof after his other friends had left for class when something started blaring loudly. We both jumped and he fumbled for something on his belt that looked like a badge. "Hollow!" He cursed under his breath, seeming to forget I was there, or rather that I wouldn't know what he was talking about. He pulled it off of himself and was about to press it against his chest when the hollow appeared beside him, knocking it from his hands. He cursed and scrambled for it, but the hollow lunged for him again, forcing him to roll in the opposite direction.

I quickly called my zanpakuto to me and allowed it to form in my hand.

"Kensei?" Ichigo stared up at me in confusion as I blocked the attack from the hollow. I just smirked down at him and gave one slice of my katana, killing it in one blow. It dissolved with a shriek, leaving us alone yet again. He continued to stare even as I knelt and held out a hand to help him up. He hesitantly took it. "What… Are you from Soul Society?"

"No." His lips looked so kissable. Without thinking I jerked him up and flush against my body. Without waiting a second I closed my mouth over his and took my first taste. He gave a surprise grunt and pressed against my chest, but I continued to kiss him until he relaxed. The kid might have been good before, but now it was simply amazing as our tongues tangled together.

Pressing him against the locker, I devoured his mouth and rocked my hips against his. It was a little awkward because of the height difference, but it didn't make it any less pleasurable. The little noises he made in pleasurable shot straight to my groin, and I had to pull away to get my head clear a little.

"We shouldn't do this here." He looked up at me in confusion but I just grabbed his hand and leg him down the hallway to the bathroom, opening it and making sure no one was in there before dragging the orange haired beauty inside.

I didn't bother with any romantic crap. I just pulled him into the bathroom stall and slammed the door shut, locking it. I shoved him against the stall wall so hard it creaked, attacking his mouth so violently I'm sure I drew blood. He kissed back just as passionately, his hands digging into my shoulder to the point of pain and biting at my lips harshly. I fumbled for my belt as we kissed and shoved my pants down, glad to be free of the painful constriction. I pulled at his too, shoving them down and only bothering to get one of his legs free before lifting him up and pressing in between his legs.

I grabbed my aching hard on and pressed it against his entrance, penetrating him in a single push. He let out a yelp into the kiss and tried to pull his head away to breathe, but I kept my mouth over his to muffle to screams I knew were to come. I grabbed the top of the stall wall and dragged myself all the way out of him, shoving myself in so hard that it hurt the skin of my penis. I didn't even want to think about what state he was in if it was slightly painful for me. But it was also obvious from his leaking erection that it wasn't all together awful for him.

His legs wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against him, desperate for contact. I eagerly gave it to him, figuring it was the least I could do for putting him through this. It felt so good to be inside of him, fucking him in this less-than-clean bathroom with his body reacting to me so sinfully. I rewarded him by wrapping one of my hands around his erections and finally pulling my mouth away from his, instantly sucking and biting at his neck. God, his body was like an addiction. I wanted more. I wanted to take all that he could give. The sound of his harsh panting filled my ears and he finally released, spurting all over my hand and his shirt.

I gave a sharp nip to his neck in satisfaction and slowed my thrusts on his aching body, giving one last roll of my hips as I came inside of him. I held both of us up as I rested my head next to his on the cool wall. I gave soft kisses to the marks all over his neck and eased him down slowly, sighing in disappointment as I slipped out of him. As soon as his feet hit the floor he stumbled, nearly collapsing before I caught him.

He glanced up at me in embarrassment, but I only gave a smile in response. "I'll take you to the nurses where you can sleep it off." He nodded and bent over to pull up his pants, wincing and clutching at his stomach. I leaned over and did it for him. Noting with some amusement that he dropped his head back against the stall wall with a loud thump. He growled and rubbed at his head in irritation and I had to fight not to laugh at his adorableness.

I really don't mind cute things, as long as their not ignorant and immature. I suppose I could live with his brash attitude, since I myself am so hot tempered. As soon as we were both reasonably presentable to the world I kicked the door open and scooped Ichigo up into my arms. He scowled at me in protest and cursed at me.

"Would you rather walk?" I asked flippantly and didn't stop my strides, turning the handle to the bathroom with my elbow and stepping out into the thankfully empty hall.

He wiggled slightly with his face scrunched up and decided against further protest. The nurse gave both of us a weird look as I carried him in.

"He fainted." I said in way of explanation, knowing full well that Ichigo would be irritated by it. Sure enough he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He looks a little flushed…" The nurse trailed off. "Set him on one of the beds. Has he eaten today?"

"Not that I know of." Ichigo rolled his eyes at me.

"Very well. Probably just exhaustion and hunger. I'll call his parents."

She left and I sat beside Ichigo on the bed, running my fingers through his soft orange hair.

"We need to talk." I said to him, enjoying the way he leaned against my touch. "What do you know about vizards?"

**LINE **

**Yeah, I stopped there because that's all that really needs to be said. I'll write more of this pairing, maybe in the same universe as this, later. My muse loved this one shot for some reason, the pervert. XD It was like… "You can see hollows?" Then "Smex now!" Definitely a plot-what-plot. :D**


	11. Confession in the Twilight

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo**

**Summary: Aizen kidnaps Ichigo. Then has his wicked way with him. CONSENSUALLY! Well… Aizen gives him a drink that relaxes him (a LOT), but it is NOT an aphrodisiac. **

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, sex, smut, bondage, cursing, hint of possible future mpreg. **

10 Confession in the Twilight 01

I was aware of a dull, thudding pain in the back of my head as I slowly began to wake up. Did I get hit by a hollow last night? Forcing my eyes open, I instantly closed them again as bright white assaulted my retinas.

"I see you are finally up." I heard a low, smooth voice say. Not my sisters. Not goat face.

I opened my eyes again, blinking to try and get used to it. White. Everywhere. I turned to where I heard the voice and saw one of the last people I expected. Aizen Sousuke, ex captain of the fifth division, was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and his chin propped up against his fist. I sat up abruptly, then clutched my head and moaned as the blood rushed to it, pounding in my already aggravated skull.

I could hear Aizen shifting, then a cool hand was pressed against my head and a glass nudged my lips. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." I did so, because Aizen had no reason to trick me into drinking something when he could force me to do so. The liquid was warm and tasted surprisingly like butterscotch. I coughed a little bit on it as it went down the wrong tube, sighing as the pain left me for the most part. I felt so relaxed…

"You look a little hot Ichigo… You should take your shirt off." I _was _a little hot. Disregarding my enemy's presence, I tugged my shirt over my head and sighed as I leaned back against the cool sheets.

"Would you like to know why you are here?" Aizen asked softly as his eyes flitted over my body.

"Why?"

He stood up and started to undo his kimono, revealing his strong body as he tossed it aside. "You are more of a hands-on learner, so I shall show you." Hands brushed against my bare chest and I squirmed away from it with a frown.

"What are you doing?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I will show you." I tried to shift away but he straddled my stomach and pinned my hands on either side of my head. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." That really didn't make me feel better. As he leaned down, I saw that his eyes were almost the exact same color of his hair. Then it didn't matter anymore because he was kissing me and it actually felt kind of…nice. Just the brush of our lips and then he pulled away.

I quickly regained my senses and scowled at him. "What the fuck!?" I yelled and thrashed underneath him. "You can't just fucking kiss-

And then he did it again. This time he nibbled on my lips and dipped his tongue in, running them over my teeth. I gave an involuntary moan and my hands twitched in his grip. He moved them so they were above my head and then pulled away. I tugged on them and realized that they wouldn't move. He had used a binding spell on me! Without even saying the incantation…

The ex-Shinigami captain studied me will a cool smirk and ran his finger over my chest, brushing against my nipples. "You really are a wonder." I swallowed and turned my head away. "And more powerful than most." He reached for my pants and I tried to move my hips away, but to no avail. "You are here because you would make a perfect queen for Hueco Mundo." Aizen explained and tugged my pants off, his eyes feasting on my half-erect penis. "Half Shinigami, half hollow."

He knelt on the bed and my eyes were drawn to his erection involuntarily, gulping at his uncut cock that pulsed. I glowered at him for the 'queen' remark, though, and turned my head to the side. He chuckled darkly and ran his fingers over the inside of my thigh and up to my stomach where he pressed lightly. "And with the right spells and potions…fertile too."

"Oi!" I yelled and kicked out at him. "I can't get pregnant!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Aizen said knowingly, catching my legs and pushing them up so my knees touched my chest. This time I felt the tingle of his reiatsu and the sudden stiffness of my legs as the binding spell latched onto me. I scowled at him, squirming at my exposure. "Don't worry, you'll like this."

His fingers traced the contours of my naked body, his eyes never leaving mine as he stared at me. "I can promise you pleasure beyond your imagination." He gripped my erection and pumped me, making me groan in pleasure. "All you have to do it say yes."

"Ha…Ha…" I panted heavily, unable to focus on anything but the sensation. "Aizen…"

"Do you want it?" His seductive tone weaved through my thoughts.

"Yes…Please…"

"Then I shall give it to you."

He pulled away and I instantly missed his touch. Then he returned and something wet and slimy nudged at my entrance my back arched even in my bound state as one of his fingers slipped inside of me easily. It didn't hurt, but it was awkward and uncomfortable and I didn't like it.

"Sh…" Aizen shushed my murmured protests. "Just relax." He added a second finger and now it hurt a little, the skin of my puckered entrance stinging as it was forced to stretch. I shifted my hips in an attempt to find comfort and let out a sharp cry as he nudged my prostate.

"Yes! Oh god, more!"

"Do you consider me a god, Ichigo?" My name slipped from his tongue like warm honey.

"Unnnn, no!" He slipped in a third finger that awakened the hurt once more, making me toss my head from side to side.

"Then the only name you will be saying is mine." He admonished me and pressed down on my prostate again.

"Fuck!"

"Such a dirty mouth." He removed the fingers as I panted for breath. "I'll make good use of it later." With that he stood up and undid his hakama and let it drop to the ground. I looked away with a blush as I caught sight of his fully naked form.

The bed dipped as he got on it again, my legs trembled from the ache they developed in being in the same position for so long. I sighed as Aizen released the binding spell on my legs but then gripped them and put them over his shoulder. I jerked my hands and arched my back with a shriek as he pushed himself inside of me.

"Fucking stop!"

He paused inside of me, only half way in. "I didn't realize your pain threshold was so low." He said with a hint of disappointment. I snarled in response, knowing a challenge when I heard one.

"Move." I said through gritted teeth. He complied and in a single thrust, pushed himself the rest of the way inside of me. "Agh!" I yelled in pain and bit hard at my lower lip to try and stifle the noise. "Ungh…"

"It seems we found another talent in you." Aizen commented as he started to slide in and out of me, his chocolate eyes dilated in lust. "You're not even trying and you feel so good." I whined at the ache in my tender rectum and scowled at his words.

"Hah…hah…Bastard…" I said through gasps for breath.

"That's not my name." He said darkly and gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Agh!" My body throbbed in response to his actions, my hard on protesting the lack of attention it was getting. "Aizen…"

"Good boy." Aizen said and wrapped his hand around my erection. I cried out again in pleasure and pushed back against him. "You'll do very well."

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled, but my mind stuttered when he angled his hips against my prostate and tugged at my cock.

"Don't be crude."

Shit, I tipped over into the abyss and barely felt him come inside of me. I was vaguely aware of him letting my legs relax and releasing the spell binding my arms. I felt him clean me up with something but I didn't even open my eyes. Then he pulled the blankets up around me and gripped my chin, kissing me deeply and delving his tongue into the depth of my mouth.

"Perfect." He complimented me. I blinked drowsily at him and gave a yawn. He chuckled and stood from the bed. "Don't try to escape or the consequences will be severe." He said sternly and adjusted the clothes he put on again so he looked his best. "You are surrounded by enemies and I would hate for one of them to….misinterpret your presence here."

With that he turned with his kimono sweeping behind him dramatically. I flinched as the door shut all of the way, leaving me by myself in this room of infinite whiteness.

Shit…this isn't good.

**LINE**

**So…my first Aizen x Ichigo. I had a hard time deciding how to write Aizen since he's such a cool kat… I hope I kept him as in character as possible! **


	12. And So We Met

**I was really surprised with the amount of requests to continue the Aizen x Ichigo one shot, so I will do that. Just not yet. =) I still have a few other pairings I'm going to do first.**

**And I have to share this description of Ichigo that teno Hikari provided on aff . net "Poor Ichigo... he's the fruit at the bottom of the yogurt cup."**

**Pairing: Urahara x Ichigo**

**Summary: AU Urahara finds an orange-haired teen half dead in the rain and takes him home. Note: Ichigo is 18 in this one-shot, so Urahara is not a pedophile.**

**Warnings! If I have to read one more story where the seme cheats on the uke I'm going to explode! Oh wait, you mean for this chapter?**

11 And So We Met 01

Third Person POV

Urahara Kisuke walked slowly in the rain; his umbrella keeping him dry as the huge drops came falling down. His sandals made slapping sounds every time they came down on the wet ground and the water slowly crept up the legs of his hakama. He paused and frowned in confusion as he made out a clearly distinct body in the rain, just lying on the side walk. Cautiously, he walked forward and saw a shock of orange hair and an extremely pale face of a teenage boy that couldn't be older than 18. There were some bruises and scratches on his face that suggested that he had gotten into a fight.

Kisuke raised his umbrella in the air so it covered the soaking wet boy who looked in danger of hyperthermia. Well, there is no helping it. He bent down and easily scooped up the light body and threw the youth over his shoulder. He walked quickly back to his store and gently set the shivering boy onto his futon.

He alerted Tessai of the boy's presence and requested he bring something warm and sweet to drink to help warm the boy up. As Tessai did so, Kisuke got to work taking the wet clothes off of the teen. His eyes wandered over the white flesh that was bruised in some places, but on the whole, very attractive. Muscular, long limbs and jutting hip bones that begged to be nipped.

Urahara frowned at his thoughts and shook his head. He gently patted the boy dry- careful not to rub- and looked away as he put some of his own dry boxers on the kid. He knew body heat would be best to help the hypothermia, but he was reluctant to touch the orange-haired teen because of his own body's reaction to him. With an aggravated sigh he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled the boy into his arms so his head was resting against Kisuke's chest. He wrapped a blanket around the both of them and made sure the teen was fully covered.

"Kisuke." Tessai slid the door open, not even batting an eye at their position.

"Ah! Thank you Tessai!" Kisuke said and took the sweet tea from him.

Tessai watched as Kisuke tilted the boy's head back gently and held the cup to his lips, lifting it just barely. The boy coughed, his eyebrows furrowed as he slowly opened his hazy eyes. Eyes that Kisuke noticed were a beautiful brown color.

"Drink. It will help warm you up." Kisuke ordered and tilted the cup back again. The boy swallowed automatically, coughing as it went down his throat. "Good. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ichigo." The boy mumbled sleepily, barely aware of what was going on.

"Okay, Ichigo. Can you tell me your number so I can call your parents?"

"555…" The teen blinked as his half-conscious mind tried to remember. "555-7398."

"Tessai?" Urahara said. "Bring me a phone, please."

"Yes."

Urahara let the boy rest his head on his chest again, stroking the slightly damp hair. The teen snuggled into his warmth, his legs curling on either side of Kisuke's hips. Oh how Urahara wanted this to be an entirely different situation. With both of them naked and aware… and consensual. It didn't help that the boy had a hint of familiarity to him.

Tessai came back and handed Kisuke the phone which Urahara immediately dialed the number. It rang two times before a sweet voice picked up. "Kurosaki clinic, how may I help you?"

Oh. So that was why the boy seemed a little familiar. "May I please speak with Isshin? Tell him it's Kisuke."

"One second."

"Dad!" Kisuke faintly heard. "Phone for you! Somebody name Kisuke."

"One moment my glorious daughter!" Isshin's voice was immediately recognizable. "Daddy will take the phone from you!"

There was a smacking noises and a low groan before Isshin picked up. "Hello my good friend! It's been ages."

"Yes it has, Isshin-san. You don't happen to be missing an orange-haired son, do you?"

"Ichigo!" Isshin shrieked.

"Ah, yes. That would be him."

"Where is my spirited son!?" Isshin exclaimed.

"In my shop. I found him on the sidewalk looking beat up and cold."

Unusual quiet from Isshin for a moment. "Is he okay?" He asked, for once totally serious.

"Yes, yes. I'm warming him up as we speak." Urahara looked down at Ichigo in his arms, slightly drooling on his bare chest. Heh, so cute!

"He must be unconscious." Isshin commented knowingly.

"Er, why do you say that?" Kisuke said in confusion.

"Because if he was awake he would probably be an idiot and actually try to walk home." Isshin said with a sigh. "Besides, he isn't yelling."

"Oh! A bit hot-tempered, is he?"

"Yes! My glorious son is very angst-filled!"

"Uh…" Kisuke didn't know what to say to that. "Anyways, Isshin-san, I'll take good care of him and make sure he gets home alright."

"Thanks! Don't molest him!" With that Isshin hung up and Kisuke stared at the phone, wondering if the man was psychic. More like psycho. Not that Urahara had any room to talk.

Urahara's POV

"Goat-face?" The boy murmured as he stirred. He opened his eyes with a frown and instantly started struggling as he took in the situation. "Agh! Get off of me!"

"Calm down, Ichigo-kun!" I tried to get him to stop flailing about, but he wouldn't.

"Pervert! Molester!" Did psychic/psycho-ness run in the family?

"I'm not doing anything to you, I found you on the sidewalk and brought you back to my shop. And my name is Urahara Kisuke, not pervert or molester." I caught a fist that was heading for my face. "That's not very nice."

"Fuck off!"

"I'm friends with your dad, Kurosaki Isshin." I explained, pinning him onto his back so he wouldn't attack me again. His brown eyes glowed with anger.

"Why am I almost naked then?" He growled. "And why are you?"

"Body heat!" I chirped back.

"Right. Then get the fuck off of me."

"You promise not to attack?"

He nodded reluctantly. I let go of him and backed up, then clutched at my jaw as he delivered a swift punch.

"Thanks for helping me." He muttered and grabbed his wet clothes, tugging them on with a grimace. "But I don't know you and you kind of freak me out, so I'm going now."

"Wait, Ichigo-kun." I protested but he left anyways, with a heavy sigh I darted out after him and grabbed his waist, hoisting him over my shoulder. Tessai blinked as Ichigo yelled and beat at my back, trying to make me let go. "That will be all for tonight, Tessai." I said over Ichigo's yells. "I think I've got it here, you can go home."

"Yes, sir." The large man gave a bow and then left. I walked back to my room with Ichigo still over my shoulder, my back aching slightly as he pounded his fists against it.

I tossed him into the bed, noting he was shivering again in his wet clothes. "You're not very smart, are you?" I said with a sigh. He glared up at me and launched his fist at me again, but I caught it and spun him around, shoving him face first into the bed. "We gotta get you out of those wet clothes."

"Get off of me!" He shouted.

"Be calm." I gave him a pat on his orange head and smiled down at him. "I'm not going to rape you. Your father would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

He stopped struggling with a frown. "If you really know my father…what was my mother's name?"

I smiled down at him. "Masaki. Her name was Masaki." He finally relaxed in my grip and I let him go. "You really need to get out of those wet clothes and get warm." I lectured.

"I'm fine." He grumbled and inched away from me, still watching cautiously.

"You're going to get hyperthermia." I frowned as he shivered. "See?"

"Whatever." He stood up and started tugging his clothes over his head. I leaned back and relaxed at the unwitting show he was giving me, my eyes moving over his body as he started unbuckling his pants. He paused and glared over at me. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all! Please continue."

He scowled at me. "Do you mind _//leaving//?"_

"Oh. Yes I do."

"You're just going to watch me strip." He made it a statement, not a question.

"I already saw all of you before." I gave him a goofy grin. "So it really is nothing I haven't seen before."

He turned around abruptly and undid his pants, sliding them down and stepping out of them. My jaw dropped a little and my mouth watered as I took in the view of his boxer-clad behind. He shivered slightly, making me frown as I took in the goose bumps rising on his skin.

"You need to get warm." I stepped up to him immediately and wrapped my arms around him, covering him in the blanket that was also draped around me. His orange head fit perfectly underneath my chin, his bare chest rubbing against my ribs and stomach. He squirmed and tried to escape even despite my best *cough* intentions. "Body heat is the best way." I told him and guided him to the bed despite his struggling.

I sat so my back was against the wall at the head of the bed and he lay splayed across my lap. I had thus far managed to keep his arms pinned to his sides, but his struggling was becoming more and more frantic. Making him rub against my body in ways that made me…uncomfortable. If uncomfortable means I want to pin him down and ravish him.

So I did the only thing that I could think of doing in this type of situation. Which in hindsight, I think that it could have possibly made it worse.

I kissed him. Crushing our mouths together and forcing his body closer to mine. He squealed rather girlishly and jerked in my grasp, twisting his head from side to side. I allowed him to pull away from the kiss, but my mouth instantly sought his soft throat and nibbled delicately at the skin underneath his jaw line.

"Unnnn, Kisuke stop!" The boy moaned, his body shifting so I could feel his hardening erection.

"Ah, Ichigo-san, are you sure you want me to stop?" I released the hold I had on his arms and rubbed his erect cock through his boxers.

"Ungh!" He moaned and clutched at my arms desperately, panting slightly as his head buried against my shoulder. "Noooo…"

"No you're not sure, or no you want me to stop?" I questioned and pushed down his boxers to grip him and run my thumb over his leaking slit.

"No, don't stop!" His brown eyes went wide and he stared up at me pleadingly.

I couldn't help but chuckle and nudge him so he was lying on his back. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." With that I tugged his boxers the rest of the way and feasted on his fully-naked appearance. "Very good care." I have never heard so pleasant a sound in my life than when he shrieked as I took him into my mouth.

His hands weaved into my blond hair and tried to get me to take more, but I denied him. I pulled away from him with a popping sound and nearly knocked the lotion over in my haste to get it. He watched me with an aggravated scowl as I poured a dollop of the cold lotion onto my fingers and rubbed them together to warm the fluid. His eyes narrowed as I moved the fingers in between his legs and nudged at his entrance. He opened his mouth to protest but I bent my head down and sucked him again before he could do so.

While he was distracted I slipped a finger inside of his tight heat, making him groan. I could see him biting his lip as I opened him with my fingers- spreading them apart and searching for his prostate to make him forget about his pain. His hips jerked as I pressed against it, crying out and pushing back against them. I pulled free of his body and ignored the whine it produced.

"Don't worry, it gets much better." I commented with a grin, shoving my pants and boxer down and moving my own neglected erection to his entrance. Then I pressed in.

Ichigo's POV

The blond man must be some sort of sex god. How else could he have been able to get me to want him so quickly? Even the probing fingers felt good. Painful, but the jolts of pleasure entwined with the ache so seductively. When he pulled them away I couldn't help but protest, and then gasp as something blunt nudged my entrance. He forced his way inward, past the tight resistance, as deep as he could go. It was all I could do to cling to him as dark pain tinged the corner of my vision.

His hand over my erection soothed the ache and his mouth stifled the shout I gave. His other hand came up to stroke my hair as he stilled inside of me, and I hesitantly kissed him back. It was a welcome distraction from the pain and I soon found myself relaxing around him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and gave him a little nudge to encourage him to move.

Kisuke did so immediately, nearly pulling all the way out and slamming back in. The burn that accompanied the delicious friction sent wave after wave of pleasure up my spine. I dug my nails into his back and wailed as he repeatedly jabbed my prostate, working my erection at the same time. It was too much for me and I came, sobbing his name while he continued to hammer into me. My body spasmed as his still-hard erection nudged my prostate, milking the rest of my orgasm out of me. I almost sighed in relief when I felt something warm and wet fill me and he finally stilled.

My body trembled in the aftermath, jolting when he slipped out of my over-sensitive body. His hand petted my slightly damp hair and pulled me so my back rested against his chest. "Are you warm yet?"

I still felt a little tingly, but much better other than the slight hurt in my backside. "Yeah."

"Good!" He said cheerfully. "What are the chances of your father killing me for deflowering you?"

"Very high." I replied with a smirk. "Pervert."

Kisuke sighed regretfully and hugged me tighter. "Ah, it seems you have caught me, Ichigo." He teased.

Neither of us said anything for a moment. "Kisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for, you know…" I trailed off.

"No thanks necessary, the pleasure is all mine." He pinched one of my nipples and I jerked. "Out of curiosity…what happened?"

"Some dip shits attacked me from behind." I said with a scowl, remembering the occurrence. "I would have kicked their asses if it wasn't for the rocks."

"Ah." Kisuke pressed a light kiss to my temple where there was a little scratch. "Good thing I came."

"Yeah, I thought you would be fucking me for forever." There was a long pause, then a snort as he realized what I said.

"You have such a perverted mind!" He said through his chuckles, his chest rumbling with the laughter.

"You're the molester." I said, a yawn breaking my words.

"Hm, maybe you should sleep, Ichigo-chan."

"Don't call me chan." I mumbled back sleepily.

"Ichigo-tan?"

"Just drop the bloody suffix…" I curled closer to him. "Kisuke."

"Hm…alright, Ichigo." He murmured into my ear. "You won't let your father kill me, will you?" He asked childishly.

"Yes."

"Don't be so cruel!

**LINE**

**Hope you guys liked it! I love you guys, please review!**


	13. Crush

**Pairing: Nova x Ichigo mentions of one-sided Chad x Ichigo.**

**For those that don't know, Nova is a modified soul introduced in one of the filler arcs. His gigia form is a red-haired man with bright green eyes that wears a zippered mask that covers his entire head.**

**Summery: Nova has a crush on Ichigo. Possessive Nova. For seventhSINwrath.**

**Warnings!!! Yaoi, sex, smut, a shy seme, an adorable uke…Ichigo being the cute little Shinigami that he is. **

12 Crush 01

Nova's POV

I am very thankful that I have a mask to conceal my face. It is useful when I don't want to show my emotions. All I have to do it zip it closed and no one can see me. I think only Chad knows why, though. That when I look at Ichigo my emotions spin out of control, and I can do nothing but hide. Sometimes I can see Chad doing the same thing, staring at the orange-haired teenager with a faint blush on his cheeks.

It makes me angry because I want Ichigo for myself. But I couldn't find it within myself to fault him for liking such a charismatic creature. Sometimes I teleport myself into his room while he is sleeping to watch him; to stare at him without needing my mask to block my gaze.

My feelings for him have evolved past a simple crush and into infatuation. I know I am a stalker as I watch his every move, even when I am in the stuffed animal. I hate it because when I am in that form I am not worthy of Ichigo's attention, even though it has the benefit of not showing my emotions.

He was friendly with me, his eyes always fastening onto mine when I talked. It made me feel like the most important person in all the worlds when he did that. It also made it worse when he looked away. I wanted to lock him in a tower and never let him gaze upon anyone else but myself.

I cursed my shyness, my inability to just walk up to him and tell him how I feel. But I couldn't. So instead I was left to stand on the side lines.

It was a night like any other and I was in Ichigo's room again, watching him sleep. My green eyes flickered when he started shifting in his sleep, arching his back and lifting his hips for friction. A wet dream. I crossed the room from where I was sitting at his desk and approached the bed. He gasped in his sleep and started sweating slightly, his mouth parted. I leaned over, putting my ear next to his lips to hear the name of the person that could make him like this.

"_Nova."_

My eyes widened and I pulled away to stare down at him. Still asleep. Oh. Without thinking for another second I pulled my mask over my head and dropped it on the ground. It felt good to be free of it after wearing it for so long. Bending over to him once more, I pressed my lips to his. It felt good. I applied a little bit more pressure and darted my tongue out to taste him. His lips parted and he began to kiss me back- it was the best thing I had ever felt.

A hand brushes against my cheek and I jerk backwards in surprise. Ichigo's eyes were open and he was staring up at me with his brow furrowed slightly and his mouth wet from my kiss. "You look so good without your mask." He commented, his finger trailing down to my lips.

"Ichigo…" I kissed him again, climbing on top of him and pressing my body down on his. He was only wearing a night shirt and boxers so I could clearly feel his erection pressing against mine. I slid my hand up his shirt and teased his nipples, his moan muffled by my mouth. I broke away and pulled Ichigo's shirt over his head and then kissed my way down his chest.

The orange-haired teenager stopped me momentarily as his hands fumbled to unzip my jacket and push it off of me. "Why the fuck do you have so many layers on?" He snarled, yanked my shirt above my head. I chuckled as his eyes took in my chest, bringing his hands up to feel the muscles and inadvertently brush against my nipples. I hissed in reaction and shoved him back down, pushing his boxers down while I nibbled on his neck.

He shivered and his hands fumbled with my belt and threw it onto the floor before undoing my pants. I pulled away and got off the bed so I could toe off my boots and take my pants and boxers off. His eyes drifted down my body and widened slightly, a light flush quick to creep up on his cheeks. I knelt on the bed once more, my erection jutting, and yanked his boxers off the rest of the way. He squirmed slightly at my silent observation, his head tilted to the side in an attempt to hide his blush.

I lined my erection up to his entrance and started to nudge myself in, but was stopped by his shoving hands. "Nova! You have to prepare me first."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at his entrance. "Prepare?"

"Yeah with, like…lube…or lotion." His face was tinged pink as he gestured down at himself.

"Do you have any?"

"Umm…here." He grabbed some lotion from his desk and handed it to me.

"Now what do I do?" I asked curiously.

"You, uh, put some on your fingers and then stretch me out with them."

I guess that makes sense… I poured a dollop onto my hand and then pushed one into his tight puckered hole. He jerked a little, his breath catching in his throat as I moved it around. I quickly added in a second finger and his jaw clenched, his hips jerking in reaction. "Slower!" He snapped, trying to regain control of his breathing.

I did so a little guilty, very aware of my inexperience. When he stopped shivering I added a third finger and watched him toss his head from side to side, his hands clenching at the sheets. I kissed his stomach, dipping my tongue into his belly button as he panted for breath. I moved my fingers a little bit and accidentally pressed down, then jerked in surprise when he let out a shriek. "Ichigo? Are you okay?" I asked, worried as I started to remove my fingers.

"Don't stop!"

Oh, I wasn't expecting that. Curiously, I watched him as I repeated my motion from before and drank his body as he moaned and his legs fell even more open. Deciding that I wasn't going to get a better invitation, I pulled my hand free and poured some more lotion onto my hand, slicking myself up.

I nudged myself inside of him, this time not stopping. "Ngh!" The strained noise came from behind his clenched teeth as he clutched at my shoulders. I knew it hurt him…but it felt so good to me. I was finally all the way inside of him, biting my lower lip in restraint. I started to move but his legs clamped around me and he shook his head, opening his eyes with a little glare. "Be…Be a little more patient." He managed to get out through ragged breath.

I nodded hesitantly and kissed his lips, petting his hair and snuggling close to him. I still couldn't believe I got my Ichi. When he finally managed to relax I pulled out slowly and gave a cautious thrust, watching his face carefully for hints of pain. He still looked a little tense, but when I brushed against that spot inside of him he gave a little cry of pleasure that I was fast becoming addicted to.

"N-Nova!" He cried my name and desperately pumped his own erection. So perfect… I didn't hold back with my strength as I slid in and out of him, our skin slapping together accompanied by wet noises that made him blush so beautifully.

"Ichigo." I breathed his name. I would do anything for him. I would kill for him, I would die for him. He is my world. His body clenched around me as he shot white gunk all over his chest. I climaxed as well inside of him, burying my head into his neck as I clutched at him and refused to let go.

I slumped over his body, probably crushing him, but he didn't complain. I sucked at his sweaty shoulder sleepily, totally comfortable with my spent organ still inside of him and his seed sticky between out bodies.

"Ichigo!" A loud voice came from the door, making both of us tense. "Are you alright, my son?!"

"Yeah dad!" He said hoarsely, and then coughed to clear his throat. "Yeah! It was just a nightmare!"

"Are you suuure~?" To our horror the door started to creak open but Ichigo was quick to throw a pillow at it before it did.

"Yes! Leave me alone, ya old coot!"

"Alright, daddy will go check on your sister." We both sighed as the door shut again. I pulled out of him, starting as Ichigo hissed unexpectedly.

"Ichigo?" I said timidly. "Are you okay?" I touched his shoulder slightly and tried to turn him over so I could look at the damage.

"I'm fine." He wouldn't be moved, but instead rested his head on my chest. "I've had worse."

"That isn't what I asked." But I happily cuddled him.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, but allowed me to pet him. "It was worth it." He said finally. "I didn't think you wanted me…"

"How could I not?" I asked, honestly confused. It must be a human thing.

"It doesn't matter."

"We didn't use 'protection' or anything." I said with a frown, trying to remember what I could about human mechanisms. "Are you going to get pregnant?"

His eyes grew wide and he blinked at me before bursting out into laughter. "Men can't get pregnant!" He laughed.

"No?" I asked curiously. He shook his head, still snickering. "That's okay, we'll adopt." He blinked up at me and shook his head, muttering to himself so low I couldn't hear it. "I love you." I said confidently. This time he looked startled before his eyes softened and he smiled up at me.

"I love you too."

**LINE**

**So…what did you think? I have never read a Nova x Ichigo fic before, or any fic with Nova in it. Do you think I kept him in character enough? I hope so, but if not I apologize.**

**Please review!**


	14. Feverous Ferocious: Part 1 of 2

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summery: High school two shot. Nnoitra hits on Ichigo and gets turned down every time. So Nnoitra makes a deal with Ichigo that he will leave Ichigo alone if he wants, after one date with Nnoitra. I apologize for any out of character-ness, but this is an AU. I really needed to get this out of my system while working on my other Nnoitra x Ichigo story =)**

**Warnings!!! Yaoi, smut, lemon, CONSENSUAL sex, cursing.**

Feverous Ferocious: Part 1/2

_Fervorous:_ full of intense feeling or expression.

_Ferocious:_ marked by unrelenting intensity; extreme

"Hey cutie." The tall, dark haired senior leered down at Ichigo. "Want to come to my place tonight?"

Ichigo glared up at the boy. "Fuck no."

"Eh?" Nnoitra scrunched up his eyes. "Why not?"

"The same reason as last time."

Nnoitra Jiruga is one of the school's worst deviants. He's well over 6 feet tall and has shoulder length dark hair which hangs over one eye. He's rude, arrogant, disrespectful… and won't stop hitting on Ichigo. No matter how many times he gets shot down, he always asks the orange haired teen to have sex, or whatever innuendo he chooses to use that day.

Ichigo has tried to ignore him. That resulted in his ass getting slapped so hard he had a bruise. Seriously. Nnoitra was bugging the hell out of him, and his attention didn't seem to be turning elsewhere. Normally Ichigo would have just beaten the asshole up, but Nnoitra was a good fighter. A very good fighter. The last guy who got in a fight with him ended up in a coma.

At the moment Nnoitra was bracing his long arm above Ichigo's head and staring down at him. Ichigo was pinned up against the wall scowling up at Nnoitra in a way that would normally deter others from messing with him. Nnoitra frowned down at Ichigo, trying to figure out a way to get Ichigo to do something with him.

"Don't knock until you've tried it." Nnoitra taunted, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. "You'll never want to leave me after I'm finished with you."

"I said I'm not interested." Ichigo snapped and tried to duck underneath the arm. Students passing were giving them both weird glances and Ichigo just wanted to go home and enjoy the weekend.

"Hah! You don't even know if you're interested or not." Nnoitra slammed his hand in front of Ichigo's face so he couldn't leave. "I'll make you a deal, Strawberry." The tall boy said with a calculating gleam in his eye. "If after one date with me, you don't want me, I'll leave you alone."

Ichigo was very surprised by the suggestion, not to mention suspicious. "Just a date?" Nnoitra's grin widened. "No sex?"

"Not if you don't want it." Nnoitra's visible eye narrowed until it was just a slit. "But I guarantee that you'll want it."

Ugh, Ichigo mentally shuddered. This guy was such a lecher!!!

"Fine." Ichigo finally spat out after a moment's contemplation. "But you have to leave me alone after it!"

"Only if you don't want me."

Snorting, Ichigo rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Yeah, whatever."

"Give me your cell phone." Nnoitra demanded and held out a hand.

"Why?"

"So I can put my number in it. Unless you want to give me yours?" Nnoitra smirked knowingly. Ichigo grumbled and slapped his cell phone into his hand. "Good. Call me tonight and we'll schedule our _date." _Nnoitra glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eyes with a perverted gleam.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo muttered and slipped his cell into his back pocket. "I'll call you later."

"Good." Nnoitra skimmed over Ichigo's backside while he walked away. Delectable.

Ichigo had told his dad he was hanging out with some friends, then left to meet up with Nnoitra at some diner. Nothing too fancy, just a good place to eat. It would be a classic dinner and a movie date, which Ichigo regretting even having to go to.

He walked in and instantly spotted Nnoitra who was wearing a black t-shirt with some sort of band on the front of it and a loose pair of jeans. His hands were propped behind his head and he was gazing somewhere else so he didn't notice Ichigo right away. His eyes slowly panned the room, and then paused when he caught sight of Ichigo approaching. His mouth curved up in a smile and he stood just as Ichigo got to the table.

"Hey, Ichigo." Nnoitra said with a smile and conspicuously wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans, cursing his nerves. He was supposed to be the one nonchalant about the whole thing!

"Nnoitra." Ichigo said civilly.

Ichigo sat across from Nnoitra, fighting the urge to cross his arms across his chest defensively. Nnoitra put his elbows on the table and rested his entwined fingers under his chin as he examined Ichigo.

"So, Ichigo, tell me about yourself." Nnoitra said, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face.

"Um…like what?" Ichigo said, staring at a spot on the table.

"You ever been a date before?" Nnoitra said, his mouth curving deviously as he took in Ichigo's flushed demeanor.

"No, not really." Ichigo mumbled, still looking everywhere but at Nnoitra.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Er, hang out with friends I guess. Go to my dojo; try to evade my dad's surprise attacks." Ichigo said, glancing up into Nnoitra's eyes and looking away again.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at the last part. "Evade your dad's surprise attacks?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah. He's a bit crazy." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a little sheepishly.

Nnoitra snorted. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My old man actually assigned all of his kids' numbers according to our strength."

Ichigo looked at Nnoitra a little disbelieving and laughed. "You got to be shitting me."

"No, no! I'm totally serious. He has like ten kids, all from different mothers. It's like he's setting up franchises."

Ichigo chuckled, "Shit, I have my hands full with just two sisters, I don't know what I would do if I had nine!"

"Hah! Luckily I don't have to deal with all of them." Nnoitra said with a smirk, trying not to let on how pleased he was with the flowing conversation.

"Yeah, so what number are you?" Ichigo asked, looking at Nnoitra curiously.

"Number five. But I stopped really caring about that awhile ago."

"You're dad is nuts." Ichigo laughed again.

The waiter showed up and took their order, Ichigo ordered some cheesy fries and Nnoitra ordered a burger.

"So you live with your mom then?" Ichigo asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Nah, I live by myself."

"Really?" Ichigo asked in interest.

"Yeah, I prefer it." Both of them were relaxing a little more around each other. Ichigo had completely forgotten that he was being 'forced' to go on this date.

"I like to keep to myself, but I couldn't imagine leaving my family anytime soon. It's just my dad and my sisters, so we're closer to each other than we would have been before…" Ichigo trailed off, his eyes dulling slightly as he got caught in the memory. Nnoitra noticed with a slight frown.

"So you go to a dojo?" Nnoitra asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo's eyes cleared and he looked thankful for the change.

"Do you like it?"

"Sure. I think I would have stopped going after awhile, but there's this one girl who I just can't beat…" Ichigo scowled and Nnoitra laughed, the sound low and deep.

"A girl kicks your ass?" He asked with a twisted smile. Ichigo glowered at him.

"Yeah, Tatsuki is a fucking demon." Ichigo grumbled.

"Tatsuki?" Nnoitra asked with a raised eyebrow. "That girl you hang out with sometimes?"

"Yep."

"I guess she's pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Ichigo stared at Nnoitra incredulously. "She's the second strongest fighter in all Japan! And the reason she's only second is because she had a broken arm."

"Hah! I guess she's okay." Nnoitra grinned when Ichigo sputtered. It really was too much fun getting him all flustered.

The food came and they dug in. Nnoitra paused mid-chew when Ichigo lifted a fry gooey with cheese to his mouth, darting out his tongue to catch the end of the long strand. Ichigo noticed him looking and frowned.

"What?"

"Huh?" Nnoitra blinked. "Oh, nothing. Just lost in thought."

"Don't hurt yourself." Ichigo teased.

Nnoitra grunted and rolled his eyes. "Not all of us have to clear the smoke from the room when we think."

"Hey! I'm in the top 10 percent of the class!" Ichigo protested.

"Is that so? I didn't take you for a nerd." Nnoitra tossed a fry into his mouth.

"Oi! I'm not a nerd." Ichigo grumbled. "I just have to work harder so teachers don't think I'm a slacker. They already judge me enough because of my hair."

"Really now?" Nnoitra eyes Ichigo's orange strands with interest. "It's natural, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah." Ichigo looked slightly confused now. Usually people assumed he bleached his hair or something.

"Hn. I like it. It goes well with your personality."

Ichigo blushed and looked away from Nnoitra's intense gaze. "Oh. Thanks." He muttered.

Nnoitra had to fight not to laugh. He was too cute with that adorable blush. It made him want to throw the boy onto the table and ravish him.

They talked until it was almost time for the movie to start, relaxing in each other's company in a way that was surprising to them both. When Ichigo pulled out his money to pay for his half Nnoitra frowned.

"I'm paying."

"It's only fair I pay for my half." Ichigo insisted with a scowl. "I'm not some girl."

"I'm the one who invited you. I'm paying."

Ichigo grumbled, but put his money away. This was a _date _after all. Nnoitra looked awfully smug in his victory, making Ichigo glower at him.

"What movie are we going to go see?" Ichigo asked as they walked down the street.

"Saw 5." Nnoitra made sure to slow his pace so that Ichigo's shorter legs could keep up comfortably. "I hope you don't mind horror movies."

"Nah. The first four were all right. I just wonder how they're going to keep making them interesting."

"Yeah. So few movies are original lately." Nnoitra commented as they approached the theater. "They're stuck on remakes and plots that have been done before."

"At least the special effects are good."

Nnoitra paid for their tickets- "I can pay for myself damn it!"- and they took their seats in the back. There weren't many people in the theater, thankfully, which was what Nnoitra preferred. Nnoitra's long legs brushed against Ichigo's as he sprawled his lanky body out. Ichigo twitched a little, but didn't move his leg away.

"I still can't believe you haven't been on a date before." Nnoitra said while they were waiting for the movie to start. "I figured that that big breasted girl that follows you around like a puppy would rope you into one."

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I don't like her like that."

"Yeah? That's good. Better for me." He glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

Ichigo flushed a little and didn't reply. The lights dimmed low and the previews flashed across the screen. Nnoitra took the opportunity to watch Ichigo, the lights flickering over his face intriguingly. He was a very attractive guy. It had taken all of Nnoitra's will power to not grope him during dinner, and now he was digging his nails into the palm of his hand to resist the temptation.

Shifting in his seat, Ichigo stared up at the large screen. His eyes shifted to Nnoitra for a second before snapping back. Nnoitra's mouth curved upwards deviously and he took the opportunity to reach and arm over and drape it on the back of Ichigo's seat. Ichigo looked over at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra made a point of not looking at Ichigo, watching the movie. So Ichigo shrugged it off and continued to watch the massacre on the screen. Nnoitra had to fight back a snicker as he took in this reaction. Obviously this guy has never had this move pulled on him, or pulled it on somebody else. So oblivious!

Ichigo did notice, however, when a hand gently nudged his shoulder. He looked over at Nnoitra suspiciously, but Nnoitra remained staring at the screen. Once again shrugging it off, Ichigo returned his eyes to the movie once again. Nnoitra studied Ichigo's face, and then dropped his hand onto Ichigo's shoulder. This time Ichigo scowled and turned to Nnoitra, Nnoitra gazed at him innocently and didn't remove his hand.

"Nnoitra…" Ichigo hissed in warning.

"Ichigo." Nnoitra replied back.

"You can't…"

"I'm not doing anything." Yet.

"Your arm." He said plainly.

"Do you mind it?" Nnoitra asked curiously. Ichigo flushed and turned his face forward again, muttering to himself. Nnoitra smiled almost happily and conspicuously scooted closer to Ichigo, shifting lower in his seat so he wasn't towering above the other boy. His thumb automatically rubbed against Ichigo's shoulder, his fingers lying casually against his shirt.

Ichigo looked up at Nnoitra, biting his lower lip as he thought. Nnoitra gazed down at him, his mouth relaxed as he slid his hand from Ichigo's shoulder to his neck, his fingers nudging Ichigo's chin and tilting it up. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the corner of Ichigo's mouth and then pulled away. His eyes searched Ichigo's, looking for an answer. Ichigo stared back, his mouth parted slightly. What was he doing? This was Nnoitra! But he had been having such a good time so far…

The taller teen pressed his lips fully against Ichigo's, keeping his mouth parted only slightly. Ichigo closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little into the kiss, his body trembling with nerves at the kiss. Nnoitra turned in his seat so he was facing Ichigo more and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in to tease in between Ichigo's teeth. Ichigo opened his mouth a little more and lifted a hand to the dark haired teen's face, pushing the bangs that were tickling his face out of the way.

He paused when his hand brushed against rough fabric and pulled away. Nnoitra frowned and caught Ichigo's hand, pulling it away to he couldn't see what he had touched. Ichigo scowled at him and pushed the bangs away. Over Nnoitra's left eye was a dark eye patch that blended perfectly with his hair, which was why Ichigo hadn't noticed it before. A long scar ran from his forehead, underneath the eye patch, and then curved down his check slightly.

Nnoitra was frowning at Ichigo now. Irritated that he had seen the eye patch that he had worked so hard to keep hidden. He didn't like his disfiguration; it was ugly and made people cringe, so he hid it. A boy in Physical Education class once caught sight of it and threatened to tell everyone, so Nnoitra beat him up so badly he ended up in a coma. But Ichigo's face wasn't twisting in disgust; he was scrutinizing the scar carefully, shifting his hand to brush it with his thumb. Nnoitra flinched and tried to pull away, but Ichigo grabbed the back of his head to hold him still. The scarred man glared at Ichigo, but Ichigo ignored him and leaned up. Nnoitra's eye widened in shock as Ichigo's soft lips pressed ever so gently against his scar, directly underneath the eye patch.

The man froze, his face slack in shock. Ichigo's lips sent a shock of pleasure originating from the slightly sensitive, scarred tissue. When Ichigo pulled away he gave Nnoitra one of his rare smiles.

"That's kind of cool." Was all he said before he leaned up and met Nnoitra in another kiss. Nnoitra would have thought his heart beat a little faster if he actually believed in such ridiculous things.

Instead he kissed Ichigo back. He thrust his tongue into Ichigo's hot mouth, pressed so tightly together that it was almost painful. He pulled away from the kiss long enough to push the armrest between them out of the way and then yanked the tangerine-haired man into another deep kiss. Ichigo was making small little noises of contentment into the kiss and was gripping Nnoitra's shoulders tightly; as if afraid he was going to leave.

Nnoitra nipped Ichigo's lips lightly and tilted his chin up, moving his mouth to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped and moaned as Nnoitra sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. Thank god the theater was almost empty! But wait…

"Don't leave a mark!" Ichigo hissed in warning.

"Why? Got another date tonight?" Nnoitra chuckled into Ichigo's ear and nibbled on it slightly.

Ichigo groaned, but quickly came back to his senses. "My…dad…will…see." Ichigo muttered brokenly.

Nnoitra pulled away regretfully, but a mischievous smile soon crossed his face. "I'll just have to leave marks where nobody will see."

"What do you-

Ichigo gasped as Nnoitra shoved his shirt up and latched his mouth on Ichigo's collarbone. Ichigo jolted in surprised and bit his lip to try and stifle his cry.

"Nnoitra…" He murmured.

"Ichigo." Nnoitra purred, licking his lips and kissing him again while his hand caressed Ichigo's chest and stomach.

"You have to stop…"

Nnoitra's face twisted in displeasure at his words. "Why?"

"Because we've only been on one date and you're molesting me!"

Oh. Ichi is such a prude, Nnoitra thought fondly. He removed his hand and pressed one last chaste kiss to Ichigo's lips.

"I guess that means we need to go on another date." He said slyly.

"Yeah…" Ichigo trailed off uncertainly. Nnoitra said nothing more, resting his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and keeping the smaller boy's body against his own.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. When the lights finally came back on, Ichigo stood slowly and stretched, revealing a flash of his skin to Nnoitra's wandering eye. They walked out of the theater and into the warm summer air. Ichigo looked up at the starry sky with a half smile and jumped slightly when Nnoitra entwined their hands.

"So where do you live?" Nnoitra asked with that cocky grin of his.

"Umm…" For a second Ichigo had to think, his brain had to reboot after the other senior grabbed his hand. "This way."

"That's good." Nnoitra commented as they walked.

"What's good?"

"You live in the same direction that I do."

"Oh…" Ichigo trailed off and looked away, trying to hide the red tint that appeared on his cheeks.

"So Ichi, do I get another date?"

"Um…" He glanced over at Nnoitra who was watching at him with a narrowed eye. "Yeah, sure."

Nnoitra's face lit up in a smile. "How about tomorrow?"

"What were you thinking of?"

"You could come by my place and watch some movies." Nnoitra suggested, tightening the grip he had on Ichigo's hand.

"Okay."

Nnoitra had to contain the glee he felt. "So does this mean we're going out now?"

"Uh…Does it?"

"Yes." Nnoitra responded confidently.

"Hey, Nnoitra?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not looking for an open relationship. If we're dating now, that means we're exclusive."

"Of course." Nnoitra said with a laugh. "If I just wanted a fuck buddy I wouldn't have taken you on a date." Ichigo still looked a little uncertain, but shrugged it off. "So are we going out?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, chewing on his lower lip and glancing up at Nnoitra, wondering if this is such a good idea.

Nnoitra leaned down and gave Ichigo a quick kiss, wanting to prolong it but not pushing his luck.

"Here's my place." Ichigo said as they neared the clinic. "So, um, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Nnoitra said, his voice deep and husky. "I'll give you directions then."

"Kay." Ichigo stood on his tippy toes and brushed his lips against Nnoitra's scarred cheek, then dashed up the path to his house. "Talk to you later."

Nnoitra eagerly took in the sight of Ichigo's ass, and then sighed as the front door closed behind him. Damn, finally Ichigo is his boyfriend. It only took a couple months of trying, too. He tried to hide the smile that came to his lips. He felt like some adolescent that jumps up and down at their first boyfriend or girlfriend. He's much to dignified for that. But as soon as he got home he couldn't help but smile widely in excitement.

I've got you now, Ichigo.

**LINE**

**This was getting to be so long I had to break it into two separate parts. It didn't work in with the plot if they jumped directly into bed together. **

**Again, I apologize for any OOC-ness.**


	15. Feverous Ferocious: Part 2 of 2

Fervorous Ferocious: Part 2/2

Ichigo's POV

I walked over to Nnoitra's house Saturday afternoon nervously. Although I had already gone on a date with Nnoitra, this was different. This was all alone, at his _house. _And I still wasn't sure if the other senior was serious about me at all. But what happened in the movie theater…it had felt good. And it was so comfortable talking to him. It was something I hadn't expected.

I rang the doorbell and shifted from foot to foot as I heard footsteps approach the door. It slid open to reveal Nnoitra's smirking face.

"Yo!" His gaze slid over me and then back to my face. "You look nice, Ichi."

"Er, thanks. So do you." I muttered, not meeting his eyes. It was true. He was wearing a tight red shirt that made the muscles I didn't know he had stand out. His dark haired was actually not hanging in his face today, revealing the eye patch and the scar. It was strangely attractive to me, for some unknown reason. I wonder if his eye is still intact and just damaged, or if it is gone completely. I shake myself from my thoughts and step inside. The door shuts behind me and one of his hands slips around my waist.

"How 'bout a hello kiss?" He tilted my chin up and leaned down. I raised myself up on my toes to meet him, my arms reached up to loop around his neck. Our lips met and I felt my stomach flutter as we kissed. His hands stayed at my waist for a second, then slid down and cupped my ass. I gave a startled yelp into the kiss but he only gripped tighter, deepening the kiss and finally pulling away. "That was a hello." He said smugly.

"Whatever." I blushed and looked away.

"I'll give ya the tour."

I nodded and allowed him to take my hand, leading me through the house. It was actually pretty nice, intense dark colors calmed slightly by neutral pastels as accents.

The kitchen looked like it had never been used, and there was a carton of leftover Chinese food sitting on the counter. I raised an eyebrow at him but he only shrugged. "I don't cook."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. He dragged me on to the living room which had a huge TV in the middle with a comfy-looking leather couch in front of it. Several textbooks were scattered about the room. He continued to lead me, gesturing to the bathroom and then pulling me into the last room.

"And this is the bedroom." His hand dropped down and gave my ass a sharp squeeze, making me jump a little and glare at him.

"Weren't we going to watch some movies?" I said reproachfully.

"Yeah." Nnoitra said with a frown and pulled away. "Are you hungry? We can order in."

"Hm, what are you thinking?" I slipped my hands onto the back of his neck and moved our bodies closer. I enjoyed the way his eyes immediately fastened onto my lips. "Well?" I asked in amusement when he didn't answer.

"What?" His eyes snapped up to mine again.

"What were you thinking of ordering in?"

"Oh…pizza?"

"Sounds good." I pulled his head down and gave him another kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and caressed mine, his body gently nudging me towards the bed. I stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Food and a movie." I said, trying to sound stern, but I knew the red tinting my cheeks betrayed me.

"Tease." Nnoitra grumbled and let me go.

Nnoitra ordered the pizza while I looked over his movie collection. There were a lot of horror movies, with a few action adventures and comedies. I slid one of them out and looked at the back, then started slightly as I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist.

"Did ya pick one?" Nnoitra drawled as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Dog Soldiers?"

"I haven't seen it." I said with a shrug. He put the movie on as I made myself comfortable on the couch. He turned off the lights and sat next to me, pulling my body against his own. I shifted until legs were curled over his, my head resting on his chest with his arms around me. It was comfortable, although I have never been the cuddling type- and I seriously doubted Nnoitra was either- but it felt good to snuggled against him. One of his hands rested around my waist while the other gently pets my hair.

"You're hair is so soft." Nnoitra commented in amusement. "My fingers slip through it so easily."

"Shut up." I mumbled. "You make me sound like a girl."

"Hah! It's very obvious you're not."

"Good." I said grumpily.

We didn't move until the pizza came. It was a good thing I wasn't squeamish because otherwise eating something with red tomato sauce and watching werewolves rip people wouldn't be a good combination. I licked my lips as some dribbled on my chin, then wrinkled my nose as Nnoitra bent over and licked it off for me.

I was totally relaxed in his arms. Not sleepy, though. Anything but that. If anything the close proximity to Nnoitra's body made me hyper-aware. We put in another movie that I didn't even pay attention to the name of. While his eyes were fixed on the screen I shifted my body and leaned up, giving a light lick to his exposed neck. He turned to me with a confused frown, but I only smirked and then gave a lick to his lips before pulling away and pretending to watch the movie.

He growled at me and then I was on my back, pinned against the couch. "You're a tease." His black hair hung down from him, tickling my face as he kissed me. I returned it eagerly, my hands clenching at his shoulders as an uncomfortable sensation appeared between my legs. I shifted my hips to try and relieve it, then realized that I was actually hard and there was an answering hardness pressed against my hip.

"Yah like that?" Nnoitra whispered in my ear, rubbing our cloth-covered erections together. I moaned and pressed up against him, almost breathless with the pleasurable sensation. "You're so fucking hot." He hissed against my ear.

"Shit!" I arched my back and bucked my hips.

"Hold on." He muttered and pulled away. I blinked in confusion at the sudden loss of contact. Then I was being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Nnoitra!" I yelped and hit his back. "Put me the fuck down!"

"That's not gonna happen." He gave my ass a hard slap making me squirm.

He strode to his room, me still pounding on his back and kicking my legs furiously. It only made him snicker and grope me more. He kicked the door to his bedroom open and then threw me onto the bed. I scowled at him and sat up on my elbows. I opened my mouth to say something but his lips sealed over mine before I could.

His slightly cold hands slid underneath my shirt, making me twitch at the slight chill. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head, then he latched his mouth onto one of my nipple. I tossed my head back in pleasure and reached for his shirt as well, tugging it off of him. I paused and lifted my hand, placing it onto his strong chest. A long vertical scar stretched down the length of his torso. He gazed down at me with a blank expression, not saying anything as I bit my lip and traced the raised tissue.

The tall, dark haired man kissed me again, our bare torsos rubbing together deliciously as his hands tugged at my belt and undid it hastily. I squeaked in protest and grabbed his hands. "Nnoitra…"

"What is it?"

"What do you…" I coughed and looked away sheepishly. "I mean, you don't just want me for sex, do you?"

He frowned heavily and his brow furrowed as he stared down at me, then shoved my chest so I landed flat on my back with a grunt. He climbed on top of me, straddling my hips as he glowered at me. "I already told you if I wanted a fuck buddy I wouldn't have taken you on a date." With that he kissed me savagely, his hand scrambling at my belt and practically yanked my pants down to expose my erection. I swallowed harshly and screwed my eyes shut as he pumped me.

Satisfied I wasn't going to interrupt him further, Nnoitra got off me and pulled my pants off the rest of the way so I was completely exposed to his eye. He leered down at me, making me want to cover myself but he batted my hands away and traced a long finger along the length of my erection. He stopped as soon as I squirmed into the touch, making me whine in annoyance. He chuckled darkly and stood up from the bed, unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers.

My mouth went dry as I took in his naked form. He was obviously strong, with hard wiry muscles covering his pale body. His penis was the same width as my own, but he was a lot longer, and uncut. I couldn't stop staring at him, even as he knelt on the bed and crawled over me.

"Ya like what ya see?" He drawled confidently. My eyes snapped up to his and heat filled my face in embarrassment. He reached over me and grabbed the bottle of lotion next to his bed and flipped the cap open.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at it questioningly. "What's that for?"

"It's so I don't rip you open." He poured some onto his fingers while I watched him apprehensively. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I'm not sure I want to do this… He spread my legs apart and his fingers probed along my crack before nudging at my entrance. I snapped my legs closed and scrambled backwards immediately, then blushed hotly at my reaction. He eyed me, then grabbed my legs and gently pulled me back into position.

He pushed my legs apart again, and this time I was prepared for his fingers rubbing my entrance, then slipping one inside.

"Ah!" I cried out and brought my hands to his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin. It felt weird, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. He moved it in and out a few times before he pushed another one in next to it. The second one hurt. I clenched my eyes shut and gasped for breath as he spread them apart and rotated them around inside of me. My body jerked as he brushed against something inside of me that made me gasp and press back against them.

Then he pushed in a third. This one didn't just hurt, it burned and made my lower back throb in protest. Shit, I wasn't expecting this. But then he pressed down on the nub inside of me again, so I decided to forgive him. He finally pulled the fingers away and leaned down to kiss me, pushing my legs to my chest as he lubed up his member and rubbed it against my entrance.

"Agh!" I screamed as he pressed in. He was quick to silence me with his mouth, stifling my cries and moans. It felt like he was splitting me in half, tearing me open and burning my insides. I wrenched my mouth away from his and gasped for breath, keening as he thrust the rest of the way in.

I was aware of him mumbling something against my ear but I couldn't make out what it was in my state.

"It hurts…" I whispered, mortified by the tears welling in my eyes. "Nnoitra, make it stop, hit that thing again." I pleaded.

"Shit…" He hissed. "If I move I'm not going to be able to be gentle."

I doubt it could hurt more. "Just…hit it." I said with a whimper. His tongue darted out and licked my ear lightly before retreating.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Anything to stop the pain.

Nnoitra pulled out slowly and thrust back in. There was still the pain of the stretch, but the nudge against my prostate made me gasp. He was nibbling on my ear now, thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. When he rocked his hips and pushed in all of the way there was a slight stabbing pain, but it was almost erotic.

"Do ya like it?" He drawled into my ear, his eye slanted in lust.

I nodded and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, grabbing handfuls of his hair and bring his face to mine in a desperate kiss. He eagerly returned it, grabbing my legs and pushing them up over his shoulder as he thrust into me.

A sharp ache was developing in my tail bone, but I ignored it in favor of the pleasurable sensations wracking my body with every slap of our hips. One of his long-fingered hands pumped my erection and then I was lost. Screaming in ecstasy as I came. It was like a pulsing blackness originating behind my eyelids that overwhelmed all of my senses.

I panted harshly as Nnoitra continued to pound into me. Now that I had come, the forceful penetration was becoming very uncomfortable. I winced slightly as he lifted my hips and thrust erratically. I clenched around him and arched my back as I felt a warm, wet sensation fill me. I twitched in reaction, almost sighing in relief as Nnoitra lowered my legs and pulled out of me. He laid beside me and stroked my shivering body, his eye staring at my face as I gazed back at him sleepily.

"Was it good for you?" Nnoitra purred, leaning over and pressing his face against my hair.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered with a blush, uncomfortable with talking about what we just did.

"It won't always hurt like that." He drawled and rolled back onto my body. I couldn't hold back a whimper when I realized he was hard again. "Think ya can go again?" I furrowed my eyebrows and flinched as the head of his cock rubbed against my abused entrance.

"I don't know…" I moaned as I started to harden.

"Hah! Well I'll just have to make it easier on ya." He gave me a smirk and then I was being flipped over onto my stomach.

"What-

I gasped and dug my hands into the sheets as I was filled again. He was all the way inside of me in a single thrust, his larger body pressed against my back tightly. Fucking fuck, fuck! I buried my head into the pillow, trying to concentrate on my efforts to suffocate myself rather than the raw pain of my backside. One of his hands unbent my clenching fingers while the other forced the pillow away from my face.

"I want to hear ya." He said in way of explanation, emphasizing his point with a particularly hard thrust and a quick pump to my erection.

Groaning loudly, I shifted and pressed my hot face against the cool sheets, trying to ignore Nnoitra's snicker. My eyes flaring, I dug my nails into the headboard and shoved back into him, purposefully clenching around him at the same time. His consequential growl and quickened pace were worth the extra bit of pain. Not to mention the overwhelming pleasure wrought from my body as he slammed into my prostate.

"Fuck Ichigo." He snarled above me. "I'm never going to let you leave this bed." His hands dug into my waist as he jerked my hips back to meet his. "You're never fucking leaving me."

"Shit shit shit…" I hissed. "Give me more!"

"Ya fucking think you can take it? Fine." I wasn't sure I could take it. Now he was pulling all the way out of me and shoving himself back in so hard and fast I was sure I was bleeding somewhere. But fuck if it didn't feel like heaven. It was all I could take and I was screaming his name and coming onto the sheets. I would have collapsed into my own fluids if it wasn't for his grip keeping me up. I was near unconscious when he came inside of me the second time that night.

I moaned my complaint as he pulled out of me, lifting my upper body slightly to pull the sheets away and throw them onto the floor. I was half asleep when he finally relaxed beside me, his body curving behind mine as he stroked my hair.

"So is it a done deal?"

I woke up slightly with a frown at my sleep being disrupted. "What?"

"You're not going to pull the 'I'm not interested' excuse anymore, are you?"

"No." I growled. "Just as long as you don't find someone else to perv on."

"Hah! I'm not an idiot. I only go for the best, anything else isn't worth my time."

"Fucker." I muttered and flipped over, cuddling into his warmth and nuzzling his bare chest.

"I think the pain in your ass right now is evident of that."

"If you ever want to do it again you'll let me sleep. And bring me lots of aspirin when I wake up."

"Yeah, yeah. We wouldn't want our little Ichi in pain, would we?"

"You must never want sex again."

"…"

"…"

"Night Ichi."

"Night."

**LINE**

**Don't ask. I have no idea. This somehow turned into a double lemon, blame it on my muse. Stupid bastard.**

**Please review!!!**


	16. I'm Sorry

**Pairing: Jushiro x Ichigo **

**Summery: Jushiro goes to the real world to tell Ichigo that Rukia has died, and then comforts him. Pairing requested by Tsarnin.**

**I don't know where my beta went, but I figured I waited long enough so I decided to put this chapter up. When they get back to me I'll put the beta'd chapter up.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, rough sex, lemon, smut, character death, angst. **

14 I'm Sorry 01

Jushiro Ukitake sighed and stared out the window with a frown. It had been an awful week. Rukia Kuchiki had been killed by a stray hollow in what was supposed to be a simulation. She had managed to save the trainees, but was unlucky herself. Arrangements for her funeral were already being made, but there was one unpleasant aspect that white-haired captain decided to take on himself.

Informing Kurosaki Ichigo of his friend's demise.

With his illness under control, Jushiro traveled to the human world and arrived at Urahara Kisuke's shop. "That is awful." Urahara sighed and stared off into the distance. "Ichigo-san is in the basement, I will leave you two to your privacy."

Jushiro gave a polite bow and murmured his thanks before going down the ladder. He was immediately greeted by the side of the orange-haired teen shirtless and sweating while he did sit ups. Ichigo blinked and stood up, cocking his head in confusion at the white-haired captain.

"Jushiro-san?" He asked, his brow furrowing at his serious expression.

It was harder than he thought to tell him. Jushiro felt his chest squeeze as Ichigo's face went pale and he staggered back a little. The captain grabbed a hold of the lithe teen and guided him to sit on the ground, then pulled him against his chest.

Ichigo didn't cry. He clung to Jushiro desperately, his hands fisting his kimono and burying his head against the captain's shoulder. His body hitched, but the tears still didn't come.

"It's okay." Jushiro rocked the teen's body and rested his head against the soft orange locks. "Sh…"

"She-she's…" That was all Ichigo go out before biting his lower lip and screwing his eyes shut.

And still the tears didn't come.

Jushiro was good at the comforting thing, but it was different with Ichigo- as most things were with the substitute Shinigami. It didn't help that Jushiro was attracted to the orange-haired youth that seemed intent on worming his way into the captain's heart.

And so Jushiro decided to comfort the boy in a way that would hopefully not be rejected. Ever so carefully, he placed a gentle kiss on the boys head. When Ichigo didn't push him away, he kissed just a hint lower on his temple. Then his dry cheek and his lips. Ichigo's wide, brown eyes looked up at Jushiro beseechingly while they kissed, barely opening his mouth to it.

The Shinigami captain pulled away and looked at the teen, letting his fingers trail through the spiky mane while he waited for Ichigo to come to a decision. "Help me?" Came the small voice finally and slim, strong fingers tugged at the older man's kimono.

"Of course." Jushiro slid his hands to the back of Ichigo's neck and kissed him again, this time not holding back on the passion he felt burn within him. Ichigo moaned and clung to him more, returning the kiss feverishly.

The white haired slid his hands up the back of Ichigo's kimono and rubbed at the flesh there slightly, eagerly swallowing the moan that came out of Ichigo's mouth. The teen undid the Shinigami's kimono and touched his chest gingerly, as though afraid of being chastised. When he wasn't he grew more confident and explored the broader chest curiously. He brushed against one of the dusky nipples and startled a little bit when Jushiro hissed.

Not allowing the teen to escape, Jushiro was quick to claim him in another kiss while his fingers dipped down the back of Ichigo's hakama. Ichigo clenched his jaw and jerked as one finger pressed dryly into him. It hurt, but it's what he needed. A second and a third quickly coaxed him up, the raw burn stinging even as the Shinigami captain brushed against his prostate.

Ichigo fumbled with Jushiro's hakama, untying it and pushing it down just enough to expose his erection. He eyed it with trepidation, but brought his hand up and wrapped it around the hard length. Jushiro sighed contently at the action and removed his fingers to untie Ichigo's hakama and awkwardly take it off with the teen still sitting in his lap.

When he finally did so, he guided the teen's hips up and over his erection, simply allowing the head to rub against the puckered entrance while he stared at the substitute Shinigami. Ichigo stared back and gave a slight nod for Jushiro to continue. Gripping the younger man's hips tightly, Jushiro eased him down, pausing when Ichigo cried out in pain.

Jushiro closed his eyes tightly and fought his own urge to be buried within the heat. When Ichigo relaxed again, he slipped in a little more, stopping a few times when Ichigo tensed in pain. Finally, he was seated entirely inside the panting Ichigo, holding the trembling body close to him as he gently stroked Ichigo's erection.

It was a few moments before Ichigo stirred lightly and the grip around Jushiro's penis lessened slightly. With a sigh, the captain took that as his cue to move. They both rocked against each other slightly, Ichigo still adjusting to the odd sensation and Jushiro reveling in it. Lifting himself up a few inches, Ichigo slid back down, moaning at the pleasure it produced.

Their pace started out slow as they both got used to it, then quickened while Jushiro helped ease Ichigo up and down on his erection. Ichigo pumped himself, his breath hitching as he threw his head back. Jushiro pressed loving kisses along the bared neck and tightened the hold he had on the slim hips.

"Ju-Jushiro!" Ichigo called the captains name and tightened around him as milky-white fluid coated his hand.

"Ichigo." The captain whispered the orange-haired teen's name and jerked up into him as unbelievable pleasure washed over them both. Ichigo's convulsing passage milked Jushiro perfectly, spasming slightly as they both tried to get their breath.

The white-haired captain pulled out of the panting teen and rested on his side next to him. Ichigo rolled over into his embrace, ignoring the flare of pain originating from his back side to curl against the older man. "Jushiro?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"She's really dead, isn't she?"

"Yes."

Ichigo's face screwed up and he finally cried, sobbing out his sorrow while his lover crooned soothing words and held him close.

"I'm sorry."

**LINE**

**I tried to keep them as in character as possible, but with such a gloomy plot they were bound to be a little OOC (if not more). I really do love Rukia! I just chose her because she's in Jushiro's division.**

**I just started a new community on live journal for Uke Ichigo, so check it out on my homepage if you're interested. Those on aff, I tried to update my profile to include it but it wouldn't let me, I will try again though.**


	17. You Catch More Flies With Honey

**Pairing: Ulquiorra x Ichigo**

**Summery: Ichigo is a prisoner in Hueco Mundo and Ulquiorra is assigned the task of getting him to change sides. Employing his knowledge of human interactions, he decides that sex is the best way to do so- he just didn't count on getting attached himself.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, CONSENSUAL sex, smut. **

15 You Catch More Flies with Honey 01

Ulquiorra's POV

I watched the orange-haired vizard through the monitors, noting the way he paced the room in agitation.

"Ah, watching our favorite Strawberry, I see." The teasing voice floated through the room like a poisonous vapor. I did not like the slippery Shinigami that Aizen-sama brought with him to Hueco Mundo. As far as I was concerned, he could die like the rest of the trash.

"Aizen-sama wants the job completed sooner rather than later." Gin commented, giving one of those fake grins that I despised.

"I understand."

"Then I'll leave you to it. Bye-bye!"

I didn't respond, instead thinking of how exactly to do this. Ichigo Kurosaki was undoubtedly a virgin, and placed a lot of weight on his friends and relationships. The best way to manipulate the boy into cooperating would be to develop a 'bond' with him. A friendship bond is out of the question, as well as any familial type bonds. That leaves the bond of a lover.

I sonido just outside his room, opening the door without knocking. His head whipped over to look at me, a scowl ever present on his face.

"Ulquiorra." He hissed at me, his brown eyes so full of emotion. Despite myself, I felt a certain amount of pleasure in the way he said my name.

"Kurosaki." I studied him, frowning at the way he was still in his torn Shinigami uniform and not the white one Aizen-sama provided. "Have you considered our offer?"

"I will never join you!"

An odd shiver of excitement went through me at the knowledge I would get to implement my plan.

"Pity." I crossed the room to him, making him back up until he hit the wall. "I shall have to convince you.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He raised his hands to push at my chest but I grabbed them with one hand, bracing my other on the wall by his head.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." I moved my free hand to his neck, squeezing lightly and making him choke a little before gliding them down to part his kimono. His skin was soft, although scarred in some areas. Compared to my pale skin he glowed like ivory. His breath hitched as I slowly undid his hakama, letting it drop to bunch at his feet.

"Wait!" He struggled even more against me, but it didn't even faze me. I grabbed his limp cock and moved my hand over him slowly, coaxing him into erectness. He gave a little cry that seemed to shoot through me, making my own erection twitch.

"You will want this." I told him, letting go of his hands and pushing his kimono off of his shoulders. I am not one for material things, but even I could appreciate his attractiveness, and his slim, strong body. I stepped back away from him and took in his body before looking at his face once more. "Lay on the bed." He turned his head to the side and blushed at the comment, although I have no idea why. He started to move around me, but nearly tripped over his hakama which was still around his feet. With a scowl he kicked it off and walked hesitantly over to his bed. I moved after him, letting my clothes drop to the floor as he got onto the bed.

"What are we doing?" He asked, his eyes riveted to the floor even as I knelt on the bed and pushed him onto his back.

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

His eyes finally looked at me and crimson graced his cheeks as he took in my wiry, muscular body and hard erection. He glanced up at my impassive face and then away again, his body tensing when I move his legs apart. I didn't bother to prepare him, I just lined myself up and pressed in.

He was tight and pleasurable around me. Even as he tensed and let out a little scream. "Relax." I ordered him, his passage turning slick with blood as I pushed into him all of the way.

"Agh!" His face was strained, his body tensed so beautifully as I started to move. This vizard really was a work of art. I could feel his power humming beneath my fingertips as I penetrated him, spiking erratically.

"Does it feel good yet?" He shook his head fervently, biting his lip as I gave a sharp jab with my hips. "Hmm…" I'm pretty sure there is pleasure involved for the receiver as well, why else would humans do it so often?

Out of interest I changed my angle slightly, allowing myself a small smile when he gasped and gave a pleasured cry. I grabbed his legs and pushed them up to his chest, pleased at his range of flexibility.

"Ah…ah…ah!" Ichigo gave a little grunt in time with each of my thrusts, his neck arching back to expose his vulnerable throat.

A need welled inside of me that I had not felt in a while, thanks to Aizen-sama. Hunger. But it wasn't exactly the same… Experimentally I bent my head down and tasted his neck, producing a shiver from the orange-haired boy I was sexing. I pulled away to look at his face and was mildly surprised when he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down for a kiss.

I thought he would taste disgusting, like human trash, but was surprised to find that he tasted like…nothing. The sensation was actually enjoyable, not to mention addictive, and I could find no fault in it. How strange.

I moved my mouth away from his mouth and to his neck, licking it again and then sucking slightly. The whine he gave made me jerk my hips unexpectedly. Is that some sort of human mating call designed to further arouse the mating partner? I sucked harder and he did it again, this time spasming himself and tightening his legs around my waist while he rocked his hips in an almost desperate manner.

His actions almost pushed my own extremely pleasurable feelings around my cock past the limit, but I controlled myself and sunk my teeth into his flesh in warning. Once again, I did not expect his response to give out a sharp cry and release his semen all over his stomach. The delicious taste of his blood in my mouth and his rectum convulsing around me pushed me into my own climax. It was uncontrollable and intense, the feeling. Darkness actually tinted my vision for a second before I composed myself and pulled out of his panting form.

I believe that this is the 'happiest' I have been since Aizen-sama turned me into an arrancar. All because of this…vizard boy.

I glanced down at him and studied his heaving chest and shut eyes. I didn't want them shut though. With an irritated sigh I nudged his head. He cracked one open and I was rewarded with their sepia hue.

"Keep your eyes open." I ordered him.

He frowned and shut them again, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I'm too tired." He mumbled.

"Open them or I will give you nothing for the pain." With a grimace he did so. He stared up at me through heavy-lidded eyes, apparently curious as to what I wanted. "If you join us I can promise you that none of your friends will die."

He blinked, letting his mouth drop a little before closing it and swallowing. "What…what about me?"

"You will serve as my Fraccion." I slid one of my cool hands down his naked body and parted his leg to look at his bleeding entrance. "It won't hurt as much as your first time." I assured him, letting his legs close again to look back up at his face.

"So if I agree, we will still be having…"

"Sex." I finished for him monotonously. He flinched and closed his eyes again before snapping them open again in memory of my promise. "We will do it frequently."

He winced and looked at my face. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we need to keep having sex?"

"Because I enjoy it." I told him, narrowing my eyes and gripping his hip tightly until he hissed and tried to move away. "You will not deny me, either way."

"Okay, okay, stop!" He clawed at my hand until I relaxed my hold again.

"If you cooperate it will be pleasurable and your friends will live. If you don't, it will be painful and your friends will die."

He hesitated for a second before nodding his head. "Alright."

"You agree to the conditions?"

He swallowed harshly and nodded again. "Yes."

"Good." I bent over and kissed him, forcing him to kiss back as I explored his mouth. "I will get you something for the pain. Do not leave." He nodded, looking a little bit dazed as I dressed myself and left. I stopped by the monitor room first, curious as to how he was reacting now that I wasn't there. I saw him curled up around a pillow, breathing deeply in sleep. Turning my head slightly, I saw Gin standing in the doorway with that same fake grin he always wore.

"So~! How did it go?"

"He agreed to join Aizen-sama as my Fraccion."

"Good!" He gave me a knowing smile. "Aizen-sama will be please."

"I live to serve." I looked away from him to study Ichigo again, a much more appealing sight.

"I wonder if you will share with the others."

I turned around abruptly and glared at him. "He is my prey. No one else is to touch him."

The silver Shinigami had the audacity to laugh. "Of course, of course. I was just curious." Smoothing my face expressionless again I walked past him to the door, pausing in my step as he called after me. "Szayel-kun has some great pain-relieving salve!"

Trash.

**LINE**

**So what do you think? I was pleased to find out that I enjoyed writing Ulquiorra, I hope it turned into a good read!**

**Please review!**


	18. Ichigo's Hole: Part 1

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo Nnoitra x Ichigo Ulquiorra x Ichigo Stark x Ichigo**

**Summary: Total crack! Ichigo has been turned into an arrancar and certain members of the espada want to know where Ichigo's hole is. **

**READ THIS!!! This is just an introduction and is going to be expanded, but not right away! There is a vote at the bottom for who Ichigo is going to end up with. After this chapter, there is going to be a few unrelated one-shots BEFORE I add the next part to this. I hope this wasn't confusing!!!**

**Warnings for this part- Cursing, yaoi. **

16 Ichigo's Hole

"I'm telling you, it has to be somewhere, every arrancar has one!" Grimmjow hissed to a less than impressed Nnoitra.

"Why do you even care?"

"Oh? So you aren't interested in Ichigo's hole? Less competition I suppose…"

"Like there even is a fucking competition!" Grimmjow was forced to duck as Nnoitra swung his overly-large weapon at him. "Ichigo wants me, you don't stand a chance."

"Fuck you! Ichigo's hole is mine!"

Ulquiorra, who was walking by, heard the argument and delivered a swift kick to Grimmjow's shin, making him curse and hop on one foot.

"…" Nnoitra stared at Ulquiorra.

"…" Ulquiorra stared back.

"Fucking bitch! Shit! Cock-sucker! Son of a whore!" Grimmjow rubbed the area and continued to hop around.

"Trash." That was the fourth Espada's last word on the issue before he took his leave.

"What the hell…" Nnoitra muttered, glaring suspiciously after him.

"Mother fucker!" Nnoitra turned back to the cursing Grimmjow and hit him on the head hard, knocking him out in a single blow.

"I wonder where Ichigo is…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Hueco Mundo, Nel was clinging to Ichigo's leg. "Yur so pretty, Itsygo." Neliel looked up at him with a large grin that showed all of her missing teeth.

"Nel." Ichigo sighed and put a hand to his head. Ichigo was dressed in a typical arrancar outfit that looked exactly like his bankai shihakusho, except white. His mask covered half of his forehead and swooped down underneath his eye with jagged teeth jutting downward. The red swoops that were always on his mask when he was a vizard were also apparent on his mask now.

"Play with us, Itsygo!" She looked up at him pleadingly as Pesche and Dondochaka skidded into view.

"Oho! We found you, Nel! Don't cha know!"

"Er, maybe later, Aizen summoned me and you know how he gets."

Nel pouted and glared up at Ichigo. "You better play after, Itsygo. Nel knows where you sleep!"

"Okay, okay!" Ichigo made a hasty retreat with flash step, trying not to think about how that was a little creepy. Unbeknownst to him, two figures were watching him rather closely.

"Where the hell would it be?" Nnoitra cursed angrily as he looked through his binoculars.

"Probably just in the middle of his chest." Ulquiorra responded emotionlessly.

"Tesla told me that Szayel told him that Halibel told Szayel that she had seen his chest and there wasn't a hole there!"

Ulquiorra blinked and tried to think through was Nnoitra just said. "That is just a rumor, we can't be certain."

"I can." Nnoitra grumbled and returned to his Ichigo watching. "Damn, he flash stepped. Where's he going?"

"Probably to the meeting we are all supposed to be in with Aizen-sama."

"Oh yeah, well let's go."

"Don't speak with me so familiarly."

As soon as Grimmjow recovered from the blow Nnoitra dealt to him he cursed and started running. He was going to be late for the meeting! He burst through the doors and slid to a stop, relieved to see Aizen wasn't there yet, but that Nnoitra and Stark were sitting on either side of Ichigo.

Stark had scooted his chair as close as he could to Ichigo and was slumped onto his shoulder, snoring loudly. To Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's irritation, the orange strawberry didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact he reached up and patted the dark hair once!

Growling in anger, Nnoitra 'conspicuously' snuck his foot under Ichigo's chair and shoved the leg of Stark's chair so his head slipped and slammed onto the table. Blinking he raised his head before resting his head against his arm on the table and snoring again. Ichigo laughed in response and ruffled his hair before turning his attention to the three figures making a dramatic entrance at the top of the stair case.

After the meeting was over, Nnoitra hurriedly linked arms with the orange-haired arrancar and dragged him away. Stark finally woke up at the loss of Ichigo's presence and frowned after the two. "Damn." He cursed and stood up. "I didn't get a chance to ask him where his hole was."

"Why are the four of you so obsessed with finding his hole?" Halibel asked in curiosity. "I could tell you where it is, if you want."

"It's not about knowing where it is." Grimmjow growled. "It's about _seeing _his hole."

"Are we still talking about his hollow hole?" Stark asked sleepily, rubbing his head. "Or are we talking about his-

"Silence!" Tousen barked. "Wonderweisse does not need to hear such filth."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow chuckles. "So he doesn't need to know about the Ichigo plushie you keep under your pillow? Hey…what are you doing with that sword? Get away from me!"

Ulquiorra watched the entire scene impassively before turning back to Halibel. "I would rather find his hole for myself."

"Tch, not before me." Stark glared at him.

"If you guys keep talking here, Nnoitra is going to be the one to see his hole, if he isn't feeling it up already."

"What!? That bastard!" Grimmjow successfully managed to get away from Tousen and started ran out the door. Ulquiorra and Stark gave each other a calculating glance before they sonido out as well.

"This is why I prefer women." Halibel muttered to herself.

**LINE**

**I thought this would be amusing if you guys voted for who gets to find Ichigo's hole!**

**The options are:**

**A- Grimmjow**

**B -Nnoitra**

**C- Ulquiorra**

**D- Stark**

**E- All of them with Ichigo (orgy or separately)**

**Once again, there is going to be a few unrelated one-shots after this chapter BEFORE I add the next part to this.**


	19. Dono

**Pairing: Kaien x Ichigo, past Grimmjow x Ichigo.**

**Summary: AU Kaien is the new, young, energetic teacher that everybody loves. Except Ichigo. Ichigo could care less about the new teacher. Until Kaien turns down Ichigo's friend Rukia and breaks her heart. Ichigo goes to kick his ass and ends up…you'll see. I wanted to make up for all the angst in the past one-shots, so his mom is alive in this one. Pairing requested by Reige.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, sex, smut, lemon, teacher-student relationships, underage sex (Ichigo is 16, legal in Japan).**

16 Dono 01

Ichigo's POV

"Did you hear about the new teacher, Ichigo?" Rukia asked me as we walked to class.

"Who hasn't?" I grumbled, stepping to the side so that Keigo wouldn't crash into me as he came flying at me.

"I heard he's really cute." She sighed, I swear I could see those little Chappy the Bunny things she likes hopping around her head.

I snorted and opened the door to the classroom, slamming it into Kiego's face as he came in for a hug. I glanced at the front of the classroom to see a rather nice-looking young man with spiky black hair and a wide grin on his face. He was seated at the teacher's desk with his legs propped up on it and his hands behind his head.

I rolled my eyes as Rukia gaped at him and took my usual spot at the back of the classroom near Chad and Renji.

The bell rang a moment later and the young teacher stood up, smiling exuberantly and he braced his weight on his desk with both hands. "Hello class! I am Kaien Shiba, but you can call me 'the cool guy.' It's nice to meet you." He gave a large wink to the class and held two fingers to his forehead that had most of the girls in the class giggling.

Even if he was an idiot, he had this charismatic way about him that make him likable. Annoying, but I figured I could put up with him for the length of the class. Keigo nudged me on my side as I stared out the window making me turn to look at him. "You know, you guys kind of look alike." I rolled my eyes at him and looked away again. "Except he's older, and taller, and has dark hair, and doesn't scowl, and-

I lifted my textbook and smashed it into his face, effectively ending the one-sided conversation. Rukia was staring at him avidly with hearts in her eyes. I gave a little cough and grinned at her as she jumped and glared at me. I turned to face front and immediately jumped back with a shout of surprise when I found myself inches away from our new teacher's face.

He perched on the desk and looked down at me where I had fallen and smiled widely like nothing had happened. "You didn't answer, who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." I grumbled, getting to my feet and dusting my clothes off while he continued to stare at me.

"Ooooh, well, Kurosaki Ichigo, perhaps you could pay attention to my class, and not the lovely lady on your right." Rukia turned bright red and started stammering out apologies while Kaien reached a hand out and _patted me on the head. _

I growled at him and knocked the hand away, taking my seat again as he leaped off the desk and onto the floor. "Whatever."

"Good!" He ruffled my hair again to my irritation and made his way to the front of the class. Didn't he know about personal space? What an idiot.

Later…

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" I called out, slipping my shoes off and walking into the house.

"Ichigo." I found mom in the kitchen, smiling at me brightly as she made some tea. "Sit down, would you like to tell me about your day?"

I sat at the table, setting my book bag to the side and took the cup of tea she offered me. "Thanks. It was fine; we got that new teacher today."

"Oh? What are they like?" She sipped her own tea slightly and gave me one of those smiles that always melted my heart.

"He's okay… A bit too touchy-feely though." I grumbled, my eyes twitching. She gave a little laugh and patted my arm.

"Oh?"

"Nothing really." I sighed and scratched my head. "He was just messing with me. Rukia has a crush on him, not to mention all the other females."

I know my tone was a little dark, but it wasn't like I liked Rukia or anything. I had come to terms with my sexuality a couple years ago and even had a boyfriend. His name was Grimmjow and I really liked him- maybe even loved him- but then I found out he was in a gang and I broke up with him. He still calls me and tries to get me to go out with him, but I refused. My parents were really supportive of my sexuality, my dad even going as far as giving me 'the talk' about gay sex. What a douche.

"Is he attractive?"

"Yeah- wait! I'm not attracted _to _him!" I denied, blushing hotly as she gave a melodic laugh and patted my arm again.

"I'm just teasing, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled and took a gulp of my tea, trying to distract myself from the burning cheeks.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine."

We continued to talk until goat-face came in to interrupt us, crying about me not getting enough daddy-hugs. I promptly beat him away and smashed the cup over his head before retiring to my room to do my homework. I slept fitfully that night, for some reason unable to get that bastard's smiling face out of my head, and the feel of his large hand moving through my hair. Sheesh.

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia greeted Shiba-sensei as enthusiastically as always, blushing darkly when he returned it.

"Rukia-san, Ichigo." He smiled at me and I ignored the way he dropped my honorific and gave him a polite by tense nod before turning to go to my seat.

"May-may I speak with you after school, Kaien-dono?" Rukia stammered out, playing with the strap of her bag nervously for some reason.

"Yes, yes. Of course!"

When she sat down I sent her a questioning glance but she just shrugged at me, indicating it was either no big deal, or she didn't want to talk about it. Either way, I left her alone and tried to pay attention to the lesson and not the attractive man teaching it at the front of the classroom.

"Ichigo!" He picked on me, like always. Beaming at me and gesturing with the book in his hand. "Please read to line 240."

I stood with _'A Midsummer Night's Dream' _in hand, ignoring the fact that it was a girl's part.

"So I, admiring of his qualities.  
Things base and vile, holding no quantity,

Love can transpose to form and dignity.  
Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;  
And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind."

A couple of the girls in the classroom sighed, fluttering their eyes as they thought their romantic thought. Tch, more like depressing. I sat down, glowering at Shiba-sensei who was staring at me with a goofy grin.

"Excellent, Ichigo! Your voice always utters his work so magnificently." I gave a humph and crossed my arms over my chest, turning my eyes out the window while I sulked. "Ah, Mr. Grumpy-pants, don't pout!"

I snarled and picked up my pen, chucking it at him, growling when he dodged. Rukia smacked me in the back of the head. Hard. Rubbing the sore spot, I gave her a little shove and turned my attention to the window once more.

After School…

I was getting ready to walk home when I caught sight of Rukia looking very upset. "Rukia!" I jogged over to her, her head turning towards me so I saw her slightly puffy eyes and miserable face. "What's wrong? If that prick Byakuya said something again…"

"No, not nii-sama." She sniffled and looked down at her feet. "I went to go talk to Kaien-dono." I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the name. "And I…I confessed my feelings! I couldn't help it, and then he just." She shrugged and looked away. "He said he was sorry, but he didn't feel the same way."

"That bastard." I growled, my hands clenching into fists. He dared to make Rukia cry!

"Ichigo! Please don't be angry, it wasn't his fault!"

I looked down at her and plastered what a hoped was a convincing smile. "I know, of course. I'm just going to go talk to him."

"Ichigo…" She trailed off, looking uncertain.

"I'm not going to do anything; I'm just going to talk. Walk ahead with Renji, okay?"

She nodded and I gave her another smile before walking calmly back up to the school. As soon as I was out of her view, I let the storm that was consuming my insides break onto my face and I stomped up to his classroom, kicking his door open. He sat there at his desk, with a surprised look on his face.

"Ichigo! What brings you here?" He stood up and grinned cheerfully. I growled and ran over to him, cocking my fist back to slam it into his face. What I didn't expect was for him to dodge it expertly and use my momentum to throw my face-first into the desk. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pinned it behind my back, holding me down heavily with one of his legs jammed between mine.

"You bastard, let go!" I tried to lift my chest off of the desk but he just pushed me down harder, giving a chuckle at my futile efforts.

"Calm down, Ichigo." His warm breath ghosted over my ear and I shivered. "This is about what Kuchiki-san told me, isn't it?" I growled and kicked back at him, disappoint when he easily shifted out of the way. "I wasn't cruel, I let her down easily."

"You made her cry, asshole!" I hissed, continuing my frantic squirming and trying so hard not to focus on the way his body was pressed against mine.

"Would you rather I lied and told her I was interested?" He asked, honestly sounding curious.

"No, but you didn't have to make her cry!"

"She had her heart broken, she will get over it. Besides, my interest lies elsewhere." I froze as I felt something wet and warm move over the shell of my ear.

"Did you just _lick _me!?" I asked in shock.

"Yep!" He rocked his hips into my ass and I felt a well-formed hard on pressing against me.

"Get off!" I started flailing around in panic, arching my back and squirming frantically underneath him.

"Oi, oi! Calm down!" He flipped me over onto my back, keeping a firm grip on my wrists. I tried to sit up and kick him, but he slammed me back down and pushed himself so he was in between my legs, and out of harms way.

I panted heavily and started up at his face. He was so handsome, his black hair framing his white face and his eyes fond as he gazed down at me. I swallowed harshly, knowing what kind of picture I made with my hands pinned above my head and my shirt riding up to expose my flat stomach.

"Ichigo." He said my name again and leaned down, kissing me for the first time. He didn't force his mouth over mine until our teeth clinked together like Grimmjow did, but snuck his tongue in between my lips and gently coaxed me to open my mouth. I did so, kissing him back hesitantly as he loosened his grip on my wrists and started grinding his hips forward.

"Ah!" I pulled away to gasp for breath, panting as his mouth found my neck and started sucking, gently nipping. His hands slid down my forearms and biceps to my shoulders and down to my chest where he pulled away long enough to push my shirt up and latch his mouth onto my stomach. I cried out and grabbed a handful of his hair, digging my nails into the desk above me as he unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down along with my boxers.

I couldn't help but thrust my hips up as his mouth enclosed me, providing an intense wet sensation as he sucked on my gently. His hands held my hips down and continued with his pleasurable torture even as I whimpered and tried to push him down further. He pulled away with a wet popping sound and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Have you done this before?" He asked as he undid his pants, and then tugged mine off the rest of the way.

"Y-yeah, but it's been awhile…"

"Oh?" He sounded curious, but not angry. "That's good, then you know what's coming," He offered me three fingers and I took them into his mouth. I allowed my eyes to partially shut and I gazed up at him, making sure to give the long digits a hard suck while moaning wantonly. "Heh, you sure it's been a while?" He pulled the fingers away and lifted one of my legs, baring my entrance to his eyes. He pushed two of them in without warning and I jolted glaring at him for the pain. "Guess so." He chuckled again and moved the fingers in and out of me, much slower this time as he spread them apart and looked for my prostate.

I jerked again when he found it, giving an embarrassing shout as he grinned at me happily and added a third finger. I flinched and let out a little hiss before I grew accustom to it once more. I wasn't lying, it _had _been awhile, but I remembered enough to not tense at the penetrating intrusions. He pressed against my prostate again and I sighed, tilting my head to the side and trying to think of anything remotely unattractive so I wouldn't shoot off prematurely.

He removed his fingers and pushed his undone pants down enough to release his erection, making me gape at its size slightly. He pressed the head against my entrance and started to push in, but I stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" He leaned over and nuzzled my hair. "Don't worry; I'll go slowly at first."

"It's not that." I managed not to stutter, at least. "But, could you just take your shirt off?"

He practically glowed in happiness at my response and hastily yanked his shirt above his head, almost toppling over when it got hooked on his head. I laughed, pausing as I took in his body. Oh, damn. He was fucking _hot. _Cut abs, muscular arms, and strong chest. I think I'm drooling a little bit. I hastily wiped the expression off of my face as he finally managed to get his shirt over his head and smiled down at me triumphantly.

"Ready now?" He crawled back up my body and pushed my legs apart, guiding the head of his erection to my puckered hole once more.

I nodded at him and he pushed in. He was slow, just like he promised, but not having sex for almost a year made me tight. It was painful for me as he pressed into my rectum, pausing every time I tensed or let out a muffled sob. I covered my face with both of my hands, trying hard to relax and remember to breath. Long fingered hands took a hold of mine and pried them away from my face, peeking in at me even as he started to move in and out of me.

"Hey there, you okay?" He pressed my wrists down onto his desk and littered butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Yeah." I gasped as he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Just…trying to get used to it."

"Hmm." He kissed me on the lips this time as he lifted my legs up and pressed them to my chest. "Ooh, so flexible!"

"Hah…hah…" My breath quickened and I gave a shiver as my neglected erection was rubbed in between our bodies. "Kaien…"

"You have such a beautiful voice." I cracked my eyes open to look at his slightly tense face with a smile still on it. He noticed me looking and grinned a little wider before kissing me again, muffling the scream as he picked up the pace almost violently. Our skin slapped together as he pulled almost all the way out of me and slammed back in. It still burned and ached a little, but he made sure to nail my prostate every time, worming his hand in between our bodies to pump me.

"Ah!" I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing him closer to get him as deep inside of me as he could. I was so close…

I bowed my back and let out a shriek as he thrust into me so hard the desk skidded across the floor. It was just enough to bring me to my climax, spurting all over Kaien's hand and my stomach as I went limp. He grunted and continued to move frantically above me, his grin for once dropped into a tense line as he penetrated me.

My over-stimulated body was beginning to get a bit sore from the abuse now. I gritted my teeth and lifted my hand above my head to grip the edge of the desk and clenched around him, shoving my hips back against him at the same time. He gave an unintelligent cry and I felt his hot semen spill into me, making me jerk in response.

We both were still for a second, panting to gain our breath back as I tried to find the will to unclench my legs from around his waist. He pulled out of me slowly and grabbed some tissue, holding my leg up to clean me with a look of such utter concentration that I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as it jarred my intestines.

He leaned over and kissed my lips before rubbing our noses against each other. "You're lucky I went easy on you."

"Tch." I turned my head to the side as memories came flying back to me. "Rukia!" I sat up abruptly, ignoring the painful ache between my legs as I stumbled to my feet and started yanking my clothes back on. "I'm such a terrible friend."

"If you are concerned about Kuchiki-san, she passed out from blood loss about ten minutes ago right outside the door."

I gazed at him, horror-struck, and rushed to the door. "Rukia!" There she was, just as he said. A copious amount of blood dripping from her nose with drool coming out of her mouth.

"I think she liked the show."

"Ergh!" I jumped as my ass got squeezed by a pair of very-strong hands. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" He reached around me and grabbed my ass again, ignoring the yelp I gave and the subsequent blow to his head.

"I said don't!"

"They just can't help themselves." One of them snuck down the back of my pants and I let out a very unmanly shriek.

"You should have brought the camera!" We both looked over to see a revived Rukia and a popped-out-of-nowhere Orohime staring at us and trying to stop the blood flowing from their nose.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to get out of the bear hug he had me in.

"Oh no! I don't think so!" He nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Help me!" I pleaded, trying to reach out to Orohime imploringly.

"Ho, ho! I don't think so!" Rukia giggled. "I should have known Kaien-dono was gay." She said to Orohime. "Although, I can't say I mind."

They both watched as I was pinned to the desk again, only leaving when Kaien told them to get out and started fucking me for the second time.

Idiot.

**LINE**

**I enjoyed writing this MUCH more than I should have. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much :D**

**This is the vote thus far for 'Ichigo's Hole.' It's a combination of ff and aff:**

**A- Grimmjow- 17**

**B –Nnoitra- 1**

**C- Ulquiorra- 2**

**D- Stark- 19**

**E- All of them: orgy- 41**

**Or separately- 15**


	20. The Prince

**Pairing: Hitsugaya x Ichigo (Yes, you read that right.)**

Summary: Requested by gaara'slove007. "Hitsugaya is a spoiled, bratty Yakuza Prince who gets what ever he wants, then he sees Ichi and tries to make him his by any means necessary." I don't know much about the Yakuza, other than they are 'organized crime' in Japan, so I had to do a little bit of research to write this. If anyone has any corrections to make, I welcome them.

WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemons, smut, bondage, rimming, light spanking, dirty talk. WAY OOC! Also, there is no moral of the story where Hitsugaya learns something and goes on to be a better person- he gets what he wants.

Reige- I am interested in reading your story, but I couldn't find it. Tell me where I could and I would be more than happy to read it as well as write your request. 

The Prince

Ya-Ku-Za. 8-9-3. The sum of those numbers equals 20, the worst possible score to get in a Japanese card game. That is where the Yakuza derive their name- without worth to society. That is not to say that they have no use for the society, but they are social misfits. They don't fit.

I am the only son of Jushiro Ukitake, the Yakuza clan boss. My narrow frame and short stature has always drawn attention to myself. Those who think I am weak are quickly put down, and sometimes to death. I am The Prince, after all. I deserve respect and I demand it. I want nothing less than the best, and have always gotten it.

That is, until I saw him.

If there were ever a misfit that needed a place to belong, it was Kurosaki Ichigo. Bright orange hair, brown, blazing eyes and creamy skin that just begged to be tasted. I wanted him, and I always get what I want.

I was sitting in a restaurant with my Father when I first met him. His father was one of my father's Wakashu. Children. Not biological, of course, just a name to represent his importance to my Oyabun. Kurosaki Isshin was a leader of one of the sub-gangs, and had brought his son to meet my father.

His eyes barely even flickered over me before resting on father. Tch, who did he think he is? Of course his disinterest in me just enflamed my interest. I wanted to know more about him and that pretty face of his.  
That night I asked my father to give him to me, and was very surprised at the answer.

"Ah, I'm sorry whitey, I can't do that." He pushed lots of candy into my arms with a beaming smile, making me roll my eyes in irritation.

"Why not? I want him."

"Because he is one of my Wakashu's sons, now get to bed. Don't forget to eat all your candy!"

You would think I was five instead of twenty-one. And who the hell tells their kid to eat all their candy? So messed up.

I undressed in my lavish room, turning around to examine my body in the full-length mirror. I was only 5' 6", but I was strong. My muscles were lean and hard, wiry from years of training. Tattoos covered my body from my shoulders down. It had taken years to get them all done traditionally by hand with hand-made bamboo needles, but it was worth it to represent the pride I had in my clan. I flicked the lights off and padded over to my bed, slipping under the silky red sheets.

I closed my eyes I pictured Ichigo Kurosaki. He was make a perfect pet. Oh, the ways I could get him to submit to me. I would tie him up in the most beautiful bondage money could buy and tease him for hours, make him beg for me to fuck that perfect, tight, little ass of his.

I would make Kurosaki Ichigo mine.

.

…

.

I ordered my subordinates to find anything out about Kurosaki Ichigo that they could and bring it to me immediately. Father knew what I was doing, but he didn't stop it. He even went so far as to comment how cute it was that I had a crush. After that conversation I went into our personal dojo and sparred with some of the Yakuza until they couldn't stand any more.

The information they gave me was meager, at best. Kurosaki Ichigo was 16 years old, 5' 9"- three inches taller than myself- and enjoyed reading Shakespeare. Their inability to gather any useful information made me irritated, more so when Matsumoto grabbed me into a large hug- squishy my face into her boobs- and lectured me on getting to know my crush myself.

I hate that woman.

But despite her idiotic ways, she was correct. If I wanted to…acquire Ichigo, I would need to get to know him personally. The thought of getting to know my bed partner would usually have sent shudders through me, but Ichigo…was different.

So I would invite him to a little one-on-one dinner (no Wakashu's son would dare reject a personal invitation from the Yakuza's prince) and charm him into sleeping with me. Easy as pie.

My dinner outfit consisted of my best casual dress. A dark purple silk suit with a blue polo underneath it to make it less formal. I knew it made my eyes stand out, and that was a must for luring in my prey

When I picked Ichigo up, he looked so uncomfortable in his cream suit jacket and dark blue dress shirt. But he was well put together and beautiful enough to be worthy of being at my side.

"Um, good evening, Hitsugaya-sama." I spark of fire went through me at being called 'sama' by this ethereal being, but I brushed it off.

"Kurosaki-san." I purred his name, delighted as it produced the shiver I was hoping for. "I am delighted you could join me for dinner this evening."

"Oh, uh, yes of course, I really wasn't expecting it…" He furrowed his eyebrow, perhaps trying to think of what he could have done to merit such attention from a prince such as myself.

"Hmm, yes, yes. I simply wanted to better acquaint myself with your person, Kurosaki Ichigo. My father speaks highly of your own."

I leaned back against the leather seat of the car with my arms splayed across the back, raising my chin slightly to get across the perfect picture of sophisticated relaxed posture.

"Please, call me Ichigo."

I chuckled and gazed at him from beneath my white eyelashes. "Then you must call me Toushiro." I smirked at the faint blush that crossed his cheeks as he hastily looked out the window and away from me. Heh, this was going to be too easy.

Dinner was at a very discreet restaurant that I loved going to called Kanda. Not many people knew about it, but it didn't need the fame for the type of consumers it drew. I took a sip of my sake drink as Ichigo ordered, taking a chance to study him without his embarrassment. I wondered if anyone had ever touched him…hard to consider him to be a virgin when such an attractive male must get lots of attention.

As dinner progressed through dishes of ayu sweetfish, I realized that my assumptions of easy seduction were way off. Ichigo was not the type to be easily swayed with sweet words and charm. In fact, he balked away from them in surprising revolt. Maybe because he recognized which words were spoken as sweet lies and which were said as truth. Either way, I wouldn't be charming him into my bed as quickly as I hoped.

I would have to go to plan B. While he was in the bathroom I pulled the powdered drug out and tilted it into his drink, smirking as it dissolved instantly. Nothing lavish or harmful like the date rape drugs out there, circling the Tokyo underworld. Just a simple sleeping concoction that would knock him out like a light.

It worked just as well as I hoped. A few minutes after he drank some of it, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped forward onto the table. Sipping my wine, I motioned for the check and pulled out my cell phone to call for my driver. I made excuses of him 'drinking too much' and got him to the car easily enough. He was surprisingly heavy, but I supposed that was because he has more muscles than fat. Now to get him back to the house.

Nobody asked questions as I brought him up to my thankfully sound-proof room. Laying him onto the bed, I made sure the door was securely locked and got to work on the artwork lying on my bed. And what a masterpiece he was.  
He woke slowly, closing his eyes tightly shut as he tried to stay asleep. He gave a little mumble and tried to turn his head to the side, but his inability to do so easily snapped him awake immediately.

"What the fuck!? Why am I tied up on your bed!?" He yelled at me. Oh, but he was magnificent like this, his creamy white limbs bound with rope. I tied him so he was face-down on my crimson sheets and his arms were behind his back. A long chain came down from the ceiling and looped around the binding so he couldn't escape from the bed. A belt was looped around each leg across the upper thigh and then under his shin so he couldn't move out of his kneeling position. And he was naked. Beautiful.

"Don't talk to me in such a tone." I chastised him lightly and ran my hand down his ass.

He scowled at me and I gave him a reprimanding slap on the ass, earning me an affronted gasp. "Oi! Stop it!"

"You are in no position to give me orders." I slapped him on the ass again, grinning at the yelp, and stood to take off my own clothes.

He blinked at my nude body and his draw dropped, his eyes straying to my impressive manhood. "You're naked."

"Yes." I kneeled on the bed.

"I'm naked."

"Yes." I grabbed his ass, giving both cheeks a hard squeeze and rubbing my thumbs along the soft skin before parting the flesh to look at his puckered entrance. My actions produced a predictable yelp and I didn't both to restrain my chuckle.

"Toushiro, we should talk about this! I won't tell anyone if you let me go!"

I ignored him and bent over to lick between those white globes. Soon he would be singing a different tune; I just had to be patient. Sure enough, as soon as I thrust my tongue into that tight cavern, he gave a surprised moan and started to squirm.

"Ah…no…not there…" He buried his head against the bed with his entire body tensed. His cock was now interested and leaking fluid from its slit as I rimmed him and snuck my hand around to pump his penis. "Stop…" He continued to writhe, well as much as he could in his position, and released a high-pitched whine as I slipped the cock ring over him and placed it snug over the base of his penis.

Pulling away from the delicious treat, I grabbed the bottle of lube on my night stand as well as the other item I had placed their earlier. Pouring the liquid onto my fingers, I moved them to his entrance and wasted no time in thrusting two in. He let out a long wail and bit at the bedding with his teeth, he face contorted in pain.

"So you are a virgin…at least to the act of being bottom." I spread my fingers apart, taking care to be a little gentler with my new knowledge, and coaxed him open wider. His breath came in shallow pants as I found his prostate and rubbed against it until he was reduced to a sobbing mess.

"More, please!" I pulled my fingers out and he gasped out loud in need. "No! Don't stop!"

"Be patient brat." I smirked at him and raised the object I had procured earlier. Lubing it up, I turned the vibrator on and pushed it into his entrance. His entire body jolted and he made a mewling noise that went straight to my erection. I started to thrust it in and out of him, aiming for his prostate and trying to see how many other sounds I could get him to make.

"Ah!" His hands twisted frantically in their binds and I decided that I couldn't wait to be in him any longer. Removing the toy and tossing it onto the bed and lubed up my aching cock, positioning myself at his entrance. I pushed in slowly, pausing when he tensed up around me. Luckily I was patient and gracious enough to give him time to adjust before continuing on. His face was screwed up in pain and his body was quivering, but I could see no sign of obvious agony so I pushed myself the rest of the way in.

He made a kind of strained whining sound as I stilled before leaning forward and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. It probably wouldn't be as uncomfortable for him if I untied him, but the control I had over Ichigo just turned me on even more. And if his state of arousal was anything to go by, he really didn't mind either.

"I'm moving now."

He gave a shaky nod even though his face was still pressed firmly into the mattress. Baka. I took my time in moving in and out of him, carefully watching his face for pain. There would be later dates for rough play. He winced a few times, but was relaxing now so I stopped worrying.

Thrusting in and out of him, I grinned at the wet noises our bodies were making as we came together. Ichigo's blush carried all the way down his back, both in pleasure and probably embarrassment. It felt so good to be moving inside his tight body, gripping those arousing hips of his until they bruised.

He was pushing back against me now, trying to get me to move faster, but I would not be rushed. I wanted to savor our night together, go slow until neither he nor I could stand it. Although, it looked as though he was already desperate for more friction.

"Toushiro…" He moaned my name and looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes. "Please… more!"

"Tch… I will give in this once, but don't think I will always comply with your demands." I lectured him, pulling all the way out and slamming back in.

"Oh! Yes, yes!"

"You sound like such a slut." I fondled his erection, still not removing the cock ring. "Do you always make such lewd noises?"

"Ah, nooooo!"

I chuckled and angled my hips so I was continuously rubbing against his prostate. "But you're my slut, aren't you bitch?"

"Yes, please, I'm yours!"

"Good whore." I gave a loud smack to his ass. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Ask your master nicely."

"Master, please let me come!"

Oh how easily he let his pride crumble to me. In my pleasure for his actions I took his cock ring off and jerked him a few times, grinning as he screamed and released all over the silk bedding and his stomach. Seeing him in ecstasy drove me to my own orgasm and I pistoned in and out of him a few more times as his clenching body milked me dry.

This boy was a better fuck than I expected. I'll have to remember to send him flowers.

In the morning Ichigo was considerably pissed. Mostly because I hadn't bothered to untie him the night before and he was in a bit of pain. In order to not risk further ire, I had my chauffer drive him home and sent out for new bedding. I thought that that would settle it and I would no longer have the urges, but I found myself thinking of him still. I wanted him, and this time I wouldn't let him leave.

It was even harder the second time to get him into my bed because he wouldn't leave his drink unattended with me. I was very surprised when his father helped me in that endeavor, saying that 'he wanted his little boy to get laid.' Either way, creepiness or not, I managed to get a drugged Ichigo into my room yet again, this time tying him onto his back with his limbs splayed out appropriately. I decided against a ball gag, as tempting as it was, because I loved those noises he made.

"Agh, not again!" He cried out as I entered him, still so tight. "Go slower, damn it!"

"That's not what you said last time." I purred and held his legs over my shoulders as I continued to pound into him.

"At least…let me…adjust!" He threw his head back and clenched his teeth as his fingernails dug into the headboard. Hm, if I was honest with myself perhaps I should have waited for him to relax a second before I continued. But it wasn't like he was a virgin anymore.

As soon as he got used to it a little and I hit his prostate repeatedly he stopped whining and begged me to fuck him faster. Heh, that's why I didn't gag him.

I remembered to untie him that time, but it was obviously a mistake because he managed to slip away in the morning before I woke up. Damn.

The third time we didn't even make it back to my room. I pinned him against the dirty brick wall of a dark alley and fucked him so hard he collapsed immediately after. I took him back to his place this time and generously cleaned the scrapes and bruises on his back from the hard wall. I didn't tie him down, assuming he would feel safer in his own house and wouldn't try to escape.

His loud yells and cursing woke me and I opened one eye to see a very pissed off Ichigo scowling at me. "For fucks sake, I can barely move!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" I grumbled and yanked him back down onto the bed, wrapping the blankets up around us.

"Bastard!" I heard him grumble under his breath, but I didn't chastise him.

I had lost count how many times I had fucked him, but somewhere along the line it stopped being 'fucking' and turned into sex, and then making love. At the moment I was gripping his waist tightly as he moved down carefully on my cock. He was a little unfamiliar with the position, but I walked him through it and he was enjoying the rare small bit of control I was giving him even though I would always be the one inside of him.

"Tou…Toushiro!" He moaned my name, chewing on his lower lip and keeping his eyes clenched shut.

"Ichigo." I slid my hand up to his face and rubbed my thumb over his bleeding lip before raising it to my mouth and licking the blood off of it. "Move faster, Ichigo."

He laughed a little breathlessly and then cried out as I jerked my hips up to shove myself further into him. "Don't…think…I will always…comply with your…demands…" He said my own words back to me, not as impressive in his broken speech, but rather adorable.

"Oh, I think you will." I used my grip on his hips to yank him the rest of the way down.

"Ah!!!"

Ichigo was mine, and Father was content with my choice of partner. Now if only I could get him to stop giving me so much candy…Ichigo always gets pissy with all the strawberry lollipops he finds around.

Although I admit, I love it when he sucks on them.

**LINE**

Term's: Wakashu- children  
Oyabun- father

I know that Hitsugaya is a lot shorter in the anime, but I also made him older. He's still shorter than Ichigo, though. :D


	21. If I Was Your Vampire

**Pairing: Stark x Ichigo**

**Summary: AU Vampire! Stark is sleeping in an abandoned house when Ichigo comes inside on a dare. **

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, sex, lemon, blood play (just biting), rimming- I seem to be writing this a lot lately, I have no idea why.**

18 If I Was Your Vampire 01

Ichigo scowled and stared up at the looming mansion. Damn, this really wasn't his thing. Dares and shit like that. But his manhood was on the line so he would go through with it. All he had to do was to go into the 'haunted' house and retrieve something from one of the rooms to prove that he had been there.

He wasn't afraid of the haunted house. But he was a little wary of walking up to the relatively secluded mansion in the dark where thugs could jump out at him. It wasn't that he was paranoid, it had actually happened a few times to him already. With an aggravated scowl, he lifted his foot and put it on the decaying front porch, wondering if it was going to hold his weight. It gave a protesting creak, but otherwise seemed sturdy enough, so Ichigo moved on.

He tried opening the front door, but it wouldn't budge. Stepping back, he glanced around and saw a broken in window that was only partially boarded over. With a solid kick, he knocked the boards away and then stepped inside. The smell of something ancient and musky rose to his nose but he brushed it off and looked around the abandoned house. Old furniture was covered in dusty sheets that were skewed slightly from stray wind creeping into the house.

Despite himself, Ichigo felt drawn to explore the house, interested in what he may find.

In the basement, a vampire grudgingly opened his eyes. He was sleeping; one of his favorite activities, but something had woken him. Listening for a second, he easily made out the soft sliding of feet on the floor above his head. Ah, well at least he didn't have to expend energy trying to find food, instead it found him.

Sitting up from his crate, Stark stretched his hands above his head and stood up out of the rich dirt. Moving quickly before his prey decided to leave the premises, Stark shifted into smoke and moved up through the floor boards, filtering through the house until he found what he was looking for. Materializing into his solid form, Stark cocked his head to the side and took the chance to study his prey.

Bright orange hair, average height, creamy skin…not to mention a great ass. Stark stepped forward silently, careful to not signal his presence to his prey. The boy paused mid step, his entire body freezing. Did he sense Stark? It didn't matter because in an instant Stark was behind him, wrapping an arm around the boy's smaller torso and pinning his arms there while his free hand came up to cover the boy's mouth.

Ichigo let out a muffled scream, squirming frantically in the steel grip as he tried to get free. Whoever it was that was holding him was obviously male, and much larger than himself. It couldn't be any of his friends doing it because Chad was the only one comparable in size, and he wouldn't do such a thing. That meant it was a stranger, which didn't help Ichigo's prediction at all.

"Sh…calm down, beautiful mortal." An oddly enticing voice whispered into his ear.

Ichigo's POV

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!" I screamed, or would have screamed if my mouth wasn't being muffled by his large hand still.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to scream?" I nodded my head, eager to be released so I could kick this guy's ass. "Very well."

As soon as he let go a twisted my body to deliver a round-house kick, but it was caught by his strong hands and I was face to face with the man who had grabbed me. He had dark, wavy hair that fell just below his chin and grey eyes that seemed to burn into my soul. He was over a head taller than me and much broader, and was also wearing the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen. Even with my calf and thigh held firmly in his grasp, I couldn't help but sweat drop.

He wore all black. Black jeans, black shirt, black…cloak. That was the ridiculous part. He looked like he was dressing up like a vampire for Halloween. "That…wasn't very nice." When his lips parted I saw his teeth were even sharp and pointy like a vampires. I couldn't help the chuckle that welled within me.

"He he, what are you supposed to be?" I tried to jerk my foot out of his grasp as his brow furrowed.

"What am I supposed to be?" He repeated my question back to me.

"This is some kind of joke isn't it?"

Once again, I tried to pull my leg back and was getting increasingly flummoxed at this guy's strength, I couldn't even move in his grasp!

"Not a joke." Then he grabbed my shoulders and _lifted me up, _slamming me against the wall, making dusk rain down on us from the ceiling. I coughed and kicked my legs out, trying to find the ground but not gaining any purchase. "Don't struggle, mortal."

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped.

"What should I call you?" He leaned forward- _way _into my personal space- and actually sniffed my neck, nudging my throat with his nose. Okay, creepy factor anyone!

"My name is Ichigo, asshole!" I snapped, horrified to find myself responding to his close proximity.

"Ichigo." He whispered my name seductively and I found myself gasping for breath as he nuzzled my hair a little and then returned to my neck.

"I-I didn't catch your name." I stuttered out, shaking a little.

"You may call me Stark." He darted his tongue out and tasted my skin, making me moan in pleasure.

"What are you?" I whispered out, clenching my fingers in his shirt as he licked my neck again.

"You are a smart mortal." He chuckled and a sharp tooth found my ear, nipping sharply before retreating. He licked at the blood I knew was flowing there and hummed in contentment before placing a kiss to my cheek, and finally to my mouth.

I could taste my own blood on his lips, and something else that I couldn't quite identify. His sharp teeth pressed carefully against my lips, coaxing my mouth wider so he could plunder it with his tongue. He pulled away, seeming rather amused as he took in my gasping and trembling form.

"I am a vampire."

"Of course you are." I mumbled to myself, flinching as sharp teeth nipped at my neck in retribution, not quite breaking the skin.

"You please me." Oh gods, his voice along sent shivers through me, so quiet and calm, yet at the same time dangerous. His body pressed even closer to mine and I felt his hard erection through both of our clothes. "As a gift, I will allow you to become my blood donor in exchange for the lives of your family."

My mind shuddered to a halt. "Wait, what?"

"Usually I would kill my victim, and then their family. But I wouldn't want someone with as delicious blood as you die." He licked my ear again and I winced. "So in exchange for you coming here and continuing to feed me, I will allow you and your family to live."

"Oh." It felt like he was speaking the truth, but I am neither naïve of gullible. "How do I know you are even really a vampire?"

He smirked and fear coiled in my stomach. And then I couldn't feel the wall behind me and I was moving, the world rushing around me without me seeing it. With an oomph I landed on my back, bouncing slightly on the bed as Stark pinned me down with his body between my spread legs.

"Are you convinced?" I nodded my eyes not leaving his handsome face. "Do you accept the deal?" I swallowed before nodding again.

"Mm, my delicious pomme de sang." He leaned over me, his hands trailing up to my neck before tilting my head to the side. "I have never had one before. You must tell me when I am taking too much blood." His hot breath washed over my neck and I could do nothing but make a gurgling noise as fear and anticipation crept over me. "Relax my beauty." He licked my neck gently first, then sucked on it slightly. The noise of it rising to my ears made me blush hotly, but that was soon forgotten when his teeth pierced my flesh.

At first it was just a burning pinch, and then icy-hot pain speared through me. I whimpered and reached up to grab his shoulders, digging my nails in the fabric as I fought to breath. His hands came up and gently grabbed a hold of my own before pressing them against the dusky bed and keeping them there. I arched my back up against him as he started sucking, crying out as the movement jarred his fangs against my neck.

He shifted in his position between my legs and I could feel his hardness pressed against me. My own was squashed painfully between our bodies, seeming to throb every time he took a hard suck. I was feeling slightly woozy now, and a little bit nauseous.

"Stark." I muttered, trying to move my hands from underneath his own. "Stark, you gotta stop." He growled and pressed even harder against me, making me cry out in pain. "Stark!" I screamed in panic. He jerked away from me and I got a clear view of his face. His eyes were completely black except for his irises which were gold. Blood, _my _blood, trickled out of the corner of his mouth before he licked them clean. Fear overtook me and I couldn't move. Couldn't do anything except stare as he leaned back down to my neck and started cleaning the wound with his tongue.

When he lifted his head again his eyes were back to normal and I sighed in relief. His hands also relaxed their grip and I lifted them to rub at my wrists. He continued to gaze down at me, rocking his hips forward and making me blush.

"Is…is that normal?" I asked in curiosity.

"Is what?" Was he always this…maddening?

"That!" I gestured down at his hard on.

"For me? No."

"Oh." I looked away, turning red as he chuckled.

"You are beautiful." He mused, almost seeming to say it more to himself more than me. "Want to see another vampire trick?" He asked, leaning down close to me.

"What-

I didn't even see it, didn't even _feel _it, but there I was, naked underneath his own equally naked body. Although this probably wasn't an appropriate time to be comparing my body to another male's, especially a _vampire, _I felt a little bit inadequate. He was broader than me with hard, defined muscles that weren't bulky, but rather proportionate to his tall height. Before I got a chance to voice my opinion he was kissing me. The irony taste of my own blood made me want to pull away, but he was such a good kisser… I paused in my thoughts for a second as I felt something odd. Blinking as I tried to place it, I let out a shriek as the fingers that were previously searching for my entrance shoved inside of me.

"Ow! What the hell?" I tried to move my hips away from them but he didn't allow me to. "Stop it! That hurts!"

"Hm? No." That was his only response as he spread them apart and jabbed them in deeper.

"Ah!" I clutched at his arms futilely and felt tears rise to my eyes. It hurts…it hurts…it… "Ngh!" He pressed against something inside of me that made my toes curl in pleasure. He removed them and I practically whined in despair before something much larger pressed against me.

"Wait, wait Stark!" I shouted and shoved at his chest. Luckily he did as I asked, although he didn't look particularly happy about it.

"What?"

"You gotta use something to ease the way or you're going to rip me apart!"

He frowned at me for a second and I was worried that he was going to continue anyways. But then he pulled away and lifted his palm to his mouth, biting there until blood gushed out. I wrinkled my nose and watched as he lubed himself up with his own blood and the cuts healed over before he moved back to me once more.

"Better?"

I nodded and let him lift my legs up over his shoulder and guide the head of his erection to my hole. I tried not to tense, but it was hard when something so big was forcing its way inside of me.

"Ah!"

"Does it hurt?" His warm breath washed over my ear as he asked me with a hint of curiosity.

"N-no…" I bit my lip hard as he continued to sink into me.

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying." I denied, trying hard not to hiss in pain as his thick girth split me open.

"No?" He sucked on my earlobe and ran his hands over my ribs.

"No…" I didn't want him to know how much pain he really was causing me, my pride got in the way.

"Then you won't mind if I pick up the pace." He slammed himself in the rest of the way and I screamed, clawing at his chest. "I thought it didn't hurt." His voice was laced with amusement, but he stilled inside of me to allow me to adjust. His hands continued to stroke my sides and I felt it oddly soothing, a nice distraction from the tearing pain within me.

"Stark…" I whimpered his name. "It…it does hurt."

"Hm? What hurts?" He teased, his mouth moving over my neck with light nips. His slightly rough chin scraped against my sensitive flesh and I couldn't withhold a gasp.

"What do you think hurts, idiot?" I grumbled, squirming to try and find a position that was comfortable.

"You have to tell me if you want me to make it better."

I keened as he rocked his hips, not pulling out, just shifting inside of me. "My…my…"

"Yes?"

"Shit, you're ripping me open you bastard!" I yelled out, then yelped as he withdrew from my body and thrust back in. "Agh! I thought you said you were going to make it better!?" I clutched his broad shoulders in despair, wincing as the penetration rubbed against the raw, tender flesh inside of me.

"I will."

"It still hurts!" I yelled, gasping for breath as he pistoned in and out of me fluidly.

"Have patience."

"Bastard, I'd like to see you have patience when you're being fucked so violently!" I spat at him, flinching as his sharp canines found my neck and dug in slightly, but not piercing.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Stark hit that thing inside of me again. I knew from my health class- and conversations with my father that I have blocked from my memory- that it was my prostate, but never did I think it could give me this much pleasure. The world seemed to dissolve around me as the handsome vampire chuckled against my neck and slammed into me again, forcing a pleasured cry from my lips.

"Don't stop!" I pleaded and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his hard body closer. "Oh god, keep hitting it!"

"God is not in this room right now." The vampire cooed into my ear and pressed a kiss there. "Nor is God inside of you like I am." I didn't know what the hell Stark's thing was with God, but I really didn't care except that it made him pick up the pace even more. He was shoving into me so hard now that my skin stung from where our flesh was slapping together.

He must have been using vampiric strength and agility because the speed in which he was moving in and out of me was too fast for me to even know when he was in me and when he was out of me. I would have thought he wasn't moving at all if it wasn't for the fiery burning sensation in my rectum and my head being slammed against the wall. It was hurting so bad now the pleasure couldn't even take the edge off, and I was at my limit for my pain threshold. But it was only when he thrust into me so strongly and I actually felt my hip bones creak in protest that I gave a cry of agony and let out a painful sob.

The vampire stilled inside of me and lifted his head from my neck to look at my face. I flinched as he held up his hand to my face and brushed my tears with his thumb, a look of utter confusion on his face. "Ichigo…" He leaned down and kissed me. Even in my hurt state, I relaxed into the shockingly sweet kiss. His tongue lapped at my mouth and explored languidly.

I gave a pained moan as he pulled out of me, still fully erect. His mouth separated from mine and I took the opportunity to look at him, his grey eyes staring at me without blinking as his thumbs rested on my hips and rubbed their gently. He didn't break his gaze even as he let my legs slip from his shoulders and he spread my cheeks apart. He glanced away to eye my entrance, a frown forming on his face at whatever he saw.

"My poor, little human." He said, and I couldn't help but feel a little patronized, even though I knew he didn't mean it that way. "Was I too rough?"

I didn't answer and he wasn't expecting one. Instead I took the time given to catch my breath and try to get my body to relax. I didn't realize he was lowering his head until I felt something warm and wet lap at my entrance, making me yelp.

"Ah! What are you doing!?"

He lifted his head to look at me and I saw blood smeared across his mouth and chin. I gulped and looked away, trying not to wonder how much of that was mine and how much of it was his from earlier. He thankfully returned to his task and I was treated to absolute pleasure as the strong muscle nudged into me as he also started rubbing my re-awakened erection.

"Stark!" I cried out his name, grabbing a handful of his thick, wavy hair. "Oh please, Stark!"

He pulled away and gave a sharp nip to the skin over my femoral artery. "Since you asked nicely." Rational thought escaped me as he continued, giving me pleasure I had never even dreamed of. When he pulled away yet again I actually cried in disappointment, I was so close!

When he moved in between my legs again, his penis still throbbing and erect, I shuddered in fear and turned my head to the side with my eyes tightly shut.

"Don't be like that." He shifted against me, his cock rubbing against mine. "I won't penetrate you again tonight."

"Oh." I whispered, feeling slightly guilty over my fear for some reason. "Tonight?"

"There will be other times, ma pomme de sang." I didn't know what the words meant, but the way he purred them sent spikes of pleasure through me.

He was a lot bigger than myself, but we found a nice rhythm as we rocked against each other. Trusting that he wasn't going to push inside of me again, I wrapped my legs around his back and lifted my hips to meet his motion. It felt so good…I knew I wasn't going to last. Sure enough, all it took was his hand cupping the back of my head and a deep, passionate kiss before I shuddered, twitching and giving a stifled cry as I came.

He growled deep in the back of his throat, a sound so absolutely predatory that I had to fight my instinct to flee. I wasn't a coward. So instead I reached down in between our bodies and jerked him off. I could tell he was pleased by the way his chest rumbled and his hands clenched at the sheets on either side of my body. His come spilled over my hand and I furrowed my brow in surprise with how much there was.

I wanted to wipe it on the sheets, but something urged me not to. Instead I lifted my hand to my mouth and flicked my tongue out curiously. It was slightly bitter and not something I would normally enjoy tasting, but… I eagerly cleaned my hand of the white fluid, taking note of the way Stark watched me closely. Why did it feel like I couldn't get enough of it?

Heat filled me and the slight shakiness that I had before from blood loss completely disappeared. The details of the room sharpened even in the dark and I felt euphoric. The pain was still there and agonizing, but it felt like it mattered less now. I had only tried pot once, but the only way I could describe what I was feeling was kind of how I felt then. I felt high.

I looked at Stark with a furrowed brow, searching his eyes for answers.

"Better?" I nodded hesitantly. "Good, it would have been bad if it had killed you."

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"If you weren't compatible than that would have killed you."

I scowled at him, but couldn't find the energy to be too angry. "You might have mentioned that before."

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were perfect for me." He said seriously and stroked my hair. I sighed in pleasure and let my head fall against his hand. "It is something meant to restore a vampire's pomme de sang." He explained. "It will help repair some of the damage, and also makes them something more than human." It felt good to be held in his arms, natural, but something nagged at me.

"I'm not going to become a vampire, am I?"

"No, you are no longer simply a mortal, but not a vampire."

"Good." I muttered, scooting closer to his body and wincing as it jarred my pain. "Will I always have to drink your… semen after you bite me?"

"No, a little bit of my blood will suffice." His arms wrapped around me protectively and I was lifted into the air. He did that fast moving thing again and then we were in what I assumed to be the basement. "Forgive me for the sleeping arrangements, but sunlight is too bothersome for me."

I frowned as I realized he was stepping into a crate of dirt. "I don't think-

"You worry too much." He eased me down into the rich soil and I was surprised to find it was warm and felt nice against my skin, almost like silk.

"I have to go home." I protested despite my desire to stay.

"Make your excuses to your family in the morning. I want you near me." He said and he looked at me with what seemed like a loving expression, but I brushed that off as ridiculous. I was just food and a bed warmer to this guy. "Other arrangements can be made later."

"…Fine." He slid into the dirt beside me as well, scooping it up so an inch or so layer covered us.

It was quiet for a few minutes and I thought he had fallen asleep, but his honey laced voice broke the silence. "I have never had sex with a human before. I will put in my best effort next time to not permanently damage you." The words were spoken almost clinically, but I caught the slightly hesitant tone and allowed myself a content smile.

It wasn't so bad having your own vampire.

**LINE**

**Ma pomme de sang is French for my blood apple, it's a concept that I originally read about in relation to vampires in a novel by Laurell K Hamilton. I kind of changed it a little to suit this story though.**

**Please review!**


	22. The Unexpected

**Pairing: Gin x Ichigo**

**Summary: This takes place when Ichigo first tries to get into Seireitei and Gin interferes. Instead of stabbing Ichigo and leaving, Gin kidnaps the teen and hides him away in his quarters before smexing him up. Pairing requested by d3m0nang3l1106.**

**NOTE: On Gin's eye color… they have been shown as red, green and yellow. I assume they change with his mood so I did that here as well. Violet is associated with 'sensual' so I used that. I thought red was too generic for lust, plus his eyes were red when he betrayed Seireitei, so I couldn't use that.**

The Unexpected

Gin's POV

"Ah, this is not allowed." I gave the gate keeper a fake smile and slashed through his arm, severing it at the shoulder. Blood erupted from the wound in a gushing spray. "That's too bad." I sheathed my zanpakuto, my expression never changing. "You are a gatekeeper. Opening the gate is not your duty."

The gatekeeper nearly collapsed, barely catching the large gate with his shoulder and remaining hand. "Oh? You can still hold onto the door even with one hand? No wonder your one of the elites in Soul Society." I cocked my head to the side in assessment. "However, you still… fail as the guardian."

"Because I lost…" The injured gatekeeper began brokenly. "The guardian opens the door when he loses…it's only natural!" The dull eyes blazed momentarily with righteousness.

"What idiotic rules are you talking about?" I questioned, amused at this giant man's morals. "You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door." I started walking towards him, smirking. "If the 'guardian' lost, that would mean…" I paused, savoring the words in my mouth. "He must be executed." I moved forward to strike once more, but was pleasantly surprised when one of the ryoka darted forward and blocked me.

"Ah." We separated, both of us sliding back a few feet as I let my fake smile drop.

The ryoka glared at me, pointing his huge sword of me threateningly. "What do you think you're doing, punk!?" Ooh! What an amusing boy. "We won against Jidanbou fair and square, and you just pop out of nowhere and start attacking."

"…" This boy…is beautiful. "Ha! You're such an interesting guy. Aren't you afraid of me?" The sheer emotion emanating from him is intoxicating and I want to more.

"Absolutely not-

He was cut off by somebody yelling at him from behind. "Stop messing around Ichigo! Let's retreat first!"

Ichigo? Where had I heard that name…Oh! From Aizen-sama…

Kurosaki Ichigo. What a beautiful enigma. The ryoka with this name had bright orange hair and a sword as tall as he was. His brown eyes were practically begging me to push him against the wall and fuck him. Eh, but that could be my imagination. After all, he is kind of glaring at me like he wants to kill me.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo."

I moved fast, stabbing the guardian of the gate in the stomach and sending him flying backwards while scooping Ichigo into my arms and flash stepping out of the way of the falling gate.

He predictably struggled, his feet flailing as I held him tight to my body. "Let me go, fox-face!" Fox-face?

"Now, now. That's not very nice." I chastised him, wordlessly casting a binding spell on his wrists, grinning even wider as he cursed me. "Hold on." I flash stepped my way to my quarters, his entire body tensing in surprise and fear. He obviously had never done this before. I dropped him onto my bed and jerked him so he kneeling with his back to my chest.

"Let go of me!" Despite Ichigo's frantic efforts to escape I didn't budge with my tight hold.

"Aw, yur so cute!" I cooed at him, slipping my hand under his kimono and parting it so I could take in more of his silky flesh. "Strawberry."

"Don't call me that! My name means 'number one guardian." He corrected with a snarl, still trying to separate his wrists in front of him that I had bound together with kido.

"But what do you taste like?" I dipped my head down and sucked on his throat, smirking into the flesh as he gave an undignified squeak.

"Get off of me! I don't even know you!"

I pulled away with a chuckle. "So yur problem with me isn't that I'm a guy or that I cut the gatekeeper's arm off…but that you don't know me?" He was silent for a second, and then nodded with that adorable scowl I recognized as his trademark. "Well my name's Gin Ichimaru. And I'm a captain in Soul Society…" I trailed off as I snuck my hand down the front of his pants and grabbed his penis. "Now you know me. So can we have sex now?"

"If I said no, would you continue anyways?" He asked, slightly shakily.

I hesitated for a second, thinking about it. Would I stop? I really wanted him. But rape wasn't something I had ever done before… "If you say no, I'll stop."

"No." He whimpered the word out and I felt disappointment clench my chest.

"Ah…you really hurt my feelings you know." I pulled away and fixed his kimono, tying it back up as slowly as possible to delay the inevitable loss of his warmth. I released him and slipped to my feet. His brown eyes watched me closely. "I'm not gonna force you."

"You aren't?"

"Noooo…" I drew it out. "As much as I want to-

I was cut off by his bound hands slipping behind my head and him pulling me down for a kiss. Oh. He certainly knew how to use his tongue. But I wanted more. Moving my arms around his back, I jerked him against me and mauled his mouth. He whimpered and rose up on the tips of his toes to kiss me easier. Lifting him in my arms once more, I walked him over to the bed and set him onto it, never leaving more than a few inches of space in between our bodies.

I didn't so much as take his clothes off, but rather ripped them to shreds in my haste to get to his body. I could feel his uncertainty still, but didn't give him a moment to think. Transferring the binding spell on his hands, I fixed them to the headboard and slipped out of my own clothes quickly.

I didn't have any lube or lotion to ease the penetration since I don't normally take part in such acts such as sex. I would have to use something though, or risk damaging him. Glancing to his pink lips that were slightly parted, I grinned wider and raised my fingers to them. "Suck."

He did so in confusion. The way his tongue swirled around them and he sucked tentatively. I slid them out of his mouth, a hot thrill going through me as a strand of saliva connecting to his mouth broke and glistened on his chin. I bent over and claimed his mouth again, sucking that tempting tongue into my mouth and giving it a light nip before returning to the task at hand.

I pulled away just enough so I could have room to spread his trembling legs and gain access to his puckered entrance. Opening my eyes a little more to take in the view, I stroked his tight hole with my wet fingers, fascinated by it. Unable to wait any longer, I pressed two of my fingers inside.

He immediately clamped his legs together and let out a loud shout that made me thankful for the silencing walls. "Agh!"

"Sh, little Strawberry." I tried to soothe him with a fond nickname but he just glared at me. Hm, maybe the wrong one.

"Don't…call…me…that…" He managed to say through pants for breath. "And get those fingers out of me!" I cocked my head to the side, studying his flush face and quivering body. With careful deliberation, I pried his legs apart and moved the fingers inside of him, rotating them around. I knew there was something inside of him that would give him pleasure, but I didn't quite know where it was.

Pressing down experimentally, I was happy to hear him moan in pleasure. Removing them, I glanced down at my erection and back to his tight hole. Hm…As disgusting as it was, I spit into my hand and covered my length with it. His hands tugged on the invisible restraints and he scowled.

"Release me." He demanded.

"Mmm, now why would I want ta do that?" I asked, curious as to what his answer would be.

"Because I…" He blushed and turned his head to the side. "I want to touch you."

"Oh really?" I opened my eyes all the way, revealing my violet eyes. He seemed entranced by them, staring at me without blinking and his mouth parted slightly. I released the spell and his hands instantly went to my face, stroking my cheeks and then tracing my lips.

"Please…" He whispered sensually.

"Please what?" I grinned.

"Please don't close your eyes." I blinked in surprise, and then smiled- not closing my eyes when I did so like I normally do.

"Are you ready?" I asked for politeness' sake. His brown eyes glanced up at me and he nodded slightly. I could practically feel the tension and fear coiling in his body. With a sigh, I scooted back a little.

"Lie on your stomach." He hesitated. "It's better for your first time." He shifted onto his back, hiding his face into the pillow. "Aw… don't hide from me!" I ran my hand through his hair and then returned my attention to his body, moving him so his hips were raised with a pillow underneath them to make him more comfortable.

I stroked his back, for a moment unable to tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight. Getting a hold of myself, I parted his cheeks and guided my head to his entrance. He tensed. Stopping myself, I didn't push in but rather started rubbing his back, pressing my thumbs along his spine. He sighed deeply, relaxing as his eyes fluttered shut. Better to do it now, before he tenses again.

I pressed in, holding his hips as he jerked. "Easy." I returned to stroking his back and didn't make any effort to push in any farther. There would be other nights for roughness, but his first time is an important part for his development and I didn't want him to fear sex. As his muscles relaxed once more, I pushed in a little further, pausing when he showed signs of pain. His brow was furrowed and he was biting into the pillow to keep from screaming. His hands were balled into fists as he clutched the sheets as though they were a lifeline.

It took a few minutes before I was all the way inside of him. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been awhile since I had last given into something so uncontrollable. The way Ichigo felt so tight and silky around me made me want to thrust madly until I found completion. But I had more control than that. Well…at least a little. So I waited, comforting him with crooning noises as he gasped for breath and tears slid down his cheeks.

"Hurts…" He groaned and tried to turn his head into the pillow but I stopped him, lapping up his tears and kissing him.

"Let me see your face and I will show you my eyes." He blinked and then nodded. "I'm moving now." He frowned and started to bury his head into the pillow again, but stopped as he remembered what I just said.

Slow. That's what I had to remind myself as I moved in and out of him. He was still cringing and giving little cries of pain, but as he got used to it he moved back against me. Mmm, and he moved like sin itself. He could only make small, jerky pushes with his hips, but it felt oh-so good.

"Yeah, just like that." I murmured with a grin and gave a sharp thrust, my eyes widening with delight when he screamed and shoved himself back once more.

"F-fuck…"

That stuttering word on his lips made me snap. Who cared about control when I had this beautiful specimen underneath me? His eyes squeezed tightly shut and his mouth parted in bliss. I leaned over him, entwining my hands in his as I pistoned in and out of him smoothly. His little sharp cries of pleasure only spurred me to move faster, making his hands tighten in mine and tilt his head down slightly.

"I'm gonna…" He half moaned, half whispered.

"Then come for me." I murmured, releasing one of his hands to I could sneak it underneath him and rub at his neglected erection. I thought as vocal as he had been that he would have made some noise when he came. Instead his jaw dropped and he inhaled sharply, his entire body convulsing and his entrance tightening around me, forcing me into my own climax. "Ichi…" I breathed his name into his ear, making him shiver and blink up at me.

"Gin…"

"Mm…" I smiled widely and curled my arms around him, nuzzling his hair as I rolled us so we were both on our sides. He flinched and hissed as it caused me to move inside of him. I reached my hand up and stroked his hair, grinning as he relaxed once more. As he caught his breath I took the time to study his panting face, flush from exertion and pleasure. What a treat he was!

As he finally quieted his breathing he turned his head slightly to look at me, his eyes still glazed from the aftermath. "I need to go."

I frowned, my eyes opening to reveal the crimson color of anger. "No you don't." I bit down on his neck to emphasize my point. "Your friends will arrive in Seireitei soon enough and only then will I let you go."

He frowned, but nodded. "You promise to let me go, then?"

"Mm-hm." I cuddled against him a little more, gently raising his leg as I positioned myself. "But until they come, you're all mine." I thrust into him again, reveling in his tight body and the scream my penetration produced.

What a beautiful boy.

**LINE**

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this to be out, work is hell right now. Anyways, I am indeed working on Ichigo's hole, but it's very long so please be patient!!!**


	23. Ichigo's Hole: Part 2

**And now, the moment that you have all been waiting for….Ichigo's Hole: Part 2!**

**I decided that I was going to have Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Stark have Ichigo separately as well as in an orgy. I must emphasize that Ichigo is going to be the only uke in the orgy though, for those that were concerned about it. In the order of the ones who got the most votes, Stark will be going first, then Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Then there's the orgy!!! I'll give you guys a heads up before each lemon starts for each specific seme so you can skip it if you don't like the pairing. **

**This is meant as crack, and includes a lot of OOC-ness. **

16 Ichigo's Hole 02

StarkxIchigo- Ichigo's POV

How Nel always convinced me to play with her and her Fraccion, I never know. At the moment she was drooling on Pesche while Dondochaka ran around like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and relaxed back on the white sands, my nose twitching as I sensed someone approach. Glancing up, I was surprised to see Stark staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Stark?" I questioned, frowning as he furrowed his brow then bent down and lifted me to my feet suddenly. "Oi! What do you want?"

"To claim you before the others do."

"Huh?" And then his hands went where the most decidedly should not go and I blushed pink, yelping and trying to remove the strong grip he had on my behind. "Pervert!"

"Your squirming provides excellent friction." He said musingly, not letting go. I stopped for a second to try to figure out what he meant before I felt _it _pressed hard against me.

"PERVERT!!!" I shrieked, renewing my effort to escape as he decided to sonido us to what I assumed was his room.

He let me go and I stumbled away from his strong body- that I appreciated way too much pressed against me- and tried to make a dash for the door. But he was too fast and had snatched me up before I could reach it, carrying me to his bed and dropping me onto it before straddling me and yanking my kimono apart.

"Hm, so it's not on your chest." The primera espada traced along my sternum and glanced down at my hakama. "So where's your hole?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by his hand dipped down the back of my hakama and pressing against my entrance. "Ah!" I clutched at his shirt, tensing as one of his long fingers slipped in. "No, stop!" It hurt, something being pressed into such a tight orifice. My body struggled to adapt to it and I cringed.

"No." He did look slightly remorseful at causing me pain, but that didn't stop him. A second finger was introduced along with the first and I slammed my fist down onto his chest, beating at him to try and get him away. The blows didn't even make him blink, but he did gently reach up and hold my struggling wrists together, successfully stopping me. "Preparation is necessary." He murmured, pushing yet another finger inside of me, making me sob at the burning pain. "I don't want to injure you."

"Stark!" Despite my mind's protests, my body sang with pleasure as he rubbed against that nub I knew was my prostate.

"Have you changed your mind?" I panted heavily, not really comprehending what he was asking. "Will you have sex with me willingly?"

I paused, thinking. The way he said that led me to believe if I said no, he would take me _un_willingly. I didn't want that…and if I was honest with myself, I was a little bit attracted to the first espada. "I…" Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. "I've never…" Blushing, I didn't finish the sentence.

"I will try to control myself." Was his response. Then the fingers were slipping out of me and he shoved me onto his bed. My hakama was jerked off quickly, leaving my socks and sandals on. I was so embarrassed to be naked in front of him. But I refused to look away as he undressed as well, revealing his strong body that sent pleasant shivers through me. When he removed his pants as well…I swallowed harshly and bit my lip. He was…big. That couldn't be normal.

"Ichigo." I jolted in shock as he pressed a kiss onto my hip bone. "I can go slow- at first, but I could also get it over quickly. Which would you prefer?"

He was giving me a choice? I looked at his large erection and down at myself. Those three fingers had hurt, and he was so much larger than them. "Slow at first." If he went in quickly, I knew he would damage me. Even if going slowly drew out the pain, I preferred it.

He must have seen the fear on my face because he leaned up and gave me a tender kiss, his grey eyes staring into mine. "You will enjoy it." He murmured, his face so close that his lips brushed mine as he spoke. I nodded and lifted my hands, hesitantly putting them behind his neck and bringing our mouths together. He returned it, a little more confident than me. His thumbs brushed against my ribs and he eased me onto my back again, never breaking the kiss even as he spread my legs apart.

I felt a large pressure at my entrance, and then he was pushing inside of me. Oh shit, this hurt way too much. "I changed my mind, pull it out!" I cried, struggling to sit up and scoot away from him. In response he frowned and grabbed my hips before shoving his entire length inside me with such force that I tasted blood.

"Agh!" He had torn me apart, split me in two, speared me bloody. I just knew it. I whimpered and turned my head to the side, cursing as tears welled to my eyes.

Stark's large hands moved from my hips up to my face and stroked my wet cheeks. I stared into his impossibly grey eyes, taking note of his furrowed brow and twisted mouth. Lifting my own hand, I gently touched his jaw. He grinned and then blinked in surprise as I slapped him. I think I hurt my hand more than his face, but it felt good. "I said go slow, asshole."

He blinked, then a smile crossed his face as he slid his torture device out of me and then back in. I jerked and gripped the sheets at the fresh wave of pain as his smile got even wider. "You said you changed your mind, though."

"Ugh, you knew what I meant!"

"Hm, maybe, but you do feel some pleasure now."

I shifted and realized that yes, there was a small sliver of pleasure sneaking through the aching burn. I froze, jerking as I realized that the pain was increasing my pleasure. That I actually liked it.

His bed creaked as he pistoned in and out of me, my bony hips already feeling tender at the abuse of being pounded into by him. But he didn't care. He seemed to enjoy watching me squirm to find a comfortable position, moaning wantonly as he decided to bite at my nipple. Fuck, he was practically chewing on it. It made me growl and grab his hair, jerking his mouth up to kiss him. As far as the whole thing went, the kiss was the nicest thing about it.

His tongue coyly danced against mine, not hesitating to explore my mouth as he tilted his head to gain more access. His hand pumped my erection and that was it. I was done for. I was raised to the highest point of the sky and dropped with the highest rush of ecstasy pumping through my veins than my hand ever gave me.

He stared at me, unblinking as I shivered as though in shock and curled my body against his while he still moved in and out of me. "Stark…" I whispered his name almost reverently. He bent over me and his mouth found my shoulder, his breath hot and damp as he tongued my sweaty flesh and nipped at it in warning before sinking his teeth in. I predictably cried out in pain, consequently tightening around him. It was strange, to be filled with something hot and fluid. It didn't sting, but made itself known the bleeding parts of my rectum that would probably need medical attention.

He unclenched his teeth from my shoulder and pulled out of me before flopping beside my body. His hand reached up and brushed against my lips before he kissed me lightly and then moved back. I blushed in…pleasure or embarrassment and was about to open my mouth to say something when the sound of his snores filled the room.

Bastard.

I sat up with a groan and a wince, freezing as I noticed the sticky blood drying on my thighs and smeared across his cock. Glowering at his sleeping form in anger, I stood up and yanked my clothes on.

GrimmjowxIchigo

With Grimmjow, it was different. I was still a little dazed from my encounter with Stark and limping down the hall to the kitchen to get some food when he came out of nowhere. One moment I was trying not to hiss as a sharp pain lanced through me and the other second I was being shoved up against the wall with a rough mouth covering mine. In my defense, I struggled. At first. But fuck if his mouth didn't feel good crushing over mine, his tongue dipping in skillfully as he groped my body and rocked our hips together roughly.

It was only a matter of seconds before he stepped away to yank my hakama off and push his down as well. My ass still hurt- fuck, it was throbbing and I was pretty sure the blood and Stark's semen was still inside me- but that didn't stop me from letting him spread my legs and hike them up around his waist before thrusting into me. I yelled, cursed his name, pleading with him to stop as I clawed at his back.

His only response was a low growling sound and a hard bite to my ear before building up a steady rhythm of fucking me into the wall. After a few minutes of splitting agony there was pleasure again. Pleasure that made me moan and bite my lower lip as he smirked and rolled his hips.

"Heh, not complaining now, are you?"

"Ah! God, more!"

His smirk grew wider and he pulled out of me- making me whimper in protest, although I'll deny it- and then I was being shoved onto the hallway floor, my ass lifted in the air for the world to see. But he was there again, penetrating me quick and hard. The thrusts weren't dry, they couldn't be with all the come and blood- but the stinging burn was back and the sharp twinges that told me I most definitely shouldn't be doing this.

And then he was moving faster and I was screaming and pushing back to meet the movement. For the second time that day I was filled with white fluid that made me feel sticky and uncomfortable while my own load was smeared across my chest and the white, pristine floor.

I couldn't move, but Grimmjow seemed to have no problem pulling out of me and tugging his clothes back on, then grabbing mine and lifting me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a very manly squeak and struggled at the embarrassing position of having my ass- which was leaking blood and semen- presented in such a manner.

He sonido-ed to his room, which I had never seen before. He tossed me onto his bed, which was white like everything else in Hueco Mundo, and my kimono which had remained in tact until this point was unceremoniously ripped off. His mouth latched onto my nipple instantly, sucking and biting at it until I cried out in pain and forced pleasure. His fingers worked me open torturously until I was erect once more and begging for him to put something in me.

He smirked, his canine teeth so fucking sharp. Too sharp. He had shifted into his released form. He was attractive- that thick blue hair just begging for my hands to weave through it, but I couldn't help but notice a certain part of his anatomy was too catlike for my tastes. He actually had fucking spikes or something on his dick that angled backward. It only took a moment before I was scrambling away, or rather attempting to scramble away before he pounced and I was pinned to the bed with his jaw locked around the back of my neck and his clawed hands were spreading my cheeks apart.

Entering me didn't hurt that much, well, as little as it could hurt being my third time being fucked that day. But when he pulled out, I shrieked and yowled, writhing and shivering and convulsing all at the same time. The spines weren't sharp per say, so they didn't catch my sensitive skin and tear it, but it was definitely a not-good feeling at first and gave more pain then pleasure. Grimmjow's chest rumbled on top of me and I felt his rough tongue dart out to take long swipes at my neck and shoulders. He was still moving, but it was slower than before, although just as hard.

I allowed myself to relax, and that was when I realized the incredibly pleasurable benefits of his dick. Those spikes, or whatever they were, might have produced a lot of pain, but that meant double the simulation against my prostate as he thrust in and out of me. Without him even touching me, I came. He still wasn't done and was starting to get rough again, but I already felt my taxed body getting hard until I orgasmed yet again as he filled me.

Grimmjow collapsed on top of me, purring and nuzzling my hair as he slipped out of his released state and slid from my lax form. I was half asleep as he started to clean me up- with his tongue. He even spread my thighs apart and dipped his tongue inside of my rectum. I was too tired to be embarrassed.

I couldn't help but give him a satisfied grin and allow him to maneuver my body comfortably against his. I can't believe that I had sex with two espadas today…I should feel disgusted, but it felt so damn right. Comfortable. Natural. Whatever. Well…maybe not so much comfortable since my entire body ached and throbbed painfully.

I fell into a much-needed rest, not even waking when my body was moved. When I woke up again, I was in a different room with no Grimmjow. Blinking, I looked around and saw Ulquiorra standing by the bed, silently watching me.

UlquiorraxIchigo

"Er…" I blinked again and rubbed my eyes. "Ulquiorra? Where's Grimmjow?"

"Still sleeping in his room. He didn't notice me take you."

The sleepiness muddling my mind disappeared and I shot up, groaning and clutching my middle as pain made itself known.

"I could have gotten you earlier, but I thought you might want sleep for this."

"For what?" I asked stupidly, before immediately knowing the answer as my limbs were forced spread-eagle on the bed with my wrists and ankles tied to the posts. "What the hell?"

"It's a binding spell I changed for my purposes." He didn't grin, but the glint of amusement in his emotionless green eyes was much freakier.

"Not again." I grumbled. "Can we do this some other time? I'm really sore…"

"No." Fingers prodded at my entrance and I flinched. He stared at me for a second, then removed them. "You are tight still, after so much intercourse." He started taking off his clothes and I turned my head to the side with a blush. "You are lucky you heal so fast." I scowled, obviously not fast enough for the pain to stop. I made the mistake of glancing at him and turned even redder as I caught sight of his slim, muscular body naked in front of me. His nicely-sized cock was erect and as pale as the rest of him, no hint of pink tones or veins anywhere.

I was seriously feeling over used and way too horny after all the sex I had gotten. There was no way I could be hard again while Ulquiorra spread my legs apart and pushed into me without preparation or lube. I clenched my jaw and tossed my head back, having a silent argument with my body over whether or not I should be relaxing or trying to force the intruder out. Luckily, my decision was taken from me as he stroked my penis and pleasure sang through me.

As he pounded into me-making me see stars and rainbows- I contemplated over what I was not feeling. I thought I would feel like a slut or a whore, but all I felt was good. Better than good. Despite my tired and sore body, I felt more damned alive than I ever had when I was in the human world.

I almost didn't even notice when he came, he pulled out and slipped down my body before blowing cool air over my angry erection and taking me into his mouth. The feeling of his wet mouth enveloping me made my hips thrust up for more contact as he massaged my balls in his hand and stroked my entrance. He swallowed me whole and I came with barely a warning cry, spending myself in his mouth and slumping into exhaustion.

He stood up and wiped his mouth before walking over to his clothes and yanking them on. He started to leave and I yelled after him angrily. "Hey! You can't just leave me here!"

He paused and turned back to me, looking seriously unruffled for a guy that had just had sex. "I would untie you but you would probably get yourself caught by somebody else. This way I know where you are."

He left and I gave a frustrated scream before testing the strength of the binding spell. I gave up after several minutes and tried not to think about how miserable and sore I was before I heard somebody chuckle and I whipped my head around. Standing at the door was Nnoitra in his tall, lanky glory, looking very much like that cat that got the canary.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

NnoitraxIchigo

Nnoitra wasted no time in releasing me, then grabbing my wrists tightly before I could escape and yanking me still naked to his room. Several gaping Fraccion stopped to stare at me, but Nnoitra quickly dissuaded them with either a glare or simply killing them. He undressed quickly, treating me to a nice view of his wiry muscles before I was shoved onto the bed and yanked onto his lap.

I didn't even bother to protest this time, simply tried to relax and not tense up as he lifted me up and slid me down. Fucking bastard smirked at me as I gasped for breath and squirmed in his grasp, trying to find a way to ease the rawness I felt inside of me. I was literally being fucked raw, and I even enjoyed it.

"Yur such a fucking slut, Ichigo." I glared at him hatefully even as my cock twitched, his hands making me bounce up and down on his impossibly long, hard dick. I blame his hierro for making his penis the stiffest, hardest one I had taken so far. His skin didn't slide or his flesh contract at all to accommodate my tight passage. It felt like a stiff slab of metal was fucking me, and it hurt even more than Grimmjow's spiked release.

But his hands dutifully teased my erection and kept me aroused and wanting more so I didn't collapse into a sobbing mess of pain. He must have seen something on my face because he grinned wider and tilted me onto my back, forcing my legs up and over his shoulders until my muscles screamed in protest. "Does it hurt, Ichi?" He asked patronizingly, his long tongue licking up my tears before he frowned in a slightly more serious manner. "Haven't ya learned to relax when yur being fucked yet?"

I nodded my head, staring up at his oddly entrancing eye. He seemed taken aback for a second before his grin returned and he continued to fuck me even harder while tweaking my nipples and jacking me off so hard it hurt. "Hah! I guess I just put ya more on edge than the others."

I snorted at his arrogance and immediately paid for it by a swift thrust that made me scream and something tear inside of me. I didn't know how much longer I could take of this abuse before I exploded…or maybe bled to death. But I would die happy. Not just happy, fucking ecstatic.

His thrusts were faster now and I could hear the tell tale sign of his breath increasing. Then he actually fucking jammed his sharp nail into the slit of my penis, producing the worst and the best pain I had ever felt before. He forced me to come, forced me to tremble and cry as I spilled myself dry and felt the all-too familiar sensation of his come spilling into my insides.

We both just panted for a second, our breath oddly in sync as he stroked my sweaty body and nibbled on my ear. "Shit, yur really fucking good, ya know that?"

"Ah…" I cursed myself for the slightly feminine-sounding noise and shifted on his lap. "Thanks…" I guess.

"Heh…ya shouldn't be so cute Ichi, it makes me want to fuck ya again."

I whimpered as he started to move again, then froze as we heard a noise at the door. "So this is where you got off to."

Extra:

Aizen sat smugly on his throne as he watched the proceedings, sneaking a hand underneath his robe to jerk himself off. Gin watched also with that foxy grin of his. "I knew that aphrodisiac was a good idea." Gin said smugly while Tousen pouted in the corner because he couldn't see the resident-uke Strawberry getting his brains fucked out.

**LINE**

**So, how did you like it? I hope it was up to your expectations. I hope everybody noticed that I didn't say where Ichigo's hole is yet, it will be in the next part of this ficlet (orgy!!!) **

**As stated above, the orgy is still yet to come. And like this part, it won't necessarily be the next addition in 'Crush', but it will be in a few chapters. Please tell me how you liked it, and anything I could improve on. Thanks!**


	24. But You're Hard

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: Grimmjow hasn't gotten any Ichigo love in awhile so I thought he should on Valentine's Day. This is set in the normal Bleach universe with Grimmjow trying to get Ichigo to have sex with him and not understanding why he keeps getting rejected.**

**Warnings!!! The usual.**

But…You're Hard!!!

Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched the orange-haired Shinigami walking home from school. Today would be the day he would fuck that tight little ass. He didn't come all the way from Hueco Mundo for nothing!!!

Creeping silently behind the teen and watching that same tempting ass that plagued his dreams, he carefully masked his reiatsu and shoved the unsuspecting Ichigo into an alley. The damn kid seemed surprised and squirmed and whined an awful lot, but that only seemed to make Grimmjow that much harder. Shoving his larger, broader body against Ichigo's, he pinned the Shinigami against the alley's brick wall and palmed the kid's cock through his pants lustfully while biting and sucking at his neck.

"F-fuck, get off!" Grimmjow ignored the words and unbuttoned Ichigo's pants, grabbed his half-erect dick and smearing pre-cum over the head. "Get the fuck off!"

"You want me." The arrancar growled and bit down hard on the exposed neck while shoving his hand under the teen's t-shirt to feel the crevasses of his abs. "You're hard."

"I said get off!" Ichigo shoved the stronger espada away finally and stomped away while righting his pants, leaving Grimmjow alone in confusion, wondering what the hell went wrong.

The next time he managed to snag the kid- after nights of masturbating to images of his flushed face- he made sure they were in a more secluded area so Ichigo couldn't escape so easily. Grimmjow had him pinned face down against the grass in the park with his mouth attached the orange-head's ear and was grinding his hips against that jean covered ass when Ichigo decided to catch him in the nose with his elbow and scramble away.

Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his ankle and yanked him back, spreading the kicking legs apart and moving between them before Ichigo managed to give another sharp blow to his chin. Grimmjow growled angrily and rubbed the sore spot as he watched Ichigo run away and into the street.

Well, maybe third times the charm. This time Grimmjow snuck into Ichigo's bedroom itself and quietly moved to the bed. Ichigo stirred lightly, mumbling something under his breath. Grimmjow grinned at the cute sight and pounced, pinning his hands above his head and clamping a hand over his mouth. Ichigo woke instantly and started thrashing about, but Grimmjow was not so easily deterred. He rocked his hard erection down against Ichigo's bucking hips, purring with pleasure at the friction at produced. Ichigo stilled, glaring up at him with those chocolate orbs that burned until Grimmjow wanted to melt.

"You don't want to wake your family, do you?" Grimmjow said as he carefully removed his hand. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Grimmjow didn't give him the chance as he crashed their mouths together and got to work rubbing Ichigo into hardness. It didn't take that long before he was erect, Ichigo was a teenager after all. The espada had finally deemed it safe and let Ichigo's hands go when he was punched in the face, yet again.

Grimmjow cursed and clutched at the wound, but quickly managed to recapture those dangerous hands before pinning him once more. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Ichigo whispered harshly, remembering his family in the other rooms. "What's wrong with you!? You can't just demand sex from me and expect me to do so!"

"But…You're hard!" Grimmjow pressed his hips downward for emphasis. "You want this to!"

"I don't do one-night stands." Ichigo spat out as quietly as he could, and damned if he didn't look sexy as he did so. "You're as bad as the rest of them!"

"Huh?" Grimmjow blinked. "What do you mean I'm as bad as the rest of them? Has somebody else been doing this to you!?" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's erection roughly and he was forced to bite back a moan.

"B-bastard."

"Who the hell is it!?"

"Nobody you know."

Grimmjow glared and quickly latched his mouth over Ichigo's again while fumbling for the waist band of the pants Ichigo wore to bed and shoving them down. Ichigo squirmed frantically and tore his mouth away, glaring at Grimmjow yet again. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

Glowering, Grimmjow decided he should either do as Ichigo asked or rape the kid, but he wanted a nice, willing, RECIPROCATING Ichigo. They could do rape fantasies later if Ichigo wanted. So he got off, making sure to drag along Ichigo's hard on while he did so. "So what, you want romance and shit?" Grimmjow scoffed. Ichigo turned bright red and Grimmjow stopped for a second, staring down at his strawberry. "What? Seriously?"

"Get the fuck out of my room."

The sixth espada did so, but he would be back. He only needed time to contemplate and decide how to continue. So Berry-tan wanted romance, huh? Well he would romance the shit out of that fucker until he was spreading his legs at any slightest glance Grimmjow sent him.

So he stayed low for a couple of days, just watching his uke while he was walking home from school, when he was sleeping, taking a shower…Et cetera. He had to wait for the perfect moment, which came soon after when Ichigo's old man and sisters go out of the house for a conference or some shit and Ichigo was all alone.

Grimmjow crept in, grinning as he saw Ichigo curled up on the couch watching a movie. "Hey Ichi." Ichigo jumped and whipped around, glowering as he saw Grimmjow.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to romance you."

Ichigo blinked. "What?"

Grimmjow cleared his voice and began. "Your lips are so sweet, you make me want to eat them. Your body is so fine, you make me cross the enemy line. When we fight, all I want to do is get into that ass so tight."

"Grimm-"

He continued, ignoring the interruption. "Your blood is like an elixir that will keep me young forever. Your long legs tempt me until I can't control the urge to bend you over. Even when we cross swords, all I can think of is grinding my other one in you." He gestured towards the bulge in his hakama for a helpful reference, ignoring the gaping look Ichigo was giving him. "I want to tie you up and spank you, fuck your mouth and make you swallow. You make me want to kiss every inch of your skin, lick every nook and bite every bend." He finally stopped, looking at Ichigo expectantly.

Ichigo stared, his mouth open in what Grimmjow thought was an invitation, but he would wait to make sure. "Well?" He finally said impatiently.

"You really suck." Ichigo said, and then grinned. "But so far you are the first one to actually make an attempt, and that gets you plenty of points."

The cat-like arrancar mumbled under his breath about 'gonna kill those other guys' before what Ichigo said registered in his mind. "It gets me points, huh?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yep."

"So…you wanna fuck?" Ichigo blinked. "I mean, make love."

"You gotta work on that. But…yes." The last part was said a little nervously, but yes was yes and it took about two seconds for Grimmjow to pin Ichigo against the couch and rip all of his clothes off. Grimmjow had actually come prepared for once with a bottle of lube for the occasion. It went quicker than Ichigo would have liked, but slower that Grimmjow wanted. He started off shoving two lubed fingers into that tight entrance, holding those fuckable hips tightly as Ichigo let out an angered yell and tried to twist away.

"You can't just start sticking things into me!"

"I started with fingers." Grimmjow defended just as angrily and scissored his fingers harshly as punishment. Ichigo cringed at the pain and glared again, bucking his hips and kiss when the espada rubbed against his prostate. "You like it." Grimmjow said victoriously and added a third finger, pinning his uke's hips down once more as he tried to escape.

The blue-haired man continued to stretch him open as his bit down on Ichigo's hips, grinning as the 'elixir' filled his mouth. He pulled away just as it was starting to get good for Ichigo again and flipped the teen onto his stomach. Parting those creamy cheeks, he grinned at the winking hole and lined himself up. Ichigo dug his nails into the couch cushions, trying to center himself as Grimmjow pressed into him.

Ichigo tensed as the large erection stretched him wide open. He didn't so much as penetrate him but rather shoved himself inside of that tight heat in two thrusts. Ichigo whimpered and snarled and made all sorts of alluring noises as he quivered and twitched beneath him. It was too much for him, but Grimmjow kept insistently stroking his erection and wouldn't let him forget about the pleasure accompanying it.

When he finally began to move it was a struggle just like any encounter they've had. Ichigo fighting to keep away from the painful sensation while Grimmjow pressed into the pleasurable one. The lube helped ease the way, but after a few thrusts he could see some red covering his dick. He ignored it though, it would just get Ichigo all worked up. Even more, he though as he held onto the bucking hips intent on moving away.

And then finally it was better and they were moving together. Grimmjow finally hit that thing inside Ichigo and Ichigo allowed himself to relax enough for the arrancar to move in and out smoothly. And even then it was a fight, the orange head pressing back against the pistoning hips now, clenching and rolling his until Grimmjow thought he would go mad.

They were off the couch now, Ichigo's upper body still shoved onto it as Ichigo spooned their bodies together and sank his teeth into that beautiful expanse of flesh. With quick, measured jerks of Grimmjow's hand Ichigo was coming, probably staining the carpet with his come as he spurted all over it.

Grimmjow held out for a few more thrusts before succumbing to his own finish. He remained inside of Ichigo, slumped over the smaller body and breathing in his scent. When he finally got up enough energy to move he lifted Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder before heading upstairs to the shower.

Ichigo woke once more as warm water hit his face and demanding fingers wormed there way inside of him. "Oi! Stop it!"

"I'm cleaning you up idiot." Grimmjow growled. "But now that you mention it…" He jabbed the fingers in, making Ichigo jerk and clutch at the wet shoulders.

"I said stop!"

"But…you're hard!"

**LINE**

**And that's the end. I would have made it longer, but I want to write more on the other before Valentine's Day, hope I can make it.**

**Please review!!!**


	25. Roku Heiki

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summary: Okay, there is just something so incredibly hot about Nnoitra having six arms…so I am doing this one shot based around him fucking Ichigo in his release form. The title means six arms. Hehe, Ichigo's reaction to Nnoitra's arm in the anime was so cute! **

**Ichigo- "He's got…more arms." ::Stares with an uke-ish expression:: "Is that even possible!?" **

**Is it just me, or does Ichigo look even **_**more **_**uke-like recently? Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!!!**

**WARNINGS!!! Just the usual. The sex is CONSENSUAL so no worries!**

19 Roku Heiki

Ichigo's POV

As Kenpachi fell by Nnoitra's blade, I felt a hint of despair grip me. Orohime had healed me, but I still wasn't up to Nnoitra's level. When Ulquiorra came and snagged her, taking her back to her room, I ran at him in protest with my sword drawn.

Then Nnoitra was there, slamming one of his many fists into my stomach and knocking the breath out of me. His hands- _so many of them- _lifted me onto his multi-jointed shoulder as I gasped for air.

"You take care of your pet; I'll take care of mine." Nnoitra drawled to the fourth espada, making me flinch and attempt to get away from him. But fuck, even when he wasn't in his released state I was no match for him, but now that he was…I was fucking helpless. Then dizziness hit my stomach and I had to fight the urge to vomit as he sonido-ed to somewhere…his room? He threw me onto the bed and dropped his six weapons, stretching his arms out to the side as he smirked down at me.

"What are you do-"

He started taking off his clothes.

"Oi! I'm still here!"

"Tch, yur such a dumb ass." I really tried not to look at his strong, wiry body, but I was appreciative of attractiveness even in the male form. And then he let his hakama drop to the floor and I was suddenly treated to an eyeful of his _very _erect cock.

I gaped for a second, feeling as though something rather large was caught in my throat before I managed to get one word out. "Pervert!"

I tried to scramble across the bed and away from the apparently horny espada, but a strong hand grabbed my leg and yanked me back. "Let go, you-"

This time I was cut off by his mouth slamming onto mine. Ouch! I tried to push him off but one pair of hands grabbed a hold of mine and pinned them above my head. The two other sets started yanking off my clothes, making it impossible for me to escape or fight back.

And oh shit, with four hands caressing my body, it felt really good. Two of them grabbed my legs and lifted them to my chest while another stroked my erection and a _fourth _one lifted to my mouth. "Suck." He commanded and pushed his fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them, groaning as the grip he had on my legs and wrists tightened. They were weird, hard and more claw-like than anything else. "Good, pet." He growled huskily and tugged them away. My legs were spread even wider apart and then the fingers I had just gotten wet were pushing inside of me.

"Ah!" I squirmed in his many-handed grip, tensing up at the unusual pain as two fingers spread themselves inside of me. Despite his rough demeanor, I could tell he was being careful with his less-than-human fingers so he wouldn't rip me open. But it still hurt.

I looked up at him, breathing harshly as our eyes met. I could see every detail of his face, the yellow coloring splashed under his eye and across his forehead, his fanged mask and hollow hole, where his horns met his head…and that expression he wore as his fingers pushed down against my prostate. I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, tossing my head back and releasing a keening wail.

"Ya certainly are a needy little thing." He purred, without letting up his assault on that certain spot inside of me. "Ya just scream virgin."

Without thinking, I lifted my head and kissed him, smashing our lips together. He seemed surprised for a second, and then kissed back with vigor. Our tongue tangled together and I groaned, arching my neck and trying to get closer to him but unable to because he was still holding me down. His fingers slipped out of me and then the hands that were holding my legs up to my chest spread them even farther apart until I actually whimpered a little in discomfort.

"Hold on pet." His voice was slightly raspy and actually it seemed to make my erection pulse in delight. And then he was guiding something into me, much larger than his fingers.

"Agh! It hurts…" I cried, desperately trying to free my arms and legs from his grip, but not even getting them to budge. "Nnoitra, it hurts!" I pleaded with him, looking up at the face that was gazing down at me tensely.

"Relax." He ordered, one of his hands coming up to stroke the side of my face and another gently teasing my erection.

"Please, it really hurts." I whined, arching my back as he growled.

"I said relax!" It seemed to take forever for his long length to be all the way inside of me. I felt something tear within me and I cried out, feeling tears of pain trickle down my face. He seemed to hesitate for a second, and then the hands that were pinning my hands above my head moved and slipped underneath my body to pull me against him. "Yur too tense. It'll get better if ya just relax and breathe ya idiot."

I moved my now free, trembling hands to his shoulder, wary of the spikes jutting upwards. I tried to focus on my breathing and found myself squirming to try and find a way to ease the throbbing ache inside of me. Nnoitra inhaled sharply and tensed, his fingers digging into my legs uncomfortably.

"Don't move." His words were slightly strangled and I realized that he was fighting to hold himself back.

"It- it's okay now." I lied. "You can move."

"Tch." He kissed my neck and lightly nipped the skin there. "If I damage ya, ya won't want to have sex with me again."

I felt like I was being babied, but when he didn't just start fucking me with no care for my comfort, an odd sensation of love and care welled in my gut and I yanked his head to mine and kissed him. We pulled away, panting for breath. "Move." I demanded and purposefully clenched around him. He hissed and jerked his hips forward, making me jolt and clench my teeth.

His thumbs brushed across my lips and he kissed me again, gentler this time. He finally moved, pulling out of me and thrusting back in sharply. My cry was muffled by his mouth and he continued to hold me close. The pain lingered, but I found myself yearning for it as he continuously hit my prostate and sent pleasure shivering through my veins.

"Ya like that?" He asked smugly, his grin wide as he stared down at me. "Can ya take it?"

I scowled up at him, "Is that all you've got?"

His eyes narrowed and then he started to move even faster, each thrust so powerful I thought my hips were going to bruise, if not shatter. I screamed, fisting the sheets and tossing my head back.

"Ichigo." The way he said my name made my entire body tremble with need and want. "I'm the only one that can make you feel like this." He growled, his many hands holding and caressing my body. "No one else, not that big-breasted bitch or that fucking captain Kenpachi."

I couldn't hold back my laughter at that statement, and instantly regretted it when Nnoitra pulled all the way out of me and slammed back in, ferociously. "Nnoitra, there's nothing between me and Kenpachi!" I explained between gasps for breath.

"Then why did he save your life?" He growled and redoubled his efforts to split me in two.

"Would you prefer I had died?" I asked curiously in between grunts.

"No." He grunted and jerked my hips towards him at the same time he slammed his own forward.

I yelped and bit down on his shoulder to muffle the noise. He hissed angrily in response and yanked my head away, baring my neck for his own teeth to dig into. I tensed and squirmed as pleasure seemed to shoot through my neck and straight to my groin. His chuckles vibrated against my throat and made me shiver in want.

"Pet." He said it again, the possessive tone turning me on even more. My erection twitched and he finally deemed it important enough to give attention to, lightly brushing his fingers against it while he continued to move my hips to meet his thrusts. And _fuck, _one hand was playing with my balls, squeezing almost to the point of pain.

Shit, I was coming, unable to stop myself from breathing his name as I spurted in between our bodies. His hand was still holding my erection, even after I had gone limp and the touch was almost torture. His thrusts moved in and out of me faster and his sharp inhalation told me he was close as well. I was so out of it that only his slowing movements inside of me were an indication he had come as well.

All of his hands were stroking me, a few cleaning me after he pulled out. The throbbing pain in my lower back told me exactly how much I was going to regret this in the morning, but for now it was slightly blissful to just lay there and be taken care of. I cracked one of my eyes open when I felt all but two of his hands disappear and saw him in his normal form once more. He was grinning smugly in a way that made me want to hit him, but I didn't have enough energy.

"Aren't ya happy? Ya get to stay here where that broad ya were trying to rescue is at." His grin widened. "And ya get to be fucked by me."

"Tch." I scowled and rolled over but my effort was thwarted when he pulled me snug against his chest and licked my ear.

"We'll have lots and lots of sex." He practically sing-songed the words, smirk growing as I blushed and turned my head away.

That actually sounded kind of nice.

I was so fucked.

**LINE**

**I'm going to have more time to work on this soon since my Beauty and the Beast story is almost done. Hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	26. The Lust

**Pairing: Ulquiorra x Ichigo**

**SPOILERS FOR ULQUIORRA'S RELEASE!!!**

**:**

**::**

**:::**

**::::**

**:::::**

**::::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

**Summary: Ulquiorra finds out when in his release form that Ichigo is his mate. Title is taken from a more recent chapter of Ulquiorra and Ichigo fighting. There are SO many yaoi positions in there :P Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106. **

**The usual warnings, all CONSENSUAL sex. **

The Lust

Ichigo's POV

"Bind- Murus Hierago!" Ulquiorra stated calmly as he held up his sword. For a second all I could see was black flares of power, and then I saw wings silhouetted by the moonlight.

I didn't know what to think of Ulquiorra's release. He looked almost exactly the same, except his helmet-mask was covering his entire head and was extended out by his temples in a long sweep of horns. Long, black wings extended from his back, accenting his already white skin and clothing. Adrenaline rushed through me as his reiatsu rose to dangerous levels. My mask itched on my face and I could feel my inner hollow screaming at me to kill the espada.

The dark-haired arrancar cocked his head to the side and sniffed at the air before his green eyes snapped over to me.

I didn't see him move, he was suddenly just _there_, sending Zangetsu flying while grabbing the edge of my mask and ripping it off forcibly. Before I could even think about what was happening, he wrapped his leathery wings around me, holding my arms down and bringing my body tight against his.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He hissed, nuzzling my hair and inhaling deeply. "You…smell good."

I didn't blush. Really, I didn't. Maybe I did a little. A lot. My face felt like it was burning.

"Get off of me!" I pushed at him, but his hands easily caught my wrists in a crushing grip that made me whimper and fight not to scream in pain.

"No." His nose returned to my hair and then his mouth moved to my neck and he pressed his mouth down, his teeth holding my flesh but not biting down. I cried out and tried to squirm but he applied pressure to the point at which I felt my skin tear. His tongue laved at my skin and I couldn't hold back an involuntary gasp.

A part of me wanted to give in to this, whatever it was. I wanted to submit to him, but I also yearned for him to _make _me submit, in a strange sort of way. My instincts were screaming at me to give in and to fight at the same time and it made my head hurt.

And how could I fucking think when Ulquiorra's hand was sliding into a part of my kimono and rubbing his thumbs over my ribs. "Don't tremble." He murmured into my ear and held me even tighter. His nails, that were now so fucking long, dragged across my skin and then I really did tremble, shivering at the sensation I couldn't quite understand. "Be good and I won't be forced to hurt you."

I didn't even know what to make of _that _statement, but it spurred me into acting, ducking out of his tight circle of wings and arms and grabbing my sword. The look on his face and calm demeanor told me he had let me escape his grasp, but at the moment I couldn't think as to why. I raced at him with my elbows bent and sword pointed directly at him, but he moved- yet again so swiftly that I couldn't see him. And then I was flat on my back and staring up at him with my sword a good hundred feet away.

He was pinning me down to the point where I couldn't even move except for my head. His intense eyes bored into mine as he lifted his hand and dragged it down my torso, shredding my kimono and some of the skin underneath. I threw back my head and let out a shout of pain, gasping for breath and then letting out another scream as he did the same to my hakama. Luckily my groin was saved from the assault, but right now my nerves were on fire. His hand smeared blood across my body like a caress, yanking my ruined clothing off of me as he bent over to lick at the wounds covering my torso.

I jolted at the action and tried to lift my arms to push him away, but he kept them held above my head. His wings were beating up and down rhythmically, not enough to lift him up, but enough to blow wind against my face and now naked body. I shifted underneath him to test his hold but was given a sharp bite on my chest in retribution.

"Ulquiorra!" Fuck, I even sounded ambiguous calling his name. He seemed to think so as well because his tongue encircled my nipple while his eyes locked onto mine. I gulped, trying to remember how to breathe while he stretched up so his face was hovering above mine. With such close proximity and his stronger body on top of me, it was hard not to remember how easily he could kill me.

"Do you want this, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked calmly, his hair seeming to stand up in spikes as he gazed down at me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." His head tilted to the side and he studied me. "Is that a yes?"

"No! Of course not!"

He frowned, a disturbingly scary look on his face, and moved his hand down to cup my penis, making me shout. "You will soon enough."

"Uh-unn…" I made a helpless noise as my hips strained upward for more friction. He moved his head down and for one crazy moment, I thought he was going to blow me, but then he was spreading the cheeks of my ass apart. I didn't know what the hell he was doing, but I didn't want to find out either, so I shot up and covered my genitals while trying to close my legs.

He glared at me and I felt fear burn through my veins. Instead of just killing me like I thought he would, his wings jerked forward and pinned my hands to the ground. Yelping, I tried to kick out at him but he grabbed my legs and pried them apart once more. I cursed and shrieked but nothing seemed to deter him as he spread my secret area apart once more and examined my entrance. His thumb slid in between my crack and I redoubled my effort to escape.

He nudged my entrance and leaned his face in close before darting his tongue out in a quick lick. I blushed in mortification and arousal, trying not to let it show as my erection begged for attention. But then he was pulling away and looking down at me in satisfaction. "It's good you're still a virgin, it will make our bond stronger."

"Wh-what? You've got to be joking…" I muttered, still blushing hotly from the earlier treatment. His eyes shifted down my body, lingering on my erection and exposed hole.

"I cannot prepare you with these nails." He lightly dragged them down my leg to emphasize their sharpness. "You can either prepare yourself, or go without."

I froze, staring at him in disbelief. "N-no! You can't!" I tried to get away yet again but could barely even wiggle in the position I was in.

"Very well." He began taking off his clothes, his wings still holding me down as I tried to kick out at him. I gulped as I caught sight of his erection, knowing that it was in my better interest to be prepared.

He shoved my legs apart, moving in between them, causing me to panic. "No, please don't!" I yelled. "I just…" I swallowed. "I don't know how…"

His face was unreadable, like always, as he just stared at me for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion. "If you try to escape again I won't wait any longer." He warned and released my hands, moving slightly away from me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my arms trembling slightly. "Suck on three of your own fingers.

Blushing hotly, I did as he said. It was rather strange to do so, but I kind of understood what it was for. As I did it, Ulquiorra slowly stroked himself, his eyes never moving away from me.

"That's enough. Push one of your fingers inside of you and move it in and out."

Blushing heavily, I spread my legs further apart and moved a finger to my entrance, biting my lower lip as I slipped it in. My knees trembled and I started to jerk it back out in pain, but Ulquiorra dragged his sharp fingernails down my inner thigh in warning.

"Don't pull it out yet, just get used to it."

I nodded and let the finger rest inside of me, letting out a shaky breath as I was finally able to relax and started to slide it in and out. After a moment, Ulquiorra let out a growl of irritation and leaned forward to nip at my neck. "Another one." He hissed and curled his hand over my fingers, forcing me to push another one into my entrance.

"W-wait!" I stuttered out, turning my head away in embarrassment.

"I'm getting impatient." He growled.

Nodding, I began to move my fingers on my own accord, trying not to shiver in pleasure when his mouth curled into a grin against my neck. "Press down."

"Wh-what?"

"Curl your fingers down."

I frowned in confusion but did as he asked, arching my back and shouting in surprise when a bolt of pleasure shot through me. "Do you like that?"

"Ha…yes…"

"Add a third finger."

"Ungh…" I did as he commanded, and winced at the pain. "Shit!"

"That's enough."

He yanked my fingers out and jerked me onto his lap. "Ulquiorra…" I whimpered his name while he pulled me close, and then flipped me onto my back.

His wings cupped my body gently while his hands pushed my legs up and spread them apart. I gulped in nervousness and placed my hands uncertainly on his shoulders. He seemed to like that because while he didn't smile, his eyes gleamed and he bent over to kiss me. The purpose must have also been to distract me because, without any warning, he was pushing into me. My eyes shot open and my entire body stilled, I even stopped breathing for a moment.

The fourth espada pulled away from the kiss and studied my shivering body carefully. Just the head of his erection rested inside of me, but even that was awfully painful. He was still frowning down at me when he pressed my legs against my chest a little harder, and gave another small thrust. I inhaled sharply this time, gasping for breath when I realized I had forgotten my need for air. As I exhaled shakily, I felt my eyes begin to water and quickly brought my hands up to my face before Ulquiorra could see. I lost enough pride as it is, I don't need to lose more.

But the bat hybrid had other plans, and pried my hands away from my face despite my whined protests. I closed my eyes tightly and attempted to turn my head away from his prying gaze, but he grabbed my chin tightly and yanked me around again. I didn't dare open my eyes, but I could feel him studying me closely. Finally, he released me and allowed me to cover my face once more before he slid in the rest of the way.

My back arched and I let out the cry I had been trying to contain. My legs trembled and my hands unknowingly clenched at the arrancar's shoulder. This was just pain…where was the pleasure I had been promised?

I must have said the last part out loud because Ulquiorra's dark voice was washing over me. "It will come." I whimpered again and shifted away from the touch when he brushed against my nipples. "These are erect, almost like a woman's." He murmured and pinched the hardened nubs. I let out a strangled moan and shifted, almost forgetting he was inside of me until a flare of pain reminded me.

"Hah…Hah…" I panted for breath and arched my back when Ulquiorra's sinful hand stroked my erection.

"I'm moving now."

I whined but couldn't form the words to protest. It was all I could do to stay conscious as he began to move within me. The first couple of thrusts were just as painful as the first, but when he changed the angle of his hips and simultaneously pumped me, I was lost.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck, yes!"

His eyes gleamed and he leaned close to me, his breath tickling my ear and making me shiver. "I like it when you say fuck."

Not giving myself a chance to think, I slid my arms so that they were hugging his body close to mine, and put my mouth near his ear. "_Fuck me." _I whispered, resting the side of my head against his as he hissed and began to pick up the pace. His wings began to flap erratically and I knew he was close, I was close too. I just needed a little more…he was pulling completely out of me and thrusting back in sharply. There was a sharp pain inside of me when he was seated all the way inside of me, but I could easily ignore that.

The hand that was jerking me off pushed the skin of my head down and jabbed his fingernail into the slit, rotating it around and making me yell, spraying in between our bodies. Ulquiorra continued his steady pace and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. But then he was making a strange noise that sounded like growling as he came as well.

He didn't do anything as humane as slump over me, but he did rest on top of me, his wings coming around the both of us in a sort of protective cocoon.

"My mate." He murmured possessively.

"Yes, yours."

At that moment, I didn't care about Orohime or Soul Society or anything else, I was just content to relax in his arms.

**LINE**

**Who should I pair Ichigo with next for a full length fic: Stark, Grimmjow, Shirosaki or Kenpachi?**

**For those who don't like to review, there is a poll on my profile. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review!**


	27. Womanizer

**Pairing: Shinji x Ichigo**

**Summary: Shinji has always loved girls. In fact, they are all he thinks about. Until one day he sets his eyes on the most beautiful orange haired boy he has ever seen. And he will do anything to have him, despite Ichigo's protests. There are a lot of one-sided Ichigo pairings thrown in, but it's mostly crushes from afar. Pairing requested by Xsoukyoux.**

**Beta'd by kitsunekiri.**

**WARNINGS!!! The usual, a lot of OOC-ness. Shinji is a big Ichi-pervert :D**

Womanizer

Shinji Hirako loved anything female. As long as it was cute, beautiful, sexy, curvy, et cetera. Any woman he met, he crushed on immediately. It drove his friends and everyone crazy the way he would date a girl and then lose interest immediately. Kensei commented multiple times that someday he would meet someone he really loved one day and the he wouldn't be able to woo them.

Shinji scoffed at that, of course. Who wouldn't be interested in the sexual god, Shinji Hirako?

That was what he thought. But then Ichigo Kurosaki had to come along and turned his world upside down. It was a day like any other, the sun was shining and there were multiple girls afoot in scandalous school uniforms. Slouching against a tree for shade, Shinji didn't even notice as his friend Orihime rambled on and on about a friend she wanted him to meet who the others apparently already knew.

Shinji, barely even glanced over at the person, then snapped his head around so abruptly a sharp pain flared in his neck. Standing there was the most beautiful, not to mention grouchy, boy Shinji had ever seen. Large, pink heart appeared in his eyes as he set his sights on 'the one.' Bright orange hair, pouty lips, scowling brow and brown eyes that flared with such energy Shinji wanted nothing more than to devour him.

Needless to say, he didn't make a good first impression. Perhaps it was the drooling and vacant expression, but the way he pounced on the poor boy and tried to ravish him might have also had a hand in it.

Before Kensei and Love could even pull him off, the love of his life delivered a sharp blow to his chin and made him stagger back. Through a bloody nose and swelling eyes, Shinji could make out a school uniform that was the same as his. No way could this boy go to his school and never be noticed by him!

"Ichigo, my love!" Shinji said, although it sounded more like 'Itsygo by lub!'

"You fucking pervert!" Shinji's apparently violent love raised his fist again but was promptly tackled by Shinji despite the bleeding nose.

"I love you!" which came out as 'I lub ju!'

"Someone get him off of me!" Ichigo yelled and shoved at his molester who had wrapped his arms around the slender waist and was happily burying his head against his stomach.

With a lot of snorting and giggling, Shinji's friends managed to tear the love-stricken student off of the traumatized boy.

"S-sorry Ichigo!" Rukia snickered, not looking sorry in the least. "We never thought Shinji would do that."

"Well he did!" Ichigo snapped grumpily, and then let out a little shriek as he was tackled from behind by Shinji who had managed to escape from his friends.

"Marry me, Ichigo~!" 'Barry be Itsygo!'

"Fuck off!"

They finally managed to wrestle the enthusiastic guy off of poor Ichigo who promptly escaped to class. Shinji pouted for the rest of the day, staring off into space dreamily as he thought of Ichigo.

"When do you think I can see Ichigo again?" Shinji asked with a wide grin and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Never, if Ichigo has anything to do with it." Hiyori said rather gleefully while Orihime looked off, rather thoughtful.

"Hm, well Rukia could probably bully him into coming to the beach with us this weekend."

Ichigo…in a bathing suit. Blood spurted out of Shinji's nose at the very thought. Orihime stared at him in confusion while Hiyori kicked her sandal off, caught it, and whacked him upside the head. "Don't think perverted thoughts when you're near me!"

"I can't help it." Shinji said as he pinched his nose. "Ichigo is so cute!"

In the Kurosaki household Ichigo sneezed and Isshin's 'protective daddy' instincts went haywire. Thus he launched an all-out assault on his son's room to make sure everything was all right and was promptly kicked down the stairs. Yuzu and Karin didn't bother acting concerned.

Shinji called Rukia, blabbering in incoherent sentences that she only picked small pieces of up. "Ichigo…blah blah blah…love…blah blah blah…sex…blah blah blah…beach…" Rukia cocked her head to the side trying to decipher. Either he's telling her that Ichigo loves a certain type of alcoholic beverage, or he wants her to convince Ichigo to go to the beach. Using her highly trained yaoi-fan-girl senses, she decided it was the latter. With an evil smirk, she called up Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo!" She said sweetly. That tipped him off to her deviousness right away.

"What do you want?" He asked distrustfully.

"Oh, me? Nothing really, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us this weekend."

"No." He growled and was about to hang up when she said the magic words.

"If you don't I'll show everyone the pictures of you in the Chappy the Bunny dress."

"You took pictures!?" Ichigo screeched, and then quickly quieted himself due to his crazy father's tendency to eavesdrop. "You bitch!" He hissed out.

"Ho ho! Of course I did!"

"I hate you."

"I know, so is that a yes?"

Glaring at nothing in particularly, Ichigo answered. "Yes."

"Great, Shinji will be ecstatic!" She snickered and hung up.

"Wait, Shinji!? Rukia, are you there? Hello!?" He stared at the phone with awful thoughts of a molesting Shinji running through his head. "Damn. Well, how bad could it be?"

It was bad. It went wrong the moment Ichigo stepped out of the restroom at the beach, having changed into his swim trunks. Shinji, who 'happened to glance over then, he had been staring in the direction Ichigo went off in, in a stalker-like manner. Clutched at his nose as blood spurted out of it, gaping and drooling as he caught sight of his bare torso and legs that never seemed to end. He didn't even manage to speak, he just grunted and flopped onto his ass as he stared at the wonder that was Ichigo.

Everyone ignored him except for Hiyori who started to beat him with her sandal. Ichigo was actually blushing slightly at the reaction, but blamed it on the sun.

"Oi, berry head, if you go out in the sun like this you're going to burn." Renji said with a frown.

"I know, I need to put on sun screen." Ichigo sighed and glowered at the ghastly sun that dared to shine.

"Here, I'll get your back." Renji offered nervously, although Ichigo didn't quite pick up on it.

"Thanks, that will be great!"

It was the moment that Shinji had been waiting for, but Karma must really hate him because the one slathering lotion onto Ichigo wasn't Shinji but that damned red head Renji. And he wasn't just putting it on, he was gazing at the smiling Strawberry with a blissful expression akin to puppy love and kneading his strawberry's muscles.

Soon after he 'accidentally' kicked sand into Renji's face.

Ichigo didn't just stop tempting Shinji there, oh no. Then he had to go and play in the ocean! Alright, so maybe he was just playing 'Marco, Polo' with the others, but to Shinji that glistening wet skin and flailing limbs were an invitation for molestation. One that he happily took. But, of course, Ichigo took the sudden groping of his ass the wrong way and punched him in the nose. Talk about bipolar!

The rest of the day at the beach passed by uneventfully other than the sand-castle building contest and another near-ravishing when Shinji saw Ichigo bend over.

After that they made their way to a club where they knew a bouncer who could get them in. Ichigo had baby-sat Kenpachi's adoptive daughter Yachiru many times and they were on very good terms. Shinji thought that the large man was gazing at Ichigo a little bit too long for just friends, and he swore he saw him check Ichigo's ass out.

They all got sufficiently drunk relatively fast with the exception of the stoic Chad and Kensei who were the designated drivers. They were also sober enough to keep the inebriated and perverted Shinji away from Ichigo who was dancing in the crowd. Damn him for his cute ass-wiggling!

Shinji gazed at the drunken Ichigo adoringly, loving the way his cheeks were flushed and he was moving his body. He blinked and frowned, however, when someone else made their way into the picture. It was a tall, broad, blue-haired man that was grinning deviously and sliding an unwelcome hand over Ichigo's ass. Shinji was too far away to hear what was being said, but if Ichigo's suddenly wide eyes and attempts to shove the guy off were any indication, it wasn't innocent.

Jumping to his feet, Shinji made his way over to the molestable-strawberry as fast as he could, no caring about the people he shoved out of the way.

"C'mon, baby, I'll be gentle." The molester cooed and nuzzled Ichigo's orange hair.

"I'm not interested." Ichigo stammered and gave the man's broad chest a push.

"You don't have to be." The man's grin turned predatory as he grabbed Ichigo's hands and held them tightly and forcibly kissed the orange-haired boy.

He didn't see the punch coming, but he definitely felt it. Then he was on the ground, scowling at the blond man gently guiding Ichigo behind him. "Piss off, he said he wasn't interested."

"What're you, his boyfriend?" The man got to his feet and the other patrons hastily cleared a large circle for them.

"No!" Ichigo piped in helpfully, but it didn't come off that forceful when he was hiding behind Shinji.

"Not yet." Shinji corrected smugly.

"Sounds like he's available to me." The other man smirked and moved in a fighting stance.

"I'm not interested." Ichigo said again in clarification, but was promptly distracted by a set of pretty blue drinks that walked by on a tray. "I'm kind of thirsty." He started off to fix that problem by Shinji hooked his arm around his waist and tugged him back.

"I can give you something tasty to drink." The blue haired man leered and this time it wasn't Shinji who hit him, but Hiyori. It wasn't so much of a hit but rather a two-footed kick in the face. Needless to say, he didn't get up again.

Glaring at the prone form, she turned to Shinji who flinched, expecting to get hit as well. "Good boy." She patted him on the head. "You protect your uke?"

"What's an uke?" Ichigo asked curiously, still trying to squirm away from Shinji to acquire more drinks. Everybody sweat dropped and decided it was about time to get home.

It was kind of cramped in Kensei's car, but Shinji happily allowed Ichigo to sit in his lap. Of course, Ichigo being the oblivious uke that he was, wouldn't stop wiggling and squirming. It was all Shinji could do to not rape him, but instead settled for moaning as the friction rubbed him into arousal. Hiyori realized what was going on and hit him hard, pulling the much larger Ichigo into her lap for an almost comical image.

Shinji sulked the rest of the way, glowering at the pig-tailed menace who was currently hitting Ichigo with her sandal. Honestly, that girl was way too violent.

With a love-struck sigh, Shinji watched as Ichigo stumbled into his house and waved at them before going inside. This time Kensei was the one who hit him, rolling his eyes as Shinji whined and went on about how cute and sexy Ichigo was.

The morning after was awful, as expected. But what made the day so much better was a call from Ichigo. At first Shinji picked up the phone with a scowl at the irritatingly loud ring. "What?" He snapped.

"Er, hello?"

Shinji's eyes immediately light up as he recognized the voice. "Ichi, my love! How are you?"

"Don't call me that!" His love snarled, then coughed to clear his throat. "Anyways, I, um, just wanted to thank you for last night." Memories swept through Shinji's mind, there was that time when he molested Ichigo, got him a drink, molested Ichigo, drank the drink he got for Ichigo, molested Ichigo, and then…ah! he Saved Ichigo from the big bad rapist.

"Anything for you, Ichigo-chan!"

That got him a few very loud curses but Shinji just beamed happily.

"Whatever, I just wanted to say thank you, bye!" Ichigo hastily hung up the phone, leaving Shinji to pout manly and glare at the dial tone coming from the receiver.

Not to be deterred, Shinji perked up immediately as he realized he now knew where Ichigo lived. It was kind of dark out when they dropped him off…but Shinji thought he could find it.

He did end up finding it, after chugging one of his home remedies for a hand over, we won't go into details but it involved raw eggs. He rang the door bell, slipping his hands into his pocket as he waited for somebody to answer the door.

"Yes?" Ichigo said as he opened the door, scowling as he caught sight of Shinji. "What do you want?"

"Morning Ichi-chan." Shinji leered. "You wouldn't mind inviting your savior in, would you Ichi?"

"Don't call me that." Ichigo grumbled but stepped back to allow Shinji in. Probably not the best idea to let somebody inside his house who had been trying to get into his pants, but Ichigo was still a little but hung over.

"Where's your family?" Shinji asked curiously as he not-so-discreetly stared at Ichigo's ass.

"Hm? Oh, goat face is at the hospital and Yuzu and Karin are at a friend's house."

"So we're all alone?" Shinji smirked as they moved into the living room.

"Yes-"

Shinji didn't even wait for him to finish before pouncing. Ichigo gave a muffled yell as the blond haired senior clamped his mouth over Ichigo's and hastily groped Ichigo through his clothes. "Shinji!" Ichigo shouted as the teen hooked his leg behind the other's knee and made him fall over onto his back.

"Ichigo!" Shinji cried out passionately and immediately began to pull the orange-head's clothes off.

"Ah! What are you doing~?!" Ichigo tried to get his arms up to push the large male off, but Shinji quickly yanked his shirt down, making it impossible for him to move his arms.

"That's right, my love, moan as much as you want." Shinji cooed and yanked down Ichigo's pants, making him give a surprised yelp.

"Wait!" Ichigo protest, but his yell turned into a groan as Shinji took his half-erect penis into his mouth. After that the only sounds were pleasured moans and pleas for Shinji to stop. Shinji ignored him, of course, instead worked on getting Ichigo into a state of mind-numbing euphoria before sucking on two of his own fingers and sliding them down in between Ichigo's legs. Moving his head down to completely deep throat his uke, he deftly rubbed Ichigo's entrance and nudged the fingers inside of him.

"Ungh! No, not that!" Ichigo pleaded, arching his back at the pain and pleasure.

Shinji hummed happily and spread his fingers apart, exploring Ichigo's tight entrance and making it wider. Jabbing downward, Shinji felt very smug indeed when Ichigo cried out in pleasure as his prostate was rubbed. "Hold on, my love." Shinji crooned and pulled his finger out. Pushing his own pants down, he spit onto his hand and slathered it onto his dick. He spread Ichigo's legs apart and positioned himself in between them, smiling down at Ichigo's panting and flushed face.

"Wa-wait Shinji, we've gone too far!" Ichigo protested, trying to get his arms free still. Shinji's only response was to give him a toothy grin with decidedly leering eyes.

"This might hurt." That was all the warning Ichigo got before he was being split open. His eyes widened considerably and his entire body jerked. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out at first. "Oi, breathe!" Shinji said and started nibbling on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo finally inhaled sharply, then let out a sharp cry as Shinji pushed the rest of the way in. "Ah, ah! Shinji, it hurts!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Shinji murmured and pressed butterfly kisses all over his Strawberry's face. "Just relax, fuck, you're gripping me like a vice." He shifted slightly inside of Ichigo and the orange-haired teen flinched, quickly locking his legs around Shinji's waist.

"No! Don't move yet."

Shinji nodded his acquiesce but his face was tense and his entire body rigid with the desire to move. "Shit, Ichi, I gotta move."

Ichigo inhaled sharply and tossed his head back as Shinji began to move carefully in and out of him. "Fuckfuckfuck…" Ichigo repeated rapidly, gritting his teeth as the blond teen gave a deep thrust. "FUCK!"

"You're making me so hot." Shinji whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Can…can you hit that spot again?" Ichigo asked hesitantly and allowing Shinji to nuzzle the tender spot under his ear.

Shinji chuckled and nipped lightly at his exposed neck. "Of course." Hooking his arms under Ichigo's knees, he pressed them up and thrust at a few different angles until the other boy let out a loud shriek and arched his back off the floor. "Heh, guess I found it."

"Yes, you found it you smug bastard, now fucking hit it again!" Ichigo yelled in aggravation.

"As my love commands." Shinji murmured adoringly and gazed down at him with worshiping eyes as he continued to do just that.

"Yes, yes!" Ichigo screamed his pleasure as he lifted his hips, squirming and shoving back to meet Shinji's thrusts. "Fuck, that feels so good!"

"Tell me you love me." Shinji demanded and gave Ichigo's cock a teasing stroke.

"Ngh!" Ichigo panted out but didn't say anything.

"Say it and I'll let you come."

Ichigo bit his lip and stared up at his tormentor in despair. "Iloveyou." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Shinji asked with a grin and pumped him again, but never giving enough friction so that he would come.

"I love you, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"I love you too." The bastard grinned and pumped his uke harder. "Now come with me."

"Fuck, fuck, coming!" Ichigo shouted, his hips thrusting up erratically as he orgasmed. Shinji groaned, not able to withstand coming himself as that tight rectum clenched tightly around him.

The blond seme pulled out of Ichigo, giving his sides a few soothing stroke when he winced. Slumping to the side, Shinji smiled happily and pulled Ichigo's exhausted form close to him. "I love you, Ichi-chan."

Turned red rapidly, Ichigo punched Shinji hard in the stomach and stumbled to his feet, cursing the blond man as he started yanking his clothes back on. "Don't call me that you pervert!"

Shinji got to his feet as well, tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants as he followed his embarrassed uke. "Ichi-chan, come back to snuggle!"

"There will be no snuggling if you keep calling me that!"

"Calling you what, Ichi-chan?"

He was kicked in the kneecap this time and started hopping around, clutching the wounded appendage. That was how Ichigo's family found them, Shinji with blood gushing out of his nose and Ichigo scowling predictably.

Isshin's daddy instincts kicked in immediately and he swiftly launched an attack on his son's new lover. Karin and Ichigo watched impassively while Yuzu tried to calm the goat-face down. After that, the womanizing Shinji Hirako was never the same. He continued to chase after his uke, not caring if they were in the middle of school or the middle of a crowded street. Nothing stopped him from pouncing on the poor teen, and nothing could keep him away from him. Ichigo was never the same either, but being sore all the time contributed to a lot of that. Such is love.

**LINE**

**I don't know where the inspiration came for this one; I just sat down and started writing it. I thought you guys would appreciate a different pairing.**

**What full length story should I write next- one with Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Shirosaki, or Stark? I have a few ideas about the general story line, but input is welcome!**

**Please review!!!**


	28. Coercion

**Pairing: Ganju x Ichigo (Yes, I am serious. Just try it!)**

**Summary: Yes, you did read that pairing correctly. Set in the Bleach universe when Ichigo and the others went to ask Kukaku Shiba for help to get into Seireitei and help Rukia. Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106.**

**I know the pairing is a bit weird, but I think that it's good to go outside of my comfort zones as a writer. Although, I haven't reached the point where I'll pair my favorite semes with ukes other than Ichigo. To me, Ichigo is the only uke in the Bleach universe. (Other than the Ikkaku x Yumichika pairing, that is too cute!)**

**Warnings: The usual, a bit of coerced sex, but it quickly turns into totally consensual. **

25 Coercion

Ganju studied the Shinigami, who was struggling to create a sphere of reiatsu in the palm of his hand. With a devious grin, he scanned the surrounding area for anyone's reiatsu nearby and determined that everyone was either at dinner or at least upstairs.

"Ichigo, I'll tell you the secret to it, if you do something for me."

Ichigo eyed Ganju warily, the orb still grasped firmly in his hands. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want sex."

"Wh-what!?" In his surprise, Ichigo dropped the globe and then quickly swooped down to catch it, fumbling until it was held securely in his hands once more. "You can't be serious!"

"That is, unless you _don't_ want to go help your friend and save her from a certain death." Ganju leaned forward and leered. "I guess your friends aren't that important to you."

Ichigo looked very uncertain, glancing from Ganju to the orb and back. "Al-alright."

"Good."

Ganju didn't waste a second before he swooped at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground and sending the orb rolling. "Hey! What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled and tried to shove the larger man off.

"What? Did you think we would do it later?"

"But the others!" Ichigo was still flailing wildly, so Ganju captured his wrists and pinned them on either side of his orange head.

"The others are at dinner."

Ichigo gulped and stared up at the man who was now grinning widely. "So?"

"Fine."

Ganju swooped down for a kiss but Ichigo quickly turned his head aside with a scowl. "No kissing!"

Ganju glared but didn't say anything on the subject and instead tugged Ichigo's hakama off, leaving his kimono on. Ichigo shivered in nervousness as those calloused hands ghosted over his bare thighs and parted his legs before pulling his hands away to hastily undo his belt and push his pants down a little. Ichigo gulped at the sight of his erection and turned his head away with a blush.

Snickering, Ganju spit into his hand and smeared the fluid over his erection. "Sorry 'bout this, but we have to be quick before the others come back." With that, he yanked Ichigo onto his lap and spread the orange-haired teen's leg apart until his dick nudged at his entrance. "Try to relax." He pulled Ichigo down without any warning, clamping a large hand over his mouth when he let out a scream. "Sh! You don't want them to catch us, do you?"

Ichigo shook his head with teary eyes and Ganju pulled his hand away. "You-you're too big!" He whimpered, curling his arms around the larger man's body and letting his head collapse against his shoulder.

Ganju chuckled and gripped Ichigo's hips tighter, forcing him down the last few inches. Ichigo gave a muffled yelp and dug his nails into Ganju's clothed back. "Heh, too much for you, Ichigo?"

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snarled. "I can take whatever you've got!"

"You think so?" A sharp glint shined in Ganju's eyes and he tipped Ichigo over onto his back, gripping the teen's ankles and forcing them back as far as they would go. "You're very flexible."

"Ngh." Ichigo turned his head to the side and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I thought you said you could take it." Ganju said smugly and started thrusting roughly.

Ichigo flinched at the pain and the uncomfortable position his body was forced into. "I can!" Ichigo retorted, but it wasn't very convincing with his flagging erection and trembling body.

"Tch, right." Ganju eyed the youth, then bent over and kissed him.

Ichigo gave a muffled protest and tried to push him off, but Ganju was very distracting with his unexpectedly skillful tongue and dexterous hands, which stroked and teased his erection. The painfully stretched sensation in his rectum subsided considerably as he relaxed into the kiss. Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying it. Ganju pulled away, his face soft as he cupped Ichigo's jaw and rubbed his thumb against the soft skin while they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're very beautiful, Strawberry." And just like that, the mood was broken. Scowling angrily, Ichigo purposefully clenched around his body's invader, grinning smugly as Ganju groaned at the pleasure.

"And you're ugly, you bastard!" Ichigo snapped, concentrating on moving his hips into the thrusts so he could finally come and get this over with.

"Hmph. You enjoy getting fucked by this ugly bastard, don't you?" Ganju said as he glared at the uke while gripping Ichigo's hips and lifting them slightly while slamming in at a new angle.

"God!" Ichigo cried, his body singing with more pleasure than he had ever felt before. "Yes, yes!"

"Oh yeah, there is that thing inside of you that makes this pleasurable." Ganju said, finally remembering. "And here I thought you were just putting up with it."

"Stop talking and hit it again!" Ichigo demanded. "Or we're never having sex again!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ganju muttered, moving to do that just again when he stopped, a grin forming on his face as the meaning of Ichigo's words dawned on him. "Did you say again?"

Ichigo whined at the halted penetration, and then blinked. "No!"

"Yes, you did!" Ganju said gleefully. "Do you liiiiike me, Ichigo?"

"No, who would like _you_!" Ichigo said, although his blush wasn't convincing anyone.

"Do you loooooove me?" Ganju smiled wider, his heart singing with happiness, although he would never admit to that.

"Just fuck me already!"

"Only if you say you'll let me fuck you again." Ganju said as he started moving in and out of the teen slowly.

"Never!"

"No?" Ganju took his hand away from Ichigo's penis and started slamming in and out of him roughly, purposely missing his prostate.

Ichigo flinched as a sharp pain developed and turned his head to the side, back to just wanting this to be over with again.

"C'mon Ichigo, we both want this, I have ever since I saw you're stupid scowling face." Ganju grinned stupidly and turned his attention back to Ichigo's cock so he experienced some pleasure. "Just say yes."

Ichigo's entire body shuddered and he turned his head back to look at Ganju. "Will you hit that thing again?"

"Mm-hm." Ganju nodded in agreement. "I'll even let you top, with me inside of you, granted."

Ichigo still looked uncertain, wondering if he would be able to handle the pain and pleasure again, but nodded tightly. "Yes."

"Great!" Ganju beamed. "Now hold on." With that in mind, they were back at it, Ganju thrusting madly into Ichigo's tight, quivering heat without abandon, nailing his prostate every single time. With the knowledge that the others would be back soon, they both came in large spurts.

Ganju collapsed onto the younger man and stayed until the other scowled and shoved at the him with trembling arms. "Get off me! You weigh a fucking ton."

Grunting, he rolled off and poked the other in the tummy. "Better than a light weight like yourself."

"Shut up." Ichigo glared and rolled to his feet, instantly collapsing to his knees as his back throbbed in sharp pain. "Ow…" He rubbed the aching area. "Shit, how am I supposed to fight like this?"

"Heh, I'm just that good." Ganju said smugly. Zipping up his pants, he grabbed Ichigo's hakama and tossed them to the pained teen. "Next time won't hurt so much. You better hurry up if you want me to show you the trick, the others will be back soon."

Ichigo muttered some curses and tried to stand but whimpered and nearly fell again. Ganju caught him with a frown and moved a hand to rub Ichigo's back softly. "Er, maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on you, especially for your first time without lube. Or preparation."

"You think!?" Ichigo snapped, oddly comfortable in the man's arms.

"Sorry, sorry." Ganju muttered, making sure Ichigo could stand on his own before pressing a quick kiss to the back of his neck and walking over to scoop up the abandoned orb. "Now here's what you do."

**LINE**

**Random, crackish, and smutty. I feel like I'm a pimp whoring out my wenches. For free no less! Right now I'm wearing a bright purple track suit and playing with my bling and snazzy cane. (Just so I don't get into trouble, I'll disclaim this again: I do not own Bleach or make any money off of this story)**

**Please review!**


	29. Equivalent Exchange

**Pairing: Very one sided Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: While in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo makes a deal for Orihime's safety. Grimmjow is psychotic in this one, so be warned!**

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, smut, rape, blood, cursing. All in all, very disturbing themes.**

Equivalent Exchange

Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow attacked him brutally, smashing him against the wall and forcing him to drop Zangetsu. He had lost. Staring up at the blue-haired espada, Ichigo refused to look away as Grimmjow grinned manically and pressed his sword against the vizard's neck.

"I win."

Ichigo glared. "I won't let Inoue be harmed!"

"Oh no?" Grimmjow snickered. "Is that what you're concerned about? Then let's make a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"You let me fuck you and the girl won't be hurt."

Ichigo opened his mouth to immediately refuse, but then stopped. The very thought disgusted him, sex with his enemy. With his male enemy. But then again, if he couldn't even beat Grimmjow, he had no chance to protect Orihime.

"Fine."

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed Ichigo's arms. "Leave your sword, we'll get it later."

"What-"

Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow suddenly sonido-ed, nearly tripping when they abruptly stopped. Righting himself and yanking his arm out of the tight hold, Ichigo looked warily around the plain white room with just the bare minimum chair, dresser and bed. As he caught sight of the looming place of sleep, Ichigo swallowed and tried not let his fear show.

"Tell me Ichigo, are you a virgin?"

"What!?" Ichigo shouted in indignation. Grimmjow chuckled and made his way over to the bed, discarding his clothes as he went while Ichigo tried not to watch.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"…Yes."

"Heh, thought so." The sixth espada shoved his remaining item of clothing down and Ichigo was hard pressed not to flinch at the erect cock jutting out from the blue curls. It was only a little longer than Ichigo's own length, but it was a lot wider and had bulging veins along the underside of it. "Now strip." Grimmjow commanded.

Ichigo twitched at the words, but raised shaky fingers to untie his shihakusho, nervously letting his kimono drop from his shoulders and trying not to think about Grimmjow's hungry gaze on him. He toed off his sandals, his hands trembling so badly that, as he tried to undo his hakama, he almost couldn't do it. And then he let the precious bit of clothing drop and he stepped out of them.

"Very nice." Grimmjow purred. "Just like I remember."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo stuttered in confusion.

"That's none of your concern right now." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the nervous man in front of him and glanced at his limp member. "Stroke yourself."

Wincing, Ichigo did as asked, trying not to think of the blue haired espada in front of him as he slowly coaxed himself into hardness with strokes much harder than usual. "Very nice." Grimmjow said again and began to stroke himself. "Now spit on your fingers and open yourself for me."

Ichigo stared at him, frozen at the request. Grimmjow sat up sharply. "Do as I say!"

Ichigo jerked at the harsh tone and raised his hand and spit on it, grimacing as he reached behind himself and prodded his own hole. The feeling was strange and uncomfortable and he cried out in pain when he pushed one inside himself. On the bed Ichigo could hear slapping noises as Grimmjow pumped himself. Inhaling deeply, Ichigo decided to just get it over with and pushed a second finger in. He almost fell to his knees at the pain in this one, his eyes closed so tightly he saw black spots. He only pumped it in and out a few times before he hastily added a third, this time actually falling down and hitting his knees painfully on the hard floor.

Grimmjow chuckled at the sight and crooked a finger at the vizard. "That's enough. Come here."

Ichigo gulped in fear, removing the fingers and standing up before making his way to Grimmjow on shaky legs.

"Good boy." Grimmjow chuckled and leaned back. "Now ride me."

He really did try to keep his pride, but fear and despair welled inside of him and tears began to slip from his eyes. Grimmjow didn't seem to mind that tears fell on him as Ichigo straddled his hips and awkwardly fumbled for the blue haired man's leaking cock. Lining the torture device up to his anus, Ichigo winced and pushed down. He flinched and bit his lip, his entire body trembling as he felt himself split open by the wide cock. He got about half way down when he felt himself tear and he let out a sob of pain, frantically trying to lift his hips up but was stopped by Grimmjow growling and rolling them over, slamming completely inside him.

Ichigo screamed, his eyes so wide, he felt they were going to pop out as he struggled and clawed at the man. "No, no! Oh god, it hurts too bad! I can't take it!"

"Yes you can." Grimmjow said soothingly and brushed his thumb against the tears. "You don't want to see that girl hurt, do you?"

"N-no…" Ichigo whimpered as tears came out his eyes.

"That's what I thought." After that, Grimmjow didn't pause in his thrusts even for a second, he simply pistoned in and out of the cringing, weeping teen while whispering lewd things into his ear. And then he hit _it _and Ichigo was arching off the bed in pleasure making Grimmjow laugh mockingly. It only took a few more thrusts at the same angle and a few quick jerks of his hand and Ichigo was coming.

Grimmjow growled lowly and raked his nails down Ichigo's side before he spilled his hot seed into Ichigo's lax body.

Ichigo's POV

"That was great, bitch." He laughed as he pet my sweaty hair. I said nothing, simply turning away from him and getting to my feet shakily, nearly collapsing as the pain ran through me like a sharp knife. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get Orihime and get the fuck out of here." I snarled, grabbing my discarded shihakusho and trying to stay on my feet. On the bed, Grimmjow snorted in amusement and got up himself, tugging his pants on. As I tried to figure out the best way to get my clothes on without passing out, Grimmjow made his way over to me.

"Who said you could go, love?" He purred, making me flinch as his hands caressed my back. I jerked away and glared at him.

"You said she wouldn't be harmed if I slept with you!"

"And she isn't harmed. Ulquiorra already has her safe and sound, back in her room." Grimmjow grinned as realization danced over my face.

"No!"

"Yes." Grimmjow stepped closer. "You're mine now, Shinigami. I've watched you for so long, wanting you to be by my side." He leaned closer and his breath mingled with my own frantic breathing. "Wanted you to love me like I love you"

"I will never love a monster like you!" I yelled, stepping away from the insane espada, fear curling inside of me at the expression on Grimmjow's face as he moved forward until my back hit the wall.

"Why can't you just fucking love me!?" He screamed, slamming his hands on either side of my head. I flinched, keeping my eyes down and trying not to anger him further as he panted harshly. "Are you scared Ichigo?" He asked, laughing cruelly when I nodded. "Yeah, fuck, of course I scare you. All I ever did was love you and you're afraid of me."

"You raped me!" I snapped back, gulping as his burning blue eyes bored into mine.

"Turn around." He ordered, starting to undo the pants he had just put on.

"N-no, wait!"

"I said turn around!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and slamming my face into the wall. My nose broke and I cried out as blood poured down my face, collapsing onto the ground. "Poor Ichigo." He cooed and grabbed my chin almost delicately. I cringed and lifted my hands to push him away but he grabbed them with one hand and held them together, grinding the bones together until they threatened to break. "I love you." He whispered and started to lap at the blood.

I winced and attempted to turn my head away, but his grip on my wrists tightened in warning. "Grimmjow, please, if you love me you'll let me go." I said through tears. "Please!"

"But then you'll never come to love me." He murmured, picking me up off the ground and throwing me over his shoulder, walking back to the bed.

"No! NO!!!" I screamed and beat at his back. "You can't! You fucking bastard! STOP IT!"

He dropped me onto the bed and grabbed my kimono, ripping it into strips. I tried to scramble off the other side of the bed, but he grabbed me and yanked me back. "Now hold still." He ordered and tied my hands harshly above my head.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Hush little baby, don't make a sound." He started to sing, laughing as he moved the fabric to my mouth. I twisted frantically, but to no avail. "Grimmjow's going to screw you into the ground."

I wept in shame and fear. My sobs only increasing as he stroked my trembling body.

"It's okay my angel." He said soothingly. "They say the second time doesn't hurt as much as the first." He paused, grinning widely as he parted my legs and examined my torn and bleeding anus. "Although they probably weren't so close together."

And then he was in between my legs and his penis was at my entrance. He didn't push in though, instead he studied me with a serious expression. "I really do love you, you know." He said, cupping my tear-streaked cheek tenderly. I did know, and that just made it so much worse. "That's why I can't let you go, do you understand?"

I swallowed, squeezing my eyes shut and ignoring him. He continued to caress me gently for a second, and then his grip turned hard and he shoved himself inside of me without warning. I screamed behind my gag, arching my back and kicking my legs frantically. It was like he was extremely bipolar or something, almost sweet one moment, and then rough and violent the next. Maybe this was the two different sides of him: Shinigami and hollow.

It hurt more than the first time, he didn't even bother trying to make it pleasurable for me as he just fucked me madly. I have never thought of sex as something miserable and painful, but when he only paused for a few moments after having come only to start up again, I was really going to have to redefine that word.

I just wanted to die. I prayed for it as I stared numbly up at the ceiling, my throat feeling raw and scratchy, and my eyes unable to produce any more tears. And my body… it hurt so badly. So very bad. I hoped and hoped and hoped until, finally, my body started to give out and I passed into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I frowned in confusion. My body didn't hurt. Opening my eyes, I glanced over to see Orihime standing over me and using her power to heal me. She looked rather frazzled and was biting her bottom lip so hard it bled. She noticed I was awake and started to cry. "Kurosaki!" She exclaimed and reached out to touch me but I flinched and moved away quickly, like a skittish colt.

"Inoue." I said, glad to see she was unharmed, like Grimmjow had said.

"You've healed him, now get the fuck out." A voice snarled. We both turned and I saw Grimmjow sitting in a chair, glaring at Orihime.

"But I haven't finished healing him!" She protested.

"Yes you have, quit stalling and get the fuck out." She glanced over at me fearfully and I nodded to her weakly.

"It's okay, I'll be all right." I lied, attempting a grin that turned into a grimace. Her bottom lip trembled and she turned away, fleeing the room, sobbing.

I sat up gingerly, testing my body for injuries and was relieved to find none. Grimmjow stood up from where he had been sitting and I immediately scrambled away and off the bed, cowering behind it with only my head peaked over it so I could tell where he was. He frowned at me and halted his movements. "Ichigo…"

"Don't call me that, you have no fucking right to call me that!"

He winced at that and rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen Ichigo, I'm sorry." I snorted in disbelief, tensing as he stepped forward, only to sigh and stop again. "I just get into these moods sometimes, and I forget myself." He muttered, his eyes still narrowed on me. "You just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help it." His eyes darkened and his reiatsu began to rise as his voice became harsher and lower. "The way you trembled underneath me, the way you fought." He started to crawl across the bed towards me, and I made a break for the door, crying out as he slammed into me.

"Please stop Grimmjow!" I begged, my pride in tatters as I tried to push him off.

He growled, a low, feral sound and grabbed my hands.

"Please! I love you!"

He stopped, blinking at me. Slowly he relaxed and the menacing presence disappeared once more. "Really?" He asked, almost shyly. I nodded, trying hard not to flinch as his arms circled me and he hugged me to his chest. "I knew you did." He said happily. "I loved you for so long, I just knew one day you would love me like I love you." I hesitantly returned the hug, tears streaming down my face silently, as I embraced the monster and rapist like a lover.

I would never escape this hell.

**LINE**

**I know, this is the second 'coerced' story in a row, but they're both on way different levels. **

**Please review!**


	30. Ichigo's Hole: Part 3

**Here's the orgy that some of you have been waiting for, the last part of Ichigo's hole. Beta'd by Kitsunekiri- thank you!!!**

**WARNINGS!!! Double penetration, fisting, anal sex. It kind of reads like a sleazy porno, I hope everyone likes it!**

16 Ichigo's Hole 03

Ichigo's POV

We both turned our heads to look at the intruder. Standing in the doorway was Stark, having finally awakened from his nap.

"Oi! I have him now!" Nnoitra snarled angrily, pulling me tight against him. I blushed at the possessive touch and at Stark's gaze that was currently roaming over my body.

"Yes, you do. But the others are coming as well. I guess we'll have to share." Stark sighed and stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving mine.

I blinked as what he said clicked into place. "What do you mean 'share'!?" I shrieked and started to struggle violently in Nnoitra's grasp.

"Guess I have no choice." Nnoitra murmured grumpily as his hand snuck around my back and slid to my bottom.

I yelled out as three fingers were abruptly pushed into me and I clawed furiously at his chest. I could feel Stark moving behind me and then another finger as introduced. I inhaled sharply, wincing as I was stretched. It wasn't too bad…but when Stark added a second finger I cried out and tried to lift my hips away from the pain.

"Hurts…" I mumbled, clutching Nnoitra's shoulders desperately.

"Sh." Stark whispered in my ear, sliding his fingers out and shifting my body so that I was leaning against his chest. "Just breathe."

His fingers were out, but Nnoitra was pushing in a fourth finger in, wiggling them around and brushing against my prostate. "Don't tense." Stark warned me, and that was all the warning I got before Nnoitra carefully added his thumb along with his fingers. I screamed, my nails digging into Stark's arm as I struggled against the pain. "If you relax you'll like it." Stark told me as he held me still and kissed the side of my neck.

And that was how Grimmjow and Ulquiorra found us, Nnoitra with his fist inside of me and Stark trying to get me to calm down. They stared at each other for a whole two seconds before they were across the room and all four of them were bickering. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least. All of them were yelling about me and something about a hole, but I stopped paying attention when I finally got used to Nnoitra's hand being inside of me and it brushed against my prostate. I let out a low moan and the room suddenly went quiet.

Stark shifted me slightly in his lap and pressed a kiss to me neck, sending sparks of pleasure through me. I opened my eyes to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow getting undressed, their eyes never leaving me as they stepped forward. I had seen both of them naked before, but with the position I was in it was intimidating to say the least. Grimmjow stepped forward with that damn grin of his and gripped my hair, tilting my head and bumping his erection against my lips. "Suck." He commanded. I opened my mouth, giving a half-hearted whimper as his engorged member pressed against my tongue and threatened to gag me. On my other side Ulquiorra stepped forward as well and I lifted a hand to pump him, smearing his pre cum over his hard dick.

Nnoitra made a deep growling noise in the back of his throat and I shivered, glancing at him from the corner of my eye I could see him smiling at me smugly while he shifted his hand within me. I should count myself lucky that he wasn't actually balling his hand into a fist, but simply sliding his entire hand in and out of me with the digits grouped together. It still hurt, but it made the feeling so much more intense it made up for the pain.

He slipped his hand out of me and I gasped around Grimmjow's dick, making him grunt. I made a pleasured sound in the back of my throat. Nnoitra shoved my legs up and lifted me slightly before grabbing his erection and positioning it at my entrance. I could feel Stark doing something as well, but it only occurred to me a second later what it was when _two _large, stiff dicks started pressing inside of my still-tight hole.

I tensed and jerked my hands away from where I was pleasuring Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and clawed at the hands holding my hips. "Ah! No…" I whined and writhed as they continuously pushed inside of me. "It hurts! It's too much!" I pleaded and twisted in their grasp.

Grimmjow stroked my hair and tilted my panting mouth up once again, sliding his salty organ inside my mouth. I made a muffled protest but shakily got to work sucking on him again to distract myself from the splitting pain. Ulquiorra had also moved forward once more and was bumping his leaking penis against my cheek, leaving a slimy strand of fluid from the tip to my face. I hurriedly returned my attention to it, but only managed a few strokes before Nnoitra and Stark began to move inside of me.

I cried out, but Grimmjow didn't allow me to pull away this time. He pressed deeper into my mouth until tears streamed from the corner of my eyes from fighting my gag reflex. It still hurt to have both Nnoitra and Stark inside of me, but when they moved in alternating strokes, each time bumping my prostate, I felt such an enormous amount of pleasure.

In, out. In, out. I concentrated on the movement while I sucked on Grimmjow's hard cock and pumped Ulquiorra's. Fuck, it was almost too much. "Yeah, you're good at sucking cock, aren't you Ichigo?" Grimmjow hissed, jerking his hips and nearly gagging me.

"Mgh." I mumbled around his cock, my eyes wide as I stared up at him. He must have liked how it felt because he groaned and suddenly something bitter and slimy entered my mouth. I coughed and tried to spit it out but he forced his still-twitching penis deeper inside so I swallowed reflexively.

"Swallow all of it."

I did so quickly, making a face at the taste. And then Ulquiorra grabbed my head and jerked me around so I faced him. "Suck me." He demanded, his blunt penis nudging my lips. I looked up at him pleadingly but Stark pumped my erection and I gasped, allowing his cock entry to my mouth.

"Ngh!" Stark and Nnoitra must have been holding back somewhat before because now they were fucking me so hard I was bouncing up and down from the very force of it. I moved with them a few times experimentally and was delighted to find that it felt good. Turning my head, I held Ulquiorra's hips and sucked him down while continuing the up-down movement on their humongous organs. Nnoitra shuddered and I felt his come spill into me, a very familiar sensation by now.

He panted for a second, then kissed my neck sloppily and pulled out. I whimpered, feeling empty and incomplete even with Stark's large dick still pumping in and out of me. He pulled away with one last kiss, and then there was Grimmjow in his place. I swallowed thickly as I saw his crazy grin and erect penis from the corner of my eyes. He pressed my legs apart until my hips screamed in protest and nudged his erection against my winking hole with Stark still inside, fucking me just as hard as ever.

"C'mon, go in." He cursed, pushing a little harder than purring as he slipped in. "You're still so fucking tight."

"MH!" Grimmjow wasn't as long as Nnoitra, but he was a lot wider. I screamed around Ulquiorra's cock as Grimmjow's nails dug into my legs, slowly changing into his released form. My eyes grew wide and I jerked away from Ulquiorra despite his nails digging into my scalp. "Grimmjow, no! Don't change, please…I can't handle it right now." I whimpered.

For a second he looked angry and I thought he was going to do it anyway, but then his nails retracted and his hair shortened. "Okay, anything for you Ichi." I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, but with no tongue. I didn't blame him, he probably didn't want to taste himself on me. Then Grimmjow was abruptly shoved away and Ulquiorra yanked me back to his cock, forcing me down until I gagged and tears sprung to my eyes.

"Bastard!" Grimmjow hissed, glaring at the higher-ranking espada.

"For once Grimmjow was right, you _are _good at felatio."

"Who calls it that anymore?" Grimmjow snarled, then snapped his hips, making me arch in pleasure. Behind me I could hear Stark chuckling as his large hands caressed my back, rubbing slightly and helping to ease the tension and pain lingering there.

My entire body spasmed as I felt a hand wrap around my erection. Glancing over as much as I could with a dick in my mouth, I saw Nnoitra grinning widely and pumping my leaking penis. "Ya like that Ichi?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded and stared at him wide eyed while I continued to suck Ulquiorra, my jaw aching and tired. Swallowing the excess saliva threatening to leak out of the corner of my mouth, I tongued the slit in and cupped his balls. As much as I had started to enjoy the art of giving head, my jaw ached and I just wanted to enjoy the sensation of being screwed without having to work my mouth. My private wish was answered as Ulquiorra gave a dignified curse and spilled himself down my throat. Learning my lesson from Grimmjow, I swallowed his seed, noting the different taste. Ulquiorra pulled his limp member from between my lips and run a thumb over them before bending down and giving me a chaste kiss.

"Very good."

I could do nothing but blink in response as he finally let go and sat down on the bed, watching me intently. With my head finally able to straighten from the awkward position, I rested my forehead against Grimmjow's shoulder and whimpered as Nnoitra jerked me hard, his nail scraping my slit. "Yur so perfect Ichi." He whispered into my ear, resting his free arm around my shoulder. "Ya were made fur us, ya know."

I turned bright red, making both Grimmjow and Nnoitra snicker and lick my sweaty skin. "Th-this fe-els so goood~…" I whined incoherently. "Please, I wanna come."

"Shit, I'm close too." Grimmjow growled.

"I'll come when you come." Stark murmured into my ear, kissing my neck tenderly before scraping his teeth along my neck.

"Yes!" I arched my back and tightened around both of them as they both started to thrust at the same time mercilessly and Nnoitra's hand moved faster too. "Coming! I'm coming!" I sprayed my seed all over Nnoitra's hand and my and Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow cursed and slipped into his release for a few second as he also literally released. But I was too tired to care, and by now I was so relaxed the barbs barely even hurt.

For a second the only movement was Stark's pistoning thrusts and then he slowed down too and added his semen to all of the fluid swimming inside of me. When they both pulled out I gasped, clenching my jaw in discomfort as I was suddenly left gaping with white and red fluid streaming out of my hole. Sweet kisses, both soft and rough pressed all over my body as I was lowered to the bed and gently cleaned up by Ulquiorra. I could feel my reiatsu working hard to heal my aches and pains and I knew that by morning I would hopefully be all better. Unfortunately it also meant I would be just as tight as before and I had no hope for getting used to this sort of abuse.

But I love it.

Extra:

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as they were basking in the after glow.

"Hm?" The small noise was all Ichigo could make at the moment.

"Where's your hole?"

Ichigo blinked sleepily as the other semes leaned forward curiously, eyes sweeping over Ichigo's prone body for the answer.

"S'in my foot."

"Huh?" Grimmjow frowned in confusion, gaping as Ichigo wiggled his right foot, all the movement he was capable of at the moment, to reveal that yes, his hole was in his foot. All of them stared.

"What?" Ichigo managed to get out. All he wanted to do was sleep for a century and they were all keeping him awake.

"I prefer your other hole." Stark stated simply and the others nodded in agreement. But Ichigo's hollow hole _was _cute. Even if it was in his foot.

**LINE**

**So now we know where' Ichigo's hollow hole is! **

**Stark has so much control over his own body both Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came before him…and Grimmjow twice! Hehe, that's why he's the first espada. Stamina. **


	31. Alternate: Part 1 of 2

**Requested by PK2008 **

**Pairings: Aizen x Ichigo**

**Summary: Aizen never betrayed Soul Society**. **Which means although Ichigo still became a substitute Shinigami, Rukia never needed to be rescued. Instead when Ichigo gets Rukia's powers, Byakuya brings Ichigo and Rukia back to Soul Society where Aizen becomes interested in him. Although Aizen never betrayed Soul Society, he's still a bit manipulative underneath that nice and charming exterior.**

**This is in two parts, and I'll post the other one right after this, meaning there won't be other one shots in between.**

**Beta'd by Kitsunekiri- thank you!!!**

Alternate 01

Ichigo scowled at all of the Shinigami giving him strange looks for his orange hair and large sword. Didn't they have anything better to do? After meeting with the 'esteemed' captain Yamamoto of the first division, it was decided that Ichigo would stay in Seireitei of Soul Society for as long as it took to figure him out, if not longer. Ichigo was lucky, Rukia had informed him matter-of-factly, that they hadn't decided to execute him outright despite him not doing anything wrong. That didn't make him feel better.

And so he was stuck in Seireitei, bored out of his mind except for the occasional bouts of excitement when he had to run from Captain Zaraki, who was determined to fight the teen. But maybe it wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be. Sure he wasn't allowed to leave and he missed his family greatly…well, he missed his sisters and maybe even goat-face sometimes, but there was some stuff to do to keep him occupied.

Rukia had received her Shinigami powers back almost immediately upon return to Soul Society, but Ichigo had retained his own soul powers. They theorized with the information given by Rukia about Ichigo's abilities even before she gave him her powers, that Ichigo's latent Shinigami powers were awakened by her own, but did not grow dormant once hers returned.

So with this theory but no solid facts to back it up, Ichigo was kept in Seireitei. He didn't have any duties and was treated more like a guest that wasn't allowed to leave. A few of the captains had even taken a liking to him and were helping to hone his power. One particular captain, however, stood out from the rest.

Aizen Sousuke studied the orange haired 'Shinigami' with great interest. How fascinating this being was. Even when the youngest Kuchiki girl had her powers returned to her, it seemed that this human boy had retained his own powers. It was simply unprecedented and so intriguing. And Aizen did love a challenge. For a time he kept himself away from him, studying from a far so he would know how to handle the orange-haired teen.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." A voice called out. Ichigo turned with his trademark scowl, lifting an eyebrow as a somewhat dorky-looking male strode towards him with a captain's haori. He had seen the captain before, but had never really met him.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Captain Aizen, I was wondering if you would join me for a cup of tea?"

Ichigo hesitated, not particularly wanting to anger the man but also not comfortable in his presence which was a bit…off. Shifting his stance so he faced the captain fully, he cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I am simply curious about you, like everyone else here in Seireitei."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his furrowed brow. "Alright, but only because I have nothing else to do." He groused.

"Of course."

Aizen's lieutenant, Hinamori, was someone Ichigo was more familiar with. When she saw him she blushed and rushed to get them tea while Ichigo looked after her in confusion.

Aizen chuckled and welcomed Ichigo to sit with him in the sunny, outdoor sitting area. "You certainly are popular with females."

Ichigo flushed red himself and stuttered something inconsequential while Aizen hid a smirk about being correct of Ichigo's shyness with women.

"How is your stay in Seireitei so far?" Aizen asked politely, putting on his charming smile and waiting for Ichigo to relax at the soft atmosphere. Instead, the teen scowled at nothing in particular and averted his gaze to the scenery around them.

"It's okay, I guess. Despite not seeing any bars, it's as good as a cage. A very large, comfortable cage, but a cage."

Aizen smiled and quickly reevaluated how easy it would be to figure the teen out. "Yes, of course, it's understandable. Being trapped isn't any fun."

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. "Neither is being poked and prodded like an experiment. Although I suppose it could be worse, Captain Karrotsuchi has been requesting to dissect me."

The captain was about to reply when Hinamori came with their tea, giving a brief bow before scurrying off to her duties. Ichigo looked curiously after her in amusement but shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Aizen. Sousuke put on his best 'I'm a good, friendly man' smile and got to work on Ichigo again.

But the more Aizen got to know Ichigo, the more he realized what an enigma the young man was. Despite his rough brash attitude, and orange hair, Ichigo was intelligent, confident, and not to mention powerful. Although Aizen appreciated some of these qualities in a person, he found all three made it harder for him to manipulate them. But Ichigo wasn't someone Aizen was trying to manipulate and therefore he let it slide and actually began to enjoy his company.

After their first conversation, Aizen and Ichigo began to meet more and more often just to talk, and sometimes instruct him as well. But Ichigo got enough lessons from the other captains so Aizen left it alone unless Ichigo specifically requested it of him. Ichigo also enjoyed the older man's company. He was delighted to discover not only Aizen's interest in Shakespeare but also that he had actually met the man. Although not when Shakespeare was alive Aizen wasn't quite that old Shakespeare did live almost 500 years ago, but actually in one of Soul Society's village slums. Aizen was likewise amused with Ichigo's varied interests from fighting and brawling to sonnets and plays.

And although secure in his sexuality for well over 300 years, the captain couldn't help but notice Ichigo in terms of attractiveness. The soft curves of his body, the hard lines of his muscle and the way he blushed. The brown eyes that were so different from his own, Aizen hadn't fallen yet, but the potential was there and for one of the few times in his life, he didn't really know how to handle it. But it was getting worse by the day and Aizen knew something had to be done when he started staring at Ichigo's mouth when he talked and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"I hate it when you do that." Ichigo said with a scowl, glaring at the captain whose sitting area they were in at the moment. Blinking, Aizen stared questioningly at the younger man while he raked his brain for what he could be doing wrong. "I see you do it all the times with other people, that calculating gleam when you try to figure out the best way to get what you want. I don't mind it, but when you stare at me like that it gives me the creeps."

Aizen smiled and once again applauded himself for finding a companion that was half way decent. It would take years if not decades and centuries for them to be anywhere near on the same level, but watching Ichigo's advancement was half the fun. "I apologize."

"Hmph. Whatever, I just don't like it because it makes me feel like when you get what you want I'll be useless."

Aizen chuckled outright and reached across the table to take away the teacup Ichigo was lifting to his mouth. "_You _will never be useless to me."

Leaning forward, Aizen ever so gently brushed his lips over Ichigo's. Ichigo's eyes widened and his breath hitched in shock but he didn't pull away. Encouraged by the response, Aizen added a little more pressure with his lips and cupped the back of Ichigo's head, tilting his chin up to deepen the kiss. The teen's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, lifting his hands to fist Aizen's robes. Ichigo parted his lips, shivering when the captain dipped just the tip of his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

His brow furrowed at the new sensation and pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Aizen's brown eyes darkened behind his glasses and he began to press short, firm kisses to the orange-head's mouth and then trailed them to his jaw line and then his neck. Ichigo moaned and turned his head to the side with a heavy blush as his sensitive throat was nipped lightly and a tongue darted out to sooth the slight hurt.

"Ai-Aizen!" Ichigo whimpered.

"Call me Sousuke, _Ichigo."_

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out in surprise when the captain tipped him onto his back and resumed kissing him. Ichigo shuddered and flinched as his virgin body came into contact with the unfamiliar touch. "Sousuke!"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm not sure I'm-I'm ready."

Sousuke stopped, pulling away and staring at the young man with a soft smile. "Of course. A gentleman like myself would never think to take the virginity of a beautiful man like you without first courting and wooing you."

"Um…" Ichigo blushed even hotter and turned his head to the side in pleasure and embarrassment.

"Do I have permission to do that?" Sousuke asked, leaning back and capturing Ichigo's hand, pressing a soft kiss to the knuckles.

"Don't you have to ask my father's permission?" Ichigo said, unable to help laughing at the 'proper' way Sousuke was acting.

"Yes, of course I will." Sousuke leaned down and kissed Ichigo again, breaking it off before either of them could get swept away again.

"I was just joking." Ichigo muttered, knowingly too well how his crazy father would react to such a request, and remembering a bit painfully that he didn't even know when he would get to see his father again.

"Hm. Than perhaps just your consent." Sousuke didn't wait for an answer and slid off Ichigo, offering a hand to the befuddled teen.

"If you want." Ichigo muttered, looking at his feet to avoid Sousuke's intense gaze.

"I very much want." Sousuke purred, a darker, more possessive tone creeping into his voice, making Ichigo look up in surprise. He blinked as he saw Sousuke's usual smile gone with a smirk in place and his brown eyes dark and narrowed with lust.

Taking a step back and frowning, he hit the wall as Sousuke moved forward and planted a hand next to his head. Opening his mouth, Ichigo never got the chance to ask what was wrong because Sousuke was kissing him. Not like before, though. This kiss was deeper and more demanding, making Ichigo's knees trembled and his was stomach doing little flip-flops. Ichigo tried to return the kiss with his own exploring tongue, but Sousuke quickly dominated it and pressed all of his tall, hard body into Ichigo's.

The younger Shinigami groaned as he felt something hard press into him that was decidedly NOT a sword or a sheath. Reality crashed down on him when he remembered this was a fully grown man that he barely knew. Sousuke immediately sensed the change and broke the kiss before Ichigo had a chance to panic.

They both just stood there for a moment, their breath mingling as they calmed down. Closing his eyes, Sousuke pressed a kiss to Ichigo's forehead and pulled away. "Do you want me to walk you back to your quarters?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I think I'll go on a bit of a walk to, uh, calm down."

Sousuke would have smirked if he hadn't had over a century of conditioning to mask his emotions. "Very well. May I take you on a date tomorrow?"

Ichigo swallowed and nodded. "I think I would enjoy that."

"Does dinner by the river sound good? Provided that none of my duties interfere."

"Um, yeah, that sounds good."

Sousuke finally pulled away from his companion and pressed another kiss to Ichigo's hand. "Sleep well, number one guardian."

"You too." With that Ichigo was off.

For a long time, Sousuke sat thinking. Despite what people might think about his 'soft' appearance, he did not develop relationships with others without a lot of consideration and thought. And a relationship such as the one he wished with Ichigo- a romantic one- bared a great deal of planning and charm so as to keep the beautiful creature in his good graces, not to mention his bed, for a long time to come. Although he disliked considering such weaklings as competition, he had to make sure that a few certain male Shinigami held no interest to Ichigo.

He was fairly certain that captain Zaraki would not pose too much threat, but that red haired lieutenant Abarai might actually be appealing to the youth. Not that Sousuke would even consider the possibility of losing such a magnificent prize, but he also didn't want to take the risk. He would have Kurosaki Ichigo, mind, body, and soul.

**LINE**

**The second part of this will be in the next chapter, so don't worry! I just broke it up because it was getting so long.**


	32. Alternate: Part 2 of 2

**Here's the second part of **_**Alternate, **_**please enjoy! Beta'd by kitsunekiri- thank ya!**

Alternate 02

The date went better than Ichigo suspected. It helped that he tried to consider it an outing like any other he had gone on with Aizen, _Sousuke. _But there were subtle differences…the way Sousuke kept 'accidentally' brushing against him and those coffee eyes that burned a little bit darker than usual.

Ichigo was uncomfortably aware of their close proximity when passing Shinigami hailed them, but he didn't do anything to change it. Most of the Shinigami were already used to Aizen and his friendliness and didn't suspect that there was anything to their relationship beyond that.

Despite it not being entirely different than what they do when they usually hung out, Ichigo felt unusually tense and nervous. When they headed back to Sousuke's his heart seemed thud loudly in his chest and almost didn't accept the invitation to come inside for some tea.

He shifted nervously in his chair while Sousuke went to go make the tea. Ichigo blushed when the spectacled captain smile at him softly and handed him his tea before taking his own seat.

"I can never figure you out." The orange haired teen mumbled.

Sousuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're so good at masking your emotions and making people see what they want to see. I just don't know when you're really smiling at me or-"

Leaning forward, the captain gripped Ichigo's chin and kissed him lightly before pulling away.

"You're the only one who sees me." Sousuke said and reached up, sliding his glasses off and setting them aside. "You make me equally confused."

"So we're even?" Ichigo asked, lifting his hands and tracing his fingers down the side of Sousuke's face and then under his eyes to the bridge of his nose.

"Hm, yes, I suppose we are." Sousuke smiled at Ichigo's curious exploration of his face.

"You look different without your glasses." Ichigo mused, more to himself than the brown haired Shinigami.

"Better?"

"You look handsome either way, but without them you look almost…sinister." Ichigo shrugged and pulled away. "Maybe it's the way the light hits your eyes."

"Do you prefer them on?" Sousuke reached over for them but Ichigo quickly grabbed his hand before he could.

"No!" Ichigo blushed as Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "I just…they make you seem more open."

"Most people think I look more 'welcoming' and 'friendly' with them on." Sousuke mused and leaned back in his seat to study the orange haired teen.

"Well you aren't really, are you?"

"Are you saying I am mean?" The Shinigami questioned, just smiling more when Ichigo became flustered.

"N-no! It's just that you're not friendly because you're a friendly person, but because others like friendliness." Ichigo explained hastily.

"I'm friendly to you, aren't I?" Sousuke said as he leaned forward, barely ghosting his lips over Ichigo's while tugging him out of his seat and encouraging the teen to sit on his lap.

"There's not enough room." Ichigo complained and squirmed, ending up sitting sideways with his legs over the edge of the chair's armrest while his back comfortably supported by Sousuke's arm.

"We'll make do." The brown haired man smiled softly and tilted Ichigo's chin up gently, kissing him more firmly than before. Ichigo's mouth opened underneath the pressure and he fought not to moan as Sousuke's tongue slipped into his mouth.

"Mmm…"

Sousuke moved his hand that wasn't around Ichigo to the orange haired teen's flat stomach and up to where the kimono parted to reveal bare flesh. For a moment Ichigo stilled, and then he decided the sensation of Aizen's hand pressed against his skin kind of felt good.

For a moment Sousuke was content to let his hand just rest there, stroking the skin slightly. Then he slid it underneath the kimono and purposefully brushed his finger against Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and grabbed the offending appendage. "W-wait!"

"Too much?" Sousuke asked even as he pinched the nipple between his fingers and rolled it slightly.

"Ah!" Ichigo's head slumped forward against the larger man's chest and he panted. "Mm, it feels weird…"

"But good." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, good."

Kissing the corner of Ichigo's mouth, Sousuke scraped his teeth of his lower lip lightly. Sliding the arm that was around Ichigo, he turned the teen so he was facing him with his legs on either side of his lap. Ichigo was slightly uncertain about the change in positions, it felt so intimate, but he didn't say anything. Apparently encouraged by the response, the Shinigami untied Ichigo's kimono completely and rested his hands on either side of Ichigo's bare waist.

The orange haired teen made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and momentarily paused in the kiss but quickly returned the kiss again. It was only when those hands moved further down to explore the waist of his hakama that he pulled away yet again. "W-wait…"

"I won't do anything you don't want." Sousuke murmured and moved to untie Ichigo's hakama, moving slowly and closely watching the teen's reaction. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip as his erection was exposed to the air. The brown haired captain rubbed his thumb over the silky head, pressing against the slit and smirked when Ichigo shuddered.

He paused for a moment to undo his own hakama, groaning in relief once the restraint was gone. Ichigo dug his fingers into the armrests when Sousuke rubbed their erections together. The older Shinigami's was notably bigger than his own, but it was hard to think about that when Sousuke was wrapping a large hand around both of their erect cocks.

"Ah!!!"

The captain smirked at the loud cry and began to move his hand slowly while the other wondered around to the back of Ichigo's frame. He slid his hand back slowly, just stroking the bare skin at first before moving further down until Ichigo tensed in surprise. He ripped his mouth away from Sousuke's quickly. "Not that! Not yet…"

Sousuke stopped immediately.

"It's okay, we don't have to do that yet." He quickly snagged Ichigo in another kiss and moved the hand that enveloped both of their erections a little faster. Meanwhile Sousuke's wandering hand slid up and down Ichigo's crack, adding just the slightest amount of pressure to his perineum, the bit of skin between his entrance and scrotum. He couldn't believe how good it felt, it made him twitch and inhale sharply as Sousuke continued to massage it.

He tensed slightly when they moved further back to press against his entrance. "Ah! Sousuke…" He said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I'm not entering." Sousuke reassured him. Ichigo wasn't very convinced but the talented hand running over their lengths easily distracted him. The brown haired captain continued to stroke along Ichigo's entrance, adding just the barest amounts of pressure before sliding forward and back again. Their breath quickened as they neared climax, Ichigo's quick and frantic while Sousuke's was quiet and deeper. Just as he was almost there, the larger man adding just a bit more pressure to Ichigo's hole so the very tip of his finger pressed inside the puckered hole.

With a yelp Ichigo spilled his seed in between their bodies, gasping for breath as he laid his head against Sousuke's chest. It only took a few more strokes and Sousuke was coming as well, though much quieter and not panting. He continued to stroke Ichigo's back, finally settling his hands around those tempting hips and nudging Ichigo away from his chest so he could kiss the younger Shinigami again.

Sousuke lifted Ichigo up smoothly and carried him into the bedroom. Ichigo looked a little dubious at the setting but Sousuke reassured him with a soft smile. "The bed is big enough for the both of us, unless you'd rather I take the couch…?"

"No, it's fine." Ichigo mumbled with a blush.

"I'm afraid all of my clothing would be too big for you…" Sousuke trailed off as he eyed Ichigo's body. "But they will have to do."

He handed a dark night shirt to him that looked about three sizes to big. Ichigo took it uncertainly. "And pants?"

"They would probably fall off anyways." Sousuke commented, leaning against the closet's door frame as he stared blatantly.

"Are you going to watch?"

"Yes."

Ichigo became more flustered at the blunt response and turned his back to Sousuke and undid his kimono, letting it drop to the ground before hastily yanking the large night shirt over his head. Only then did he untie his hakama and step out of it. Aizen continued to watch, his eyes lingering on the long stretch of leg that was visible from where his shirt didn't cover. There was something strangely erotic in seeing Ichigo where his clothing. It made him feel smug and possessive.

Ignoring Ichigo's bright blush, Sousuke began to undress as well, smirking at the attention he was getting from his younger lover. Ichigo hastily looked away and tugged the shirt he was wearing down to gain a little more modesty. Sousuke changed quickly to save his lover some embarrassment and slipped into the bed, pulling the sheets back so Ichigo could get in as well.

The orange haired Shinigami only did so hesitantly; the night shirt rising up precariously high as he hurriedly pulled the sheets up to cover himself. Sousuke chuckled to himself and drew Ichigo close, wrapping and arm around him possessively.

"Good night." He kissed the bright orange hair tenderly and smiled slightly at the low response.

"Night."

.

…

.

They slept together multiple times after that. But just that, sleeping. While Ichigo would allow Sousuke to go so far as slipping a part of his finger inside, he was scared of actually going all the way through with it. He wasn't afraid of the pain of the intercourse, but the attachment that was growing between them. He really liked the captain and he might have to leave someday, maybe soon. And he didn't know if he wanted that anymore.

.

…

.

Ichigo moaned as Sousuke sucked on him with a lubed finger circling his entrance and nudging in slightly. The younger man tensed as it slipped inside, shuddering while Sousuke distracted him with his mouth. It slid in the rest of the way and Ichigo arched his back as it began to wiggle around, pressing against his prostate.

"Sousuke!"

The brown haired captain hummed and took more of the erection into his mouth before adding a second finger. Ichigo let out a low whine and bucked his hips. "Ow…"

However whatever feelings of pain he had disappeared as Sousuke rubbed against his prostate again. Ichigo was so close to coming…he tried to push Sousuke's head down farther but Sousuke easily resisted him and gave him a narrow glance that made him whimper and move his hands away.

A third finger moved inside and Ichigo winced, his hips jerking in reaction. Sousuke chose that moment to deep throat him, swallowing thickly and spreading his fingers apart at the same time. He was close, but every time he almost came Sousuke would pull off him and nip at his hip bone.

The fingers slipped out and Ichigo attempted to push his hips back for more, making Sousuke chuckle. He rolled the orange haired boy onto his side and moved up behind him, kissing along his spine until he settled behind him. Ichigo tensed when he felt Aizen's large erection nudge his entrance. "Sousuke?" He questioned softly, a little nervous and confused.

For a moment Sousuke said nothing and simply stroked his hips, rubbing the skin there.

"General Yamamoto informed me of the decision concerning you." The captain murmured, kissing Ichigo's bare shoulder and reveling in the feeling of the smooth skin beneath his lips.

"You will be formally accepted as a Shinigami and Seireitei will be your home. Not the real world."

Ichigo inhaled sharply and clenched his eyes shut.

"You'll be allowed to visit your family and friends occasionally, although they can't see you…" He trailed off, grabbing Ichigo's hips and pressing hard against him.

"The alternative was to wipe your memories and cut off your powers." Ichigo shivered and buried his head into the pillow.

"But you can stay with me now, is that what you want?"

Ichigo nodded a little tightly. "Yes…I want to stay here, with you. It's where I belong now."

"Do you want this?" He murmured into Ichigo's ear, his hand sliding to cup the younger man's still erect penis and rocking his hips forward so his erection slid against his entrance.

"I want this." Ichigo said without a hint of uncertainty. Sousuke smiled and tilted his head to the side so he could kiss him. Ichigo moaned, melting as the captain wrapped his free arm around his waist and gripped his hip.

The pressure against his entrance increased and he jerked his mouth away to cry out in surprise as it slipped passed his first ring of muscle and inside of him. "Ah!" It hurt a lot more than three fingers did, even with Sousuke being careful and whispering soothing words into his ears.

"Unnn…" His breath quickened as he tried to catch it, feeling a little panicky when Sousuke's large erection continued to press in what felt like never ending length.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Sousuke asked in concern, brushing the tears Ichigo didn't know he had from his cheeks.

"Y-yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Aizen shifted slightly and Ichigo gasped.

"Ah!" Sousuke stopped when Ichigo cried out and stroked his erection.

"Yeah, it's just a little uncomfortable…"

"Relax." The captain murmured, rocking his hips slightly as his need to move overwhelmed him.

"Sousuke!" The brown haired Shinigami flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and drew up his hips, pushing a pillow under them for comfort. The younger man squirmed a little at the shift in position, but found he liked it better.

"I'm moving now." Aizen warned. Ichigo could only groan as Sousuke slid out slowly and then thrust back in quickly. The orange haired Shinigami screamed and arched his aching back.

"Sousuke!" He screamed and clawed at the sheets as the man above him repeatedly pounded against his prostate and pushed his threshold between pain and pleasure.

"Ichigo." Aizen hissed into his ears and dug his fingers into Ichigo's hips so hard they left crescent shaped indents that had already begun to fill with blood.

"Ah! Slow. Down." Ichigo begged as Sousuke pistoned his hips in and out of him.

"Does it hurt?" The captain asked as he tilted Ichigo's head to the side and kissed his temple.

"F-fuck…" Ichigo cursed, gasping when Sousuke stroked his erection. "I'm fine, just…" He cursed again when the captain bit down onto his shoulder.

The bed creaked with the power behind his thrusts, making Ichigo's body shake and tremble with the thrusts. Ichigo panted harshly as he tried to regain control over his own body, biting his lower lip as his climax forced itself to the surface.

"Are you close Ichigo?" Sousuke wasn't breathless, but there was a hint of heat in his voice that made Ichigo's toes curl.

"Yes…more please!!!" Ichigo shoved his hips back to meet each harsh penetration, his body clenching around the intruder that was driving him mad.

"As you wish." He was flipped onto his back and was nearly bent in half as Sousuke grabbed his legs and pushed them upward.

"Ah! Ah!" Ichigo grabbed Sousuke's shoulders and squirmed. "So close!"

"Come for me." The brown haired man commanded, jerking his erection quickly while slamming into him even harder.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo screamed his name as he came, spraying his release in between their bodies. Sousuke only managed a few more thrusts into Ichigo's tight, spasming body before he too orgasmed, clenching Ichigo's hips tightly and murmuring Ichigo's name quietly.

He pulled out slowly, making Ichigo shiver at the sudden emptiness and the uncomfortable sensation of Sousuke's come dripping out of his entrance turned slightly pink with blood. The captain kissed Ichigo lightly and gently cleaned both of their bodies of the sticky fluid while Ichigo remained limp and breathing hard.

"Ichigo." Sousuke said, rubbing his thumb over Ichigo's swollen lips.

"Mm…" Ichigo sighed in contentment as his lover finally settled into the bed beside him and wrapped his arms around the orange haired Shinigami possessively.

"I love you." Ichigo muttered before falling asleep.

Sousuke stared at him for a few moments, stroking his soft hair before kissing him again. "I love you too, little guardian."

**LINE**

**So…what do you think? I really liked writing Aizen's personality in this alternate universe. He's capable of being honestly sweet…but he's still manipulative and crafty :D Just the way I like him. **

**Please review!**


	33. Chad vs Sado

**Pairing: Chad x Ichigo Sado x Ichigo**

**Summary: Multiple personalities. The difference between Chad and Sado. Evil!Sado has a crush on Ichigo, but good!Chad has control and tries to keep it that way. However when Chad arrives in Hueco Mundo, his hollow instincts take over.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thanks!**

**Author's note: It has been show many times in both the anime and manga that Chado's abilities resembles that of a hollow, not a Shinigami or Quincy, and that his power increased when he went to Hueco Mundo. For a while Chado had just the ability in his right arm to defend, but when he went to Hueco Mundo he gained the ability to attack with his left arm. Therefore I have concluded that Chado, despite his usual gentle nature, still has the will to hurt someone, however deeply buried within himself. **

**The usual warnings, all consensual sex. **

Chad vs. Sado

When I was younger, fighting and hurting others was second nature to me. It was only when my _Abuelo, _my grandfather, taught me to control my violent streak that I was able to curb that dark part of myself. But the desire for violence never disappeared completely, which is why I forced myself to not even allow myself to fight back when I was attacked for fear of letting the beast inside of me out.

For years I didn't have a problem, but then I moved to Karakura town and met Ichigo Kurosaki. This brazen, orange haired teen that fought like a hellion against six larger men. My immediate thought was that he was beautiful, but I squashed that strange notion down immediately. But I still couldn't help but feel something inside me stir when he called me Chad despite my insistence that I was Sado. There was a difference. Later I decided that these two separate parts of my soul deserve different names and no way in hell was I going to let _him _get the name Ichigo gave us.

I started to slip. Nothing really noticeable at first. Promising each other that we would fight on each other's behalf. I convinced myself that I wasn't fighting for myself, I was protecting Ichigo. And that was alright, wasn't it? Then came the hollows. Their existence didn't come as a surprise to me, and neither did Ichigo's dealings with them. It made sense to me that they would want to eat someone as delicious as Ichigo. Another thought I tried to bury.

I told myself that destroying hollows wasn't a bad thing. They were going to devour souls and kill people and therefore _deserved _to die. It had nothing to do with the desire inside of me for violence, it was just the right thing to do.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to catch on to my feelings for him, I didn't make any effort to hide it. When I finally told him outright that I liked him _that way_ he turned a bright red and looked at his feet, toeing the ground while muttering under his breath. I smiled and drew him close to me, ignoring his half-hearted protest in favor of crushing our mouths together. It was a first kiss for the both of us and it was more of a fumbling of lips together and the clank of teeth, but I enjoyed it and his small smile told me he did as well.

I lost control during our first coupling, I am embarrassed to say. I was trying so hard to be gentle with him, preparing him slowly while drinking in the sight of his quivering body and flushed cheeks. When I entered him, with his shivering arms clinging to me desperately and his tight heat surrounding me, all thought of being careful flew from my head. _He _took over in a single moment and penetrated him in a single thrust, reveling in the pleasure that immediately soured to guilt when he sobbed out and started whimpering.

I murmured loving excuses and reassurances in his ear while I tried to calm him down. Eventually his cries died down and _he,_ the other me,coiled inside of me once more, like a snake preparing to strike. We must have driven Ichigo half mad as _Sado _and I alternately thrust slowly and then hard enough that the bed hit the wall and made cracks in it. But I made sure Ichigo was satisfied, albeit sore and wincing. He didn't say anything about my actions and instead cuddled against me and fell asleep instantly.

I am so very selfish. Even though I know _he _could come out at anytime, I cannot stay away from Ichigo. Beautiful, sweet, strong Ichigo. He is lying beside me now on my bed, sleeping soundly from our vigorous activities hours before. Mumbling something incoherently as a light breeze comes in through the window, he, unconciously, shifted closer to me for warmth. In the darkness I allowed myself to smile. Despite knowing I could hurt him badly, I will not separate myself from him even if it keeps him safe.

I finally confessed to the shop keeper, Urahara Kisuke, about my little problem to see if he could help me in anyway. He didn't know, and he didn't seem to be very concerned about it either. Perhaps because he dealt with vizard and arrancar before and didn't consider my issue anywhere near the same level. But to me, mine was infinitely worse. Because it wasn't a hollow lurking inside of me, but a darker set of desires that only seemed to be activated by my hollow powers, not caused by it.

But he should have been wary, and he should have stopped me from going to Hueco Mundo with Ishida and my Ichigo, because I could no longer stop myself.

As soon as we entered Hueco Mundo I felt the change, my hollow powers urging my darker desires to come forth and push away my morals and ethics. The Quincy stood in front of me saying something to Ichigo and I quickly dispatched him with a sharp blow to the back of the head. My beloved jerked around sharply, staring at me and Ishida's unconscious form in surprise.

"Chad?" He asked uncertainly.

"_It's Sado._"

Ichigo recoiled from me, his eyes darting to the Quincy's body and then back to me. "Did you do that to Ishida?"

"_Mm._" I murmured my assent and stepped towards him. I know my reiatsu was giving on dark vibes now, but Ichigo would never draw his sword against me.

"Ch-Chad…" He stuttered, backing up. "What's wrong with you?" His back hit the wall and he flinched as I stepped towards him and ran my fingers up his trembling arms. "Stop Chad!" He raised his hands to try and push at my chest but I didn't budge, instead curling my hands over his delicate wrists and stepping closer against him until my face was mere inches away from his as I leaned down.

"_My name is Sado."_

He flinched as though I had physically hurt him and started up at me. "You're the one that's been…taking over when we're…?" He trailed off with a hot blush.

Mm. I didn't think he knew about that. "_Yes. When I was fucking you into the mattress."_ Ichigo shivered and I cocked my head to the side, allowing a pleased smirk to form on my face. "_Do you like it when I say fuck?" _He shivered again but shook his head in denial. "_I think you do. What do you need a good boy like Chad for when you have me?"_ I whispered into his ear huskily and nibbled on his neck.

"Wa…wait." He murmured and tried to shift away from me. "We can't do this here. We need to save Orihime."

"_Mm_." I murmured, not moving away and instead tracing patterns against his skin with my tongue.

"I'm serious Chad- Sado."

"_This won't take long."_

"But Orihime, and Ishida!"

"_A weakling like Ishida is of no interest to the hollows that lurk here."_

"But…" He didn't say any more, obviously running out of excuses. "You aren't Chad."

"_How astute of you."_

He scowled at that. "I love _Chad."_

"_We are the same person."_

"But you said…"

"_I am simply a darker part of our personality, that's all." _He was almost there he just needed a little bit more convincing. "I _love you."_

And that was it, he was trembling against me and allowing me to lead him into an empty room before slamming him against the nearest wall and ripping his clothes off of him. Ichigo didn't look surprised at my intensity, but he did look a little uncertain. But I ignored that. It had been a long time since I was allowed total control and I wasn't going to waste it because our mate was nervous.

I used our discarded clothing as makeshift blanket for him against the hard floor as I laid him down. He squirmed and blushed like it was his first time, and in a way it was his first time with _me _at least. Unlike my counterpart who had a very romantic notion of sex, I wasn't easy on Ichigo. If he could handle nearly being cut in half by a sword than he could handle me fucking him in the ass without lube or preparation. However, _Chad's _concern over Ichigo's well being prevailed for a moment over my lust as our lover let out a keening wail, digging his nails into my shoulder and tensing.

"Sh…_Ichigo…_It will be okay." Ichigo nodded, recognizing our different speech patterns. But that was all the time that _Chad _got before I was moving within him once more. It was fast and violent and everything that I was. Ichigo quickly learned not to fight against the sensation, but rode it out as he clung to me with my large hands keeping him from being pushed across the floor with each of my hard thrusts.

He came first, his jizz spurting in between our bodies and covering his chest in the sticky white fluid. One look at his pleasured expression, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted in ecstasy, a sense of euphoria washed over me. This Shinigami was ours and ours alone. He matched us perfectly. With that happy, non-violent thought I wrapped my arms around him and cried out his name with an exclamation of love.

As we both came down from our high I pressed quick, needy kisses all over his face and neck, clutching his spent body to me as though afraid he would escape.

"Chad?" He asked uncertainly.

"Mm…No, not Chad…. Chado."

The truth hurts more than lies ever could. There is no Chad or Sado, there is only me. We were whole again, one. And the frightening thought is that I don't know if Sado or Chad ever existed in the first place.

**LINE**

**WoOt! Chado will prevail!**


	34. We Hurt What We Love

**Pairing: Renji x Ichigo **

**Summary: It might be considered 'dubious', but it's consensual, Renji just gets kind of rough. A very emotional one shot. Ichigo gets hurt when fighting a hollow and Renji loses his temper because he got worried. Established relationship. This is mega short drabble length, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Beta'd by kitsunekiri- thank you so much for cleaning up my mistakes!!!**

We Hurt What We Love 01

Ichigo's POV

I knew that Renji would be angry at me, but that didn't stop me from throwing myself in front of that little girl and take the blow meant for her. Even now the wound ached and threatened to open, but I said nothing.

"Don't ever do that again!" Renji yelled as he pounded into me, his thrusts so hard and painful I could barely keep up with him. It was my fault, I knew it was. I could take this pain for him despite the tears flowing from my eyes and my shuddering gasps for breath.

I felt him grunt over the sound of our skin slapping together and was flipped onto my back. He threw my legs over his shoulders and entered me again swiftly. I cried out and jerked but it did not deter him. I clawed at his tattooed chest and arched my back, trying to move closer to him and farther away at the same time. Something wet touched my face and I cracked my blurry eyes open, inhaling sharply when I saw his twisted frown and tears steadily leaking out of his eyes.

"Renji?" I whispered uncertainly and reached up, touching his cheeks gently with my fingers to confirm the tears existence. He blinked and frowned deeper, grabbing my hand and examining the now wet fingertips. He felt his own face in surprise and hastily wiped away the tears while I stared up at him.

"Ichigo, please…" He buried his face into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. "Please don't leave me, I could never stand you leaving me…"

I moved slightly away from him so I could look him in the face and kissed him, sliding my hands into his red hair and encouraging him to shift closer. He seemed surprised for a moment and then kissed back heatedly. He continue to piston in and out of me, his hands pumping me until I came with a scream that echoed throughout the house.

When I came to I was cleaned up and Renji was spooning me from behind. My body was still hot and sweaty so I couldn't have been out for long.

"Why do you do this to me?" Renji murmured under his breath while his fingers carded through my hair soothingly. I opened my sleepy eyes and rolled over so my head was on his chest and snuggled closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and I knew all was forgiven.

**LINE**

**I know this is short, but the next one is a TousenxIchigo and it is a LOT longer. **

**Please review!**


	35. Four Senses to See

**Pairing: Tousen x Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo loses his sight and Isshin asks an old family friend to help teach him to live again. Requested by Belletiger BT. This was inspired by ConstantSnow's story 'Art is Blind.' It's a TousenxIchigo story (already completed, that girl writes hella fast) that is a really good read.  
**

**I did do a little bit of research for this so I at least knew a little bit of what I was talking about, but if anybody has any corrections feel free to make them.**

**Many thanks to my beta KitsuneKiri!**

Four Senses to See

Hearing, smell, taste, touch.

Sight.

Ichigo remembered what it was like to see. He still had images in his head of his family and his house. Little things like the way Karin scowled like him and Yuzu's bright smile. Things he wanted to remember for ever.

But that was all the images were now. A memory. He would never see their faces again. Because he was blind.

It was a freak accident. That's what everyone kept calling it. Ichigo was walking home when a truck carrying toxic chemicals crashed in front of him, rolling over two times and spraying the fluid into his eyes. He couldn't remember anything after that. When he woke up he was in the hospital and goat face was gripping his hand so tightly it had gone numb. He was on pain medication, but the deep ache from where his optic nerve connected to his brain couldn't be soothed.

He woke up screaming. He was confused, and in pain, and he couldn't see anything. He felt for his eyes and felt bandages on them. Isshin pleaded with Ichigo to calm down but he couldn't. He yanked the bandages off and was horrified to learn he _still _couldn't see.

His fingers brushed against bumpy skin and he jerked. There was a slight numbness around his eyes despite the deep pain.

"D-dad?" Ichigo asked pitifully and was enveloped in a strong set of arms.

"It's okay son." Isshin rocked him gently like his mother used to, shushing him quietly and telling him everything was going to be okay, that there were no monsters under the bed or in the closet. Except this time the monsters were real.

…

"Do you remember your uncle Aizen?" Isshin asked a week after Ichigo started recovering, still in the hospital to make sure the toxins were flushed from his body. Ichigo nodded. He did remember, the man was a bit creepy but he never did anything like touch him though Ichigo suspected it was only his father that stopped him from doing so.

"He had an acquaintance named Tousen Kaname that was born blind…I've asked him to come meet you."

"Why?" Ichigo asked in a hollow voice. Needless to say, he didn't see it coming. A strong punch landed on his chin and he almost fell off the bed from the force behind it.

"Somebody needs to teach you how to live with this." Isshin said nonchalantly, as though he hadn't just punched his blind son in the jaw to prove a point. But as Ichigo rubbed his bruised jaw and grumbled under his breath, he understood. He didn't like it, but he didn't have to.

…

Ichigo had finally been discharge from the hospital along with an armful of helpful brochures that _he _couldn't even read. It was hell trying to get around. He had a walking stick that helped him generally place where certain things would be, but he still slammed his shins into the same damn table more than once and walked straight into a wall when he miscalculated where the doorway was.

He had just had one of those embarrassing moments and was slumped on the ground, rubbing his head when he heard goat face yelling excitedly about something. Oh yeah, that man was supposed to be coming today.

Ichigo frowned as he stood up, cocking his head to the side as he heard them come in. Kneeling, he felt along the floor for his fallen cane and picked it up. He proceeded to the next room, much slower this time so he wouldn't run into anything. "Goat face?" He questioned.

"Ichigo, my wonderful son!" Right on cue, Isshin leapt for Ichigo. The orange haired teen let out a grunt as he was thrown into the wall and the air was knocked out of him. "Oho! Still too slow for your old man!"

"You fucking crazy asshole!" Ichigo punched into the stomach that he knew was right in front of him and was rewarded with a satisfying grunt of pain. Somewhere else in the room he heard Yuzu and Karin sigh while an unknown man chuckled. Ichigo turned toward the noise, trying to figure out where it came from.

"Ichigo, I want you to mean Tousen Kaname and his friend Gin Ichamaru." After a moments hesitation, Ichigo held his hand out. There was a second's pause and then a very cold hand slipped into his and kind of tugged him forward.

"You can call me Gin." The man said flirtatiously and held his hand in both of his. "May I call you Ichigo?"

"Er…"

"Leave the boy alone." Ichigo turned his head to the voice that was smooth and silky.

"Aw, but he's so cute!" Ichigo felt his face heat up immediately at his words. "Now he's blushing!"

"Gin."

"Fine, fine."

Ichigo jerked slightly when much warmed hands brushed along the back of his hand and tugged it away from Gin's. "I am Tousen, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too."

"I'm so pleased you are getting along so well!" Isshin shouted gleefully. It was all Ichigo could do to just brace himself for the impact as he was knocked off his feet into a tight hug.

"Isshin is suffocating his son now." Gin narrated for Tousen. "It looks like Ichigo wants to kill him."

"Hm. Perhaps I could speak with your son alone?" Tousen asked.

"Oh, yeah, you can go in the next room if you want…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of going out for coffee."

Ichigo froze. Going…out? His friends had come to visit him since he had come home, but he hadn't ventured out for fear of losing his way and unable to find his way back…getting hit by traffic…not being able to see if he was going to walk into something…He had enough troubled navigating around his own house, how was he supposed to survive the rest of the world?

As though sensing his thought the warm hand that had taken his settled comfortably on his back. "Do not fear, neither Gin nor I will allow trouble to befall you."

"But…"

"Go on brother, it will be good for you." Yuzu said with a grunted agreement from Karin.

And that was how Ichigo found himself at the small café a few blocks from his house with Tousen and Gin. Gin was just as flirty as their original meeting suggested and seemed to enjoy complimenting Ichigo and making him blush. He only backed down when Tousen stepped in on his behalf, but even then brushed his leg against Ichigo's frequently. Or rather, he assumed it was Gin's leg since he couldn't see.

Tousen was quiet and polite, but was rather firm when asking for things and seemed like the type of man who wouldn't let anybody push him around. Ichigo found his presence slightly soothing and liked the way he anticipated what made him uncomfortable or fearful.

"You are 18, correct Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes, but please just call me Ichigo." Ichigo muttered, shifting at his formal speech.

"Of course." The man's voice held a bit of amusement that made Ichigo turn red again.

"He's blushing again." Gin commented which just made Ichigo blushed harder.

"I wanted to speak with you away from your family so you wouldn't feel pressured to make any decisions."

"What decisions?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"You have finished school recently?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do-"

"And you had planned to go to college?"

"Yes, but-"

"I have an offer for you, Ichigo, but it requires you to give up a lot." Tousen said, his voice still as calm as collective as ever. "You would come and stay with me, and I could teach you how to live again. But it will be very strict and I require a high degree of learning that not many people can handle." Ichigo remained silent, turning the other man's words over in his mind. "You do not have to answer now. Think it over and get the opinion of your family if you wish."

"What's in it for you?" Ichigo asked bluntly, making Gin snicker.

"It is…not often that one can impart knowledge to those who could truly use it." Tousen said after a moment of consideration. "And I could use some company other than that of Gin's and Aizen's."

"Do they live with you?" Ichigo asked with a hint of worry. He was pretty sure he could handle Gin, but Aizen was…weird to the extreme.

"No. I have a few maids and a butler who live in a separate house from the manor but otherwise I live alone." Ichigo mentally gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't forget about Suzumushi." Gin added.

Tousen exhaled slightly. "Of course."

"Who is Suzumushi?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"My seeing eye dog. I find my way around well enough without her, but she is a good companion."

"Ah." Ichigo sipped his tea and bit his tongue to keep from asking what she looked like.

"But again, please don't decide now. You may regret it and it is a big decision to make."

"Alright."

As they stood to leave, Ichigo felt a hint of panic at not knowing where anything was. A cold hand encircled his elbow but it was promptly nudged away by Gin's. "Hey now, the blind shouldn't be leading the blind." Gin said with a snicker. Tousen ignored him and guided Ichigo through the small café and to the door where the sounds of the street assaulted them.

"You were born blind, right?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you are so good at maneuvering around?"

"Perhaps, but it is something you can learn."

"I hope so." Ichigo muttered to himself.

In the end, Ichigo decided to accept Tousen's offer with a lot of crying on Yuzu and Isshin's part and a heavy sigh from Karin. He was certain that she was also wearing a fond scowl that both of them used so much.

Ichigo knew that Tousen must be rich for having maids and a butler, he just wished he could have seen his house. When the door opened and Tousen led him through it Ichigo could tell it must have been big because he didn't sense the door frame anywhere near him. "You will be staying in a guest room down stairs." Tousen said, taking his elbow and leading him through the house. "The ones upstairs are nicer, but I believe you will be more comfortable on the ground level."

"Yes, thank you."

"Shall I give you the tour, or would you rather I keep it simple?"

Ichigo thought for a second about possibly getting lost in one of the rooms and chose the first option. "The tour, please."

"Of course."

Tousen allowed Ichigo to grab his arm this time, right above the elbow.

"While my home is larger than most, it isn't really that big." Tousen commented and began to lead Ichigo through the house, warning him as they walked through doorways or if there was furniture in the way.

"This seems like a pretty big house to me." Ichigo said uncertainly, trying not to lean into Tousen. He hadn't really noticed before, but after having spent so much time with the other man Ichigo could tell he was taller and a lot stronger than himself.

To his surprise, Tousen let out a low chuckle at his words.

"Once you get used to it, it won't seem so bad. Here is where you will be staying." Tousen led him into the room as he spoke.

"I have had any unnecessary furniture removed so you can move around easily enough without always having to feel for your surroundings." Tousen grabbed Ichigo's hand, sending a shiver through the teen who tried not to think about why it felt good.

"This is the bed." Tousen dragged Ichigo's hand down the width of it. It took three steps. Probably a queen sized bed, or a full.

"Over here is the closet." Six steps to the closet.

"A desk, for learning Braille." Three steps from the closet to the desk.

"And a chair by the window if you wish to relax." Another three steps from the desk to the chair.

"You have your own private bathroom, so there is no need for you to go wandering down the hall at night." It was five steps from the chair to the bathroom door.

"It is a claw-foot tub, but you have the option of a shower." Tousen dragged Ichigo's hand across the knob and he jerked slightly at the sudden coldness contrasting with Tousen's warm hand.

"Pull it out to turn it on, turn left for hot, right for cold." Tousen murmured, pressing against him so they could both lean across the tub.

"Pull this tab up if you want to shower instead of bathe." Tousen dragged his fingers across the spout that had a metal tab sticking up from it.

"The rest of the bathroom is simply. The maid will come in for clean towels so you do not have to worry about that, or your own laundry for now." Tousen still held him close and he showed him the sink, the toilet and the towel rack.

"It must be nice, having maids."

"I find it useful, especially for this big house where it would be inconvenient for someone with my disability to clean something they can't see."

"I, um, haven't asked and I hope you don't mind, but I was curious what you do for a living."

"I used to be a vice-president in Aizen Sousuke's company, but I have since retired."

"Retired? How old are you?"

"I'm 28."

"And you're retired!?" Ichigo asked a bit incredulously. Tousen laughed again and Ichigo found himself loving the sound, treasuring it and identifying it with the man he couldn't see.

"I made a lot of money, enough to satisfy myself. I still work with the company, I just do it from home. I had money to begin with as an inheritance from my parents."

"Oh." Ichigo said quietly, feeling a little bad for prying.

"I do not mind that you ask questions, as long as I can ask some as well."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Good. We are going to be spending a lot of time together and I think it will be better if we get to know each other." Ichigo smiled lightly and then remembered the other couldn't see. But that didn't stop him from doing it.

Tousen kept to his word and worked him hard. Whether it was learning Braille, walking around the manor without a walking stick to guide him or teaching him to bike again. The dog Suzumushi was a welcome distraction. Her back came up a little above Ichigo's knees and she had silky short hair. While she was loveable and enjoyed cuddling and sitting close to him or Tousen, she was restrained and didn't jump all over either of them.

Living in Tousen's house had a lot of advantages, despite him missing his family. The kitchen was carefully labeled in all Braille, although Ichigo knew Tousen himself could probably find his way around without it. The maids and butler, although Ichigo didn't see much of them, were friendly and didn't act uncomfortable or awkward knowing he was blind.

Ichigo found himself being drawn to Tousen. There was always a smell of sandalwood that lingered around him that Ichigo unconsciously leaned into, inhaling it. Tousen didn't seem to mind. He understood Ichigo's silent need to orient himself using Tousen as a pillar, or land mark. He was a constant in Ichigo's life right now and he was doing all he could to help the young man.

But it was still tough. Sometimes Ichigo would go to sleep with all sort of sore spots because Tousen had him navigate the house without the aid of a cane or Suzumushi. He was getting better at sensing his surroundings, but when he got too cocky he ended up running into something. Tousen was surprisingly tender though, and despite insisting that he keep at it always made sure that he wasn't injured. It was those moments that Ichigo came to crave the most, when Tousen checked his body for injuries using his hands to 'see' if he was okay. His large, strong hands running over Ichigo made him shiver in pleasure.

He knew he was fast developing a crush on the older man, but he was certain it was just because he was projecting his feelings of helplessness onto him. Ichigo didn't love easily, but with Tousen it felt natural to be cared for by him and protected. But there time together was coming to an end and Ichigo was being enrolled in a local university. It seemed the only upside of his disability was the mass amount of scholarships available to him, which will be helpful in paying for the expensive Braille textbooks. He wanted to be a teacher so he was double majoring in education and psychology. It would be hard, but Ichigo knew he could handle it.

It was still a few weeks before he was leaving, but Ichigo was feeling anxious. He was comfortable in Tousen's house despite their numerous trips into town to get Ichigo familiar with moving around in unfamiliar territory. He was worried that when he left he would panic and be unable to deal with it.

He thought he could deal with it but…he was lost in though and ended up running into a doorway, something he hadn't done for awhile. He decided to just lie on the ground, cover his face with his hands and try not to give into the emotion gripping at his chest.

"Ichigo?" Tousen's warm, familiar hands gripped his wrist and nudged him into a sitting position.

"You've been distracted for days, what's wrong?"

"I'm just…"

"What?" Tousen sat behind Ichigo and encouraged him to lean back against his chest while stroking his soft hair.

"I don't want to leave." Even to his own ears, Ichigo sounded pitiful.

Tousen sighed heavily and wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo's smaller form in a tight hug.

"It does get easier, Ichigo." Tousen said soothingly.

"I promise."

Ichigo jerked away and stumbled to his feet, ignoring Tousen's concerned cries while making his way haltingly to his room.

"Ichigo!" Tousen called after him, grabbing his arm just before he got to his room. "Ichigo please, you can get through this."

"You don't know!" Ichigo screamed at Tousen, angry tears already streaming down his face.

"You've never seen! You don't know what I've lost!" He sank to his knees, covering his unseeing eyes with his hands and trying to rub away the tears.

"Oh, Ichigo…" Tousen hugged him again, and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"If I could keep you safe and healthy in here I would never let you go." Those lips moved down and a light kiss fell onto his cheek.

"I'd lock you in my tower and throw away the key." Ichigo's breath hitched slightly as the other's mouth found his and kissed him lightly before pulling away slightly.

"Tousen…"

"Ichigo." Tousen kissed him again, his fingers gliding over Ichigo's face and the ridges of his eyebrow before sliding down his jaw line.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Ichigo swallowed around the lump in his throat to gain his voice back. "You can't see me."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

"Oh." The other man tilted his jaw up and kissed him deeper, dipping his tongue into Ichigo's responsive mouth.

"Let me feel you Ichigo..." Ichigo whimpered and clenched his sightless eyes shut as Tousen dragged his fingers down the orange haired man's waist and settled on his hips.

"I promise you will see like you have never seen before."

"This isn't a good idea." Ichigo muttered even as he arched into the touch.

"I know." Tousen sighed and kissed his neck, but still didn't move away.

"I can't help my feelings for you."

"We… I can't do this, not now." Ichigo stood and pushed Tousen away gently before moving to his room and shutting his door. He leaned against it, wiping his tears while he listened to the soft sound of Tousen walking to his door before the other man sighed and moved away.

The rest of the week was uncomfortable and Ichigo dodged all of Tousen's attempts to talk about what happened. When it came time for him to leave they were both somber. Gin was waiting on the other side of the door, but it didn't stop him from throwing his arms around the man and burying his head against his chest.

"Tousen…" He murmured.

"I want to stay with you."

Tousen sighed and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "You need to live. I don't want you to confuse your feelings with me on dependency."

"But…"

"Sh…" Tousen quieted him with a sweet, but quick kiss.

"I will come see you soon."

"Okay." He grabbed his bag and opened the door before pausing to turn slightly.

"Thank you."

The door closed.

At Tousen's feet, Suzumushi whined.

"I know, I will miss him too." Tousen said and stroked her behind the ears.

"I'll miss him too…"

When Ichigo got home he was a little depressed, but a gift from his father brightened his mood considerably.

"Ichiiigooo!" Isshin cried.

"I have something for you!"

"Yeah?" His ears strained and he picked up the faintest of padding noises along the floor.

"His name is Zangetsu!" A wet muzzle nosed under his hand and rested on his lap.

"He's been certified by the Guide Dog Association. I thought he would be useful to help you get to college and back without me driving you all the time or worrying about you getting lost."

Ichigo stroked Zangetsu's head, taking note of the slightly coarser, but still pleasant hair underneath his hand.

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome, my son!" Isshin leaped for Ichigo but he simply moved to the side, grinning when he heard the thump and groan of Isshin hitting the floor.

"Well Zangetsu, I hope you can put up with goat-face." A soft whine and a nudge against the palm of his hand told him he had nothing to worry about.

True to his word, two weeks after Ichigo went back home Tousen came to visit. Ichigo had just come back from a day of classes at the college and instantly recognized the scent of sandalwood. "Tousen?"

"Ichigo."

"He's here to see you, Ichigo!" The insane man went to go tackle his son but there was a warning growl and then a yelp as Zangetsu knocked Isshin down. Ichigo grinned and patted the side of his leg, making the dog trot over and sit at his feet.

"It's nice to see you again."

"I agree with your sentiments. Is this your guide dog?"

"Yeah, his name is Zangetsu."

"Hm. I was hoping you could accompany me to dinner tonight, but I know you had school today so I understand if you don't want to."

"No, no I would be happy too. Besides, it's the weekend now."

"Good."

Ichigo had opted to leave Zangetsu at home, and instead allowed himself to be led by Tousen. Tousen used a driver for the evening so Gin didn't join them, for which Ichigo was very grateful for. At dinner they talked about his classes, what it was like to be back home and how the other students acted around him so far. There were no uncomfortable silences, for which Ichigo was very grateful. He tensed slightly when he felt Tousen stretch out his legs and bump against his but relaxed when he didn't do anything more.

"Ichigo." Tousen said his name softly, sending a chill down his spine. A warm hand covered his and seemed to give an electric shock through his body.

"I…I've been thinking about you a lot."

Ichigo's face heated up and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. "I've been thinking about you too."

"We…"

"Would you like the rest of your meal to go?" The waiter asked, unknowingly interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Ichigo said and there was the clink of the plates before the footsteps faded again.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation at my house." Tousen said, his hand squeezing Ichigo's lightly before pulling back.

"Okay…" Ichigo felt a little nervous going to Tousen's house even though he had been there before.

While Tousen called the driver to come by and pick them up, Ichigo fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth and attempted to compose himself.

"Shall we?" Ichigo heard the older man stand and reached out to take the hand that he knew was being offered to him. He liked the strength that he felt in Tousen's grip and the way he confidently guided him through the restaurant.

The other man never let go of his arm even when they got into the car. Instead he grabbed Ichigo's hand, entwining their fingers and holding him close. When they pulled up to the house and got out the car immediately drove off, leaving them with only the crunch of gravel.

"Come." Tousen said and tugged him through the door.

Their hands were still entwined.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked when he nearly tripped, not expected to be taken to the stairs.

"To my bedroom."

"What?" Ichigo stopped, forcing Tousen to stop as well.

"But…"

He let out a, manly, shriek when he was abruptly lifted off his feet without warning.

"Don't struggle." Tousen warned,

"I don't want to accidentally drop you."

Ichigo stilled, realizing now that he was pressed against Tousen's chest and how broad and strong it was.

"Tousen, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to my room so we can talk?"

"We don't have to be in your room to talk." Tousen said nothing and nudged the door to his room open before setting Ichigo down inside.

"Tousen…"

"Let me direct you." Tousen took Ichigo's arm and guided him forward. Ichigo felt a little confused about where he was going until he was turned around and pushed. For a second there was an instinctive fear of falling, but then his back hit the soft bed and he let out a little grunt.

"I thought we were going to talk." Ichigo said in confusion and nervousness.

"I like you." The older man said plainly and took Ichigo's hand, pressing a kiss against the knuckles.

"I know you like me." Hands trailed up his body and cupped his face.

"I want you, and I've been so patient." Tousen kissed him using just lips first and then coaxed his mouth open with light nips. Ichigo moaned under the pleasurable touch and felt his lower region react in response. Despite having more control in his life right now, he was still drawn to the man, maybe he had even fallen for him. He wanted to latch onto Tousen and never let go.

"Tousen…" Ichigo whimpered as the man slipped his hands under his shirt and stroked the bare skin.

"Ah!"

"You make the most beautiful noises." He murmured. Ichigo felt him shift and then cried out as a mouth sealed over his belly button and dipped his tongue in.

"We shouldn't…" Ichigo tried to protest despite his body trembling and arching into the touch.

"You always smell so good. Like lavender." Tousen said as he slowly pushed Ichigo's shirt up, moving his mouth up as well to tease one of Ichigo's nipples between his teeth. Ichigo cried out, arching his back and digging his nails into the bedding.

"I wonder if you taste good too."

Ichigo gasped as his pants were unbuckled and jerked away.

"We really shouldn't," He said even though he was already hard and aching for release.

"Let me take care of you."

"But…oh!" Ichigo couldn't protest any longer when Tousen finally undid his jeans; yanking them down and hissing in displeasure when he realized Ichigo's shoes were still on. The younger man tried not to smile and toed his shoes off, gasping when a soft kiss was pressed to his, now bare, calf in response. Tousen began to kiss his way up Ichigo's leg but it was only when he felt the roughness of Tousen's clothes against his skin that Ichigo stopped him.

"I want to see you." Ichigo murmured, drawing him close and kissing him. He entwined his fingers in Tousen's dreadlocked hair and then slid his hands down to undo his shirt. While he touched his chest gently, he couldn't help but notice the smoothness of his skin and the hard angles of his muscle and bones. His fingers accidentally ghosted over a nipple and Tousen inhaled sharply.

"Sorry!" Ichigo tried to pull his hand back but the other man grabbed him by the wrist and held him there.

"Don't stop." Tousen ordered, but the firmness was lost in an almost breathy whisper. So Ichigo ran his finger over it again and was pleased when Tousen hissed.

"Ichigo…" And then his sense of up and down was shifted as he was pushed onto his back once more. The younger man was confused for a second and then cried out when something warm and wet enveloped his erection.

"Ah!"

His legs were lifted and Tousen's blunt nails dug into the back of his thighs as he moved his head up and down.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed and tried to push himself further into Tousen's mouth, but the other man held him still effortlessly and continued his torturously slow pace. Just when Ichigo thought he was going to come Tousen stopped altogether. He ignored Ichigo's whine of complaint and the rough slide of a drawer being open was heard. Ichigo raised himself up onto his elbows and tilted his head to the side in confusion as he heard him moving stuff around and finally closing the drawer again.

"Tousen, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting the lubricant."

"Lube?"

"Hm, so I don't hurt you as much…"

"Oh…" Ichigo felt his face heat up and was for once thankful that Tousen couldn't see it. Then his long, dexterous fingers stroked the side of Ichigo's face, sliding over his burning cheeks and down his lips.

"Your face is hot, are you embarrassed?" A soft kiss cut off whatever reply he may have had.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"Ah!" Ichigo jerked as something slightly cold and slimy rubbed in between his legs at a spot he had never considered to be erotic.

"Cold?"

"M…hmm…" Ichigo clutched at Tousen's shoulders and shivered when his neck was kissed softly.

"Don't worry, it will warm up soon." The fingers that had moved to his entrance rubbed the puckered hole and then one slipped inside. Ichigo tensed at the unfamiliar sensation, but decided that it didn't _hurt _per say and so he didn't complain. It moved in and out of him slowly, twisting around and forcing his muscles to loosen slightly before another was introduced.

"Ngh…" Ichigo shifted and bit his lip at the slightly painful feeling.

"Ichigo?" Tousen questioned and rested his other hand on Ichigo's stomach, caressing the tense muscles.

"Relax."

"Fuck…" Ichigo hissed and squirmed as the fingers inside him spread apart and rotated around. They rubbed a little more forcefully in one spot and the younger man cried out, his legs spasming at the unexpected pleasure. "Wh…what?"

"Surely you have taken an anatomy class?" Tousen asked with a hint of teasing apparent in his voice. He pressed down again on what Ichigo assumed was his prostate after trying to clear his mind enough to think. Then a third finger pressed in and it was unexpectedly painful.

"Unn…" Ichigo moaned and trembled at the sensations, trying to concentrate on the pleasurable feelings rather than the uncomfortable ones. But when he bent his fingers again and rubbed against his prostate it wasn't hard to do, however. Then they were pulled away and Ichigo tried not to whine in desire for them to stay.

"Beautiful Ichigo." Tousen whispered and caressed Ichigo's hips before gripping his legs and spreading them further apart to accommodate his body.

"Tousen…" Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him down into a kiss. Tousen responded eagerly and took advantage of the distraction to line his erection up with Ichigo's entrance and slowly began to press in.

The younger man stiffened as his tight ring of muscle was breached and pulled away from the kiss to gasp for breath. Tousen continued to lay open mouthed kisses along his neck and rubbed his sides to help ease the pain.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out in pain as he slid in further, stretching him past his limits. Tousen continued to whisper soothing words into his ear and didn't stop until he was fully seated inside his lithe lover.

"Are you okay?" Tousen questioned as he fought his own instincts to thrust in and out of Ichigo forcefully.

"Y…yeah…" His breathing grew a little more frantic when Tousen tightened his grip on his slim hips and ground against Ichigo.

"Ah!"

"I'm moving now."

"Nn…ah!" Ichigo clenched his teeth and threw back his head as the stiff length inside of him began to slowly pump in and out of him.

"Ungh…it hurts…"

"Don't tense your muscles." He ground out and squeezed his sides, forcing Ichigo to arch his back. Ichigo panted for a few moments as his body adjusted to the erection that was penetrating him.

"Fuck!" He yelled loudly and jerked his hips when Tousen nudged against his prostate.

"Ah, do it again!"

"It feels good?" Tousen questioned, sounding pleasured and a little relieved.

"Yes…" Ichigo hissed and tightened his legs to grind himself against Tousen.

"More!"

"As you wish." Tousen picked up the pace, slamming into Ichigo hard and fast while it was all Ichigo could do to cling to the strong man.

"So good." Ichigo mumbled and inhaled sharply when his erection was unexpectedly touched.

"Uh!"

Tousen cursed under his breath when Ichigo tightened even more around him and he began to thrust even harder.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shoved Tousen's hand away and began to jerk himself off after growing hot and bothered with his teasing. Tousen smiled against the crook of Ichigo's neck and nibbled and the skin there.

"Tousen, please!" Ichigo begged, jerking himself off harder as he neared his peak.

"I'm so close!"

The older man pushed Ichigo's legs further up and scarped his teeth along his neck before moving to whisper in his ear.

"Come for me, Ichigo."

"AH!" Ichigo spilled his release all over his stomach. Ichigo's rectum spasming and constricting forcing Tousen to come as well while whispering Ichigo's name.

"I love you." Tousen whispered so quietly that Ichigo couldn't hear him in his dazed state. Ichigo was half unconscious but that didn't stop the older man from running his hands over Ichigo's slim body and tenderly cleaning him before dragging Ichigo close.

"Tousen…" Ichigo whispered and curled into the other man. Tousen sighed and stroked his orange hair.

"Love you…" Even though the sentiment was said while Ichigo was half-sleep it made Tousen smile.

"We don't need eyes to see." He murmured to the sleeping boy and then closed his eyes, drifting to sleep himself.

**LINE**

**Whew! *Wipes brow* That was one of my longer one shots, I hope everyone enjoyed it! There isn't enough TousenxIchigo… I plan on writing another one with this pairing though =D**


	36. ByaIchi HitsuIchi

**This is a birthday present for my lovely beta KitsuneKiri (who also beta'd this :3)- hope you enjoy!!!**

**Summary: A threesome with Byakuya, Hitsuguya and Ichigo. HitsuIchi ByaIchi ByaIchiHitsu. Ichigo uke in the middle. This is a quickie because I had to get it done in time for kitsunekiri's b-day!**

**WARNINGS!!! Double penetration (poor Ichi)**

Frozen Strawberries and Rose Petals

Ichigo had two lovers. And neither of them knew about the other. Ichigo didn't mean to deceive them, but he loved them both equally and he didn't know how to deal with that.

Byakuya was cold but charming, and was very demanding in bed. Hitsugaya on the other hand was snappish, and cold in an entirely different way, but so very gentle although he had his rough moments.

The moment he feared had finally come. Byakuya was staring at him from the doorway as Hitsugaya rhythmically pounded into him, bending him almost in half. He let out a little whimper and Hitsugaya growled, turning slightly to glare at the quiet noble. "Do you mind? We're kind of busy."

"Byakuya…" Ichigo said fearfully, but his attention was instantly diverted by a particularly hard thrust that sent pain and pleasure up his spine.

"Ah!" He clawed at Hitsugaya's pale back and almost forgot the noble's presence until he cross the room.

"You certainly are naughty, Kurosaki." Byakuya said. Hitsugaya snorted and rolled them over so Ichigo was on top, straddling him and half collapsed on his chest.

"I was wondering when you would show up, captain Kuchiki." Hitsugaya said in a slightly strained voice, not even pausing his thrusts upwards. Ichigo had a sinking feeling in his stomach about this…

"I had supplies to get." As he set a bag down beside the bed Ichigo's suspicions were confirmed. The bastards _had _known about each other and they set him up. The only question was what they were going to do with him now? He let out a low moan as the white haired captain slipped out of him and Byakuya began to undress.

"Did you get all of it?" Hitsugaya questioned as he snatched up the bag. Ichigo wanted to see what the contents were but Byakuya grabbed his hair and forced his mouth over his exposed length.

"Mh!!!" Ichigo liked this side of Byakuya more than his uncaring side. It showed his passion. But he still was slightly anxious for what they were going to do to him. He tensed slightly as something cold and hard brushed up against his ass and tried to turn his head to see what was going on. Byakuya was quick to reprimand him with a hard jerk to his hair and Hitsugaya with a sharp slap. Ichigo whined around the erection but both of his lovers were unmoved.

The object pressed into him and he jerked. It felt like the dildo Byakuya had fucked him with one time, but this felt different. For one it was slightly thicker and longer, but he also felt that it had something at the end of it to stop it from slipping in all the way. Hitsugaya rubbed it around in a circular direction and Ichigo convulsed, the pleasure sending sharp jolts through his body.

Then he was left gaping and whining for more as it was removed. An even larger one was pushed in and Ichigo jerked, gulping around Byakuya's dripping cock as he adjusted to the slightly uncomfortable size.

"Ugh…" It was left in there for a few minutes as Hitsugaya worked Ichigo's erection and laid kisses onto his back. When it was pulled out the orange haired Shinigami was left wide open, his ass clenching and unclenching quickly as it tried to regain a hold on something or its former tightness.

Something big began to enter him, much bigger than he had ever had before. He began to tense up but Hitsugaya stopped immediately and Byakuya stroked his hair and pulled his mouth off of him.

"It will feel good, I promise." He assured Ichigo, and then it was pressing into the lithe man again and he cried out slightly at the uncomfortable stretch.

"Relax." Hitsugaya ordered as he continued to push it in slowly. He could feel the bumps on it, pressing agonizingly on his prostate as he jerked in pleasure.

"Wh…what?" Ichigo questioned in confusion, gripping onto Byakuya's arms hard as he tried to figure out what was inside of him.

Just as soon as he got adjusted to it, it was pulled out again. "N-no…" He whined and tried to press back.

"More!"

Byakuya chuckled deeply and kissed his mouth quickly before Hitsugaya was spreading his legs further apart. In a single thrust he was back inside, comforting and warm compared to what had been inside of him. The white haired captain pulled Ichigo back so he was straddling him and spread his legs further apart. Byakuya moved between Ichigo's legs and stroked his erection, kissing him once more. For a moment Ichigo felt the head of Byakuya's cock nudge against the skin behind his balls, and then the noble was lifting his long legs over the captain's shoulder.

The orange haired Shinigami squirmed at the exposed feeling and then inhaled sharply when Byakuya pressed into him alongside of Hitsugaya.

"Ah!" He screamed at the sensation of being stretched too far and Byakuya stopped. Both of the captains stroked his skin and whispered comforting words as he got used to it. Once he relaxed once more, Byakuya began to push in the rest of the way, pausing only a few times when Ichigo tensed up and whimpered.

Once he was all of the way inside he stopped, all three of them panting from pleasure and Ichigo from discomfort. Then they were moving. Slowly at first, one pulling out while the other thrust in, Then a little quicker when Ichigo loosened up a little more. The added stretch of two cocks made it so that he had constant pressure against his prostate and it was driving him mad. Byakuya's slim hands worked his erection quickly in time with their thrusts while Hitsugaya sucked on his neck and pinched his sensitive nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

Ichigo had gotten a little bit more comfortable with their position and gained confidence, lifting and dropping himself on their cocks moaning. Byakuya gave a particularly hard thrust and twisted his hand, forcing him to come between their bodies. Ichigo's body shivered, trembling slightly as Hitsugaya and Byakuya continued to speed up their actions.

Their movement inside his over sensitive body made him hard instantly and already on edge. Hitsugaya chuckled in his ear and tipped his head back, kissing him.

"If you wanted two lovers you should have said something." Another hard thrust.

"We would have been happy to oblige you." Hands dug into his sides. Hitsugaya grunted and hissed, a warm wetness filling him told Ichigo that the white haired captain had come. A few more thrusts and Ichigo was coming again, Byakuya quickly following with a sharp bite to Ichigo's neck. Hitsugaya made a displeased sound at the marking and bit the opposite side of Ichigo's neck, growling and making the room grow a little colder.

When the younger Shinigami began to shiver they both back down slightly and released the slightly painful hold on his neck. He gasped for breath and groaned when they pulled out of him and began to clean him. He relaxed against the pillows, blinking as he caught sight of the discarded items that had been inside of him. Butt plugs. Each bigger than the last. He shivered again and turned away, already falling asleep as he was tucked in and lips brushed against his body, as soft as rose petals.

"I think we wore him out." Hitsugaya muttered as he curled into Ichigo's body. Byakuya spooned Ichigo from behind, playing with a strand of his hair.

"He has too much stamina as it is; it's good for him to be exhausted."

"Hm." Hitsugaya kissed Ichigo who was now fast asleep. "I love you Kurosaki."

Byakuya kissed Ichigo in between the shoulder blades and stroked his arm. "I hope you feel a little easier to tell us things now."

The younger man mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'love you.'

"I love you too, little strawberry."

**LINE**

**For those were wondering, Byakuya got Ichigo an anal training kit. A normal one has three or four butt plugs that increase in size, but Byakuya got an 'extra large' one so Ichigo could take both of them :P**


	37. KeigoIchi Drunken Night

**Pairing: Keigo x Ichigo Pairing requested by lord kiras hand. **

**Summary: A cliché 'I just woke up after a drunken night with my best friend and my ass hurts like a BITCH' PWP. Enjoy! **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- many thanks!**

Ichigo Vs The Drunken Night

Ichigo didn't want to wake up. He was comfortable and cozy in his sleep despite his revolting stomach and other pains that he had yet to identify. But try as he might to resist it, he slowly began to wake. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to try and make sense of the image before him.

Brown hair, pointed nose, and male.

Ichigo jerked back violently and then clenched his eyes shut and groaned when an aching pain jolted up his spine. His muffled curses woke the male next to him and a surprisingly serious hand began to stroke his back.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" The usually hyper-active man questioned curling an arm around Ichigo's head and kissing his hair.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Ichigo asked, still grimacing at the unexpected pain.

Keigo froze for a second and then pouted. "Awwwww, you don't remember?"

"No…fuck, it feels like I bruised my tail bone or something…"

Keigo chuckled. "If you don't remember I will have to remind you."

"Uh, no…that's okay…" Ichigo said nervously and tried to roll away despite his body's protests but Keigo grabbed his legs and rolled them over so the brown haired man was sitting in between them with a mischievous grin. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

_-Ichigo and Keigo stumbled into the bedroom, laughing as they shed their clothes. Keigo eyed Ichigo appreciatively before tackling the other man onto the bed and laying sloppy kisses all over him.-_

"Don't worry Ichigo, it's not like it's something we haven't done before."

Somehow that didn't reassure Ichigo.

_-Ichigo moaned and turned his head, biting into the pillow as Keigo's fingers explored a part of him that he had never thought could be pleasurable.-_

Fractured memories made themselves known as Ichigo dug his nails into the sheets and tried to pretend that his friend giving him a blow job didn't feel as good as it did. The fingers that were beginning to press inside of him pained him in a way that felt both like déjà vu and something so new and terrifying.

_-Keigo was a very energetic person, and that didn't change when he was drunk. If anything he was even more energetic. Right now Ichigo, like so many other times, was trying not to throttle the other man after he had repeatedly been told to slow down. In and out, in and out the friction and lack of lube heightened the sensation, making it the best and worst thing Ichigo had ever felt before. His legs were over Keigo's shoulders and his ass felt like it was being turned into mince meat as he was pounded into over and over. But in his drunken state he didn't give a fuck how much it hurt, it just turned him on more as he moaned and writhed and clenched around the invader.-_

The orange haired man gasped as Keigo guided the head of his erection to Ichigo's entrance, the lube from the condom easing the way slightly as he pushed forward. Ichigo groaned and his toes curled. Despite how much he tried to ignore what he was feeling and trying to convince himself it was just because he wanted to remember, he felt every thing. It felt good despite the reawaken soreness and sharp pain.

_-"Keigo!" Ichigo screamed as he clawed at the other man's back, arching his back and begging for release. _

"_Fuck Ichi, you're too beautiful for me…" Keigo whispered almost reverently and stroked Ichigo's cheek. _

"_Sh-shut up and finish it!" Ichigo demanded, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling of his aching balls and cock. Keigo laughed and jerked Ichigo off, reaching his own release a few moments before Ichigo spasmed around his leaking cock, milking his sensitive organ. _

"_I love you…" Keigo whispered to Ichigo who was already falling asleep.-_

The orange haired man lifted and lowered his body quickly, experimenting with different angles until he finally settled for bracing his hands on Keigo's raised knees and arching his back. Keigo stared up at him, running his hands over the sweating body above him worshipfully. Ichigo jerked as those fingers reached his nipples, tweaking them slightly.

"Ah!" Ichigo squirmed and tried to bat them away but every time he did so Keigo would take advantage of his distracted hands and thrust up into him uncontrollably.

"Nooo…stop that!" Ichigo demanded, panting harshly as he leaned over the other man with his hands gripping the sheets. This position gave him even more pleasure than he remembered from the night before because he controlled the pace and exactly where Keigo hit. But the brown haired man kept getting impatient with the pace and trying to speed it along despite Ichigo's protests.

"Fuck, I love you Ichigo!" Keigo shouted, grabbing Ichigo's hips and making him move faster. "I love you!"

"Shut up." Ichigo snarled, covering Keigo's mouth with both of his hands and concentrating on getting to his climax. Keigo's reply was muffled but it made Ichigo chuckle. He tightened around Keigo even more and the increased pressure against his prostate made Ichigo spasm, shivering and crying out as he came. He fell limp over Keigo who took advantage of his weakened state to move in and out of him with sharp jerks before he too was coming, murmuring Ichigo's name.

Ichigo was ready to go back to sleep now. Keigo seemed to agree because he was cuddling close and dragging Ichigo so his head rested against the brunette man's chest. He was too tired to protest.

"I hope you forget this so I can remind you again." Keigo chirped happily. Ichigo privately agreed although he wondered if his ass could handle that.

**LINE**

**What do you think? I know a weird pairing, but I thought that a 'drunken night' fit these two perfectly. **


	38. GinIchi Death

**Pairing: GinxIchigo**

**Summary: For ConstantSnow's birthday- happy birthday!!! Alternate Universe. Ichigo is paranoid and chance brings Gin Ichimaru to him who tries to help him get over his fears. **

**Beta'd by the wonderful KitsuneKiri who managed to get this beta'd in one night- thank you!**

Death

Ichigo ran back to his house, panting heavily. He swore that he heard the heavy beating of wings behind him, but he didn't dare turn to look. Finally his house was in sight. He ran in and fumbled with his key, his heart beating fast as he dropped them. He gave a sharp cry and reached down to grab them, finally fitting it into the lock and turning it before yanking the door open and rushing inside.

Inside the dark house he slumped against the ground, grimacing and clutching as his sides which felt like a hot dagger was shoved into him. He got his breath back and stood up and shaky legs, making his way over to his answering machine which was blinking the number 2. He pressed play and took off his shoes while he listened to them.

"You have four old and two new messages." The annoying beep following made Ichigo want to grimace.

"Ichigo, my son! This is your father! I just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing…your sisters really miss you, and so do I… love you son."

Ichigo scowled and pinched his nose. He visited his family every week since he moved out and still the goat face insisted on calling every day…But maybe if he moved back in it would be harder for _it _to get him. But he didn't want to put his family's lives in danger.

"Ichigo, this is Rukia. How are you?" Her voice sounded awkward over the phone and he knew it was because he had told her about his paranoia and about _it._

"Listen, Ichigo, I know a really good psychologist that…" He pressed delete, cutting off her voice.

"You have no more new messages." The mechanical woman's voice informed him and then finally shut up.

He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove to make some tea, which would hopefully relax him. He was just getting a mug out of one of the cupboards when the doorbell rang. He jumped and the mug fell to the ground, the handle breaking off. Ichigo frowned and scooped up the mess, throwing them into the trash. The doorbell rang again.

The orange haired man walked to the door warily and looked through the peephole. Standing outside the door was a tall silver haired man who was smiling widely and playing with a leather wallet in his hands, Ichigo's wallet. Fuck, he must have dropped it somewhere. Ichigo was about to open the door for the man when suspicion gripped him. _They _could look like anyone, like anything.

So Ichigo very carefully opened the door, with the chain still in place. "Yes, can I help you?"

The silver haired man grinned widely. "Hey there, are ya…" He trailed off and flipped the wallet open to look at the ID.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes…"

"I found your wallet and checked the address so I could bring it to ya."

Normally Ichigo would be very thankful for a stranger bringing back his wallet and not stealing it, but he had to be watchful for them.

"Er, thank you…" He held his hand out through the door and the man gave him a funny look.

"Aren't ya going to open the door?"

"Umm…" Ichigo bit his lip nervously.

"I don't even know you…"

"M'name is Gin Ichimaru." He smiled and Ichigo felt himself weakening. This man seemed nice, and he didn't think he was one of Them.

With a sigh, Ichigo closed the door and slid the chain off before opening the door.

"Sorry about that, I just like to be cautious." He mumbled.

"Understandable." Gin smiled and Ichigo found it hard not to react to the attractiveness of the man.

Then the kettle started whistling. Ichigo threw a glance over his shoulder and frowned.

"Please, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure Ichi." Gin stepped inside and closed the door while Ichigo scowled.

"It's Ichigo!" He shouted back as he walked into the kitchen to turn off the burner and poured the boiling water into the tea pot.

"Nice place ya got here Ichigo." Gin commented.

"Hm? Oh, it's something my grandmother left me, she knew how much I loved it…"

Ichigo trailed off and rubbed his neck, turning to study the silver haired man who was leaning against the door frame. His eyes were narrowed into slits and it occurred to Ichigo that the man hadn't stopped smiling once. Strange…but still nothing to indicate that he was like Them. 

"You're kind of young to be living on your own though." Gin commented. Ichigo threw a sharp look at the man who just shrugged.

"Your birthday was on your driver's license."

"I prefer my independence. I didn't want to go to college yet and I don't need a college degree to do substitute teaching."

"Do ya like kids?"

"Enough to put up with them." The orange haired man grabbed the tray with the tea set and gestured with his head for Gin to follow him into the next room where he set the tray down on the coffee table. Gin set his wallet down on the coffee table, which Ichigo had almost forgotten about until then.

"What about you, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a mortician."

Ichigo almost coughed into his tea that he was sipping at the irony of it. To think he thought this man was one of Them when his profession was so directly linked to it.

"So do you like dead people?" Ichigo asked with a smile to show he was just teasing.

Gin laughed and took his cup of tea, adding two cubes of sugar. "Enough to put up with them."

Ichigo snorted and leaned back in his chair to study him. "You don't look like a mortician."

"Do you know a lot of undertakers?" Gin asked, and his eyes opened a little more to reveal they were a bright green that enchanted Ichigo instantly.

"Not really, but my father is a doctor so I have met one or two of his acquaintances that were morticians." Ichigo didn't mention that one of the 'one or two' was when his mother died.

"Did they look like morticians?"

Ichigo made a face as he remembered Aizen Sousuke who was smooth and charming, but far too oily and slick for Ichigo's taste.

"A little."

Gin tilted his head to the side as he studied his expression. "Well I'm glad I don't look like one then."

Gin had an appointment at four so he had to leave, but Ichigo made him promise that he could take the mortician out for dinner the next night to repay him for bringing his wallet. He was a little nervous about being outside at night, but he put on his mother's old cross in the hopes that it would help to ward off Them.

They went to a local family restaurant that Ichigo fell in love with when he was a little kid. The food wasn't too greasy and there was a taste to it that reminded him of his mom's cooking. Gin also seemed comfortable in the atmosphere so Ichigo was glad that he had made the choice.

"So do ya plan on going to college eventually or are ya just going to stick with subbing?"

Ichigo took a drink of his ale and frowned in thought.

"I might go, but for now I am happy with the way I am living. I think my dad wanted me to be a doctor and my grades were good enough, but I just didn't feel that it was my calling."

"It's good that ya know that though, instead of discovering your own feet halfway through." Ichigo raised his eyes to meet Gin's, who was staring at him intently.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So tell me Ichi,"

"Ichigo." He corrected half heartedly.

"What were ya really scared of coming in?" Ichigo froze as he stared incredulously at Gin's calm expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't afraid of people coming in, were ya?"

Ichigo swallowed harshly and suddenly wished he had drunk more beer before Gin brought this up.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm not gonna judge ya Ichigo. Ya didn't think any worse of me when I said I was a mortician and I'll do the same."

Ichigo scowled and mentally debated with himself. He had told Rukia and she thought he was crazy now. But this guy was practically a stranger, so what did he have to lose?

"I'm just paranoid."

"About?" Gin pressed

"Just something I saw recently that made me wonder." Gin was silent as Ichigo took another large gulp of his ale.

"At first I thought I was crazy, but then I saw it again."

"It?"

"Them. Something. Someone. I don't know… There was an old lady sitting across from me on the subway and there was a man next to her all dressed in black…black suit, black shirt, black tie, black shoes. Nobody else seemed to notice him because he reached over and touched the old woman and she didn't even realize it. He rested his hand on her head and a dark mark like a cross appeared on her forehead before disappearing again."

He looked up at Gin to see how he was taking it, but he seemed to just be studying him intently so Ichigo continued.

"He got up and left at the next stop and she seemed to be asleep…but when I went over to go check on her I realized that she didn't have a pulse." Ichigo paused as the waitress came over to give them their food. He poured some ketchup on his plate and dipped a fry into it before popping it into his mouth. Swallowing was harder than he thought.

"At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but I was walking down the street when a woman all dressed in black bumped into another woman who got that mark on her forehead. A second later she crossed the street and was hit by a car that ran a red light." He fell silent and took a bite of his hamburger although he no longer felt hungry.

"Did it happen again?"

"I run every time I see one of Them now." Ichigo said.

"In case one is coming for me…"

"What do ya think they are?"

"Angels of Death, Death Gods, Grimm Reapers, I don't know." Ichigo muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know it sounds crazy…"

"Nah it doesn't." Gin commented and took a large bite of medium rare hamburger.

"No more crazy than people who believe in God or angels or miracles, whatever. It's kind of unusual, but not crazy."

Ichigo felt a wave of relief flood him at the understanding of this not-quite-stranger. Perhaps it was because he dealt with dead people for a living, either way, Ichigo was grateful. His next bite of food was much more enthusiastic and satisfying.

"I think most people believe in the afterlife to some degree." Gin mused.

"Because if they don't believe, than the future is rather bleak, isn't it? Everyone has to die someday, but if ya believe that there is more to it than that then ya can go in peace."

"Yeah, but to actually know that your time is coming is jarring." Ichigo winced at the thought.

"But ya don't know for certain that they're there for ya, right? Maybe ya can just see them."

"Maybe." Ichigo finished his meal in much better spirits than he had in a long time, and he pretended not to notice the way Gin's hand nudged against his or the silver haired man's long legs rubbing against his own.

"You really didn't have to walk me back." Ichigo muttered with red gracing his cheeks.

"I'm not some girl that needs to be taken care of."

"I thought ya would feel safer." Gin said and grinned as Ichigo nervously fumbled his key and unlocked the door.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked, his eyes opening a little wider to reveal his violet irises… Weren't they green?

Ichigo turned even redder and turned his head away. "Stop joking…"

"I'm not joking." Gin braced his hand on the doorframe above Ichigo's head and leaned in closer.

"Just a little one…" Ichigo stayed still as Gin leaned closer to him and their breath mingled.

"Just a little…" Their lips brushed against each other and Ichigo's lids fell closed. He tilted his head upward to make it a less awkward angle and opened his mouth slightly as Gin pressed more firmly against him.

The man deepened the kiss, reaching his hand up to cup the back of Ichigo's head while the other gripped his back.

"Mmh." Ichigo moaned in pleasure and curiously slipped his tongue out to tentatively engage with Gin's. It wasn't much different than kissing a girl, but it was definitely more passionate and it was oddly comfortable to have the other man leading.

They finally broke away with both of their breath ragged as they contained their need.

"Will ya let me come in?"

"Um…" Ichigo was still uncertain. He knew what it meant if he invited Gin in, what it would lead to. And he was afraid for that, but at the same time it made him burn.

"Yeah."

Gin smiled and Ichigo knew that it was one of his real ones because his, purple, eyes were dancing with light. Ichigo let him in. Just as he closed the door behind them, he was pressed against it with a hungry mouth sealed over his. Ichigo moaned and reached up to tangled his hand in Gin's soft hair.

"Bedroom?" Gin asked slightly breathlessly while his hands roamed over Ichigo's body.

"This way." He led Gin to his bedroom which he had never brought another person to. Gin kept close, hovering behind him so closely that he almost stepped on Ichigo's heel once or twice, but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo opened the door and his mouth was attacked once more. He stumbled back slightly from the force of it and inhaled sharply. "

You're cold!" Ichigo said as Gin slid his hands underneath his shirt.

"I know, you'll get used to it." Gin said and pressed a light kiss to his bare stomach before taking Ichigo's shirt off the rest of the way. Ichigo allowed himself a small smirk at Gin's impatience and began to undo Gin's shirt, cursing all of the buttons. While Ichigo was busy doing that, Gin took a moment to study him with a soft smile. Ichigo finally undid the last button and smiled gleefully before he was yanked into a loose hug.

"Gin?" He questioned uncertainly.

"You're so soft…" Gin purred delightfully and let his hands wander over Ichigo's bare back. Ichigo twitched at the cold hands but distracted himself with Gin's hard chest and abs which were muscular and defined.

Gin's hands, which had been lightly stroking his back turned less innocent as they wandered further down to grab Ichigo's ass roughly.

"Ah!" Ichigo jerked slightly in surprise and scowled up at Gin who was looking rather smug. The orange haired man narrowed his eyes and reached his hand down to palm Gin's erection through his pants. Red eyes darkened with lust and Gin nudged Ichigo over to the bed and pushed him onto it.

"Ya aren't one just to take it lying down, are ya?" Gin asked in amusement as he undid Ichigo's jeans and slid them off.

"No boxers huh…kinky." Ichigo glared at him and resisted the urge to close his legs and cover himself.

Gin pulled away for a moment, but to only let his half-on shirt slide off and to unbuckle his pants. He stepped out of them and stood naked without reservation. Ichigo trailed his eyes down his strong, firm body and resisted the urge to blush at the sight of his hard cock. The silver haired man appeared to like the reaction because he grinned and slipped back onto the bed to hover over Ichigo.

"Ya certainly look like a treat, all sprawled out on the bed like that." Gin maneuvered his leg in between Ichigo's and rubbed against Ichigo's erection. He tilted his head to the side and drank in the gasp Ichigo gave and the way he arched his back into it.

"I bet ya would look even better on black silk sheets." He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's collarbone before nipping lightly.

"Shit…" Ichigo cursed and jerked his hips when Gin's cold hand gripped his erection. It occurred to him that this was a guy who touched dead people but it didn't turn him off in the slightest. Instead he reached down and ran his fingers over Gin's own erect cock and experimentally rubbed his thumb over his leaking slit. He wondered for a moment how it would feel to take him into his mouth, but dismissed it when Gin inhaled sharply and pressed harder against him.

"Ya got lube Ichi?"

"Ichigo." He corrected automatically and reluctantly pulled away to search for his almost empty bottle of lube he had been using to masturbate with.

"Aw, Ichi, I'm hurt. Do ya often bring guys back here to do the naught with?" Gin teased.

"Shut up, you're the first." Ichigo muttered, making Gin pause slightly in his ministrations.

"Then I'm honored." Gin kissed Ichigo sweetly and the pulled away to open the lube and poured some onto his hand.

"Bend your knees." Ichigo did as he was asked somewhat nervously and twitched as two fingers which were slick and cold circled his entrance. He tensed slightly as one prodded him a little more firmly but it didn't intrude more. Gin leaned over and kissed his nose lightly.

"Ya shouldn't tense."

Ichigo grumbled, but reluctantly tried to relax as the fingers continued their exploration. The one returned again, and this time didn't hesitate to push inside of him.

"Gin!"

"You're alright." Gin murmured soothingly and stroked his hair. He was alright. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar, but not painful. He squirmed a little bit to try and get used to it and made a face as Gin began to move it in and out of him. Gin laughed lightly.

"Ya will like it eventually."

"It better." Ichigo warned and then bit his lip as a second finger was also pushed into him.

"Ow!" This time the stretch was more noticeable and a lot more uncomfortable. Gin shifted slightly and pressed his legs a little farther apart, making Ichigo realize that he had unconsciously been trying to clamp them together.

"That's weird."

"You haven't ever experimented with yourself?" Gin asked and pumped his erection to draw his mind back to pleasure.

"That makes me hard."

"I can tell." Ichigo muttered and very lightly nudged Gin's erection with his leg. Gin shivered and pressed his fingers down. "Ah!" Ichigo cried out as unexpected pleasure floored him. "Wh-what…AH!" He threw his head back and dug his hands into the sheets as Gin did it again.

"I think you're ready now."

"Fuck, don't stop now." Ichigo demanded as the fingers were removed.

"Ya will feel it again." Gin leaned back and poured some lube onto his fingers and slicked himself up.

"No condom?" Ichigo asked a little warily.

"I don't have anything, do ya?"

"No, but…"

"It feels better this way." Gin wiped his hand on his leg and moved so he was in between Ichigo's legs.

"I won't come inside ya if ya don't want me to."

To feel Gin coming inside of him actually sounded…hot. So Ichigo shook his head making Gin quirk an eyebrow.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He smiled broadly and his eyes seemed to glow as he lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo felt a wave of nervousness hit him as he felt the head press against him, but there wasn't time for second thoughts as Gin pushed into him.

"Fuck!" To be honest, Ichigo didn't expect it to feel like this. There was immediate pain when he was stretched open and it made him clamp down.

Gin grunted and froze. "Fuck, Ichi, let me push in a little further and it will feel better."

Ichigo nodded and gritted his teeth as Gin pressed in more. The initial agony passed and dulled to a sharp throb as Gin thrust in steadily until he was fully seated. They both panted and Gin pressed wet, sloppy kisses against his shoulder as they both became accustom to the feeling.

"Ugh…" Ichigo shifted his hips and winced, but sighed as relaxing noticeably helped lessen the pain. In fact, it was starting to feel really good.

"Gin, move."

"Ya sure Ichi?"

"I said move!"

Gin blinked and then chuckled.

"As ya say." He pulled out slowly and Ichigo moaned, which turned into a shriek as Gin shoved back in ruthlessly.

"You're even better than I imagined." Gin hissed and began a fast, steady pace that rocked the bed and left Ichigo digging his nails into the headboard.

"Harder!" Ichigo cried and wrapped his legs around Gin's waist, grinding his hips to try and get him to hit that spot again.

"Fuck!"

Gin complied immediately and pulled himself completely out before slamming back in. A sharp pain stabbed through his pelvis at the intensity, but Ichigo ignored it for the pleasure coursing through him.

"Ah fuck! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Ichigo cursed and twitched his hips to meet the hard thrusts.

"There!"

"Ichigo." Gin purred his name and bit down on Ichigo's neck, making the other man cry out and arch his back.

It was rough, hard, and fast. And the most pleasurable thing that Ichigo had ever felt. He wanted more even though his body screamed at him in warning. He wanted to feel Gin so deep inside of him that he wouldn't be able to think about anything else.

Gin grabbed his legs and hooked his hand underneath Ichigo's knees, pushing them upward until Ichigo was spread wide apart and almost bent in half. Ichigo's muscles ached but his erection required more immediate attention as he began to jerk himself off rapidly in time with Gin's thrusts.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

"Yes…" Gin hissed into his ear and kissed him. Ichigo was slightly aware that he tasted his own blood from the bite in the kiss, but what did that matter when everything felt so good?

"Almost there…" Ichigo cried as Gin pulled away from the kiss.

"Almost!"

"Same." Gin breathed out and began to piston in and out of Ichigo.

"GIN!" Ichigo screamed his name as he came, spilling white fluid all over his chest.

"Ichigo…" Gin whispered almost reverently and with a grunt, followed Ichigo to climax.

They both caught their breath as Ichigo got sleepier and sleepier. Gin pulled out of him and Ichigo moaned in discomfort. The silver haired man chuckled and stroked his hair before kissing his swollen lips lightly.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Ichigo could only do as commanded and shut his eyes, slipping into nothingness.

When he woke up, Gin was perched above him. For a second his disoriented mind couldn't figure out how he was perched above him, but slowly he put it together. Gin was crouched at the foot of his bed, his feet tucked underneath him on the footboard. Ichigo realized why he was so confused a second later, because Gin was dressed all in black, and he had only seen Gin wearing white.

"Gin?" He asked sleepily and frowned, wondering why fear was creeping into his heart.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching ya sleep. I love doing that."

"Why do you say that like you've done it before?" Ichigo was more than just nervous now, he was scared and he doubted hiding under the covers was going to make this go away.

"Because I have." Gin smiled at Ichigo, and Ichigo flinched. The silver haired man frowned.

"Don't be like that…"

"Like what!? You're one of _Them__!_" He spat.

"I told ya that just because ya can see us, doesn't mean ya are going to die." Gin reminded Ichigo, still frowning.

"To be honest, if a Reaper finds a human that can see us, we're supposed to make 'em forget." Gin said and cocked his head to the side.

"But I knew that ya had it in ya to be one of us."

"Wh…what?" Ichigo's eyes grew wide as Gin stepped lightly onto the bed. Ichigo tried to scramble to the other side but Gin caught his arm and yanked him back, straddling him and pinning him down.

"Ichigo…beautiful Ichi…" Gin whispered, his eyes a glowing violet as he stroked Ichigo's face.

"I'm not going to hurt ya." He murmured and leaned down to kiss him but Ichigo snapped his teeth at him, making the Reaper retreat with a frown.

"I mean it Ichi. What happened last night had nothing to do with what I am."

"No?" Ichigo asked scornfully and turned his head away, fighting the tears that came when he realized that he had been taken advantage of.

"Don't cry Ichi…" Gin kissed his eyes, darting his tongue out to lick up the salty tears.

"I've taken a liking to ya for quite a while now, watching ya. We're not bad guys ya know, we just help people pass on."

Ichigo wanted to believe, he really did, but he didn't know if he could.

"This is your calling. What you've been feeling tickling in the back of your skull. Ya want this, ya need this." This time when Gin leaned down to kiss Ichigo, Ichigo let him. Gin growled into the kiss and flattened his body along Ichigo's.

Ichigo turned his head away from the kiss to gasp for breath and Gin pulled away with a satisfied expression.

"Do ya accept?"

"Do I have to die?"

"Nope. Some Reapers are dead, but ya don't have to be. I wasn't lying when I said I was a mortician." Gin smiled at Ichigo.

"I must say that's what really sealed the deal with ya, ya didn't seem to care what I did."

Ichigo bit his lip and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "So how does it work?"

"Is that a yes?" Ichigo nodded. "Yay! Alright, that means I get to be your mentor because I found ya and…" Gin rambled on, talking about nonsensical things as he cuddled against Ichigo, still fully dressed in his black outfit. Ichigo was half amused, half afraid. After all, it isn't every day that you meet Death.

**LINE**

**Because I know that some people may point it out, in my state you do not need a college degree to substitute teach, just a high school degree. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Next up is a UlquiorraxIchigo. **


	39. AizenIchi UlquiIchi Watch

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo with one sided Ulquiorra x Ichigo requested by Kia 500. **

**Summary: Ulquiorra is in love with the orange haired Shinigami, but he can only watch. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Watch

I could only watch as Aizen-sama threw Ichigo Kurosaki onto the bed and yanked his clothes off. I could only watch as his pleas to escape turned to moans of pleasure when Aizen-sama took him into his mouth.

I could only watch.

I wanted it to be my fingers that pressed inside of him, that made him squirm and whimper. I wanted to be the one who soothed him when the pain became too much. But instead I watched as Aizen-sama slicked himself up and pressed inside of the one I loved.

I heard Ichigo's scream and clenched my hand into a fist, making blood flow from my nails that were currently digging into my flesh. If I had been the one taking him I would have gone slower and eased him open.

But I could only watch as Ichigo's face twisted in pain and Aizen-sama stroked his orange hair. My lord moved quickly in and out of the Shinigami, forcing cries of pain and pleasure from Ichigo's abused lips. I wondered what they tasted like, but it wasn't my place to know.

Ichigo's body shivered when he came and his body went limp. A few moments later Aizen-sama spilled himself into Ichigo and caught his breath before pulling out and lying beside my one and only love.

Brown eyes lifted and stared at the dark corner I was lurking in and I stepped forward.

"He's very beautiful, isn't he?" Aizen-sama asked me as he stroked his orange hair which I knew had to be soft.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's flushed skin.

"He is mine and no one is to touch him." His reiatsu rose dangerously as darkness took over his eyes.

"Including you."

I gave a short bow. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I'm glad you understand." He pulled the covers up around Ichigo's body and gave me a dismissive wave. I left the room and looked back to see Aizen drinking in Ichigo's sleeping face.

And I could only watch.

**LINE**

**I know it's short…but this is how I felt it should be. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned any of my collections, I am just focusing on the longer fics. I just posted a new one that's a ShirosakixIchigo, but check my profile for future stories I plan to write. Again, THIS IS NOT ON HIATUS, I WILL continue to update! **


	40. ShunsuiIchi Sake

**Pairing: Shunsui x Ichigo **

**Summary: Pairing requested by Mariya, Ruby Tuesday-chan, Windy Rein and Blue-eyed Fox. Ichigo becomes a captain and Shunsui and Ukitake welcome him into their friendship, but Shunsui has more in mind than being just friends with Ichigo. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

**NOTE: At the bottom are the list of requests I'm going to write, if you like one in particular then tell me.**

Sake

"You have to enjoy yourself with such a stressful job." Shunsui instructed Ichigo as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Ichigo scowled as he smelled the sake on Shunsui's breath and turned to give Ukitake a look. Ukitake smiled at him and took a sip of sake from his ochoko sake cup making Ichigo roll his eyes and sigh.

"Come on Ichigo, you can't use that 'underage' excuse anymore."

"Alright already." Ichigo grumbled, he did agree to go to Shunsui's place with Ukitake for a drink after all, even if he was thinking more about tea. He took the ochoko from Shunsui and calmly sipped it.

"You can drink more then that!" Without further ado Shunsui grabbed his wrist and tipped his cup back, making Ichigo choke and swallow.

"What the hell you bastard?" Ichigo spluttered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Relax!"

Shunsui still hadn't bothered to move away from Ichigo and it didn't go unnoticed by Ukitake that Shunsui looked rather cozy with his arm around Ichigo. After a few more grudgingly taken drinks, Ichigo had loosened up quite a bit and didn't seem to mind how friendly Shunsui was being or how touchy-feely.

"Well I'm off to bed." Ukitake told Shunsui who seemed to be rather enjoying Ichigo's flushed face.

"Mm-hm." Shunsui answered and tugged Ichigo a little closer.

Ukitake gave him a look which Shunsui returned with a smile. "Try to be gentle."

"Mm-hm."

Ichigo blinked slightly blearily as Ukitake left and Shunsui nuzzled his hair. "You look hot, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and sighed in relief as cool hands parted his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, much better. He probably wouldn't be so hot if it wasn't for Shunsui pressed so close to him anyways, but logic escaped him at the moment. He barely noticed when Shunsui shifted so he was sitting behind Ichigo and began to caress his shoulders.

"You're too tense for someone so young." Shunsui muttered and rubbed his rough chin over Ichigo's bare shoulder before kissing the white skin lightly.

"Hmm…" Ichigo didn't really care what they were doing at the moment because it felt good and he didn't want to stop. Hands caressed his torso and he arched his back as Shunsui brushed his hardening cock through his hakama.

"You make a very alluring drunk." Shunsui said with a satisfied smile that grew wider when Ichigo gasped. His hand slipped underneath the last piece of cloth covering Ichigo and he grasped Ichigo's erection.

"Ah!" Ichigo let his head drop back onto Shunsui's shoulder as pleasure coursed through him and lifted his hips up to get more of it.

"You're already so wet." Shunsui said in amusement and pumped him a few times before moving farther down to cup his balls and rub his perineum.

"Shunsui…" Ichigo moaned out and shuddered as the fingers found his entrance and rubbed the sensitive skin.

"Yes Ichigo?" Shunsui asked softly as he applied more pressure but just continued to rub gently.

"Do it."

Shunsui didn't ask anymore questions and instead pressed two fingers into him, reveling in the gasp he drew from Ichigo.

"Gh!" Ichigo grimaced and tensed slightly.

"Hey, hey, none of that." Shunsui murmured into Ichigo's ear and reached around Ichigo's body with his other hand to push Ichigo's pants down and to get at his erection.

"Fuck…" Ichigo mumbled as his pants were tugged off of his feet and his knees were spread open. If he was sober he might have been a little embarrassed at how exposed his felt, but at the moment all he cared about was the pleasurable feelings.

His eyes fluttered open as he realized he was being moved onto his hands and knees. He heard fabric rustling behind him and was about to turn around to see what was happening when Shunsui gripped Ichigo's hips and something large and hot nudged at his entrance. He inhaled sharply as Shunsui pressed inside of him and gritted his teeth against the pain.

Shunsui stroked Ichigo's back soothingly and unclenched the fingers digging into the floor. Ichigo was beautiful like this, his muscles taunt and his orange haired damp from exertion already. He thrust forward sharply and was reward with a strangled groan as he pressed in the rest of the way. He gave Ichigo a few moments to get used to the pain before grabbing his arm and pulling both of them backward. Ichigo jerked at the unexpected movement and tried to ignore the stretch as he straddled Shunsui in the reverse cowboy with Shunsui leaning against the wall.

He was given another few moments to adjust, but Shunsui was impatient and quickly began to lift Ichigo up and down on his cock with Shunsui's hips rocking up into the movement. At first Ichigo keened in surprise at the pain, but it dissolved as Shunsui thrust up against his prostate.

"Ah! Ah!" Ichigo braced his hands on the floor and moved his entire body up and down, shuddering and shivering at the pleasure.

Shunsui kissed Ichigo's shoulder and stroked his erection as the both grew closer and closer to their peak.

"Shun…sui…" Ichigo managed to get out through gasping breaths and trembled as his groin tightened and he spilled his erection onto the floor.

"Beautiful." Shunsui whispered and pistoned in and out of Ichigo even more violently as he neared his end. Ichigo cried out and clawed at the floor as his sensitive body was continuously taken and bit his lower lip as something warm and wet filled him.

Both of them panted for a moment before Shunsui pulled out and eased Ichigo off of him. Ichigo groaned in complaint and made a face as he felt Shunsui's semen spill out of him. Shunsui just chuckled and carried Ichigo into his bedroom where they both relaxed onto the futon. Ichigo was only half awake as Shunsui petted his hair and pressed kisses to his face and neck until he fell completely asleep.

When Nanao found them in the morning she rolled her eyes and smiled a little. At least Shunsui would leave her alone now. Of course she would never admit that she had been the one to give Shunsui the idea to get Ichigo through sake…those two suited each other anyways.

**LINE**

**Another not-quite-long one, but not as short as the one before. After this is an Aizen x Ichigo and Gin x Ichigo with slight Nnoitra x Ichigo, yes that is all in one shot. **

**Just a reminder that I am NO LONGER taking requests. I want to get through the ones I haven't gotten to yet before I start taking them again. And because I'm not allowed to put this as a separate chapter, here are all of the requests that I plan on doing (by person who requested: request)-**

**The slash marks just means a threesome/moresome (example IchigoxSemeA/SemeB) where as a space in between them means a separate pairing, separate ficlet (SemexIchio)**

**happygirl24:** IchigoxByakuya/Shiro/Renji

**jade:** IchigoxByakuya/Renji Byakuya and Renji trapped with Ichigo by Rukia. IchigoxKenpachi/Hitsuguya.

**MissTaken:** ByakuyaxIchigo

**Pickle Reviver:** IsshinxIchi GanjuxIchi Ichi doing a lap dance or stripping. Ichi goes to a club and then he meets a sexy guy who starts flirting with him.

**Wisdom-jewel:** UraharaxIchigo StarkxIchigo

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari:** KisukexIchigo ByakuyaxIchigo HitsuguyaxIchigo

**Windy Rein:** KeigoxIchi Kon!IchigoXIchigo **Blue-eyed Fox:** AizenxIchigo GinxIchigo ByakuyaxIchigo. RenjixIchi- Renji made Ichi wear a butt plug all day then when he comes home Renji does him in front of a mirror.

**AnsemMesna:** Jin KariyaxIchigo Maki IchinosexIchigo Ryō UdagawaxIchigo (anime-only Bount arc) GanryûxIchigo (Memories of Nobody Bleach movie) Arturo PlateadoxIchigo (Bleach: Shattered Blade game)

**Nusku:** HanataroxIchigo

**Dorkchic:** UraharaxIchigo. Urahara agreed to "tutor" Ichigo in a subject matter. OR Ichigo offers it up as payment for some service (maybe for training him?)

**Kitsunekiri:** IchigoxShiro/Renji Forced cross dressing Ichi. Renji and Shiro both want Ichigo and decide after Ichigo is molested that they're willing to share him.

**Golden Kitsune:** GinxIchigo before Gin turned.

**NoiNoi:** HitsuguyaxIchigo Toshiro uses his soul ribbons to restrain Ichigo

**Ladyaffirmed:** 1) A follow-up to Confession in the Twilight 2) A three-way between Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo 3) mpreg between Toshiro and Ichigo.

**Neosildrake:** 1) IchigoxShunsui/Jushiro 2) A Ryuuken (Ishida's father)/Ichigo. No non-con violence or rape. 3) ZangetsuxIchigo "power-recharge" or sexual punishment, when Ichigo again jumps headfirst into something without thinking.

**saria19:** UlquiorraxIchigo, Ulquiorra realized that Ichigo is a hybrid in the real world and captures him. Ichigo still starts picking fights and Ulquiorra shows him his place.

**Warrior Nun:** KaienxIchigo AU High School Play Ichigo is forced into a female lead's role because he goes to an all-boy's high school. (A Midnight Summer's Dream or Romeo and Juliet) The semes compete for the male lead.

**Ruid:** Kind of like Ichigo's hole IchigoxRenji/Ikkaku/Shuhei/Kaien. Desired themes: Bondage, Rape (Ichi doesn't want it at first but eventually gives in to the pleasure).

**femalesupersaiyan5:** ZangetsuxIchigo Zangetsu has watched Ichigo for years, but hasn't said anything. Surprisingly Ichigo is the one who makes the first move. No Shiro please.

**narutobleachfan101:** Ichigo is a male concubine, and Toushiro and Byakuya (or anyone that acts like aristocratic i.e. Aizen, Kaien) are nobles that fight for his possession.

**: **YumichikaxIchigo. When the Shinigami come to the human  
world Yumichika uses his own way to convince Ichigo to let him stay with him.

**AJS**: UraharaxIchigo Kisuke's secretly a Vizard and decides to put Ichigo in his place.

**BlackSenbonzakura**: KanamexIchi UlquiorraxIchi ByakuyaxIchi

**Aralaiqualasse:** IchigoxAizen/Gin

**IchigoRenji: **UlquiorraxIchigo. Sweet and romantic

**SylarsBitch: **UraharaxIchigo

**Atsui**: GrimmIchi with Grimmjow in his released form.

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies:** TousenxIchigo. Ichigo is a model for classe but doesn't know how to paint and Tousen wants to teach him.

**Naomi M.:** Urahara/Ichigo/Shinji Ichigo overwhelmed and inexperienced

**Reige:** KaienxIchigo Kaien survives and goes to the human world instead of Rukia.

**NoirCalifornianLapin**: GrimmjowxIchigo. Ichigo leaves Nel with his boyfriend Grimm while Ichigo is out. Ichigo returns and sees everything is ok so he rewards him. UraharaxIchigo. Ichigo has a past bad relationship and Urahara proves he can be loved.

**Sapphiron**- YammyxIchigo, if possible, make it funny.

**Pk2008**: Aizen is a king and Ichigo as a slave or Aizen is a Mafi, or Aizen is a high school president, Ichigo is a student or Aizen side won over the winter war and Ichigo is a prisoner (no rape)

**There are a few other requests that are in draft form that I am going to put up as well. If there are any particular ones that the readers would like to read first, go ahead and ask. If there is an overwhelming response with different choices then I'll narrow it down into categories, et cetera. **


	41. AizenIchi GinIchi slight NnoiIchi

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo Gin x Ichigo AizenxGinxIchigo slight Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summary: For Neosildrake who wanted a tentacle x Ichigo and an Aizen x Ichigo…I took a lot of artistic liberties with the request =D It's totally consensual, as specified. Aizen is sick of Nnoitra's homophobic remarks because Sousuke himself is gay. So he decides to 'cure' him of his homophobia by commandeering Ichigo from the real world and with the aid of Gin. Please check out my poll on my profile concerning the pairing for another uke Ichigo full length story.  
**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri who rocks my socks. **

**PS I'm finally over a thousand reviews! I love you guys so much! Thank you thank you thank you! I love reviews and I'm a bit of a glutton for them. I enjoy each and every one!**

Nnoitra's Reeducation

"Do you know why you are here?" Aizen asked Nnoitra, who was currently tied up in a chair and scowling angrily.

"I don't give a fuck if you're a fag." The fifth espada growled.

Sousuke sighed heavily as though in disappointment and shook his head.

"Consider this your reeducation."

"What…" Nnoitra trailed off as Aizen swept back the canopy of his bed to reveal what, or rather who, was on it. The orange haired Shinigami that Nnoitra had met during the invasion was currently tied up with a thick, clear substance that appeared slippery but had no give. He was also unconscious, and completely naked. His hands were tied over his head and his legs splayed apart to give a great view of his creamy thighs and cock resting limply in a bed of orange curls.

Nnoitra stared.

With a smirk, Aizen knelt on the bed and stroked Ichigo's face, making him wrinkle his nose and bury his face against the pillow. The Hueco Mundo king chuckled and brushed his thumb over his cheek.

"You hit him too hard, Gin."

"Sorry, sorry." Gin, who had been hiding in the shadows, apologized.

"I don't need to fucking see ya queers getting it on."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at the espada.

"If you keep talking like that you won't get a reward for being good."

"I don't want a fucking reward!!!"

"Hm, I shall have to remember that." Aizen murmured and turned back to Ichigo.

"Wake up, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo groaned, and slowly began to awaken. His brown eyes fluttered open slowly and then snapped wide open abruptly as he realized he was in a room with three of his enemies, He was tied up, and Naked.

"What the fuck?"

"Sh…" Aizen gently tapped his finger against Ichigo's lip.

"You'll need your voice for screaming later.

"I don't…mmph!!!" He gave a muffled yelp as Aizen bent down and kissed him. At first he struggled against the bonds futilely, but then he gave a moan and relaxed into it.

"Hey now, ya promised ta share." Gin tutted and crossed the room to kneel on the bed as well.

"My apologies." Aizen smiled and tipped Ichigo's head towards the other Shinigami who immediately swooped down to seal his lips over the vizard's and nipped at them lightly.

"As you can see," Aizen directed at Nnoitra, who was watching with a disgusted expression.

"No one in this room cares for you derogatory remarks."

"Tch, like I care." Nnoitra scoffed and pointedly look away.

"Oh?" Aizen hummed in amusement and turned his attention back to Ichigo. A moment later the lithe teen let out a squeal and Nnoitra turned to look despite himself. Something long, ropey and clear was pushing its way inside of Ichigo, originating from the substance that was still wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Gin and Aizen each held one of his legs as he struggled to close them and moaned in slight pain and pleasure. Nnoitra shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"It seems our little uke isn't used to such things." Aizen mused out loud, making Gin snicker and bend to nibble on Ichigo's ear.

"Yur pretty mean, sticking it right to 'im."

"I'm going easy on him… Kyoko Suigetsu is barely inside of him." Aizen referred to his sword as he sent the slim, watery tentacle in and out of Ichigo faster.

"Look how well he is taking it."

Ichigo was now moving his hips erratically against the tentacle which pulled out, leaving him crying out in disappointment, only to be replaced by an even thicker strand that pushed its way ruthlessly inside of him.

"Ah!" The orange haired vizard cringed at first at the additional stretch but Aizen stroked his cock and soothed the pain. Gin kissed along his neck and shifted so he was holding Ichigo's leg with one hand while he used his free hand to undo his hakama and bring out his impressive erection.

"Look at how he reacts to this." Aizen said to Nnoitra as he touched Ichigo.

"Such a sensual creature."

"Mm-hm." Gin murmured in agreement as he jacked himself off and nuzzled Ichigo's hair.

"Let's see if he can take a little more."

The smaller tentacle that had initially stretched Ichigo slithered up to curl around his erection while a third moved to his entrance. It nudged at the stretched skin surrounding the thrusting tentacle and pressed in next to the other, making Ichigo arch his back and cry out.

From his seat, Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at the sight of the beautiful man being stretched beyond his limits and tried to ignore the persistent hardness pressing against the seam of his pants.

"F-fuck…" Ichigo moaned as a tentacle teased the slit of his penis while sliding up and down until he thought he would burst.

The tentacles that were inside of him slid out, making his hole gape and twitch. Ichigo let out a whine and Aizen chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll fill you up again."

Nnoitra scowled as his view was blocked for a moment by Aizen and Gin and he just heard the rustling of their clothes.

"Aizen…" Ichigo cut himself off with a shout that was quickly muffled by Aizen's mouth. Their bodies shifted again and Nnoitra could see that both Aizen and Gin were inside of Ichigo now. The tentacles were now curled around Ichigo's wrists and legs, forcing them apart and giving Nnoitra quite a view.

Ichigo twisted his head away and gasped for breath as the two Shinigami moved inside of him and let out a cry of pain. Nnoitra twitched. He could see the skin that was forced to stretch around the two cocks and the way Ichigo arched his back when his pleasure spot was hit.

Nnoitra felt himself grow even harder at the noises Ichigo was making and shifted to try and relieve the ache that was in his groin.

"Isn't he beautiful Nnoitra?" Aizen said as he tilted Ichigo's head back and kissed his neck.

"Doesn't he make you want to fuck him?"

Nnoitra shifted again and said nothing, making Aizen chuckle and thrust harder into Ichigo. Ichigo let out a low moan and his leg muscles tightened as he tried to break free of the tentacles.

"Do you want to cum Ichi?" Gin asked and grinned slyly as he moved his hand up and down Ichigo's leaking erection.

"Ngh, yeah." Ichigo nodded and bit his lip making the two inside of him smirk.

"Do you think we should let him come, Nnoitra?" Aizen asked the man still typed up smoothly.

Nnoitra nodded silently.

The tentacles released Ichigo and his wrapped his arms and legs around Aizen as Gin pumped him even faster from behind.

Ichigo screamed and Nnoitra could see his come covering Gin's hand. After a few moments the two Shinigami's breath quickened and Nnoitra knew that they had also finished.

Both of them pulled out and Aizen leaned down and dragged his fingers through the white and slightly pink fluid that was dripping out of Ichigo's entrance. He brought the fingers to his lips and licked them delicately as Gin smirked and shrugged into his clothes. Nnoitra couldn't tear his eyes from the vizard who was only half conscious and panting on the bed.

"You seem awfully uncomfortable Nnoitra." Aizen said mockingly. "Are you okay?"

Nnoitra glared but said nothing.

"Since you have been good, you get your reward."

The ropes tying Nnoitra to the chair loosened as Aizen scooped the Strawberry up into his arms. Nnoitra stood while eyeing Sousuke who stepped closer and gently pushed Ichigo into the espada's chest.

"Your reward. Be good to him, you aren't getting another."

Nnoitra stared after Aizen and Gin in confusion as they finished getting dressed and then left. Ichigo groaned as Nnoitra unconsciously shifted the lithe body in his arms, thus jarring his swore muscles. Brown eyes flickered open and sought out his face.

"Nnoitra?" Ichigo questioned and began to squirm a bit.

"What…"

"Shut up." Nnoitra mumbled and walked out of the room quickly, heading to his own rooms.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Where are you taking me?"

"To my rooms."

"Er…why?" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his arms.

"O…oi, I thought you weren't like that."

"There are exceptions to everything." Nnoitra muttered under his breath and kicked his door open before tossing Ichigo onto the bed. A few minutes' later low moans and gasps were heard from Nnoitra's room, but no one dared enter. Aizen just smirked and turned on the projector to watch as Gin peered over his shoulder.

It seemed Ichigo had his uses after all more than one, in fact.

**LINE**

**Don't worry, I realize how messed up I am. I rather enjoy it actually =D**

Here are the choices to vote for (in a much more simplified, and alphabetical, form)

AizenxIchigo

Arturo PlateadoxIchigo (Bleach: Shattered Blade game)

ByakuyaxIchigo

GanjuxIchigo

GanryûxIchigo (Memories of Nobody Bleach movie)

GinxIchigo

GrimmjowxIchigo

HanataroxIchigo

HitsuguyaxIchigo

IshidaxIchigo

IsshinxIchigo

Jin KariyaxIchigo (anime-only Bount arc)

KaienxIchigo

KanamaxIchigo

KeigoxIchigo

Kon!IchigoxIchigo

Maki IchinosexIchigo (Bount arc)

RenjixIchigo

Ryō UdagawaxIchigo (Bount arc)

RyukenxIchigo

StarkxIchigo

UlquiorraxIchigo

UraharaxIchigo

YammyxIchigo

YumichikaxIchigo

ZangetsuxIchigo

Threesomes/Moresomes-

**happygirl24:** IchigoxByakuya/Shiro/Renji

**jade:** IchigoxByakuya/Renji Byakuya and Renji trapped with Ichigo by Rukia. IchigoxKenpachi/Hitsuguya.

**Kitsunekiri:** IchigoxShiro/Renji Forced cross dressing Ichi. Renji and Shiro both want Ichigo and decide after Ichigo is molested that they're willing to share him.

**Ladyaffirmed:** A three-way between Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo

**Neosildrake:** IchigoxShunsui/Jushiro

**Ruid:** Kind of like Ichigo's hole IchigoxRenji/Ikkaku/Shuhei/Kaien. Desired themes: Bondage, Rape (Ichi doesn't want it at first but eventually gives in to the pleasure).


	42. GrimmIchi My Fair Lady

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo for vudupins who did something for me awhile back that I still haven't repaid her for, thanks! Also some one sided other males x Ichigo (per usual)**

**Summary: seventhSINwrath requested that a 'princess' Ichigo is kidnapped by Grimmjow, who finds out that he is really a prince.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you once again!**

My Fair Lady

Grimmjow stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees as he watched the princess on her horse. He didn't think it was odd that she was wearing riding pants because it seemed in fashion these days for noble women, royalty included, to wear the things. Grimmjow didn't mind at all. It showed off the soft curves and hard angles of the princess's body and made him ache. He only wished that the boyish hat she was wearing didn't hide her hair and face.

Grimmjow wasn't a typical bandit, having been raised under the tutelage of Robin Hood himself, but he did still have material wants and desires. His first thought was to kidnap the dear princess and ransom her for money, but there was also a desire underneath the surface that he chose to ignore.

He eyed the royal guards on horseback beside her, easily recognizable by the royal insignia on their tunics and chain mail. There were only four of them and none of them had crossbows. Grimmjow smirked from where he was crouched on the branch of a tree and leapt down.

The first two guards were the easiest to go. Crunch. He cracked their heads together and they fell like rocks. As the other two guards pulled their horses around to attack him he dodged their swords and yanked both of them to the ground. As they staggered to their feet, Grimmjow hit one hard in the back of the head and he fell as well. The last one was a little more agile and came at Grimmjow with his sword but Grimmjow easily dodged and grabbed his sword arm, twisting it and forcing the guard onto his back before delivering another sharp blow to his head.

He smirked in satisfaction of having taken them down and then jerked backwards quickly as the princess nearly cut his head off with a sword. Feisty thing. As she slashed at him again he grabbed her hand where she was holding the hilt of the sword and her elbow. Grimmjow almost gently lifted her off the horse and pulled her to the ground where he twisted her wrist sharply and forced her to drop the sword. Her small cry seemed rather…masculine.

Grimmjow blinked in confusion and grabbed a hold of 'her' hat and yanked it back to reveal a scowling face and short hair. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and then recoiled quickly as the orange haired prince nearly head butted him. He was rather feisty, prince or not.

"What do you want you fiend?" The prince snarled at him and continued to struggle in his arms.

"Well I was looking for a princess but I found you instead." The prince glared at him and Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm still trying to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Let go of me you…mph."

Grimmjow covered the prince's mouth with his hand and dragged the squirming man into the trees. He knew who he was now. Supposedly the prince Ichigo Kurosaki was visiting from a nearby kingdom in hopes of securing a treaty with Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Grimmjow purred into the prince's ear and smirked as his body stiffened. He moved his hand away from the prince's mouth so he could speak.

"That's prince Kurosaki to you." Ichigo growled and glared at the blue haired man.

"Well Prince Kurosaki." Grimmjow said mockingly and continued to drag him through the forest.

"I'm Grimmjow. Sorry bout this."

Ichigo didn't get the chance to speak before Grimmjow hit him hard in the back of his head. Ichigo instantly went limp and Grimmjow held him almost tenderly as he hoisted him in his arms bridal style. The ransom could wait for a little while longer and it wasn't like they would be worried about their precious prince getting deflowered. Grimmjow smirked and a suspicious glint appeared in his eyes. Although they probably should be.

When Ichigo woke up, he didn't really know where he was. He thought he was looking at tree branches, but they didn't have leaves and they were so close together. He blinked a few times and he realized that he was staring up at the ceiling of a hut. He groaned as the pain in his head made itself known and rolled onto his side to stand but a hand gripping his hip stopped him. He froze as he felt a large, warm body pressed against his back and somebody's breath tickling his ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ichigo's mind raced as he tried to think of an appropriate memory for him to end up in this situation.

"…Gabriel?"

The person behind him hissed angrily and sharp teeth sunk in his neck, making him cry out and jerk.

"It's Grimmjow."

"Let go of me." Ichigo growled dangerously and began to squirm. Grimmjow chuckled and shifted his hips forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ichigo cringed as he realized what was pressing up against him. He wasn't entirely unfamiliar with this sort of situation since the guard Kenpachi began to develop interest in him, but he trusted Kenpachi not to take it further then Ichigo wanted. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't be granted the same leniency from Grimmjow who was already nibbling on his neck and sucking on the tender spot beneath his ear.

Despite himself, Ichigo shivered as his erogenous spot was tickled and tried to shift away. Grimmjow chuckled and tightened his grip on Ichigo while pressing his hips forward.

"I told you to let go of me!" Ichigo shouted again just as the hut's door opened and a man looked at the two in amusement.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow growled in irritation.

"What do you want Robin?"

"I just thought that our guest might want some breakfast after that nasty hit he took."

Robin was a tall man with broad shoulders and curly dark hair and a beard to match. Ichigo had heard of him before, taking from the rich and giving to the poor, but he hadn't heard of a kidnapping before.

Grimmjow released Ichigo reluctantly and he scrambled to his feet, sighing in relief as he saw that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Nnoitra will take you to breakfast while I talk to Grimmjow."

Ichigo frowned and cautiously side stepped to the door with his eyes still glued on Grimmjow in case he decided to molest him again. A tall dark haired man, probably the Nnoitra, was standing in the entrance and swept his eyes over Ichigo with a smirk. Ichigo scowled at him and the man laughed.

"Hah! Well let's get you something to eat then." Ichigo, very, reluctantly followed.

Robin frowned at Grimmjow who was half-naked and looking very pissed that his fun had been interrupted.

"You better hope you weren't about to do what I thought you were."

"I wasn't going to rape him, if that's what you mean." Grimmjow grumbled and got out of bed to throw a shirt on and rolled up the sleeves.

"I was just going to touch and taste him a little…convince him to let me deflower him."

"Right." Robin frowned but decided to let it go. Just as he went to leave he turned back to Grimmjow with a smirk.

"By the way, from what I've heard about Prince Kurosaki and one of his guards, you wouldn't be deflowering him."

Grimmjow gaped after Robin and his face twisted into a scowl.

"Fuck!" He felt a sharp pain in his chest that he recognized as jealousy. It didn't matter though, it just meant that maybe Ichigo would be a little bit more into ministrations then he thought. And it was just rumors anyways…it necessarily mean that Ichigo had been with a man.

By the campfire, Ichigo was shifting uncomfortably at the two bodies on either side of him. Nnoitra who had escorted him down there had given him some pork and bread, and then continued to try and get him to drink. Ichigo kept refusing because he knew how friendly he got when he was drunk. The last time Kenpachi had managed to get him to bed and Ichigo hadn't snapped to realization until he felt something going in where it shouldn't be going in.

He had of course thrown Kenpachi out after that, much to the amusement of his father who had been passing by, and had promptly dragged Kenpachi for a sparring match. Therefore, there was no way he was going to be so vulnerable amongst these thieves and outlaws, some of which were already eyeing him up like a piece of meet.

On one side he had Nnoitra, and on the other was a man named Stark who didn't look like he wanted to be awake, and was using Ichigo's shoulder as a pillow. Every time Ichigo tried to shove him away, the tall broad man clung to his waist and shifted closer. Ichigo stopped trying.

"C'mon Ichi." The bastard had already shortened his name.

"A little alcohol ain't gonna kill ya." Nnoitra shook the flask underneath Ichigo's face and Ichigo sighed.

Fuck. What did he have to lose? He grabbed the flask and was just about to drink when someone snatched it from him. Nnoitra growled in irritation and glared at Grimmjow who was frowning at the two,three.

"Are you trying to get him drunk already Nnoitra?"

"Don't act like ya weren't trying ta do the same thing." Nnoitra said and slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulder that Stark wasn't drooling on.

"Unlike you, I prefer my partners to be conscious and begging me for more." Grimmjow stated smugly.

"What partners? It's not like ya get any." Nnoitra said smugly and tugged Ichigo closer, making Stark growl sleepily that his pillow was being moved.

"And you do?"

Nnoitra narrowed his eye and moved his hand up to stroke Ichigo's orange hair. Ichigo turned red and tried to squirm away but only succeeded in moving closer to Stark who was now fully awake but still not moving.

"Alrighty, here we go." Robin had appeared and with expert finesse he had slid Ichigo out from between the two men and away from Ichigo.

"You guys behave, Ichigo is our guest."

Ichigo's eye twitched at being labeled as a 'guest' but was grateful for getting away from the three men. He found himself being unceremoniously dumped in a gaggle of women who immediately began to coo over him and pet his hair. His eye twitched again.

"Take him to the lake to get cleaned up and find him some more fitting clothes." The women nodded and once again Ichigo founded himself being dragged along without his consent. He had a bad feeling about this.

His bad feeling turned out to be right. After his rather cold bath, although refreshing, he was forced into tight pants and a tight shirt which left nothing to the imagination. The earth colors suited him more then the garish colors of the court, but they just had to top it off by putting a flowered crown on his head. He scowled at the giggling women but they didn't seem to care. Every time he tried to take it off one of them would slap his hand hard enough to sting.

"Fh, don't you look nice, _princess."_

Ichigo turned and glared at Grimmjow who was eyeing him up and down appreciatively.

"What do you want?"

"You and me, alone in a bed."

Ichigo glared harder and turned his back on the blue haired man who looked irritated by being ignored.

"Is that a yes?" Grimmjow tried to side step around him to talk to him directly to his face, but Ichigo would turn each time he did so.

"Tch, fine."

Ichigo yelped as he was hugged from behind and Grimmjow nuzzled his hair.

"Tell me Ichigo, have you discovered the pleasures of flesh yet?"

Ichigo stiffened, making Grimmjow chuckle and tighten his hold.

"I've heard that you let one of your guards of all people fuck you."

"You sick bastard!" Ichigo stomped his heel onto Grimmjow's foot, making the blue haired bandit grunt but not release him.

He forced his knee in between Ichigo's legs and ground his hips forward so that Ichigo could feel his erection.

"A slutty little bitch like you shouldn't care who fucks you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he went limp in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow frowned in confusion and tilted Ichigo's chin to see Ichigo with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth pressed tightly together.

"Ichigo?"

"Let me go." Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow released him slowly and grew even more confused as Ichigo walked away without looking back.

"You're an idiot Grimmjow."

Grimmjow didn't have to turn around to know who had spoken.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Robin sighed heavily and looked after Ichigo who was being pounced on by Lilinette.

"You hurt his feelings."

"…huh?"

"I didn't realize that you would take what I said earlier so seriously. Ichigo isn't the type of man to sleep around. He wants romance and courtship before sex. Calling him a slut isn't the way to win him over."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment as he thought. He liked Ichigo, but love?

"Take him back Grimmjow, that's an order."

"Robin!" Grimmjow snarled.

"What the fuck!? You know how much money we could get for him!"

Robin stared at him and shook his head. "Do it."

It was only very reluctantly that Grimmjow did so. Nnoitra had to be knocked out to get stop him from trying to force him to stay.

Grimmjow blind folded him and took him back to the castle. Ichigo was silent the entire way. They stopped just at the edge of the forest and lifted Ichigo off the horse to take off his blindfold. Ichigo blinked and Grimmjow took a second to really look at the beautiful prince, to burn his image in his mind.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back.

"You can go now."

Ichigo nodded but didn't move.

"Get the fuck out of here already!" Grimmjow glared. Ichigo didn't even flinch but instead frowned.

"Why are you letting me go?"

"Orders."

"That's all?" Ichigo said quietly and Grimmjow swore he heard a hint of disappointment in it.

"Of course. It's not like I actually care about you." Grimmjow said rudely and frowned as Ichigo flinched.

"Right." Ichigo turned to leave but Grimmjow grabbed his arm. Ichigo stopped but didn't look back at him.

"I thought you said I could go."

"Yeah."

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow and then glanced pointedly at his arm.

"Then let go."

"I can't."

Grimmjow yanked on Ichigo's arm, pulling Ichigo flush against his body and staring down at him.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo didn't look in the least bit uncomfortable, but instead rather flushed.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow bent down and Ichigo met him half way. The second their lips met, heat traveled through them and their hearts thumped in their chests.

Ichigo whimpered and opened his mouth, allowing Grimmjow's tongue to slip in between his lips and delve into his wet cavern. Grimmjow made a throaty noise that rumbled in his chest and pulled Ichigo tighter to him and angled his head to deepen the kiss even further. His hands stroked Ichigo's hair at first and then moved down to grab Ichigo's ass.

"Ah!" Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and panted. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at his flushed face and eyes darkened with lust.

"I'm not a slut."

Grimmjow frowned.

"I know that."

"I don't sleep around."

"I know."

"I'm a virgin."

"I know…wait, what?"

Ichigo turned red and looked away from Grimmjow who gaped at him.

"Not even with a woman?"

"Yeah…is that bad?"

"No!" Grimmjow was quick to respond as dirty thoughts went through his head.

"I'm just thinking of how to do it with you…"

Ichigo scowled and hit him on the side of the head.

"Ow! What was that for bitch?"

"What makes you think I'm having sex with you?"

"Er…you kissed me?"

"Kissing doesn't always lead to sex! Why don't you come find me when you're not such a pervert!" Ichigo snarled and stomped off with Grimmjow staring after him in confusion.

"What the fuck… No sex?" But he DID say to come find him later, so it didn't mean that Ichigo was totally uninterested. Now which Kingdom did Ichigo come from again?

…

Ichigo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and Karin had had it with him.

"Are you love sick or something? You've been like this since we've gotten back."

"No! Of course not. I would never love someone like him!" He mumbled to himself, mostly curses and Karin stared, wondering if he knew what he had just said.

"So it's a him?"

"No!" Ichigo snapped and glared at his sister who chuckled.

"I think a man is just what you need Ichigo. Women are too soft for you. It's not like you are needed to carry out the line either, father has Kaien for that."

"I don't need that bastard." Ichigo crossed his arms and looked out the window, staring at the sky as he sighed again.

Karin growled in aggravation and slammed her book shut before standing.

"If you are going to keep being like this I'm leaving."

Ichigo sighed again.

…

It had been a week since Ichigo had gotten back from Hueco Mundo and he felt awful. His chest hurt and his heart throbbed like he had just run up a mountain. Karin thought that he was lovesick, but there was nobody he loved to be heart sick about.

He entered his bedroom chamber and paused. On his bed was a single white flower that he recognized as one of the palace's. A gardenia. Ichigo carefully lifted it and brought it up to his nose. It was very strong and sweet smelling and was already permeating the room with its fragrance. He twirled it and stared off in the distance as he thought.

The most common meaning for gardenia was 'secret love.' At first he thought it was from Kenpachi, but that wasn't very secret and he didn't think that Kenpachi was the type for flowers unless Yumichika or Yachiru convinced him to do it.

Or maybe one of the maids left it to brighten his room and made him feel better. With a smile Ichigo got into his bed and put the flower on his pillow case. He closed his eyes and slept a little better then he had in a while.

The next night when he went to go to sleep he found lilies scattered around his bed. Lilies symbolized purity and virginity… Ichigo wondered if he was being courted now, and if so, by whom?

The third night was a blue violet. Watchfulness and faithfulness. On the fourth night there was a basket of what appeared to be strawberries on his bed. For a moment Ichigo was pissed off at the implication, but then he took a step closer and realized that they were arbutus fruit. He popped on into his mouth and was a little surprised by the bland flavor but it was the thought that counted. 'Only thee do I love.'

If it wasn't Kenpachi, who was leaving all of these gifts?

The fifth night he found a daffodil on his pillow and his heart ached a little. Here he was getting these wonderful gifts from someone who he had no idea who it was, and all he could think of was the blue haired asshole that just wanted to get into his pants.

On the sixth night, Ichigo found ivy wrapped around his bed posts and trailing to the balcony. Ichigo paused for a moment. Ivy meant…Affection, friendship, fidelity and…wedded love.

He took a step forward to see if the ivy led anywhere. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark and searched the ground for some clue. Bright blue instantly caught his eye and he stared. Grimmjow stood there, looking as cocky as ever with a shit eating grin.

"How did you get in here?" Ichigo demanded instantly, forcing his mind to focus on that instead of anything else.

Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo felt a hint of foreboding.

"O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white, upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Ichigo blinked. The bastard was quoting Romeo and Juliet? How did he know that Ichigo liked Shakespeare?

"You're an idiot."

Grimmjow frowned and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and read it with a scowl.

"That's not what you're supposed to say."

"Oh? Enlighten me, what am I supposed to say." Ichigo rested his elbow on the railing and propped his chin in his hand as he stared at Grimmjow in amusement.

"Something about denying your father…" Grimmjow mumbled to himself and scratched his head.

Ichigo snorted. "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Well I _wanted _to court you, but if you're going to be like that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed away from the balcony.

"Come up here so we can talk, I don't want the whole palace hearing our conversation."

Grimmjow smiled and climbed one of the trees by Ichigo's room and leapt onto the window easily.

"Security around here really has gotten lax…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as Grimmjow followed him inside.

"So what do you want?"

"Are you a fucking idiot or something?"

Ichigo turned and punched Grimmjow in the stomach, making Grimmjow grunt and then grab the prince's wrist and bend his arm behind his back before shoving him onto his bed.

Ichigo stilled instantly as he felt Grimmjow pressed up behind him and he relaxed his grip on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo turned red as Grimmjow nuzzled his hair and then began to press open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck, nipping at him lightly.

"Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow hummed slightly and shifted to slide his hand up the back of Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo gasped and arched his back to try and shirk from it, but there was no way to escape from it. Besides that, Ichigo also realized that he was hard and his erection was squished in between his body and the mattress. Grimmjow seemed to also figure that out because he let go of Ichigo's arms completely and wormed his hand down the front of Ichigo's pants and began to pump him.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo whimpered and bit his lip as Grimmjow moved his hand faster despite the awkward position.

"Please stop…"

Grimmjow slowed and then stopped, much to Ichigo's relief.

"Why?"

Grimmjow sounded confused and angry.

"I know you like me, so why?"

"Sex has meaning for me." Ichigo tried to explain and Grimmjow growled, pressing harder against him.

"It does for me too!"

"I want to have sex with you."

Grimmjow smirked and moved to continue but Ichigo stopped him.

"But I couldn't take it if you left me afterwards, so it is better if I don't get attached in the first place."

"Wait…so you don't want to have sex with me, because you like me?"

Ichigo nodded.

"That's so stupid!" Grimmjow snarled, making Ichigo jump and frown in confusion.

"Isn't it better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all!"

Ichigo flinched and rubbed his cheek against the blanket.

"I don't want you to leave me when I've given all of myself to you."

Grimmjow sighed and rested his head against Ichigo's back before shifting to kiss his hair.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Ichigo hesitated, still looking uncertain.

"I do…love you Ichigo."

Despite how strained Grimmjow sounded as he said it, Ichigo heard the truth in it.

"How about we try it, and if you don't like it we can stop at any time."

Ichigo turned over onto his back and looked up into Grimmjow's blue eyes and knew that he couldn't deny what both of them wanted.

"Al right."

Grimmjow's face broke into a large grin and he yelped as he was undressed in what felt like record time. Grimmjow stood and began to strip too.

"Do you have lube, lotion, or something?" Grimmjow asked as he struggled to get out of his shirt and just ripped it off.

"I have…" Ichigo's mouth went dry and he trailed off as Grimmjow pushed his pants down. Grimmjow glanced up to see why he stopped and smirked as he saw Ichigo staring at his impressive erection that was now revealed.

"I know, it is rather admirable."

The spell was broken and Ichigo scowled, throwing a pillow at Grimmjow's groin which was caught before it could hit. Grimmjow continued to smirk despite Ichigo's ire which made Ichigo even more irritated.

"There's some lotion on the desk over there." Ichigo pointed at the large desk and Grimmjow sauntered over to grab it. Ichigo's eyes involuntarily moved downward to stare at Grimmjow's muscular legs and the flex of his ass muscles as he walked.

"Heh, I figured you would be girly enough to have something like this." Grimmjow said smugly as he tossed the lotion onto the bed and began to crawl up to Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled and his brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"Actually it was a gift from Kenpachi."

Grimmjow recognized the name of Ichigo's guard that it was rumored had a thing for Ichigo. His blue eyes narrowed and if he had a tail it would be flicking in agitation. He growled low in the back of his throat and moved so he was in between Ichigo's legs.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow's voice was dangerous and full of warning. Ichigo wasn't impressed.

"I told you I'm a virgin."

"You two seem awfully close." Even as he spoke, Grimmjow parted Ichigo's legs slowly and bent them so Ichigo's tight, pink puckered entrance was revealed to his eyes.

"We are."

"Is he one of those that you would have slept with if you weren't afraid of attachment?"

Ichigo frowned, wondering if he should be truthful or not. Grimmjow opened the bottle of lotion and poured some on his fingers while Ichigo thought. He rubbed them together to make them warm and moved in between Ichigo's legs again as he waited for him to answer.

Ichigo decided that it wasn't best to lie so early into their relationship and hesitantly tried to explain.

"Yeah, probably, but that was just lust not..Ah!"

He threw back his head and let out a cry as two fingers were shoved into him.

"What the fuck Grimmjow!?" Ichigo rose up onto his elbows and snapped in irritation and pain.

"I was just telling the truth! Don't be so immature about this!"

"You just told me you would have fucked another man!" Grimmjow glared at Ichigo heatedly and spread the fingers apart, making Ichigo collapse onto his back and throw his head back.

"But I didn't…" Ichigo protested and whimpered as a third finger was shoved in.

"Grimmjow, maybe this isn't a good idea…"

Grimmjow froze and looked down at Ichigo who was biting his lip and tensing in pain.

"Fuck, Ichigo." Grimmjow huffed and slowly pulled out the fingers to lean down and kiss Ichigo.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm just jealous."

"It's okay." Ichigo sighed again.

"But I meant what I said. Neither of us seems to be ready for sex."

"Because I don't want you to fuck another man?"

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow and punched him in the shoulder.

"Idiot! Even if I had been fucked by other men, the only one I would ever let make love to me is you."

Grimmjow melted at Ichigo's words and pounced on Ichigo, hugging him tightly and ragging Ichigo so he was straddling Ichigo's hips.

"Ichigo!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled in exasperation and then stiffened as their erections came into contact.

Grimmjow smirked and pulled away to cock an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Are you sure you want to wait?"

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow and then furrowed his brow in concentration as he experimentally shifted his hips so their erections slid together. Ah, it felt really good…

"Fine."

Grimmjow was absolutely ecstatic as he flipped Ichigo over onto his bad once more and grabbed the lotion to slick up his erection. Ichigo watched slightly nervously as Grimmjow moved Ichigo to the best position and then guided his erection to Ichigo's hole.

He began to press forward and Ichigo instantly pulled away.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow frowned and Ichigo took a shaky breath.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"That's okay, just don't be as tense." Grimmjow caressed his side and then gripped his hips firmly before pressing in once more. This time when Ichigo inhaled sharply and tried to move, Grimmjow was ready. With a short, quick thrust of his hips, the head of his dick skipped inside and Ichigo cried out.

Grimmjow could hear the pain and stopped, waiting for Ichigo to calm down do he could move once more. After what felt like forever, Grimmjow pushed in the rest of the way. Ichigo arched his back and dug his nails into Grimmjow's hands which were still holding him still and let out a long, low keening sound that made Grimmjow's body throb.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow purred and wasn't able to contain himself any longer. In one last, burning thrust he pushed inside of Ichigo the rest of the way.

Ichigo scratched Grimmjow's hand as he clawed at him and wiggled around desperately in an attempt to relieve the pain. "Grimmjow! Oh fuck, Grimmjow!"

"Say my name baby."

"Fuck y-you, bastard!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Fuck you and your big fucking dick. FUCK!"

Grimmjow frowned in concern and detached his bleeding hand from Ichigo's hip and his tight grip and brushed his thumb under Ichigo's eyes to wipe away the frustrated tears.

"Baby?"

"Don't call me that." Ichigo mumbled and bit down on Grimmjow's thumb when it ran over his lips. Grimmjow easily pried his thumb away and kissed him deeply.

"I love you."

Ichigo glared, but he couldn't stay mad when Grimmjow was staring at him so sincerely and was also coaxing his erection back to life.

"Next time I'm fucking you."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Don't count on it." He pulled out slowly of Ichigo before he had a chance to answer and Ichigo's body shuddered as his hole winked as he was left gaping before Grimmjow thrust in again.

"You sadistic bastard!" Ichigo yelled out even as pleasure mingled with the pain and his body began to accept the intrusion.

"_Your _sadistic bastard." Grimmjow clarified, his voice slightly tense as he pistoned in and out of Ichigo, the wet, tight heat around him already threatening to send him over the edge.

"Don't you dare come before me!" Ichigo snapped and moaned as his prostate was nudged and Grimmjow stroked his erection.

"Yes!" Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and rocked his hips to get him to hit the spot again.

"Oh god baby, you're the best." Grimmjow groaned and began to put more of his power into the thrusts so that the bed started to shake despite its large size.

"Don't call me baby!" Ichigo ordered and pinched Grimmjow's nipple before moving his mouth to suck and nip on it. Grimmjow's hips jerked at the unexpected pleasure and he hissed, grabbing the back of Ichigo's head and encouraging to do more.

"Fuck princess…" Grimmjow moaned and Ichigo glared before biting down hard. Grimmjow winced and yanked his head away before crushing their mouths together.

They drew their breath in through their noses frantically before they were forced to break away again. Ichigo gasped as his groin tightened and tightened his legs around Grimmjow even tighter, making him move slower but so that he continuously pressed against the spot.

"Grimmjow~!" Ichigo cried out his name in desperation and then he came, his body convulsing and twitching as he felt the most pleasurable thing in his life.

"Fuck, I love you Ichigo!!!" Grimmjow screamed himself hoarse as he finally lost control and emptied his seed inside of his lover and clamped his mouth over Ichigo's shoulder and dug his teeth in. Ichigo gave one last cry and his hips twitched again, milking every last drop out of Grimmjow.

They collapsed. Their breath was frantic and uneven as Grimmjow remained inside of Ichigo and slumped over him. Ichigo didn't care though. It felt good to be so full of Grimmjow even if he was limp and not moving. Although at this point Ichigo didn't think he could handle it if Grimmjow was hard and moving.

Grimmjow managed to gather enough energy and roll off of Ichigo and Ichigo groaned in discomfort. Grimmjow kissed him slowly as an apology and caressed Ichigo's sweaty body reverently.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow and they shared a sweet moment of staring into each other's eyes as-

BAM!

They both jumped in surprise as the door was thrown open and a large, muscular man with an eye patch and spiky hair strode in. For a moment he stared at the couple and Ichigo shrank under it, his hands searching for the sheets to pull them back up again but they had been kicked down to the bottom of the bed.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo trailed off and Grimmjow stiffened and glared at Kenpachi before grabbing Ichigo and yanking him behind him.

"Get your eyes off of him!" Grimmjow spat.

Kenpachi had been eating in the sight of Ichigo so disheveled with white and red fluid trickling out of his entrance, but he turned to Grimmjow when he had spoken. His golden eye narrowed and his face twisted in a frown.

"Ichigo…what the fuck!?"

"Listen Kenpachi…" Ichigo started but Kenpachi cut him off.

"You let this weakling fuck you?" Kenpachi asked in disbelief and Grimmjow bristled.

"You know that I was going to ask your father for your hand…" He growled, showing exactly what he thought of asking anyone for something.

"Listen punk." Grimmjow stood up, but not before pulling the blankets up to cover Ichigo's nakedness.

"I love Ichigo and he loves me…"

"Did he rape you?" Kenpachi growled, completely ignore Grimmjow's words as he drew his sword. His eyes lingered over the red marks on Ichigo's hips that would turn to bruises as well as the blood on his neck from the bite as well as on the sheets from where Grimmjow accidentally tore him.

"No!" Ichigo denied vehemently and stood as well as he carefully wrapped the sheets around his body.

"No, I let Grimmjow have sex with me."

Kenpachi stared at him, his eyes shifting from Grimmjow who looked rather smug back to Ichigo before his frown deepened.

"Alright Ichigo, I know you were a little…" Kenpachi trailed off as he looked for the word.

"Uncertain about our relationship but I don't want you fucking other guys because of that."

Grimmjow was now beyond irritated and was looking around the room for his clothes and his sword.

"Kenpachi." Ichigo sounded guilty and Grimmjow _hated _that.

"I love Grimmjow. I'm sorry."

Now Kenpachi looked beyond pissed and a little bit heart broken. Grimmjow sympathized a little because he knew that _he _would be if Ichigo didn't like him, but that didn't mean he was going to give Kenpachi any slack.

"But _I _love you Ichigo."

Kenpachi's grip on his sword tightened and Grimmjow picked up his sword and stepped in front of Ichigo. He didn't care about fighting naked.

"Can we _please _not do this right now?" Ichigo said in exasperation.

"You two are NOT going to fight, because that implies you are fighting over me which really pisses me off beyond belief. Kenpachi, I'm sorry. I knew that you were attracted to me but I didn't know…" Ichigo shook his head of that thought.

"But I'm with Grimmjow now."

Kenpachi's jaw tensed and he sheathed his sword, something Grimmjow thought only Ichigo could get him to do.

"If I had confessed to you first and courted you, would you have loved me?" Kenpachi growled and took a step forward. Grimmjow growled too at the question and both of them stared at Ichigo for the answer, who looked very uncomfortable in the spotlight.

"I might have, maybe, but Grimmjow is the one for me."

Grimmjow knew he was very lucky to have seen Ichigo when he did, otherwise it might have been too late.

Kenpachi stared at Ichigo for a second and then moved forward quickly. Grimmjow wasn't prepared for the surprisingly fast movement and was shoved out of the way as Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo who let out a surprised yelp as Kenpachi grabbed his chin and forced his mouth over Ichigo's.

"Mgh!"

Kenpachi was only given a second before Grimmjow smashed into his side and sent him stumbling away from Ichigo.

He raised his sword again in preparation for attack but Kenpachi took a step back and held up his hands in surrender.

"Just one kiss."

He turned on his heal and left but not before stopping at the door and turning around again. "It should be about now."

The other two were confused but then Ichigo yelped again as his sheets fell in shreds and he was left completely naked. Kenpachi drank in the sight hungrily one last time before he slammed the door shut and the couple was left alone again.

Ichigo scowled and glared at the sheets. Grimmjow stared in disbelief as he realized that in that brief moment when Kenpachi kissed Ichigo that he had had managed to cut the sheet into shreds without either of them noticing, and didn't even knick Ichigo's skin.

"I'm lucky that you convinced him not to fight, aren't I?" Grimmjow asked shakily.

"Oh yeah."

Grimmjow's eyes moved over Ichigo's body and narrowed. Ichigo caught the look and eyed him warily.

"Let's go again."

Ichigo was flat on his back with his legs around Grimmjow's waist in a second.

"Ah, listen Grimmjow I know you feel the need to claim me as yours again but I really don't think I can- AH!!!"

Grimmjow pushed into Ichigo again and was content once more. The adrenaline from the confrontation had pumped him up and he was fully prepared to use it for the greater good. Namely pounding Ichigo into the mattress until he had no idea who Kenpachi was and could never forget who Grimmjow was.

**LINE**

**My my, that is a long one. I really love GrimmIchi, and I hope that everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

**There is a poll on my profile for Ichigo's seme in a full length Bleach story, check it out if you want. And as always, please review!**


	43. IsshinIchigo Lullaby

**Pairing: Isshin x Ichigo**

**Summary: Incest warning! It's not something I'm really into so I tried to not make a fetish out of it…**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri. **

Lullaby

Ichigo sometimes wondered which personality really was Isshin. The goofball who couldn't take a hint if it hit him upside the head, multiple times, or the serious shinigami whom kicked ass and took names.

Ichigo didn't like either of them. The serious Isshin would sometimes stare at Ichigo in ways that made his skin crawl and the hair rise up on the back of his neck. The goofy Isshin was touchy feely and didn't mind pinning Ichigo down and hugging him within an inch of his life.

But Ichigo liked the personality that nobody else got to see. The one the gently cupped the back of his head and brought their mouths together when Karin and Yuzu were sleeping.

Ichigo moaned and opened his mouth to accept Isshin's tongue and shivered as Isshin stroked his bare stomach. Ichigo didn't sleep in clothes anymore and it made him very thankful that Rukia no longer slept in his closet.

"Isshin." Ichigo whispered as Isshin finally pulled away from him and smiled.

"It's okay Ichigo."

He buried his head against Isshin's strong chest as rough fingers trailed down his back to rub at his entrance. Ichigo shivered and inhaled sharply as he was stretched open, shifting in discomfort and biting his lower lip to stifle the whine that crept from his throat. Isshin's mouth moved over his shoulder and he made a face at the rough beard that scraped his skin.

"Lean back."

Ichigo shifted and lied down on his back, lifting his legs and holding his knees up with his hands. Isshin ghosted his fingers over Ichigo's smooth thighs and then undid his pants and pushed them down. He apparently wasn't in a mood to completely remove them which meant this was probably going to be a quickie and not an all nighter like they sometimes did.

"My Ichigo." Isshin crooned and rubbed his nose against the tender spot under Ichigo's ears and nibbled on his neck as a distraction. Ichigo shifted and made a face as he was entered. Although he loved having sex with Isshin, there was always discomfort when he was first entered. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but with quick fucks like this time allowing Ichigo to adjust came second to obtaining pleasure.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and turned his head to the side as Isshin moved faster. Isshin kissed his hair softly and gripped his chin, turning his head so that their lips would meet.

"Hm…" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and arched his back as pleasure broke through his body in waves. The grip he had on his knees he was still holding up slipped and he groaned at the change in position.

"Oh?" Isshin smiled and grabbed Ichigo's legs, forcing them up even farther until he was almost bent in half and let them rest in the crook of his elbows.

"Isshin…" Ichigo gasped out and shuddered as his prostate was pressed against. The fast pace was already making him near his peak and he wanted it to last, but that was impossible when Isshin was sucking on his neck and stroking Ichigo's erection in time with his thrusts.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo warned but it was already too late. A well placed thrust made his groin tighten and his body jerk as he came, his orgasm covering his chest and Isshin's hand.

Isshin milked all of it out of him skill fully and then returned his attention to pounding as hard as he could into him. Ichigo's post-orgasmic body was over sensitive and protested the abuse but all Ichigo did was sigh and shift to find the most comfortable position.

At times when they had been at it for awhile then Isshin would pull out and finish himself off by hand, but when it was just a quick fuck then it wasn't going to be long anyways. Sometimes Isshin finished first and he would suck Ichigo off, but Ichigo was still new to sex and so he got off a lot quicker then Isshin.

With a grunt, Isshin's mouth at Ichigo's neck dug his teeth in and Isshin snapped his hips, forward. Ichigo squirmed as he was filled with Isshin's climax and made a face. He didn't like the sensation of so much warm, slimy fluid inside of him and he wished that he had asked Isshin to wear a condom this time, or to as least pull out.

Isshin slumped over him with his limp dick still inside of Ichigo's ass. Ichigo gave a long suffering sigh and rolled Isshin off of him, grimacing in discomfort when he slipped out. He scooted to the edge of Isshin's bed and swung his feet, standing gingerly. Isshin reached out and grabbed his arm, trying to tug him back down.

"Stay, Ichigo."

"I'm going to take a shower and I have school in the morning." Ichigo protested. "Yuzu will come to wake me up."

Isshin grumbled and tugged him again. "So wake up early and go back to your bed."

"I'm not going to mess up my sleep schedule because you want a warm body next to you."

The grip on his arm tightened and he was yanked back onto the bed where Isshin pinned him, staring down at Ichigo seriously.

"You are more to me then just a warm body."

"I know that." Although sometimes Ichigo wondered. "I really do need to take a shower." Isshin let him go and then followed him to the bathroom after shedding the clothes he still had on.

"The shower isn't big enough."

"We'll just have to stay really close."

Ichigo didn't know why he put up with this guy.

They stood in the shower with Isshin spooning the back of Ichigo's petite frame and getting most of the water himself. Isshin was only four inches taller at his 6' 1" frame to Ichigo's 5'9", and they fit together perfectly. Isshin liked to rest his head on Ichigo's and took his time washing Ichigo, his fingers dipping in the hidden spots and ghosting over the sensitive areas.

Ichigo was almost asleep as he allowed Isshin to hold him up and clean him thoroughly. A little too thoroughly as Isshin's fingers slid into Ichigo's entrance, making Ichigo shift and squirm.

"Isshin…" Ichigo moaned in protest but Isshin soothed him with a gentle kiss. Ichigo was turned around and pressed against the slightly cold bathroom wall and inhaled sharply as he was entered again.

This time it was a lot gentler, but still just as quick. There was no sound in the bathroom except for the running water and the occasional gasp and whimper from Ichigo before finally there was a soft cry of relief followed by a grunt.

Isshin dutifully cleaned Ichigo up yet again as well as drying him off before tucking him into bed. Ichigo murmured something sleepily and Isshin stared down at him with a fond smile. He smoothed Ichigo's damp hair down and leaned down to kiss Ichigo on the lips before pulling away and regretfully leaving.

Someday, when Yuzu and Karin were off on their own, they would be able to sleep together every night and they wouldn't have to worry about keeping their private lives private, even within the privacy of their own home. This was Isshin's dream, and he hoped it was Ichigo's as well but he knew that it was a wishful thing full of fantasies, just like a softly sung lullaby.

**LINE**

**Right, so how did I do? I tried to do it tastefully and I hoped that I succeeded. Please review!**


	44. ByaIchi Slave

**Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo**

**Summary: Byakuya thinks Ichigo would make a pretty slave. Yes, this is actually NOT AU. There is NO rape and a big twist on the 'slave' thing =D**

**WARNINGS!!! Lemon, yaoi, smut, cursing, bondage. **

**This is also unbeta'd because last I heard, my beta for this collection was sick. It will be replaced with a beta'd version when they get back to me.**

Slave

Byakuya's POV

I think Ichigo would make a pretty slave. How beautiful it would be to see his hands shackled with heavy chains and a collar around his neck. He would of course be wearing nothing but skin as he waited for me to come home, maybe curled up on my bed, on the floor if he had been naughty. Maybe I would allow him to see his friends, but I would rather keep his alluring form to myself.

I think these thoughts as I follow him home to the Kurosaki Clinic, hiding my reiatsu and waiting patiently until he finally goes to bed. He looked so relaxed when he sleeps with his brow smooth and lips parted as he breathed quietly. I was tempted to lean over and kiss him, but I stopped myself. Kissing was a privilege that my slave hadn't earned yet.

Without another thought of consideration I lightly touched his head and whispered a kido spell to make certain he wouldn't wake. He didn't even stir as I lifted him into my arms and stepped through my personal gateway from the real world to Seireitei. No alarms would go off in warning and it led straight to my backyard.

I carried him into the rooms adjoining mine and set him on the bed. He wouldn't stay in my room, not yet. Until he was fully trained that would be another luxury that had to be earned. He was lucky I was so generous as to let him sleep on the bed.

I undressed him slowly, taking my time to admire his body which I was eager to explore. However now wasn't the time for a full investigation because I wanted him to be awake and react to what I was doing to him.

I raised his arms above his head and arranged them in what would hopefully be the most comfortable position before saying another kido spell. Red energy glowed around his wrists for a moment before the light disappeared. I couldn't see it, but I knew my spell had taken affect.

I pulled away from him and opened the drawer, pulling out the best lubricant I could find as well as a cock ring and a condom. Neither of us had any sexual diseases, since Ichigo was a virgin (I made sure of that) and I routinely was checked. But I still thought it was best because I heard that when a man was ejaculated into, the one being penetrated felt some discomfort. Besides, Ichigo wasn't ready to be fully marked by me yet.

With that done, I also undressed and folded my clothes, setting them beside Ichigo's clothes. His clothes would be burned and later I would give him more if he did something to deserve them.

At last I was ready. I sat beside him and placed my hand over his forehead before saying the counter spell for the kido. I pulled away and gave a soft smile as his orange eye lashes fluttered and I was treated to his beautiful brown eyes that were still hazy from sleep. He blinked and I was pleased by the instant recognition I saw.

"Byakuya!?" He called me by my first name, which he was in no position to call me by yet. He tried to sit up but found that he was unable to, which brought his attention to the state of our undress as well as the location.

"What the fuck is going on!?"

I sighed at the cursing and the way he raised his voice at me. This plebian has no right to address me that way. He should be honored to be chosen to be my slave.

"Shush, pet." I pressed two of my fingers against his lips and sealed them shut. His eyes widened in panic as he tried to talk but couldn't. I felt a little bit bad that he was so scared and afraid of me, but there was little that could be done for that at the moment.

"You are going to be my slave now, and you must obey all of my orders."

Ichigo was clearly very pissed as he looked up at me, his expression defiant. I didn't know if I preferred the fearful look or the angry one. I sighed heavily at the thought of all the work ahead of me to train my pet. I couldn't help but look forward to it, though.

"Slaves do not look at their masters in such a way." I slapped him across the face. Although in the future hitting would not be used as a punishment because I did not want to mar my pet's face or body, at the moment it was the best way to get the idea across to him.

He looked so shocked and confused. I smiled and stroked his hair. "It's okay pet." I purred and leaned over.

Just this once, it was best to show him that I didn't want to hurt him; I was doing what was best for him out of affection. I didn't kiss his lips but I did breathe against his lips and rub our noses together. He looked even more startled then when I hit him and I smiled smugly before I was abruptly flipped and shoved onto my back.

Snap.

I frowned as I realized that not only had Ichigo escaped the kido spell I had secured his wrists with, but now I was the one who was on my back with my hands secured above my head with his reiatsu. I didn't realize that he knew how to break kido spells with his power alone.

"What the hell Byakuya?" He looked confused and flushed. The blush I noted traveled far down to his chest. "If you wanted to have sex with me you could have asked."

"A noble doesn't ask commoners to have sex." I said haughtily. Just because I was the one in the more helpless position now didn't mean anything.

Ichigo seemed angered at my statement. As beautiful as he was when he was passionate, I wished that we were in the position where I could discipline him for it.

"To think that I actually liked you before this." He laughed mirthlessly and ran a hand through his orange hair. I frowned. Ichigo liked me?

"Rukia told me about how you were actually nice, and I believed her. Stupid me."

He looked sad. Sad that he liked me. My chest started to ache again and I sighed. "Our situation doesn't dictate that I should be…nice." Now I was explaining myself to Ichigo, which he certainly didn't deserve, but I was anyway. I don't even know why.

Ichigo glanced down at me and I could feel my erection twitch at the burning look.

"Our situation?" He asked sarcastically. I said nothing. "The one where you kidnap me and bind me naked to your bed?" I still remained silent and didn't correct him that it wasn't really my bed, it was his. "Where you were going to _rape _me!?"

"Of course not. A man of my station doesn't need to force anyone into sex."

He scowled at me, and I was curious to note that he still hadn't changed out positions despite my erect penis pressing against his hip.

"So what you're saying is that even if I didn't give my consent, it still wouldn't have been rape?"

"Of course."

He stared at me incredulously. "What is wrong with you!? I thought that you were a stickler for rules, and yet you were going to rape me!?"

"You would have consented and I'm not breaking any laws."

"What, nobles around here get to have bed partners and slaves that don't even want to be?"

It was a sarcastic question but I answered truthfully. "Of course."

He continued to stare and I could feel his anger begin to rise. "There is something wrong with you."

I frowned at him. He needed to be disciplined badly.

"But I'll give you exactly what you want, how does that sound?" He said cheerfully but it almost sounded borderline hysteric. My eyes narrowed as he moved so that he was straddling my hips and grabbed my erection. I could see that he was erect as well and realized that he was telling the truth about liking me.

"You want sex. I wanted a relationship with you before you…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I want sex. This is the last thing you will ever have to do with me." He snarled, glaring at me with a threat in his eyes. That was most certainly not okay, but he didn't have to know that yet.

He pumped me a few times, making my hips twitch despite the level of control I had over my hormones and body. He didn't seem to even notice as his face was a mask of concentration and he raised his hips up and guided the head of my penis to his tight entrance. He wasn't going to actually…

I audibly sighed as Ichigo forced himself down on my cock. He was so obviously struggling as he bit his lip with his eyes clenched shut and his body tight around my cock. Idiot boy. He really did need care and guidance if he thought that preparation and lubricant weren't necessary for us to have sex.

"Ichigo." I said his first name for the first time out loud and frowned as he opened his eyes and I could see tears in them. My chest ached and I realized that I felt bad for hurting Ichigo who was in pain and probably bleeding.

"Gh…" He gasped for air and shakily rose off of me before struggling to move back down. It was slightly slick inside of him and I knew that I had torn his delicate rectum.

"Why..?" He was so confused at the pain and lack of pleasure as he continued to force my penis into him almost all the way until he lifted up again.

He inhaled sharply and I could see the red tint covering the skin of my penis before he pushed himself back down as fast as he could.

"AH!!!" He screamed, his entire body trembling in pain and shock as he panted and then slumped over my chest. His head rested just below my chin and I could feel cold sweat covering his body as he tried to make himself move and find the pleasure in the act of sex.

My heart continued to hurt and I was at a loss for words. While it felt so good to be inside my lo- my slave, his obvious distress put a damper on the situation. However it was just the push I needed to break his reiatsu and flipped him over onto his back again. He yelped and stared up at me with tears in his eyes.

I rest my elbows on either side of his head and shifted my fingers through his orange hair which was softer then I thought.

"Ichigo."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His lips were tense underneath mine for a moment, and then he relaxed and moaned. His arms came up and rapped around my shoulders and I deepened this kiss. Yes, this was much better then I could have ever imagined. It felt so good to kiss him. It made me feel an emotion so intense that I had to break away.

We both panted for breath and I locked my eyes onto Ichigo before shifting my hips.

"Ah!" He cried out and arched his back, still incredibly tight around me. I knew he was still in pain, but unlike him I knew that there was something to give him pleasure inside of him, I just had to find it.

I pulled out and thrust back in.

"AH!" He stared up at me with a hurt expression on his face, asking why I was doing this to him.

"It's okay Ichigo." I soothed him and subtly shifted my hips to a newer and hopefully better position. I thrust my hips forward again.

"Oh!"

This shocked expression on his face was much more pleasing then the one before, perhaps because there was pleasure in it. He squirmed, shifting his body around in an attempt to feel it again.

"Byakuya, please!"

The way he begged set me on fire more then any of my fantasies of having him submissive underneath me ever could. So I did it again, and again, until he was screaming and writhing underneath me, doing everything possible to get more pleasure and beg me to go faster and harder.

I did as he asked. I couldn't deny him anything. As we both came together, him sobbing my name and me whispering his, I realized where I was wrong. I could never own Ichigo, could never possess him as I could an object.

I was already a slave to my love for him and he held more power over me then I could ever hope to hold over anything including him.

**LINE**

**I wasn't originally planning the ending to be that way, but I think it really worked. Byakuya is a slave for love…with Ichigo no less!**

**Please review!**


	45. SzayelxIchigo Experiment

**Pairing: Szayel x Ichigo**

**Summary: Szayel uses Ichigo for an experiment. Set right after Soul Society discovered Aizen's betrayal. **

**Warnings: Non-consensual sex.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri, who is feeling much better now. =D Thank you!**

The Experiment

Ichigo had done some pretty idiotic things, but this one was probably the most idiotic of them all. He had allowed himself to get dragged into Hueco Mundo when the three Shinigami traitors were pulled up by the hollows. He passed out from his injuries and when he woke up he was completely naked and strapped to a cold table with his legs spread apart and his feet in the examining table's stirrups.

Although he was healed, he was also in an incredible amount of pain. That would probably be accounted for a pink haired man leaning in between in spread thighs and ramming something in and out of him.

"Oh, you're awake." Szayel- or the pink haired man, as Ichigo knew him- said and thrust the object hard into him again. Ichigo's hips bucked and he bit down on the ball gag that had been put into his mouth, swallowing harshly as saliva moistened the corners of his mouth.

His eyes settled on something beside him and he realized what was inside of him. There was a tray beside him like the ones used by doctors and on it was a variety of dildos, each one increasing in size until the last one as big as Ichigo's fist.

There were two or three smaller ones and then a gap and then a larger one. Ichigo realized that the gap must be the thing that was inside of him and tore his eyes away from it before he discovered more that he had no wish to do.

"You have such interesting reactions."

Szayel pulled it out with a wet noise that made Ichigo cringe. His eyes widened as Szayel selected the dildo that was only one size down from the largest one. Szayel hummed too himself as he smeared lubricant over it and then smirked at Ichigo.

"Aizen-sama gave me permission to play with you, but I'm not allowed to permanently damage you."

Ichigo trembled and tried to clamp his thighs together but his efforts were fruitless. Szayel pried them apart easily and rubbed the tip teasingly at Ichigo's already abused entrance and pushed it in.

Tears trickled from Ichigo's eyes as he tried to stifle the sobs of pain and humiliation. Szayel completely ignored his emotional state and pain as he continued to hum and twist the dildo around experimentally. Ichigo gave a muffled cry as what he knew was his prostate was pressed against and he began to unwillingly harden.

"How fascinating." Szayel said to himself and dragged his finger over his erection and rubbed the slit. Fluid slowly leaked from the slit and Szayel looked at it in interest.

"Hm." He pulled the dildo completely out and rammed it back in and watched in fascination as Ichigo bit down on the ball gag.

"It appears you are somewhat of a masochist."

Ichigo shook his head in denial frantically but Szayel continued to look amused. He pulled the dildo out with a slurping sound and Ichigo almost sighed in relief until he saw what Szayel was doing.

Ichigo thrashed violently against the bonds, whimpering through the gag as Szayel picked up the largest one and smeared it with lube. It was so big…Ichigo didn't know if he would be able to survive this without breaking. As the pink haired arrancar approached the teen, Ichigo tried to clamp his legs shut yet again but they were, of course, kept apart by the stirrups. His thighs barely touched even though his muscles strained and he cried in frustration, fear, and pain.

Szayel made a tutting noise and smirked.

"Don't resist, Kurosaki. I might be forced to punish you."

He shook his head furiously, then jerked it to the side and squeezed his eyes shut as Szayel rubbed the tip of the very large dildo against his entrance and then started to press in. Oh god, he screamed behind the ball gag as he was split open, stretched beyond comprehension. The grinning man glided a gloved hand up Ichigo's thigh and rubbed his thumb on Ichigo's knee 'soothingly.'

"See, that wasn't so bad." He crooned while Ichigo sobbed and yanked at the bonds futilely. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ichigo glared in response, then threw his head back and screamed as Szayel pushed it all the way inside.

The scientist watched in interest as his subject thrashed around as much as he could, lifting his hips up and wiggling in an attempt to dislodge the object. As he continued to hum to himself, he pulled the dildo out slowly and wiped the blood leaking out of his entrance.

"You know, you are very lucky that I got you instead of Yammy." Szayel informed the victim splayed out on the examination table. Ichigo's eyes widened and he swallowed, trying not to think of what the giant man would do to him.

Szayel pushed the dildo back in and watched in interest as Ichigo tried to force it out despite the enormous amount of pain. In, out, in, out. Just as Ichigo thought he was going to pass out, Szayel pulled it out and didn't push it back in.

Ichigo trembled, his eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion and shock took over.

"Not yet, little shinigami."

Szayel tapped the end of his nose lightly.

"Do you know what this is?" Ichigo forced himself to open his eyes and look at what 'this' was in case he was punished for not. It was a tube filled with some sort of green gel or something. He shook his head.

"I didn't suspect you would, how could you?" Szayel laughed and Ichigo cringed.

"Oh I forgot you couldn't talk." The ball gag was pulled out of his mouth and Ichigo moaned as he licked his dry lips and the cracks in the corners of his mouth.

"Please stop." Ichigo was begging his enemy but he didn't care, he just wanted the pain to be over with.

"Not yet." Szayel popped the lid open and poured the liquid onto his hand.

"This is going to be your new best friend. It will heal your torn rectum." A gloved finger pressed inside of him smoothly and Ichigo gasped at the cold sensation that was somewhat soothing. Almost instantly he could feel the gel working and let his head fall back against the hard table.

"But unfortunately my fingers can reach as far into you, and I haven't had my fun yet."

Ichigo swallowed as Szayel undressed to reveal that his pink hair was natural, and he was very erect. Although his dick was as thick as Ichigo's, he was also very long and the head of his cock was elongated and slightly more oval in shape then a mushroom type shape. It reminded Ichigo of the stamen on a flower. Ichigo shut his eyes and looked away as Szayel coated himself in the green gel and guided himself into Ichigo's entrance.

The pain wasn't anything compared to the fist sized dildo he had to take. Ichigo hated that it actually felt good. Szayel wrapped a still gloved hand around his erection and jerked him off while sliding in and out of him. Szayel seemed almost indifferent to his own pleasure as he studied the way Ichigo reacted carefully. He sighed almost inaudibly when he came. A few more strokes set Ichigo off and he came with a cry, feeling dirty and exhausted.

Szayel pulled out of him and wiped himself off with some tissues while leaving Ichigo the way he was.

"I'm so messy now." Szayel said with a tisk as he studied his clothing and then walked out of the room.

"I hope you're ready for experiment number two when I come back."

Ichigo wished that someone would come save him soon, anyone. Somebody please take him away from this place.

"Oi, Szayel I gotta talk to ya!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that someone was entering the lab area and that they would see Ichigo in this state. Footsteps grew closer and he screwed his eyes shut as the stopped.

"Well, well, what's this?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see a very tall, slim arrancar with long dark hair and an eye patch studying him with interest.

His eye moved over Ichigo's body and lingered on his groin and his entrance which was displayed with his thighs spread apart. He smirked lewdly and took a step closer to drag his long fingers down Ichigo's arm which was untouched by any fluid other then sweat.

"Ya certainly look like a good fuck shinigami." The arrancar said as he eagerly took in Ichigo's body.

"How about I take you away from here and we have some fun?"

Ichigo swallowed as he realized his silent plea had been answered although it hadn't been what he had in mind at all. Hopefully this arrancar wouldn't be as rough with him as Szayel, but from the extremely lustful look in his eye, Ichigo had an idea that he would be used rather roughly.

It wasn't like he had a choice anyways.

**LINE**

**This was all I could think of for Szayel… studying human sex to improve his own fornication perhaps. **

**Please review!**


	46. KenIchi Serenity

**Pairing: KenpachixIchigo**

**As the readers can see, I have decided to include Kenpachi x Ichigo in this collection as well because I am merging my two other collections (KenpachixIchigo and ShirosakixIchigo) into the Crush collection. **

**Summary: AU Ichigo is a soul living in Kusajishi, the 79****th**** district of Rukongai. Yachiru goes back to visit the 79****th**** district with her captain Kenpachi when she meets the orange haired soul who is fighting off ten men at the time. She insists on getting him, and Kenpachi agrees. Ichigo is inducted to the 11****th**** division squad (whether he wants to or not) and is given the task of taking care of Yachiru. This is a mommy!Ichigo requested by d3m0nang3l1106. NOT A MALE PREGNANCY! I was going to make this a full length story, but it just didn't work out that way… Instead it's just very long.**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you very much!**

Serenity

The small, pink haired girl smiled brightly as she walked the streets of Kusajishi. The souls who dwelled there were all hidden from view, cowering in their houses at the immense reiatsu that pulsated through the district. Behind Yachiru walked a very tall Shinigami with long black hair done up in spikes and a patch over one eye. He yawned as he followed his lieutenant, bored with the weak reiatsu he found here, but he wouldn't leave his adoptive daughter alone here despite her enormous power.

Both of them paused as they felt the fluctuating reiatsu of someone fighting. More out of curiosity than actual interest, the two of them followed the sounds of clashing swords and flesh hitting flesh. They rounded a corner and Yachiru nudged her thumb into her mouth as she watched the fight.

A young, orange haired man was fighting off ten men with his bare hands and his sword lay discarded on the side. Kenpachi grinned at the sight of the blood covering both the young man and the men who insistently attacked said young man. At first glance it appeared that the gang would easily overpower the other, but the orange haired soul grinned broadly and gave back even more than what was delivered.

There were only seven men left now, three having been thrown through a building. The style of fighting he used was odd…despite the rough technique; it was graceful and fluid. He spun, dodged and hit, using his enemies' strength against them.

Five left now, and the man managed to get his sword back. He five rushed him, raising their swords and screaming a battle cry which would be their last. Blood sprayed into the air and they dropped to the ground, dead. Yachiru giggled and clapped her hands together. "Again, again!" She cried.

The orange haired man blinked in confusion and glanced in their direction. He scowled and managed to stumble a few feet their way before collapsing to the ground, unconscious from his numerous wounds. "Kenny." Yachiru said and tugged at Kenpachi's hakama. "Can I keep him?"

"He isn't a pet." The eleventh division captain said with a frown.

"I know, but I want him. Please?" She stared up at him with wide, violet eyes and he instantly caved in.

"Fine…" He walked over to the still body and lifted him, throwing the man over his shoulder.

"Yay! Thank you Kenny!"

"Whatever." He grunted. It wasn't really a problem to take the orange haired idiot to the fourth division…which was where exactly?

When the managed to find the fourth division, Kenpachi unceremoniously dropped the Shinigami, and earned himself a firm scolding from Yachiru. "No Kenny! You must be gentle with Orange!"

"Hn." Kenpachi grunted and yawned as one of the medics from fourth division healed the soul. "The old man is going to make noise about accepting a Shinigami who hasn't been through the academy."

Yachiru smiled as she swung her legs from the table she was sitting on. "Have him fight to prove his strength. Yama-chan will probably do what he did with you and make him take a few classes." She reached over and absent mindedly brushed a stray piece of hair from the man's face.

Kenpachi frowned as he studied the soul's face which he found oddly beautiful. Hopefully he wouldn't turn out like Yumichika who was more obsessed with his hair than fighting.

The orange haired man groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try and register what he was looking at. The pink haired lieutenant was leaning over him so all he saw was her face as she grinned broadly at him. "Hi, Orange! All better?"

"M'name is Ichigo." Orange muttered and frowned, sitting up when Yachiru backed off a little.

"I'm Yachiru!" She chirped and gestured at Kenpachi. "And this is Kenny!"

"Kenny?" He raised an eyebrow at the large Shinigami, his eyes lingering over the white haori signaling he was a captain.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh division." Kenpachi said. He felt oddly satisfied when Ichigo's eyes widened in recognition, but he didn't draw back in fear. "Your new captain."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a Shinigami; I don't belong to any division."

"You do now!" Yachiru leaped onto the cot where Ichigo had gotten healed and reached up to yank at his hair. "Please, Ichi, I want you there!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest once more but Kenpachi glared at him, daring him to continue. Despite being strong and not scared of the captain, Ichigo would have to be an idiot to defy him. So instead he swung his legs over the edge of the cot and stood up, carefully still holding Yachiru and shifting her so she rested on his hip. "What does a guy have to do to get some food around here?"

Ichigo Kurosaki never had any interest in becoming a Shinigami. He didn't see in any point in it. For now he was content in waiting for the years to pass so that he could be reunited with his family, and servitude to the 13 protection court didn't include that.

But it was going to (hopefully) be awhile before they came to Soul Society, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do. It also might have had something to do with those large purple eyes which stared up at him, begging him to do anything she wanted. She was as adorable as his younger sister Yuzu and had as much attitude as Karin. But he didn't think that either of them acted this childish…

At the moment the pink-haired girl was holding his hand, and tugging him along to the kitchens, where it soon became apparent she had no idea where it was. With a heavy sigh, he picked the little girl in his arms and stopped a passing Shinigami who looked scared of the 11th division lieutenant.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the 11th division kitchen is?"

"It-it's that way!" The Shinigami pointed down a street and then took off running.

"C'mon, Ichi, let's go!"

Ichigo reluctantly went in the direction the Shinigami had pointed, occasionally asking others for direction along the way.

"Oi, did lieutenant Yachiru get a new toy?"

Ichigo turned and frowned at the two men who had called out to them. One was bald and was smirking like he was bad ass while the other had bobbed black hair and looked uninterested.

"He's Ichigo." Yachiru corrected and tugged on a strand of his hair.

"Feh, what did the brat drag you into?" The bald man asked rhetorically. "I'm Ikkaku and this is Yumichika of the Kenpachi division.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at how he said 'Kenpachi division' instead of '11th division', but decided to ignore it. "She wants me to be part of the squad."

"Oh?" Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Well, we don't just let anybody in."

The orange haired man's eye twitched. "Well, I wasn't asking your permission."

"Oh?" Ikkaku said again and twirled his spear which had been resting on his shoulder. "I hope you have strength to back up that attitude, _Ichigo."_

"Well I hope you have enough balls to find out, _Ikkaku."_ They glared at each other and Ichigo was about to set Yachiru down so that they could fight when the pink haired girl yanked hard on his hair.

"I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright already!" Ichigo yelled and tried to get her to release her painful hold. "Ow! Leggo!"

Ikkaku snickered and clapped Ichigo hard on the back. "Let's get the monster something to eat before we continue."

It took them five minutes to get to the kitchen, although Yachiru insisted it was another way entirely and then pouted when it turned out to be the right way before attacking Ikkaku for being right. Yumichika sighed and sat down at the table while Ichigo frowned and began to do through the cupboards to find something him and Yachiru could eat.

Yumichika watched him, his eyes lingering on the dirty rags he was wearing that did nothing to hide his strong, sinewy body. "Would you like me to get you something else to wear?"

"Eh?" Ichigo turned to see if Yumichika was talking to him and bristled slightly. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Can you really say you are comfortable wearing that?" Yumichika smiled sweetly and propped his hand on his chin.

Ichigo scowled. "Fine…but nothing like what you are wearing."

"Please, don't insult me! The orange would clash horribly with your hair." He stood up and glided to the door, instantly catching Ikkaku's eye (who couldn't seem to keep them off of Yumichika's hips). "I'll get you a shihakusho."

Ichigo turned back to the food, standing on one leg and scratching the back of his knee with one foot. "What do you want to eat, Yachiru?"

"Ice cream!"

"Not until after you eat something healthy."

She pouted and leaped away from Ikkaku to land lightly on one of the chairs and sat down. "Domburi." Ichigo nodded and got the rice out and started cooking it while he got out some egg and chicken to put on top of it. The bald (shaved head) man watched lazily and smirked.

"So if you aren't Yachiru's new toy…are you her mommy?"

Ichigo threw the knife he was using to dice the chicken breast at Ikkaku who easily dodged. "Well I doubt the captain would let you in just for that. So are you a good fighter?"

"I hold my own."

"Good. If we start letting in just anybody then the other divisions will think we are going soft."

The orange haired soul snorted and turned back to what he was doing. "Don't think I want to become a Shinigami. I'm just doing this because I have nothing else to do."

Ichigo let out a yelp of surprise as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked up. Ikkaku scowled at him angrily. "Listen here, punk, I follow Zaraki Kenpachi because he's the strongest fighter around. If a shit head like you can't comprehend his strength then don't even bother staying around." He released Ichigo who scowled and straightened his shirt.

"I'm not a pussy who does stuff half-assed." Ichigo growled. "Don't think I won't give it my all because it's not what I really want to be doing."

"You better not, or Kenpachi will cut you down himself."

"Tch…" Ichigo turned back to the cooking while thinking about the things he learned about Kenpachi from listening to other people talk about him, or their blatant fear. Perhaps this was a man that Ichigo could stand to serve under.

…

"Ichi!!!"

Ichigo jerked away as something small and speedy launched onto his bed and landed on his chest. He let out a grunt and tried to bat Yachiru away, but she latched onto him and refused to let go.

"Ichi, Ken-chan is waiting for breakfast!"

"What am I, his slave?" Ichigo grumbled and grudgingly got out of bed.

Ichigo was the 4th seat of the 11th division, or as Ikkaku and the other men called it, the 'Kenpachi' division. Ichigo called it the 'stupid-piece-of-shit-who-won't-leave-him-alone' division, but it was the same thing. He didn't mind Yachiru who was sweet (when she wanted to be) and caring (if she liked you), but Kenpachi really got on his nerves.

When Ichigo wasn't doing something with Yachiru, Kenpachi demanded his time. Sometimes even if he was around both Yachiru and Kenpachi, the captain did something to get on Ichigo's nerves. What aggravated Ichigo the most was that he didn't think the captain even knew how much he irritated Ichigo.

It was small things at first, like when he made Yachiru something to eat, Kenpachi wanted something as well. Then he started asking for things even when Yachiru didn't want them herself or if Kenpachi just didn't want to do it. It made Ichigo pissed off because he felt like he was Kenpachi's slave even though he was a seated officer.

The last time he ignored one of the orders Kenpachi forcibly dragged him back to the kitchen and made him cook. Ichigo had an idea that it was probably because none of the other shinigami in the division could cook, but that still didn't give Zaraki the right to make him do it.

Kenpachi was already in the kitchen and had a cup of coffee in front of him as he stared blankly at nothing. He wasn't a morning person, but Yachiru was and she always insisted on waking him up. Hopefully some of Ichigo's delicious breakfast would wake him up, as well as some delicious Ichigo.

The 11th division captain shook his head a little at the last thought and frowned a little. Sleep deprivation must be getting to him. He ignored the fact that he got a good eight hours of sleep last night.

A rumpled and yet still attractive Ichigo made his way into the kitchen with Yachiru hanging off of his hand and swinging. Kenpachi smirked and began to order Ichigo around. Maybe mornings weren't so bad.

…

There was an eleventh division party going on and Ichigo was the only one who wasn't drunk out of his mind. He hadn't even taken a single drink because he didn't like the way alcohol affected him. The last time he drank he woke up next to a man named Kaien, completely naked. His ass wasn't sore so he knew that he hadn't gotten fucked, but there was still residue on the both of them that indicated a lot still happened. So he didn't drink. Even Yachiru had drunk a little bit and she was passed out on Ichigo, curled up on his chest with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yachiru really does need a mom." Kenpachi told Ichigo knowingly and leered at him.

"I'm not a girl." Ichigo growled and Kenpachi snorted.

"That doesn't mean you can't be her mom." He reached over and brushed against Ichigo's hair, making Ichigo pull away with a scowl.

"I love Yachiru; I just don't like the 'daddy' that comes with her."

Kenpachi chuckled and pulled away to take another long swig of sake. "You will."

"Cocky bastard." Ichigo grumbled.

Ichigo ended up having to take Yachiru and Kenpachi to their rooms. He tucked Yachiru in first and pressed a kiss to her brow before dealing with Kenpachi who was much more difficult.

Kenpachi didn't seem to care that Ichigo wasn't female and kept groping his ass despite how many times Ichigo refuted him.

"C'mon, Ichi, I'll be gentle." Kenpachi promised with a drunken slur and tried to kiss Ichigo's neck, but Ichigo dodged him and tried to get him through the door to his room without getting pinned against it.

"You are so going to regret this in the morning." Ichigo muttered under his breath and finally maneuvered Kenpachi inside and led him to his futon.

Ichigo was about to quickly leave when Kenpachi grabbed his wrist and dragged him down. Ichigo yelped as he was rolled underneath the large shinigami and shoved at his chest. Kenpachi ignored him and bent down to finally capture Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo froze as Kenpachi's strong tongue thrust into his mouth and squirmed frantically. Kenpachi moved his mouth down to suck at Ichigo's neck while Ichigo continued to try and escape.

"Get off, Kenpachi!"

"Mm…Ichigo…" Kenpachi nuzzled Ichigo's hair and then slumped over him with a snore.

Ichigo was slightly mollified at the response and tried to get away from the sleeping Kenpachi, but Kenpachi held onto him tightly.

"Love you, Ichigo." Kenpachi murmured in his sleep and rolled over, finally releasing Ichigo who was now glued to the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"Love?" Ichigo whispered before forcing himself to get up and go to his own rooms, but not without a backwards glance at Kenpachi.

…

The next day neither Kenpachi nor Ichigo mentioned what had happened the night before, and Ichigo doubted that Kenpachi even remembered. He took care of Yachiru as usual and then sparred a little with Ikkaku and Yumichika before heading to the eleventh division's bathing facility. There was usually no one there, except for sometimes Yumichika, because they didn't consider hygiene to be as important as fighting and bleeding.

That was why he was surprised when he finally relaxed into the bath, another figure showed up. He tensed as he immediately recognized Kenpachi and tried to figure a way to get out of the situation without making it seem like he left because of Kenpachi.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi was still wearing his eye patch, but his hair was down and it looked surprisingly sexy. Ichigo found his eyes moving downwards as he took in the sight of Kenpachi in just a towel. He quickly looked up again and turned red at Kenpachi's smirk.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I've seen better," Ichigo replied and was pleased to see a flare of irritation go through Kenpachi's eyes.

"Who?" he demanded, even as he discarded his towel- making Ichigo quickly look away- and slipped into the bath.

"Nobody you would know." Ichigo said airily and moved to get out of the pool but Kenpachi grabbed his arm.

"Tell me."

Ichigo was slightly taken aback at the look in Kenpachi's golden eye. He jerked his arm free with a frown and grabbed his own towel so he wouldn't be exposing himself even more to Kenpachi.

"I told you, it's nobody you would know." He managed to actually get out of the pool this time before Kenpachi abruptly stood and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and yanked him back down.

Kenpachi ignored Ichigo's curses and struggles and pulled Ichigo so he was sitting in Kenpachi's lap with his back to his chest. He propped his chin on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo calmed slightly because Kenpachi was purposefully keeping his groin away from Ichigo's ass.

"Was this guy that's better then me somebody you're sleeping with?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to pretend they weren't in as intimate of a position as they were. "I was just teasing you, Kenpachi. You're the strongest guy around. And what do you care who I sleep with?"

Kenpachi said nothing and instead just tightened his hold on Ichigo. He rubbed his nose against Ichigo's neck and lightly dragged his teeth along the muscle where his neck met his shoulder.

"I saw the way you looked at me." Kenpachi murmured huskily into Ichigo's ear. He gripped Ichigo's hips and slid them back slightly so he could feel Kenpachi's hardness pressing into him. Ichigo inhaled sharply. He still had the towel on, but it was barely on him because of the struggle and the water loosening its hold.

Kenpachi slid his hands down and eased the towel off of him slowly, making sure that Ichigo had a chance to protest if he wanted to. The only sound that came from Ichigo was when he drew in a shaky breath. Emboldened, Kenpachi parted Ichigo's legs and dragged his hand up the soft thigh to discover for himself that Ichigo was erect.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi licked the shell of Ichigo's ear and kissed his ear and then cheek. Ichigo tilted his head to the side and their mouths met in a slightly awkward, but deep kiss.

When they parted, Ichigo was panting slightly and achingly hard. He slid off of Kenpachi- earning a displeased growl in response- and then moved to face Kenpachi. He straddled Kenpachi's laps and brought their erections together with a pleasure groan. Kenpachi moved his arms around Ichigo as he entangled his hands in Kenpachi's hair and kissed him again.

Ichigo was giddy with lust and nipped at Kenpachi's lips sharply before darting his tongue into his mouth and tasting him. Kenpachi hesitated only for a moment as he took in the aggressive side of Ichigo and then kissed him back just as ferociously.

Rocking his hips shamelessly, Ichigo's breath quickened in pleasure at the sensation of their cocks sliding together. Kenpachi sensed his growing desire and stilled Ichigo's hips with his hands, making Ichigo groan in protest.

"I need you." Kenpachi said seriously, but with lust tainting his words.

"So let me move!" Ichigo said in exasperation and tried to move his hips but nails dug into him in warning.

"No, I mean…" Kenpachi moved his hips to illustrate what he meant and Ichigo shivered as his thick cock pressed against his entrance and slid between his buttocks.

"Oh." Ichigo turned red at the thought of Kenpachi inside of him. "But, that's… don't we need some preparation for that?"

"Yes." Kenpachi frowned and then stood up, forcing Ichigo to wrap his legs and arms around him or risk falling. Kenpachi held him securely and stepped out of the baths, making his way to the shower area.

Ichigo shivered slightly at the change in temperature and yelped as he was set down on the bench of the locker room. Kenpachi grabbed two robes and some towels and threw them on the floor before lowering Ichigo down onto the make shift bedding. He kissed Ichigo deeply before pulling away again and standing up.

"Hold on a second."

Ichigo scowled as Kenpachi left him, taking his body heat with him. But instead of waiting for him to come back, he made himself comfortable on the little next and began to stroke his erection slowly. Kenpachi nearly dropped the bottle of lotion when he came back, but managed to collect himself and dropped to his knees to cover Ichigo's body with his own.

Kenpachi reluctantly drew away to uncap the bottle of lotion and poured a liberal amount on his fingers. He spread Ichigo's legs apart with his other hand and took a second to enjoy the sight before rubbing his fingers along Ichigo's crack and to his entrance.

"This isn't going to sting, is it?" Ichigo asked uncertainly and gestured at the lotion. "I don't want to put something inside of me that's going to hurt that bad."

"I don't think it's the lotion you should be worried about." Kenpachi said and gestured at his erection which was easily eight inches long and very thick.

Ichigo frowned. "I- I know, but I don't want to have some chemical burn inside my ass in addition to…to what other things that will hurt." He finished lamely, making Kenpachi chuckle.

"It's unscented, it shouldn't hurt you."

Ichigo still looked uncertain, but nodded and Kenpachi slipped a finger inside of Ichigo. Ichigo shifted slightly at the uncomfortable feeling, but with the lotion it wasn't painful. Kenpachi pumped it in and out of him a couple of times before adding a second finger.

This time Ichigo bit his lip a little. That was more then uncomfortable. Kenpachi's fingers were long and calloused, and Ichigo could swear he could feel every single knuckle of his fingers.

Kenpachi leaned over and pressed kissed along Ichigo's inner thigh and dug his teeth into a tender spot, making Ichigo gasp and thrust his hips up slightly. Kenpachi's golden eye dilated at the image and he hastily added a third finger.

"Ah…" Ichigo groaned at the pain and rubbed his head against the towels to try and distract himself from it.

Kenpachi noticed and leaned down to nuzzle Ichigo's cock before licking the underside of it where his vein pulsed.

"Fuck!" Ichigo arched his back and cried out at the pleasure while Kenpachi simultaneously spread his fingers apart and rubbed against his prostate. "Th-that's enough! Please just fuck me already!"

Kenpachi didn't have to be told twice. He removed his fingers and poured a very generous amount on his hand and slathered his erection with it. Despite the amount of pleasure he got from fighting Ichigo, for his first time he didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily for fear of Ichigo not wanting to do it again. There would be other times to discover Ichigo's limits.

So instead of penetrating Ichigo in a single rough thrust, he slowly guided his aching cock to Ichigo's tight hole and pushed forward.

The result was instantaneous as Ichigo's eyes widened and he cried out. He automatically tried to move away from the sudden pain, but Kenpachi held his hips firmly and steadily pushed forward.

"Ow…" Ichigo groaned his complaint and arched his spine in an attempt to relieve the agonizing pressure.

"Still worried about the lotion?" Kenpachi said teasingly, but the strain in his voice was apparent as he fought his body for self control. He wanted to thrust into Ichigo so badly, but Ichigo was shaking and already had troubles dealing with the intrusion.

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled and clenched his eyes shut as Kenpachi jerked his hips, sliding the rest of the way inside. "AH! Fuck that hurts. Did you stick your sword inside of me instead?" Ichigo complained, making Kenpachi chuckle.

"Don't tempt me."

He began to pull out and Ichigo cursed again.

"Fuck! Hold still you asshole!"

Kenpachi barely managed a nod and dropped his head down to rest against Ichigo's as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Ichigo shifted experimentally and Kenpachi hissed.

"You better hold still too or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Just…" Ichigo gritted his teeth and moved again slightly. "Let me get used to it."

"Fucking hell…" Kenpachi couldn't hold back any longer, not when Ichigo was squirming like that against him.

He slid out completely and jerked his hips forward, entering Ichigo in one smooth thrust. Ichigo cried out and dug his nails into the towels. He bit his lower lip to try and distract himself from the pain, but Kenpachi leaned down and kissed him, lightly nipping his lips.

"Ken-Kenpachi!" Ichigo's entire body quivered as Kenpachi pushed his knees to his chest and pistoned in and out of him.

"That's right, say my name, bitch." Kenpachi growled and bent to kiss Ichigo but was promptly smacked.

"Don't call me that you bastard!"

Kenpachi's golden eye flared and a twisted grin formed on his face as he reached up to yank off his eye patch.

"AGH!!!" Ichigo threw his head back and his hips twitched sporadically as pleasure overwhelmed him. "Yes! Oh fuck, YES!"

Kenpachi pressed a messy kiss to his neck and bit down as their reiatsu clashed together.

"Right there!" Ichigo cried out and wrapped his legs around Kenpachi's waist to encourage him deeper. "You fucking demon, HIT IT THERE!"

Kenpachi chuckled darkly and began to speed up, slamming hard enough into Ichigo that they slid across the tiled floor. Ichigo cursed and twisted his body so his head was near a bench and reached up to grab it, bracing himself for Kenpachi's powerful thrusts.

Reaching up to grab the edge of the bench, Kenpachi used it as leverage to fuck Ichigo even harder. Ichigo screamed as his body spasmed and Kenpachi moved one hand down to hold his hips, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin in an effort to comfort him. Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's hand and shoved it to where he wanted it the most.

With a smirk, Kenpachi pumped Ichigo in time with his thrusts. Ichigo moaned and let his head drop against the towels with a thump. He grabbed Kenpachi's hair roughly and dragged his head down, slamming their mouths together painfully. But neither of them minded. Kenpachi lapped up the blood from where his teeth dug into Ichigo's lips and purred at the taste.

"Kenpachi!!!" Ichigo finally came, his insides spasming around Kenpachi who snarled in pleasure and began to thrust erratically. "Not inside of me!" Ichigo moaned in complaint, but Kenpachi was too far gone to hear him and with one last slam of his hips, he filled Ichigo with his orgasm.

Ichigo shuddered at the odd sensation and punched Kenpachi in the arm with what energy he had left, which wasn't much at all. Kenpachi ignored the attempted violence and instead kissed Ichigo languidly while stroking his sides.

"That was great. Let's do it again." Kenpachi announced while he was still inside of Ichigo. Ichigo cringed and squirmed away, inhaling sharply when Kenpachi slipped out of him.

"Not now." Ichigo moaned in complaint, but Kenpachi was persistent.

"Later, then." He murmured and picked Ichigo up to walk over to the showers. Ichigo was too tired to protest, but secretly enjoyed having Kenpachi rinse him off. Sweat, semen and blood swirled around the drain as they washed up. Ichigo tensed as Kenpachi slipped fingers into his entrance, but Kenpachi pressed a soft kiss to his wet hair and Ichigo relaxed again.

Despite his reawakened hard on, Kenpachi didn't pressure Ichigo into doing anything more, to his credit. But as Kenpachi washed his own erect member, Ichigo took it into his hands and pumped it. Kenpachi shuddered and grabbed the top of the shower stall as Ichigo fell to his knees and took his throbbing organ into his mouth.

He tasted clean and slightly soapy despite having rinsed off, but Ichigo preferred it over to what it might have tasted like before. Ichigo explored Kenpachi's cock in a strange state of fascination, cupping his balls and lightly squeezing them as he experimentally applied pressure to the large vein on his cock.

Kenpachi shuddered, his grip on the shower stall getting so tight that the metal started to bend. Ichigo smirked at how much he had Kenpachi under control and began to bob his head.

That seemed to be as much as Kenpachi could handle because suddenly he was being lifted up and pressed against the wall of the shower stall before he was roughly entered.

Ichigo cried out and scratched his nails down Kenpachi's chest at the sudden penetration and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Kenpachi's neck. Kenpachi grunted at the pain and began to thrust in and out of Ichigo quickly, without pausing to let Ichigo adjust.

Despite the pain, Ichigo was getting off on it. The amount of pleasure and emotions he was experiencing from their coupling set his body on fire. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's shoulders. Kenpachi nuzzled his wet hair and kissed his ear in a sweet gesture. Euphoria overwhelmed Ichigo and three words he honestly felt seemed to leave his mouth without his permission.

"I love you."

Kenpachi paused for only a second that it took for him to pull away and study Ichigo's face. Ichigo turned red and was immediately embarrassed.

"Never mind! I didn't mean it!" He tried to bury his face in his hands and wanted to run away, but that was hard to do when Kenpachi was balls-deep inside of his ass.

Kenpachi growled and yanked Ichigo's hands away from his face, keeping their bodies together with just the strength of his hips.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned his head away from Ichigo, but his chin was gripped roughly and he was yanked back around again.

Chapped, but not rough lips pressed against his gently and Ichigo's eyes widened. The kiss was sweet and coaxing rather then hard and biting. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and he entangled his fingers in Kenpachi's hair.

Kenpachi pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting them until Ichigo licked his lips.

"I love you too, idiot."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo yelled and then Kenpachi was moving again. It was just as rough and passionate as ever and they both came quickly. When they were through, Kenpachi had to dry Ichigo off and dressed him before lifting the exhausted man into his arms and going to his quarters.

"Ken-chan!" Kenpachi didn't have to look to know that it was Yachiru who landed lightly on his shoulders. She peaked over at the sleeping Ichigo and gave a large smile. "Mommy!"

"Do you love your mom, Yachiru?"

She nodded. "Do you love Ichi-berry too?"

"Yeah."

Yachiru stayed with them until Kenpachi slid Ichigo into his bed and began to undress them.

"Yuck! Are you guys going to do parent things?"

Kenpachi snorted but nodded. "Why don't you get some ice cream from Yumichika?"

"Ice cream!" She was gone in a flash.

Kenpachi shook his head with a fond grin and returned to his task of undressing Ichigo. Clothes got in the way too much and Kenpachi didn't want to have to keep buying Ichigo new ones every time they had sex. Therefore, Ichigo would sleep naked. Of course he couldn't walk around naked because then others would see him, but when they were in their bedroom, Ichigo would always be naked.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo half woke up as Kenpachi pulled the covers over him.

"Go back to sleep."

He undressed himself and slid in beside Ichigo, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and adjusting the both of them so they were in a comfortable position.

"'K, love you." He said with a yawn and soon began to snore softly again.

Kenpachi smiled and kissed his head lightly.

"I love you too."

**LINE**

**I really didn't MEAN for it to be sappy, but this couple practically writes itself! On that, I'm not joking. Although I wouldn't call them canon by any means, I see a lot of potential for great chemistry between them. **


	47. ShiroIchi My King

**Pairing: Shirosaki x Ichigo**

**Like with my KenpachixIchigo collection, I am merging the ShirosakixIchigo collection in this one. **

**To **Blacksenbonzakura2, who I can't reply to via email: I may write another mommy!Ichigo story or ficlet, but it won't be soon because I have a lot of other stories that I have planned and are already in progress on my computer. But yes, I do plan on writing one.

**Summary: Set in the zanpakuto rebellion filler arc. Shirosaki gets pissed that Zangetsu is attacking Ichigo and Ichigo sees his protective side. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri, thank you!**

My King

To say that Shirosaki was pissed was an understatement. Zangetsu was attacking their king, _his _king. That wasn't something that Shirosaki was going to let happen.

As Ichigo staggered to his feet and Zangetsu raised his sword yet again, Shirosaki forcefully took over Ichigo's body and yanked Ichigo into his inner world.

Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes to see his inner hollow crouched over him with a leer.

"Wakey wakey, King."

"Fuck off Shiro." Ichigo groaned and rolled onto his stomach, trying to push himself to his feet. But Shirosaki wasn't going to have any of that and shoved Ichigo flat on his back and pinned his wrists above his head while straddling his waist.

"I don't like it when you call me that."

"Would you prefer horse?"

"Nooo." Shirosaki drew the vowel out and leaned down to nuzzle the side of Ichigo's face.

"Shirosaki."

"That's better." Shirosaki hummed and nipped lightly at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo was somewhat used to Shirosaki's molestations, but he was not in the mood for it when there were battles to fight and he just knew Shirosaki was taking over his body.

"Get off."

"No, I'm busy right now."

"Get off!"

"No." Shirosaki shifted his grip on Ichigo's wrists to one hand and used the other to rip Ichigo's shirt open and dipped his head down to lick a trail down his stomach.

"Just stop already!" Ichigo snapped in irritation and tried to kick Shirosaki but his leg was grabbed and then immobilized as Shirosaki undid his hakama and yanked it down.

"Oi!"

Ichigo frowned at the action and forced himself not to squirm underneath Shirosaki's leering gaze. Shirosaki had never taken it this far before and it was making Ichigo angry.

"Fuck off!"

"I like it when you're angry king. It's so much better then when you're getting your ass kicked around."

"Shiro…"

The rest of the name was cut off as Shirosaki slammed his lips over Ichigo's. Ichigo recoiled at the pain and his bloody lip, but Shirosaki pried his jaw open with his strong fingers and licked at the blood with a satisfied purr.

Ichigo managed to jerk his head to the side and spit the blood out while glaring at Shirosaki.

"You're such a bastard."

"What does that make ya, King?" Shirosaki asked as he released Ichigo's wrists and flipped Ichigo onto his stomach before yanking Ichigo's hakama off the rest of the way.

"I- I'm…" Ichigo furrowed his brow and tried to think of what he was going to say as Shirosaki stroked his erection and licked patterns on his back.

"You're mine, that's what ya are."

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled and hissed as two fingers entered him, wiggling around and spreading apart with no regards to Ichigo's pain.

"Just let me take care of ya king."

The fingers pulled out of him and Shirosaki undid his own hakama and pulled out his already leaking erection. Ichigo hissed as Shirosaki pressed the head of his cock against his tight hole and then jerked forward as Shirosaki pushed past the first barrier of resistance.

"Calm down Ichi, ya are just fine." Shirosaki murmured into his neck and dug his fingers into Ichigo's slim hips.

"Gh…" Ichigo didn't answer as he clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain. Shirosaki growled as he slid in the rest of the way and only held still for a moment before moving within him harshly.

"Ah!"

"Remember that ya wanted this Ichigo." Shirosaki murmured into his ear and slid his hand to Ichigo's hard dick to ease some of the pain. "Ya want this, and ya want me."

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled and pushed his hips back to meet Shirosaki's thrusts.

"Admit that ya are mine king." Shirosaki whispered into his ear and snapped his hips forward, making Ichigo cry out.

"I'm not yours!" Ichigo yelled and then frowned as he realized that he was supposed to remember something. What was it?

"Fuck king, don't go day dreaming now." Shirosaki growled huskily and picked up his pace. Ichigo inhaled sharply and arched his back.

Where was Zangetsu? Zangetsu…

His eyes shot open as he remember and began to struggle.

"Fucking bastard!"

"What is it now king, was I too hard on ya?"

"You can't have it, you can't have it!" Ichigo screamed even as Shirosaki sucked on his neck and moved roughly within him.

"I won't let you have my body!"

"Who says that's what I way going for, King?" Shirosaki purred and gripped Ichigo's erection. Shirosaki pumped Ichigo almost to the point of pain and Ichigo cried out, digging his nails into the buildings of his sideways world.

"I won't let you get your way!"

"I already am King." Shirosaki bit into Ichigo's neck and their reiatsu entwined as Ichigo screamed in agony and pleasure. Shirosaki came first with a guttural cry but continued to rock his hips until Ichigo convulsed and released his orgasm all over Shirosaki's hand and his stomach.

Ichigo panted from exertion as he was finally able to gain control of himself in the outside world and ripped off the mask.

"King, no!" Shirosaki screamed and grabbed at Ichigo's shoulders desperately and tried to cling onto him.

"Ya can't fight him, let me!"

"I won't fall for your tricks!"

Ichigo dissolved underneath Shirosaki and Shirosaki was left staring at the space where he used to be.

In the outer world, the hollow's armor shattered off of Ichigo and he tried to stay conscious from the injuries he still had from earlier, and the damage Shirosaki had done in his inner world.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo whispered, wondering where his sword was and wanting to know if his zanpakuto hated him so much he wouldn't stop Shirosaki from doing those things. He needed his sword. Needed him so bad.

He took a shaky step forward and reached his hand out. "Zan…ge..."

He fell onto the ground, unconscious. Muramasa stared down at him and tried to understand Ichigo's baffling plural souls.

In Ichigo's inner world, Shirosaki screamed out in rage at having his ability to defend and protect his king taken away from him. Ichigo was unconscious now, and neither of them could protect him. He glared down at his dick which was still covered in fluid from their exchange, as thought it had been at fault.

"Idiot king." He mumbled and tucked himself in before cocking his head to the side. A crazy grin spread across his face and he laughed.

"Time for round two."

**LINE**

**I love ShirosakixIchigo… and since they repeatedly say Shirosaki is a separate soul, I guess it isn't self-cest, is it? ** **But I'm sure that is still arguable since he is a manifestation, but whatever, I'm still going to write it!**

**For those that I know are curious, I AM going to be writing a Muramasa x Ichigo as well as a Zangetsu x Ichigo that's placed in the filler verse.**


	48. RenIchi KaieIchi ShuuIchi IkkaIchi

Anon: BlackSenbonzakura2- I really do love all my reviewers, so it's nice to here you say that =) And I agree, there is something about MuramasaxIchigo that gives me the shivers (in a good way).

**Pairings: Renji x Ichigo, Shuhei x Ichigo, Kaien x Ichigo, Ikkaku x Ichigo**

**This is one of the more popular requests that I wanted to tackle right away. The request was made by Ruid who wanted something written similar to Ichigo's hole with Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei and Kaien (who wasn't killed, just his wife was). Ichigo is already dead and therefore permanently residing in Soul Society. Rukia mentioned to Renji that Ichigo got a tattoo and he told Ikkaku, Shuhei and Kaien. Now they are on a hunt to find out what and where Ichigo's tattoo is/located. **

**Warnings for bondage and rape- the type where Ichigo doesn't want it at first but eventually gives in to the pleasure (which was specifically requested).**

**For those who don't want to read the rape, and want to start reading it where Ichigo begins to enjoy it, I will mark the section with a -1- where the non con begins, and then another -1- when he begins to enjoy it. I do not think that anybody who has been raped asks for it, or if they enjoy it then it isn't rape. Rape is very serious; this is just a rape fantasy that isn't meant to be realistic. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thanks! **

Ichigo's Tattoo

"Ichigo got a _what_!?" Renji shouted incredulously while Rukia just calmly sipped her tea.

"There's no need to shout, it's not that big of a deal." She said airily and ignored the wide eyed look on Renji's face.

"Where!? And of what!?"

"Hm, I don't know." Rukia said and tapped her chin with her finger.

"You- you…" Renji spluttered, and then stood abruptly from the table they were sitting at and stormed out of the house.

Rukia grinned mischievously and chuckled evilly to herself. It went exactly as she planned.

…

"Hey Shūhei!" Renji shouted out and Shūhei turned to glance at the other soul reaper who came running up to him.

"What is it Abarai?"

"Guess what Ichigo got?"

"A maid's outfit?" Shūhei asked hopefully, but Renji shook his head. "Then what?"

"A tattoo!"

"What!?" Shūhei and another voice said in unison. They glanced over to see Kaien Shiba gaping at them incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Kaien crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "We are talking about _our _Ichigo, aren't we?"

"Rukia told me."

After all, Ichigo told Rukia almost everything. Ichigo still kept a lot of himself hidden away from others, but he was still pretty close to Rukia.

"So what is it?" Shūhei asked, his interest peaked as he begun to imagine Ichigo and the tattoo.

Renji shrugged. "I don't even know where it is."

"Hm…" Kaien and Shūhei looked disappointed, but a dangerous glint went through Kaien's eyes.

"Let's asked Ikkaku."

"Why?" Renji asked suspiciously, wondering if there was something between Ikkaku and Ichigo that he didn't know about.

"Ichigo spars with Ikkaku a lot, he might have taken off his shirt and Ikkaku saw it."

Shūhei shrugged.

"We might as well ask."

They walked to the eleventh division sparring area and waved at Ikkaku who was fighting six other men. He easily kicked their asses and let his spear rest on his shoulder as he glanced at the three approaching him.

"Yo."

"Hey Ikkaku, do you know where Ichigo's tattoo is?"

Ikkaku stared at him as different scenarios went through his head of Ichigo's tattoo…all of which had the number 'one' tattooed on him, as a demonstration of Ikkaku's ownership of him. He was shaken out of his fantasy by Renji waving his hand in front of his face.

"What? No…I don't."

"Tch." Renji crossed his arms over his chest. "There's gotta be a way we can find out."

"We could just strip him and find out." Ikkaku interjected and the others nodded enthusiastically, but Kaien brought them down.

"He would never let us do that."

"What if we knock him out first?" Shuhei suggested.

"You mean like, put something in his drink?" Renji began to smirk slowly. "That would work… Berry-tan is naïve enough to not suspect something."

"Get Shunsui to do it when they go drinking together, he's always yammering on about how Ichigo needs to get laid."

…

Ichigo was adorable when he was unconscious. His brow was slightly tense, but more relaxed then usual. His lips were slightly parted and very soft. He shifted slightly and moaned when Kaien picked him up from Shunsui's place, with a disapproving glance from Jushiro.

They decided before hand that they would use Kaien's house as a base of operations because it was pretty isolated in the middle of the woods and no one would bother him. Shūhei, Renji and Ikkaku were already there and they stood eagerly when Kaien came in with Ichigo and set him on the bed.

"How should we start?" Shūhei asked and reached out a hand to touch Ichigo's hair when he began to stir.

"Fuck! He must be fighting it off already!" Renji cursed Ichigo's high reiatsu.

"What should we do then?" Shūhei hissed.

"Tie him up!" Ikkaku ordered.

Kaien nodded and grabbed Ichigo's wrists, dragging them up above his head and securing them there with a kido spell.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and the four males were treated to his brown depths. He looked confused for a moment and he tried to move his hands but found they were stuck. He blinked and looked above his head to see them secured there and his expression darkened.

-1-

"What the fuck!?" He yelled and began to twist around frantically, his legs sliding on the bed sheets as he scrambled for leverage.

The four men exchanged a glance as they came to a decision. Renji stepped forward first and grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair, forcing the lithe shinigami to arch his back as Renji leaned down and kissed him hungrily. His yelps of protests were muffled by Renji's mouth and his legs began to kick frantically as he tried to pull away.

Kaien stepped forward and grabbed one of his feet while Ikkaku grabbed the other. Ichigo tried to jerk them away but he was unable to. Shūhei took advantage of Ichigo's distraction and grabbed his shirt, untying the belt quickly and ripping it open to reveal his pale, creamy skin marked with white scars. Ichigo shuddered as Shūhei pinched his nipple and twisted his torso.

Renji pulled away from Ichigo's mouth and began to place wet kisses on his neck as he moved downward.

"Stop it!" Ichigo screamed but none of the men listened to him.

Kaien let go of Ichigo's foot and reached for the belt of his hakama. Ichigo lifted his hips and tried to move them away, but Kaien easily undid them and slipped them down. His mouth worried the dip of Ichigo's hip as Ikkaku ripped them off the rest of the way and he brought his hand up to cup Ichigo's limp dick and coax it into hardness.

"Fuck, stop!!!" Ichigo writhed in their grasps and he whimpered as Renji nibbled on his ear and Shūhei bit his nipple. "Please!"

All of them hesitated for a moment and glanced at each other, but quickly gained their confidence back as Ichigo gasped at what Kaien was doing.

"Do you have lube here somewhere?" Ikkaku asked Kaien as he looked around the bedroom. "I don't want to damage him permanently."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Ichigo yelled, his brown eyes glaring at Ikkaku who smirked and ran his finger over the bottom of Ichigo's erection to his slit where he was already leaking precum.

"Just get some lotion out of the bathroom." Kaien said before he leaned down and sucked on the head of Ichigo's hard cock.

Ichigo groaned and bucked his hips up into the feeling. Renji untied his hakama as he kissed Ichigo, and brought out his engorged member which was already throbbing painfully. He gripped Ichigo's chin tightly and held him firmly as he slid his erection past his lips.

Ichigo tried to turn his head away, but Shūhei had pushed his hakama down as well and was dragging the tip across Ichigo's cheek. Tears trickled down Ichigo's cheek and he gave a muffled sob as Renji forced his cock past Ichigo's gag reflex and thrust in and out of his mouth.

"Oi." Shūhei frowned and pushed Renji's shoulder. "Don't gag him too much or you'll make him get sick." He stroked Ichigo's hair and pumped his erection over Ichigo's face, leaving a slimy trail as he rubbed against him.

Renji growled, but did as he was asked and didn't thrust quite as forcefully. Ikkaku had returned from the bathroom and spread Ichigo's legs apart, securing them to the bed posts with the discarded belts. Ichigo tried to close his legs at least to the knees, but Ikkaku moved in between his legs and pried them apart. He popped the lid off of the lotion and poured some onto his hand, and Kaien who held his hand out.

"You might want to stop for a little bit, he'll probably want to clamp down on something." Ikkaku warned and Renji reluctantly pulled away.

Ichigo coughed slightly and then cringed as both Ikkaku and Kaien forced a slick finger into him. He bucked his hips to try and escape the pain, but they easily followed him.

"Nooo…" Ichigo whined and tried to get free of the bonds. "Please stop! It hurts!"

"Virgin?" Shūhei questioned and slid down to nuzzle Ichigo's hair and kiss his ear.

Ichigo didn't answer, but his cringes and jolts were enough of one. Renji reached down to Ichigo's neglected erection and stroked him. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut at the pleasure and moaned, but gritted his teeth as Ikkaku and Kaien added another finger each, making four of them inside of him.

"Are you guys even trying to find his hot spot?" Renji hissed, earning himself a dark look from Ikkaku and Kaien.

Ikkaku twisted his fingers roughly and Ichigo cried out, raising his hips off the bed and spasming. He gave Renji a smug look, but Renji was too busy admiring Ichigo's flushed expression to notice.

"That's enough." Kaien said and slipped his fingers out of Ichigo. "Who gets the first go?"

"Nobody!" Ichigo yelled desperately in protest, but he was ignored except for Shūhei petting his hair to try and calm him down.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Renji suggested and Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized they were going to use something like that to decide who was going to rape him first.

"No!" Ichigo shrieked and Shūhei covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Dibs on his mouth." Shuhei said, earning a glare from Renji.

"Two of us can fuck him at the same time while one gets his mouth."

"We can't do doubles right off the back." Kaien said reasonably. "Let's see how he takes one cock and decide if two is going to rip him too badly."

Ichigo tossed his head to try and get Shuhei's hand off, but it didn't work.

"How about Ikkaku goes first while Renji sucks him off, and if he's okay then we'll see if I can enter." Kaien suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

Ikkaku slather his erection with the lotion and pressed Ichigo's legs apart as he lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance. Renji bent over and sucked at Ichigo's cock as a distraction as Ikkaku pressed in.

Ichigo's entire body went taunt and managed to get away from Shuhei's hand as Ikkaku began to fill him.

"AH!" He screamed in pain and the belts around his ankles snapped as he finally managed to get free. He tried to bring his feet up to kick Ikkaku away, but he only succeeded in sliding them against Ikkaku's slick body and was unable to get purchase.

"Stop, please! It hurts too much!!!"

Ikkaku grunted at the almost painful sensation of Ichigo clamping around him and thrust in the rest of the way. Ichigo let out a low sob before he bit his lower lip to stifle the sound. He turned his head to the side and buried his face into the bedding as his body trembled from pain and shock.

"Ikkaku…" Shūhei said uncertainly and stroked Ichigo's neck. "This is too much for him. He's bleeding already." Ikkaku glanced down at the place where he and Ichigo met and frowned at the slight trickled of blood but shook his head.

"He's staring to relax a little." He demonstrated by rocking his hips forward, making Ichigo jolt in a way that wasn't entirely associated with pain. Ikkaku started to pull out and Ichigo winced.

"Wait!" He cried out and Ikkaku paused, glancing down at Ichigo who was no longer crying, but his cheeks were still damp. "Not… not yet…"

Ikkaku shifted his hips slightly and Ichigo hissed.

"F-fuck…If you aren't going to stop, can't you wait? Please?" Ichigo begged and shifted in discomfort.

Ikkaku frowned, but nodded and held still as Ichigo took shaky breaths and gasped as Renji's swallowed around him. Shūhei and Kaien began to fully undress as Ichigo got used to it. Renji bobbed his head up and down and Ichigo moaned, lifting his hips up and then spasming as he unknowingly made Ikkaku brush against his prostate.

With a smirk, Ikkaku withdrew from Ichigo completely and then thrust back in. Ichigo shuddered and his knees shook in both pleasure and pain.

"Fuck you're tight." Ikkaku murmured and bent over Renji's head to kiss Ichigo.

Ichigo's brow furrowed, but he didn't turn his head away as Ikkaku snuck his tongue into his mouth. Ichigo bit down sharply and blood instantly filled his mouth, but Ikkaku barely flinched. Instead he pulled away slowly and smirked before pulling out completely, leaving Ichigo gaping and twitching, before slamming into him hard enough for Ichigo to smack his head against the wall.

"Ngh…" Ichigo moaned and tugged at his wrists to try and find a more comfortable position. Shuhei knelt on the bed again and held Ichigo's jaw firmly so he was unable to bite down before sliding his cock into Ichigo's pouty mouth.

He shuddered at the wet warmth surrounding him and had to fight the urge to thrust madly. Ichigo gagged at the slightly bitter fluid and tried to push the organ out of his mouth with his tongue, but it only made Shūhei moan in pleasure.

"It seems like he's taking it well enough." Kaien muttered and grabbed the lotion to cover his erection before turning Ichigo partially onto his side.

Ikkaku shifted and raised Ichigo's leg over his shoulder and kissed his knee while Kaien guided himself to Ichigo's stretched entrance. Renji swallowed him whole as Kaien pressed inward.

Ichigo arched his back and screamed around Shūhei's erection. Luckily Shūhei managed to pull out fast enough before Ichigo bit down. Ichigo turned his head into the pillow and began to sob as Kaien slowly pressed himself into him.

Shūhei frowned in concern and stroked his hair.

"I think you should stop." Shūhei said uncertainly and winced as Ichigo cried out after Kaien finally managed to get all of himself inside of him.

"Once he gets used to it he'll love it." Kaien said confidentially and rubbed Ichigo's back. "Fuck, it feels great to be inside of him.

"P-please stop…" Ichigo whimpered and his eyes were red from crying. "I promise I won't tell if you just let me go."

"We were planning on using a memory modifier anyway." Ikkaku informed him, making Ichigo grin.

"I thought we were friends!"

"But we wanted to be more then friends." Kaien murmured and looked down at Ichigo fondly. "We love you."

"You sick fucks, you don't rape someone if you really love them!" Ichigo shouted, but it turned into a choked cry as Kaien slowly began to pull out and then push back in.

"STOP! Please stop! It hurts too badly!"

Renji glanced up at Ichigo's pained face and began to bob his head a little faster, applying suction to the head to made Ichigo shudder in pleasure. Shūhei reached up and undid the binds on Ichigo's hands and caught the punch that was thrown at him easily. Ikkaku and Kaien shifted so that Ichigo was straddling Kaien backwards and was lying fully against him. Ikkaku was between his legs, but was leaning back far enough that Renji still had room to suck Ichigo off.

They began to move. Slowly at first, in an attempt to not hurt Ichigo more then they had to. The sensation of another hard cock sliding next to theirs with the tight heat surrounding them made Ikkaku and Kaien ready to come at any moment. But they held off, and began to change the angle of their thrusts to make it enjoyable for Ichigo as well.

"Fuck!" Ichigo's back bowed and his freed hands scrambled at Renji's hair as pleasure consumed him. "Oh fuck!"

"There?" Kaien questioned, whispering huskily into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo knew this was rape, he didn't want it, but his body reacted without his mind's consent. His hips twitched and his cock sang its pleasure as he was thoroughly fucked and sucked.

"I- I can't!" Tears rolled down Ichigo's face for an entirely different reason. He felt so dirty for liking this. So violated.

"Don't cry, Ichigo." Shūhei gripped his chin and licked up his tears before pulling away.

"You like it, don't you?"

"N-no…"

"Liar." Ikkaku hissed and thrust into him harshly, making Ichigo throw his head back and cry out. "Shit, I'm not going to make it much longer."

-1-

Renji pulled away from Ichigo's cock with a wet plop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Then come already and give Shūhei and me a chance."

"Ngh!" Ichigo began to shiver all over as Ikkaku and Kaien thrust in and out of him, timing it smoothly so that his prostate was pressed against continuously.

"Hah…hah…" He panted as Ikkaku finally stilled and something warm and wet filled him.

"I-kkaku…" Ichigo moaned and trembled when Ikkaku kissed his neck and then reluctantly pulled away.

As Renji eagerly took up Ikkaku's vacant position, Kaien came as well. Ichigo made a slight face as Kaien pulled out and come dripped out of him. Renji saw the look and chuckled.

"All that slimy fluid inside of you just makes it easier for us to enter you." He gripped Ichigo's thighs and spread them apart as Shūhei moved behind him. Kaien slid Ichigo onto Shūhei's lap and two cocks were nudging at Ichigo's entrance once more.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and clung onto Renji as he was filled. It was painful, not pleasurable at first, but that soon changed when they began to move. Ichigo didn't even know what he was doing any more, he wasn't even thinking as he took the incentive to raise his hips up and down on Renji and Shūhei's cocks.

Shūhei growled and reached around to Ichigo's chest to pinch his nipples, making Ichigo throw his head back and moan. Shūhei took the opportunity to capture Ichigo's mouth, slipping his tongue inside and tangling it with Ichigo's. Renji sucked on Ichigo's neck and bit down lightly. He scraped his finger nails over Ichigo's nipple, making him buck his hips in response.

In the background, Ikkaku and Kaien began to jerk themselves off to the image Ichigo and the others were making. Renji began to pump Ichigo quickly slowing down occasionally to press the nail of his finger into the slit of Ichigo's erection, rotating it around slightly and making Ichigo moan in pained pleasure.

Ichigo's cock was starting to look raw and sore, but Renji and Shūhei weren't done quite yet. Shūhei reached around and pinched the base of Ichigo's cock cruelly as they continued to piston in and out of him. Ichigo bit his lower lip in frustration and jerked as Shūhei and Renji mimicked each other's thrusts and slammed up into him at the same time.

"AH!" The sharp pain cleared his mind slightly though, and Shūhei and Renji kissed him apologetically before continuing on.

"Please…" Ichigo said through moans. "Let me come!"

"I don't know Shūhei, should we?" Renji asked wickedly and snickered as Ichigo glared at him.

"Well, he has been so good." Shūhei worried his teeth into Ichigo's shoulders and hissed as he began to near his climax. "Fuck… do it now. I want to feel him clamping down on me as I fill him up."

"Ungh…" Ichigo's brow furrowed and he could no longer form coherent speech as Renji began to jerk him off quickly and efficiently.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Kaien had slunk over to them again and was now kissing Ichigo thoroughly. Ichigo gave a moan of surprise and opened his mouth into it. Kaien pulled away and licked his lips just as Ichigo finally reached his climax.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed. His body jerked and spasmed as white fluid covered his stomach and Renji's hand. Just as Shūhei said, Ichigo's passage convulsed around them, tightening until it was almost too hard for them to move.

Renji hissed and snapped his hips forward, growling Ichigo's name as he contributed to the mess inside of Ichigo. Shūhei lasted a little bit longer. He gasped and slumped his head onto Ichigo's shoulder as the intensity hit him. The fresh warmth against his cock from Renji's orgasm felt wonderful and it was just the push he needed to teeter into oblivion.

Ichigo was only half conscious when Renji and Shūhei slipped out of him and laid him down onto the bed gently. Ikkaku had already gone to get a couple of warm, wet towels and they gently cleaned him up. They winced at the amount of blood and semen leaking out of his entrance and were extra careful when it came to cleaning that area up.

It was Kaien who paused and looked over Ichigo closely with a frown.

"Where's his tattoo?" He asked in confusion. The other three halted as well and looked at his completely naked form.

"Tattoo?" Ichigo asked sleepily.

"Rukia said you got a tattoo." Renji said as he helped to finish clean and dry Ichigo off.

"Mm…What? Do you mean that temporary one Yachiru gave me the last time she played with me?"

The four men were silent as they gaped at him. Ichigo cracked open one of his eyes at the silence and scowled.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said innocently in unison and began to maneuver themselves around Ichigo so they were all lying comfortably.

"When I wake up I'm going to fucking kill you all." Ichigo muttered before falling asleep.

The four men froze and looked at his sleeping form, where he appeared to be so soft and innocent.

"Maybe he'll be too sore?" Renji asked uncertainly and the others nodded quickly, but gulped at the thought.

Hell hath no fury like a Strawberry fucked.

**LINE**

**Yeah… I don't even know anymore. **

**Please review!**


	49. KaienIchi Romeo for the Juliet

**Pairing: Kaien x Ichigo**

**For Warrior Nun's birthday, thank you for being a great friend!**

**Anons: **Blacksenbonzakura2- Hyouinmaru is very hot, as so composed! I can see daddy!Hyou, mommy!Ichi and kid!Shiro.

This is L- Yes, there will definitely be more StarkIchi in the future, don't worry! I'm even working on a full-length fic for him and Ichi (in addition to _Stained)_.

**Summary: AU High School Play Ichigo is forced into a female lead's role (Juliet) because he goes to an all-boy's high school. The semes compete for the male lead.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri, thanks very much.**

A Romeo for the Juliet

"I never wanted to go to this school in the first place!" Ichigo snarled to his sympathetic, but amused friends who were listening to his rant.

"I'm not a girl!" Ichigo yelled loudly, making the other students in the cafeteria turn to look at the boisterous group.

Ichigo Kurosaki went to an all boys' high school, and by his amazing logic, deduced that he was indeed male, if his penis wasn't enough of an indication. So it was hard for him to understand why he, Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 year old MALE, was playing the role of Juliet, a female. It didn't make sense.

"Did they cast somebody for Romeo yet?" Renji asked around a mouthful of banana.

"No." Ichigo grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shunsui-sensei said that they're going to be holding auditions all week. I need to be there so he can see who has the most 'chemistry' with me."

Ikkaku patted his back sympathetically while Renji and some of his other male friends stared at him.

"Out of curiosity…is there going to be the kiss?" Kaien asked, his face going white.

"Yes." Something Ichigo was even MORE unhappy about.

The friends exchanged glances and Yumichika moved over to sit by Ichigo to try and placate him. Yumichika was the second option for Juliet, but Ikkaku downright refused to allow his boyfriend be kissed by another guy, because there was no way Ikkaku would be cast as Romeo.

While Yumichika tried to get Ichigo to look on the bright side, Renji and Shuhei were glaring at each other. They both blatantly flirted with Ichigo, which Ichigo was too oblivious to pick up on, and now the rivalry was taken to new levels as now it was a battle for Ichigo's first kiss.

Beside them Kaien was being curiously quiet as he considered the situation. There was no way that he would ever let anyone else kiss Ichigo. He had to win the role of Romeo at all costs, and hopefully win Ichigo's heart as well.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo started a little bit as a rather loud voice interrupted his conversation with Yumichika.

"Zaraki-sempai?" Ikkaku asked in confusion as the captain of the football team walked over to them.

Ichigo stood up immediately and made a break for the exit.

"Get back here Ichigo!" Kenpachi chased after him while the friends stared.

"You don't think he found out, do you?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"Don't think I'll let another man kiss you!!!" Kenpachi shouted loudly as he slammed through the door.

Everybody winced.

"I'm going to go get Ichigo before Kenpachi corners him." Kaien said and dusted off his pants before leaving the gym. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a sprint to try and get to them before Kenpachi managed to pin Ichigo down.

He found them in the music hallway with Ichigo sprawled on the ground and Kenpachi crouched over him. He was leaning down to touch their lips together when Kaien ran at them at full speed and slammed into Kenpachi with both feet. Kenpachi grunted and was flung off of Ichigo who scrambled to his feet and sent a grateful look at Kaien before taking off.

Kenpachi got to his feet and glared at Kaien.

"More competition?" Kenpachi said with a low chuckle. "Good. It would be boring if I didn't have to destroy a few men before getting into his pants."

"Stay the fuck away from Ichigo," Kaien said seriously, with no trace of humor in his voice. "He deserves better then a jock like you who wouldn't care about anything but sex."

"And you want more?" Kenpachi asked with a booming laugh. "Ichigo isn't the type to go for weakling like you. Better give up while you're still in one piece."

He walked past Kaien, purposefully hitting him with his shoulder.

"And who said that all I wanted was sex?"

Kaien stared after where Kenpachi left and shook his head. He had a feeling that this battle for Juliet wasn't just going to be fought on stage.

…

Ichigo sighed as Keigo stammered out his lines to Ichigo. The over-energetic teen tried to grab Ichigo's hand to put a kiss on the back of it, but Ichigo batted him away.

"Next!" Shunsui called out with no hint of remorse for easily dismissing Keigo. Keigo's expression drooped and he walked off the stage, making Ichigo _almost _feel bad for him.

Ichigo sighed as an over-eager Renji bound onto the stage.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He wasn't as bad as some of the others because he was confident with what he was saying, but he overacted and was arrogant.

"Next!" Shunsui yelled.

Renji looked a tad disappointed, but he grinned at Ichigo. "This won't stop me from getting that kiss."

"Dream on."

Ichigo turned his attention to Kenpachi, who was the next man trying out. He tensed as the large jock strolled onto the stage like he owned it and locked eyes with Ichigo.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon."

His voice was slightly rough as usual, but it didn't break and he rose and lowered his voice at the proper spots. Ichigo was almost entranced with the way the light hit his eyes. He was good, Ichigo would give him that. They glanced over at Shunsui who was deliberating with Jushiro and Shunsui nodded.

"Please step over to the right, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi grinned gleefully and stepped off, but not before giving Ichigo one last smoldering look. Then Kaien stepped on the stage. His normally cheerful demeanor was replaced with seriousness as he stepped forward and took both of Ichigo's hands in his.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Ichigo couldn't quite describe the way he felt in that moment as Kaien spoke the words that seemed to be really directed at him rather then just recited. His heart thumped slightly and he felt his face heat up. Kaien grinned broadly at the sight and Ichigo quickly jerked his hand away.

"Wonderful! Please step to the right Kaien."

Kenpachi looked downright murderous and Kaien was hesitant to stand near him lest his be killed. But he did so anyways, because it was for Ichigo.

"Next!"

An upperclassman with brown hair and glasses stepped onto the stage. He was a reoccurring actor at the school and was a member of the drama club as well as the president of the debate team. He walked across the stage gracefully and slid his glasses from his face as he did so. Ichigo was tempted to take a step back as Aizen Sousuke drew closer, but fought the urge. Aizen had always given him a bad feeling…

Ichigo gritted his teeth as Aizen reached his hand up and lightly gripped Ichigo's chin, tilting his head up to stare straight into his eyes.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment!"

His voice was soft, but carried across the theater as though he had yelled. He was charming, handsome, and intelligent and all of that oozed from his pores like a sweat attempting to rid the body of toxins. Ichigo hated him. He hated the way Aizen looked so certain that he was the one who would win, and hated the lust in his eyes.

"Very good, next!"

The three men ended up being the only ones to go onto the next round. Ichigo just wanted this done and over with. He was tired and this play was getting on his last nerve. Everyone else had left except for the two directors, the three other students, and Ichigo.

"You have all shown that you can act and play the part of Romeo, but it's not just about you gentlemen." Shunsui made a tutting sound as though they had suggested. "It's all about chemistry! How can we make this play shine to its fullest if there is no chemistry between the leading man and leading lady?"

"I'm not a lady you crack pot!" Ichigo snarled and Jushiro covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"Of course not." Shunsui waved him off without even glancing at him. "So in order to decide which of you Romeo is, you must show me how much passion is in your kiss."

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo blew up. He screamed and ranted, stomping on the floor and turning red in the face before Shunsui managed to interrupt him.

"Of course we could always draw this out for several days, keeping you here until it has been decided."

There was a long pause.

"Fine." Ichigo spat and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"Great! The three of you will each draw a number out of my hat to decide the order which you will go." Shunsui tipped his hat off flamboyantly and Jushiro wrote down the three numbers before tossing them in. Shunsui shook them up before holding it out to Kenpachi, Sousuke and Kaien.

Sousuke reached in first and then unfolded the number. 2. Ichigo sighed in relief. There was no way he wanted Aizen to be his first kiss. Kaien drew the next one and unfolded it. 3. Ichigo cringed as he realized that Kenpachi would therefore draw a 1, thus being his first kiss.

Kaien looked genuinely pissed while Kenpachi was ecstatic.

"Pucker up Ichigo!" Shunsui said as Kenpachi stepped forward. He slid one of his arms around Ichigo's waist and lifted his hand to cup the back of Ichigo's hand before he leaned down.

At first it was just the brush of their lips, and then Kenpachi tilted his head and ran his tongue over Ichigo's soft lips while pressing more firmly. It wasn't what Ichigo was expecting… it didn't feel awkward or unusual, but it didn't send sparks down his spine either. He tried to pull away, but Kenpachi held on tightly. Ichigo's brow furrowed and he tried harder. Still nothing.

"Alright, that's enough you love birds!"

Kenpachi ignored him and began to kiss more aggressively, adding his teeth to the mix as he nipped and sucked hard at his lips.

"Gh!" He tried to shove Kenpachi off but it was like trying to shove a brick wall.

"Kenpachi, that's enough." Shunsui said sternly but Kenpachi didn't acknowledge him at all.

"I said that's enough!!!" He yanked Kenpachi off of Ichigo, and Ichigo gasped in relief while taking a few staggering steps back while wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Kenpachi looked dazed and licked his lips. His eyes settled on Ichigo and he smirked, making Ichigo shudder.

"Right. Kenpachi, that's enough for today. I'll be posting the results tomorrow so you can see if you got the role or not then."

Kenpachi looked like he wanted to protest, but in the end he grudgingly left.

"No need to fear Ichigo, I won't treat you as harshly as that brute." Aizen said softly, his voice sounded warm, but it felt like ice itself to Ichigo's ears. Instead of gripping Ichigo's waist oppressively like Kenpachi, Aizen threaded his fingers through Ichigo's soft hair while the other rested on Ichigo's arm.

He pecked Ichigo on the lips lightly and swiftly at first, making Ichigo hope that that was all, but alas, it wasn't the case. His tongue flicked out and he licked the inside of Ichigo's lip and dragged over his gums. It wasn't pleasant at all and he kept his mouth firmly shut. Aizen didn't seem to like that because his nails dug into Ichigo's skin and the fingers tugged at his hair.

Ichigo opened his mouth to gasp in pain and Aizen took the opportunity to dart his tongue in and caress Ichigo's. When Ichigo tried to push it away with his own, Aizen grabbed it with his teeth and actually sucked it into his mouth. Ichigo pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth again. He could see on his arms that little crescent moons appeared where Aizen had dug his fingernails in and felt a little pissed.

"Alright, alright. Like I said to Kenpachi, the results will be shown tomorrow." Aizen smiled pleasantly and left. Ichigo really hoped that Shunsui and Jushiro thought that there was chemistry between them.

"Kaien now."

Kaien nodded and stepped forward slightly hesitantly. He reached his hand up and stroked Ichigo's hair, tucking a little tuft of it behind his ear. Ichigo felt himself blushing already at the gesture along and looked away.

"Just get on with it already." He said in embarrassment, making Kaien frown.

"I might never get the chance to taste those honeyed lips of yours again, please allow me to savor it."

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes and swallowed when Kaien stepped forward. He was taller then Ichigo, but not to the extent that Kenpachi and Aizen were and didn't have to stoop down to kiss Ichigo. He didn't touch Ichigo at all at first. Instead he slowly backed him against a wall and braced his hands on either side of his head.

Ichigo's heart thumped loudly as Kaien slowly leaned down, still without breaking eye contact, and kissed him. Kaien's lips felt like silk compared to either Kenpachi or Aizen's. This time Ichigo shyly parted his lips into it. Kaien didn't French kiss him at first, but instead moved their lips together slowly without making it chaste or over-bearing.

Reaching up, Ichigo draped his arms over Kaien's shoulder and threaded his fingers together over the back of Kaien's neck to pull him down closer. They both forgot the two directors were still there as Kaien molded his body to Ichigo's and dropped his hands down to clasp Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo shivered at the touch and arched his back. His mouth opened wider in a gasp and Kaien slipped his tongue in to caress Ichigo's. Ichigo met him half way and their mouths danced together as they both equally explored and coaxed each other into taking more.

Shunsui and Jushiro exchanged an amused glanced before they quietly left the room, locking it behind them for the day. Everyone else had gone home for the day after school and Kaien and Ichigo were truly alone.

Kaien shifted his hand and moved it up Ichigo's shirt slightly to rub against his bare stomach. Ichigo jolted a little at the touch and the two broke away.

"Is it okay?" Kaien asked softly and Ichigo glanced around nervously before realizing that they were actually alone.

"It's fine," Ichigo was slightly red, but he didn't stutter or sound uncertain. "It just surprised me."

"Oh?" Kaien raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous grin. Both hands went up his shirt this time, and raised the piece of clothing with it. Ichigo shivered as his bare skin was revealed and Kaien drank in the sight of his six pack and slim waist.

"Beautiful." He murmured and felt the ridges of his muscles.

"It makes me want to taste your skin." He glanced up at Ichigo who looked surprised, but arousal had made his cheeks even redder.

"Do it."

Kaien grinned and dropped to his knees. He pressed a quick kiss to his sternum first and then moved further down before pausing.

"Do you mind just taking off your shirt so I don't just have to keep holding it up?"

Ichigo mulled the question over for a second before nodding.

"Only if you take yours off too."

Apparently Kaien had no problem with that because he threw his shirt off before Ichigo had a chance to blink. Ichigo stared at the rippling muscles and felt his groin tighten in response. Kaien was hot.

To try and take his mind off it, Ichigo pulled his shirt above his head. Before he even got it over his ears, Kaien's mouth was on him, dragging his teeth over Ichigo's nipple and making him inhale sharply.

"Kaien!" His knees almost buckled, but Kaien's strong hands held his hips tightly and pressed him against the wall for support. His mouth moved down, tracing the ridges of his abs before dipping his tongue into the hollows of his hips.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes that he didn't remember shutting and looked down at Kaien who was nuzzling the orange hair trailing down his stomach and disappearing down his boxers.

"Can I find out where this leads?"

Ichigo froze and Kaien waited patiently for him to answer while staring up at him. "Ah, th-that's…"

"Too much?" Kaien was slightly disappointed, but was thankful that Ichigo even liked him in the first place.

"No!"

Kaien was surprised with Ichigo's quick reply and raised an eyebrow.

"I- I mean, I've never done something like this before, I don't know what to do."

Kaien's face lit up and he grinned.

"Let me show you then." His began to undo Ichigo's pants and pulled them down along with Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo's erection sprang free and Kaien was delighted to see that he was already leaking precum.

He nudged Ichigo and got him to step out of his jeans before he kissed Ichigo's inner thigh softly. Ichigo's breath quickened and he grew slightly nervous as Kaien moved upward and then engulfed his cock. Ichigo soon found he had nothing to worry about as pure pleasure overcame him. Just as he thought he was about to come, Kaien pulled away. Ichigo whined at the loss and Kaien laughed.

"Come on Ichi." Kaien grabbed their discarded clothes and led Ichigo, who was wobbling and limping with his denied orgasm, to the backroom intended solely for actors. There was a large couch there that Kaien nudged Ichigo onto.

Ichigo was confused at first, but Kaien just situated him so he was facing the couch and moved him so one of his hands was braced on the back of the couch and the other was on the arm rest. He maneuvered his legs so that one was tucked underneath him while the other angled out slightly.

"Kaien?" Ichigo sounded lost and confused but Kaien just gave him a reassuring kiss and glanced at the table which held lots of different miscellaneous props. One of them was a bottle of Crisco that they had used in their last production for wounds special effects, and would do perfectly for what Kaien had in mind.

"Now you have to relax." Kaien instructed as he dipped his fingers into the large vat and smeared a lot of it over his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Now Ichigo sounded fearful as Kaien moved behind him. His hands tightened on the couch as greasy fingers dipped down his crack and rubbed his entrance.

"Kaien!?" He said a little desperately and craned his neck to look over his shoulder.

"It's okay; I'm not trying to hurt you."

"It's not _going _to, is it?"

Kaien hesitated in his answer and Ichigo began to balk. He moved to close his legs but Kaien gripped his hips ands held him still.

"It's going to hurt, but it will go away and be worth it."

Ichigo nodded but was still tense as Kaien resumed his exploration of Ichigo's puckered hole. He applied pressure with one of his fingers and was delighted as it was immediately sucked inwards. Ichigo's hips jerked forward in surprise, but he didn't make any sounds of pain so Kaien continued.

He repositioned himself so that he could speak into Ichigo's ear as he prepared him.

"You're so beautiful. I've wanted this for so long, but I never thought that I would have the chance."

Ichigo shuddered as another finger opened him along with the first. He bit his lower lip as they were spread apart but then cried out as Kaien brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, Kaien!"

"That's it, say my name." Kaien encouraged and pushed in a third finger. Ichigo tensed in pain and Kaien hastily rotated his fingers to find the spot again in order to distract him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…." Ichigo chanted as he rocked his hips back onto Kaien's hand.

"I'm flattered, but I assure you that I am but a mortal."

"Shut up. You know what I-ah! - what I meant…" Ichigo panted as Kaien removed his fingers and reached down to scoop up more of the Crisco and smeared it onto his cock.

"Fuck, Ichigo, you're so hot you're going to make me sizzle."

"Gh…" Ichigo's brown knotted as Kaien guided his cock to Ichigo's hole and pressed in. Even with the stretching and slick lubrication to ease the way, Kaien had to use a bit of force to get past the initial ring of resistance.

Ichigo was incredibly tense and he bowed his back as Kaien continued to press steadily inward.

"Shit…" Ichigo hissed and dropped his head to rest against the back of the couch.

"Shitshitshit!!!"

Kaien had to grit his teeth to fight his instincts to fuck Ichigo roughly into the couch.

"Ichigo you're so fucking sexy!!!"

"Shut up." Ichigo said hoarsely and grunted as Kaien snapped his hips forward and penetrated him to the hilt.

"Gah!" He cried out in pain and Kaien immediately felt guilty.

"Fuck! Sorry Ichigo…" Kaien murmured guiltily as he began to lose control.

"Fuckity fuck fuck!" His groin was already beginning to tighten and he knew that he was close to coming despite not even doing anything yet. "Shit Ichi, I'm gonna blow."

"Don't you dare come before me!" Ichigo snarled, and reached his hand in between his legs to jerk himself off. His remaining arm that supported him shook as he trembled.

"You said you'd make it worth it!"

"I'm gonna, just give me a second." Kaien dropped his forehead to Ichigo's back and breathed in his scent. Ichigo let out a low moan as Kaien shifted his hips and sunk in a little deeper even.

"Ouch!" Ichigo growled at Kaien who only seemed to be making matters worse.

"Idiot!" He pushed Kaien back and sucked in a deep breath at the uncomfortable feeling of him slipping out suddenly. Kaien looked surprised and a bit put out, but Ichigo straddled him and grabbed his erection. He lifted his hips up and then sank down. He had to bite his lips from screaming at the sudden and immediate pain, but was soothed by Kaien's hands which slid up and down his sides.

"Hey, you okay Ichi?"

"Just give me a second, and don't fucking move!"

Kaien chuckled and relaxed slightly to enjoy the view of Ichigo riding him.

"Come on Ichi, you can do it." Kaien said by way of encouragement, earning himself a sharp nipple twist by Ichigo.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Kaien, Ichigo lifted himself up, and then very slowly slid back down. Kaien tried to stay still, he really did, but he figured that having someone as Ichigo letting his cock only slowly penetrate his tight heat must be considered torture, and therefore illegal. Therefore he totally legitimized grabbing Ichigo by the hips and thrusting his lower body up.

The sound of their skin coming together made a wet slapping noise and Ichigo almost fell over from the force of it. He cried out and gripped the back of the couch as Kaien began to piston his large cock up into Ichigo without pause. Ichigo couldn't even get enough breath to complain and ended up only holding on for the ride as Kaien bounced him up and down.

"Kaien!" Ichigo spasmed and threw his head back as Kaien finally hit his prostate, making him forget about all the pain.

"Ahnnngh…" Ichigo moaned incomprehensibly and collapsed on top of Kaien's chest. Kaien kept up his back and snuck his hand in between their bodies to stroke Ichigo's erection.

"Ichigo." Kaien murmured softly and nuzzled his hair, pressing a kiss to his temple as Ichigo began to shiver uncontrollably and pant.

"Kai…" Ichigo couldn't even finish saying his name as his hips twitched and he cried out, shooting his come in between their bodies. Kaien smeared his fingers through it as he continued to thrust in and out of Ichigo. He reached behind the limp teen and began to massage the tight skin that was stretched around his cock.

The result was instantaneous and Ichigo clamped down on his aching hard on even more than he had when he came.

"What are you doing!?" Ichigo said in fear of Kaien actually putting his fingers in alongside his cock.

Kaien held Ichigo's hips firmly and braced his feet solidly onto the couch before jerking his ups with all the strength that he had. His shoulders and feet were the only things left to balance him and Ichigo's legs curled around his waist in order to not fall over.

"Ichigo!" Kaien screamed and his whole body went taunt as he spilled his essence inside of the gasping teen. He collapsed back down and Ichigo let out a groan as Kaien was jarred within them. They both took a few moments to catch their breath.

Kaien petted Ichigo's hair and took in his lax form with a smile of endearment. "If Kenpachi or Aizen get the role of Aizen I'm not going to let you in the play."

"You couldn't pay me to kiss them again." Ichigo grumbled and very slowly moved his hips to let Kaien slip out of him. Ichigo made a face at the discomfort and the feeling of the different fluids inside of him, making Kaien laugh.

"Hey Ichi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Ichigo blinked and turned his head to stare into Kaien's serious eyes. "I- I love you too."

Kaien grinned broadly at him and squeezed him in a tight hug. "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy." (1)

"I'm not squishy!"

Kaien laughed and just hugged him tighter. "Mm, comfortable."

"I'm not squishy." Ichigo said again with a grumble and Kaien nuzzled him.

"I know, but you're still mine."

"I can live what that, as long as you never call me Squishy again."

"Deal."

**LINE**

**Notes: Yes I have been to play auditions and partaken in them and I know this isn't exactly how it works, but I thought it was more dramatic this way =D I couldn't help but use Crisco, I thought it was funny although Ichigo might not agree. (1) Yes, that's from **_**Finding Nemo. **_

**Also, I finally uploaded the first chapter of **_**Stained, **_**the Ichigoxmale harem fic if anyone wants to check it out!**

**Please review!**


	50. IshidaIchi Repayment

**Pairing: Ishida x Ichigo**

**Summary: Set right after the 'Rescue Rukia' arc. Ichigo can't help but feel responsible for Ishida losing his powers. No matter how it sounds at first, Ichigo is still uke (he's aggressive in this one) and it's all consensual sex… This is kind of short, but I felt that it was as long as it needed to be. I will be writing more Ishida x Ichigo that will be longer, but I wanted to get this out of here.**

**The usual warnings for sex, smut, cursing. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thanks!**

**Anons: **Blacksenbonzakura2- I'm in the middle of watching the movie right now, so I'll get back to you on that!

Repayment

"You lost your powers." Ichigo told Ishida bluntly after the other man had opened the door to Ichigo's insistent knocking.

Ichigo shifted nervously as Ishida stared at him.

"It's none of your concern Kurosaki." Ishida tried to shut the door on Ichigo, but Ichigo shot his foot forward and kept it from closing.

"I'm sorry."

Ishida glared at him.

"Nothing you could say or do could make up for it."

Before Ishida could try to close the door again, Ichigo shoulder his way inside and closed it behind him.

"Get out of my house!"

"Not until you let me repay you."

"Please," Ishida rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, "like there is anything-"

Ichigo kissed him clumsily and Ishida yanked away as hastily as he could.

"You can't possibly think-"

Ichigo cut him off again, and this time held onto the Quincy's hands so he couldn't pull away. He easily located Ishida's bedroom in the small house and bodily forced Ishida inside of it and onto the bed.

"This is absurd!" Ishida snapped as he struggled to get away and Ichigo tied his hand above his head with a belt.

Ishida glared up at Ichigo who stared down at him just as coolly.

"This isn't necessary. Untie me this instance."

"Not until I've made up for it."

"You are very conceited if you think sex with you would make up for my lack of powers."

Ichigo paused and scowled down at Ishida.

"Maybe not, but it's a start."

Ichigo slid down and undid Ishida's pants to withdraw his half-hard member. Ishida was only slightly longer then Ichigo, but Ichigo was fascinated with how different it felt in his hand. More out of curiosity, he dipped his head and licked the head. Ishida's hips jerked and precum began to bead at the slit, making Ichigo grin in triumph.

With that accomplished, Ichigo got off of Ishida and hastily undressed. He didn't miss the way Ishida's cheeks heated up and he looked away. Ichigo tried not to laugh and instead got on the bed and straddled Ishida again. He looked Ishida straight in the eyes and began to suck on his own fingers lewdly, making Ishida turned even redder.

He pulled them out of his mouth and reached behind himself to prod at his entrance. He winced slightly as one slipped in and wiggled in discomfort before getting used to it and adding a second. He inhaled sharply and arched his back, unknowingly bringing their hardened members together.

"Fuck, Kurosaki…" Ishida hissed and pressed his hips up again. "If you're going to do it, then do it already!"

"Shut up, I've never done this before!" Ichigo snapped and drew his fingers out of him. He spit on his hand and coated Ishida's erection in it while Ishida tried to appear nonchalant.

"That," Ishida said with a sneer, "is obvious."

"Fuck off." Ichigo didn't bother to put a condom on Ishida because he was a virgin and he was certain that Ishida was as well.

He raised his hips up and balanced himself on the head board that Ishida's hands were still tied to. He bit his lower lip in concentration and used his other hand to guide Ishida's erection to his entrance. His breath hitched as it rubbed against his hole enticingly, and then he sunk down.

He threw back his head and let out a sharp cry as the unexpected pain split him open. Ishida cursed and wiggled underneath him. The Quincy tried to raise his hips to thrust into Ichigo further, but Ichigo lifted his hips with a gasp and managed to prevent.

"Fuck Kurosaki, move!"

Ichigo glared at him half heartedly and began to slowly lower himself. His arms and legs shook with the strain of going so incredibly slow and he began to pant erratically.

"Kurosaki." A warning growl.

With an irritated huff, Ichigo braced himself for the pain and pushed his hips down the rest of the way. He cried out and was about to lift his hips off of Ishida, but Ishida managed to work the knots free and clamped two hands down onto Ichigo's hips.

"You're so pathetic." Ishida said as he panted harshly. He dug his nails into Ichigo's hips and lifted them up before slamming Ichigo back down.

Ichigo almost collapsed against Ishida's chest as his prostate was brushed against. He slumped his head against Ishida's shoulder and clenched his fingers into the bedding as he rocked his hips against Ishida.

"That's it." Ishida groaned and met his motion with hard thrusts. "Just like that."

Ichigo managed to regain control of himself and held onto the headboard once more. He began to bounce up and down on Ishida as he tossed his head back and gasped in pleasure.

His climax had already begun to coil in his stomach and Ishida must have sensed the desperation in his movement because he clamped his hand around the base of his cock.

"No!"

"You aren't going to come before me." Ishida's voice was heavily tinted with need and his breath had already begun to quicken.

They both began to move faster, their pace becoming slightly erratic as want overwhelmed their thoughts. Ishida snapped his hips up and then twitched, his lower body jerking as he came inside of Ichigo.

The hand barring him from his own release loosened and Ichigo reached down to jerk himself off. Ishida's soft member no longer reached his pleasure spot and Ichigo pulled off of him and thrust three fingers inside of himself. His wrists became sore from the odd angle as he forced the fingers so hard into his body that it hurt.

Ichigo scraped them desperately against his prostate and his body spasmed and he came in a spurt. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled his fingers out. His body gave another jerk as his sphincter tightened at the absence of something inside of him. He shivered and panted as he came down from his high and finally noticed Ishida again.

The Quincy was staring at him, his eyes darkened behind his glasses as he stroked his reawakened erection.

"You're not done repaying me yet."

He pounced, and this time it was Ichigo on his back as Ishida thrust in and out of him madly. Needless to say, the debt still has yet to be repaid.

**LINE**

**Even tied down Ishida is demanding and demeaning… But Ichigo loves it. **


	51. REQUEST LIST YammyIchi

**IMPORTANT!!! For those who don't want to read this pairing, but are interested in what requests I still have to go through, just skip to the bottom. **

**Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I did indeed read the newest Bleach chapter =D It's amusing considering the pairing of this most recent one shot… =3**

**RainySunshine: I'm all about the uke!Ichigo as well… not IchiIshi for me, it's IshiIchi all the way =D**

**Pairing: Yammy x Ichigo Requested by Sapphiron.**

**Summary: AU- because I couldn't bring myself to hook Ichigo up with canon Yammy without it being physically impossible. So here is some consensual sex! It reads like a dirty porno. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you very much!**

Wrestling

Ichigo had been screwed by men before. His first time was with Chad, when they had both gotten drunk. He had woken up the next morning with Chad still inside of him and whispering loving words of Spanish into his ear. The attachment Chad had to him made him slightly uncomfortable and their relationship was slightly strained since then.

But Yammy wasn't Chado. Ichigo had met Yammy at a wrestling meet. They weren't in the same weight division so they weren't wrestling each other, but he was awed by the tall, muscular high school student who had easily defeated Chad.

While everyone else was screaming and cheering on their friends during their matches, Yammy and Ichigo had found an unlocked classroom that none of the other teams were staying in.

Ichigo was bent over the teacher's desk with his hands planted firmly on the desk calendar as Yammy licked his way down Ichigo's naked back. Ichigo groaned as Yammy pulled away to spit on his hand and then a second later two fingers were prodding at his entrance.

"Fuck!" Ichigo bucked his hips back against them and Yammy chuckled before he bit down on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo trembled as those two large fingers pushed inside of him, forcing his tight entrance to open and accept them.

Yammy Rialgo knew how to use his almost seven foot frame to intimidate others. He did it on and off the wrestling mat and he always succeeded. But it was a very odd occurrence to be in the sort of position with someone like Ichigo- beautiful, charismatic and popular. When he had seen the other boy he had fully intended to use his strength to coerce, if not force, the other boy into sex.

He was very surprised, however, when Ichigo was so receptive. After a mumbled exchange of names, Ichigohad led him into the classroom and pushed him into the teacher's chair. Yammy had stared as Ichigo undid his pants and then sealed his_, wet, hot!, _mouth over Yammy's large boner that had been threatening to rip a hole in his jeans.

It was the fucking sexiest thing Yammy had ever seen and he couldn't hold back on waiting. He tore Ichigo's clothes off of his body and was tempted to tear him a new one, but held back in the hopes of getting some from Ichigo again.

He prepared the moaning, wiggling teen swiftly and yanked Ichigo around so he was lying across the chair with his mouth in Yammy's lap. He forced Ichigo's mouth over his erection against and the room was filled with wet slurping sounds as Ichigo got Yammy wet and Yammy finger fucked him.

Yammy yanked him off and stood as he shoved Ichigo face first into the desk and spread his ass cheeks apart with his hands. He grinned and watched in excitement as his veined cock lined up to the tight, puckered hole. He shoved inside and Ichigo flattened himself on the desk with a sharp cry.

Only Yammy's hands managed to hold him up as the large man pressed inside without pausing or faltering. Ichigo panted heavily and cringed at the pain, but he felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure of it.

"Yammy!" Ichigo dragged out the name in a whine as Yammy grunted and pistoned in and out of the lithe teen. Ichigo was so tight around him it was difficult to move at first, but after a few thrusts he had loosened considerably and wet slapping noises could be heard.

Ichigo panted and clung to the edge of the desk as Yammy continually pressed against his prostate with his enormous dick. He had never taken anyone as big as Yammy before, and even though it hurt like hell, the pleasure was the best ever.

Yammy began to pull out completely and slam forward with all of his strength, crushing Ichigo's hips against the desk and making it screech across the floor. Ichigo bowed his back and lifted his hips so his balls weren't being tormented and Yammy growled.

Large hands grasped him and he was abruptly flipped onto his back. Yammy seemed intend on testing his flexibility because Ichigo's legs were shoved upward and hooked over Yammy's broad shoulders as the pounding commenced. Although Ichigo's muscles screamed in protest, Ichigo moaned in pleasure and jerked himself off roughly as Yammy penetrated deep inside of him where he had never been touched before.

They panted, groaned, gasped and grunted as both of their orgasm neared and Yammy crashed his mouth over Ichigo's. His thick tongue filled Ichigo's mouth and almost gagged him as it explored every crevice. Ichigo twirled his finger around the dark pony tail and gripped Yammy's shoulder as his body spasmed and he came.

Yammy thrust into his convulsing body and grinned madly at Ichigo's protest at the abuse of his oversensitive body.

"Ichigo." Yammy growled the name into his ear and jerked his hips forward and buried himself into Ichigo as far as he could go before finally releasing. Ichigo inhaled sharply at the sensation of wet, warm fluid filling him so far into his body.

Yammy stayed inside of him for a moment, making Ichigo squirm in discomfort before finally pulling out. Ichigo let out a soft sigh of relief before three fingers tested his entrance and then shoved inside. His body went taunt as he arched off the desk and his dick swelled with blood once more.

He tried to bat the man away, but his energy wasn't up for it and he collapsed back as Yammy teased him mercilessly. He groaned as Yammy brought his already erect cock to Ichigo's entrance and shoved himself in.

It was quick and rough. Ichigo barely managed to hold on for the ride as Yammy fucked him into the desk. When it was over once more, copious amounts of fluid dripped from Ichigo's used entrance and trickled down his leg. Yammy grabbed a bunch of tissues and wiped Ichigo up rather roughly, making Ichigo cringe as his ass was mishandled.

Then Yammy pulled him into his lap and kissed him deeply. His tongue was almost hesitant and shy in the aftermath, and it made Ichigo want to smile and laugh, but he knew better than that. So he allowed himself to be kissed in the strangely tender way and then was even more amused when Yammy carefully dressed Ichigo and then himself.

Ichigo leaned up on the tips of his toes and pulled Yammy's head down to kiss him before slipping a note with his number on it into Yammy's front pocket.

"Call me whenever you're in town." Ichigo said in a sultry voice and walked away with a sway in his hips that he barely managed with the ache in his ass and the limp. He could feel Yammy's eyes on him and he smirked before disappearing out the door. Ichigo was always up for a good wrestling match.

**LINE**

**What's this? Slutty Ichigo!? You don't say! Kukuku. I hope you enjoyed Ichigo as a non-virgin who loves sex XD Slut is just an anagram for lust!**

**The user names of the readers who just specified a pairing are at the beginning, and the ones who requested a specific plot are after the request in between the parenthesis. **

**AizenxIchigo: **_Blue-eyed fox. _A follow-up to Confession in the Twilight. (_Ladyaffirmed) _Aizen is a king and Ichigo as a slave or Aizen is a Mafia, or Aizen is a high school president, Ichigo is a student or Aizen side won over the winter war and Ichigo is a prisoner. Not one-sided love. (_Pk2008)_

**Arturo PlateadoxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**ByakuyaxIchigo: **_MissTaken, Blue-eyed fox, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, BlackSenbonzakura _

**GanjuxIchigo: **Ichi doing a lap dance or stripping. Ichi goes to a club and then he meets a sexy guy who starts flirting with him. _(Pickle Reviver_)

**GanryûxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**GinxIchigo: **_Blue-eyed fox, Golden Kitsune_

**GrimmjowxIchigo: **Ichigo leaves Nel with his boyfriend Grimm while Ichigo is out. Ichigo returns and sees everything is ok so he rewards him. (_NoirCalifornianLapin_**) **Grimmjow in his released form. (_Atsui)_

**HanataroxIchigo: **_Nusku _

**HitsuguyaxIchigo: **_Chibi Tsuki Hikari. _Toshiro used his soul ribbons to restrain Ichigo (_NoiNoi) _A m-preg (_LadyAffirmed)_

**IsshinxIchigo: **_Pickle Reviver_

**Jin KariyaxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**KeigoxIchigo: **_Windy Rein_

**KenpachixIchigo: **Kenpachi is a Yukuza (mob) leader and Ichigo is used to pay a debt made by his dad so he is taken/and or kidnapped for Kenpachi do with as he please. (_RamenCupMiso) _Yachiru is Kenpachi's unofficial daughter but the girl is a devilish imp with an innocent face. Well, au-ish what if Kenny (snicker) needed a baby-sitter because of his night job but all previous sitters he's hired never lasted a single night so he gets a number from someone about a sitter who could watch over Yachiru. So enters Ichigo since he has two younger sisters though not as 'crazed' as pinky. _(ShadowofLight)_

**KisukexIchigo: **_Chibi Tsuki Hikari,_

**KomamuraxIchigo**: [[My note: I don't write bestiality, so Komamura will be human.]] _BelleTiger_

**KonxIchigo: **_Windy Rein_

**Maki IchinosexIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**NnoitraxIchigo: **One that's actually sweet and stuff. (_tharailwaydra)_

**RenjixIchigo: **Renji makes Ichi wear a butt plug all day then when he comes home Renji does him in front of a mirror. (_Blue-eyed Fox)_

**Ryō UdagawaxIchigo: **_AnsemMesna_

**RyuukenxIchigo: **Specified no rape. (_Neosildrake)_

**Shirosaki (Dark Ichigo)xIchigo: **Ichi is a kitty and Hichigo finds him on the side of the road (or somewhere) takes him home and then Ichi turns in to a sexy human/kitty. (_Kera-Izaki) _They do it on a trampoline. (_KuroIchi30866) _I'd love you to write something where we still have our uke-Ichigo, but make him experienced and confident about himself in a way that matches Shirosaki. Shirosaki is a bit too rough, and it would be good to have Ichigo match him a bit more in strength. Still Shirosaki be taller, broader, whatever, but have Ichigo beat him at something. (_Mulle) _Work scene. Could be canon like Ichigo gets a part time job, Shiro gets bored and screws him at work, or an AU where Shiro and Ichigo are co-workers. (_)_

**StarrkxIchigo: **_Wisdom-jewel. _

**TousenxIchigo: **_BlackSenbonzakura._ Tousen is an art teacher and Ichigo is his student. Ichigo doesn't know how to paint, but Tousen wants to teach him. (_LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies)_

**UlquiorraxIchigo: **_BlackSenbonzakura._ Something sweet and romantic (_IchigoRenji) _Ulquiorra realized that Ichigo is a hybrid in the real world and captures him. Ichigo still starts picking fights and Ulquiorra shows him his place. _(saria19)_

**UraharaxIchigo: **_SylarsBitch, Wisdom-jewel. _Ichigo had a past bad relationship and Urahara proves he can be loved. (_NoirCalifornianLapin_**) **Urahara agreed to "tutor" Ichigo in a subject matter. OR Ichigo offers it up as payment for some service. (_Dorkchic) _Kisuke's secretly a Vizard and decides to put Ichigo in his place. (_AJS)_

**YumichikaxIchigo: **When the Shinigami come to the human world Yumichika uses his own way to convince Ichigo to let him stay with him. ()

**ZangetsuxIchigo: **Muramasa accidentally awakens Zangetsu's lust for Ichigo and takes him away to have a good time with him. (_BelleTiger)_ A "power-recharge" or sexual punishment, when Ichigo again jumps headfirst into something without thinking. (_Neosildrake) _Zangetsu has watched Ichigo for years, but hasn't said anything. Surprisingly Ichigo is the one who makes the first move. No Shiro please. (_femalesupersaiyan5)_

**THREESOMES/MORESOMES- **Format of IchigoxSemeA/SemeB

**IchigoxByakuya/Shiro/Renji:** _HappyGirl21_

**IchigoxByakuya/Renji:** Byakuya and Renji trapped with Ichigo by Rukia. (_Jade)_

**IchigoxKenpachi/Hitsuguya:** _Jade_

**IchigoxKenpachi/Grimmjow: **_Hershey Kisses Love_

**IchigoxShiro/Renji:** Forced cross dressing Ichi. Renji and Shiro both want Ichigo and decide after Ichigo is molested that they're willing to share him. _(KitsuneKiri) _

**IchigoxGrimmjow/Ulquiorra: **_LadyAffirmed_

**IchigoxShunsui/Jushiro:** _Neosildrake._

**IchigoxAizen/Gin**: _Aralaiqualasse _

**Urahara/Ichigo/Shinji**: Ichigo overwhelmed and inexperienced. (_Naomi M.)_

**IchigoxGrimmjow/Renji: **Ichigo poll dances for them. (_VioletEyes)_

**IchigoxByakuya/Hitsuguya/Aizen: **Not necessarily all three of them. Ichigo is a male concubine, and Toushiro, Byakuya, and Aizen are nobles that fight for his possession. (_Narutobleachfan101)_

**Like the last time, tell me if there is a specific one that you would love to read sooner rather than later. I will be trying to write all of them though! There are also a few in-progresses that aren't on this list as well, if you do not see your request. **


	52. KenIchi Don't Hold Back

Anon Replies- Genderbend-luvin': Sounds like an interesting idea, I may do that after I work through the requests I already have.

Aster4jaden: I sense that you want HitsuguyaxIchigo =D

Blacksebonzakura2: Of course I remembered =)

RainySunshine: I'm sure you aren't the only one who likes IchigoxByakuya/Ulquiorra. When I get through all of these requests, ask me again and I'll put it down.

Wiggles: Kay!

Ariel/Samsung/others who wanted this pairing: There will be MuramasaxIchigo in the one shot after next (which is an UraharaxIchigo) it's already written, it just needs to be beta'd.

Green-Road: Thank you! YammyxIchigo was a hard one, so I'm glad that I managed to pull it off…

HolyCrap!: haha, thanks! There are actually three other collections out there like this… they're by ConstantSnow, Raicheru, and Crescent Luna Moon.

Cheesy: The only reason MuramasaxIchigo isn't on the list is because it's already written =D

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo has a…condition. That is more of a fetish, really. He loves muscular men. He can contain himself usually (as he has with Chad) but it gets harder to control when he sees bare muscles. When he first encountered Kenpachi he figured that it would be easy because they would be fighting and nothing could distract him from that. Until Kenpachi told Ichigo to cut him anywhere he wanted to.**

**Warnings for slight masochism on Ichigo's part. Ichigo is a slut again in this!**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri who has my thanks. **

Don't Hold Back

Yachiru had gone chasing after Ganju and Hanataro, leaving Kenpachi and Ichigo to face each other alone. Ichigo was doing rather well in ignoring Kenpachi's noticeably toned body and was already tensed and in position to attack.

"How about this? I'll give you a chance." His long, rough fingers grasped his shirt and parted it so that his chiseled chest and abs were revealed to Ichigo who was now gaping.

"Cut me anywhere you want, and don't hold back."

Ichigo couldn't hold back even if he wanted to. Kenpachi cocked his brow in confusion as Ichigo tossed his sword to the side and wondered if there was some other special attack he was going to use.

Ichigo strode over to Kenpachi without a moment of hesitation and grabbed the back of his head before he smashed their mouths together. Kenpachi had a brief moment of confusion wondering why such an attractive man was kissing him of all people, but it was very short-lived as he eagerly took what Ichigo was offering.

All those thoughts of confusion disappeared when Ichigo shoved him back against the wall and ripped his shirt apart and began to trail hot, wet kisses down his chest and abdomen. Kenpachi growled and grabbed Ichigo's hair roughly, shoving his head down where he wanted the attention the most.

Ichigo hastily undid Kenpachi's hakama as he fell to his knees and moaned as Kenpachi's thick cock slid past his lips. He sucked eagerly at it and stroked the slit with the tip of his tongue while pumping what couldn't fit into his mouth. Kenpachi tried to get him to take more but Ichigo reached back and squeezed Kenpachi's balls in warnings, turning it onto a pleasurable caress as Kenpachi let up.

He pulled away with a slurp and licked his lips while staring up at Kenpachi with lusty brown eyes. Kenpachi grinned and yanked Ichigo up for a heated kiss before he slammed Ichigo against the wall.

Ichigo hissed at the pain and his neglected erection throbbed between their bodies. Kenpachi hastily yanked down Ichigo's pants, ripping them off before shoving Ichigo back up and arranging his legs around his waist.

Ichigo tore away from the kiss and cried out, digging his nails into Kenpachi's muscular shoulders as Kenpachi rubbed his saliva-slicked cock against Ichigo's entrance.

"F-fuck…" Ichigo managed to get out as Kenpachi pressed into him. It had been awhile since he had done it and Kenpachi hadn't prepared him, but the sensation of all those hard muscle pressed against him and holding him in place more then made up for the pain.

"Zaraki…"

"Call me Kenpachi." Kenpachi growled in his ear and nipped the lope sharply before pulling out of Ichigo and slammed back into him hard enough to put a crack in the wall.

"Yes!!!" Ichigo threw his head back and tightened his legs around Kenpachi's waist, grinding his hips back against him as his dry passage turned slick with his own blood. He panted and furrowed his brow as Kenpachi pistoned in and out of him and reached up to tangle his fingers through Kenpachi's long hair.

He tugged unconsciously at the surprisingly soft and silky strands and grinned in realization as the bells easily slipped off and the dark hair fell down in waves with his coaxing. Kenpachi grunted but didn't say anything against it as he shifted his grip on Ichigo and brushed against his prostate.

"Ah!" Ichigo arched his back and squirmed against Kenpachi in pleasure. "Fuck, stop holding back already!"

"What makes you think I'm holding back?" Kenpachi said roughly and gave a particularly hard thrust that made Ichigo's entire body shudder.

"I can take it; just fuck me like you mean it." Ichigo growled and purposefully clenched around Kenpachi. Kenpachi snarled and sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo cry out and tilt his head back to give him more access.

"Tch, I warned you."

Kenpachi didn't even slow his thrusts as he reached up with his right hand and pulled away his eye patch. Waves of golden reiatsu fell around them and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Kenpachi smirked as Ichigo's body convulsed around him and he came without Kenpachi ever touching his erection.

Ichigo clutched at Kenpachi's shoulders desperately and tried to catch his breath as the power kept pouring over him and thrusting into him. His hips kept twitching and endless pleasure streamed within him until it was just too much for him. His body was oversensitive and every one of Kenpachi's thrust felt like it was going to split him apart.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed and threw back his head as he trembled and unconsciously started to release his own reiatsu in a large wave. Kenpachi jerked his hips forward in surprise and began to thrust almost erratically as Ichigo continued to tighten around him.

With a noise halfway between a groan and a growl, Kenpachi released inside of Ichigo's tight body. Their bodies shuddered together and Kenpachi slowly and reluctantly let Ichigo down off the wall. Ichigo groaned as Kenpachi slipped out of him and only managed a shaky step before Kenpachi had to reach out and stop him from collapsing.

He molded his strong, muscular form against Ichigo's smaller body and ran his hand over Ichigo.

"You want to continue this in my room?" He whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear as he rubbed his reawakening erection in between Ichigo's cheeks.

"I…I have to go save Rukia…" Ichigo protested, or rather, tried to protest but Kenpachi was already nibbling on his neck and encasing him in those strong muscular arms.

"You still have a little while until she is executed and I promise to help." Kenpachi practically purred into his ear. Ichigo could only nod and Kenpachi smiled in triumph before he snatched up their ripped clothes and zanpakuto. He lifted Ichigo into his arms and smirked at Ichigo's flushed expression.

"I hope you're ready for more."

"I hope _you _are." Ichigo snapped back and Kenpachi's grin broadened before he took off for his room and proceeded to make Ichigo forget why he had come to Soul Society in the first place.

**LINE**

**As many of you may know, KenpachixIchigo is one of my favorite pairings in Bleach… right up there with StarkxIchigo. Expect to see a lot of it. I hope everybody enjoyed! It was not meant to be taken seriously, but I tried to keep them both in character. **

**I know this one was short as well, but the next one (UraharaxIchigo) is going to be over three thousand.**


	53. UraharaIchi Warping the Pendulum

**Anon Replies- GrimReaper: KenIchi is a *very* acquired taste, so I understand.**

**Holycrap!: I'll keep them coming every Monday! I hope it takes the edge off =D**

**Blacksebonzakura2: Mpreg… I'll try to figure out a way to do it that isn't utter crack or unbelievable… **

**Pairing: Kisuke x Ichigo**

**Summary: This was specially done for my thousandth reviewer Unofficial Biznesz. As the title indicates, time is warped a little in this fic because while it's in the canon universe, Ichigo becomes a shinigami when Urahara is still a captain. He's the youngest brother of the Shiba clan, and therefore is Ichigo Shiba. Urahara first sees Ichigo when he's practicing capoeira outside of class and falls into instant lust with him, which later becomes something more. **

**Contains: Sex, smut, cursing.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you very much!!!**

Warping the Pendulum

Urahara Kisuke was enthralled with the sight that he had so coincidentally come upon. Long, sinewy limbs flexed and bent as the orange hair boy danced around the practice mat. He stared and swallowed a little harshly as the shinigami student did an armless cartwheel, the muscles in his back and stomach slick with sweat as he continued to go through the graceful motions of Capoeira, Dance fighting.

He had heard of it before, seen it before, but never had he witnessed it done so beautifully and naturally. He continued to watch the unaware man and was so taken that he failed to notice his lieutenant walking up behind him.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Hiyori kicked him in the back of his knees, making him stagger forward. Before he could reply her eyes flickered over to the boy and she smirked.

"Oh? You are enamored with the new genius, huh?"

"Ah, do you know him?" Urahara grinned broadly and his eyes turned into little half moons as he tried to laugh off his interest.

"Maybe." She said slyly. "Oi! Strawberry!"

The orange haired man stopped and turned around to glare at Hiyori.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Ichigo, stupid fang girl!?"

Ah, so Ichigo was his name.

"Don't call me that, baldy!"

"I'm not bald, my hair is orange you idiot!"

Before the fight could continue, Urahara stepped in between them and patted Hiyori on the shoulder.

"Hey now, let's not fight!" He turned to Ichigo with a lazy smile and heavy lidded eyes that were sure to enamor him.

"My name is-"

"He's Urahara Kisuke. You better watch out Berry-tan, he was perving on you a second ago."

Urahara tried to keep up his easy smile and laugh it off, but Ichigo's expression quickly turned to a scowl.

"Another one of those, huh?"

"What you mean _another _one?" Urahara asked with a frown but Ichigo wasn't listening to him.

"I've had it up to here with you Shinigami coming up to me and ogling me like I'm sort of merchandise on the market."

"I wasn't _ogling."_ Urahara tried to interject, but it just made Hiyori snicker while Ichigo continued on.

"I'm not going to sleep with you just because you're a captain, and I most certainly wouldn't waste my time on a lazy, conceited bastard like yourself!"

With that Ichigo stormed off, and Urahara was left to gape after him while Hiyori laughed.

"Was it something I said?" Urahara said mournfully.

"Meh, it's nothing personal with that brat. He has everyone and their fathers after his ass and power so he gets a bit irritated."

"That was just a bit irritated?" Urahara asked and sighed again as he remembered the creamy skin.

"You should see him when he really gets pissed off. I really don't see how he could have an older brother like Kaien…" Hiyori mused to herself.

"So he's…Ichigo Shiba?" Urahara said more to himself and made a mental note to look up any records pertaining to the beautiful man later.

Hiyori saw the look and snorted before kicking him in the ass hard enough to make him stumble a few feet.

"Don't even think about it. The Shiba siblings are very protective of him and will bring hell on your head if you even do half the things I know you're thinking of doing to him."

But regardless of Hiyori's words, Urahara was already plotting away. By the time Ichigo Shiba graduated from the academy, Urahara had already secured a spot for him in his division. Zaraki Kenpachi put up a good fight for him, but in the end he scared Ichigo off by being so…forceful.

Urahara was nothing, if not perceptive. He knew that Ichigo favored men over women. That knowledge had come to him from Hiyori who was griping about finding Ichigo tangled in the sheets with another male student. He was more then just a little pissed off that Ichigo had slept with someone else, but it wasn't like he had any claims to the young Shinigami, yet, and it did give him a valuable piece of information.

Urahara was also very laid back, and was content to let things happen as long as it wasn't life threatening. However he knew that tactic wouldn't work with letting Ichigo come to him because Ichigo had no incentive to do so. As dashing, handsome and charming as Urahara was, his own description, Ichigo would never come to him. Ichigo was too naïve and stand offish for that.

Therefore, Urahara Kisuke took advantage of the fact that he was Ichigo's captain and got to know him. It helped that Ichigo was already a third seat officer, and therefore Urahara had many more excuses to get to know Ichigo. He found out that Ichigo scowled a lot, but he was also smart, witty, and when he smiled it made Urahara's heart thump loudly in his chest.

Fortune looked in favor of Urahara earlier then he anticipated. While taking a routine glance about in Mayuri's labs with Ichigo, Hiyori accidentally knocked into a shelf and a bottle of something fell onto Ichigo. Ichigo blinked for a second as the red liquid dripped down his face and Urahara panicked.

He frantically began to yank Ichigo's clothes off to get the fluid off of him and wiped his face as Mayuri entered.

"My my, I would think that it was you that the potion fell on with the way you are acting."

Urahara blinked mid motion as he was pulling off Ichigo's shirt.

"Pardon?"

"Hm?" Mayuri looked at Ichigo who was starting to flush heavily and shiver. "It seems I am mistaken."

"What fell on him?" Urahara asked in worry and Mayuri chuckled, which was never a good sign.

"Just a simple lust potion."

Urahara froze as Ichigo began to whimper and lean against Urahara.

"Wh-what?"

"You better get him to his private quarters before he does something he will regret."

Urahara quickly gathered Ichigo into his arms and flash stepped to his own house. As soon as they got inside, Ichigo grabbed a hunk of Urahara's hair and smashed their mouths together.

"Fuck, Kisuke." Ichigo moaned as he broke away, rubbing his body up against Urahara and panting heavily.

Urahara groaned as well and inhaled sharply as Ichigo fell to his knees and began to hastily undo Urahara's hakama. He looked so beautiful with his flushed face and glazed eyes- Wait a minute.

Ichigo took Urahara into his mouth and Urahara instantly lost his train of thought. Warm wetness surrounded him and Ichigo confidently relaxed his throat muscles and took Urahara deep inside of him. The man knew how to suck cock. Urahara shook his head. This wasn't right. Ichigo was affected by whatever fell on him in Mayuri's lab.

But why did that matter? Ichigo clearly wanted it, he was there for Urahara to take, but he hesitated.

Why?

Ichigo swallowed the excess fluid in his mouth and Urahara shuddered in pleasure. Saliva trickled out of the corner of Ichigo's mouth, sliding down his chin temptingly.

Urahara liked Ichigo. He liked Ichigo a lot. He didn't want his relationship with Ichigo to be ruined because he couldn't help but fuck Ichigo into the nearest surface when it was offered to him. He really, really wanted to be buried inside of Ichigo's tight, pert ass. But instead he gently removed Ichigo's mouth from his weeping cock and pulled him up to stand.

"Kisuke, fuck me." Ichigo whined and rocked his groin against Urahara's leg.

"Not when you're like this." Urahara said regretfully and inhaled sharply as Ichigo grabbed his erect dick still wet from his mouth and began to pump him.

"Like what? Horny? I know you want to fuck me. You and the other men are all the same." Ichigo grumbled the last bit and Urahara's heart sank. He was just seen as another one of the men that chased after Ichigo.

He pushed Ichigo away firmly.

"Enough. Get into the shower and wash that potion off." He turned away and didn't see the slightly hurt look go through Ichigo's eyes. With a stiff body, Ichigo left to do as Urahara said.

Urahara threw himself into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He eyed the bottle of sake and the cup next to it for a moment before opening the sake and drinking straight out of it.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower with a much clearer head then before. He dried off a bit shakily and cringed at the memory of what he did. He tried to get Urahara to sleep with him… and was rejected. Ichigo should have known that the only man he had ever lo-liked wouldn't like him back.

He stepped out of the bathroom and almost stumbled when Urahara Kisuke came out of nowhere and latched onto him.

"Captain Urahara!?" Ichigo asked incredulously, earning himself a giggle in return. "Are you drunk?"

"Mmm, Ichigo." Urahara said with a slur and hugged Ichigo tightly, making Ichigo gasp.

"Can't…breathe…"

Urahara released him but instead grabbed his ass with both hands. Ichigo let out a yelp and tried to pry the offending hands off of him, but they wouldn't budge.

"Ichigo, I wanna fuck you so bad." Urahara said with a sigh and buried his head into Ichigo's shoulder, making Ichigo's chest clench.

That's all he was. A good fuck. Over the years of his life and death, he had been lusted over many times by males and females. It was only after his death that he began a tentative relationship with a man in the 79th district who had been a mentor of sorts. Everything had gone well until it turned from romantic to sexual. He tired of Ichigo 'being a prude' and had taken Ichigo's virginity in a very painful and memorable night.

It hadn't started off too bad, and Ichigo was willing at first, but as the man grew more violent Ichigo tried to back out. His lover wouldn't let him and it turned into rape. In the morning he pleaded for Ichigo to stay, but the damage was done and Ichigo left for the shinigami academy.

He'd had a few flings here and there, but it all came down to just sex. He used his partners just as much as they used him, and that worked for him. Until Urahara came, and he fell in love.

"Ichigoooo…" Urahara drew out his name and giggled. "So beautiful, my Ichigoooo."

Ichigo sighed. "You're drunk."

"On love!" He gave Ichigo a wet kiss. "With my Ichigoooo."

Ichigo felt his heart beat quicken despite himself, but then remembered that Urahara was just drunk.

"You'll regret saying that in the morning."

"I would never regret doing anything with you."

Ichigo blinked. That last line sounded almost sober. He glanced at Urahara who was still leaning on him, but his eyes were sharp and alert.

"Captain Urahara…"

"Captains like me can't stay drunk long because of our high spirit pressure." Urahara complained, still not detaching himself from Ichigo. They stared into each others' eyes, and the very air seemed to crackle with tension.

Then ever-so slowly, Urahara leaned down and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo could taste the power on Urahara's lips, and it sent electric shocks through his body and straight to his groin.

"Ichigo." Urahara murmured and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before moving down.

"Ichigo." Another quick kiss to his neck and now Urahara was parting his shirt and Ichigo's breath was hitching.

"Ichigo." Urahara's mouth moved over his stomach and his tongue circled around Ichigo's belly button before darting inward.

Ichigo's breath hitched.

"Ichigo."

His hakama was down by his knees now and Urahara was nuzzling his erection.

"Stop saying my name and use your mouth for something else!" Ichigo snapped, making Urahara chuckle before licking him almost delicately.

"Urahara!"

"Ich-i-go." Urahara said in a sing song tone and Ichigo growled.

"If you're just playing with me, I'm going to leave." Ichigo began to move away but Urahara stopped him with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm not just playing with you." He murmured. "But I need you to relax and let me take care of you."

Ichigo swallowed and then nodded.

"Please call me by my first name. We are going to be lovers after all."

Ichigo nodded again and Kisuke smiled at him before engulfing his cock. Ichigo let out an embarrassing whimpering noise at the sudden action and covered his mouth with his hands. Kisuke looked rather smug with a cock in his mouth and Ichigo shuddered when he began to suck.

The next few minutes moved both slowly and far too quickly for Ichigo's tastes. Kisuke managed to maneuver both of them into the bedroom where Ichigo was eased onto the bed while Kisuke resumed the blow job.

Their clothes were shed off and spread throughout the room randomly, but neither of them cared about that when Kisuke was trying to find the lube and Ichigo was trying not to be nervous.

Kisuke knelt in between his spread legs and rubbed his hands together to warm the slick substance. He stroked Ichigo's thighs almost reverently before slide his fingers behind Ichigo's balls to stroke the puckered hole. Ichigo gasped as his nerve endings were stimulated and then trailed off to a groan as two fingers wiggled their way inside of him.

"Fuck!" Ichigo dug his fingers into the bedding and lifted his hips into the sensation that was familiar in routine, but so new when it came to technique.

Kisuke took his time preparing Ichigo despite his own raging desire, and it proved to be fruitful as Ichigo was almost reduced to begging the captain to take him. Kisuke slid his fingers out slowly and grinned at the shiver it produced.

"Which position do you prefer?" Kisuke asked and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's shoulders.

"I want to see you." Ichigo answered and stared up at Kisuke who gave a goody grin.

"Of course! Who wouldn't? Ow!" He rubbed his head where Ichigo had hit him. "That hurt."

"I'll hurt you a lot more than that if you don't get on with it."

Kisuke wasn't scared of Ichigo's threats, but he was eager to continue nonetheless. He poured some lube onto his hand and stroked himself a few times before wiping the excess fluid onto the bed. Ichigo moaned as Kisuke stroked him a few times before spreading his legs even further apart so he could fit between them.

He pressed Ichigo's legs up so they rest comfortably in the crook of his elbow before he guided himself to Ichigo's entrance. He teased the head of his cock against the tight hole and smirked at the way it winked at him as Ichigo shivered before glaring.

"I want you, Kisuke." Ichigo purred seductively and Kisuke swallowed. What a lucky man he was.

So Kisuke finally pressed inside. It was so much better than he could have imagined. He had to steady himself against the bed as pleasure threatened to overwhelm and chanced a glance up into Ichigo's face as he made a noise of discomfort.

Ichigo was stifling the noises he was making by biting down into the knuckle of his hand. Kisuke made a 'tsk'ing sound and shook his head at his precious love before pulling the hand away.

"I want to hear you." He told Ichigo who was looking very flushed and panting. "Has it been that long since you've had sex?"

Ichigo turned redder and glared daggers at him.

"Since…penetration, yes." He gasped as Kisuke slid in the rest of the way and trembled.

"But it doesn't help that you're big."

"My, you are flattering." Kisuke murmured and nuzzled Ichigo's hair while Ichigo shuddered.

Ichigo gripped his blond hair and tugged his head to bring their mouths together. Kisuke grinned into the kiss, making Ichigo growl and nip at his lips. Kisuke nipped back and then tangled his tongue with Ichigo's as he began to move.

Their bodies came together smoothly and effortlessly as though they had been lovers for years. Kisuke didn't need to agonize over finding the right angle because he brushed against his prostate in the first try. Likewise, Ichigo knew just when to rock back against him and pull him closer. He wrapped his legs around Urahara's waist and arched his back.

Gasps, whispers and moans filled the room as they made love. As completion neared for the both of them, Kisuke leaned down to speak into Ichigo's ear clearly.

"I love you."

Ichigo jerked in surprise at the proclamation, but before he had time to question it, Kisuke place a well aimed thrust and stroked him. Ichigo spasmed around Kisuke who groaned and gave a few more shaky thrusts before he too came. Ichigo milked him of all of his release with his convulsing body and Kisuke stroked his hair softly as though he thought he needed to be soothed.

"Kisuke, I-"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Kisuke said before Ichigo could finish, earning him a slap upside the head.

"You're so mean!" He whined and slipped out of Ichigo who groaned in discomfort and hit him again.

"Shut up already! I've felt strongly for you for a long time now Kisuke."

"Oh?" Kisuke looked surprised for a moment and then grinned. "Heh, as expected of my manly charms and- ow!"

"Way to ruin the mood." Ichigo said sourly and turned over in bed with his back facing Kisuke.

"Don't be like that darling." Kisuke said and place an open-mouthed kiss on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I love you."

With a sigh, Ichigo pressed back against Kisuke's spooning body and entwined their fingers together.

"I love you too."

The pendulum swings.

**LINE**

***sigh* I love this couple. I say that about a lot of couples though… Kisuke is such a good ball XD**

**Here are the choices for stories you want to see sooner rather than later (they're the in progress ones dangling in my file folder):**

**GrimmjowxIchigo- Sequel to Equivalent Exchange **

**Byakuya/RenjixIchigo- in the closet**

**Aizen/GinxIchigo**

**Jin KiriyaxIchigo**

**ZangetsuxIchigo**

**RenjixIchigo- Renji makes Ichigo wear a butt plug **

**Before anyone leaps to protest, here are the pairings I already have planned for the next couple of updates (in order): MuramasaxIchigo, StarrkxIchigo, AizenxIchigo, and KiraxIchigo.**

PS I have a poll up for a future Bleach story. 


	54. MuramasaIchi Rule With Me

Anon Replies- Maxxie: Thanks! *nom nom*

Number 1 Bonne Bonne Fan: haha, thank you! The Equivalent Exchange sequel is sure to be steamy XD

Henry eats worms: That one seems to be popular… I'll definitely be writing it soon!

Blacksebonzakura2: I agree, Mayuri is *very* hot without his mask… *stops to think about it and forgets to start again*

I love you BonneNuit: The 'In the Closet' one with ByaIchiRen is going to be Rukia forcing the two of them in a closet… a very small closet.

Holycrap!: Thanks! Yep, it is today =3

**Pairing: Muramasa x Ichigo**

**Proof that it's totally canon: "Isn't that Kurosaki Ichigo?" "You know, Muramasa-san seemed pretty infatuated with him, didn't he?" Actual quote episode 238**

**Summary: The reason why Muramasa doesn't want the Zanpakuto's to fight Ichigo is because Muramasa wants Ichigo to rule by his side over the Shinigami.**

**The stuff inside the (1) is an actual conversation in the episode that I thought was very suggestive. It starts off with that scene, but it's just Ichigo and Muramasa, no one else.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Rule with Me

Ichigo turned as he heard someone approach and tensed as he saw Muramasa.

"Muramasa." He said and narrowed his eyes at the supposed zanpakuto that had started all of this mess. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh?" Muramasa tilted his head to the side and looked at Ichigo contemplatively.

"Undo what you did to the zanpakuto!"

"No." He said simply and coldly and inhaled deeply as though Ichigo was being slow on the uptake. (1)

"I believe we are deeply connected by fate somehow." Muramasa said to Ichigo, making Ichigo frown at him.

"Connected?"

"I believe you will be most helpful in helping me to reach my goals." He tilted his head and drew his eyes over Ichigo's body. "You feel it too, don't you? You don't have anywhere to put that excess power building up inside of you."

"The only thing tying us together is me defeating you." Ichigo said as he drew his sword. (1)

Muramasa tilted his head back and inhaled the spirit particles surrounding him, drawing energy and strength from it. Ichigo was strong enough to defeat his zanpakuto and his inner hollow made it impossible for Muramasa to kill him by using just his power, but Muramasa wasn't trying to kill Ichigo.

"Uwah!!!" Ichigo screamed as Muramasa held his entire body still by simply raising his hand. He reached into Ichigo, which caused the pain, and Ichigo tensed, ready for his soul to be separated once more. Only it wasn't.

Instead of yanking Zangetsu out, Muramasa _stroked _him. He caressed Ichigo's soul in a way that wasn't in the least bit painful and it made Ichigo shudder despite the paralysis that gripped hi body.

"Oh god, what is this!?" Ichigo cried and Muramasa narrowed his eyes while dragging his long nails over Ichigo's face.

"You like it, do you not?" He stroked again and Ichigo screamed, his body twisting and bucking. His erection strained against the front of his hakama and his breath came in shudders despite Muramasa not touching him there.

"No one will bother us here." Muramasa said and Ichigo instantly regretting going into the woods, following after Byakuya's ghost.

He pulled his hand away and Ichigo slumped forward, panting with over-stimulation. With a twist of his hand, Ichigo dropped to the ground and was pinned there by unseen forces controlled by Muramasa.

"I will be the ruler of Seireitei." Muramasa said with no hint of emotion in his voice. "And you will rule beside me."

"What!? No way!" Ichigo sputtered in indignation and confusion.

Muramasa narrowed his eyes and slashed his hand through the air, making Ichigo's clothes rip apart like he had sliced them. Ichigo turned bright red and tried to close his legs to hide his genitals, but Muramasa didn't allow it. He knelt beside Ichigo's near-naked form and wrapped his hand carefully around Ichigo's erection so as to not scratch him.

"Become my bride and I will protect you from all harm."

He pumped Ichigo's erection slowly and Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, trying to imagine anyone else doing this, like Renji.

Muramasa recoiled like he had been hit and glared at Ichigo.

"Who is Renji!?" He hissed and Ichigo opened his eyes quickly.

"What…did you read my mind!?"

Muramasa narrowed his eyes and jerked Ichigo's legs apart, shoving them upward to expose him completely.

"I asked you who Renji is."

"He's… nobody." Ichigo mumbled and Muramasa seemed pleased with the answer.

"Yes, yes he is." He nodded and rubbed his knuckle at Ichigo's entrance, making Ichigo inhale sharply and try to shift away.

"No!!!"

Muramasa stopped and frowned slightly.

"I don't understand why you don't want this. You're hard." He stroked Ichigo's erection for emphasis and Ichigo shifted at the touch despite himself.

"That's just physical, I really don't want it!"

Muramasa frowned again in disappointment and pulled away.

"What can I do to make you want it?"

For a second Ichigo thought he had heard wrong.

"Wh-what?"

"What can I do to make you want it?"

"…You aren't going to force me?"

"If I did that I would be as bad as the shinigami." Muramasa said and stood.

"…Are you going to leave me like this?" Ichigo said almost desperately and Muramasa looked at him calculatingly.

"Not unless you don't want me to." He dragged his hand over Ichigo's shivering body and Ichigo groaned.

"Tell me you want it." Muramasa murmured into his ear and dropped to his knees to grab a hold of Ichigo again.

"I-I…"

"Yes, that's it." Muramasa began to stroke him again and Ichigo moaned, shifting his hips into the touch.

"I want it." Ichigo whispered quietly, but Muramasa heard it.

"Good." Muramasa said and leaned back to slowly take off his own clothing. Ichigo gulped as his eyes strayed down the other's narrow but powerful frame and turned red as he saw Muramasa's erection.

Muramasa ignored the look and pushed Ichigo's legs apart to move in between them.

"Release me." Ichigo demanded and Muramasa paused.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be held down by your… power."

There was a long paused as Muramasa stared down at Ichigo, thinking over his words before he finally spoke.

"Very well."

The pressure that had paralyzed Ichigo released him and allowed him to move again. Muramasa brought the palm of his hand up to his mouth as Ichigo lifted up, bracing himself on his elbows.

"What are you doing?"

Muramasa glanced up at him with his dark lined eyes, partially hidden behind his long nails. Instead of answering he brought down his now saliva-coated hand and coated his erection with it. Ichigo turned even redder and Muramasa allowed a small smile to grace his lips at how beautiful his future-bride was.

He gripped Ichigo's hips while guiding himself into his tight entrance. Ichigo stiffened immediately as the head of Muramasa's cock slid past the first ring and he gave a sharp cry. He clamped his mouth shut immediately and clenched his jaw as pain ran up his spine.

Muramasa watched in interest as all of Ichigo's muscles went taunt and the zanpakuto's expression flickered when his tight head surrounded him. Ichigo reached up and pressed against Muramasa's chest, making Muramasa pause his movement as Ichigo took the incentive to touch him for the first time. But the pause was momentary and he thrust his hips forward sharply once more.

Ichigo threw his head back and cried out as Muramasa was finally full seated inside of him. His entire body trembled at the uncomfortable stretch and he bit his lower lip to try and stop the noises he made.

"You will be my queen." Muramasa said calmly, and it was only his expression that belied the pleasure he felt of being inside Ichigo.

"I-I never agreed to that."

"No?" Muramasa asked and pulled out of Ichigo to slam back in.

"Ah!" Ichigo bowed his back and grimaced at the sudden movement as Muramasa began to move in and out of him. "Slow down!"

"I will not." Muramasa said slightly breathlessly. Ichigo gasped as Muramasa caressed his face and slid one hand down to grip his hip for leverage against a harsh thrust. This time he rubbed against Ichigo's prostate, making Ichigo's body convulse in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Muramasa's hips and raised his hips into the rough thrusts.

"Muramasa!" Ichigo gasped out and squirmed underneath him. "Fuck, hit it again!"

"As my bride requests."

Ichigo huffed in irritation and dug his nails into Muramasa's shoulders and scowled at him.

"I'm not a girl, in case you haven't noticed." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I am aware of that." Muramasa murmured in an amused tone and dragged his fingers over Ichigo's cock. "Your gender suits you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Muramasa's eyes flicked up to Ichigo's and he leaned down so their faces were inches apart. Ichigo gulped and pressed at Muramasa's shoulders, but Muramasa didn't budge.

"Be quiet now." He commanded and kissed him.

Ichigo froze as the soft yet forceful lips covered his own. He kept his mouth shut as Muramasa's inquisitive tongue brushed against his lips, but when Muramasa bit down on his lips he parted them. As Muramasa slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, he cupped the back of his head and pressed closer.

Ichigo's breath quickened and he moaned into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Muramasa's neck to kiss him deeper. Muramasa continued to move in and out of Ichigo, his pace now almost languid as he rubbed Ichigo's prostate and kissed him. Ichigo pulled away to pant loudly as his body grew closer to climax and reached down to stroke himself.

"Come, Ichigo."

Ichigo's body shivered and he spilled his cum onto his stomach and hand. Muramasa groaned underneath his breath as Ichigo tightened around him and clutched at Ichigo's hips as he moved in and out of him fluidly.

"My Queen." Muramasa hissed reverently and jerked his hips forward as he came inside of him. Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably at the warm, wet sensation, but didn't protest.

They both breathed together for a moment, and then Muramasa began to cough. Ichigo jolted as it made Muramasa move inside of him and then slip out. Muramasa turned away from Ichigo as he coughed and Ichigo sat up to touch his back carefully, wincing as he moved.

"Muramasa?"

Muramasa wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked over at Ichigo who was still flushed from exertion.

"I'm fine." He said calmly.

"No you're not!" Ichigo snapped. "What's wrong with you anyways?"

"I'll be better once we have finished taking over Soul Society."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Muramasa and scowled. "Like hell I'll let you do that."

Muramasa glanced at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Do not worry, I will let your friends live."

"That's not the issue here!" Ichigo said angrily and smacked his hand away. He leapt to his feet and grabbed his clothes, hastily dressing all the while cursing Muramasa.

Muramasa slowly rose and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, making Ichigo freeze as Muramasa let his head rest against his shoulder. He inhaled Ichigo's scent as if to memorize the moment and then released him and stepped away.

"I will allow you to go, for now. But I will be taking over Soul Society, and you _will _be my queen."

Ichigo whipped around to face him, but he was already gone, along with his clothes.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed in anger, and then groaned and grabbed his back as pain shot up his spine. "Having sex with me and then just leaving… that's the worst kind of guy."

Muramasa watched from the shadows as Ichigo scooped up his sword and put it on his back before leaving. He lingered over Ichigo's beautiful form before sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

"Now is not the time for distractions." He murmured to himself, although his groin tightened at the memories of what they had both just done. However when they ruled together they would be able to do it even more, so Muramasa didn't linger on those thoughts. He would defeat the shinigami and Ichigo will rule at his side.

**LINE**

**MuramasaxIchigo! I enjoyed writing this… his personality is a bit cold and aloof, but that makes it more fun when he tries to keep up his personality when screwing such a cute uke like Ichigo.**


	55. StarkIchi Days of the Dog

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I plan on writing some MayurixIchigo sometime in this collection, I hope you're still stuck on it when it comes. He is hot without his mask… and that almost completely naked scene with him *shivers*

TRE: Someday I might…

Lily: I will write more that incorporates Muramasa, but he might not actually be involved in the yaoi pairing.

Orange moon: I have been getting a few requests for KazeshinixIchigo lately… I do plan on writing this pairing.

RainySunshine: haha, you can always count on me for filler smut! Or just smut in general. Whichever. 3

Holycrap!: Honestly? If I ever don't have inspiration, a couple of shots of cream liqueur (alcohol is bad kids, don't do it!) and a very vivid imagination. Not to mention real life experience. Don't get me wrong, I'm surprised with how many virgins can write good smut, but there is a major difference between guessing and knowing. Yep… that's pretty much it.

**Pairing: Starrk x Ichigo, requested by Wisdom Jewel. **

**Inspired by a one shot in the collection "Tonari ni Kimi no Nukumori Wo." I'm basing the plot off of it, but it's not going to be a script format of the one shot. I don't know what the title of the actual one shot is, but if you search mangafox for the collection title, it's the first one shot.**

**Summary: Ichigo's dog Coyote dies and Ichigo grieves his death. Then a guy shows up claiming to be his dog in human form. Note that Isshin works at a hospital in this fic, not a clinic at home.**

**Contains: Sexual content and cursing.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you very much!**

**NOTICE! There will be a special gift for the 1500****th**** reviewer! More at the end of this ficlet.**

Days of the Dog

The day that Coyote died, Ichigo's heart broke. Coyote was a present from his dad that he got Ichigo to help him get over his mother's death. Yuzu and Karin shared a cat that they preferred over Coyote, which was just fine with Ichigo who instantly became attached.

For seven years he had Coyote, who was a pup when he got him. He wasn't the youngest dog, but he still had so much life to him. That all ended when he got hit by a car. It wasn't intentional or anything, the driver swerved because one of the neighbor kid's balls rolled into the road, and he didn't see Coyote on their drive way. Death was instantaneous.

For the first time since his mom had died, Ichigo cried. His father and sisters tried to console him, but they had a hard time of it. They knew how much Coyote meant to Ichigo and how Coyote was the one who helped Ichigo when nobody else could. Ichigo was also a major loner and introvert so he didn't have any friends to help him either.

Ichigo lay on his bed, with his head buried in the pillow, trying not to cry at the thought of Coyote. He sniffled and rubbed his check against the fabric, then tensed as the doorbell rang. He waited for his sisters or dad to get it, but then remembered that Karin and Yuzu were at school, where he should be, and his dad was at work. Oh well, whoever it was could just go away.

"Ding-dong. Ding-dong. DING-DONG, DING-DONG!"

Ichigo groaned as the door bell became more insistent and sat up to answer it when his window slid open. His window that was on the second floor.

"Wh-what!?" Ichigo scrambled off the bed and stared at the young man who was crouched on his window sill with his head cocked to the side. He had wavy black hair and a goatee as well as heavily lidded-grey eyes. Ichigo gulped and shrank back as the man stepped down onto the bed and leapt to his feet.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my bedroom!?"

"Ichigo…" The young man said his name almost hesitantly and before Ichigo knew it, he was on his back on the floor with the man on top of him. "Ichigo, don't you recognize me?"

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo kicked and hit at the man who grabbed his wrists and slammed them to the floor on either side of his head. Ichigo swallowed harshly as the man leaned close to him.

"It's me Ichigo, Coyote."

Ichigo stared up at the man.

"Listen you nut, I don't know who the fuck you think you are-"

"It's true." 'Coyote' said and frowned at Ichigo. "See my hair, isn't it the same dark color?"

That was true, but black hair was common in Japan. "I don't believe you. Now let go of me before I kick your ass."

"You don't believe me?" He asked and furrowed his brow. "Let me prove it to you. I know your mom died when you were nine, that's when you got me, and you have two sisters who you love very much and are protective over. Your dad used to feed me treats all the time under the table. You have a lion plushy that your mom gave you when you were little and you still sleep with it-"

"Stop! I believe you already!" Ichigo shouted, turning bright red.

"You do?" Coyote smiled, leaned down to nuzzle Ichigo's neck, making Ichigo's heart beat a little faster. Was this really Coyote? It was so strange, but it felt true. Coyote's grip loosened on his wrists and he hesitantly reached up to wrap his arms around him.

"Coyote…" He murmured and Coyote pressed closer. "…How?"

"I don't know, I woke up and I was human." Coyote pulled away so he could gaze down at Ichigo with a soft smile on his face. "You missed me, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo wanted to cry in happiness, but he didn't. Instead he snuggled close to Coyote who lifted him up and shifted him in his arms so he was draped across Coyote's chest with his head buried in his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're not dead Coyote."

The arms tightened around him.

…

Things were happy again in Ichigo's life. While his dad was at work and his sisters were at school, Coyote would stay with him all day and then left when they came home. Although he sometimes stayed later when it was just the girls, but he always left before his dad got back from work.

But that night Karin and Yuzu were over at a friend's for the night and his dad was working the night shift so it was just him and Coyote. The door bell rang, signaling the arrival of the pizza Ichigo had ordered. He went and paid the man and then brought it up to the room where Coyote was lounged on the bed, napping.

Ichigo sighed at the sight and nudged Coyote's head, making him open his eyes and blink at Ichigo. "Food's here already."

"Hm…" Coyote sat on the floor and watched closely as Ichigo bent over to put the movie in. His eyes wandered over his ass before snapping away when Ichigo turned around once more.

"Have you lost weight, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo frowned at Coyote.

"Well I guess I hadn't been as well since you… died," he had to fight to get the last word out, "but I'm eating better now." He lifted up his slice of pizza to make a point.

"You need to eat more." Coyote muttered as he ate his own pizza, making Ichigo laugh and smile. Coyote's heart thumped at the sight. It was rare to see Ichigo do such a thing, but it never failed to utterly enchant him.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?" Ichigo looked over as he finished his last bite of pizza and tilted his head at Coyote. "What?"

"You have something on your face." He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the stray bit of sauce, making Ichigo push at his chest nervously. Despite that Coyote used to be a dog, he was human now and it felt strange to have him do it. "Coyote, what are you-"

He was cut off as lips covered his mouth. Ichigo tensed as Coyote kissed him. He turned his head away to escape the suffocating action, but Coyote just moved his mouth down further.

"Ichigo, I've always wanted you." Coyote murmured and lifted Ichigo up to lay him down on the bed.

"W-wait…" Ichigo turned red and pushed at Coyote's head. "This isn't right."

"I promise I won't try to hurt you." Coyote murmured and stared into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo swallowed harshly as the steely grey eyes bored through him and hesitantly relaxed back on the bed despite how vulnerable he felt.

"I'm not sure…" Ichigo mumbled and looked away. The bed creaked as Coyote crouched over him and tenderly kissed his neck before slowly undressing him. Ichigo was nervous and uncertain, but this was Coyote. He would do anything to keep Coyote near him for just a little longer.

Soon Ichigo was completely undressed and Coyote was undoing his own pants. Ichigo distantly wondered where it was that Coyote got his clothes, and where he stayed when he wasn't with Ichigo. But that was pushed aside as Coyote stroked his erection and pressed two fingers inside of him.

"Ngh…" Ichigo winced and turned his head to the side in discomfort and Coyote kissed him reassuringly.

"Sh, it's going to be alright." He nuzzled Ichigo's hair and pulled his fingers out before lining himself up to Ichigo's entrance. He looked down at Ichigo who was flushed, yet still scowling with his brown eyes hazy with lust.

"Just relax and breathe." He thrust his hips forward and Ichigo cried out, his back bowing as Coyote slid into him without pause.

"Gah!" He squirmed and panted for breath as Coyote stretched him past his limits and buried himself deep inside of Ichigo. "It hurts…"

Coyote stroked his sides soothingly and leaned close to him to lap up his tears.

"Ah, I'm sorry; I promise it will stop…" He trailed off as he shifted their position and gripped Ichigo's hips tightly. "I'm moving now."

"Wait!" Ichigo tightened his legs around Coyote's waist so he couldn't move and grabbed his shoulder. "Not… not yet."

Coyote exhaled sharply and let his forehead rest on Ichigo's shoulder. He wanted to move so badly, but he didn't want to hurt his dear Ichigo more than he had to. So he tried to wait patiently, but it was hard with Ichigo moaning and shifting underneath him, trying to get comfortable and ease the pain.

"Coyote!" Ichigo's back bowed and his voice was tainted with pleasure. "It's okay now, so…so…"

Coyote chuckled and did as Ichigo wanted before he could even finish his sentence. Ichigo let out a sharp cry in initial discomfort as Coyote began to move, but it soon changed to want and desire as Coyote pressed against his prostate.

"My Ichigo." Coyote pressed his thumb against Ichigo's nipple and rolled it, drawing a soft noise from Ichigo's throat that made Coyote's eyes darken in lust and begin to pound into him uncontrollably.

The bed creaked as their bodies moved together. Coyote's pace quickened as he pistoned in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo moved slower as he lifted and rocked his hips to meet Coyote's thrusts.

"Ichigo!!!" Coyote was embarrassed to find that he was the one that came first. Ichigo groaned as Coyote slipped out of him and then thrust three fingers into his entrance. His warm cum inside of Ichigo made the action easier, although Ichigo still clenched around him in surprise.

Coyote finger-fucked him ruthlessly as he leaned down to take Ichigo in his mouth. He hooked his fingers and pressed hard on Ichigo's prostate, making Ichigo cum in his mouth. Coyote swallowed the slightly bitter fluid without making a face and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down at Ichigo who appeared utterly debauched with Coyote's cum trickling out of him and his body red with exertion.

Coyote felt himself harden once more and tilted Ichigo on his side to enter him in one fluid thrust. Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open in surprise and he clawed at the bed as his own erection was reawakened. Coyote made love to him several more times, until the morning light was gradually starting to lighten the sky once more.

Coyote scratched his head and looked down at Ichigo's sleeping form and relaxed face. He wanted nothing more than to join him, but he needed to leave before Ichigo's father got home. With a regretful sigh he stood and gathered his clothes before getting dressed. He pressed one last kiss to Ichigo's hair before leaving silently.

"I love you Ichigo."

…

Several days had passed since that night, and Isshin was working a night shift again. The girls were already asleep and Ichigo was cuddling Coyote on his bed. Well, to be more specific, Coyote's head was in his lap and he was holding onto Ichigo's leg tightly as he napped. Ichigo smiled down at him and shifted his fingers through Coyote's hair.

He blinked and rubbed a stand between his thumb and finger, wondering if Coyote's hair had always had brown roots. Something nudged the back of his brain, but he ignored it and leaned back against his pillow to close his eyes as well. Coyote shifted and spooned him from behind, murmuring into his ear and wrapping his arms around him, which made Ichigo smile.

Ichigo was half asleep when Coyote carefully slipped out of the bed. Ichigo played like he was still asleep as Coyote slunk out the door outside. Very quietly, Ichigo also got up and slipped into his shoes before meeting Coyote outside.

"Where are you going?"

Coyote looked slightly nervous, not to mention surprised which made Ichigo even more nervous. "Just for a walk."

"I'll come with you then."

After a few minutes, Coyote stopped. "Well I'm tired now, let's go sleep."

"Why, we've only been walking for a little while?"

"Because-"

"Oi, lazy brother!!!"

Coyote stiffened and looked over his shoulder at a young girl with short-ish blond hair. She gave a very surprised Ichigo a once over and raised an eyebrow. "Is this why you've been missing so much school lately Starrk?"

The pieces and suspicions Ichigo had clicked in his brain. "Starrk?"

"Er, Ichigo-" Ichigo turned around abruptly and began to run. "Wait, Ichigo!!!" He ran after him, leaving a very confused sister staring after the two of them.

"Ichigo god damn it!"

Just as Ichigo turned down an alley, Starrk caught up to him. He grabbed a hold of Ichigo and slammed him against the wall, making Ichigo cry out in pain. Starrk instantly loosened his hold but continued to pin Ichigo, not letting him escape.

"You fucking liar!" Ichigo screamed and Starrk felt his heart break a little.

"Ichigo, please listen!"

"No! Shut up and get the fuck off of me!!!"

Starrk sealed his mouth over Ichigo's, making Ichigo still and then struggle against him. Starrk didn't let him however, and held him tenderly as he kissed him. When he finally broke away Ichigo was panting and Starrk's pants were feeling a little tight.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, I never wanted to deceive you."

Ichigo snorted and looked away. In the gleam of the moonlight, Starrk could see traces of tears on Ichigo's face and guilt clenched at his stomach.

"I'm not Coyote."

"Damn right." Ichigo interrupted and scowled at him.

"My name is Starrk Gingerback; I go to the same school as you."

"…What?" Ichigo asked and eyes him critically.

"You never noticed me, but I noticed you… How could I not? You're so beautiful, even though your face always looked so angry." Starrk dropped his forehead so it rested against Ichigo's. "When you're dog died you stopped coming to school where I could see you, so I decided to come to you instead."

"By pretending to be my dead dog!?" Ichigo asked incredulously and tried to shove Starrk off of him again, but Starrk didn't budge.

"Wait… then how did you know all of those things?" There was a slight paused where Starrk frowned and Ichigo's eyes widened. "Stalker!!!"

"Don't call me that." Starrk said, sounding highly affronted. "I may have looked in on you sometimes when I was worried, but I'm not some weird stalker."

Before Ichigo could have any more protests, Starrk kissed him again. At first Ichigo balked and struggled, but soon the familiarity of the touch and his own affection for Coyote, for _Starrk, _won over his better judgment.

He let Starrk undress him in the dark, abandoned alleyway and then let him fuck him. His back hurt slightly from the rough wall and the pain of not being properly prepared would linger with him for a few days, but he liked it. He liked being able to wrap his arms and legs around Starrk and call him by his real name. Afterwards Starrk carried him home and tucked him in bed before kissing him and leaving.

Ichigo didn't see him for three days, until he finally forced himself to get up and shower, then get ready for school which he had been missing a lot of lately. He moved through the crowd effortlessly, his orange hair being the only thing making him stand out from it. He paused as he caught sight of Starrk, who he wouldn't have given a second glance before.

Starrk was napping underneath a tree, and Ichigo had to fight not to smile at the sight. He soundlessly walked over to him and glanced around to make sure no one was looking before leaning down and brushing his lips over his. He quickly pulled away and Starrk's eyes opened. Grey met brown, and a smile crossed Starrk's face.

"Ichigo."

"Starrk."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ichigo swallowed and nodded. "I know." He said. Starrk said nothing, waiting for Ichigo to say more. "I'm tired of being alone."

Starrk pulled him into a tight hug and vowed to never let go. "I know, you won't ever be again."

Ichigo hugged him back, and didn't cry.

**LINE**

**Yeah… the yaoi one shot I read really inspired me to write this, although it's quite different from what I wrote. **

**For those Bleach lovers who are more in the know then me… Is it 'Stark' or 'Starrk'? Is either one acceptable?**

**For the 1500****th**** reviewer!!! Because 15 is such a special number in this collection (Ichi go) the 1500****th**** reviewer will get a special one shot written for them of their choice, guaranteed to be written with special attention to get it done quickly. So review quickly before someone else gets it!**

**If you happen to be an anon reviewer and know you are the 1500****th****, please let me know in the review what you want. **


	56. AiIchi Infatuation

Anon Replies- Slightly obsessed Bleach Fan: I wonder what's up with all the double letters... thanks for letting me know!

Blacksebonzakura2: Soz you aren't the 1500th review, but hopefully the smut will make it up to you =D Hugs!

Kahlem: Starrk is both strong and hot. Even if by hot you mean food spiciness wise =D He's spicy too...

Freaking!: Thank you!

dudeeee: haha, thanks.

superduper dog: You are the 1500th reviewer!!! Because you're an anon, please leave which Ichi pairing you would like in your next review and I will write it as soon as possible. Congratulations!

samsung:I'm glad you like it =)

**For Sakusho Saelbu's birthday- an extra gift in addition to the KenIchi one because this one got lost in one of my folders.**

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo and one-sided Urahara x Ichigo**

**Summary: Bleach verse. Pre winter war, post Rescue Rukia arc. Aizen is infatuated with Ichigo and is always watching him, but didn't make a move until he saw Urahara trying to get him into bed. Urahara is the bad guy in this one!**

**Contains: Sex, violence, cursing, attempted rape (that's the UraharaxIchigo)**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Infatuation

Aizen stared at the monitor screen as Ichigo Kurosaki defeated a hollow. He was magnificent in almost every single way. Like the way his orange hair caught the light of the moon, and made his brown eyes seem so much warmer than they ever could under his scowling mask.

Ichigo was so beautiful it made Aizen's diminished heart ache sometimes. He wanted to reach out and embrace the teenager sometimes, just to make the want disappear. He wanted Ichigo to be his treasure that he would cherish and keep forever by his side. It was unfortunate that they were on opposite sides of the war, otherwise Aizen would have long since snatched him up and made love to him on the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen wasn't the type of man to have idle desires and wants. If he felt something was worthy enough of his attention, he took it, or went at it with a single mindedness, devoting everything to accomplishing what he wanted. With Ichigo it had been the fiery look in his eyes that made Aizen want to stoke Ichigo's inner fire and make it even hotter.

There were many ways Aizen could think of to do just that. He could kill all of his friends and watch the anguish turn to righteous revenge. He could torture Ichigo to the brink of insanity, always pulling away before he pushed him too far. He could kidnap him and rape him, taking pleasure from his unwilling body and reveling in the look on his face.

But none of those were what Aizen wanted to do. What he wanted was for Ichigo to love him. To turn all of that passion he had to Aizen and engulf him in it. Aizen was infatuated and obsessed with Ichigo, and he had no problem admitting to that. But there was also something similar to affection mixed with all of his emotions, and he couldn't bring himself to crush Ichigo in order to get what he wanted. So he watched him on his monitors and held his wants in check.

That was until he saw something he couldn't stand for.

He knew that Urahara Kisuke and Ichigo were close. They were master and student after all. But he didn't suspect that there was something more to it, although he should have given how alluring Ichigo was. It happened in the park, luckily within the range of one of the devices Aizen set up to watch the town.

Ichigo had just slashed through a hollow and had settled his sword on his back when Urahara Kisuke appeared, smiling charmingly and with his face half hidden behind his fan. He commented on something to Ichigo who turned red and made to leave, but Urahara caught his arm.

Aizen could see his face then and his expression made him uneasy instantly. It was serious and lustful. Even Ichigo, naïve and ignorant as he was to all things sexual, recognized it for what it was and tried to pull away.

In a second Urahara had Ichigo flat on his stomach and was ripping his clothes off, Zangetsu discarded to the side. Aizen's chest clenched as Ichigo yelled and tried to claw at the ground and get out from underneath Kisuke. He pleaded and pushed, but Urahara would not be deterred. Aizen made his decision without any hesitation and opened a gate, stepping into the human world.

To say Kisuke was shocked when he was yanked off a sobbing Ichigo would have been an understatement. He barely had a chance to identify his very pissed off attacker as Aizen Sousuke before he was under his hypnosis.

In the meantime, while Kisuke was fighting what he thought was Aizen, but was really just thin air, Aizen grabbed Ichigo and lifted him into his arms. Ichigo predictably fought the motion and tried to shove him away which was no use. Aizen stepped through a gate and into Las Noches before anyone except Kisuke had the time to realize he was there.

The gate opened up into his personal chambers so he didn't have to deal with annoying questions. He hid Ichigo's reiatsu with his own so they wouldn't be disturbed for a while and then went about examining Ichigo.

He didn't look to worse for wear, other than the bite marks and hickeys that marred his white skin. Ichigo yelled and cursed at him as he slid his hands over Ichigo's body to check for wounds. Aizen was sorely tempted to finish what Urahara started, but he didn't want to force Ichigo. He wanted Ichigo to want him.

So he simply satisfied himself that Ichigo wasn't raped and pulled away. Ichigo scrambled away from him and tried to cover himself with what remained of his clothes. He was pissed which made Aizen want him even more, but he was also scared and in shock from what Urahara tried to do.

Aizen tried not to concentrate on the lovely flesh Ichigo was baring to his eyes, but that proved to be difficult.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ichigo." Aizen said soothingly but Ichigo just glared at him and looked around for Zangetsu.

"Where the fuck am I you bastard?" Ichigo snarled, which Aizen found endearing, although it made him want to force Ichigo to respect him and recognize his authority.

"That's not a very nice way to address your savior." Aizen purred and stepped closer to Ichigo who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Urahara…he…he didn't mean…" Ichigo stumbled over his words and turned red, which made Aizen frown.

"He tried to rape you." He said bluntly and Ichigo flinched. "Unless you wanted it-"

"No!" Ichigo cried and Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"So quick to answer." He murmured and stepped forward. Ichigo took a step back warily and they continued the dance until Ichigo's knees hit the edge of the bed.

Aizen could see the fear in Ichigo's eyes again and hesitated. Ichigo sensed it and lunged forward to attack him. Aizen easily caught him by the waist and lifted his flailing body up before slamming him against the bed. Ichigo howled and struggled by Aizen grabbed him the wrist and straddled his waist.

"Don't struggle." Aizen murmured into Ichigo's ear and then with great effort pulled away. "My intention isn't to harm you."

Ichigo swallowed and forced himself to still underneath him. "Then let me go."

Aizen stared down at him for a moment before releasing his grip on Ichigo's wrists and leaning back although he kept his body pressing Ichigo down.

"I could give you the world Ichigo." Aizen murmured and caressed Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo tensed underneath him at the lustful tone. "Join me."

"Never." Ichigo spat.

"I'll also spare Karakura." Aizen said and he knew that he had hit the nail on the head with the way Ichigo stared up at him.

"There are other ways to make the king's key, and I'll drag the answer location of it out of the general's throat if I have to. Say you'll be mine and I'll make all your troubles disappear."

Aizen shifted his hips subtly so that Ichigo was aware of what their closeness did to him. The fire in Ichigo's eyes grew and Aizen could practically taste the heat rolling off of him in waves.

"If I-I'm yours, you promise not to hurt any of my friends, or anybody who isn't mixed up in this war?"

"Yes." Aizen answered, and he meant it.

"Do I have to…" Ichigo trailed off and turned bright red, unable to finish the sentence.

"If I say yes, will you still agree?" Aizen asked after a moment of consideration.

"Yes." Ichigo answered hesitantly. Aizen studied his scared face and brushed a lock of hair away from his face, making Ichigo flinch. Aizen felt his heart twinge and slowly eased off of him and stood.

"I won't force you, but you will stay here, beside me." Aizen said before he left the room in a sweep of robes. He had a zanpakuto to retrieve.

…

Aizen kept his word, as did Ichigo. He allowed himself to be petted and held by Aizen who treated him like some domesticated exotic animal, but he couldn't bring himself to have sex with him. He got as far as kissing, but even if Aizen got farther than brushing their lips together he would shove him away.

Thus far Aizen had understood, but more recently he had gotten more aggressive. It had started as a normal kiss and Ichigo opened his mouth slightly to allow Aizen's tongue entrance. Aizen hugged him tightly and kissed him deeper as his hands wandered down Ichigo's back to grab his ass. Ichigo let out a startled noise and tried to pull away, but Aizen wouldn't allow it.

Ichigo panicked and tried to get away, but Aizen held him tightly to his body. Ichigo twisted his head to the side and gasped for breath, which Aizen took as an invitation to attack his neck.

"No…" Ichigo whimpered and pushed at his shoulders. "Stop…"

Aizen pulled away and looked him straight in the eye calculatingly. "We're going to have to get past this sometime."

Ichigo nodded and uncertainly laid his head on Aizen's chest in an effort to placate him.

"I know, I'm just not ready."

Aizen sighed and stroked his hair before pressing a kiss to the orange mane. "I'll wait."

…

Gin and Tousen were very understanding of their relationship, Gin almost too much if the requests for a threesome were anything to go by. The arrancars and espada mostly treated him with indifference, some with disdain, while others considered Ichigo to be their 'queen' and doted on him as much as they did Aizen.

The night Ichigo finally gave into Aizen was when he saw first hand that Aizen intended to keep his promise. His friends launched a rescue mission to Hueco Mundo for him and Aizen could have easily killed them all, but instead he sent them back home.

When they got back to their room after the ordeal, Aizen liked Ichigo to sleep next to him, even if they didn't do anything, Ichigo stood up on his tippy toes and kissed Aizen. Aizen didn't seem surprised at all and began to kiss Ichigo back passionately. This time when Aizen's hands began to wander he didn't push the man away, despite his uncertainty about it still.

Aizen wasted no time in having Ichigo undressed and sprawled on the bed. He discarded his own clothes leisurely though and Ichigo got the impression he was putting on a show. Ichigo would be lying if he said he didn't completely appreciate it, Aizen was a handsome man and his body was fit and firm. His dick though, was what drew most of Ichigo's attention. It wasn't too long, but it was thick and Ichigo couldn't imagine that it could give him pleasure.

"Don't worry Ichigo." Aizen crooned to him as he kissed Ichigo's neck and tuned him on his side. Ichigo trembled when Aizen's cock slid in between his cheeks and rubbed at his entrance. He made a sort of helpless whining sound that made Aizen chuckle.

"I won't go in dry." He reassured him and reached over to the bedside table and shifted through the drawer until he produced a tube of lube.

"I had it especially made for you." He said as he opened the cap and poured some onto his fingers. The scent of strawberries filled the air and Ichigo growled in irritation.

"Relax my love." Aizen murmured to his ear and then pressed two fingers inside of Ichigo who instantly stiffened and tried to shift away.

"Hold still." He said a bit more sternly and Ichigo froze, then swallowed harshly as the fingers were spread apart and rotated around.

Ichigo grit his teeth and tried to bear with the pain until Aizen pressed against his prostate, making Ichigo cry out. Aizen smirked and pressed against it again, captivated by the sheer beauty of Ichigo in pleasure. Now that he was satisfied with the preparation, Aizen slipped his fingers out and nudged Ichigo onto his stomach.

Ichigo's stomach was tight with anxiety and anticipation as he heard Aizen slick himself up and then guide himself to Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo's breath quickened in fear and Aizen kissed his neck soothingly as he shifted his hips forward. For a moment Ichigo just felt a blunt pressure, and then the head of Aizen's cock slid past his tight ring of resistance and he was inside.

Ichigo gave a sharp cry of pain and Aizen cradled his head, turning his chin to kiss him as he continued to press in. When he thrust himself into Ichigo entirely the groan of pain was muffled by Aizen's mouth. Ichigo tore away to breath harshly and turned away from Aizen.

"If you relax it won't hurt as much." Aizen whispered into his ear and began to gently rock his hips.

"Aizen…" Ichigo murmured and winced.

"Call me Sousuke." Aizen said and then began to slowly pull back out. Ichigo gasped and then yelped when Sousuke pushed back in ruthlessly.

"Sousuke!" Ichigo yelled at the rough penetration and shook a little as he tried to take it but it was almost too much.

"Ichigo." Sousuke purred and shifted his grip on Ichigo's hips and changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Ungh!" Ichigo's back arched at the pleasure and Sousuke smirked.

"You're mine now." Sousuke murmured and pushed one of Ichigo's legs up to push in even deeper. Ichigo let out a loud keening sound and pushed back to meet the Aizen's thrusts.

"Fuuuuuck…" Ichigo drew out the word and tried to fight his impending climax but it was impossible with Sousuke touching him like that and repeatedly hitting his prostate.

Sousuke leaned down and kissed him deeply and began to move faster as his own orgasm neared.

"Tell me you love me." He hissed into Ichigo's ear and rubbed his finger against the slit of his cock. "Say it and I'll let you come."

Ichigo shuddered violently as his dick actually began to hurt from denied release. " Fuck, just let me-"

"Say it!" Sousuke growled and Ichigo practically whimpered in need.

"I- I love you!" Ichigo shouted and Sousuke smirked before giving him what he wanted.

Ichigo cried out in ecstasy and came all over Sousuke's hand and his chest. Sousuke groaned and only lasted a few more thrusts before he came inside of him. Ichigo made a sound at the sensation and wiggled but didn't pull away.

Sousuke slowly pulled out and Ichigo hissed in discomfort. Sousuke kissed his hair and shifted so he was spooning Ichigo with his chest against Ichigo's back.

"Say it again." Sousuke demanded and Ichigo opened a bleary eye and then turned over in his arms so he was looking into Sousuke's eyes.

"I love you." He said softly making Sousuke smile.

"I love you too." Sousuke held him close until they were both asleep.

**LINE**

**I'm not so sure about this one… But I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	57. KiraIchi Weight of the World

Anon Replies- I Love you Bonne Bonne: heh, those two would make a good tag team against Ichigo... Of course I'm all for double teaming Ichigo =D

Blacksebonzakura2: I understand being squeamish against rape in fan fiction, which is why I always warn for it ahead of time. Definitely not something anyone wants to be surprised with. Again, Mayuri naked.... *drool*

UkeIchigo: hehe, I never drool when reading yaoi... *whistles innocently and looks away*

xxXCookiesXxx: StarrkxIchigo is very delicious. It is the strawberry cheescake of the yaoi world. The creamy filling in chocolate covered cherries. The tattoos to Renji's smoking hot bod...Wait, I think I've gone off topic.

Mikoura: Hm, well in the anime subs and manga I've read, Gin does have an accent... I agree that he is intelligent, he just kind of talks funny sometimes. I know the posting schedule is a bit off my norm, but the reason that I do it is so that I don't procrastinate and a longer time goes in between updates. And I will be writing another GazillexNatsu =D

Tenshi: I can't resist the puppy eyes! I just can't!!!

Superduper dog: Your wish is my command! Check out the contents section of this collection to see when it's coming up =D

**Pairing: Kira x Ichigo**

**Summary: Kira uses Wabisuke's ability to weigh Ichigo's sword and try to coax him into sex.** **Requested by Warrior Nun, my other fantabulous beta. **

**Contains: Sex, violence, cursing, blow job, the usual.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Weight of the World

Kira had always admired the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. He was a beauty to behold, yes, but it was the feelings he inspired in others that made Kira want to capture that power for his own. Ichigo had the encompassing ability to make others fall to their knees and apologize.

At first it was just that, but Kira came to worship the way Ichigo moved, the way he talked, the way his brow furrowed. Kira came to lust after him. It was almost an obsession the way he wanted Ichigo to bow before him instead of the other way around.

He planned for it. Something he usually didn't do much, not for something like this. Setting it up to begin with was the easy part. All he had to do was ask Ichigo for a spar. He made sure no one was around when they did so, and silently requested Wabisuke to be on his best behavior.

His sword danced along Ichigo's and Kira could see the surprise in his face when his sword got heavier. But he gritted his jaw and bared it until he could barely even lift it anymore.

"Heavy, isn't it?" Kira asked and his eye glistened with triumph. Ichigo scowled and attempted to raise his sword to go into bankai, but Kira couldn't let him do that. He lunged forward and hooked his sword on Ichigo's blade and flung it to the side.

"What the hell? I thought you wanted to spar Kira!" Ichigo asked incredulously. Kira gave him that look that was so smug without looking like a smirk and walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo held still in confusion and froze when Kira let his sword drop to the ground.

"Sometimes it must feel like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Kira murmured and very gently brushed his hands over Ichigo's body.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, but it ended in a gurgled cry as Kira sank to his knees and undid his belt. He tried to shove him away but before he could Kira had yanked his hakama down and took Ichigo's dick into his mouth.

Ichigo was a man, a young man that was still in his teens despite being old enough to consent to sex. It didn't even take him a second to get hard under Kira's mouth and made no effort to push the man away.

"Ngh, Kira!" Ichigo moaned as his knees shook.

Kira deep throated him and hummed, making Ichigo cry out and actually fall to his knees in pleasure. Kira caught him before he could do so and eased him onto his back. He pulled away long enough to drizzle saliva and precum onto Ichigo's entrance only to return his attention to Ichigo's cock.

"Fuck, I want you so bad." Ichigo was mumbling as Kira stroked his entrance. "I always thought you were hot."

Kira was delighted with that tid bit of knowledge and thrust two of his fingers inside of Ichigo. Ichigo's breath hitched and he squirmed in discomfort, but he had a lot worse before so he concentrated on the pleasurable feelings. Kira quickly found his prostate and rubbed against it roughly, making Ichigo shout and thrust into Kira's mouth.

Kira pulled away with a pop and hovered over Ichigo's body to kiss him lightly before pulling away.

"I want you to ride me Ichigo." Kira said in a husky voice. "I want to see you above me with my cock inside of you."

In a single move he rolled them both over so Ichigo was on top. He had done it before with Chad one time when they were experimenting, but he had never been penetrated by anything but fingers. Ichigo nervously raised his hips over Kira's cock and furrowed his brow as he balanced himself with one hand and guided Kira's dick to his entrance with the other.

At first it was just a large pressure there, but then Kira slipped inside and Ichigo cried out at the stretch. Kira's hands were on Ichigo's hips like clamps and he eased him down gently but Ichigo was still gasping in pain. By the time Kira was fully seated Ichigo had sheen of sweat over his body and was panting erotically.

Kira reminded him of what he was doing with a roll of his hips. He winced before doing what he wanted. Ichigo trembled as he moved up and down on Kira's cock and bit his lip. The blond beneath him stared up at him and ran his hands over Ichigo's body worshipfully. Ichigo was in control of the movement, but it was already driving him crazy with the slowness.

Kira grabbed his hips and thrust up sharply, making Ichigo arch his back and cry out.

"Being inside of you is like heaven." Kira murmured and repeated the action. "I would die happy if it was while making love to you."

"Don't get sappy on me now." Ichigo said breathlessly. "Right now I just want you to fuck me."

"Don't be so crude." Kira said and flipped them so Ichigo was on his back. He gripped the back of Ichigo's knees and pushed them up past where he knew would be comfortable for Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes momentarily flickered with discomfort before he scowled and clenched around him.

"Just do it…" He said, but the demanding tone held less sway when Ichigo moaned so wantonly at the same time.

"Very well Ichigo." He kissed Ichigo's temple and did as he asked. He didn't hold back as he pistoned in and out of the warm body underneath him. He was possessing Ichigo this way, marking him as his as he made Ichigo come all over his hands and then did the same deep in his entrance. Kira could barely remember what he was planning to do in the first place as he came down from his orgasmic high.

He pulled out of Ichigo too quickly and Ichigo grimaced before rolling away from him. Kira felt a little bad for what he had done now, but he knew he couldn't take it back.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." Kira said, looking embarrassed and flushed as Ichigo slowly got to his feet and got dressed. "I never intended to take it this far."

An unknown look flashed over Ichigo's face at the words and he scowled.

"Do you regret it?" He asked and Kira frowned.

"N-no, not really, I just mean that I wish it hadn't happened this way."

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked and turned to Kira who was also now completely dressed.

"Yeah."

"Then get on your knees and apologize."

Kira was taken aback with surprise both at Ichigo's words and his smug expression. It made something within Kira burn and he stepped forward only to drop to his knees in front of Ichigo and bow with his forehead pressed against the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said, making Ichigo chuckle and then threaded his hands through Kira's beautiful blond hair to tug him up to his feet.

"I hope you do it again." Ichigo murmured and then kissed him before pulling away. He walked over to his sword and placed it on its rightful place on his back before throwing one last thing over his shoulder before he left. "That's a good look for you."

Kira really had to thank Wabisuke later.

**LINE**

**I hope you liked it my dear Warrior Nun! I never imagined this pairing before, so thanks for opening my eyes.**


	58. GrimmIchi Cognitive Dissonance

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: Warrior Nun told me to tell you that you're welcome =D Now what was that about naked Mayuri? =3

Mikoura: Ichigo is a sassy vixen disguised as an adorable and naive teenager.

lily: haha, thank you! I plan on writing more MuramasaxIchigo, don't worry.

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Because there were so many requests (*cough* demands *cough*) for it so I decided to write a sequel for "Equivalent Exchange."**

**Summary: Ichigo develops Stockholm syndrome and thinks he loves Grimmjow, but whenever Grimmjow is sane, he gets pissed off because he knows Ichigo doesn't really love him. Set about a month after the end of "Equivalent Exchange."**

**Cognitive Dissonance (the title) is "the feeling of uncomfortable tension which comes from holding two conflicting thoughts in the mind at the same time."**

**Contains: Sex (consensual and non-consensual), violence, cursing. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri: many thanks!**

Cognitive Dissonance

Ichigo woke up in Grimmjow's arms. For a moment he simply enjoyed the warm heat the espada radiated, and then his mind caught up with him. He shouldn't want Grimmjow, shouldn't love him, but he did.

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's hair and held him closer. Ichigo smiled and then winced as his back throbbed. Grimmjow hadn't held back last night and Ichigo had ended up sobbing and begging him to stop, but he hadn't. He held him down and fucked him until Ichigo was unconscious.

Ichigo frowned at the thought. He _knew _that Grimmjow loved him and he loved Grimmjow, but it was times like that which made Ichigo wonder.

"Mm, love you Ichigo." Grimmjow mumbled and stroked Ichigo's sides.

"Love you too." Ichigo said and Grimmjow shifted to press harder against his back. Ichigo could feel his strong chest spooning against his back, rubbing against the gashes that his claws left last night. Grimmjow liked to mark him, especially when some of the other arrancars came sniffing around.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Grimmjow growled and rolled Ichigo on his back. Ichigo flinched at the pain that awakened all over his body but knew better than to say anything.

Grimmjow's blue hair was ruffled from last night as his eyes glowed with lust. He shifted his hands to Ichigo's thighs and pushed them apart. Ichigo winced at the stretch that also affected his tight entrance. But he could handle it, he always did.

"It looks like I was a bit rough last night." Grimmjow said and frowned slightly. "I love you so much Ichigo, you shouldn't make me angry."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow." Ichigo said and Grimmjow grinned before kissing him. Ichigo melted into the passion and tried to relax when Grimmjow thrust two fingers into him roughly.

"Ow…" Ichigo whimpered and turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Grimmjow kissed his way down Ichigo's torso and rubbed Ichigo's cock with his cheek. Ichigo groaned and spread his legs apart as Grimmjow licked his entrance which was still bloody and raw from the night before.

"You're such a tight little bitch." Grimmjow said and pulled away to admire the view. Grimmjow pulled away and stroked his hard cock, smearing his precum over his length. He rubbed the tip of his erection against the tight hole and penetrated him in a single shove.

"Agh!" Ichigo arched back and clenched his jaw at the pain.

"You're still slick from last night." Grimmjow commented and began to thrust in and out of him roughly. Ichigo felt hot and achy from the pain but his love for Grimmjow filled him with such emotion. He lifted his arms which felt like lead up and wrapped them around Grimmjow before he passionately kissed him.

Grimmjow liked that and kissed him back with biting teeth and a slick tongue that seemed intent on exploring every inch of his mouth. Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's erection tightly as he pumped, making Ichigo keen and squirm underneath him.

He pounded into Ichigo without remorse and Ichigo was beginning to find it difficult to find pleasure with all of the pain. Even his erect dick was hurting more, but luckily Grimmjow's thrusts were becoming more erratic which signaled his climax was nearing. Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow grunted and filled him with his come before Ichigo came as well in a trained response.

He could tell Grimmjow was pleased with him because he was snuffling his hair and was carefully finding all the wounds that needed to be tended to. This was the Grimmjow that Ichigo loved. When he was sane and cared for Ichigo it was like he was a whole other person. Ichigo figured it was the shinigami side of him versus the hollow side, but he never said it out loud.

"We're taking a bath." Grimmjow announced and lifted Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oi, Grimmjow, put me down!" Ichigo snapped and hit at his shoulder. It earned him a very hard swat on his bare ass that stung.

"Don't complain, I'm going to pamper you." Grimmjow said as though he expected Ichigo to be grateful. Which he was, Kind of, Grimmjow's idea of pampering always ended up leading to sex so Ichigo didn't really look forward to it.

Grimmjow actually ran a bubble bath for him, which surprised Ichigo a little at first. Until he figured out that the reason why was because he was guilty for what he did to Ichigo the night before. As the bath filled, Grimmjow painstakingly cleaned his wounds, both inside and out, and then eased into the large sunken tub with him.

The heat on his wounds made him flinch at first and then he relaxed. Grimmjow held him firmly in his lap while he stroked his hair, which made Ichigo actually doze off for a second before he was startled back into it by the sound of Grimmjow's voice.

"You love me, right Ichigo?" He asked. Ichigo never thought that Grimmjow would be the insecure type in a relationship, but he found that he needed to be constantly reminded of how he felt or he thought Ichigo didn't care about him. Which led to horrible results that usually involved Ichigo being hurt in some way, shape or form.

"Of course I love you." Ichigo said and shifted in Grimmjow's arms so he was straddling him. He rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and smiled as Grimmjow stroked his back. However the touch turned harsh and Ichigo's eyes flew open when Grimmjow dug his nails into his hips.

"Grimmjow?" He questioned in worry and Grimmjow snarled in his ear.

"You don't really love me." He took a hold of Ichigo's shoulders and yanked him away to look into his face. His eyes held that feverish look to them that Ichigo knew meant trouble for him.

"I do love you Grimmjow." Ichigo tried to say it firmly but his voice trembled.

"Liar!" Grimmjow darted his head forward and sunk his teeth deep into Ichigo's neck, making him scream in pain. Grimmjow purred in delight as the hot blood filled his mouth and he marked his mate. He pulled away and licked his lips as he took in Ichigo's face twisted in pain and the blood trickling down his torso to taint the bath water red.

"If you really love me Ichigo, don't fight me on this." Grimmjow said and wordlessly called his sword to him from his bedroom. It was a part of his soul, not an inanimate object so it wasn't any trouble at all.

"Grind, Pantera." Grimmjow growled and Ichigo knew something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Other than when they fought, Grimmjow didn't use his released form on Ichigo. He said it used too much energy that he wanted to spend fucking him instead.

Ichigo had to admit that Grimmjow was really fucking hot in his released form. With his long blue hair and tail he was even sexier than normal. Even though Ichigo was still wary he let Grimmjow lift him up onto the edge of the tub and pressed his legs apart.

"Tell me." Grimmjow hissed darkly as his black claws skimmed along his inner thighs.

"I love you." Ichigo said in a wavering voice, but it seemed to satisfy Grimmjow who removed his hands from the delicate area and did something to the armor that was covering him. It disappeared into his skin but his other released-form modifications stayed and Ichigo got a nice view of Grimmjow's cock.

It was as thick and long as normal, but it was covered in barbs that pointed backward. They didn't look hard, they just looked like normal pieces of skin, but when Grimmjow brushed his cock against his thigh he couldn't feel the stiffness in them like cartilage.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he began to panic immediately.

"W-wait Grimmjow!" Ichigo said as Grimmjow as he lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance.

"Don't you love me Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked and narrowed his blue eyes. He waited until Ichigo gave a short nod and then smirked before thrusting inside him. It wasn't so bad going in, it was a familiar sensation that Ichigo found pleasurable, but when Grimmjow pulled out the barbs scratched his insides.

Ichigo screamed and clawed at Grimmjow's chest while he tried to pull away from what was causing him pain. However that just dragged the spikes out of him more and he couldn't find any relief.

"Grimmjow stop!!!" Ichigo pleaded and let out a sob when Grimmjow began to thrust in and out of him with no regard to his pain.

"…please." He whimpered and twisted his hips when the things scraped his prostate and sent wild pleasure through him. It didn't take the edge off though, and didn't even really feel good.

"Grimmjow if you love me you'll stop!"

To Grimmjow's credit, he actually stopped his thrusts and frowned down at Ichigo who was shivering and obviously not enjoying his actions.

"You won't blackmail me with my love." Grimmjow growled and resumed fucking Ichigo. He only stopped when Ichigo actually passed out and he had come three times. He felt a strange ache in the hole in his stomach when he slipped out of Ichigo and saw the traces of blood.

"Do you really love me Ichigo?" Grimmjow wondered out loud and cleaned Ichigo up before carrying him to their rooms where he tucked Ichigo into their bed. He was tempted to go find that irritating chit that swooned around Ichigo in order to heal him, but that would be admitting he made a mistake.

Grimmjow hated the guilt that he felt now and frowned heavily at Ichigo who was now sleeping peacefully in their bed. With a growl he ripped off the blanket he had just tucked around Ichigo and began to ravish the now awake and very surprised Ichigo once more. Grimmjow intended to make Ichigo pay for making him feel these things.

**LINE**

**I like writing this idea a lot because I think it explores the conflict in the human mind a lot more than a purely fluffy or angst-ridden GrimmIchi story. (Not that I don't love those too death :3)**

**Also I would like to take a vote (which I'll also put up as a poll):**

**Should I make a third part that will be happy ending for the two?**

**Should I make a third part where Ichigo stays with Grimmjow, but it's still a one-sided love?**

**Should Grimmjow let Ichigo go?**


	59. GinIchi AiIchi Three is a Crowd

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I think that either of those plot ideas would work well =D Mayuri really is hot... *drools*

NoiNoi: I'll see if I can get to it, but I have so many requests right now I don't know when that will be.

Bobbi: There will most likely be a happy ending for those two, but only after a bit of angst.

xxXCookiesXxx: I think it's more convenient to have an account here, but then again I write a lot of stories that I upload here as well =D The alerts are pretty nifty as well.

SpiceChai: Well it seems that a happy ending is the more popular vote =D

kittit24: Alrighty!

Boubletrouble666: I might end up making it a full length story after I finish the other two stories I have in progress at the moment.

Chibisama: Get out of my head! That was what I was thinking about doing actually =D

Mikoura: Well there will be a bit more angst, but yes there will be a happy ending.

**Pairings: AizenxIchigo GinxIchigo threesome requested by Aralaiqualasse**

**Summary: Gin and Ichigo are in a relationship, but Ichigo wants to spice things up a bit. Gin is all aboard until he realizes Ichigo wants another person to join them. Gin reluctantly agrees, but Gin gets to pick the man. He chooses seemingly dorky Aizen Sousuke who turns out to hold far too much of Ichigo's attention. It turns into a battle for Ichigo's affections. **

**Contains: Sexual content, cursing, toys, double penetration (don't let it scare you off, it's done tastefully!), fingering, oral, anal. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Three is a Crowd

Gin groaned as Ichigo clenched around him. He was currently tied up spread eagle with his lover Ichigo who was riding him hard. Ichigo said he wanted to try something new because he felt like something was missing in their sex. Gin was more than happy to experiment, especially when it meant that Ichigo was so hot and willing.

Gin gulped as Ichigo threw his head back with a cry and came. Streams of sperm spurted out of him and covered Gin's face, making Gin dart his tongue out to taste the salty fluid. Ichigo panted and pulled off of Gin with a slurping sound. Ichigo grimaced at the sudden emptiness but quickly pulled off Gin's cock ring and finished him off with a few quick pumps.

After they were done, Ichigo untied Gin and collapsed beside him on the bed. Gin had a stupid grin on his face, but he didn't care. Normal sex with Ichigo was mind blowing, but this kind of sex made Gin think he had no brain cells left to even think he didn't have any.

He glanced at Ichigo who was cuddled in the crook of his arms and instantly frowned. Ichigo was scowling. When Ichigo liked the sex he was usually passed out or had a dopey smile on his face. But he didn't have that.

"…Ichigo?" Gin asked hesitantly.

Ichigo sighed and leaned up to peck him on the lips. "This isn't working Gin."

"Please don't tell me ya are breaking up with me." Gin said in a horrified tone but relaxed when Ichigo shook his head.

"I love you Gin, you know that." Ichigo said and chewed on his bottom lip. "But we're missing something."

"Ichigo, what do ya want me to do?" Gin asked desperately. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Ichigo asked hopefully and Gin smiled.

"Anything."

"I want to add another person to our relationship."

All the brain cells that were still fully functional in Gin's brain froze. "Another person?"

Gin knew he was going to regret this.

…

That is what brought Gin to his current state of mind, which was staring at a blank wall in his office. Ichigo was his everything, his light in the dark, and the allegory of his cave. He really would do anything to keep him, even if it meant another man he would have to share Ichigo with.

But if he could get around that, he would. Ichigo had agreed to let Gin choose the third person and Gin fully intended to pick someone who would make Gin look better in comparison. It had to be someone who was attractive enough it wouldn't look suspicious to Ichigo, but he also had to make sure that Ichigo wouldn't actually be attracted to him.

The answer came in the form of Aizen Sousuke. One of Gin's colleagues that was the same status as him although much smarter, but was such a dork and socially awkward that he never got a promotion.

When Gin came to him with the proposition, he was almost certain that it would be a bust and Sousuke would say no. But apparently it just took one look at a picture of Ichigo and he was sold. Not that Gin blamed him, but it made Gin feel possessive and jealous all the same.

Aizen seemed nervous and giddy which made Gin all the more certain that Ichigo wouldn't want him. Ichigo liked a man that took charge and was confident in himself, not Aizen who would probably have to be walked through every step.

Gin felt better about him and Ichigo already and walked around the rest of the day after asking Aizen with a smile on his face that scared everyone who happened to cross his path.

Little did he know though, was that Aizen Sousuke was sitting in his office with a smirk and was looking over all the photos and information he had collected on Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a beautiful man that Aizen would have no qualms manipulating and fucking, even if it meant sharing him with another.

…

Gin was completely unprepared for Aizen to instantly turn on his suave and charming nature the instant he met Ichigo. The man had simply slipped his glasses off and slid his hand through his hair and presto! Smooth, confident and handsome Aizen Sousuke appeared.

It was not what Gin planned at all and he felt anxious and worried when Ichigo blushed at Aizen's flattering comments. Ichigo led Aizen to their spare bedroom that they used solely for their games and no sleeping. That was something that Gin was now glad for now because he didn't want the bastard in the bed he shared with his love.

Aizen smirked as he took in the chains hanging from the ceiling and glanced at the flushed Ichigo. He picked Ichigo up swiftly and Ichigo clung to him in surprise at the sudden movement. Aizen leaned in for a kiss, but Gin got their faster.

"One rule." Gin growled and kept his hand firmly over Ichigo's sweet lips that Aizen almost had the pleasure of tasting. "No kissing."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at the man but once he saw that Ichigo was in hesitant agreement as well he shrugged it off. If Ichimaru thought that no kissing would make their own actions seem more intimate, so be it. Soon enough Ichigo would be his anyways, and Gin would be either out of the picture, or a lesser part of it.

…

Gin stared as Aizen leaned down and took one of Ichigo's nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it. Ichigo moaned and arched his back at the attention, but he couldn't move much because his hands were tied above his heads from a chain that hung down from the ceiling.

"Oh fuck, Aizen!" Ichigo called out and Gin felt jealously burn through him.

"Call me Sousuke." Sousuke purred and rubbed the other nipples with his thumb as he kissed and sucked his way down Ichigo's torso.

Gin couldn't handle it anymore and he knelt on the bed behind Ichigo. He glared at Aizen who smirked and did something to Ichigo's belly button that made him cry out. Not to be out done, Gin began to nip at Ichigo's neck and followed the line down Ichigo's back to the swell of his ass.

He slid his thumbs in between his crack and parted his cheeks to lick at his pink puckered entrance. Ichigo gasped and trembled at the sensation while pushing back which made Gin very smug.

Aizen didn't look nonplussed in the slightest and leaned over to whisper in Ichigo's ear loud enough for Gin to hear him.

"Have you ever taken two guys at once?"

"N-no…" Ichigo stuttered and Aizen chuckled.

"Yah mean double penetration?" Gin asked suspiciously making Aizen laugh.

"Of course." He said and slid his fingers over Ichigo's skin and around to his ass where they dipped in between his crack.

"Wait." Gin growled. "We aren't doing this without properly preparing him."

Aizen raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Gin stood and walked over to the table of toys where there was some lube. He nibbled on Ichigo's ear and whispered so the man wouldn't hear him.

"Your lover is very protective of you." He purred and Ichigo shuddered at the pure sex in his voice.

"You should know that once I have you I don't intend to let you go. Can your lover handle that?"

Ichigo swallowed and turned his head to the side so their lips weren't so close together.

"You will have to ask him that."

"Do you mind if I do the honors?" Aizen asked Gin cordially and took the lube from him before he could answer.

"I cannot wait to feel the inside of you." Aizen told Ichigo who turned red and looked away.

"Are you really both going to…" Ichigo trailed off and glanced over his shoulder at Gin nervously. Gin felt euphoria take him knowing that Ichigo looked to him for comfort rather than Aizen who gave Gin a very dark look.

"Don't worry Ichi." Gin said and nuzzled Ichigo's cheek before kissing him. Ichigo melted into it and relaxed, well as much as he could with his hands held above his head from a chain from the ceiling. Then he inhaled sharply and made a surprised noise into the kiss. It didn't take Gin very long to realize that Aizen had just _fucking bit _Ichigo which had actually left a _mark._

"Ai-Aizen!" Ichigo gasped and Aizen tutted before kissing the dark furrows his just put into Ichigo's skin.

"I asked you to call me Sousuke Ichigo." Sousuke purred and Gin's eyes twitched.

"Come on now Aizen." Gin said and snatched the lube back from him before he even opened it.

"Let me prepare him while ya suck him off." He kissed Ichigo's ear and smiled at Aizen with his eyes turned into half moons. "He loves that."

Aizen's narrowed eyes were the only indication that he was surprised with what Gin said. Sure Gin didn't want Ichigo to like Aizen more than him, but he also knew that this was about Ichigo right now, not him. He wanted Ichigo to feel as much pleasure as possible and he could swallow his jealousy and worries in order to do that for his one true love.

He slipped two fingers inside of Ichigo and smirked when he heard his breath hitch. Aizen was already moving down to Ichigo's leaking erection and then took it into his mouth, making Ichigo cry out. Gin pushed away the pain in his chest and nibbled on Ichigo's ear. He slipped a third finger inside of Ichigo who winced only slightly in discomfort before Gin found his prostate.

Ichigo shivered and leaned his head back to rest on Gin's shoulder while pushing back against his fingers.

"I want to touch you Gin…" Ichigo moaned needily and tugged on the chains that disallowed him to do so. "Please…"

"Hm." Aizen pulled his mouth off of Ichigo's cock with a pop but continued to stroke him and kneed his balls.

"I suggest releasing him," Aizen began with a smirk and rubbed his fingertip into the slit of Ichigo's erection, "but in exchange he has to use a cock ring."

Gin actually gave a real grin to Aizen this time and nodded his agreement.

"Well, Ichi~?" Gin asked. "What do ya want?"

Ichigo bit his lower lip and looked slightly uncertain. "The cock ring."

"Excellent." Gin beamed and kissed Ichigo's ear before glancing at Aizen.

"It's on the table over there." Gin said and carefully inserted a forth finger into Ichigo who let out a cry of shock and bowed his back.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed and squirmed around as much as he could. "FUCK!"

"In a second love." Gin wiggled his fingers around as gently as he could to cause Ichigo the least amount of pain as possible. Usually Gin and Ichigo played with some mild sadism and masochism, but Gin didn't want to do that when someone else was there and they were both going to penetrate Ichigo at the same time. He wanted Ichigo to have a least have his first double penetration to be as painless as possible so he didn't scare him.

It briefly crossed his mind that if he did make it painful maybe Ichigo wouldn't want to do it again, but he pushed it aside quickly. Ichigo was meant to be worshiped, not harmed for Gin's own greed and jealousy.

Aizen took a moment to enjoy Ichigo's noises and expressions and Gin wondered if he was a bit of a sadist as well. If so, then they would have to discuss limits and safe words if Ichigo wanted to continue including Aizen in their sex, for future couplings. Of course Gin still didn't want that to happen.

Aizen finally tore himself away from Ichigo in order to get the key for the lock on the chains as well as the cock ring. It was one that Gin had custom made for Ichigo that was leather and vibrated. It also snapped into place in the perfect snugness for Ichigo that wasn't too tight or too loose.

Gin let his chin rest on Ichigo's shoulders and watched with approval as Aizen put the cock ring around both Ichigo's cock and scrotum. He spread his fingers apart a little inside Ichigo and watched in enamor as Ichigo shivered.

"Gh!" He let out an almost gurgling sound as Aizen turned it on and it began to vibrate against his balls. Aizen kissed the head of his cock which made Ichigo make the noise again before reaching up and unlocking him. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as his arms were let down and rubbed his sore wrists.

Gin pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and felt his cock throb at the sight of Ichigo's hole winking at him. Aizen had undressed as he did so and Ichigo stared wide eyed at his strong, muscular body. Gin could admit to himself that the man was attractive, but he knew that Gin like his long wiry muscles more than bulky ones. But he kept his opinion to himself and tossed a condom to Aizen before easing away from Ichigo to undress himself.

Aizen quickly and efficiently opened the condom, but Ichigo took it from him with a slight blush and then rolled it down over Aizen's cock for him. Aizen seemed to greatly appreciate the treatment and immediately dragged Ichigo to sit in his lap. Gin feared that the bastard would try to kiss Ichigo again so he hastily threw off the rest of his clothes and climbed back onto the bed.

He tilted Ichigo's head towards him before Aizen's lips met his and gave him a passionate, biting kiss. Ichigo gave a muffled yelp with Gin nipped his lips and reached his hand up to pull Gin closer. Gin pulled away reluctantly so they could decide on the position.

"Do ya want to be the one being ridden by Ichigo or would ya rather be on top of him?" Gin asked Aizen and felt a little better about the tension between them that wasn't sexual in the least. He tore open his own condom packets and slipped it on himself, slightly disappointed that Ichigo wasn't able to do it for him at the moment.

"I want to see him riding me." Aizen answered with a smirk at Ichigo who looked a little peeved about them talking about him like he wasn't there. "Unless you have any objections, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head and moved off of Aizen long enough for the man to move so his back was against the headboard in a comfortable position. Ichigo hesitantly moved to straddle him and Gin moved behind Ichigo to help guide him.

"Just take Aizen first and relax a lil'." Gin moved his hands up and down Ichigo's sides soothingly and pressed butterfly kisses to his shoulders and neck. "Then I'll enter ya."

Ichigo shivered a little at the sound of Gin's husky voice as well as what he said. Then Aizen suitably distracted him by gripping his hips and situating him over his cock before pulling him down.

"Ah!" Even with four fingers as preparation, Ichigo wasn't quite used to someone of Aizen's…size and the intrusion was uncomfortable at first. However he knew to relax and he did so as he slid down Aizen's cock.

Aizen looked like he was in heaven as Ichigo began to surround him, or at least he had a much more disheveled expression than he had all night. Gin mouthed Ichigo's neck and rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against Ichigo's crack but didn't enter Ichigo yet. Instead he waited as Ichigo finally took Aizen completely inside of him and panted a little in exertion.

Gin frowned at the smug look Aizen sent him as Ichigo called out his first name. Screw getting along with Aizen then. Without further ado, Gin lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance and slowly pressed into him.

Ichigo let out a sharp, startled yelp and instantly moved to off of Aizen but both of them held Ichigo's hips tightly. Ichigo writhed in their grasp and let out another cry as Gin sank further into him.

"It's okay Ichi." Gin said and wanted to shower him with endearments but he knew Ichigo hated that. "Just relax."

"I _am."_ Ichigo practically snarled and then bit his lips hard when Gin rocked his hips and entered him completely.

"Fuck that hurts!" Ichigo complained and screwed his eyes shut to try and fight away the pain. His back bowed and he let himself slump over Aizen's erect torso.

Gin frowned and rubbed his hips soothingly, but it was hard to be the caring and loving boyfriend who was worried when Ichigo was so tight around him and all he wanted to do was thrust. Although Ichigo was pressed to close to Aizen willingly, he threaded his fingers in Gin's and gave a quick squeeze.

Gin felt his heart swell for love of Ichigo at the simple yet endearing action. Then he began to pull out of Ichigo slowly, leaving his lover trembling all over and wincing slightly. Gin stroked his erection and tilted his head back to kiss him before thrusting sharply back in.

Ichigo arched his back and let out a sob at the sudden and sharp pain. Aizen began to move as well and soon the feeling of the two thick cocks in him was too much. They continuously pressed against his prostate and Ichigo knew then why sex was so fucking dangerous. Ichigo was about read to burst despite the initial pain and discomfort.

He began to lift his hips up and down on the two cocks greedily and screamed out his pleasure for the world to hear. Gin was thankful that he had gotten this room soundproof because he didn't want anyone listen to Ichigo's lewd voice. It was bad enough that Aizen got to.

Despite the pain that continued to linger, the pleasure was overwhelming. Ichigo thought deliriously that he had never felt something so good before. Yes, he loved Gin more than anything, but sex with this man he barely even knew was amazing. He was happy that Gin agreed to his suggestion because Ichigo wanted to have sex with Gin, he just needed something a little extra as well. He made a mental promise to himself that he would wear the outfit Gin had been trying to get him to wear in exchange.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow as he grew closer and closer to completion, but the damned vibrating cock ring kept him from doing anything about it. He let out a whimper and tightened his grip on Gin's hands even more while taking deep, shuddering gasps.

Aizen had his arms around Ichigo's waist and was holding him close. Gin was also pressed as close together as possible, so much that Aizen's arms were squished between Gin's torso and Ichigo's back.

"Fu-uck!" They were both dragged out of their glaring match by the exclamation Ichigo just gave.

"I want to come so bad!" Ichigo practically sobbed and rocked his hips against both of theirs almost desperately. "Please!"

"What do you think Gin, shall we let him?" Aizen asked and pet Ichigo's hair soothingly while continuing to thrust his hips up to meet Ichigo's fast pace. He was slightly breathless and Gin could tell that he was close as well.

"I don't know…" Gin said softly and dragged his fingernail over the edge of it once Ichigo released his hand. "Do ya think he's been good enough?"

Ichigo made a soft keening sound as Gin slowly stroked him, a pace which wasn't near fast enough for Ichigo.

"I've been good!" Ichigo protested which made both Gin and Aizen chuckle.

"Will ya wear that neko costume I got ya?" Gin asked and Aizen's eyes sparkled a little bit at the though.

"Ah, fuck!" It was hard to think clearly when there were two dicks up his ass, and Ichigo never imagined something that stretched him so wide would actually feel good.

"Yes damn it, I will!"

"Ya are so good to me." Gin said fondly and unsnapped the cock ring before tossing it onto the floor to be picked up later. His own voice sounded a little shaky and he hoped he would last before Ichigo came.

But it seemed his hope would come true as Ichigo began to jerk his hips spastically and clenched even tighter around Aizen and Gin, if that was possible. He came all over Gin's hand and Aizen's stomach, although neither of them minded. Gin could feel his balls tightening and his thrusts became sporadic as he neared completion.

Aizen was close as well and with a well time thrust with both of them entering at the same time, versus the teeter totter method they had been using, they came. The only downside to it was that they couldn't come deep inside of Ichigo like they wanted to because of the condoms.

Gin reluctantly slipped out of Ichigo and checked his entrance to see if he was okay. Aizen was still inside of him and Gin lifted his head to give a scathing remark when he froze, Aizen was kissing Ichigo, Aizen was kissing _his _Ichigo!

"Oi!" Gin snapped and yanked Ichigo off of Aizen, also making him yelp in discomfort as he slipped out of him.

"I told ya not to fucking kiss him!" Gin snarled and stroked Ichigo's hair possessively. "He's my lover, ya are just fucking him."

Ichigo winced at the rough, but true description and glanced at Aizen in concern and saw him with a smirk on his face.

"Things like that can change very fast." Aizen murmured and gently took Ichigo's hand in his to kiss the back of it. Ichigo turned red and Aizen smirked again.

"I would very much like to be Ichigo's bed partner, or does Gin have the last say?"

Ichigo glanced at Gin and smiled at him. "Yes, he does."

Gin grinned madly and his heart skipped a beat at the love and devotion in Ichigo's voice.

"Ya suit Ichigo well." Gin said slowly, "As long as ya know that I'm his lover and boyfriend, and ya are just a sex companion."

Aizen nodded with a smug look. Gin didn't know why he agreed to it, but he thought it was because he trusted Ichigo to love him, and not fall in love with Aizen. Besides Gin didn't want to go out and find someone, especially with the low guarantee that Ichigo would be as compatible with him.

"Well play time is over for today." Gin announced and removed his condom before tying the top and throwing it in the trashcan. He slipped off the bed and hoisted Ichigo up into his arms bridal style.

"I trust ya can show yourself out." He said to Aizen who nodded.

"I can manage."

Gin gave him a slight nod in begrudging thanks as well as understanding and left to clean Ichigo up and then fall asleep with him.

Aizen only allowed himself to linger on the bed for a few minutes before he removed his condom as well and threw it away. He dressed slowly and even tidied the room up a little. He spotted a single orange strand of hair and he bent to pick it up off the bed. His eyes fluttered shut and he dragged it lightly over his face before slipping it into one of his pockets.

He quickly combed his hair in a slightly mussed, but clean style and then slipped his glassed back on. Transformation: complete. He let himself out as he said he would and gripped the hair strand in his pocket for good measure, he didn't want it to slip away like Ichigo himself did.

Aizen understood though. Because although two was company, which Ichigo seemed glad to keep, three is a crowd, one that Gin didn't want invading his home. So Aizen understood, really he did. But understanding didn't necessarily mean compliance and Aizen had no plans of complying with Gin's demands that Gin remain as Ichigo's only lover. For men like Ichigo, crowds were better than company anyways.

**LINE**

**Always remember to practice safe sex!!! In a lot of my stories I don't include a condom because I don't think souls can catch STDs, but it's important to do so, always! Bare back might feel great, but STDs can make your sex life dissipate! Haha, I rhymed. **

**Please review!**


	60. NnoiIchi The Many Uses of Six Arms

Anonymous Review Replies- O.O: Yeah... there's lots and lots.

Mystice: Aizen is the "superman captain" XD I really enjoy writing threesomes as well =3

Lunarey: Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy my works.

Kahlem: I thought that Gin should have a shot to be the boyfriend and not just the thrown in extra =D

Mikoura: Thanx! The JiroIchi will be updated on Wednesday so I won't make you wait too long.

HolyCrap!: Safe sex is *very* important, but it's definitely not emphasized very much in fan fiction...

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo (Have I mentioned how much I love this pairing?) Requested by ****tharailwaydra.**

**Summary: Set in the Bleach universe. Six domestic uses for Nnoitra's six arms, not to mention naughty ones as well. **

**Contains: Sexual content, desecration of common household chores which are twisted for my nefarious purposes, violence, cursing. **

Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!

The Many Uses of Six Arms

Use number 1: Cooking

Nnoitra glared down at the pot that he was attempting to cook rice in. Ichigo was working at the hospital but he said he would be home in time for dinner, which meant that Nnoitra had to cook for his boyfriend. He was also frying the meat and vegetables while making the sauce and checking the rolls to make sure they weren't burning.

All at the same time. Of course that only took up four of his arms, but he was leaving those free so he could molest his Ichigo when he got him. He heard Ichigo cursing outside the door and grinned broadly, glancing over his shoulder at his rumpled lover.

"Hello pet." Nnoitra purred and smirked when Ichigo gave him the smile only Nnoitra got.

"Nnoitra." Ichigo walked over and wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's waist and snuggled into the crook of his arms. Nnoitra hugged him back and quickly turned off all the burners and the oven so he could pay attention to just Ichigo.

His hands roamed over Ichigo's body and he squeezed that tight, pert ass he had been thinking about all day.

"Ya need to get a job that isn't such long hours." Nnoitra said huskily.

"Mm, sorry." Ichigo nuzzled Nnoitra's chest and grinned up at him. "I'm hungry."

"So am I." Nnoitra scooped Ichigo up bridal style and Ichigo immediately began to flail about.

"That's not what I meant!"

-Use Number 2: Fighting-

"Stay the fuck away from Ichigo, Zaraki!" Nnoitra was once again fighting Kenpachi who dared to ogle Ichigo's ass, not that Nnoitra blamed him.

"Nnoitra." Ichigo said in an exasperated tone as he watched the two fighting. Did those two ever give it a rest? They were going to be late for their reservations.

He sighed as two sets of arms ripped through Nnoitra's suit below his original pair. He could never take Nnoitra anywhere.

-Use Number 3: Cuddling-

The movie they were watching was disgustingly romantic and sappy, but Nnoitra wasn't going to complain. Not when he had Ichigo curled in his arms and nuzzling his neck. Don't get Nnoitra wrong, he loved sex more than anything and delighting in banging Ichigo into the nearest surface, but this was nice as well.

Ichigo shifted even closer and Nnoitra wrapped four arms around him while the other two stroked his sides.

Ichigo made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Nnoitra grinned. He knew all the sounds Ichigo made by heart and that one meant that he wanted to maybe do a little more than cuddle.

Sure enough, a second later Ichigo moved so he was straddling Nnoitra's lap and kissed him deeply. Nnoitra eagerly returned it and squeezed Ichigo's ass with two hands while two others threaded through his hair and the last two wrapped around his back.

Nnoitra liked cuddling.

-Use Number 4: Bathing…Ichigo-

"I told you to wait until I was finished!" Ichigo yelled and tried to push the amorous espada away from him.

"And I told ya I'm horny!" Nnoitra yelled back. "Now hold still before ya slip."

Ichigo sighed as Nnoitra yanked him back so Nnoitra's chest spooned Ichigo's back and his legs were on either side of Nnoitra's. Ichigo knew he should have locked the door when he mentioned he was taking a bath, but he knew that it wouldn't have stopped Nnoitra anyways.

"Be good and let me clean you." Nnoitra murmured into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo bit his lower lip as Nnoitra's hands moved up his inner thigh while another pair held his wrists firmly so he couldn't push him away.

"Are ya a dirty boy?" Nnoitra purred into Ichigo's ear as he pushed two fingers inside of his lover. Ichigo yelped and squirmed but Nnoitra held him firmly and stretched him out. Two of his hands grabbed Ichigo's hips and lifted him while he also guided his hard cock to Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo hissed as Nnoitra slipped inside and raised his hips in discomfort. Nnoitra stroked his erection to ease the pain and nibbled on his ear until he was fully seated.

"I don't know why ya never want to bathe together." Nnoitra complained. Ichigo could only whimper as Nnoitra began to move. When he pressed against Ichigo's prostate however, Ichigo wondered why as well.

-Use Number 5: Cleaning-

Nnoitra was only doing this because Ichigo told him there would be no sex unless the house was cleaned by the time he got back from his trip. Nnoitra was pissed off as it was that Ichigo went to Soul Society for two whole weeks, and there was no way he was going to be cock blocked after all that time of no Ichigo.

So he cleaned. Luckily it went much faster when he was able to lift up five items and dust underneath them rather then doing it one at a time or just moving all of them together. It also made doing the dishes and making the bed a lot faster as well.

In the end Nnoitra was satisfied that he did a good enough job that Ichigo would be happy with it.

Nnoitra was practically giddy with glee when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu return to the human world and had to force himself not to go find Ichigo instead of wait for him to come home.

"Nnoitra, I'm back!" Ichigo called out as soon as he walked in the door and was instantly captured in a six-armed embrace as Nnoitra grabbed him.

"Ya aren't allowed to leave anymore." Nnoitra growled and crashed his lips over Ichigo's before Ichigo could say otherwise.

Ichigo mentally sighed before patting Nnoitra's head and kissing his lips quickly.

"Okay Nnoitra." He said sweetly. "I promise to never leave ever again."

"Don't be condescending." Nnoitra growled and Ichigo let out a yelp as he was lifted up and carried by all six arms into their _clean _bedroom. "Now make it up to me."

-Use number 6: Fucking Ichigo until he's forced to call in sick-

Ichigo panted as Nnoitra bounced him up and down on his cock, all six of his arms gripping Ichigo's sides and hips for even more leverage.

"Nnoi-Nnoitra, I have work tomorrow!" Ichigo stuttered and slumped against Nnoitra's chest as his body continued to be pleasurably tortured.

"This is all your fault, ya did that thing with your tongue and the spoon." Nnoitra growled and shoved Ichigo onto his back, only to bend him in half and list his hips up into his thrusts. Ichigo threw back his head and screamed, which made Nnoitra smirk and bend his head down to such on his throat.

"Nnoitra!!!" Ichigo cried out when Nnoitra hit his prostate and made his toes curled.

"Ya know I love it when ya say my name, babe." Nnoitra said and began to stroke Ichigo's erection while holding his hips still for his harsh thrusts.

Ichigo growled and an angry tick appeared on his forehead. He purposefully clenched down on his lover's cock and Nnoitra's thrusts faltered momentarily.

"And you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Ichigo…." Nnoitra hissed and pulled completely out of him before thrusting back in, making Ichigo yelp. He pistoned in and out of him, making the bed creak with his thrusts as he grabbed a hold of the head board with one set of hands and Ichigo's hips with the other.

"Nnoi~tra!" Ichigo practically sobbed and spilled himself onto Nnoitra's hands.

Nnoitra shivered at the sound of his name spoken so wantonly and came deep inside of Ichigo, filling him with his seed. He panted harshly for a moment and then lowered Ichigo's trembling legs off of his shoulders and pulled out of his love.

Ichigo gasped an his face twisted momentarily in discomfort before Nnoitra wiped him off quickly and tossed the used tissues into the wastebasket they kept in their room solely for that purpose.

Ichigo was already half asleep and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Nnoitra simply watched him for a few moments before reaching one of his six hands to Ichigo's face and running his thumb over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at him, making Nnoitra smirk and lean down to kiss him before rolling on top of Ichigo and starting their dance again.

His six arms were useful sometimes.

**LINE**

**Smut just rolls off of my finger tips sometimes. I have like 'evil hands' except it's more like 'smutty hands'.**

**I would just like to remind you that I am NOT taking any requests for this collection, or any Bleach requests at all at this time. I have too many to do right now to take anymore. I would appreciate it if no one put me in the position at having to deny the request, it makes me feel bad for doing it =S  
**


	61. KenIchi Remember Me

Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: Don't worry, you aren't bugging me at all. I;ve just had a few people requesting specific plots and one shots that I simply don't have time to complete =) I hope you are doing well!

Pein: Well I plan on writing more Naruto yaoi when I get the chance!

Lily: I don't know when I will start taking requests again, I have so many right now... I'm going to start posting all of the requests in the 'content' section.

graybird: Six arms are useful for many things =D Nnoitra's are all centered around Ichigo, though...

kittit24: It is my goal in life to make NnoitraxIchigo a more popular pairing, along with StarrkIchi and my OTP KenIchi of course =D

**Pairing: KenpachixIchigo**

**I finally watched the Bleach movie, and this one shot is based off of it, so if you don't want to be spoiled for the most recent movie, read no further!!!**

**Summary: Kenpachi gets resurrected before the big fight, and goes to look for the intruder. He doesn't remember Ichigo and tries to fight him, then gets turned on by the fight.**

**Contains: Sexual content, rape, violence, cursing. I do not condone rape, nor do I think it's an unserious issue. This is just a story and is not meant to be realistic.**

**This one shot is not beta'd. **

Remember Me

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Kenpachi's familiar reiatsu. He cursed and nudged Kon off of his shoulder as he skidded to a halt. "Go on ahead and look for Rukia!" He ordered Kon who eagerly ran on ahead of him.

"So you're the intruder."

He whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Kenpachi who grinned.

"Kenpachi!"

"How do you know my name?" Kenpachi asked and then immediately shrugged. "It doesn't matter; I hope you're strong though."

"Fuck." Ichigo drew his sword and continued to watch him warily. Kenpachi grinned and moved forward scarily quickly and their sword clashed together. Ichigo wrenched away from him and skidded a few feet before Kenpachi moved again.

"Kenpachi, don't you remember me!?" Ichigo yelled as he blocked another terrifying blow from the captain who was as battle-crazed as ever.

"I think I would remember someone as strong as you!" Kenpachi said with a barking laugh and swung his blade hard, sending Ichigo flying with a grunt. Ichigo lost his grip on his sword with the force of the blow and scrambled to reach it, but Kenpachi leapt for him, slamming his jagged sword into the ground and inch from Ichigo's face.

Ichigo swallowed and slowly looked up at Kenpachi who grinned. "I would remember someone as fuckable as you too."

Ichigo blinked in surprise and immediately rolled to his feet and lunged for his sword, but Kenpachi caught him in the stomach and threw him hard into the ground, sending chunks of dirt flying. "I wouldn't kill someone as fun to fight as you, and this fight made me fucking hard."

He straddled Ichigo's hips and pressed down against him, making Ichigo feel sick as the captain's erection was made painfully obvious.

"Fuck off, Kenpachi!"

"Why is it you know my name, when I don't know yours?" Kenpachi asked, his golden eye gleaming with lust as he stared down at him.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo; now get the fuck off of me!"

"Strawberry, huh?" Kenpachi ignored that last part of what he said and grinned wickedly.

"Number one guardian." Ichigo spat, making Kenpachi chuckle.

"That attitude of yours just makes me want to fuck you more."

"Stop it you bastard!" Ichigo yelled and struggled as Kenpachi held his wrists firmly and began to rip his clothes off. "Fuck, remember me already Kenpachi!!!"

"I already told you that I would remember someone like you if I knew you." Kenpachi said with a hint of agitation at being disrupted and flipped Ichigo onto his stomach. He yanked the intruder's hakama down just enough to bare his ass, and then thought for a second before ripping them off completely so he would be able to maneuver him easier.

Ichigo tried to kick him, but Kenpachi grabbed his foot and spread his legs apart so they were on either side of his body. Still holding him down, Kenpachi undid his own hakama and let his leaking erection spring free. Ichigo flinched as he felt the large cock press in between his cheeks and rub at his entrance.

He frantically twisted in Kenpachi's grasp and gave a strangled cry as he felt pressure and then the head of his cock nudged past the initial ring of resistance. He panted in pain as Kenpachi penetrated him roughly, wincing as he thrust forward fast enough that their skin slapped together loudly.

He screamed in agony and Kenpachi froze. Somewhere in his mind, the scream jarred his memory and he remembered a moment where this same orange haired boy was screaming at him with his sword raised. He shook his head and growled, pulling out of Ichigo completely before surging forward once more.

Ichigo let out another sharp cry and another memory flashed through his mind of chasing after the orange haired boy, demanding a fight. He remembered thinking what a tight ass he had and how he wanted to claim it before the memory slipped away again. Irritated at himself and the orange haired intruder for bringing those emotions to the surface, he gripped his hips and all thoughts of gentleness fled him.

He pounded into him, showing no remorse for his pained keens as he sought release for his own pleasure. The intruder was a good fuck, and he just as he began to harbor thoughts of keeping him as a pet, he saw the tears streaking his face.

Images assaulted him once more. This time he was not hiding, but also not revealing himself to Ichigo either as he watched the boy cry. He remembered being confused and asking his third seat about it, who had mentioned that Ichigo's mother had died on that date. Ichigo Kurosaki. How could he forget him?

He stilled and looked down, frowning at the trembling body that he was still buried inside. He was still hard and aching, but he sighed and stroked his orange hair in a way he hoped was soothing.

"Hey, Ichigo, calm down."

"Fucking asshole." Ichigo cursed and trembled as Kenpachi gripped his hips once more and then slowly began to thrust. Ichigo shivered and arched his back as Kenpachi changed his angle to rub against his prostate. "You- you remember me!" Ichigo snarled, making Kenpachi chuckle.

"I told you I would remember someone as fuckable as you."

"Stop already!" Ichigo cried even as his hips twitched into his touch from pleasure.

"I don't think you want me to stop, Ichigo."

"Stop!" Ichigo dragged the word out as Kenpachi stroked his erection and moved his mouth over his shoulder to suck and bite down. "Fuck!!!"

"That's it." Kenpachi crooned huskily and began to pick up his speed once more.

"Shit, you fucking bastard!" Ichigo groaned as he said it and felt his groin tighten.

"Come, Ichigo. Come and tighten around me even more." The hand that was pumping him dug into Ichigo's hip and he rocked forward, smirking smugly when Ichigo shuddered.

"Ah!" He came despite trying to hold back and Kenpachi grinned when he felt Ichigo spasming around him, forcing him to come as well.

Ichigo cursed in irritation when he felt Kenpachi come inside of him and then grunted as Kenpachi slumped over him. His knees gave out and he collapsed on the ground with Kenpachi on top of him, nuzzling his hair. He was heavy, but Ichigo could still breathe so he didn't try to summon enough energy to move him.

When Kenpachi begin to kiss his throat and move against him again though, Ichigo shoved him off. Kenpachi grinned and grabbed Ichigo's chin to kiss him deeply before Ichigo bit down on his lip. Kenpachi ignored it and kissed him languidly before pulling away.

"Since you're not the one who did this, I guess I need to find them and kick their asses."

Ichigo nodded in agreement gratefully and winced as Kenpachi slipped out of him finally. He jerked in surprise as Kenpachi dressed him and then yanked Ichigo tightly to him for another consuming kiss.

"After that we can fuck again." Kenpachi said crudely and Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't think that you will ever be in the position to do that again!" Ichigo snapped but Kenpachi ignored him in favor of grabbing his sword.

"What, would you rather let Renji fuck you?" Kenpachi asked dismissively, but it was still a question and Ichigo could hear the angered curiosity in it.

He snorted and grabbed his sword without answering, making Kenpachi narrow his eye.

"Well!?"

"Hm? Oh I thought you were being rhetorical."

Kenpachi snarled and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close and kissing him against before Ichigo brought his sword down, forcing Kenpachi to move away.

"Never again!" With that he sheathed his sword and ran off in the direction of the district he thought Rukia would be in, cursing the blush on his face.

"By never again, I'm sure he means later today." Kenpachi mused to himself and then took off in a different direction, hoping that he would run into the real enemy. He should forget about Ichigo more often, if that was the result. He enjoyed remembering him.

**LINE**

***cough cough* Sometimes I wonder how I sleep at night, but if I didn't write this stuff down it would stay in my head until I went insane. Really. Sometimes I can't sleep because there are so many plot ideas that won't leave me alone. **

**For those who are interested, the next one shot is going to be the Renji x Ichigo Byakuya x Ichigo threesome! **


	62. ByaIchi RenIchi In the Closet

Anon Replies- Lily: Threesomes are lots of fun to write too!

Mikoura: Don't worry, I understand what happens when people have bad days =D Why yes, they *are* locked in a closet..

Hollow way: Oh yeah, those tats are soooo sexy X3 I'm jealous of Ichigo.

**Pairing: Renji x Ichigo Byakuya x Ichigo threesome**

**This was one of the more popular requests, and since my last RenjixIchigo was depressingly short, I wanted to write another lengthier one. Besides I get a lot of requests for ByakuyaxIchigo as well =)**

**Summary: Jade requested that 'Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya are trapped in a closet.' **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, threesome, Renji being a little bitch at first, mild bondage.**

**Beta'd by the awesome KitsuneKiri- merci beaucoup!**

The Closet

It all started with Rukia, as all shenanigans they got up to did. She asked the three of them to meet her in front of a closet that the experimental division had been fussing around with, or at least that's what she said. But since they were unable to get out of the closet after she had shoved them in there, it might have very well been true.

At first they had tried to use brute force in order to get out, but then they ended up in the very awkward position of Ichigo sandwiched in between the two. His face was squished against Renji's broad chest and Byakuya spooned him from behind.

Ichigo shifted as Renji pressed against him and mentally cursed Rukia for shoving the three of them in there. Byakuya was behind him in an equally uncomfortable position with something hard pressed against his ass.

"Fuck, Byakuya could you move your zanpakuto?" Ichigo grumbled and frowned with Renji let out a bark of laughter while Byakuya stiffened. "What?"

"Byakuya left his zanpakuto in his office." Renji said through snickers and Ichigo froze at the implication.

"Er, um…" He turned bright red and was happy that they were in the dark or Renji would tease him even more.

Byakuya coughed slightly under his breath and tried to move so he wasn't pressing against Ichigo, but he only succeeded in rubbing his erection into him. Ichigo inhaled sharply and Byakuya let out a low growl in irritation.

Renji moved his hands so they were gripping Ichigo's waist and Ichigo stilled when he felt something hard poking into his front as well.

"…Renji?"

"What Ichi?" Renji mumbled underneath his breath and dug his fingers into Ichigo's sides.

"Your…ah!" Byakuya chose that moment to kiss his neck, which made Ichigo shiver and cry out.

"We would be stupid to not take advantage of these conditions we were forced into." Byakuya murmured into his neck and his fingers trailed over his shoulders and down his chest to part Ichigo's shirt.

Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't see anything but darkness in the room, or maybe it was their close proximity, but either way Ichigo could feel his inhibitions disappear and lust take it's place. His breath began to quicken as Byakuya skillfully undid his belt and slit it off his shoulders to the floor.

If Ichigo was being honest with himself, he would have admitted that he had been attracted to both Renji and Byakuya for a long time. For Renji it had been because the man had a great body, and for Byakuya it was the sense of dominance he practically radiated. Later it became something more that made his heart throb just as much as his cock.

Now Renji had put his hand down the front of Ichigo's pants and grabbed said erection, making Ichigo gasp.

"Wait…" Ichigo murmured unconvincingly and Renji's hand continued to move up and down.

"This isn't fair!" He complained and Renji gave a deep throaty chuckle that made Ichigo's erection twitch in interest.

"Death isn't fair, Ichigo." Renji murmured and before Ichigo could correct him on the saying, he was kissed. He thought that with Renji's aggressive personality he would be a forceful kisser, but instead he kissed Ichigo softly. It was as though he thought Ichigo's lips were delicate petals that would be crushed if he was too rough with him.

Ichigo parted his lips and Renji dipped his tongue in and inquisitively brushed it against Ichigo's own. Ichigo almost completely forgot that Byakuya was there until he began to undo his hakama as well. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he squirmed in anxiety and horniness as Byakuya pushed his hakama down as far as it would go.

Byakuya couldn't even bend down all the way because they were in such an enclosed space so he murmured to Ichigo to step out of them. Ichigo did so hesitantly and groaned at the sensation of Byakuya's clothed erection pressed against his bare ass.

Ichigo pulled his mouth quickly away from Renji's languid kiss.

"Whoa there!" He said and grabbed Byakuya's hand that was gripping his ass. "This is going way too fast for me!"

"For someone who usually does things first and think about it later, you are surprisingly restrained about sex." Byakuya commented and delicately pried Ichigo's fingers off of his wrist.

"This doesn't have to be anything but a quick fuck between comrades, it's nothing, really." Renji said and Ichigo instantly stiffened. Renji probably thought he was being convincing by saying that but it actually snapped Ichigo out of his lusty daze.

"Well then, I guess nothing is going to happen then." Ichigo snapped and was about to reach down to pull his pants down when Byakuya turned him around forcefully and caught his mouth in a kiss. Ichigo groaned into it and squirmed to get away, but Byakuya has a strong grip on him. When they finally parted Ichigo was panting for breath and feeling very flushed.

"Ignore my lieutenant, I want you for much more than that." Byakuya said in his icy voice that didn't lose a smudge of its coldness, yet still warmed Ichigo to his bones.

"W-wait, that's not what I meant…" Renji tried to take back his words but Ichigo was already being sufficiently distracted by Byakuya's mouth and his hands which roamed over his ass.

"Would you listen to me!?" He grabbed Ichigo's shoulders by Byakuya pushed them off.

"If you just want a quick fuck and it's obvious that both Ichigo and I want more, then don't even think about touching him." Byakuya said and instantly returned to attacking Ichigo's neck. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little giddy that Byakuya wanted him so much, although it really hurt that Renji only thought of him as a quick fuck.

"That's not what I meant!" Renji shouted in anger and grabbed Ichigo by the hips and yanked his naked body up against him. "I only meant that he should loosen up a little!"

Ichigo winced at Renji's words and pushed away from the shinigami.

"Whatever Renji." Ichigo muttered and pressed against Byakuya who wrapped his arms back around him. "I'm not into that kind of stuff, did you think that I'm that easy?"

"Of course not…" Renji said and Ichigo could hear some guilt in his voice now which made him feel slightly better. "I just thought we could screw without strings attached."

Renji really did a good job of putting his foot right in his mouth. Both feet, actually.

"… I want to get out of here." Ichigo muttered and he could practically feel Byakuya glaring daggers at his lieutenant.

"Uhhh, wait, I didn't mean that either!" Renji said hurriedly but Ichigo was already getting pissed off. Not to mention he was still hard, which was understandable considering Byakuya was kneading his bare ass and nibbling on the hollow of his throat.

"Who knows when we are going to get out of here?" Byakuya pulled away from his treat only long enough to whisper into Ichigo's ear.

"I am not so cruel to leave you like this." He palmed Ichigo's erection and Ichigo groaned while pressing harder against him.

"What's cruel is that you still have your clothes on." Ichigo said slyly now that he had his confidence back and decided to ignore Renji's presence completely. If Renji really thought so lowly of him (which was a complete surprise to Ichigo) then he didn't even care.

Byakuya gave a low chuckle at Ichigo words that made Ichigo's hair stand on end.

"Maybe when we have more space and time. For now I don't need to be completely naked." Ichigo felt Byakuya shifting and a second later something nudged his lips. It took him a second to figure out what it was, and then Byakuya ordered him to "suck."

Ichigo took the fingers into his mouth and did as he was told. The noble undid his hakama with one hand while he did so and a second later their cocks slid against each other.

"You know I can hear you guys." Renji said grumpily. "Not to mention I'm just six inches away from you. Either let me join or knock it off already!"

"You're the one who chose not to." Byakuya said silkily and removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Renji muttered and closed the already small space in between them to lean down and kiss the back of his neck. "If you want this to mean something than I am more than happy to have that happen."

Ichigo still felt uncertain about Renji's sincerity, but right now it sounded like a really good idea to have both of them fuck him.

"Fine." He said and ended in a gasp as Byakuya began to prod Ichigo's entrance. "Oh shit, warn me next time, will you?"

"I will be sure to do so." Byakuya purred into his ear and pushed two fingers inside of him.

"Agh!" Ichigo's body jerked in response and Byakuya stopped his actions.

"You're a virgin?" Byakuya asked in surprise and Ichigo could feel Renji stiffen behind him.

"Oh!" Renji said in understanding at Ichigo face turned red, although no-one could see it. "So that's why you…" He trailed off and then leaned against Ichigo, his breath tickling the back of Ichigo's neck. "Your first time _should _mean something."

"Can we not talk about this?" Ichigo asked in embarrassment and cried out when the fingers inside of him began to pump in and out of him. "O-oh fuck!"

"You have a habit for stating the obvious, Kurosaki." Byakuya said and spread his fingers apart, making Ichigo cry out and clutch at him.

"We're about to have sex, don't you think you should call me Ichigo?" Ichigo said breathlessly and then completely forgot what he was talking about when Byakuya crooked his fingers against his prostate. "AGH!"

"You would think with all the noise he's making someone would come to investigate." Renji said in amusement and ran his fingers rough Ichigo's hair before gripping it tightly. Ichigo was about to protest before Renji turned his head to the side and kissed him deeply. It was even more passionate than their first and Ichigo couldn't help but melt into it.

Byakuya added a third finger and Ichigo gave a moan of discomfort into the kiss and shifted his hips in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Hush." Byakuya said in his cold voice, although it somehow sounded tender. "Who do you want to take you first?"

"Ah…" Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and furrowed his brow at the question. How was he supposed to answer that? "Which one of you guys is bigger?"

There was a slight pause and then Renji snickered before undoing his hakama and grabbing Ichigo's hand. Byakuya did the same with his other and Ichigo felt his face heat up as he gripped their erections. Both of them were impressive, larger than average at least, but Renji was thicker while Byakuya's was longer. He thought that Byakuya's would be better to prepare him for Renji's, however.

"Byakuya." He said and Renji let out a sigh before kissing him lightly.

"No hard feelings." Renji said and continued to hold Ichigo's hand to his erection and moved it up and down. "I still get to fuck that tight little ass of yours after him."

Ichigo snorted which turned into a gasp when Byakuya's fingers slipped out of him.

"How are we going to do this?" Ichigo asked. It wasn't like they could lie down and there was very little space to maneuver.

"Like this." Renji said before he was lifted up. He had to fight not to squirm and instead wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist. He found that there was actually something like maybe a shelf of some sort behind Byakuya that he could brace his feet on and Renji helped hold him up as well.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" His name on Byakuya's tongue sounded too sinful for words to Ichigo. He nodded and then remembered Byakuya couldn't see him.

"Yes." He tried to say it confidently but it came out shaky.

Byakuya grabbed his ass and parted his cheeks even further apart while his strong chest supported Ichigo.

"Take a deep breath." He murmured into Ichigo's ears and then he guided the head of his cock to Ichigo's entrance.

For a moment Ichigo forgot to breathe, let alone breathe deeply, as Byakuya pushed in. His nails dug into Byakuya's shoulders and he let out a soft gasp as he was breached slowly. Renji stroked Ichigo's sides soothingly and pressed kisses to the back of his neck while Byakuya sucked on his throat.

"Being as tight as you are should be illegal." Byakuya said and hissed as he pushed all the way in. Ichigo let out a low moan and bit his lip as his ass throbbed in discomfort. He took a few shaky breaths before he was able to relax around Byakuya.

Byakuya took that as his cue to move, so he did just that. Ichigo let his head drop against Renji's chest and the shinigami took the opportunity to press his erection against Ichigo's ass. He didn't make any motions to penetrate Ichigo, but instead slid along his crack for friction.

Ichigo looped one arm around Renji's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Byakuya, feeling slightly neglected, frowned and gave a particularly hard thrust that made Ichigo yelp into the kiss. Byakuya's smirk went unseen as he purposefully angled his thrusts so he hit Ichigo's prostate.

"Shit, I'm not going to last long…" Ichigo muttered as he rocked his hips into the thrusts.

"Ugh! I wish I could see both of you!" Ichigo said in frustration as he ran his hands over Byakuya's still-clothed body.

"There will be plenty of time for that when we get out of here." Renji said and trailed his hand down Ichigo's stomach to pump his erection. "I want to see if that hair color really is natural."

Ichigo would have yelled indignantly at him if it wasn't for the pleasure he was experience.

"And I want…" Ichigo gasped and arched his back as both Renji and Byakuya moved faster. "To see how many tattoos you really have."

Renji grinned in happiness and leaned back against the door just as the noises Ichigo made and the friction became too much. He was so close it only took a little-

All of a sudden he fell backwards and crashed onto the ground, with Ichigo falling with him and Byakuya on top of him. While Renji and Ichigo landed in a sprawl, Byakuya managed to catch himself while still holding onto Ichigo (as well as being inside of him).

Ichigo turned bright red as he saw a very amused Rukia surveying the three with ill-conceived mischief.

"Oh my, what were you three doing?" She asked, making Renji stutter, Ichigo blush, and Byakuya do…nothing.

"Enjoying ourselves." Byakuya said as he got to his feet, dragging Ichigo with him. Ichigo wiggled as Byakuya refused to pull out of him, and instead wrapped Ichigo's legs around his waist. Renji stumbled to his feet and tucked his dick back into his hakama and grabbed Ichigo's shihakusho, draping the shirt part of it over his shoulders so he wasn't exposed for the world to see, or just Rukia.

"Yachiru owes me the new Chappy phone for this." Rukia said with a smirk and waltzed down the hall without looking back. "I knew you guys would fuck if you got locked in such a tight space."

"That bitch planned this." Ichigo said with a strained groan as he clutched at Byakuya's shoulders. "I'm going to get her back for this."

"Let's finish this first, shall we?" Byakuya said and flash stepped back to his room while still carrying Ichigo. Ichigo threaded his fingers in Byakuya's long hair and moaned when Byakuya slipped his shihakusho off of his shoulders and set him down on the bed. He straightened and gave a cold smirk before beginning to undress just as Renji appeared in the room, cursing and glowering at the noble.

"Do try to keep up." Byakuya murmured in disdain and finished undressing. Ichigo stared at Byakuya as his toned body was revealed and swallowed thickly. Byakuya smirked at the reaction and reclaimed his place in between Ichigo's legs as Renji also clumsily undressed.

Ichigo arched his neck and inhaled sharply when Byakuya pushed back inside of him. Byakuya lifted Ichigo up so he was straddling Byakuya's waist and leaned back so Ichigo was fully riding him. It took Ichigo a few attempts to get rid of the awkward movement, but then he was lifting up and down and riding Byakuya like a pro.

Now fully undressed, Renji knelt on the bed and cupped the back of Ichigo's head before guiding his mouth to his erect cock. Ichigo glanced up at Renji with his warm brown eyes, making Renji groan at the sight before pressing the head of his cock past those soft lips.

Ichigo was uncertain of what to do at first because it was hard to concentrate on riding Byakuya and sucking Renji off at the same time. Byakuya solved that dilemma for him by pulling out and encouraging Ichigo to get on his hands and knees. Renji ended up flat on his back with Ichigo between his legs and swallowing his hard cock while Byakuya fucked him from behind.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as Byakuya drove into Ichigo without remorse. Ichigo was already almost at his limits from the pleasure of it and his cock ached to be touch. His hands were full of Renji, however, and he didn't dare move them away because he would lose what little control he had over the red head. Renji knew it, and smirked as Ichigo tried to keep himself by choking by jerking him off with his hands and holding onto Renji's hips.

"I want to come into that sweet ass of yours." Renji growled and thrust his hips up to get more of Ichigo's mouth. "So don't you dare come before I do."

Ichigo almost whined in protest, but before he could do so he felt Byakuya come inside of him. He hadn't even realized the noble was close, which just showed how much control Byakuya had over his own body. Ichigo didn't even have a chance to prepare himself before Byakuya slipped out of him and yanked him hard against his body.

He was confused at first about what Byakuya was doing until his hands were firmly yanked above his head and bound with Byakuya's fancy scarf. Renji didn't waste a moment and lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance before thrusting in sharply. Ichigo's back arched and he gasped for breath as his body screamed for release.

Luckily Renji was close as well and Ichigo didn't have to wait long until Byakuya was stroking his cock skillfully and Renji's thrusts became erratic. Ichigo felt like his insides were melting with heat and pleasure as Renji came inside of him, and then he did as well a few moments after. He panted harshly as he tried to calm his breathing and would have slumped forward if it wasn't for Byakuya still gripping him tightly.

The he felt Byakuya's hard cock nudging at his entrance, and Renji who was still inside of him slowly hardening. His eyes grew wide and before he could protest the sash of his shihakusho was covering his mouth.

"We're nowhere near done with you yet." Byakuya whispered into his ear and Ichigo whimpered as the noble slipped inside, his own cock already twitching in interest.

It was going to be a long, pleasurable night for Ichigo.

**LINE**

**Hey guys, I would love it if you could tell me if my sex scenes are getting stale or repetitive, and if so how you would suggest I spice them up. I really like constructive criticism because I am working on self-publishing a book right now and so if I get some con crit on these stories it might help me make my other story better as well =) I know that I do a lot of 'first time sex hurting' (or just sex in general hurting), and I know anal sex doesn't have to be agonizing (I just like writing it that way…), so if anyone wants me to write more 'perfect only pleasure' sex, feel free to tell me. Someone complained in one of my other stories (anonymously) about how I 'always' give Ichigo an ass-cherry, or something like that. **

**Also, it's always Rukia behind these sorts of things. ALWAYS! I love her =3 Just not as a romantic interest for any of the Bleach semes. They're all for Ichi =D**

**One last thing (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME for long AN's, this is IMPORTANT) on my profile I have included a short list of other Bleach collections that have mostly (if not all) Ichigo centered pairings. Please give me a heads up if there are any I don't know about!**

**Thank you and please review!!!**


	63. IkkakuIchi Hot Springs

Anon Review Replies- VietnamRoseBunnie006: Well I'm sorry to say that I'm not taking Bleach requests at the moment because I have far too many, but when I open up requests again feel free to ask =)

Russian Roulette: Yum! I love nutella =P

Jenna: Heh, as a super pervert myself, I can proudly say I enjoy writing these stories =D I will try to incorporate the released form more.

Kelli: Hm, well I have never pictured Ichigo as the sparkling vampire type like Edward Cullens, and I try not to make him a Gary Stu...honestly I've never read the Twilight books, although I've watched the movie. Edward seems way different than Ichigo, unless I am missing something??? Ichigo is a death 'god' so him being 'godlike' isn't so strange... And I haven't given him characteristics like all-seeing, all-powerful, great-creator... In fact usually he's the one getting put down. It's hard to write 58 (just counting in these collections, not all of my stories) ficlets with sex scenes and not develop a style that is similar in all of them. But I will try harder to make them unique.

Lulu: Oh em gee, I know! For those who haven't read it, I won't spoil... but in chapter 388 page 15, it screams yaoi!!! I mean, I'm pretty sure you can consider that canon now...So yes, I will be inspired to write a lot of AiIchi soon =D

Lily: I will try to =)

Mikoura: I will try to write more Au's =D I know I haven't written that many of them except in my full length fics, so I will endeavor to write more.

kittit24: More spice it is!!!

**Pairing: Ikkaku x Ichigo For my 1500****th**** reviewer superduper dog! **

**Summary: As the title says, Ichigo and Ikkaku are at the hot springs when Ichigo pounces. I wanted to do one where Ichigo was the instigator, so this is the result of it! I really like playing with his aggressive personality while still making him a virgin uke =3 Ikkaku seems to fit with it nicely.**

**Contains: Sex, yaoi, cursing, violence.**

**Beta'd by the awesome KitsuneKiri =)**

Hot Springs

Ichigo had never been to a hot spring before, an official one anyways, but he'd heard that there were some really good ones in Seireitei. It was gender separated; although there was no one there at that time of night except for Ikkaku and Ichigo, Ichigo threatened the manager to not let anyone else in either. It was great for Ichigo who had been looking for an opportunity to get Ikkaku alone in order to seduce him.

He waited for Ikkaku to get in first and then walked out wearing nothing with his towel thrown over his shoulder. Ikkaku blinked at the sight and the red on his cheeks wasn't just from the heat of the springs.

"You know Ichigo; you're supposed to wear the towel around your waist until you get into the water." Ikkaku said and laughed loudly.

Ichigo pretended to be embarrassed and shrugged.

"Sorry, this is my first time going to a hot spring." He said and shrugged. He set the towel aside and slipped into the water, giving a low moan as the heat surrounded him. Ikkaku shifted slightly and coughed before looking away. The bath they were in wasn't very large and Ichigo knew he could see Ichigo clearly despite the steam and sparse lighting.

"God this feels so good…" Ichigo said and let his head drop back with a deep sigh. "Fuck, I really needed this." He arched his back and reached his hands back to grip the edge while groaning.

"Um, I guess you like it." Ikkaku said in a strangled tone that made Ichigo smile. He was definitely counting on loosing his virginity tonight. He knew that Ikkaku was attracted to him, Yumichika told him that Ikkaku talked about him all the time, and half the time it was more about his body then fighting skill. He also wanted to have sex before the war came down on them. It would suck if he never got to experience it before he died.

"Hey Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked as he got more comfortable and shifted closer to Ikkaku. "Does Soul Society discriminate against gay people?"

There was no mistaking the strangled noise of surprise that Ikkaku made and Ichigo had to fight not to smirk.

"Why do you want to know that?" Ikkaku asked after he regained his composure and laughed. "It's not like you're gay."

"You never know, I might be." Ichigo said mysteriously. He didn't want to reveal all of his cards quite yet. He planned on making Ikkaku much more uncomfortable before he did so.

Ikkaku laughed again, but this time it was much more nervously and he coughed at the end of it.

"Well it's generally accepted, but there are still a few people who think it's wrong… A lot of the shinigami here are bi anyways because they've had a lot more opportunity and time to experiment and be true to themselves."

"Have you ever…experimented?" Ichigo asked in a low tone and looked at Ikkaku through heavily lidded eyes.

Ikkaku swallowed harshly, making his Adam's apple bob.

"That… ha ha, you're such a kidder Ichigo." He reached over and punched Ichigo's shoulder lightly, making Ichigo scoot closer to punch him back. He kept the close distance between them. They weren't touching, but if Ichigo stretched his legs out his feet brushed against Ikkaku's.

"I'm not kidding." Ichigo sat up more, 'accidentally' sliding his foot along Ikkaku's on the way. He propped his elbow on the edge of the hot springs so he was facing Ikkaku and gave a smirk. "I think you're the only one of my friends who is in denial about me being gay."

"You…are gay?" Ikkaku asked as he gaped at Ichigo. "No way, that's impossible." He laughed again, which was steadily sounding more nervous and on the edge of hysterical.

"Why is that?" Ichigo asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Girls have never done anything for me."

"I thought you and that Inoue girl had something going on." Ikkaku said with a frown and eyed Ichigo whose brow was furrowed still despite his light tone.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Ikkaku's mouth felt dry as he asked the question and he tried not to concentrate on the fact that his object of infatuation was gay.

"That big guy? The Quincy?" His tongue felt thick. "Renji? Kenpachi?" His voice was getting slightly desperate but he didn't care.

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend, there aren't many 'out' gay guys in my school and I'm too busy soul reaping to meet someone." He grinned at Ikkaku and wondered how much more it would take to make him snap.

"Besides, it's not like I could date a human anyways. They're too weak. I need someone who is strong and knows how to fight." He paused and pretended to consider something. "Maybe I should take up Kenpachi's offer… He would make a very enthusiastic lover."

"No way!" Ikkaku yelled before he could stop himself and turned red immediately. Ichigo grinned at the desired effect. Kenpachi really had asked him to be his lover… He seemed as intent to fuck him as he was to fight him.

"Well I don't want to be a virgin forever." Ichigo said, laying down his cards in order to coax Ikkaku further into his grasp. "Any battle might be my last you know. I should be living my life to my fullest."

"That doesn't mean letting just anyone screw you!" Ikkaku yelled and actually stood up in order to stare down at Ichigo seriously.

"I never knew you were a romantic." Ichigo said, making Ikkaku. "And I don't plan on letting just anyone fuck me."

"Oh…" Ikkaku trailed off and forgot what he was about to say as Ichigo stood up. They were barely half a foot away from each other and the water barely came up to their hips.

"In fact I have someone in particular in mind." Ichigo purred and closed the remaining inches in between them so their bodies were pressed against each other. Ichigo could feel that Ikkaku was half hard already like his own cock. "I just need to know if they're interested as well."

Ikkaku stared down into Ichigo's brown eyes and hesitantly settled his hands on Ichigo's hips. "I don't see how anyone could not be interested in you."

Ichigo leaned up and rubbed his nose against Ikkaku's to whisper to him. "Then why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Lips pressed down on Ichigo's in reply. This was something he had experimented with before, but with Ikkaku it was like it was an entirely different thing. His mouth was confident and firm as he kissed him. He didn't need to use his tongue in order to make it feel passionate and intimate.

His hands slid over Ichigo's wet body to his back and he kneaded the muscles lightly, making Ichigo groan. He dipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and languidly explored Ichigo's mouth while his hands did the same. They moved further, further, and further down until Ichigo jolted slightly at the contact.

It wasn't that he didn't want it, he most certainly did, it was just something that he hadn't had done to him before so it felt strange. Ikkaku seemed to understand though, because he continued to kiss Ichigo without stopping and massaged Ichigo's ass. Ichigo moaned as the strong, dexterous fingers worked into his gluteus muscles. The touch softened and his thumbs moved to spread his cheeks, making Ichigo's breath hitch.

Their kiss finally broke, but Ikkaku's mouth lingered over Ichigo's to lightly kiss the corner of his mouth and moved downward to his neck.

"Ichigo." Ikkaku said in a low voice and his fingers danced along the crevasse of Ichigo's ass enticingly. "I want to take you back to my room, can I?"

"Can't we do it here?" Ichigo asked breathlessly, making Ikkaku laugh and shake his head.

"The heat might seem nice now, but once we start it will be too hot." Ikkaku grinned and buried his mouth against Ichigo's throat to suck on the skin there.

"Then the showers." Ichigo mumbled and squeezed Ikkaku's biceps, admiring the strength he had in them.

"You're so eager." Ikkaku said in a pleased tone and promptly hoisted Ichigo up so his feet were dangling. Ichigo didn't do anything as embarrassing as squeak, but he was surprised by the sudden movement, although not displeased. He crossed his legs behind Ikkaku's back and shuddered as the action caused their cocks to slide together.

He let his forehead drop to Ikkaku's shoulder in order to calm and collect himself while Ikkaku stepped out of the hot springs and walked to the showers. The motion of the steps rocked their hips together pleasantly and Ichigo made several noises that almost made Ikkaku lose control.

The shower room was actually warm unlike some public showers, although the floors were just as cold. Ichigo debated the best way to go about it when Ikkaku pinned him against the wall and ravished him. He was just as rough and passionate as Ichigo hoped he would be, as well as experienced enough to know that Ichigo would need prep and something slick to ease the way.

Unknown to him Ichigo had some lube with him in case he actually did get lucky, but he didn't want to stop in order to go get it. Instead he pushed Ikkaku back and pinned him against the wall before kissing his way down his body. Ikkaku groaned and fisted Ichigo's hair to push him where he wanted the attention.

Ichigo was glad that they had showered and had soaked in water earlier which meant that they were as clean as possible. Ichigo did want to learn how to give blow jobs, but he thought it would be better if they were both clean so there weren't any odors or dirtiness to worry about.

But Ichigo pushed those sorts of thoughts away and concentrated on the sensation of Ikkaku's cock sliding into his mouth. Ikkaku was bigger than Ichigo was, but he wasn't scary big…like Kenpachi who flashed Ichigo in an attempt to sway him. But Ichigo shoved thoughts of anyone that wasn't Ikkaku away. Ikkaku's size made him easier to swallow, although he still couldn't fit it all in.

He experimented with pumping the rest of what would fit and tried to think of what would feel good to him. From the way Ikkaku was moaning and trying to force his head down more, he figured that he was doing okay.

"That's enough!" Ikkaku moaned and pulled Ichigo off of him and to his feet. "We can take longer later; right now I want to fuck you." He turned Ichigo and pressed him against the wall before sucking on his fingers. Ichigo shivered at the implication and spread his legs to give Ikkaku easier access.

"Have you ever done this to yourself before?" Ikkaku asked as he prodded Ichigo's entrance with two of his fingers.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo groaned as both of them slipped inside. "I only got as far as t-two though…" He began to breathe a little faster as Ikkaku spread them apart and found his prostate. "O-oh!!!"

"Fuck." Ikkaku cursed and introduced the third finger hastily, making Ichigo inhaled sharply. "That sounds so hot. You're going to have to show me that sometime." Ichigo bit his lower lip at the implication of 'another time' and decided not to question Ikkaku about it right then. It probably wasn't the best time when Ichigo was still trying to get over the discomfort of three fingers up his ass.

They were removed abruptly and Ichigo let out a soft exhale at the sound of Ikkaku spitting on his hand and using it to slick his cock up. It wasn't the sexiest thing, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you want it like this or with your back against the wall?" Ikkaku murmured into his ear and rubbed his slippery cock along Ichigo's entrance.

"I don't care, just fuck me already!" Ichigo cried in frustration and Ikkaku chuckled darkly.

"As you wish." He spread Ichigo's ass apart with one hand and guided himself to Ichigo's entrance with the other. At first there was just blunt pressure and Ichigo thought it was just too big to fit, and then it popped in. Ichigo gritted his teeth at the awkward pain and pressed his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall.

"Ichigo, you have to relax." Ikkaku told him in a strained voice and gave short, sharp jerks with his hips to push further inside of him. Ichigo could only nod in response and concentrated on making his body relax. He was able to do so a little and Ikkaku penetrated him deeper, moving achingly slowly.

"Ugh!" Ichigo could take blood in his mouth from where he bit through his lip and his backside felt like it was being split in half. Finally he was all the way inside of him and Ichigo could relax a little more as Ikkaku kissed his neck softly. He pulled Ichigo close against his body so they were spooning and eased both of them onto the floor so Ichigo was on his hands and knees. There was a bar on the wall in front of there for safety and Ikkaku lifted his hands and had him grip them while he did the same.

"Brace yourself." Ikkaku growled into his ear and pulled out almost completely before slamming back inside of him.

"Yessss!" Ichigo hissed and arched his back. This was what he wanted. It was rough, with just enough pleasure to take the edge off of the pain. He was here, he existed, he was real and he was experiencing this. He was having sex and _fuck _did it feel good. Everything he had imagined and hoped for plus more.

"I hope I'm not being too rough with you," Ikkaku said in a low tone that made Ichigo shiver, "because I'm not going to stop."

"Don't you dare stop!" Ichigo barked and pushed his hips back to meet Ikkaku's. "Fuck me harder!!!" His reiatsu was beginning to rise along with his desire and he could feel Ikkaku's reiatsu eagerly reaching out to entwine with his. Ichigo's body convulsed at the sensation and he could hear Ikkaku growl and began to use even more force to fuck him.

Ikkaku reached around him and began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Do you like that baby?" Ikkaku asked and panted in his ear. "Do you like my cock up that tight ass of yours?"

"Fuck yes!" Ichigo yelled in reply and reached a hand back to grab the back of Ikkaku's neck. He turned his head to the side and they kissed awkwardly yet passionately over his shoulder. Ichigo's groin was tightening as he got closer to climax and his breath hitched when a fingernail dug into his slit.

"Come for me, Ichigo." Ikkaku snarled and bit at his ear. "Show me who makes you like this."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!" Ichigo screamed as he sprayed his load, humorously noting that at least it would be easy to clean up.

Ikkaku was still fucking him roughly which made him realized how raw and sore he felt now that he had come, but luckily Ikkaku was close as well. He figured it would send Ikkaku over the edge so he clenched around him. Sure enough, Ikkaku cursed, his pace faltered and there was a warm stickiness inside of him that felt very strange.

His limbs felt like jelly which Ikkaku seemed to understand because he eased Ichigo onto the ground and slipped out of him. Ichigo scowled at him for not warning him but didn't have the energy to do anything about it. He was as comfortable as he could be lying on the cold, hard floor with Ikkaku's arms wrapped around him. He was even feeling a bit sleepy in his post-climax bliss. He yawned and snuggled deeper into Ikkaku's embrace when the door to the shower room burst open.

Both of them jumped in surprised and stumbled to their feet with Ichigo behind Ikkaku. Ichigo covered himself as much as he could in embarrassment as the dreaded Kenpachi Zaraki stepped into the room. Ichigo's face turned bright red and he wished that he could disappear where he stood as Kenpachi stared at the two of them.

"I was wondering why you're reiatsu was going off so much, Ichigo." Kenpachi growled and narrowed his visible eye. "I thought you were fighting with someone."

It was amazing that despite Kenpachi not being able to sense reiatsu worth for shit _or _not get lost trying to find a bathroom, and yet he always was able to sense and find Ichigo. Ikkaku and Yumichika had a theory that he just had 'Ichi sense' and it was just one of those things nobody could explain…

At the moment though, Ikkaku could care less about why and was more concerned about how he just fucked his captain's crush. He should have thought about that earlier, but he was concentrating more on the fucking and definitely wasn't thinking about his captain.

"Er, captain Zaraki, I can explain…" Ikkaku said hastily and Ichigo hastily backed up as Kenpachi used both of his hands to grasp the hilt of his sword and advanced on Ikkaku. "W-wait! Agggghhhhh!!!!"

-scene goes black-

The program you have been viewing is experiencing technical difficulties and might be offline for sometime. Please check back later.

**LINE**

**I hope everyone liked this version of Ichigo! Based on the reviews I got, I will work on including more details and being kinkier with the sex as well as keeping the 'ass cherry' =P Of course there was one sided KenxIchi… I think I almost always include a blurp with him, just because his obsession with Ichigo is so darn canon!**

**My next goal with this collection is to complete all of the in progress one shots for this collection that have been incomplete for awhile… There's quite a few of them. I am now posting all the requests I have received in the content section (first chapter) so everyone know what I plan on writing as well as well as commenting on what you would like to see next.**


	64. StarrkIchi Premera

Anon Review Replies- Lily: I will try!

Mikoura: haha, well in the next one there will be lots of Grimmjow and Ichigo ;D

Janetanne: Thank you! I will be working on some of the requests you said you wanted to see soon...soon =3

Kahlem: Not in this chapter but the next (a GrimmIchi) you will see a super aggressive uke Ichigo as well!

**Pairing: Starrk x Ichigo**

**Summary: Aizen wants to breed Ichigo because of his ability to pass on his reiatsu to those around him (as seen by his friends like Orihime etc) He chooses his second strongest espada, Starrk, to do so because it is anatomically impossible for Yammy to do so. **

**Contains: Rape, future possible mpreg, yaoi, sex, violence, and bondage. Starrk's a bit psycho in this in a freakishly sweet yet still a rapist sort of way…It's totally one sided though, no Ichi loving him back. I've been in a kind of eff-ed up mood lately, I'm sorry =S**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- many thanks!**

Primera

"Tell me about your power." Aizen asked Ichigo who simply scowled at him and remained tight lipped. Ever since Aizen had discovered Ichigo's ability to enhance the reiatsu of those around him he had been trying to figure out the secret to it. Ichigo hadn't told him anything, which was expected. The boy probably didn't know himself.

He had…procured Ichigo during the winter war and soul society was in shambles, unable to get themselves together enough to rescue him. Now Aizen was free to do what he wanted, one of which was creating stronger allies, minions, to aid, serve, him.

He had already thought of a plan in order to use Ichigo's powers to their full potential, which should be ready shortly. Ichigo felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the expression on his face.

"Tousen, take care of our guest, I need to speak with Szayel."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward at the kido spell that was cast on him. Aizen nodded in satisfaction and called for Szayel as well as his primera espada.

"Did you make it?" Aizen asked Szayel who smirked and slid his glasses up his nose.

"Yes I did. It should work fine, but there are a few conditions that must be met."

"Oh?" Aizen raised an eyebrow and looked over at Starrk. "Pay attention Starrk, you were chosen specifically for this." Starrk blinked and nodded, he definitely wanted the chance to be the one chosen for the delicious vizard that had all of Hueco Mundo buzzing. Once he saw Starrk was paying attention, Szayel continued.

"In order to create the pseudo womb the male must have sex with the chosen mate within half an hour in order to make the first bond and start the process of creating the womb." Szayel explained. "The serum uses both of the male's DNA to create the womb, which is why it is important to only use one male to mate with him. Once the womb is created they will need to keep having sex because once won't be enough. It will be harder for him to conceive because it's not natural, but on the plus side he is always fertile and ready to be impregnated rather then with females who have certain times they are most susceptible."

Aizen gave a slow grin which made Szayel take a step back in fear.

"Perfect." He purred and took the serum from him. "Starrk will be thrilled."

…

Ichigo slowly woke up, blinking as white light assaulted him. He groaned and sat up, tensing as the memories of where he was assaulted him. His eyes settled on the strong espada sleeping next to him with the wavy brown hair. He had his arm draped around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo knew if he moved he would wake him. However he didn't have a choice so he tensed in preparation to run for the door, but was promptly rolled under the espada.

"Mm…You're awake." The espada murmured and nuzzled his neck. Ichigo shoved at his chest but he didn't move. "I believe introductions are in order. I am Starrk Coyote, first espada, and I am going to be your mate for eternity."

Ichigo gaped up at him and redoubled his efforts to escape.

"Get off of me you freak!!! Like hell you're going to be my mate!!!"

Starrk sighed heavily and restrained Ichigo's hands as he reached for the serum on the nightstand. He was told to inject it straight into the muscle in order to give it time to slowly disperse through Ichigo's body. He pressed the timer beside him so he would know how much time had passed.

"Forgive me." Starrk murmured into Ichigo's ear as he pressed the needle into his bicep, making Ichigo yelp.

"Truth be told, I would prefer you willing in my arms, but I'm afraid there is no time. We must make the first consummation quickly in order to activate the pregnancy serum." He placed his hand on Ichigo's stomach and stared down at the gasping vizard.

"You will make a wonderful mother." He was trying to be soothing and comfort Ichigo but it just made Ichigo glare harder.

Starrk frowned at the response and began to undress Ichigo who struggled violently, making it very difficult for the first espada. He moved so he was straddling Ichigo's legs and then ignored the blows that landed on his face and chest as he untied his sash. Once his chest was bared, a very strong and delectable chest, Starrk noted, he got to work on the hakama. It was much more difficult because of Ichigo kicking at him and hitting him while trying to get away.

"Hold still!" Starrk ordered in frustration but it had to effect on Ichigo. With a growl he grabbed the flailing arms and wrapped the sash he had just removed from the kosode around his wrists. He then dragged Ichigo with one arm up to the head of the bed in order to tie his hands to the bars there. He allowed some slack so it wasn't too uncomfortable but Ichigo didn't seem very appreciative.

In fact, Ichigo kicked out at Starrk in furious rage but Starrk caught his foot and forced himself in between Ichigo's legs where it was far less dangerous. He undid the belt and was about to toss it aside before he thought better of it. He moved away from Ichigo just long enough to yank off his hakama.

Starrk froze as he drank in the sight of Ichigo completely naked. He was so beautiful with his creamy skin that was only accented by the scars running down his body. He was rudely woken from his reverie by Ichigo kicking him in the face, however. Starrk narrowed his eyes at the orange haired vizard and glanced at the clock. He only had twenty minutes left to come inside of the struggling Ichigo.

"If you don't behave I won't have enough time to prepare you!" Starrk said in frustration and forced one of Ichigo's legs to bend and wrapped the belt around it so it was bound tightly and he couldn't straighten it.

"I don't want to get fucked by you, or get pregnant!" Ichigo yelled and used his remaining leg to try and kick Starrk again. He had run out of things to find Ichigo with from his clothes so Starrk undid his own belt and used it to tie Ichigo's ankle to the bed post. Now all Ichigo could do was glare and yell at him.

Starrk, however, was very pleased with the situation now and stood up to grab the lubricant Szayel provided. He was instructed to not purposefully try to hurt Ichigo, which made Starrk scoff. There was no way he would hurt his mate anymore than necessary.

He never had a mate before he was slightly excited at the prospect, as well as the cubs his mate would bear. It was only unfortunate that his mate was making it so difficult for them to join together. Ichigo would be his first and last mate, and Starrk would make sure of that.

"Sh…" Starrk tried to soothe Ichigo by stroking his hair but another glance at the clock said he only had fifteen minutes left and he still hadn't prepared him for what was to come.

"Bear with it for a little while." He cooed to Ichigo and then pushed two of the fingers into his entrance. Ichigo let out a strangled scream and his back arched. Starrk frowned as he took in the clenched jaw and tense body before nuzzling the side of his face.

"S-stop…" Ichigo protested and he pulled at the bonds but they wouldn't give. Starrk hastily began to spread the fingers apart to stretch him out and Ichigo gave another sharp cry of pain. He knew he needed to prepare him more and be a lot gentler, but there was simply not enough time. He thought he had enough to begin with but Ichigo had struggled too much and made things difficult.

He slipped his fingers out of Ichigo who was staring at Starrk with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, my mate," Starrk murmured softly as he slicked up his erection with the lubricant. He used a very generous amount in the hopes that it would ease the way more.

He moved in between Ichigo's legs and turned him slightly on his side, the same one as the side that had his leg tied to the post. He thought it would be easier for Ichigo if he was on his side, or so he had heard. He melded his body to Ichigo's and gently yet firmly held the other leg out of the way.

Ichigo was trembling now and Starrk did his best to comfort him as he guided his erection to his mate's entrance.

"You don't have to do this!" Ichigo yelled desperately and looked into Starrk's grey eyes. "Please, not like this…" His voice broke and tears trailed down his cheeks despite his effort to stop them.

"This is for your own good." Starrk murmured and kissed his lips fondly before pushing his hips forward. Ichigo's body tensed and he trembled as Starrk invaded him. He let out a choked sob and turned his head to try and hide his face in the pillow. Starrk didn't want that, however, and gripped Ichigo's chin, turning his head back to face him.

He frowned as he studied the tears and the pained face. He steadied himself with his other arm and continued to hold Ichigo's chin as he gave a sharp, deep thrust that put him completely inside of Ichigo. Ichigo let out a howl and his back arched in the pain. His body was shivering now from shock and he thought that he felt something tear inside of him.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Starrk apologized and leaned down to lick the tears off of Ichigo's cheeks. He kissed each eye softly and then rubbed his nose against Ichigo's and then kissed his lips. His hands found Ichigo's hips again and he pulled out of Ichigo before quickly slamming back in.

There were only a few minutes left now and Starrk had to come soon. Ichigo sobbed openly at the harsh thrusts and nothing Starrk did seemed to pleasure him. He tried to catch his lips in another kiss and he turned his head to the side. Starrk growled and fastened his mouth onto Ichigo's neck and dug his teeth into the soft flesh until he drew blood.

Ichigo cried out and tightened even further around Starrk who was close to climaxing. Starrk stroked Ichigo's half hard erection but he couldn't get him fully hard or maintain it. He would have to try another time though, because his time was almost up. He reached down with his hand and ripped the bonds off of his legs and bent them up to Ichigo's chest. Ichigo cried out and he threw his head back, making a very pretty picture for Starrk who admired the mark he left on his neck.

He was so close. His nails dug into the meat of Ichigo's ass and he pounded into Ichigo so hard that cracks began to appear on the wall from where the bed hit it. He threw back his head and howled, filling Ichigo with his seed and mixing with the hormones Ichigo began to secrete.

Starrk slumped over Ichigo's still body whose only movement was the rise and fall of his chest. Starrk remained inside of Ichigo and began to lick Ichigo's face clean of tears and exertion. Ichigo blinked at the action and tried to turn his head away again but Starrk held his chin still and continued to bathe him.

Ichigo said nothing and wiggled, twisting his hips in an attempt to dislodge Starrk.

"Stop that." Starrk mumbled and moved down to Ichigo's neck in order to continue bathing him. "I'm knotted inside of you so I can't pull out yet anyways."

Ichigo froze and he blinked at Starrk.

"Knotted? You mean like a wolf or something!?" His tone was very scandalized but Starrk only answered with a nod. Ichigo tried to wriggle around again but he gave a whimper at the pain it produced.

"Stop moving and relax." Starrk commanded and started on Ichigo's chest. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I doubt I could hurt myself more than you've hurt me." Ichigo spat and wouldn't meet Starrk's eyes when he looked up at him.

"Did I hurt you too much, mate?" Starrk asked anxiously and reached his fingers down to prod the stretched skin around his cock. Ichigo winced and hissed at the pain while trying to jerk away.

"Stop, it hurts!" He sobbed and tried to push Starrk away with his knees.

"It's just a few more minutes." Starrk said and pulled his fingers away. "I have a cream they gave me to help you heal." Starrk smiled down at his made and shifted so he was on his side facing Ichigo and eased Ichigo slowly with him. "Then we'll sleep and when we wake up I'll make you something to eat. Then we'll shower together and work on making cubs again." Starrk smiled and tucked Ichigo's head under his chin.

"Please don't do it anymore!" Ichigo begged and sniffed a little. "It hurts too much, I can't take it…please don't…" Starrk frowned as he felt fresh tears pour down Ichigo's cheeks. He also felt his knot dissipate so he slipped out of his mate and moved down to check the damage.

There was blood and come smeared along his inner thighs and his entrance looked raw and tender. Starrk wondered if he should take his mate to Szayel to see if there was too much damage, but his wolf balked at the idea of another man examining his mate. If Ichigo didn't get better by tomorrow he would take him.

But first he had to finish cleaning Ichigo. He licked up the blood and his own come, not even complaining about the latter one because the taste of Ichigo's blood was more than tasty enough.

"Starrk, stop it…" Ichigo complained and nudged at his head with his knee. Starrk was happy with that because at least Ichigo didn't kick at him. Although that could be because he was too sore to do so.

"I'm almost done." Starrk reassured Ichigo and began to lap at his entrance. Ichigo trembled and tried to close his legs but Starrk held them apart. It wasn't just about cleaning him up any longer. Ichigo's body was actually responding to the gentle touch and the way Starrk dipping his tongue inside of him.

"Starrk!" Ichigo called out his name and Starrk felt his chest swell in happiness that it wasn't in protest or pain. He reached over and grabbed the cream that was supposed to help the damage done to Ichigo's rectum. His mouth encased Ichigo's now erect cock and gently sucked him off while he gently and carefully applied the cream to Ichigo's puckered hole.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the touch and he opened his mouth to protest by Starrk cut him off.

"It's to help the wounds." He explained and slowly pushed a single finger inside of Ichigo. Ichigo winced and he didn't look very happy about it. His erection was flagging again so Starrk began to suck harder while carefully applying the cream. He twisted his finger and pressed against what he thought was Ichigo's prostate, which turned out to be correct.

Ichigo panted in pleasure and he gave soft cries of it but Starrk was very careful to not push him too far. When he finally came, Starrk swallowed all of it and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and removed his finger. Ichigo was half asleep when Starrk untied his hands and then held him close.

He wondered if the pseudo womb was being made inside of Ichigo now and when he would be ripe with their cubs. Starrk smiled at the thought and wondered if his sword Lilinette would babysit for them in order to Starrk to make more of them with Ichigo. He hoped so.

**LINE**

**I thought it would be fun to write Starrk as a delusional psycho… and a lot of people wanted more rape and kinkiness so…**

**Anyways, next up is an entirely consensual GrimmIchi!!!**


	65. GrimmIchi Good Kitty

Anon Review Replies- AsymmetricalPerfection: The knotting thing I was talking bout is when canines are 'tying' and the base of the penis swells up so the semen can't escape.

Hollow Way: SO many people have requested that I continue it I will probably make the StarrkIchi a mini series within this collection. =)

HolyCrap!: I understand...mpreg is a little weird, although there are some fandoms that can really pull it off.

Lily: Well if you insist... I suppose I will continue it... =D

George: If we could all be as lucky as Ichigo... But at the moment I don't think he's very happy about it.

Mikoura: I think both Starrk and Ichigo will have to grow a little in order to have a healthy relationship =)

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo leaves his little sister Nel with his boyfriend Grimm while Ichigo is out. Ichigo returns and sees everything is ok so he rewards him. Requested by NoirCalifornianLapin. Established relationship.**

**Contains: Yaoi, cursing, AU, oral, fingering, sexy and aggressive Ichigo =D.**

**There is an IMPORTANT NOTICE at the bottom for the 2000th reviewer, whether in this chapter or the next. (Probably the next).  
**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

**Good Kitty**

"I'm not a fucking baby sitter." Grimmjow growled and glowered at Ichigo who held the squirming girl in his arms. "Especially not for that demon you call your sister."

"She's not a demon." Ichigo said grumpily and set Nel down only to have her immediately run off screaming for ice cream. "It's only for a little while, alright? I need to get this job and the interview will determine if I do or not."

"You don't have to work." Grimmjow said sourly as they brushed on the topic which they had fought over before. "I have plenty of money for the both of us."

"I don't want to have to rely on you all the time." Ichigo said in frustration and skillfully caught a vase Nel had just knocked over. "Please Grimmjow, goat-face will be by to pick her up at three anyways and then we can have some alone time."

The way he said 'alone time' made Grimmjow grin broadly at the implication. It was worth it to watch the little brat for awhile if it meant he got to go a round or two, or six, with his Ichi.

"I'll see you in a little while." Ichigo leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye to Nel and then leaving.

Grimmjow stared at Nel. Nel stared at Grimmjow. She suddenly giggled and made grabbing motions with her hands.

"Kitty!" She shrieked and ran toward him. Grimmjow had to fight his initial instincts to push her away as she patted his bright blue hair and cooed at him. One time, just _one time _he dresses up as a cat for Halloween and he could never live it down.

How hard could it be to watch her anyways?

…

Ichigo had to laugh at the sight that greeted him when he got back. His interview had gone great and he thought he had a real shot at the job. That just made it the icing on the cake when he opened the door to see Grimmjow sprawled on the floor panting like he had just run a marathon with Nel shrieking and running as fast as her toddler legs could take her.

"Did you give her sugar?" Ichigo managed to ask through his stifled laughter and Grimmjow managed to raise his head enough to glare at him.

"She wouldn't shut up about it!!!" Grimmjow said in his defense and dragged himself up to a standing position on shaky legs.

"Poor baby." Ichigo drawled and dropped his coat on the back of the arm chair to walk over to Grimmjow, swinging his hips as he did so.

"Did you have a hard time?" Ichigo all but purred the words as he melded his body to Grimmjow's front and slid his hands to cup the back of his head.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly at the display and had to remind himself that there was a child in the room as Ichigo woke his desire.

"Do I need to kiss it better?" Ichigo asked huskily and stood on the tips of his toes to lightly nip at Grimmjow's bottom lip. Grimmjow never knew that Ichigo in a suit could be so sexy. He was actually whimpering now, in a very manly manner, of course.

"When is the idiot coming to get her?" Grimmjow asked in a strained voice that made Ichigo smirk.

"Right about-"

"Where is daddy's little girl!?" The door to their apartment burst open to reveal Isshin in all of his crazy, eccentric glory. Nel laughed and ran to their father. It was like two equally energetic forces coming together to make an explosion. Isshin swung Nel around the reasonably large apartment and managed to knock over two lamps, a table and the entire couch.

"Get out already!" Ichigo practically kicked Isshin out, giving Nel a kiss before doing so, and slammed the door shut.

"I don't know how you and the twins can be related to _that." _Grimmjow said in disgust and surveyed the damage that had occurred in the short span of time both Nel and Isshin were in an enclosed area.

"I've learned not to think about it."

Ichigo was giving him that look again and Grimmjow decided that he didn't really care about genetics at the moment. Ichigo growled lustfully and Grimmjow grabbed him by the tie to smash their mouths together. Grimmjow tried to tear off Ichigo's clothes but Ichigo batted him away only to shove him back making him land in the arm chair that had escaped the Nel-Isshin disaster.

"I don't wear suits very often." Ichigo drawled and he stepped over to the entertainment center to turn on some music. The speakers began to thump with the bass of the song and Ichigo smirked. He toed off his shoes while his fingers worked his tie loose and continued to speak.

"But I might more often if I get this job." His tie fell to the floor with his shoes and he began to ever so slowly unbutton his shirt. Grimmjow made to stand but Ichigo planted his sock-clad foot on his chest and pressed him back. Grimmjow felt his hard cock throb as Ichigo continued to strip tease for him.

"Tell me Grimmjow, do you like it when I wear suits?" Ichigo asked as his shirt felt to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

"I like it better when you take the suit off." Grimmjow said with a dry mouth. Ichigo snickered and undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops before holding it by the buckle and snapping it in the air. It made a sharp cracking noise and Grimmjow shifted in discomfort as his cock screamed for attention.

"I'm happy that you managed to watch Nel today with both of you remaining in one piece."

Grimmjow tried to listen to what Ichigo was saying but it was hard when Ichigo was already half undressed and his slacks were being undone.

"So now you get your reward."

The slacks fell to the floor and Grimmjow grinned at the sight of the tight blue briefs Ichigo was wearing. On the back of them they had the initials 'GJ', a birthday present to Ichigo that Grimmjow got more out of then Ichigo did. Grimmjow moved to stand again and Ichigo shoved him back with his foot like before but this time Grimmjow grabbed a handful of that tight ass and yanked Ichigo to him.

Grimmjow growled and captured Ichigo's lips in a vicious kiss as he kneaded Ichigo's ass with his strong hands. Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow slid his hand underneath the hem of the briefs. His fingers ran along Ichigo's crevice and teased the puckered hole, making Ichigo moan and pant as he clutched at Grimmjow's shoulders.

Ichigo broke away from the kiss and pushed Grimmjow's hands away to slide down Grimmjow's body and kneel on the carpet. Grimmjow groaned in appreciation as Ichigo hastily undid his jeans and pulled out his hard dick. Ichigo licked his lips as he saw that Grimmjow's long, thick member was already leaking precum from the slit.

He bent his head down and swallowed the head of his boyfriend's cock, sucking and teasing the vein on the underside of it before taking him deeper. He was very familiar with Grimmjow's dick and he knew just what the man liked and how he liked it. He reached his hands down to cup Grimmjow's balls and palmed them firmly while deep throating him.

"Ah fuck, Ichi you little bitch!" Grimmjow cursed and dug his fingers into Ichigo's thick orange hair. Ichigo chuckled at the endearment, Grimmjow always got rude when he was in pleasure, and Grimmjow bucked his hips at the vibrations.

"I want to come in that sweet little ass of yours." Grimmjow growled and tugged on Ichigo's hair to make him raise his head. "Come on bitch, don't make me wait."

Just for that, Ichigo purposefully slowly allowed Grimmjow's member to slide from his mouth and licked his lips. His brown eyes were smoldering as he gazed up at Grimmjow and he maintained eye contact as he sucked on his fingers and then reached behind himself.

Grimmjow's eyes flashed in lust and his nails began to dig into Ichigo's scalp as he watched Ichigo prepare himself with his briefs still on. Ichigo panted and spread his fingers apart inside of him, making him bite his lower lip to stifle a groan. He rubbed the nub inside of him and his hips jerked forward in desire.

"You're going to make me come just watching you Berry-chan." Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo scowled at him for the nickname. He removed his fingers and pulled away from Grimmjow to stand up. Instead of taking off the last article of clothing (other then the socks) Ichigo began to twist his hips to the beat of the song.

He turned so he was facing away from Grimmjow and swung his hips from side to side with his ass jutting out enticingly.

"You forget who you're dealing with." Ichigo called over his shoulder as he hooked his thumbs under the elastic of his briefs and pushed them down an inch before winking and making a tutting sound only to pull them back up again.

Grimmjow made a growling sound in the back of his throat that was both primal and needy. His fingernails were digging so hard into the leather upholstery of the arms that they threatened to give. Yet Ichigo continued to tease him, swinging his hips around in circles and rotating his body around to face him once more. He dragged his hand down his sides and nudged the briefs before turning around again.

Ichigo grinned wickedly over his shoulder and finally pushed his underwear down, making his erection bob as he snagged the head slightly. He bent over to push them down and step out of them and smirked at the strangled groan Grimmjow gave. He faced him once more with a shake of his bare ass and promptly dropped to his knees to crawl across the floor and to Grimmjow. His socks were still on.

Grimmjow had yanked off his shirt and shoved his pants off while Ichigo was busy with his erotic and sinful display and Ichigo leered at his muscular body. When he reached Grimmjow he dragged his hand up his bare legs and over his thighs. He briefly kissed the head of Grimmjow's cock and then sealed his mouth over Grimmjow's belly button and licked his way up his chest.

He straddled Grimmjow with his knees on either side of his waist and paid special attention to the hollow of Grimmjow's throat before kissing him on the mouth. Grimmjow growled lowly and kissed him back passionately with tongue and teeth while he gripped Ichigo's ass tightly and fingered his entrance roughly.

Ichigo pulled away to pant loudly and shifted his hips back some in order to spit on his hand and reach down to coat Grimmjow's cock with it. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and batted Ichigo's hand away to guide his cock to Ichigo's puckered hole winking at him.

"Ah!" Ichigo threw his head back as Grimmjow breached his first tight ring of muscle and bit down on his lower lip at the initial pain.

"Fuck baby, you would think we didn't just do it this morning." Grimmjow murmured as he pressed inside of Ichigo's tight heat that welcomed him like a snug glove. Ichigo trembled and inhaled sharply as he was stretched and it took him a few moments to compose himself. Once he was able to relax the pain lessened and Grimmjow gave a pleased purr in response.

"Don't call me baby." Ichigo said belatedly and braced his hands on the back of the chair on either side of Grimmjow's head. He lifted himself up slowly at first and shut his eyes tightly in order to focus on the sensation of Grimmjow sliding slowly out of him. His breath hitched and he gave a sharp cry as Grimmjow promptly yanked him back down again once he was almost completely out.

Ichigo tightened around Grimmjow and opened his eyes to glower at him. Grimmjow grinned smugly and thrust his hips up to meet him half way. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and was determined to get back his control. He reached down and laced his fingers with Grimmjow's and then lifted them to pin them against the back of the seat.

Grimmjow hissed as Ichigo began to lift and lower himself languidly and tried to push his hips up to urge him to move faster. Ichigo however was prepared for it and simply lifted his hips up higher at the action to evade him.

"You're not letting me reward you." Ichigo said, his breath slightly ragged and breaking in pleasure.

"You're not letting me bend you in half and fuck you." Grimmjow growled in response and moved their entwined hands so they were on Ichigo's hips.

"I always let you do that." Ichigo muttered and pulled his hands away from Grimmjow's to loop them around the back of his neck. He tried to keep the slow and steady pace but his body was also already demanding more friction.

"It's not like I get to do the same so just shut up and take it." Ichigo's eyes flashed and Grimmjow felt himself throb at the words and his expression.

"Yeah, fucking ride me Ichi." Grimmjow snarled and rocked his hips up to grind as deep as he could into Ichigo's ass.

"Not matter if you're above or below me you're still so fucking beautiful." He kissed Ichigo thoroughly and their tongues danced together in a familiar tango. When they pulled away Ichigo began to move a little faster and a little more frantically.

"Ahhhh….fuck!" Ichigo cursed as Grimmjow angled his hips so Ichigo was sliding his prostate against the head of Grimmjow's dick as he moved.

"I love it when you say fuck." Grimmjow lost any semblance of control he had as he lifting Ichigo up and down his cock roughly, the muscles in his arms standing out from the effort. "Now you just have to say my name."

"F-fucking bastard!" Ichigo had his face buried in Grimmjow's neck and shoulder as Grimmjow darted his tongue out to flick over the rim of his ear. His hand was wrapped around Ichigo's erection and he pumped him quickly.

"Say it." Grimmjow growled and picked up the pace as they both neared their releases. "Say it!!!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed as he came, his body quivering as a stream of come covered his and Grimmjow's stomach and torso. He trembled and would have collapsed into a pile of goo if it wasn't for Grimmjow still thrusting in and out of him madly. "Fu-ah!"

"Ichigo." Grimmjow snarled into his ear and dug his nails into the skin of Ichigo's hip when he released his climax deep inside of his lover. Ichigo's still twitching and winking entrance coaxed all of it out of him and Ichigo slumped against him. Grimmjow cradled him protectively close to his body and stroked his back soothingly.

"We can babysit anytime your dad wants us to." Grimmjow said with a chuckle making Ichigo nip at his shoulder in irritation.

"Like hell." He grumbled and shifted so his legs weren't so uncomfortably tucked underneath him.

"I love you, Ichi." Grimmjow said fondly and pressed a kiss to his temple as they basked in the after glow.

Ichigo smiled and snuggled against him. "I love you too."

**LINE**

**Yay! I think I've still got it =D I was a bit worried that I wouldn't get out of the writing funk I was in and it looks like I finally did. I hope that was nice and sweet enough for what I made Starrk do to Ichigo in the last chapter!**

**Starrk: … I said that he was **_**my **_**mate, Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow: The bitch obviously wants to be mine, not yours. **

**Ichigo: -sneezes in the middle of a fight with a hollow- Hm, that's funny… someone must be talking about me.**

**Also I will be giving a prize to the 2000th reviewer!!! I'm not quite up there, but it will be coming up soon. Any uke Ichigo one shot of your choice, whether it is your request or someone elses' will be written immediately! Unfortunately anonymous reviews won't count unless I recognize the anon screen name used (those who I respond to regularly at the top). Just so it's fair for everyone. AizenxIchigo will be up next!  
**


	66. AiIchi Mitsugetsukei Honey

Anon Review Replies (there were so many in this chapter I couldn't get to them all, so I'm sorry if I don't reply to yours!)- George: Well I wouldn't have written the StarrkxIchi one if I didn't like it =D I'm glad you did as well =3

flyhy13: Thanks! I really enjoy writing those pairings, as well.

Tayuroru: Merci! But I have so many requests right now I can't take anymore... after I get through some more of them I will start taking requests again, so please re-request then!

Berry: I typically don't do beta'ing, but I could try my hand at it if you would like =) I'm always happy to help new writers out!

HARPIElady: I do like writing neko pairings... and the next chapter is going to have lots of it, so please enjoy it =D

69: It was really fun writing the strip-tease as well :P Damn, it sounds like I need to get that! My phone and mp3 player aren't high tech at all...

HolyCrap!: lol, I might have noticed the caplocks you included there... haha, your review really made me laugh =D Nope, I'm not a character, just an author =3

I love you Bonne Bonne: I will be writing one with Uryuu's dad, I just haven't gotten to it yet. And the reason why I only update this on Mondays and not more often is because I'm updating two other stories during the week, not to mention the writing I do for my books. That's a lot of writing...

whats sex: This is why I will never be teaching a sex-ed class... Although I would have fun giving out homework for them to write smut =D

Gensu1981: That's why I generally don't include that in my stories... I'm not into beastiality or anything like that, but Starrk with wolf ears and a tail sounds HOT.

Destiny Lynn: Thank you!!! I'm glad that you like my stories so much. Looking back on it, I probably should have included a scene with Grimmjow actually babysitting Nel, but I was being a bit lazy =S I'll keep that in mind for future reference.

Icha-Parawa: If Ichigo teased me in a suit then I think I would react exactly how Grimmjow did.

Candy-Corn: Thank you for letting me know, but don't worry, that was just some made up cell number they were using, not my own =)

Mikoura: Including more details is something that I've always struggled with, so it's nice to know that I'm improving! I was shocked to find that I reached the 2000 review mark already! So unfortunately you didn't have the chance to go for it, but at least in exchange you get to read another smexy GrimmIchi next chapter =D I hope that makes up for it.

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo Requested by Blue-eyed fox.**

**Because of the latest chapters of Bleach I've been inspired to write this pairing =3 The UST (unresolved sexual tension) is so canon between them!**

**Summary: Based on the one shot Mitsugetsukei Honey (look it up on mangafox . com). One night while Ichigo is working at his part time job at the convenience store a man asks for him as take out and then offers him a job. Ichigo is a financially struggling student working toward becoming a doctor so he jumps at the chance to make more money no matter how suspicious the offer.**

**The way the characters act (and somewhat look) in this yaoi manga are so similar to Aizen and Ichigo it made me squeal a little. Maybe more then a little.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!!!**

Mitsugetsukei Honey

Ichigo felt sorry for himself, which was something he tried hard not to do because it wouldn't help him any. However when working at his part time night job at the convenience store, he had to deal with this. The man in front of him was dressed in an expensive Armani suit and had slightly short yet wavy brown hair. He had warm, brown eyes that were partially hidden behind glasses and he wore a friendly smile. His words, however, made Ichigo stiffen in shock.

"I'll have you for take out."

Ichigo gaped up at the man who had just addressed him while Ganju and Hanataro did the same behind him.

"Excuse me!?" Ichigo sputtered at the rich bastard who dared to say such a thing to him. "I'm not for sale!"

The man leaned across the counter and laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he hovered his mouth over Ichigo's ear to whisper to him. "You also work at the book store near the college you go to, do you not?"

"How the fuck do you know that!?" Ichigo snapped at the customer before he could help himself but the man just chuckled.

"I see you there on my way to work." The man's soft smile turned into an arrogant smirk and Ichigo gulped.

"How would you like another part time job?" He asked as he pulled away to a more acceptable distance. "You would just need to take care of my house for me. What do you say?"

His charming smile was plastered on his face again which made Ichigo even more suspicious. However if Ichigo got a job that paid more money that meant he wouldn't have to work as much and he would have more time for studying. Although Ichigo was smart, he wasn't a genius and he had to work hard for his grades and keep them up or else he could lose his scholarships.

That was how Ichigo got his job working for Aizen Sousuke.

At the moment he was studying for a mid term he had coming up but that was very difficult to do when Aizen was hovering over his shoulder.

"You should relax more, Ichigo," Aizen said as he addressed Ichigo familiarly, "you will be working at my place soon anyways."

"You don't need to come pick me up every time I'm coming over," Ichigo said grumpily without sparing a glance at his employer.

"I like to watch you studying."

Right and that wasn't creepy at all. Ichigo clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and turned around in his seat to look at Aizen.

"Besides, it motivates me to work harder." Aizen ran his own company that he had started himself from scratch and it made a lot of money, lucky rich bastard.

Ichigo grunted and turned back to his anatomy text book. Aizen leaned over and braced his hand on his desk while pressing against the back of Ichigo's chair.

"You don't need to be so close to me." Ichigo said with a scowl and tried to resist the urge to shove him away.

"I like it when you wear your reading glasses." Aizen said and tapped the bridge of his nose, making Ichigo glare at him. "You're very sexy."

"Get off me you pervert!"

They had a very strange employer and employee relationship… Ichigo cleaned Aizen's large apartment and made meals for him while being very well paid for it. The only down side to it was that Aizen was such a pervert and he constantly ate Ichigo up with his eyes.

Just that morning Ichigo was making an omelet for Aizen in an apron and Aizen commented on how he wanted to see Ichigo in a see through lace one. Ichigo tripped at the sudden statement and barely managed to save the omelet from falling. He angrily wrote 'pervert' out in the sauce and practically slammed the plate in front of him.

"Why do you have to write pervert each time?" Aizen asked even as he began to eat.

"You're a pervert." Ichigo said bluntly and Aizen acted innocent despite his constant sexual harassment of Ichigo.

"Today it is very good as well," Aizen said as he smiled at Ichigo in a way that made Ichigo's heart thump. There was no way he actually liked Aizen, right?

Ichigo was torn about it sometimes, especially when Aizen decided that Ichigo's lap would be a good pillow when he took his naps. That wasn't so bad until Aizen reached around and groped his ass without a single change in expression. Ichigo jumped and gave a manly yelp.

"I'll sue you, you pervert!" Ichigo growled and Aizen smirked at him.

"Your sense of virtue is very strong," he commented off handedly.

"If you're just teasing me then I'm leaving!"

"No, I'm only interested in you, Ichigo."

Ichigo flinched as Aizen reached up to caress the side of his face tenderly. Ichigo didn't know how the bastard could say such serious things with a straight face, as though he actually meant it. "You will become a good wife some day."

"Who is going to be a wife!?"

…

Ichigo let a heavy sigh as he carried the food he had made for Aizen over to his apartment. That jack ass was lucky Ichigo brought it over at all. It wasn't like he was happy to do it for him… or that he was worried about what he ate when Ichigo didn't cook for him.

It wasn't like that at all.

Ichigo rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before the door finally opened. Ichigo blinked as he saw a silver haired man with a fox-like face there instead of Aizen.

"Ah?"

"Who are yah?" The man asked and cocked his head to the side.

"I- I'm the one who…deals with Aizen." Ichigo struggled to find the words to describe their relationship.

"Aizen-sama is busy right now," Fox-face said in an unconcerned tone. "I can take a message if yah want."

"Um, no, I was asked specifically by Aizen to come and clean up as well as cook." Ichigo pressed the man, wondering why his chest felt tight for some reason.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I'm used tah doing things like that for Aizen-sama." The door shut on Ichigo's face and suddenly Ichigo felt so…hollow. The man's words felt like a knife going straight through his heart. So Aizen had someone else he did things like that with? He probably didn't need Ichigo then…

…

"Meh, I forgot tah tell yah earlier," Gin said in a lazy drawl to his friend, "some kid stopped by before tah visit yah."

Aizen blinked in surprise. Ichigo came on his own accord?

…

Ichigo tried to concentrate on studying but that proved impossible to do. He couldn't stop thinking about the other man at Aizen's place that apparently did the same things for Aizen. Did Aizen molest him as well? Did Aizen tell him that he was the only one Aizen was interested in?

"If he had someone like that then why did he hire me!?" Ichigo cried out in frustration and buried his face into the futon he was laying on. Why was he so disturbed by this? Ichigo felt jealous and anxious at the thought of Aizen being with another man although Ichigo had no claim on him in the first place.

He jumped slightly as the door to his apartment suddenly opened to reveal Aizen Sousuke. "I've come to pick you up."

Ichigo gaped at Aizen before he got enough sense to close his mouth. "Don't just come in like you own the place!" He chastised Aizen even though he could think of a hundred other things he wanted to say to him.

"Gin is an old friend," Aizen said as he closed the door, disregarding Ichigo's words. "Although you came all the way he was rude to you, I apologize on his behalf."

"It's okay. I'm sure you want to spend more time with your friend instead of with me."

"I sent him home." Aizen responded bluntly and Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. "You look relieved."

Ichigo turned red and he scowled at Aizen. "Like hell I am! What do I have to be relieved for?"

Aizen smirked and grabbed Ichigo's wrists to gently pin Ichigo down onto the futon. "I know all the different expressions you make by heart."

Ichigo grimaced and clenched his eyes tightly shut as Aizen leaned over him and straddled his waist. "I like you, Ichigo. That is not something that I say lightly."

"F-fuck…" Ichigo stuttered as Aizen's breath washed over his face and lips brushed against his own. He relaxed into it and responded eagerly when Aizen opened his mouth more and added his tongue.

"Soon," Aizen murmured and it took a second for Ichigo to realize what he was referring to.

"Pervert!" He moved to hit Aizen upside the head but Aizen dodged and got to work removing Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo didn't protest but instead shakily undid Aizen's own as well. Aizen drank in the sight of Ichigo's body and his lip curled up into a smirk as he pulled Ichigo into his lap.

Ichigo panted as Aizen held him close to his body and worked his hand over his leaking erection. It was all so much, almost too much for him to handle. He craved Aizen- no, Sousuke's touch like an addict craves drugs.

"Would you like to lie down and get more comfortable?" Sousuke asked softly as he drank up the gasps and moans of Ichigo. Without waiting for an answer Sousuke pushed Ichigo so he was flat on his back and took Ichigo into his mouth. Ichigo jumped at the suddenness of it all.

"N-no! Let go Sousuke!" Ichigo protested, feeling uncomfortable and overwhelmed with the pleasure and Sousuke's mere presence.

"Why should I?" Sousuke asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"It feels like I have no control over myself…" Ichigo looked up at Sousuke with half-lidded eyes and crimson cheeks. "I'm scared." It hurt Ichigo's pride to admit to it but Sousuke didn't seem concerned by the admission as he sucked his fingers into his mouth and got them wet enough for what he had planned.

Sousuke gave Ichigo a soft smile and moved so he was spooning Ichigo from behind. "You're too good at turning guys on without even knowing it. It makes me worried for you when I can't be there to watch you."

"I can take care of myself! And what the hell do you mean…" Ichigo trailed off as the saliva-coated fingers slipped to stroke a place they most definitely should be. Then they slipped inside and Ichigo stiffened in pain.

"No! Pull them out!" Ichigo cried and reached around to push Sousuke's hand away but Sousuke simply held him lovingly and hissed his temple.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Sousuke reassured him as his fingers continued to work in and out of him. Ichigo didn't even notice when Sousuke grabbed something from the bedside table he hadn't noticed before. He slipped his fingers back out of Ichigo and then slid a ring over Ichigo's ring finger.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well…" Sousuke trailed off and suddenly there was something much larger pressing at his entrance. All Ichigo had time to do was inhale sharply when Sousuke suddenly thrust his entire erection into him. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Hurting me…" Ichigo whimpered and clenched his legs tightly on either side of Sousuke's waist. Sousuke gave Ichigo a very affectionate and fond smile and slid his hand over Ichigo's hair. "Please pull it out!"

"It's not my intention to hurt you." Sousuke murmured and kissed his lips gently while he rocked his hips and stroked Ichigo's erection. "But you make such a cute face when I do so."

Ichigo glared at him but that only seemed to make Sousuke happier. Then Sousuke was pulling out of him and Ichigo had only a moment to feel empty before Sousuke thrust in again.

The first and the second cries were of pain and protest, but on the third Sousuke finally managed to find Ichigo's prostate. He smirked and fully took advantage of Ichigo's pleasure-wracked body to do it over, over, and over again. By the time they were both nearing their climax Ichigo was shuddering and pleading for Sousuke to end it because he couldn't take any more.

"I like you, Ichigo," Sousuke whispered into Ichigo's ear as he made love to him. "Now that I have you I will never let you go."

Ichigo came and a few moments later Sousuke filled him with his seed. Although Ichigo didn't like the idea of being a possession it was clear that Sousuke didn't mean it that way.

As they ate breakfast together the next morning a dark cloud of gloom hung around his head. Sousuke's lip was split from where Ichigo punched him that morning when he woke up to agonizing pain in his backside from Sousuke's rough treatment.

"This ring…" Ichigo said after he had a cup of coffee and the pain killers finally kicked in. "Is it a ring for lovers?

"It's more like a wedding ring."

Ichigo's hear thumped a little faster and he gaped at Sousuke. "First of all, I don't remember you proposing and me agreeing to it. Second of all, we're both men! We can't get married."

"Someday it will be legal in Japan and when that time comes I fully intend to marry you."

Ichigo scowled at him but it was only half hearted as Sousuke leaned across the table to kiss him. Sousuke just better not expect Ichigo to take his family name.

The next day Sousuke got them his and hers aprons. Ichigo made Sousuke wear the her one. Sousuke got a pair of black lacy panties for him in retaliation, which Ichigo _was_ unfortunately forced to wear. He was very sore after that round of all-night sex, but Ichigo was happy with their relationship. He felt very strongly for Sousuke and he could imagine being in love with him, although it didn't stop him from ripping the panties to shreds. He had to protect himself, after all.

**LINE**

**Sousuke was so mean in this, barely prepping Ichigo and not using very much lube! But I kind of wanted to keep the tone that was in the manga and since both Aizen and Ichigo hadn't been with men before it seemed appropriate they would be clueless…**

**Also, how would you guys feel about me including some female-Ichigo? I've wanted to do so, but I need to know how everyone feels about it since this it supposed to be a **_**yaoi **_**collection. Please let me know!**

**The next chapter was written for my two-thousandth reviewer BubbleTrouble6666! It's a GrimmIchi set in modern day with demons and mates =D Also, I will be doing a Valentine's Day special, which means I am going to update on Sunday the 14th as well as on Monday the 15th. That actually works out pretty well because I needed to split the request in two anyways because it was getting so long... All together it's about 7k+ words.  
**


	67. GrimmIchi Of Demons and Mates

Anon Review Replies- kelly-chan: Thank you! I will most definitely keep on writing.

lily: I still plan on writing that other one shot, I'm just waiting for inspiration =D

GeneralSephiroth: I do think I will write a femIchi, but I won't be putting it in this collection... just because it is supposed to be yaoi.

Mikoura: Yep! I'm updating today AND tomorrow, so happy V day!

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Done for my two-thousandth reviewer BubbleTrouble6666! I love all of you guys so much for sticking with me this long and giving me so many encouraging reviews. It makes me teary eyed to think about it. –sniffle- In all seriousness, you guys really rock my socks!**

**Summary: AU set in modern times with Ichigo as a cat demon and Grimmjow as a panther demon. Ichigo comes of age and needs a mate but refuses everyone. His father knows that Ichigo needs someone who could make him submit so he finds and alpha for him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you very much!!!**

**PS I meant Ichigo as a male turned female, not Ichigo with a female! Just to clarify.**

**Of Demons and Mates: Part 1**

Ichigo was not a very happy demon. Not that he was a ball of sunshine and happiness before, but it was even worse now. What made him so unhappy? His birthday normally for humans and demons alike this was a happy occasion, especially since it was his eighteenth, but not for Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood 5'9" tall and had bright orange hair. The cat ears sticking out from the side of his head and his tail were also bright orange although they were an array of different shades. He was strong and muscular from being physically fit and getting in so many fights but his body wasn't bulky and instead was long and lean.

He was a cat demon like the rest of his family who went to a local school for demons. Demons and humans were segregated for practical reasons that included less death and mayhem rather then bias and prejudice. There were many different types of demons that ranged from animalistic to even insects but Ichigo thought that the animal demons that were more instinctual had the worst of it.

If course very few shared this same mind set with Ichigo, but Ichigo believed it enough for the will of a thousand demons. Because today was his 18th birthday and he had finally come of age. It was something that he both dreaded and wanted to get over with as fast as he could.

When female and some male cat demons, and many others, come of age they go through their first, not to mention most intense, heat cycle. The males go through rut which is just as heated. That's why for many demons they were ecstatic to finally be able to choose a mate whom they would spend the rest of their life with.

Ichigo wanted nothing to do with the heat cycle or a mate. Unlike most males of his species, Ichigo was a carrier which was basically the submissive partner of the mates. Ichigo didn't want to mate and therefore he was miserable as his body pulsed with heat and his erection was hot and heavy in between his legs. He was curled up on the fetal position on his bed cursing his genetics and completely ignoring his cock.

"Ichigo my son, you must wake up go to school and find a mate!!!" His psychotic father burst into the room just in time to meet Ichigo's foot.

"I'm not going to school to have all those idiots drooling over me!" Ichigo snarled in reference to his own 'fan club' which consisted of dominant males after his ass.

"You won't find a mate otherwise." Isshin was surprisingly serious as he frowned at Ichigo and rubbed his chin. "You have to find a mate soon as a carrier. If you don't then someone might come along and forcefully mate you."

Ichigo scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can protect myself, and I don't need a mate!"

"Ichigo, a mate is supposed to be a good thing. I know that when I met your mother it was the happiest day of my life." A dopey smile crossed his face as he spoke of his late wife and only mate. Ichigo cringed at the reminder which also happened to be the reason for not wanting a mate. Someday they were going to die and if they died before Ichigo then he couldn't stand the pain.

"Get out so I can get dressed." Ichigo mumbled and kicked his father out. Another wave of heat went through him and Ichigo wondered if he would even make it to school like this. Somehow he managed and he regretted not skipping immediately when a certain red head named Renji was instantly at his side with his nose buried against Ichigo's neck.

"Fuck you smell good, Ichigo." Renji growled. He was a monkey demon but the type of demon didn't matter when it came to finding a mate. Any children conceived from a mixed marriage would become either one or the other, not both. None of the types were considered to be dominant or recessive so that didn't determine it either.

"Get off of me you ape." Ichigo said in disgruntlement and shoved the clingy dominant off of him. "I'm not fucking interested."

"You say that but I know you're just playing hard to get." Renji cooed and tried to tangle his long tail with Ichigo's but Ichigo curled his tail around his leg.

"Get the fuck off of my mate." A new voice interjected, making Ichigo cringe. Already he was drawing a large crowd with was easily dispersed by the praying mantis demon. Nnoitra Jiruga was a very rare insect demon that had six arms and horns growing out the side of his head. At the moment he was using one arm to punch Renji while the other five molested Ichigo.

"Let go!" Ichigo yelled as Nnoitra grabbed his ass roughly and hands began to sneak up his shirt. He elbowed Nnoitra in the stomach but immediately regretted it when he came into contact with Nnoitra's steel skin that made his elbow throb.

"Ya shouldn't do that Ichi, I wouldn't want to hurt ya." Nnoitra grinned and inhaled Ichigo's intoxicating scent and was about to bite down on his neck when Zaraki Kenpachi slammed his fist into Nnoitra's stomach.

Nnoitra grunted and his hold relaxed on Ichigo enough for him to get away…only to be snagged by Kenpachi immediately. Ichigo didn't know what type of demon Kenpachi was…he had no discerning marks or ears or tails, although they could be hidden. He almost looked human if it wasn't for his black eyes which turned golden when he got fired up not to mention his extremely strong body.

That made it all the more unnerving for Ichigo who was now pressed against the wall beside an unconscious Renji with a hand creeping underneath his shirt.

"Stop it!!!" Ichigo yelled and tried to get away. Unlike with most demons, Kenpachi was one of the few who were after Ichigo even before he came of age. Ichigo beat him once during a fight and Kenpachi became obsessed with him to the point of trying to mate with him even though he wasn't old enough to.

Luckily for Ichigo, Nnoitra recovered quickly and immediately launched himself at Kenpachi. They got into an all out brawl in the middle of the hallway and Ichigo took the opportunity to sneak away. Luckily those were three of the four most aggressive dominant demons of this school and the only one left was-

"How ya doing there Ichi?"

-Shirosaki.

Ichigo grimaced as he turned to face the albino cat demon who looked like he had just gotten a bowl of cream. Unlike with the other three he didn't pounce on Ichigo immediately but instead languidly strolled up to him and forced Ichigo to back up against the wall. He planted his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and leaned down to inhale Ichigo's scent sharply.

"I knew ya would smell this good." Shirosaki said almost reverently and his tail flicked along his. Ichigo immediately drew his tail away but Shirosaki simply moved his to curl around Ichigo's leg.

"I'm not going to mate with you." Ichigo said darkly and glared at him. His ears were pinned flat to his head and his tail flicked side to side in agitation.

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes dangerously and Ichigo swallowed harshly. "Ya say that like ya've got a choice."

Before Ichigo could reply and Shirosaki could take it even further the principal of the school arrived. Aizen Sousuke had a great deal of control so he didn't show how much Ichigo's pheromones were affecting him as well.

"Shouldn't you to be in class?"

Ichigo nodded quickly and was very thankful his first class wasn't with Shirosaki who very reluctantly allowed him to leave. He let out a sigh of relief when Shirosaki was finally out of view and had to run in order to make it to his class on time. The bell rang just as he got inside the room, drawing the attention of the class to him.

Jyuushiro, mate to another teacher named Shunsui, was the teacher of the class and was very nice, although stern when he had to be. He simply smiled at Ichigo and gestured for him to take his seat which was in front of the wolf demon Starrk. He drew stares and whispers as he walked to his group of friends who were looking at him in concern.

Starrk was sleeping as was usual and didn't bother Ichigo when he sat down.

"You look like you've been thoroughly molested already." Rukia leaned over to speak with him and frowned in concern. "I know you don't want a mate, but if you had one this wouldn't-"

"I don't want to talk about." Ichigo said shortly, making Rukia sigh.

Orihime, Tatsuki's mate, leaned over to smile at him fondly.

"Having a mate is so enjoyable Ichigo, I'm sure you would love it!" She giggled and completely missed the glare he gave her.

Just as he was beginning to relax once more in his chair and listen to Urahara, he stiffened. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and warm breath caressed his skin.

"You smell good," Starrk murmured in a sleepy voice and leaned forward even further to grab Ichigo by the shoulders to make sure he wouldn't escape before licking his neck.

"You will not do that in my classroom!"

Ichigo was saved by Jyuushiro whose strong side was coming out as he looked sternly at Starrk. Starrk slowly released Ichigo and stopped licking his neck but he remained leaning forward and occasionally buried his nose in his hair and nuzzled him with Jyuushiro wasn't looking.

It was driving Ichigo mad. He felt wet and achy inside and he had the overwhelmingly strong desire to mate. Being around so many strong, dominant alpha demons was making his heat even worse. His body craved it so bad he was actually trembling with the need to be mated. He had to cover his mouth with his hands or else he would have turned around and told Starrk to just take him.

The urge became so strong he was about to tear his hand away and say it when the bell rang. Ichigo was so coiled with tension that he actually jerked a little at the sound in surprise. He stood up immediately and Starrk grabbed him by the arm and whipped him around. Ichigo's will faltered when he looked up at Starrk's face and the adoration he saw there. His instincts told him that Starrk would make a good mate because he would actually care about Ichigo.

Luckily Rukia was there to snap him out of it by hitting him hard over the head. Ichigo flinched and much to Starrk's disappointment, yanked away from him and literally ran out of the classroom, shoving people out of the way as he went. He didn't stop there though, he knew that the rest of the day would be exactly the same so instead he ran out of the building and didn't stop until he got home.

Goat-face didn't look very surprised to see him and was even lying in wait to attack him. Ichigo barely managed to dodge the two-foot kick which has been known to break brick walls.

"I'm not in the mood!" Ichigo snarled and was about to storm up to his room when he caught an odd scent. It was musky and strong and most definitely male. He turned in disbelief to his father who looked very smug.

"I knew that you would reject all of the males even before you came of age so I spent a lot of time searching for an appropriate mate for you!" Isshin said with a beaming smile as his son stared at him, horrified.

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I'm leaving now so have fun!" He shoved Ichigo into the living room where the smell was originating from and Ichigo collided with a broad, firm chest.

Strong hands wrapped around his upper arms and held him in place before he could escape. Ichigo tensed and looked up into the demon's bright blue eyes which were riveted on him.

"Hello kitten." The cat demon purred, making Ichigo's ears flatten on the side of his head while trying to pull away. The demon had blue hair almost as bright as his eyes and a grin on his face that looked slightly insane. "I'm your mate, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I'm not your mate and my name is Ichigo not kitten." Ichigo growled and continued to try to pull away. Grimmjow held him there like his effort were nothing and dragged their bodies close together to sniff along his neck. Grimmjow purred at first at the intoxicating scent of Ichigo's heat but it changed into a low growl.

"Who else has been trying to mate with you!?" Grimmjow snarled and pushed Ichigo away from him so that he was an arm's distance away but still gripping him tightly. Ichigo tensed and he sort of curled in on himself as he stared at Ichigo with his tail stiff and erect.

"I went to school this morning." Ichigo said grouchily and narrowed his eyes at the dominant demon who looked enraged. He quickly brought his hands up and dug his nails into the pressure point just above the elbow that made Grimmjow yelp in pain. He made a break for the door but Grimmjow tackled him from behind.

Ichigo landed with a grunt on the floor and tried to scramble to his feet but Grimmjow pinned him down and sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's back arched underneath Grimmjow and he let out a sharp scream at the pain. Grimmjow relaxed his jaw slightly at the sound of his mate in pain and then pulled away.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Grimmjow murmured and began to lap up the blood spilled as Ichigo trembled underneath him. "It's just like pulling off a band aid."

"I very much doubt that," Ichigo said and squirmed, trying to find a weak spot in Grimmjow's hold so he could get free. "Get off of me already! I don't want a mate and I definitely don't want you as one!"

Grimmjow stiffened at this declaration and his body went taunt with the need to pounce. When he had been approached by that crazy idiot Isshin Kurosaki he wanted nothing to do with him or his son. However after seeing a picture and being told about him by several different people, Grimmjow wondered if his kitten was aware of how desirable he was, Grimmjow knew he had to have him.

The second Ichigo walked into the house his scent became overpowering. The kid would probably have a hard time fighting off all of the would-be mates and more then one of them wouldn't care if he was willing or not.

The panther demon was very pissed off that someone else had tried to mate with his mate. It was unacceptable and it made him very angry… Ichigo denying him only made it worse. He needed to have Ichigo now, needed to be inside him to claim him. The mark he had left on his neck would only satisfy him for so long.

He got up, dragging Ichigo with him, and threw the struggling, writhing cat demon over his shoulder. He definitely liked how feisty his mate was and couldn't wait to get him in bed. Luckily the crazy old man had shown him where Ichigo's room was earlier and he spent some time in it, lying on the bed and inhaling Ichigo's smell.

He nudged the door open with his foot and walked over to the bed and dropped Ichigo onto it. Ichigo snarled at him and immediately leapt up to attack. Grimmjow counted on this however and was fully prepared to fight in order to establish his dominance. It was just the kind of fight that Grimmjow wanted with Ichigo getting more riled up and his dick was so hard he could pound nails with it.

Grimmjow underestimated Ichigo's fighting ability a little bit and ended up getting hit a couple of time before he managed to get the upper hand and pin him aggressively. He could see a split lip and red spots on Ichigo's body that would probably turn to bruises. Grimmjow puffed his chest out slightly at the signs of his dominance on his mate; they were proof that he had rightfully his won Ichigo.

Ichigo, however, was not as happy with the way things were going. He thought it would be easy to defeat Grimmjow and prove that he wouldn't work out as a mate but instead he had been beaten. His body was sore now and he was tired from his constant struggles to get away.

Not to mention what energy he did have left was spent on the lust burning within him. His instinct and his very soul were screaming at him to let Grimmjow mate with him and his body was betraying him as well now.

"That's it kitten," Grimmjow murmured to him, making Ichigo irritated at the cutesy pet name. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

Ichigo's limbs felt like lead and he couldn't move them as hard as he tried. He had heard from other demons that some dominants had something in their saliva that could make it so their future mate's struggled less during the coupling. The intention behind it was so the submissive didn't hurt him or herself when they mated, and unfortunately for Ichigo, it seemed Grimmjow was one of the rare dominants that had that trait.

Ichigo was getting a little worried now and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to figure a way out of this mess.

Grimmjow stared down at him with a sharp grin and Ichigo swallowed harshly.

No, this wasn't going to be good at all.

**LINE**

**I know you guys probably hate me for this right now, but this one shot was getting to be so detailed and involved, not to mention long, that I decided to split it up into two parts.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!!! I also uploaded a seperate, stand alone one shot that's a KenpachixIchigo if anyone wants to read it.**


	68. GrimmIchi Of Demons and Mates 2

Anon Review Replies- I haven't even read through all the reviews I got for last chapter yet, so I will reply to all the reviews for yesterdays and todays anon reviewers next week!

**And now for the second part! I really liked the way this turned out… I know a lot of people don't like 'ukes' or 'bottoms' stereotyped this way, and usually I don't particularly like it either, but I think enough of Ichigo's canon personality shines through to make it acceptable.**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence.**

**Beta'd by the kick ass beta KitsuneKiri!**

Of Demons and Mates: Part 2

Last time…

Ichigo's limbs felt like lead and he couldn't move them as hard as he tried. He had heard from other demons that some dominants had something in their saliva that could make it so their future mate's struggled less during the coupling. The intention behind it was so the submissive didn't hurt him or herself when they mated, and unfortunately for Ichigo, it seemed Grimmjow was one of the rare dominants that had that trait.

Ichigo was getting a little worried now and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to figure a way out of this mess.

Grimmjow stared down at him with a sharp grin and Ichigo swallowed harshly.

No, this wasn't going to be good at all.

Present time, in Ichigo's room, on his bed,…

Grimmjow ripped off Ichigo's clothes and greedily took in his naked body before reaching down to touch him. Ichigo gasped and his back arched when Grimmjow brushed his fingers over skin which felt raw and overly sensitive.

"You feel like you're on fire." Grimmjow murmured more to himself than to Ichigo and palmed Ichigo's erection. Ichigo moaned and managed to raise one of his arms up enough to rest it on Grimmjow's wrist. "It seems like my saliva is working on you."

"W-wait, I'm not ready," Ichigo said through teary eyes and gazed up at Grimmjow pleadingly.

Grimmjow growled at the words and the tone they were said in, but unfortunately for Ichigo it only turned him on more.

"You are ready," Grimmjow practically snarled and pried Ichigo's legs apart to move in between them. "It's your mind that's freaking out about it; your body and your heart know you're ready."

Grimmjow leaned down and nuzzled Ichigo's cock. "You're ripe and ready for picking." Grimmjow slid a finger along the underside of his erection and Ichigo's hips twitched involuntarily. "Just let me mate with you and I promise to take care of you."

Ichigo glowered at him and used a great deal of his energy to raise his head. "Just!? You have a strange idea of what 'just' is!"

Grimmjow didn't dignify that with a response. Instead he flicked his tongue over the head of Ichigo's erection and sucked on him. Like with all other male cat demons, Ichigo had tiny hook-like barbs that covered his penis. They weren't sharp and felt silky and smooth when stroked downward toward the base of the penis, but when stroked in the other direction they grew hard and resistant. (1)

The dominant panther demon dragged his fingers along the row of barbs and rubbed underneath them, making Ichigo claw at the sheets and hiss in pleasure. Ichigo was very surprised that someone like Grimmjow didn't already have a mate, he seemed like he knew what he wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why me?" Ichigo asked when Grimmjow pulled away to undress as well. Grimmjow paused halfway through taking off his shirt and narrowed his eyes. "You can have anyone you want, so leave me alone!"

"You're a real fucking idiot, do you know that?" Grimmjow said and stripped off his shirt. His muscles were large and ripped and were covered in scars that didn't detract from his attractiveness what so ever. Ichigo gulped. "I want _you _because you're a fighter who stands up for his friends and doesn't take any shit from anybody. You're beautiful and sexy and _damn _if the way you're squirming underneath me doesn't make me want to fuck you 'till you can't get out of bed."

Ichigo gaped at him for a moment at the declaration and renewed his efforts to get his body to obey him once more.

"You have until the count of three to get out of my room!" Ichigo growled dangerously and scowled at Grimmjow who was undoing his pants.

"Or what?"

"One," Ichigo started in a low, dangerous tone.

"Will you punish me?" Grimmjow asked and pushed his pants down revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear and his cock was long and thick.

"Two." Ichigo's voice was a little bit strangled now and he was trying not to look at Grimmjow's nakedness.

"Or maybe I should be the one punishing you." Grimmjow knelt on the bed again and hovered over Ichigo with a smug grin on his face and his cock jutting out toward Ichigo.

"Three." Ichigo used every ounce of strength he had to punch Grimmjow hard in the jaw. Grimmjow tumbled off the bed more in surprise then in pain and Ichigo reached up to fumble for the window. Before he even managed to unlock it Grimmjow was on top of him and slamming his hands on either side of his head fiercely.

Ichigo cried out in pain and shock at the suddenness of it but it was promptly muffled by a rough kiss. Ichigo tried to twist his head away, but Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's lower lip, making it painful to try and move. When Grimmjow finally pulled away Ichigo's lip was bleeding and it looked bruised and swollen.

"You're my mate whether you like it or not, but I assure you, you will grow to like it." Grimmjow was still a bit angry that Ichigo had challenged his dominance again so quickly after Grimmjow established it.

Ichigo scowled at him and Grimmjow returned it before gliding his hands down Ichigo's arms to caress his sides. Ichigo's body was still sluggish and heavy and he couldn't even lift his arms up any more. He wanted to push Grimmjow away but wasn't able to.

He let out a low whimper when Grimmjow began to suck on his cock and pried his legs apart. He rested his strong, calloused hands on Ichigo's soft legs and stroked his inner thigh. Ichigo trembled in lust and reminded himself that he didn't want this. He didn't want Grimmjow pressing his tongue on the underside of his cock or…oh god! Deep-throating him.

Ichigo panted harshly and bit his already swollen and painful lower lip in order to not cry out. However, a small mewl managed to escape him and Grimmjow's bright blue eyes flicked up to meet his own. He looked far too smug which made Ichigo even more pissed off. He let Ichigo's cock slip from his mouth with one last slurp and licked his lips.

"Where's your lube?"

"Even if I wanted you to use it, which I don't, I don't have any!" Ichigo said loudly and was pleased that something was going his way at least. No lube meant no sex. Unless Grimmjow just used saliva, but that was something Ichigo didn't want to consider.

"What kind of teenage guy doesn't have lube?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow and then his eyes lit up.

"Luckily I just remembered I brought some with me, just in case." He got off of Ichigo and walked over to his pants to search through one of the pockets. "I figured you would get pissy if I got strawberry scented so I got cherry instead."

"You're not getting that anywhere _near _my ass," Ichigo said with a sneer and pressed his legs together as tightly as he could in his current state.

"Sure I am, my feisty little mate," Grimmjow said with a purr and set it on the bed next to Ichigo before kissing him again. This time he gripped Ichigo's chin firmly so he couldn't bite down and pried his mouth open to slip in his tongue. Ichigo quivered as the taste of Grimmjow overwhelmed his senses and his cock reacted accordingly.

"Did you know, Ichigo," Grimmjow said as he moved to nibble on Ichigo's ear, "that my saliva doesn't just have the ability to make you almost paralyzed, but it also works as an aphrodisiac?"

Ichigo swallowed roughly and felt dizzy from the desire pulsing inside of him.

"I told you, you will want me whether you want to or not."

"Th-that's not fair…" Ichigo gasped and let his legs fall apart when Grimmjow moved a hand between them to cup Ichigo's balls.

"F-fuck, that feels too good…" Ichigo turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly when Grimmjow reached for the lube.

"Do you want this?" Grimmjow asked huskily and squeezed Ichigo's erection. "Will you let me mate with you?"

"Does it matter what I want? You'll do it either way," Ichigo bit out, but it was hard to do because his mind just wanted to go blank.

"Let me hear you say it, tell me you want me," Grimmjow said and kissed the side of his neck. "Tell me you want to be my mate."

"Fuck! Y-yes already!" Ichigo said with a moan. He gave in. He didn't have it in him to fight any longer and he might as well try to enjoy it rather then Grimmjow decide to not let him have pleasure as well.

"Good," Grimmjow rumbled and suddenly yanked Ichigo off the bed and flipped him over. Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow pushed him so he was draped over the side of his bed so his chest was pressed against the mattress but his knees were on the floor. Grimmjow yanked his pillow off the bed and tucked them underneath Ichigo's knees so Ichigo was more comfortable. Not to mention he was now the perfect height for Grimmjow to plow into his ass.

Grimmjow grabbed the lube from where he set if before and flicked open the lid to pour a generous amount onto his fingers. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he clutched at the sheets when two of them were abruptly shoved inside of him. His ears flattened against his head at the pain and the tip of his tail flicked in agitation.

"It hurts…" Ichigo whined and moved his hips to try and get away from it but couldn't with his limited strength and the bed barring his movements.

"It will get better," Grimmjow reassured him in a low voice and spread his fingers apart roughly. Ichigo moaned again and clenched his eyes shut tightly to try and block out the pain. Grimmjow wiggled his fingers around and cursed until he finally found the bundle of nerves.

Ichigo's back straightened and he sat up with a pleasured cry as Grimmjow pressed against his prostate.

"Oh!" Ichigo said in surprised and let his head drop back to rest on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow was very pleased with the access it gave him to Ichigo's throat and sucked and bit at his neck greedily.

"You're really opening up for me now," Grimmjow purred and slipped in a third finger that made Ichigo tense once more.

"Don't get stiff again! Unless it's right here…" He stroked Ichigo's cock and chuckled at his own joke. He easily found Ichigo's prostate once more and Ichigo was reduced to a quivering pile of mush once more.

He deemed Ichigo as prepared and removed his fingers, drawing a grumbled protest from Ichigo. He poured the lube directly onto his cock and stroked himself to make sure he was completely covered.

"Are you going to use a condom?" Ichigo asked hesitantly as he peaked over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo flat against the bed and scraped his sharp teeth along Ichigo's spine.

"No. To fully mate I need to mark my territory inside of you as well." He stopped when he saw Ichigo's worried face and sighed.

"We can get one of those 'morning after' pills if you think you'll get pregnant, I am very potent after all." He smirked and Ichigo glowered at him.

"Fuck you!"

"No, Ichigo, fuck _you_." With that he lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance and sheathed himself completely inside of Ichigo without stopping. Ichigo gave a piercing scream and clawed at the sheets in agony as he felt like he was torn in half. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he gave a choked sob before he managed to stifle it.

"Oh, fuck, Ichigo you feel so damn good…" Grimmjow groaned and moved to kiss Ichigo, but paused when he saw the tears.

"Ah, right, sorry Ichi, you make me lose control of myself…" He caressed Ichigo's sides and moved a hand to stroke Ichigo's cock, then frowned when he found it was turning limp.

"Damn it," Grimmjow hissed more to himself, cursing his own stupidity for entering Ichigo so quickly. He dragged a finger around Ichigo's entrance and was satisfied to find that he wasn't bleeding too badly. He pressed butterfly kisses along his mate's neck and shoulders while he stroked him to hardness once more. Ichigo shuddered beneath him, making Grimmjow feel smug once more.

"It will feel better once I start moving," Grimmjow promised and grabbed Ichigo's hips in preparation to do so, but Ichigo stopped him by grabbing at his hand.

"Please don't move yet, it still hurts too badly…" Ichigo's voice trembled as he spoke and Grimmjow felt guilt clench in his gut once more. He was throbbing and aching to move, to fuck Ichigo long and hard and it was getting pretty difficult to not give into his instincts.

He bit down on Ichigo's shoulder and snarled underneath his breath while his hips rocked forward to coax Ichigo open. "I'm moving now, Ichi," he warned Ichigo and received a shaky nod in response. He pulled out hastily in order to aim for Ichigo's prostate that much sooner, but he forgot that the barbs might make Ichigo uncomfortable.

Ichigo let out a loud yowl and writhed underneath Grimmjow. He couldn't make up his mind on how to escape the pain because if he tried to pull away the barbs scraped his insides, but if he pushed back then Grimmjow would sink further into him. He let out a hiccupped sob and buried his face into the bedding with his ass in the air.

Fuck, Grimmjow had heard about awkward and painful first times, but he never guessed that he would put his mate through one. He decided to just get it over with and stop drawing it out so he swiftly pulled out of Ichigo completely. Ichigo keened and pressed himself further against the bed. Grimmjow immediately thrust back inside of him and Ichigo screamed again as the pace continued.

Grimmjow cursed and made sure he kept Ichigo erect as he desperately tried to find his prostate again. Ichigo was trembling underneath him and making mewling noises that Grimmjow found incredibly sexy. He grabbed the base of Ichigo's tail and tugged on it slightly while his own tail entwined with it.

"Gah!!!"

Finally he found Ichigo's prostate. He grinned broadly and changed the angle of his thrusts so he brushed against it every time. Ichigo was a quivering mess of pleasure that contrasted sharply with the agony he just went through. The barbs that felt like they were shredding him before now sent electric bolts of pleasure through his body as they scraped against his prostate.

"Ah, fuck, Grimmjow!!!" Ichigo called out Grimmjow's name and arched against his mate. A warm sensation pooled in his chest and his stomach at the thought of Grimmjow now being his mate. It was strange because he was so against it before… he was worried that if he got a mate then they would die and leave him alone like his mother did his dad. Ichigo didn't want to deal with that sort of pain.

However, now with euphoria rushing through his veins, he thought it might be worth the risk of loosing Grimmjow in order to be with him. Before Ichigo even realized it, he was coming. His climax spilled out of him and made his entire body pulse with pleasure, desire and love.

Grimmjow roared as Ichigo came, tightening around Grimmjow's cock reflexively. Grimmjow actually felt Ichigo's orgasm as he came through their connection and it pushed him over into coming as well. He spilled himself deep inside of his mate, completing their final bond as his semen mixed with Ichigo's blood. Ichigo shivered and went limp underneath him while Grimmjow had to keep himself from collapsing.

He pulled out of Ichigo and Ichigo's ears flattened against the side of his head in discomfort. His tail tried to twitch but Grimmjow's was still entwined with it so it couldn't. Grimmjow chuckled and picked Ichigo up to lay him on the bed, still face down. Ichigo whined and moved to roll onto his back but Grimmjow stopped him but grabbing his hips in a tight grip.

Ichigo was about to voice his complaint when Grimmjow spread his ass open and dipped his tongue inside to lap at his entrance.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo yelped as Grimmjow licked his sore hole. "Stop that!"

Grimmjow ignored the demands and continued cleaning up the mess he made. Despite not like the taste of his own come, his mate was divine and the irony taste of his blood made Grimmjow's chest rumble in delight. He was almost disappointed when he finished his task and allowed his gasping Ichigo to relax once more.

He plopped down on the bed next to Ichigo and dragged his mate to his chest with a contented sigh. Ichigo tensed at first before relaxing once more into the embrace. He shifted and squirmed to find a comfortable position until he finally turned around to face Grimmjow.

Grimmjow studied Ichigo closely. Although his tears had dried, his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and his lips were split and bruised. There were several bite marks all over him, but the claiming one was the worst. It was already turning dark purple and the indents where the points of his teeth dug in were filled with dried blood.

He nuzzled his nose along Ichigo's neck and licked and sucked at the mark delicately in order to clean it. Ichigo grumbled but allowed him to do so with a wide yawn.

"Do you want to come back to my place before your family gets back?" Grimmjow asked in between licks.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Your place?"

"I have an apartment about twenty minutes walk from here… move in with me, unless you want to stay here with your crazy old man."

Ichigo snorted. "No way, But I'm too tired and sore to move right now."

"That's okay, I'll carry you," Grimmjow said offhandedly and hopped out of the bed to start yanking his clothes on. Ichigo looked at him through bleary eyes before he decided that was too much effort and went to sleep.

When he woke up again he was completely dressed and sitting in the front seat of a car. He blinked and looked over at Grimmjow who had a shit-eating grin on his face. He glanced over at Ichigo and the grin only widened.

"Are we almost there?" Ichigo asked and shifted to sit up more before instantly regretting it. A sharp pain shot up his back and he winced with a whimper. He glared at Grimmjow who didn't look in the least bit sorry.

"We're almost there. I hope you don't mind I packed for you; I pretty much just threw everything you had into a couple of bags and brought them with."

Ichigo realized that in the conversation he had with Grimmjow before he had misunderstood something. Grimmjow actually wanted Ichigo to move in with him, not just spend the night.

"W-wait, Grimmjow, I can't just leave my dad's house without saying anything."

"I left a note," Grimmjow said and then pulled into a parking garage of a very large, fancy apartment complex. Ichigo gaped and Grimmjow gave him a smug smile. "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can walk." Ichigo responded sourly and opened the door to get out. He wasn't even able to stand up before he fell back down. Grimmjow wisely didn't laugh, but he did look very pleased when he walked around the car to lift Ichigo into his arms bridal style.

At the security check point the guard gave them a funny look, but didn't say anything when Grimmjow glared at him. He carried Ichigo all the way to his apartment without even breathing hard and unlocked the door without setting him down.

Ichigo gaped at the large condo which looked very rich, indeed. He had dark leather and mahogany furniture and a huge entertainment system that looked state of the art. However, Ichigo barely got to look at it all because Grimmjow immediately carried him to the bedroom.

An enormous canopy bed dominated the room with black silk sheets and plush pillows. There was an armoire off to the side, but again, Ichigo didn't get to see much because Grimmjow dropped him on the bed and then crouched over him with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Er, Grimmjow? I'm not up for another round yet… Wait, stop looking at me like that…" Ichigo flinched as his clothes were unceremoniously ripped off of him and Grimmjow undressed as well. At least Grimmjow's saliva had worn off at last.

"By the way, Ichigo, I just thought you should know that my saliva doesn't act as an aphrodisiac," Grimmjow said gleefully and laughed at the horrified look on Ichigo's face. "Now it's time to mate again!!!"

**LINE**

**(1)- It's debatable about whether the barbs on the penis of a male cat hurt the female cat during intercourse but their purpose is to make the female cat ovulate… (my mom is a vet so I know a lot about these things) they yowl really loudly when it happens, but again, it might be in pleasure or in pain.**

**I'm so mean to Ichi, but I've learned to accept this dark, malicious, perverted side of me :3**


	69. ZanIchi Beast

Anon Review Replies- George: *snickers* Thanks, its the aggressive uke in me that really likes to torture Ichigo :3 I'm more of a seme disguised as an uke any~way.

Anonymous: Well I have to put myself on a schedule for updating all my stories or else it will be even MORE infrequent... As it is, I have two full length stories I update every week with chapters that are at LEAST 2500 words, so it's hard for me to update this collection as much. But I'm glad you like my stories so much!

Ron Greenman: I will try to get some more RenIchi in!

Breezies: I love it when I can make people laugh! That definitely makes me happy =D

TsukiTaiskiShiroMar: Well I will always go with Ichi for that, if I had the choice... just because this is all about uke Ichi, not seme Ichi with uke someone else... But I'm glad you liked it!

lily: I have learned to accept my evil bitchiness :3

Mikoura: oh yeah, it was definitely not meant to be taken seriously... kukuku, like any of my stuff really is, anyway!

Hollow way: Demonizing Bleach characters is fun! But not something you should try at him...ever.

**Pairing: Zangetsu x Ichigo**

**Summary: Based on the Zanpakuto filler arc, the 'sword beasts' where the zanpakuto stay materialized. Neosildrake requested that 'Zangetsu punishes Ichigo when he once again jumps into things without thinking.'**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, bondage, cursing, violence**

**Beta'd by the ridiculously awesome KitsuneKiri!**

**Beast**

Ichigo rubbed his shoulder from where he got injured earlier. Toushiro chewed him out for it earlier, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel it was justified. It may seem idiotic, but Ichigo would put his life on the line for his friends, even if he means doing something stupid like stepping in front of a cero.

Orihime patched him up easily enough, so he didn't see what the problem was. He was fine now and nobody got hurt.

Ichigo sighed and plopped onto his bed, planning on going right to sleep. He was tired and didn't care if he missed dinner. Already his eyes were slipping shut, as his mind went blank of all that had happened that day.

His eyes snapped open and he blinked as he saw the blue sky and fluffy white clouds of his inner world. He sat up slowly and looked around with a frown. Why was he here?

"Ichigo." Zangetsu's low and comforting voice came from behind him in an echo. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the tall, lean spiritual manifestation of his zanpakuto.

"Zangetsu, what am I doing here?" Ichigo asked in confusion and scowled when Zangetsu didn't answer him right away. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest to eye Zangetsu. "I'm not fighting right now and you haven't even materialized much since…"

"Why do you make it so difficult for me to protect you?" Zangetsu said, cutting him off. "You do stupid things that could get you killed. There is a difference between fighting with all of your strength and jumping in half-cocked to save someone."

Ichigo floundered for a second, wondering how he was supposed to respond when Zangetsu was suddenly right in front of him. As in an inch apart from each other. Ichigo jerked in surprise and took a step back in order to not crane his neck looking up at him. Zangetsu wouldn't let him though. Instead he gripped Ichigo by his kosode and picked him up, only to slam his hard against the side of the building.

Ichigo yelped at the sudden, uncharacteristic action from Zangetsu as pain flared through his back. He struggled to sit up and push Zangetsu off, but his sword yanked his sash off and wrapped them around Ichigo's wrists. Ichigo wouldn't stay still for it, but Zangetsu was insanely strong and easily held him down.

There was a flash of steel as Zangetsu materialized the zanpakuto in his hand and for one fearful second Ichigo thought he was going to kill him; but then he buried it in the end of the sash and into the side of the building.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled and tried to kick Zangetsu away.

"Are you becoming a hollow!? Or is Muramasa still controlling you!?" Ichigo asked frantically in worry and Zangetsu frowned.

"No. This is your punishment for not thinking before jumping into a situation," Zangetsu said calmly as he crouched over Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't really noticed before, but Zangetsu was really…handsome. Not in the traditional sense, but attractive none the less. He wondered why he hadn't been aware of it before, but that was natural considering every time they met they were either fighting or Ichigo was dying.

"Punishment?" Ichigo asked nervously and tugged on the bonds. "What kind of punishment?"

"The kind that will make you stop and reconsider being an idiot," Zangetsu simply said and parted Ichigo's kosode, being unable to take it off because his arms were above his head.

"This will teach you to think before you act." Zangetsu slipped off his sunglasses, making Ichigo inhale sharply at his beautiful eyes that instantly captivated him. Then Zangetsu lowered his head to Ichigo's chest and licked one of his nipples. Needless to say, Ichigo was highly affronted, not to mention shocked.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo screeched and kicked out at the man who grabbed his leg by the ankle and exhaled softly in irritation.

"Just accept this punishment," Zangetsu murmured and spread Ichigo's legs on either side of his waist and moved in between them.

"Like hell I am!" Ichigo only squirmed around more at Zangetsu's words and jerked when he felt Zangetsu's fingers undoing his belt.

"Why do I have to be naked for punishment?" Ichigo wasn't oblivious… much, but he really didn't want to know why Zangetsu was acting…sexual with him.

"Don't resist," the zanpakuto commanded and slid Ichigo's hakama down his legs, only pausing to admire his body. "It will make it easier for both of us."

"Make _what _easier!?" Ichigo demanded, but it was no use. Zangetsu just ignored his words and kept going.

Zangetsu lightly dragged the tips of his fingers over his master's cock and stroked it to hardness much quicker than Ichigo would have liked to admit. Ichigo tried to keep his legs together, but Zangetsu easily kept them apart. He pulled away when Ichigo was fully erect and slipped his fingers into his own mouth, all the while staring down at his master with a serious expression.

When they were sufficiently wet, and he could no long bear watching Ichigo squirm underneath him, the zanpakuto slipped them in between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo froze in surprise when they probed the 'should not be probed' zone and tensed up.

"Ahhh! Fuck!!!" Ichigo cursed and threw back his head as two fingers pushed inside of him. Zangetsu leaned over Ichigo's trembling body and sucked on the hollow of his throat while thrusting his fingers in and out of his master. It was an attempt on Zangetsu's part to distract Ichigo, but it was hard to concentrate. He knew his master better than anyone else and at the moment that was very useful.

"Waaaait, Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out and squirmed as the fingers slipped out of him.

"Sh, Ichigo," Zangetsu shushed him soothingly and dropped his own kosode to the ground and pushed down his hakama just enough to bare his erection. He used his own saliva to lubricate his own cock as best as he could and spread his master's legs apart to move in between them. Ichigo groaned and twisted his head to the side as Zangetsu's thick cock nudged at his entrance.

"Ah! Zangetsu!!!" Ichigo tugged at his bonds and arched his back. Zangetsu hissed in pleasure and rocked his hips forward to coax Ichigo's tight hole open.

"You must not keep getting yourself into these situations," Zangetsu said almost insultingly calmly as he thrust completely inside of Ichigo, making Ichigo cry out and bow his back.

"Z-Zan!" Ichigo stuttered out the name and his sword smiled in response and rubbed his thumbs over the dip of Ichigo's hips. He pressed Ichigo's legs up into his chest and Ichigo yelped when he pushed in even deeper. "F-fuck, that hurts!"

"Punishment," Zangetsu reminded him, but he kissed Ichigo's lips softly and held still, waiting for his 'one and only' to adjust. Ichigo's breath quickened and he moaned when Zangetsu's shifting caused him to press against his prostate.

"Hm?" Zangetsu looked down at his flushed face and smiled slightly. "Are you ready for me now?"

Ichigo fully intended to open his mouth and say no, to tell Zangetsu to get the fuck off of him and out of him, but instead he moaned and pushed back against him. Zangetsu's eyes seemed to actually light up when he did this and he pulled completely out of Ichigo before thrusting back in.

"Mine, you're mine," Zangetsu said as he pistoned in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo squirmed underneath him and tried to keep up with the tempo, but gave up when Zangetsu clamped his long fingered hands on his master's hips tightly.

"You're mine too you know, Zan," Ichigo managed to say and stared up at his sword's slightly scruffy face. He would have reached a hand up to caress him, but his hands were still tied so instead he leaned up and nipped at Zangetsu's jaw with his teeth. Zangetsu hissed and pressed him down flat again to feverishly kiss him.

Ichigo's groin was already tightening. Zangetsu was teasing his cock with slow strokes of his hands and it drove Ichigo crazy. He squirmed and tried to thrust up into his hand, but Zangetsu kept the annoyingly slow pace.

Finally, when Zangetsu's own thrusts began to get more erratic, he pumped Ichigo quickly. Ichigo cried out and arched his back, spasming as he came all over Zangetsu's hand and their stomachs. Zangetsu continued to slide in and out of him roughly until he jerked forward one last time and Ichigo was filled with his come.

Ichigo panted and he slowly became aware of the soreness of his arms and legs from the position they were in, not to mention his tender ass. Zangetsu pulled out slowly and Ichigo winced at the discomfort. The zanpakuto spirit smiled fondly down at him and brushed his fingers over Ichigo's slightly bruised lips. Ichigo was embarrassed by the affection and turned his head to the side to avoid looking up at Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu, that's enough, untie me already," Ichigo muttered and squirmed underneath him.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Zangetsu said, although he didn't sound very damn sorry. "But this is punishment."

"P-punishment?" Ichigo asked in surprise and confusion as Zangetsu turned him onto his side and abruptly pushed two fingers into his entrance. "Ouch! Cut it out already!"

"Punishment," Zangetsu repeated and pulled his fingers out just as suddenly to guide his hard cock to Ichigo's entrance once more. Ichigo had the time to wonder briefly how he managed to get erect so fast when Zangetsu was pushing into him again.

His sword was a damn beast.

**LINE**

**I know this one was kind of short, but I've been REALLY busy with working on getting my book published (not to mention my two other weekly-updated stories). Everything is mostly done now, I just have to okay the proof, but it will take a while to get here (I hate living in such a secluded place sometimes) so I should have time to focus more on my stories…**

**But this experience with publishing my first book has encouraged me to try and get some of my other original gay romance books published, so maybe I will do that! =3**

**The next ficlet is going to be a NnoiIchi and it will be MUCH longer (not to mention multi-chaptered).**


	70. NnoiIchi Cops and Robbers

Anon Review Replies- Gangsta G: I love my Art of Bleach book! It's so beautiful ~3

Unofficial Biznesz: Thank you!

Lily: I do love some ZanxIchi =D

Mikoura: Now I'm picturing Ichigo in an Alice in Wonderland dress.. XDXD

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo is an under-cover FBI agent hoping to catch a break on the case dealing with the drug lord Aizen. That break comes when 'Spoon' Teresa, a man in Aizen's inner circle, shows interest in him. He happens to be an undercover CIA agent and the two groups agree to work together, but Ichigo has to act like 'Nnoitra Jiruga's' bitch.**

**Yes, 'Spoon' is what Nnoitra is known as to the others, which is a more common name than I thought before… **

**Contains: Molestation and attempted forced sex, both AiIchi and NnoiIchi, but they don't get very far… It will end up as totally CONSENSUAL NnoitraxIchigo, so if the forced stuff wigs you out, then you can skip over it and enjoy reading the consensual sex later. This one is going to be a couple of parts long… I did it to help inspire me to write more for my full length fics and I needed a short (very short) break from writing all of the requests. I promise I will get to them all, though!**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- you rock my socks!**

Cops and Robbers: Part 1

Ichigo rubbed his hands together and blew on them to try and keep them warm as he stood on the street corner and waited for his ride. A couple of cars had passed by already and wanted to pick him up as a prostitute and Ichigo gave them an earful. Where was that bastard?

"What's a pretty thing like ya doing out here in the cold?" Ichigo glared at the speaker, who happened to be in a very fancy sports car pulled next to him. He recognized him instantly, although he had only seen him from afar before. He was one of the few people that Aizen trusted enough to keep close to, Spoon Teresa.

"I'm waiting for someone." Ichigo said grudgingly and Spoon grinned.

"That wouldn't happen to be a certain Agent Renji Abarai?" he asked and Ichigo froze at the name which made Spoon laugh.

"Get in the car, pretty thing," Spoon said mockingly with his faux accent and Ichigo got into the car, almost on autopilot. "Get that scared look off your face, it doesn't suit ya."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm? Maybe I should introduce myself," Spoon said and smirked at Ichigo. "Agent Nnoitra Jiruga, I'm with the CIA."

"CIA?" Ichigo repeated blankly and Spoon, aka Nnoitra, rolled his eye. Ichigo could see now that he was up close that the other one was covered by an eye patch which was in turn covered by Nnoitra's long hair.

"That's what I said," Nnoitra drawled. "We're willing to work with your borough on this, but ya are gonna have to play the part."

…

Nothing could have prepared Ichigo for this. Ichigo usually was able to do undercover work really well, even if it meant shooting a line of coke every now and again. However he had never had a more uncomfortable and disconcerting time playing Nnoitra's 'bitch.'

Granted it got him into the inner circle, even if it was just hanging off of Nnoitra's arm as eye candy while they talked. Ichigo still hadn't met Aizen yet, but he knew that this was one of those things that shouldn't be rushed.

Ichigo was hot tempered, and wasn't very patient, which was one of the few things that was negative about him when taking these assignments, but in some ways it worked to his advantage. He got things done, more than most of the other agents, which made him more amiable to the higher ups despite his brash attitude and bright orange hair, which he was forced to dye black for the mission.

At the moment Ichigo was pressed against Nnoitra's side with Nnoitra's arm around his waist and lingering on the swell of his ass. Ichigo had been smoothly integrated with the others who seemed to not hold Nnoitra's choice of gender for his companion against him. Indeed, they were also rather captivated with the man with the warm brown eyes that held so much fire and passion.

They were prodding into Ichigo's background, trying to figure him out, which was making Ichigo uncomfortable. Nnoitra pulled Ichigo away from them, claiming that he wanted a blow job which drew plenty of laughter. He tugged Ichigo into the car he drove which was luckily faced away from the group which was still talking with heavily shaded windows.

"Get to it then," Nnoitra said and gestured as his groin.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked frostily as Nnoitra smirked at him and unzipped his pants.

"What do ya think? I told ya I wanted a blow job." He reached his hand up to grab Ichigo's hair and push his head down but Ichigo slapped the hand away.

"Fuck off! We're just acting, it's not like we have to."

"They expect those pouty lips of yours to be swollen and abused," Nnoitra drawled. "So do it."

"No way! That's something I can fake," Ichigo snarled and tried to shove him away again but Nnoitra grabbed the back of his head and his chin, holding him firmly. He looked dangerous and serious as he leaned down and stared Ichigo right in the eye.

"If ya don't cooperate, ya and the FBI can easily be booted out of this investigation," Nnoitra said in a low, husky tone that made Ichigo swallow nervously.

"Ya understand?" Ichigo nodded and Nnoitra released him. "Then get to it."

Ichigo very shakily brought Nnoitra's long, hard erection out of his pants and hesitantly leaned his head down. Nnoitra growled and shoved his head down so his mouth was forced over his cock. Ichigo coughed and gagged as it slid to the back of his throat and tried to pull away but Nnoitra held him down.

"Come on bitch," Nnoitra growled and Ichigo had a hard time imagining the bastard as an actual CIA agent.

"Ya act like ya haven't sucked cock before." The brown eyes that glared up at him were his only answer. Nnoitra chuckled and massaged Ichigo's scalp before loosening his grip slightly to allow Ichigo's head to bob up and down. "So I'm your first? I'm flattered."

Ichigo called him a dirty name around the salty engorged flesh in his mouth and Nnoitra groaned at the vibration.

"Fuck ya feel good," Nnoitra said and tried to get Ichigo to take more of him but Ichigo applied slight pressure with his teeth in warning.

"Shit," Nnoitra hissed and Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion before carefully scraping his teeth against Nnoitra's cock again. Nnoitra dropped his head back against the car seat and clutched at the door. Ichigo was pleased to have discovered the trigger to make Nnoitra come quickly. He sucked hard at his cock and made a face at the bitter taste as Nnoitra suddenly tensed and came.

Ichigo pulled away quickly but Nnoitra grabbed him by the hair so he came all over his face. Ichigo grimaced as the sticky white fluid covered him and frantically wiped it off while Nnoitra came down from his high.

He gave a smug grin at Ichigo's debauched appearance and noticed with glee that he had managed to get some of his spunk into Ichigo's dyed black hair. He chuckled and Ichigo shot him a nasty look as he cleaned himself up.

"What?"

"Strawberries and cream."

Nnoitra grunted when Ichigo punched him hard in the stomach and then opened the door before slamming it shut furiously. Nnoitra grinned and tucked himself away before slipping out as well. The bitch could actually hit pretty hard, but not enough to faze Nnoitra for long. He joined Ichigo who was scowling and standing apart from the group who were leering at him.

"You missed a spot, pet," Nnoitra purred and rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's cheek were a droplet lingered.

Ichigo turned bright red and the other men laughed which made him blush even harder. Nnoitra patted him on the ass and Ichigo had to fight hard not blow their cover by punching the other agent.

"Hey Spoon, do you mind if I borrow him?" Grimmjow asked and eyed Ichigo lustfully.

"Sorry, I don't share," Nnoitra said and threw his arm around Ichigo to hold him against his body tightly. Ichigo was slightly relieved that Nnoitra didn't decide that was necessary to maintain their cover, although he still wanted to kick his face in.

Ichigo also discovered he had to stay with Nnoitra in his room at his place, for appearances sake which Ichigo was finding more and more irritating. Nnoitra was too touchy feely and Ichigo would wake up with Nnoitra pressed up against him. His morning wood nestled aligned with the crevasse of Ichigo's ass.

"Piss off Nnoitra," Ichigo would growl and shove the other man away who even when he woke seemed inclined to rock and slide his erection along Ichigo's ass. He liked to hold Ichigo's hips before he could escape and take advantage of any friction he could get before Ichigo would manage to slip away.

"Why do ya always push me away?" Nnoitra asked crankily and ran a finger through his long black hair and glared at Ichigo as if it was his fault.

"Because you're a pervert who just wants to fuck me," Ichigo said under his breath and grabbed his clothes before stalking to the bathroom to take a shower before locking the door.

Nnoitra cursed to himself and shoved down the boxers Ichigo made him wear to bed. He wrapped his fingers around his hard on which was already leaking precum. He pumped his erection slowly in order to make it last longer as he listened to the sounds of Ichigo showering through the thin walls.

He remembered the way Ichigo's lips felt around him and quickened the pace of his hands. He wanted to fuck the cute little FBI agent ever since he first saw him and presented the idea of keeping Ichigo close to him to his superiors in such a way that they allowed him to.

He wanted to throw Ichigo onto his stomach and spread his legs before slipping inside of them. He would spread Ichigo open with his fingers and then line himself up and thrust. He was certain that Ichigo would scream or cry, and make the most delicious noises.

"Ichigo," Nnoitra muttered Ichigo's name as he came and noticed that the shower had turn off and Ichigo had probably heard him. Not that Nnoitra was embarrassed about it, but he was sure Ichigo would blush and not look at him in the eye for awhile.

Ichigo wondered if the others were suspicious of Nnoitra and Ichigo because of the way they watched them, but Nnoitra explained that they were staring at Ichigo. Not because they suspected him, but because they wanted to fuck him. Not surprisingly, that didn't make him feel more at ease.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, his looks and attractiveness would complicate things even further when Aizen called him and Nnoitra into his office. It was his first time seeing Aizen and Ichigo was surprised with how… normal he looked. He appeared almost charming as well as good natured, with his slightly wavy hair and glasses.

However, it was instantly clear to Ichigo that it was just a mask because he was obviously checking Ichigo out.

"It's nice to finally meet the beautiful man everyone has been telling me about," Aizen said smoothly and smiled at Ichigo.

"I am Aizen Sousuke." Aizen held out his hand for Ichigo to shake, which he did, but instead Aizen bent at the waist and brushed his lips over the back of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo turned red and tried to get his hand back as quickly as possible without being rude and insulting.

"Strawberry," Ichigo said, using his alias which was definitely not picked by him. Besides, his superiors thought that a fruity name would make him seem more like a boy-toy.

Nnoitra frowned as he noticed the way Aizen was staring intently at his Ichigo and held Ichigo closer to him.

"What a beautiful pet you have, Spoon," Aizen said and let his eyes wander over his body. "I hope you don't mind sharing."

Nnoitra froze and his fingers dug into Ichigo's arms, making Ichigo wince.

"Hm, I see you do." Aizen gave a soft chuckle and his eyes narrowed. "I wish you would allow me just a little of his time, I promise I won't take him completely."

Nnoitra swallowed and his grip grew so tight that Ichigo feared he was going to break his arm. They couldn't afford to blow their cover and it was clear that Aizen was testing Nnoitra's loyalty. Ichigo didn't get what his issue was, he seemed to have no problem with Ichigo whoring himself out to him.

Ichigo made his decision. It couldn't be worse then what Nnoitra had done, right?

He stepped forward and smiled at Aizen shyly, ignored Nnoitra's hand still clutching his arm.

"I've never been with a man other than Nnoitra," Ichigo said honestly and had to fight not to stiffen when Aizen draped an arm around his waist before leading him out of the room.

"I promise to have him back in a few minutes," Aizen told Nnoitra and closed the door behind him. It appeared that Aizen's bedroom, or one of them at least, was the room beside the study. Ichigo was suddenly very nervous and it didn't help that Aizen had yet to turn on the overhead light and there was only a lamp to illuminate the very dark room.

"You shouldn't be so tense," Aizen murmured into his ear and Ichigo could hear the sound of a zipper and a sigh before he grabbed Ichigo by the hair and forced him into his knees.

"I heard from my other men that you are very proficient at this, or at least that's what they thought from the sounds Spoon made."

Ichigo almost gagged as Aizen's cock thrust into his mouth and swallowed thickly as he bobbed his head. He thought about anything else but what his mouth was doing and hoped that he would finish quickly. It turned out that it didn't take much to get Aizen off and Ichigo didn't have any warning before his mouth was filled with his cum. Ichigo coughed but before he could swallow or spit it out, three fingers worked into his mouth.

His initial instinct was to bite down, but he knew that would be a very bad idea so he gave the fingers the same treatment as his cock. The pressed far back into his throat until Ichigo was worried about choking and finally they were removed. Ichigo sighed with relief and thought that it was over until he was suddenly shoved onto the bed. Ichigo panicked and was about to struggle but Aizen's cool voice whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, I won't fuck you," he said even as he undid Ichigo's pants and slipped his wet fingers down the back of them. "I just want a little feel."

For Ichigo who had never had anything shoved up his ass, it was quite a surprise to have three something shoved up his ass. He let out a yelp and tried to move away but Aizen held him firmly.

"Spoon must not be very big or isn't fucking you enough if you're this tight," Aizen said in amusement and began to thrust the fingers in and out of him roughly. Ichigo bit his lower lips and fought not to scream as tears of anger, pain, and embarrassment trickled down cheeks. Finally they were removed from inside of him and Aizen pulled away.

"You must be very attached to your 'sugar daddy'," Aizen said with a curl of his lips that Ichigo could barely see in the dim light. Ichigo nodded shortly and didn't meet his eye as he redid his pants and then wiped away his tears.

"Look at me." Aizen gripped his chin and tilted his head up. "Such beauty is wasted on such plain vulgarity, Nnoitra is so common. If you come to me instead I can promise you so much more." Ichigo swallowed at the chance to gain more evidence against Aizen, but didn't want to seem too eager. Not to mention what he would have to do for it was a high price.

"I-I can't right now…" Ichigo flushed and looked away from Aizen who seemed satisfied.

"Come when you can then, Ichigo." He led Ichigo out of the room and Ichigo winced as his backside was jarred. Fuck, Aizen was really rough with him. He didn't meet Nnoitra's eyes when Nnoitra grabbed him away from Aizen. He was sure he made for a very slutty picture with his mouth abused and his clothes rumpled. The limp in his step didn't help either and they thankfully left quickly. The grip on his arm from Nnoitra was tight and the other agent didn't say anything.

He practically threw Ichigo into the car and started it up with a roar. It was only then Ichigo looked over at Nnoitra who was frowning heavily and looked very angry. Neither of them said anything all the way back to their apartment and Nnoitra dragged him up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Nnoitra-" Ichigo began but he didn't get out anymore because Nnoitra shoved him hard up against the door and pinned him there before ravishing his mouth. Ichigo yelled in protest and tried to twist his head away but Nnoitra followed him.

"What did ya let him do to, ya slut?" Nnoitra hissed and began to yank off Ichigo's clothes.

"I didn't 'let' him do anything!" Ichigo snarled back and shoved Nnoitra hard away from him. He started to walk toward the bathroom for a shower but Nnoitra tackled him from behind, making him hit the ground with a painful grunt.

"What the fuck Nnoitra!?" Ichigo yelled and tried to kick him off but Nnoitra managed to yank down his pants to immobilize his legs and bare his ass. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Ya are my pet and I can use ya anyway I want to," Nnoitra hissed into his ear and Ichigo heard the sounds of his pants being undone before he was pressed flat on Ichigo's back. Ichigo couldn't believe he was about to be raped by Nnoitra, it was totally unreal.

"Nnoitra, stop!!!" Ichigo cried in a panic and then let out a choked scream when Nnoitra entered him without any preparation of lubricant. It was agonizing, and not just physically either.

"Ya are pretty tight for just being fucked," Nnoitra growled in pleasure and gave a sharp thrust.

"That's because I _wasn't _just fucked," Ichigo mumbled through his sobs of pain, making Nnoitra halt his thrusts.

"…what?"

"I said that's because I wasn't just fucked!" Ichigo spat and clawed at the floor with a cry when Nnoitra abruptly pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back. Ichigo's eyes were clamped shut and his cheeks were raw with tears but Nnoitra forced him to open up his warm brown eyes.

"What did Aizen do to ya?"

Ichigo didn't answer and Nnoitra's fingers dug into his face. "Answer me!"

"He just made me suck him off and then fingered me," Ichigo said in a hollow voice and the grip on his face eased up and Nnoitra lifted him up. He carried Ichigo to his room and dropped him on his bed. Ichigo tried to scramble away for fear of Nnoitra finishing what he started. Nnoitra growled and grabbed him by the ankle to yank him back.

Ichigo cried out as his lower back was strained and he curled in on himself in pain. Nnoitra paused and gently turned Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo stiffened as he brushed his lips softly over Ichigo's and then pulled away.

"What I did to ya…was that your first time?" Nnoitra asked hesitantly and Ichigo nodded, he was slightly relieved that at least Nnoitra hadn't gone all the way. Nnoitra cursed and drag his hand through his hair, looking uncertain.

"Alright, let me see." He tugged off Ichigo's pants and moved to spread Ichigo's legs apart and Ichigo lashed out at him.

"No, don't!"

"I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Nnoitra growled and pried the now hysterical Ichigo's legs apart.

"Please stop!" Ichigo sobbed as Nnoitra prodded his entrance and delved inside, making him cry out.

"All right, all right, I'm done now," Nnoitra said and removed his hand. He sighed and stared down at Ichigo who still wouldn't look at him. He moved to brush a strand of hair away from his face and Ichigo flinched.

"Look Ichi, I'm sorry," Nnoitra said uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just pissed off cuz I thought ya let Aizen fuck ya."

"Is that supposed to justify it?" Ichigo asked and Nnoitra frowned.

"No, I'm just explaining." Nnoitra moved back in between and Ichigo stiffened. "Ya don't know how hard it is for me to be around ya so much and ya never let me fuck ya."

"Get off of me Nnoitra!"

Nnoitra snorted and rubbed his erection against Ichigo's ass and the head of his cock pressed against his entrance.

"Don't…." Ichigo threw his arms around Nnoitra and hugged him tightly. "Please don't Nnoitra, please don't…" Ichigo chanted and Nnoitra froze before he sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Ichigo as well.

"I'm not gonna," Nnoitra said gruffly and ran his hands up and down Ichigo's back.

"Listen, I don't think it's a good idea for ya to work on this case anymore," Nnoitra said, making Ichigo stiffen in his arms. "Ya are too tempting for someone to take advantage of ya. That includes me and all of Aizen's minions, not to mention Aizen himself."

Ichigo pulled his head back to scowl at Nnoitra, forgetting his vulnerability in his anger.

"After all the things I've been through because of this, there is no way I am backing down now!" Ichigo spat and shoved away from Nnoitra.

"Don't you dare pull me off of this or else what Aizen and you did to me will be meaningless." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door to the bathroom, leaving Nnoitra staring after him.

"Ichigo, don't ya know that you're mine?"

**LINE**

**This is so angsty… But I was in the mood for some NnoiIchi like this, it feels a bit more realistic. There will be a second and third part to this, but I will be writing requests in between, so no worries to those who don't like this pairing!**


	71. KenIchi Auto Repair

**Anon Review Replies- Lynzee: I know, I fixed what the problem was but it's still not showing...**

**Lily: The plot is going to go a little something like that, but not completely =D**

**misswarchan: The NnoiIchi is going to be at least four parts long, and maybe even five, so that's almost a full-length fic...**

**mixmixchocolate93: Heh, you are almost as sick as I am!**

**Cutieuke: that's always the problem with having your boyfriend help you study... it's never studying that actually happens :3**

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Summary: It's the middle of nowhere and Ichigo's car is about to break down, but luckily there is an auto repair shop along the way. The only person working there is a mechanic by the name of Kenpachi takes Ichigo as payment for fixing it. Requested by Beautiful Disaster777. **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence, and quite a bit of fluff near the end =3**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Auto Repair

Ichigo cursed and slammed the heel of palm against the steering wheel. The car he was driving gave a cough and accelerated a little more but continued to make noises that made Ichigo scowl. Not to mention the exhaust was white, which Ichigo was certain it never looked like before.

"Come on baby, just a little longer." Ichigo coaxed his little Kia wagon that sputtered its engine just to spite him. Ichigo could have cried in relief as he saw that there was an old beaten down store that had 'AUTO REPAIR SHOP' spray painted on a piece of old plywood.

If Ichigo didn't know any better he would say that it was abandoned but there was a small house next to it that had all its lights on and the garage door was open. Ichigo turned his coughing car into the turn out and the car finally died, leaving him to roll the last couple of feet into it.

'Thank you god.' Ichigo muttered to himself despite not being religious and got out of the car. He just hoped that this place was willing to take credit cards. He got out of his dead vehicle and shielded his hand from the sun as he looked around. No one was there that he could see but he was hopeful as he walked into the garage.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around hopefully at all of the tools lying about as though one of them would magically materialize into a mechanic. "Is there anybody here?"

"What do you want?"

Ichigo swore he jumped a foot into the air as he was startled by the voice behind him. He turned around sharply and had to fight not to gape at the man who had spoken. He was well over six and a half feet tall (1) and had a scar running down the side of his face. His hair was long and black, pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Although Ichigo tried hard not to stare he couldn't help but also notice that his eyes were a solid black that entranced Ichigo despite the man's rough appearance.

He was wearing a ripped tank top that looked like it had been made into one out of an old shirt with a large skull on the front of it. It and the worn blue jeans he was wearing were covered in grease stains that added to Ichigo's initial impression of the man being tough and gritty. He also seemed to be made of nothing but solid muscle and grit.

He took all of this in with one look and then snapped his eyes back to the man's face while trying not to shiver at the expression on his face. "Um, hi, my car just broke down and I was wondering if you could fix it."

The man continued to stare at him in a way that put Ichigo on edge. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but it felt like he could see straight into Ichigo's soul.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing all the way out here?" The man asked and Ichigo glowered at him before he could help himself.

"I'm visiting my family." Ichigo answered in an annoyed tone. "So can you do it?"

"Tch." He turned away from Ichigo and walked out of the garage to eye the car. "You drive a pussy car."

"Fuck you," Ichigo snapped, again before he could stop the words. The man chuckled at that though so Ichigo relaxed.

"Pop the hood," the man said and Ichigo slipped inside to do just do that. The man raised it up and put the long iron hook up to hold it while he looked inside. He grunted and then slammed it shut, making Ichigo jump. "Put it in neutral and steer it inside while I push."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if he could push it by himself but he decided against it. The muscular man could probably do it easily so instead he just did as he was told. As he assumed, the mechanic easily pushed the car inside, granted it as on flat dirt with nothing to obstruct him.

"I'm Ichigo by the way," Ichigo said as he got out of the car.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out his hand which the mechanic took in a strong grip that would have had a lesser man crying out in pain.

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Are you Japanese, Strawberry?"

Ichigo scowled and his hold on Kenpachi's hand tightened until he could feel the bones digging into his hand.

"It's number one guardian," he spat, making Kenpachi grin. The crushing grip on his hand strengthened and Ichigo almost hissed out loud. Instead he gave one last squeeze and released his hold.

Kenpachi grinned at him and Ichigo swallowed harshly. For some reason he felt drawn to the man and had to fight his urge to…become closer to him. He looked away from the probing dark eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How much is this going to set me back?" Ichigo asked bluntly and Kenpachi glanced at the car before scratching the back of his head.

"For parts and labor, I'd say about 600 bucks."

Inside of his head Ichigo screamed in irritation. He didn't have that much cash on him and he was afraid to ask if the mechanic could take a credit card. However he did so all the same. "Do you take credit?"

Kenpachi looked far too gleeful as he answered. "Nope."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped and he cursed as he kicked the tire of his stupid car. That's what he gets for buying the damned thing with his low budget. He dragged his hand through his bright orange hair and huffed in anger before turning back to Kenpachi.

"Is there any way I can pay you or do something in exchange for it?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them because Kenpachi looked like he most certainly did have something he could do. Something that Ichigo probably wouldn't like doing.

Ichigo wasn't certain exactly what that something was until Kenpachi braced his hands on either side of Ichigo's waist on top of the hood of his car. He had to lean down slightly to move his mouth close to Ichigo's ear.

"I'm sure something could be arranged," Kenpachi said huskily and Ichigo stiffened as Kenpachi's strong body boxed him in. He was in the middle of nowhere and even if a car did pass by, which was unlikely, they wouldn't be able to hear him calling out for help.

Kenpachi smirked as the realization crossed Ichigo's face and laid his hand on Ichigo's hip before running it up slowly to slip underneath the hem of Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo shivered and clutched at the wiry forearms of Kenpachi and half-heartedly tried to push him away.

"What do you say, Number-One-Guardian?" The words were said mockingly but the hand that had moved to caress his bare back was not. "Unless you want to walk to the nearest gas station or shop. Which is thirty miles, if you wanted to know?"

Ichigo would never be able to do that…not with the limited water he had, not to mention it was already late in the afternoon and he wouldn't make it there at a decent hour. He could hitchhike but he might be picked up by somebody who was even worse then this pervert, if that was possible.

He also didn't want to admit to himself that his heart beating faster was because of his anger and nerves rather than excitement and anticipation. Nope, of course not, don't be ridiculous. There was no way that he would actually be attracted to this rough man who was covered in grease and looked like he could snap Ichigo in half.

Besides, Ichigo wasn't gay. He liked women. Especially… Ichigo actually couldn't think of anyone he liked at the moment, besides Kenpachi, but that wasn't the point! Oh, and now Kenpachi was nuzzling his neck right under his ear in a surprisingly gentle way that made Ichigo want to melt.

"I've never done this before," Ichigo muttered and tried to push Kenpachi away against without avail, the man was build like a fricking rock! "I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Kenpachi grunted, making Ichigo snort in disbelief.

"But I haven't gotten laid in a very long time and you're the most…captivating person I've ever seen." Ichigo's words got stuck in his throat as Kenpachi continued. "You're strong and you carry yourself like a fighter. Most women are weak and I've never wanted a man before."

Both hands were caressing Ichigo's torso underneath his shirt now and Ichigo was shuddering at the touch. They found Ichigo's scars from past fights and traced them curiously while Kenpachi had an intrigued look on his face.

"Let me fuck you."

It wasn't the most romantic thing that Ichigo had heard, but it was said in such a sensual and erotic way with his rough voice. It went straight to his groin and Ichigo was dismayed to find that he was getting hard despite not being touched there yet. He could feel Kenpachi's own erection pressing against his stomach and found that he didn't mind so much.

"I have a bed over at the house but I want to fuck you right here." The tantalizing words made the fine hairs on the back of his neck rise and Ichigo's hands that attempted to push him away instead relaxed.

"I might not be gay but I'm not an idiot," Ichigo grumbled and looked up at Kenpachi who stared down at him.

"You need to prepare me for you to…fuck me and I doubt you have anything down here." He scowled and cut off Kenpachi before he could reply. "There's no way I will let you use any oil that's here."

"Is that a yes?" Kenpachi dragged his teeth over the flesh of Ichigo's neck and sucked hard.

"Yes," Ichigo managed to get out before he was abruptly lifted up and set on the hood of his car. Kenpachi wasted no time in fisting Ichigo's soft hair and pressing their mouths together in a rough kiss. Ichigo was startled by the sudden ferociousness of Kenpachi although he knew he shouldn't have expected him to start out slow and gentle.

Kenpachi pulled away just long enough to yank Ichigo's shirt over his head. He took a moment to admire Ichigo's body which was slim but covered in muscles. He also had several long, thick scars that he was usually self conscious about but he didn't think Kenpachi would care.

That turned out to be true as Kenpachi paid special attention to the scars by licking, sucking and nipping at them with enthusiasm. His tongue laved a particularly long one that dragged down his shoulder and past his collar bone.

"Having such scars and still keep on living means you are strong," Kenpachi mused and rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's nipple, making Ichigo gasp. "We're going to have to fight sometime."

"I would, ugh," Ichigo groaned as Kenpachi dropped down onto his knees and dipped his tongue into his belly button, "rather exchange a fight for it instead of sex."

"Does it make you feel like a whore?" Kenpachi asked and stared up at him, making Ichigo frown.

"No," he said shortly and wondered if Kenpachi thought of him like that.

"I'm not some toy to be- holy shit!" Kenpachi had taken the zipper of his jeans in between his teeth and dragged it down. "F-fuck you bastard, like hell you haven't had sex in awhile!"

Kenpachi chuckled and undid the button of his jeans just as skillfully. "You flatter me, but I promise I haven't even gotten started yet."

Ichigo wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew with this guy. He was perverted and skillful and DAMN was he good with that mouth. Kenpachi had pulled down his boxers and swallowed Ichigo to the hilt so easily and effortlessly that Ichigo questioned if he really had never been with a guy.

As Kenpachi bobbed his head and swallowed Ichigo's erection he dragged his pants and boxers down to his ankles. He was apparently good at multi tasking because he managed to take Ichigo's sneakers and the rest of his clothing off while still sucking on him.

It felt so good and Ichigo couldn't deny it. He fisted Kenpachi's hair and yanked the ponytail out to try and push his dick deeper into the depths of his mouth. Unfortunately for him that was when Kenpachi pulled away with a slurp and licked the corners of his mouth.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot for someone who isn't gay." Kenpachi grinned at Ichigo smugly and rubbed his thumbs along Ichigo's inner thigh and parting them.

"You're pretty damn good at this for someone who isn't gay." Ichigo shot back and shuddered as Kenpachi's black eye took on a golden sheen.

"Pretty damn good, huh?" Kenpachi asked and stood up only long enough to push Ichigo flat on his back on the hood of the car. Ichigo immediately felt tense and nervous at the position and it didn't help that Kenpachi was not parting his thighs.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled and sat up. "Fuck, I don't know about this…" He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up in high school.

"Are you scared?" Kenpachi asked from his kneeling position on the floor. It made Ichigo scowl in irritation and his anger rise.

"Who's fucking scared!?"

Kenpachi gave a low dark laugh and shoved Ichigo on his back again and immediately dipped his head down. But this time it wasn't Ichigo's cock he was going for and Ichigo let out a startled yell in surprise.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo tried to sit up but Kenpachi used his forearm to press down on his chest. "Get your tongue _away _from there! That cannot be hygienic!"

Kenpachi stopped long enough to lift his head and locked his eyes with Ichigo's.

"There's nothing down there but sweat from a long drive and the heat, and sweat is good. It's a sign of exertion and hard work, and you don't smell bad." Kenpachi smirked and slowly moved his arm away from Ichigo's chest. "Hold still or the deals off."

Ichigo wanted to whimper but he didn't. He tried to relax as Kenpachi spread his ass cheeks with his thumb and moved his tongue in between them once more. Ichigo tensed and fought not to squirm and pulls away when it prodded his entrance and then pushed it's way inside.

This time Ichigo really did whimper and he quickly raised his hands to cover his mouth and throw his arm over his eyes. Kenpachi remained persistent, however and kept Ichigo's legs apart despite his desire to clamp them tightly shut. He also moved one hand to pump Ichigo's erection and Ichigo found that despite the initial awkwardness it felt…good.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" Ichigo chanted and began to press back against Kenpachi needily. "OH FUCK!"

Kenpachi pulled away and grinned manically before standing to move his fingers to Ichigo's mouth.

"Suck on them so I can stretch you." Ichigo hesitated and Kenpachi saw that so he pushed his fingers into Ichigo's mouth by prying his teeth apart. Ichigo was tempted to bite down on them but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

He decided that he wouldn't be the only one to be in charge here. He may be putty in Kenpachi's hand but he would make damn well certain that Kenpachi was as well. He gazed at Kenpachi lustily and swirled his tongue around the fingers. He sucked on them seductively and locked his legs around Kenpachi's waist to press closer. He was lucky the stains on Kenpachi's pants weren't fresh and they had obviously been through the wash since they were created.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Ichigo's actions and pulled his fingers out from his mouth.

"If your mouth feels lonely I can give you something else to suck on. Ichigo froze at those words and wondered what the hell he should do when Kenpachi laughed at him. "That's what I thought, maybe another time."

"What do you mean another- Fuck!" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence because he was rudely interrupted by Kenpachi shoved his fingers up Ichigo's ass. "Fucking hell that hurts! Get those out of me you bastard!"

"I guess you weren't lying about not being gay, then," Kenpachi said and disregarded Ichigo's protests.

"Because with an ass like yours you could easily get anyone you wanted and there is no way you would be this tight." He wiggled them around and made Ichigo cry out and arch his back against the hood of the car. "It's a good thing I got to you first.

"I hate you," Ichigo said darkly as he gritted his teeth and bore with the pain.

"You're a fucking arrogant bastard and I h-hate you…" He stuttered as Kenpachi rubbed against a spot inside of him that made him feel pleasure he had never felt before. He tried not to let it show on his face but Kenpachi caught it immediately.

"If this is how you show people how you hate them I will have to lock you up here and do things to you to make you hate me even more."

"Like hell you will!" Ichigo snarled and his body gave an involuntary jerk when the fingers were pulled out.

"Do you want to give me head or should I just use my own saliva?" Kenpachi asked bluntly and Ichigo gulped. He sat up swiftly but Kenpachi pressed him back down again. "Like I said before, another time."

This time Ichigo didn't attempt to question Kenpachi's words. Instead he allowed Kenpachi to flip him over so his bare feet were on the ground once more and he was bent over the hood. He heard the sound of a zipper and began to tremble as it finally hit him what was about to happen. He was going to lose his virginity to a mechanic in exchange for getting his car fixed.

Kenpachi's hands gently touched his side and rubbed up and down them soothingly before pulling away to spread his ass. Kenpachi must have already covered his cock in his saliva and not taken off all of his clothes because rough fabric rubbed against Ichigo's skin. However he had enough to whip out his dick which felt slippery when it nudged against his hole.

Ichigo's instinct kicked in and he panicked. He clawed at the hood of his car and tried to get away but it was already too late. Kenpachi had a firm hold on his hips and refused to let Ichigo move away and he penetrated him to the hilt in a single thrust. He was lucky there was no one around for miles before Ichigo's responding scream would have drawn quite a lot of attention.

Despite wanting nothing more then to fucking Ichigo until he was raw and unable to stand let along walk, Kenpachi held still. He wasn't completely cruel and after his rough entry into Ichigo's virgin passage he figured Ichigo deserved a little time to get used to it.

He released Ichigo's hips and braced his forearms on the car to lean down and kiss Ichigo in between the shoulder blades. Ichigo's breath was ragged as he tried not to give in to the pain and pass out. Kenpachi began to press butterfly kisses over his shoulders and worked his way up Ichigo's neck to his face. Ichigo wrinkled his nose when Kenpachi licked up his tears and tried to turn his head away but Kenpachi held his chin tightly.

"Even your tears are delicious." Kenpachi practically purred the words in a deep sexy voice that went straight to Ichigo's groin. His flagging erection twitched in interest once more as Kenpachi began to stroke it to hardness.

"I hate you," Ichigo said again. He couldn't think of any other way to describe how he was feeling at that moment.

Kenpachi paused at the words and the way they were said, so much different from before and a lot more serious. It affected him more then he wanted to admit so he pumped Ichigo a little faster while rocking his hips to coax Ichigo to open up wider.

"Hate me if you need to, but you'll be saying something different by the time we're done." He had waited long enough and he wasn't patient enough to not move when Ichigo was spread out so enticingly below him. He pulled until just the tip of his erection was still inside of him and slammed into him.

"Gh!" Ichigo's hands scrambled and clawed futilely against the hood and his back arched at the pain. He took deep shuddered breaths and cried out when Kenpachi increased his pace. It was hell until Kenpachi found his prostate and his pain dulled in favor of pleasure. "Oh god!"

"Heh, I told you so," Kenpachi said with a snicker. It was rough, it was painful, it was the best thing Ichigo had ever felt before. He felt like he was on cloud nine as Kenpachi pistoned in and out of him with powerful thrusts that would have sent him skidding across the hood if it wasn't for the tight grip on Ichigo's hips.

He wasn't looking forward to the rest of the drive home, though. All that sitting…

Ichigo was jerked from his inner contemplation by Kenpachi lifting him up, while still inside of him, making Ichigo yell in protest and tug on Kenpachi's hair. Kenpachi simply smirked and opened the back door of his car to ease Ichigo down onto it.

"At the rate we were going we would probably either dent the hood or dent _you,_" Kenpachi said in a tone that indicated exactly how he felt about that. "As tempting as that is, I want you to be able to go a few more rounds."

Ichigo was so caught up in enjoying the less harsh surface on his back when Kenpachi's words registered in his mind.

"A _couple_ more rounds!?" He asked incredulously and Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's leg with one hand and the hood of the car with the other. He had one foot on the floor board of the car and one outside and actually lifted Ichigo's lower half up to rock into him. Ichigo was left to arch his hips up with only his upper back and shoulders on the seat to stabilize him.

He forgot what he was in a huff about and cried out while digging his heals into Kenpachi's ass to rock back into him. Ichigo never thought he would lose his virginity on and inside his car, but at the moment he wouldn't have it any other way. Other than his neck getting sore.

"Fuck, Kenpachi, we need a different position or location," Ichigo said through pants. "I'm really starting to hurt here."

Kenpachi grunted in response and pulled out of him quickly, then he was flipped on his hands. Apparently it was the perfect height then for Kenpachi to penetrate him again with such speed that their skin slapping together actually stung.

"OH FUCK!!!" Ichigo screamed. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better Kenpachi was hitting his prostate with every thrust and he was able to brace himself on one elbow to jerk himself off.

"That's it, baby," Kenpachi growled and moved the hand on his hip to squeeze his ass in an almost…tender, manner. "You're fucking me back like you were made for me."

"Sh-shut up already," Ichigo grumbled and purposefully clenched around Kenpachi in retribution. Kenpachi's rhythm actually faltered slightly and Ichigo grinned smugly before Kenpachi released the hood of the car and set it on the back of the car seat to lean over Ichigo.

"You were made to be mine," Kenpachi reiterated and his breath tickled Ichigo's ear. "Don't think I will let you go so easily."

"Th-that's…" Ichigo never managed to finish what 'that' was because Kenpachi bit down on his neck and pushed him over the edge. He came with a scream which sounded embarrassingly like Kenpachi's name and Kenpachi chuckled.

"I won't let you leave me," Kenpachi said in a low voice that was almost a whisper and lapped at the wound he made while he buried himself as deep as he could into Ichigo repeatedly.

Ichigo whimpered and clawed at the upholstery with deep shudders until finally, yet somehow too quickly, he was filled with warmth and wetness. Ichigo first thought was it was disgusting, but that was just automatic. A second later he realized that it actually felt good against the inside of his raw and tender ass.

Kenpachi pulled out slowly and Ichigo winced in discomfort then grimaced at the trickled of fluid trickling down his leg. Then Kenpachi dragged him out of the car and threw him bodily over his shoulder. Ichigo screeched his complaint at the treatment and the pain the sudden movement caused, but Kenpachi wasn't listening.

In fact, Kenpachi was actually whistling as he carried Ichigo out of the shop and to the house. Ichigo pounded on his back and demanded to be let down, but a harsh smack on the ass made him quiet down. The twitch of his spent cock may or may not have had something to do with it, as well.

When Kenpachi opened the door there was a bark and suddenly something was licking his feet. He giggled in a very manly way and wiggled around on Kenpachi's shoulder while flailing and trying to get away from the dog.

"Down, Yachiru," Kenpachi said and there was a whine as the dog did. "Good girl. Now stay out of the bedroom while I fuck Strawberry here some more."

"Don't call me strawberry!" Ichigo snarled, again, ignored, and was carried into the bedroom. He got a look at the dog, which was a golden retriever. A _pink _golden retriever. What the fuck!?

Kenpachi dropped him onto the bed and immediately grabbed his legs to pry them apart. Ichigo squeaked and clamped his legs together, making Kenpachi glower and brace his hands on either side of Ichigo's head while staring down at him.

"You're not finished paying me yet," Kenpachi said in a menacing tone, but Ichigo wasn't going to back down. Instead he scowled and rapped Kenpachi on the nose with his knuckles. Kenpachi looked comical as he pulled back and rubbed his nose with a surly expression on his face.

"Give me a chance to rest and some food first," Ichigo said sternly and slipped out from underneath Kenpachi to go over to his dresser and yank out a t-shirt with 'Metallica' on the front. He slipped it on and it went almost to his knees. Kenpachi was gaping at him, but Ichigo didn't care.

"I'll call my family and let them know what happened while you take a shower and I cook something." His eyes narrowed and he walked over to Kenpachi who had a sulky look on his face as he stood up.

He fisted the front of Kenpachi's t-shirt and yanked him down for a kiss that was all teeth and no gentleness. Kenpachi melted like a puppy who had his ears scratched and embraced Ichigo tightly. Ichigo took a step back when Kenpachi started to lift the hem of his shirt but not before a quick, chaste kiss.

"Take a shower. You were inside of me and I don't want to taste myself when I suck you off," Ichigo said in a low voice and walked to the door to find the kitchen while swaying his hips. Something that was hard to do without wincing because of the bastard who was drooling at the sight of him.

"Right," Kenpachi said and his voice cracked a little.

"Oh, and Kenpachi?" Ichigo said as he looked over his shoulder. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"Hurry up, I eat fast." He sashayed out the door with Kenpachi barely managing to control the urge to jump him.

Needless to say, they had sex so many times that many pain killers and ice packs barely touched or numbed Ichigo's pain. But damn was he satisfied, Kenpachi too. The mechanic said that it was hard for someone to keep up with his libido and stamina, but Ichigo did so… not easily, but extremely pleasurably and well.

Then Ichigo found out that the oil light hadn't gone off when it was low and he was driving the car with no oil. It was impossible to fix without replacing the entire engine. He screamed and yelled at Kenpachi in frustration and punched him in the jaw, which led to Kenpachi bending him over the car hood again, but this time not holding anything back.

Afterward, Kenpachi carried Ichigo into the shower and washed his hair and body while nuzzling his bright orange hair and gliding his fingers over the most recent marks he left.

"I'll drive you to your family's place," Kenpachi said as he held Ichigo up with one hand and ran the wash cloth over Ichigo's body, being extra carefully of the sensitive spots. Ichigo blinked water out of his eyes and peered up at him.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just want to meet my boyfriend's family," Kenpachi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Boyfriend!?" Ichigo yelled and Kenpachi nodded before pressing a kiss to Ichigo's wet hair.

"Yeah… I forgot to ask, will you be my boyfriend?" Kenpachi asked seriously and looked down at Ichigo's mind. Of course the asshole would assume something like that before asking Ichigo first. "This shop out here isn't anything I want to stick with, I just stay out here because I needed a break from all the weaklings surrounding me."

Ichigo couldn't stop staring up at Kenpachi as he talked, with his mouth slightly open in shock.

"I actually own a chain of stores and I happen to have a shop near your college, so I figured it would be easier to move in together." In between sex, eating and showering, Kenpachi and Ichigo had talked a lot. They got along really well and even when there was silence between them it wasn't awkward but comfortable. Of course the topic of Ichigo's college came up and his plans for the future… But why was Kenpachi rushing their relationship at the speed of light?

"Um, Kenpachi…"

Kenpachi cut him off before Ichigo could start to protest.

"We're compatible in bed and outside of it. I know you inside and out by now and I don't want you to get snagged by someone else. Don't get your panties in a bunch… just consider the time we spend with your family as a trial run and then we'll move in together." Kenpachi said it so confidently and certainly that Ichigo couldn't find the words to disagree.

"…Fine."

They had celebratory sex that involved Ichigo bouncing on Kenpachi's hard cock and Kenpachi hissing his name like he was a god. Sex with Kenpachi was also a mega stroke to his ego, but that was only partially why it was so damn good. His smokin' hot bod' might have contributed to that as well.

Isshin aka goat face aka old man aka dad got along very well with Kenpachi. The first thing he did was try to attack the man, Kenpachi, who dared to date his son at which point Kenpachi simply dodged the kick and grabbed his leg before throwing him into a wall. This earning Karin's respect and Isshin's stamp of approval.

Masaki took one look at the way Ichigo blushed around Kenpachi and looked up at him with love in his eyes while Kenpachi always kept his eyes on Ichigo with fondness and adoration in them as well as need. She smiled sweetly and shook Kenpachi's hand with an iron grip that ground Kenpachi's bones together. His eyes widened and he glanced over at Ichigo who smirked at him.

"I can see where Ichigo gets his strength," Kenpachi muttered and then introduced Yachiru to Yuzu who instantly fell in love with the pink retriever. Ichigo's family was sold, now all that was left was Ichigo.

They stayed in the same room and Ichigo's parents didn't make a fuss about it, simply got out the futon that was big enough for both of them to sleep on. That was the first night that they had slept together without having sex and Ichigo found it to be pleasant. He fell asleep with Kenpachi's arm draped over his waist and woke up curled on his chest with their morning wood sliding against each other.

Ichigo blushed, stuttered, and scowled at Kenpachi's smug expression, but he had actually enjoyed it. The rest of their week-long visit went just as well and Ichigo's family was sad to see both of them go. The trip back to Kenpachi's garage, which Kenpachi had boarded up before they left, was a quiet one. When they parked in the lot in front of it Kenpachi had a pained look on his face. He assumed that Ichigo wouldn't accept him because of the quiet and he was trying to think of a way that it could still have him when Ichigo leaned over to kiss him. Kenpachi froze and Ichigo hummed into the kiss before languidly licking at Kenpachi's lips and encouraging them to open.

Kenpachi finally jerked out of his dazed state and returned the kiss passionately. When they both pulled away the tents in their pants where becoming uncomfortable despite the lack of touching on either of their parts, literally.

"I'm not letting you go," Ichigo said breathlessly and got out of the car to let Yachiru out. Kenpachi stayed in there for a few seconds and took in how beautiful Ichigo looked in the sunset, His Ichigo.

The next day Kenpachi reluctantly drove Ichigo back to his college. However it was only a temporary separation because Kenpachi drove like mad to get back to his shop and get the place packed up. Meanwhile Ichigo looked for an apartment suitable for both of them that allowed pets… Luckily he was friends with a guy named Shinji who owned an apartment complex and was happy to rent it out to Ichigo.

They moved in together despite Ichigo's reservations about the man he hadn't known very long, yet felt like he knew forever. The walls were fortunately sound proof or else they would have gotten lots and lots of complaints.

Ichigo graduated from college at the top of his class and entered grad school to become a doctor. After he got his PhD they moved back to Karakura and got a house together. Ichigo started took over his dad's clinic since goat face was looking to retire anyways and he wouldn't have to work weird hours at the hospital.

Yachiru unfortunately passed away from old age, but then Ichigo suggested that adopt. Neither of them were ready for kids and their work didn't let them have nearly enough time for each other let alone a kid, so they settled for a collie-aussie mix that was too smart for his own good.

They were in love and nothing would or could ever change that. When their friends asked how they met, both would just shrug and grin at each other before saying 'auto repair.'

**LINE**

**Whew! That was a bit of a long one, but I was really inspired to write some KenIchi =3**

**Thank goodness for my Bleach character book =D It says Kenpachi is 6'7" and Ichigo is 5'9". Alright I know I say this a lot…but I really do think Kenpachi has a crush on Ichigo in canon. I've uploaded a KenIchi where Ichigo is turned into a female (for international women's day) as well as a AiIchi one shot done for a fic exchange =D**


	72. GrimmIchi Nirvana

Anon Review Replies- J_T_N: Kenpachigo is my fave pairing, that's just why I write it so much. It's one of those things that comes really easy for me to write. I barely have to put any effort into writing it. But I write a LOT of stories that aren't Kenpachigo... just look at all the different ones in here! I probably write GrimmIchi more than I write Kenpachigo. But I will try and write others more, even if Kenpachigo is my favorite.

Lily: Oh yeah, Kenpachi's got it bad for Ichi.

Mikoura: I hate it when computers don't work! I wouldn't be able to live if mine crashed... Luckily I have a back-up XD

**I bet you guys are surprised to see an update on a day that isn't Monday!!! I've decided that these special one shots that I write which are gift fics or exchange fics, etc, I will just upload in the Crush collection on days that aren't Monday XD So please enjoy!**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**This is a special belated birthday gift to Shinigami240, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Ichigo is forced to be a monk, but before he takes his vows of chastity, poverty and obedience, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques enters his life.**

**Contains: Yaoi, lemon, sex, out-of-characterness…**

**Beta'd by the awesome Warrior Nun!**

Nirvana

Ichigo Kurosaki never wanted to be a monk. In fact, he fought tooth and nail against it growing up as his father crammed the teachings of Buddha into his head. Whenever he was training his body or going to school, he was forced to learn everything there is to know about being a monk.

Now, at the age of 18, his father found him a spiritual guide. Urahara Kisuke was meant to teach him what he didn't know already about being a monk and prepare him to take his vows. Ichigo thought he was going insane with all of the pressure his dad was putting on him to do this. He was guilt-tripped into doing it with the memory of his mother and his dad saying that this is what she wanted for him, and if she lived she would encourage him to do so.

She had died saving Ichigo's life and Isshin never let him forget it.

At the moment Ichigo was sitting on a bench in the park near where his mother had been killed, looking for enlightenment in the dark of night. He had never felt the calling to become a monk and although he was a spiritual person, he definitely didn't want to give up everything to become one.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing sitting alone out here?" A voice said behind Ichigo and he glanced up from his feet to see a blue haired man grinning at him. He stood under the sole light which illuminated that empty part of the park which flickered on and off. Ichigo didn't know if he believed in love at first sight, but he definitely felt something go through him when he met those blazing blue eyes.

"Contemplating my path in the universe," Ichigo answered and cocked his head to the side as he studied the other man closer. He was wearing a leather jacket and pants with holes in the knees as well as clunk boots. "And you?"

"Looking for you," the man said and Ichigo blinked at the seriousness he heard.

"…what?"

"My name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow said and walked over to Ichigo and reached out his hand to shake Ichigo's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said and held out his hand as well. "It's a plea-" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence because Grimmjow yanked him to his feet and crushed his mouth over Ichigo's. Ichigo recoiled in shock and tried to shove Grimmjow away, but Grimmjow grabbed his chin to keep him from biting and thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. This jerk stole Ichigo's first kiss.

"Ngh!" Ichigo gave a muffled yelp in protest and tried to pull away while pushing at the man's broad, muscular chest. Grimmjow purred into the kiss and Ichigo gasped when he realized that he was actually enjoying it. Then Grimmjow's hand moved from his back to his ass and gave it a squeeze. "Ah!"

Ichigo managed to tear his mouth away and whimpered when Grimmjow fastened his mouth on Ichigo's neck. "N-no, stop it!" Ichigo protested and shoved weakly at the man. "Please don't!"

"You act like you've never been touched before," Grimmjow mumbled into Ichigo's ear and Ichigo froze, making Grimmjow pause. "Oh?" He pulled away and studied Ichigo's crimson face with a smirk. "I suppose that it's natural for a monk in training."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked in confusion and apprehension.

"Today's not the first day I've seen you," Grimmjow said and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's elbow to yank him deeper into the park. Ichigo struggled and tried to pull away, but Grimmjow was freakishly strong. "I watch you when you're training to fight… you're so beautiful." Grimmjow suddenly shoved Ichigo up against a tree and palmed his cock which was already starting to get hard.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out and threw his head back. "F-fuck!" Ichigo cursed and automatically asked Buddha for forgiveness even though he didn't really mean it. It was just habit.

"It turns me on when you say that," Grimmjow said a little breathlessly and closed his mouth over Ichigo's throat. "It makes me so fucking _hard_." He thrust his erection against Ichigo's and Ichigo gave a little moan that made Grimmjow growl with need. He practically ripped Ichigo's shirt off despite his protests and pressed more of his hot, electrifying kisses over his chest.

"You have to stop!" Ichigo said although his body and heart were screaming at him to say yes. "P-please don't do this!"

"Sh, Ichi, I promise you will like it," Grimmjow said gruffly and began to undo Ichigo's pants. "Just give in, Ichi," Grimmjow said and gripped Ichigo's cock to pump his leaking organ, making Ichigo arches his back into his touch. "That's it, just like that," he said encouragingly.

"I shouldn't do this," Ichigo said with a whimpered and gripped Grimmjow's shoulders without pushing him away. "It's a s-sin…"

"It's not a sin to love," Grimmjow murmured and Ichigo wished he could see his face, but it was too dark outside.

"You're a stranger, how do you know if it's love?" Ichigo asked softly and Grimmjow gave him a soft kiss.

"It doesn't matter if we're strangers; I know you feel it, too. The first time I saw you, months ago, I knew that I loved you. You didn't see me, but I saw you." Grimmjow pulled his pants down and got Ichigo to step out of them so Ichigo was completely bare. Ichigo shivered in the cold and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and guided him to the ground where he spread out his leather jacket. "I wish I could see how beautiful you look right now."

He gripped Ichigo's legs and spread them wide apart, making Ichigo yelp and try to clamp them closed. "It's embarrassing!" He said and covered his groin with his hands even though Grimmjow probably couldn't see him. "Not to mention sinful"

"This isn't sin," Grimmjow reiterated and suddenly there was something warm and wet flicking at his entrance, making Ichigo cry out.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Tasting you," Grimmjow murmured and his tongue circled Ichigo's entrance before dipping in.

"It's dirty!" Ichigo protested and Grimmjow chuckled before doing it again, wiggling in his tongue as far as it would go and causing Ichigo to make all those delightful noises.

"You're delicious," Grimmjow said with a purr and searched in the pocket of the leather jacket underneath Ichigo for something. "You're lucky I decided to come prepared today in case I got the chance to be with you, it would suck if I had to take you dry."

"Have you been stalking me!?" Ichigo asked incredulously and then the second part registered in his mind. "What do you mean, take me!?!?!?"

"I mean this," Grimmjow said as two of what Ichigo assumed to be fingers pushed inside of him, making Ichigo arch his back and cry out in pain and discomfort.

"I-it hurts," Ichigo stuttered and clutched at Grimmjow's shoulders. "Take them out!"

"Sh, berry, I promise it will get better," Grimmjow said soothingly and rotated his fingers around to press against what Ichigo knew was his prostate.

"AH!!!"

"Heh, that's right, Ichi." Grimmjow swiftly added a third finger and Ichigo cringed in pain once more before Grimmjow hastily found his prostate. "Now relax," Grimmjow said as he pulled his fingers out. "Just relax and it won't hurt as much."

"It's going to hurt more than the fingers?" Ichigo asked and suddenly Grimmjow grabbed his hand to wrap them around his erection. Ichigo gasped at the side and Grimmjow snickered before he let go of Ichigo's hand to lube up his cock.

"Relax," Grimmjow instructed again and guided his thick member to Ichigo's tight puckered entrance. Ichigo was wound so tight from nervousness and anxiety that he wasn't able to relax at all as Grimmjow pushed into him.

"It hurts!" Ichigo cried out and his fingers clawed at Grimmjow's chest, making Grimmjow hiss and grab his wrists to pin them beside his head. "Ungh!!! Please stop Grimmjow!" Ichigo begged and Grimmjow gave one last powerful thrust to bury himself in Ichigo completely before doing as he asked. Ichigo gave a shrill cry and threw back his head at the pain.

"It's a sin, it's a sin, it's a sin," Ichigo chanted and inhaled sharply when Grimmjow began to nibble on his ear and stroke his cock. "It's a s- oh god!!!" Ichigo couldn't help his slip as Grimmjow pulled back and thrust in again.

"This isn't a sin," Grimmjow growled and licked at Ichigo's tears as he wept. "This is me loving you!" He brushed against Ichigo's prostate and Ichigo moaned in pleasure, shaking with desire and need.

"Ah!!! Don't stop!"

"I don't plan on it, love." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo passionately as he pistoned in and out of him while pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Grimmjow, I love you!" Ichigo wailed out as he came, Grimmjow following only moments after him. Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo, making Ichigo groan, but otherwise not complain. Grimmjow nuzzled his cheek as they both came down from their euphoria and caressed his trembling body.

"I love you too, Ichi," Grimmjow mumbled and rolled on his side beside Ichigo, slipping out of him and making Ichigo wince. "It's not like I've been stalking you, but I do watch you sometimes when you train, and I see how you really don't want to be a monk…" He tilted Ichigo's head up and kissed him on his lips. "You're 18 now, an adult. You don't have to do what your father says anymore."

"But my mom always wanted me to be a monk," Ichigo said uncertainly and laid his head to rest on Grimmjow's chest. "But she died before she could encourage me…"

That sounded like a load of BS to Grimmjow, but he didn't say so. "If your mom really loved you, don't you think she would want you to be happy?" Grimmjow asked honestly and Ichigo squirmed in his arms. "Come live with me, I promise to make you happy and love you always."

"But I barely know you!" Ichigo said in exasperation and was cut off with a deep kiss before he could say anymore. "Th-that…"

"Come live with me. We can learn more about each other as we go along."

Ichigo would probably regret this, but something inside of him told him that this was the right choice. That he would be happy this way.

"All right," he agreed softly and Grimmjow kissed him happily. After they collected their clothes and got dressed, Grimmjow took him back to his house which turned out to be a mansion. Ichigo gaped at it, but Grimmjow just shrugged it off and told Ichigo he would give him the tour later as he pulled him into his room. It was extravagant, luxurious, and sultry… it reminded Ichigo of the things he would have had to give up if he had become a monk.

He was aware that he was speaking about it as if it was certain he wasn't and the thought made him very happy.

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo onto his four-poster bed and kissed him feverishly. Ichigo groaned and took a moment to enjoy the way Grimmjow looked in the bright light of the room before he began to divest him of his clothes. Grimmjow took him on his hands and his knees this time and Ichigo found himself getting used to it a bit more, even if he was still really sore.

He was so distracted by the numerous rounds of lovemaking he forgot to call his dad who was surely pissed at that point. Ichigo frowned and looked at Grimmjow who was sleeping and then at the phone which was aaallll the way across the room. He grumbled and lay back down next to Grimmjow who spooned against him and kissed his neck.

He didn't give a fuck anyway.

**LINE **

**This one shot was nothing like I expected it to be… I don't even know how it got from point A to point B, but I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless!**


	73. NnoiIchi Cops and Robbers Part 2

Anon Review Replies- Cuteuke: I love being dark to Ichigo! It's like he's begging for it... It makes me want to hurt him more :3

Mikoura: Muahaha! Ichigo could never *really* be a monk, the adorable, scowling, cursing guy that he is =D

**The second part! Which is really fluffy compared to the first part… Although it does have a bit of angst, still. Alright, a lot of angst. This is also turning out to be longer then I expected so it might be more than just one part after this… maybe even five parts total.**

**I hadn't heard of 'limerence' until recently, but it was such an interesting idea that I had to include it.**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Cops and Robbers: Part 2

A week had passed since Aizen had asked Nnoitra to bring Ichigo, aka Strawberry, to his office to meet him. A week since Aizen molested him and Nnoitra forced himself on him. A week since Ichigo stopped talking to Nnoitra except in the presence of others to hold their cover.

A week had passed, and Nnoitra thought that he was going crazy. Ichigo was always there, in front of Nnoitra and driving him mad with being so damn sexy, but he couldn't touch. He tried not to grope Ichigo in private, leaving it for when they were in public and had to put on an act. Of course it wasn't acting for Nnoitra who took every opportunity to squeeze that pert little ass and stroke his body.

Ichigo wasn't very happy about it, but he put on his fake smile and pretended to lean into it, which made Nnoitra kind of happy. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually liked the damn kid. At first it was just pure, obsessive, possessive lust. But now Nnoitra was feeling something more for him.

Fuck, he had probably for awhile, and Ichigo hated his guts. Not that he blamed his Strawberry, after he had hurt him so badly. He hadn't even gotten all of the way inside of Ichigo, but he knew that he put Ichigo through a lot of pain for a very selfish reason. He wanted to claim Ichigo and make sure that no one ever touched him again.

Nnoitra had read an article once, in one of the magazines lying around in the bathroom. It was about an American psychologist named Dorothy Tennov who researched 'romantic love experiences.' She came up with a term that was supposed to describe the ultimate, almost obsessive form of romantic love, she called it limerence.

He didn't know if he loved the fuckable kid, but he was definitely feeling everything else that went along with it. He was obsessed with Ichigo and he couldn't stop thinking about him even when he tried so hard not to. He was anxious and super sensitive to everything around him. It was becoming damned inconvenient, especially when he and Ichi still had a job to do.

One night, almost a month into Ichigo joining Nnoitra undercover, Ichigo and Nnoitra, aka Strawberry and Spoon, were invited to play poker with the rest of the guys. It was kind of a big deal because that meant they were getting closer to the inner circle where they could really dig up some dirt to convict them.

It was funny how the other guys would treat Nnoitra and Ichigo almost like they were a single entity. It was never just Spoon or Strawberry, it was Spoon and Strawberry. The only time they were spoken to or about separately was when commenting on Ichigo's hot ass and other things that went along with it.

Ichigo and Nnoitra had to share a chair around the table because they didn't have enough. It wasn't too awkward or uncomfortable physically because Nnoitra's long legs were higher then the chair, thus making it so Ichigo didn't slip off his knees. Ichigo sat sideways across his lap with his legs draped over the arm rest and cuddled against the nook of Nnoitra's arm.

Nnoitra was really, really, REALLY comfortable. He liked the way he could reach up and run his fingers through Ichigo's bright orange hair casually while looking at his cards. He lost big time because he was so distracted by Ichigo, but he didn't care. Their closeness drew catcalls, making Ichigo blush, but didn't make any move to stand.

Ichigo leaned up and nipped at Nnoitra's ear, making Nnoitra shudder.

"You're lucky my ass isn't sore anymore or else I would kill you for making me sit for so long," Ichigo murmured softly and Nnoitra snorted in amusement before he could help himself. Ichigo bit his ear harder that time.

"Oi Strawberry, I heard that Aizen wants a piece of your sweet ass, as well," Grimmjow said from across the table as Il Forte dealt a new hand.

Ichigo frowned and Nnoitra growled low in the back of his throat while holding Ichigo to him tighter.

Grimmjow laughed at the display and shook his head. "I guess that answers that question. But I should warn you, Aizen always gets what he wants, even if you don't want it."

Nnoitra's grip on Ichigo increased so much that Ichigo gasped in pain and struggled a little bit. Nnoitra eased up slightly and glanced down at Ichigo with his brow furrowed.

"You should be honored to be desired by Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra, the extremely loyal member of the gang, said. He was staring Ichigo now with a critical look in his eye. "Trash like you doesn't deserve someone like him."

Ichigo recoiled at being called trash and opened his mouth to snap back, but Nnoitra beat him to it.

"Don't talk about my Pet like that," Nnoitra growled dangerously and Ichigo shivered at the deadly intent he felt coming off of Nnoitra in waves. "I'll rip out ya'r guts and wear them as a belt if ya do it again."

One of the other gang members coughed nervously at the tension and Nnoitra and Ulquiorra glared at each other from across the table.

"Yeah, don't talk about Strawberry like that," Grimmjow piped in, easing the atmosphere slightly. "You're just jealous because Aizen wants him and not you."

Ulquiorra bristled and turned his glare to Grimmjow instead before getting up and leaving in a huff. Ichigo relaxed slightly and nuzzling against Nnoitra's throat, making Nnoitra almost hiss in pleasure.

"Don't worry about Ulquiorra, Strawberry," Szayel, the pink haired drug dealer of the group said, "He's been trying to seduce Aizen for years without any luck and you don't even try and you get him."

"Ulquiorra can have him if he wants," Ichigo grumbled and grabbed his and Nnoitra's neglected cards on the table.

"I'm fine with who I'm with." Although for some reason, Ichigo felt uneasy about the whole ordeal with Ulquiorra…

"Heh, ya better be," Nnoitra said arrogantly and inconspicuously rubbed his thumb on the bare skin of Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo shifted slightly and sent him a look. Nnoitra grinned and while the others were busy checking their own cards, he cupped the back of Ichigo's head and kissed him. Ichigo tensed and it was clear he wanted to pull away, but he couldn't or else it would raise questions about their relationship.

Therefore he opened his mouth hesitantly and flinched slightly when Nnoitra deepened it with tongue. Nnoitra wouldn't let him stop the kiss casually, either. He held on tightly and kissed almost languidly, despite the passion and enthusiasm behind it. Ichigo inhaled sharply and actually began to melt into it when Il Forte coughed to get their attention.

Ichigo managed to escape the kiss then, with his lips looking very ravished. Grimmjow stared at his mouth unabashedly. Another member that barely ever talked and was always sleeping, Starrk, was also starring at him, but he actually turned red a little when he saw Ichigo notice him. Hm, Ichigo never thought he would meet a shy gangster.

When they left for the night both of them were in between being buzzed and intoxicated. Nnoitra always drank, but Ichigo wanted to forget about the kiss between them that actually made him forget himself and actually desire Nnoitra. Not to mention forgetting what Nnoitra did to him…

Unfortunately, as with most people, Ichigo's inhibitions lowered a lot when he was drunk. Even if he wasn't totally smashed, Nnoitra was also the same way, which was probably why he didn't remove his hand from Ichigo's ass even when they got to their apartment building. Ichigo didn't push him away, either.

On the way up to their apartment in the elevator, Nnoitra began to press even closer to Ichigo. Which was a pretty big feat to accomplish considered there wasn't an inch of space in between them. Ichigo blinked in confusion as Nnoitra pushed him against the wall and gripped Ichigo's hips.

"Wh…" Ichigo trailed off as he stared into Nnoitra's violet eye as he stared down at Ichigo. Nnoitra seemed content just to stare for a few moments before he leaned down to kiss Ichigo. That was when Ichigo's inhibitions went out the window. He wrapped his arms behind Nnoitra's head and pulled him close for a deeper kiss. Nnoitra was surprised for a moment, but that didn't stop him.

It was a wet, rough, sloppy kiss that was probably the worst and best kiss of all time. They were both putting so much energy and passion in it that they didn't concentrate at all on finesse. Just as Nnoitra began to slip his hand under Ichigo's shirt, the elevator stopped at their floor.

Nnoitra thought about continuing anyway, but decided that their apartment would be the best place. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and tugged the inebriated Strawberry to their place and hastily unlocked the door. Nnoitra always wondered what it would be like to have Ichigo willing in his arms. It turned out to be better then he imagined.

When Nnoitra pushed Ichigo up against the door they just tumbled through, Ichigo squirmed to get closer to him. Ichigo was apparently a very affectionate drunk because he nuzzled and kissed Nnoitra happily and even made happy mewling noises when Nnoitra sucked or nibbled on the right spot.

He lifted Ichigo up and carried him to their bedroom without even breaking the kiss. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Nnoitra's waist and yanked the band out of his hair to run his fingers through it. Nnoitra growled and dropped Ichigo on the bed to tear off his clothes. He knew he was kind of moving fast, but he didn't want Ichigo to suddenly change his mind.

Ichigo was completely naked now and Nnoitra fumbled for the lube in his bedside table and hastily poured some on his fingers. Ichigo balked when Nnoitra rushed through the preparation and clamped his legs together automatically. Nnoitra growled and coaxed them apart again.

Ichigo twisted his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut as Nnoitra lined his leaking, aching erection up to Ichigo's hole and-

The sound of Ichigo's cell phone ringing cut into the room. Ichigo had customized the ring tone so he knew that the person who was calling was none other than Aizen Sousuke.

Nnoitra snarled and was just about to shove himself forward anyway, but Ichigo was already reaching for the phone. One thing you learned about Aizen was that you NEVER ignored his calls, and he always knew when you did. Ichigo slipped out from underneath Nnoitra as he picked up the phone and Nnoitra felt like screaming in frustration.

"Aizen-sama," Ichigo said as he answered. His body stiff from anxiety already. Nnoitra sighed and sat behind Ichigo to caress his body. Nnoitra couldn't hear Aizen's side of the conversation, but all of a sudden Ichigo froze and his eyes widened in…fear?

"That…no, Aizen-sama I can't!" Ichigo started to stutter and his erection was now completely deflated. Nnoitra frowned. He had a feeling he wouldn't like this.

"No, of course I want to please you," Ichigo said anxiously and bit his lower lip, "but Nnoitra is my lover and…"

Ichigo swallowed and waited a few seconds before sighing.

"I understand Aizen-sama," he said hollowly and ran his hand nervously through his hair, "I'll be there then."

He hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. Both of them were completely sober now and Nnoitra was already wishing he wasn't.

"What does he want?" Nnoitra asked suspiciously and Ichigo took a deep, shaky breath.

"He wants me to come live with him and be his lover," Ichigo said, leaving out the way Aizen said it, which was sure to make Nnoitra pissed off.

"No, ya aren't allowed," Nnoitra said immediately and clung onto him. "Ya are staying here with me."

"I have to! Otherwise our cover is blown. Besides, I might be able to get more information this way." Despite the strong words, Ichigo's voice wavered and it sounded like he was about to cry.

"God damn it!!!" Nnoitra yelled and had to convince himself that killing Aizen was not an option. "Fuck, ya are getting in too deep, ya have to pull out…" Nnoitra trailed off when Ichigo got that look in his eye again which had proceeded the week of silent treatment. "I'm worried about ya," Nnoitra said, deciding to be frank with him. "I don't want ya with anybody else."

Ichigo's eyes softened and he leaned back to kiss him softly.

"Um, Nnoitra, would you…" Ichigo trailed off with a blush on his face. "I mean, I don't want my first time to be with him, and he'll know we haven't had sex or anything yet if he takes it…"

Nnoitra understood what Ichigo was saying and a small thrill went through him. Right now he would ignore anything else except for Ichigo. He wouldn't think about what Ichigo was going to do afterwards or anything else.

"He said I have three hours to get all my stuff together, and to," Ichigo swallowed nervously, "shower."

Ichigo looked like he was about to cry and Nnoitra hated that. He pulled Ichigo back to the center of the bed. Ichigo didn't protest the action, but his cock was still uninterested and Nnoitra blamed Aizen. Nnoitra wrapped his longer fingers around Ichigo and slowly stroked. Ichigo bit his lower lip at the sensation and Nnoitra leaned down to kiss him, taking the lower lip into his mouth instead.

Ichigo shivered and ran his fingers through Nnoitra's hair while Nnoitra kissed him carefully. Ichigo growled at that and was about to deepen it when Nnoitra slipped two fingers inside of him. Ichigo bit down on his lip again at the pain. Nnoitra had prepared him earlier, but it wasn't nearly enough for what they were about to do.

Nnoitra lapped at the blood from his lips and dug his fingernail into the slit of Ichigo's penis, making Ichigo groan in pleasure and discomfort. He easily found Ichigo's prostate and crooked his fingers against it. Ichigo's hips bucked upward and a sound of pleasure escaped his lips, making Nnoitra feel very smug.

He slipped his fingers out of Ichigo and reached for the condoms he kept in the bedside table before hesitating. Ichigo frowned in confusion and wondered if Nnoitra was starting to have second thoughts.

"I wanna come inside ya," Nnoitra said in a low, husky voice. "To mark ya as mine."

"Er, I don't know," Ichigo said uncertainly. "You don't have anything, do you?"

"Nope, I got checked out before I started this mission and I haven't slept with anyone but ya since then," Nnoitra said and rubbed his thumbs along Ichigo's hips while staring down at him intently. "I promise ya it will be better then the time before."

Ichigo scowled at the mention and let out an irritated huff of air.

"Don't bring that up, it's a mood killer," Ichigo said and looked away.

Nnoitra didn't say anything more of the subject although he did want to talk about it eventually. He had a feeling that if Ichigo wasn't drunk or about to have sex with a criminal then he wouldn't have been forgiven so easily.

He slicked his erection up with the lube and had to grip the base of his dick tightly so he didn't shoot off early. Now that would have been embarrassing.

"Can I fuck ya on your back or do ya want to be on ya'r stomach?" Nnoitra asked, personally preferring Ichigo on his back.

"Back," Ichigo answered immediately. "I want to see your face so I can think about that instead of Aizen when he's…"

He didn't need to say anymore and Nnoitra was flattered that Ichigo wanted to imagine him instead. Especially since Aizen was considered to be very good looking by most people… Compared to Aizen, Nnoitra was a praying mantis to a butterfly.

"Remember to relax," Nnoitra warned Ichigo who glared at him. Nnoitra snickered and knelt in between Ichigo's legs before lifting Ichigo's hips up so he was partially resting on Nnoitra's lap but his upper back and shoulders were still on the bed. Nnoitra lined his hard cock up to Ichigo's entrance and slowly increased the pressure there until the head popped past the first ring of resistance.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and his big, beautiful brown eyes grew wide at the pain. As soon as the head was in, Nnoitra leaned over Ichigo, propping himself up in his forearms on either side of Ichigo's body. Ichigo stared up at him and Nnoitra was struck by a wave of emotion as they gazed into each other's eyes. Nnoitra slid into Ichigo a little further and the moment shattered when Ichigo grimaced in pain.

"Fuck, that hurts!" Ichigo complained and glared up at Nnoitra like it was his fault- oh wait, it _was _his fault. "J-just stop for a second, okay?"

Nnoitra groaned and dropped his forehead to rest on Ichigo's shoulder. It was damn near impossible to stop now and his body ached to penetrate him to the hilt without waiting.

"Damn ya, Ichi," Nnoitra grumbled and did as Ichigo asked. "I don't know if I can hold out any longer."

"Ah, fuck…" Ichigo cursed and tilted his hips up, allowing Nnoitra to slide in a few more inches.

"Just do it then, we need to hurry," Ichigo said urgently and Nnoitra couldn't deny it.

"Just don't tense," Nnoitra muttered and then with a sharp thrust of his hips he was buried completely inside of Ichigo and his back arched up into him.

"AGH!!!" Ichigo screamed like he had before on the night Nnoitra took him without prep or lube or anything. Nnoitra knew that Ichigo couldn't be in as much agony as then, but he knew he was still hurting a lot. "Ungh…. Nnoitra," Ichigo pleaded and dug his nails into Nnoitra's back. "That really hurts…"

"I'm sorry," Nnoitra said truthfully and tried to ignore the pleasure he was in himself, which was pretty damn hard. "Come on Ichi-pet, ease up on me a little or I'll lose control and fuck ya hard."

"Don't call me pet," Ichigo grumbled and slowly began to relax. "Ah…oh god, please just move!"

Nnoitra wasn't going to question him. He pulled back and thrust in quickly, making Ichigo keen and clutch at his shoulders while he tried to calm himself. Nnoitra palmed Ichigo's slightly flagging erection and sucked on his neck, purposefully leaving a mark. Aizen knew Ichigo had a lover so he would have to deal with these marks on Ichigo.

Nnoitra chuckled at the thought and Ichigo squirmed when it vibrated in his chest.

"Nnoitra, come one, go faster!" Ichigo demanded and tightened his legs around Nnoitra's waist.

"How can I say no to ya?" Nnoitra gave him a broad grin and began to pick up the pace. Actually, that was a bit of an understatement- he slammed in and out of Ichigo so hard the bed rammed against the wall, making a dent in it. Ichigo let out a cry that Nnoitra recognized as a bit painful before the angle of his thrusts made him press against Ichigo's prostate.

"NNOITRA!!!" Ichigo screamed his name in pleasure and Nnoitra almost came just because of that. He was already getting damned close to it and he wanted Ichigo to come first. He kissed Ichigo clumsily and delved his tongue deep into Ichigo's mouth as he jerked him off a little faster. Ichigo shuddered and raised his hips up in response. His entire body twitched and trembled before he yelled his climax into Nnoitra's mouth.

Finally Nnoitra felt comfortable about coming and Ichigo's tight entrance convulsing milked it out of him, making him growl Ichigo's name under his breath and snap his hips forward. He sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck where the mark would be clearly visible to all. Ichigo shivered at the pain on his neck and his ass clenched around Nnoitra again, making Nnoitra grunt.

"I love ya," Nnoitra mumbled under his breath, and Ichigo froze. Nnoitra could have kicked himself. He didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out.

To cover it up and to distract Ichigo, he slipped out quickly, making Ichigo flinch in discomfort. Nnoitra picked Ichigo up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up. He didn't have much time left before he had to be over there.

**LINE**

**Heh, this is actually a story line that I was going to use for a homo-erotica novel I'm writing, but I decided that Nnoitra and Ichigo fit this too perfectly to pass up =D**

**Like I said above, this looks like it's going to be even longer then I originally intended so I plan on having other one shots in between for those who don't like it =D**


	74. KenseiIchi Claim

Anon Review Replies- Beloved Shadow of Light: And you will! Soon... not in the next one, but in the one after that... it's going to be four or five parts long.

Mikoura: I know! Ichigo just needs to be with Nnoitra...

**Pairing: Kensei x Ichigo**

**Requested by Koitoy who (HAS HER OWN UKE ICHIGO COLLECTION which you guys should check out called Uke Diary of Ichigo) wanted Ichigo to be raped, but like it in the end ;)**

**Summary: Ichigo is a human who didn't know he was a demon until his birthday. Therefore he's very confused when he goes into a heat and the demon Kensei forcefully claims him.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

**Contains: RAPE, sex, biting, mates, cursing, violence, demons…**

**Claim**

Ichigo ran as fast as he could through the trees. Never before in his life had he felt so scared. It all started when he turned 18 and he began to… feel different. His dad told him it was nothing and that it was natural, but there was a worried glint in his eyes that Ichigo didn't understand.

Then the physical changed started to happen… his hair grew long overnight and no matter how many times he cut it, it would just grow back. His nails grew longer and sharpened into claws which were stronger than metal. He broke the nail clippers and scissors when he tried to trim them.

His body changed as well. He had always been muscular and strong, but now it was to the point where he could easily lift his dad up and throw him around like he was nothing. He also got… hips. Even though he had muscle he developed an hour-glass shape, minus the boobs. Ichigo confronted his dad about it and he finally told him that he was a demon who stayed in the human world because he fell in love with his mother and they had kids. Apparently with half-breeds like himself only males were able to 'contract' the genetics and therefore Yuzu and Karin weren't demons.

Luckily it was during the summer so his friends didn't see the major change overnight, but it would be damn hard to explain when he went to college… although he wasn't going to college with any of them, and the students at his university didn't know him and therefore wouldn't realize how much he changed.

Most of the differences that affected him weren't that big of a deal and he could hide or disguise them, but then he went into heat. He was walking home in the park when he started to feel hot and achy in between his legs. He actually stumbled from the sudden force of it and panted in disbelief. Holy shit, he had never felt anything that strong or powerful before.

"An unclaimed submissive demon like you shouldn't wander around parks at night," a voice said and Ichigo whipped around to see a tall, muscular man with short gray hair and a pierced eyebrow. "Especially during mating season…"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked in confusion. He figured this guy was a demon, but he had no idea what he meant by the other stuff.

"You don't know?"

Suddenly the guy was right in front of Ichigo even though Ichigo didn't even see him move. He was even more handsome up close, but Ichigo was frightened of the evil gleam he saw in his gray eyes.

"You're a submissive demon," the man said and flicked Ichigo's long orange hair. "I'm a dominant, my name is Kensei Muguruma. What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo answered nervously and flinched when Kensei grinned.

He stepped into Ichigo's personal space, making Ichigo take steps back until his back against a tree. "And you just went into your first heat, I can taste it." He flicked his tongue out and licked Ichigo's neck. The burning inside of him got worse and Ichigo whimpered as he began to get scared. "What a beautiful sub you are… I'm going to enjoy fucking you and claiming you as mine."

"Like fuck you are!" Ichigo said as he snapped out of the trance he was in and kneed Kensei hard in the crotch, making him double over and allow Ichigo to escape. Ichigo ran as fast as he could through the forest, wanting to as far away from Kensei as possible. Fear gripped him, overriding the lust that coiled in his stomach.

Fuck, how deep were these woods? Ichigo had to stop and look around. He didn't recognize where he was at all and he didn't know-

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped in surprise when he heard the voice and didn't both to look around as he made a break for it, but Kensei tackled him from behind, making Ichigo grunt in pain as they fell to the ground.

"Hold still!" Kensei hissed as Ichigo tried to crawl away. He grabbed a hold of the waist of Ichigo's pants and yanked him back with that as Ichigo struggled against him.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo yelled in anger and struggled even harder when Kensei ripped off his shirt like it was tissue paper.

"Shut up, you stupid sub! I'm the dominant and I'll fucking take you if I want to take you!"

"Like hell you will, you asshole!!!" Ichigo scowled and threw his head back to hit Kensei in the nose. Kensei growled in pain, but didn't loosen his grip as he yanked off Ichigo's pants as well. Now Ichigo was getting really scared and he just wanted Kensei to stop.

"Stop it! This is rape!!!"

"Subs like you don't have enough rights to be raped," Kensei said and held Ichigo face down with one hand as he bared his own erection. "Dominants don't need a sub's consent." He grazed his sharp nails around Ichigo's entrance and Ichigo whimpered as he drew blood. The ache inside of him was growing and he felt hot and feverish. Kensei's cruel and crude words barely even registered in his mind. He dragged Ichigo's hips up and sealed his mouth over Ichigo's entrance, forcing his tongue inside to taste Ichigo's heat.

Ichigo whined in pleasure, but tried to crawl away. Kensei growled and dragged his nails down Ichigo's back, making Ichigo shriek in pain. He lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance and Ichigo stiffened at the realization that he was going to be taken without preparation or lube.

"No!" Ichigo screeched, but Kensei slammed into him, making plain explode inside of him. He clawed at the ground as he sobbed in agony, tears running down his face while he still tried to feebly crawl away. "Please stop, it hurts!" Ichigo pleaded as he felt blood dripping down his thigh. "You're tearing me apart!"

"Stop complaining," Kensei said gruffly and Ichigo thought he detected a hint of worry or panic in his voice. "It's not my fault you're a fucking virgin. I figured all subs were sluts, anyway. "

"You asshole!" Ichigo yelled and tried to buck him off, but Kensei clamped his teeth down on Ichigo's neck and Ichigo screamed in pain. "I didn't even know…" Ichigo sobbed and he bit down on his knuckles to stifle the pain. Kensei paused and then stroked Ichigo's sides in a surprisingly soothing manner. Ichigo tensed up, waiting for the next hurt to come again.

But it didn't. Kensei's grip on his neck relaxed and a deep rumble grew in his chest and vibrated against Ichigo. It took Ichigo a second to realize that Kensei was purring… and his thrusts weren't as rough now. He was even stroking Ichigo's erection and making him feel pleasure. That ache and heat inside of him that had almost completely diminished was now stronger than ever.

Kensei was nuzzling his hair and it felt like every brush of his nose or mouth against Ichigo's skin sent little shocks down his body and made his cock swell.

"That's it, Ichigo," Kensei purred and rocked his hips gently in time with his thrusts while Ichigo took in deep, shuddering breaths. "That's it, baby; open up for me and accept me like a good mate," he crooned and Ichigo whined in response while pushing back against him.

"Kensei…" Ichigo cried and pushed back against him. "I wanna come!"

"Then do it," Kensei growled and began to move a little faster, making their skin slap together loudly. Kensei grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned it to the side to capture his lips. The pleasure he felt flared out from him without his permission and he came all over Kensei's hand. Kensei continued to fuck him hard and fast until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Then he finally climaxed, filling Ichigo's hole with his seed.

For a moment they panted together, and then Kensei pulled out abruptly, making Ichigo hiss in discomfort. Then Kensei flipped him over onto his back and held one of his legs up before thrusting four fingers inside of him. Ichigo wailed in pain and tried to kick Kensei away, but Kensei ignored that and concentrate on wiggling his fingers around in Ichigo's entrance with a serious expression on his. Ichigo felt the blood begin to flow freely because of the sharp nails and curled into a ball as he sobbed.

Kensei abruptly pulled his fingers out and pulled out some sort of tube the he pressed against Ichigo's entrance and actually collected the blood, making Ichigo flinch. Kensei capped it and put it away with a sigh, then crouched over Ichigo to try and kiss him. Ichigo recoiled violently in fear and tried to scramble away, but Kensei pounced again.

"You're my mate now, don't you dare run away from me!" Kensei yelled and Ichigo sobbed, curling in on himself and hiding behind his long hair. "Fuck, look, I'm sorry Ichi-berry, but you needed to learn your place." He kissed Ichigo's back and pulled away to stand. "I'll be back for you, so don't move anywhere." He pulled up his pants and threw what was left of Ichigo's clothes over him. He disappeared in thin air, but Ichigo could care less where he went. He was in pain both mentally and physically and he just wanted to go home.

"Ichigo!?" He heard his dad's voice call out and he raised his head hopefully.

"Dad?" He called back and cringed at how hoarse and raw his voice sounded.

"Shit, Ichigo," suddenly he was being scooped in his dad's arms and held close. "I'm sorry I didn't get here faster, I came as soon as I felt your energy fluctuate." He stroked Ichigo's hair and rocked him back and forth as Ichigo started to sob hysterically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo cried and fisted his dad's shirt. "Th-that I'm a s-sub and dominants can j-just rape me!?" Ichigo buried his face into his dad's chest and Isshin stiffened.

"Who told you that?" Isshin asked in surprise and looked over Ichigo more thoroughly. He thought Ichigo had been in a fight, but then he realized that he was bleeding from his entrance and the bite mark was a claiming mark. "Listen, Ichigo, whoever told you that was lying," Isshin said and looked Ichigo straight in his eyes while stroking his hair back away from his face. "It's true you are a submissive, but submissives are treated like very precious objects to demons. There aren't very many of them and they're treated like kings by demons."

Ichigo looked up at his dad in confusion, not understanding why Kensei would lie like that…

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it was my fault for letting you get out of the house when I knew the mating season was near, but I thought because we're in the human world there wouldn't be any demons here." Isshin growled underneath his breath and stood with Ichigo still in his arms. Isshin didn't understand how a dominant could have just raped Ichigo like that and demeaned and put him down. Ichigo deserved to be worshiped and this dominant treated him like trash and forcefully claimed him, only to abandon him.

He carried Ichigo all the way back to the clinic. Ichigo had thankfully fallen asleep about halfway through and Isshin hugged his son close to him. His baby had been hurt for reasons he didn't understand and Isshin didn't have the heart to tell him he was bonded to that monster for life.

Isshin cleaned Ichigo up the best he could and tucked him into bed, hoping that his demon pours would at least heal most of it. He slipped out of the room and didn't notice the energy outside of the window which was well hidden by the dominant.

Kensei was very angry to find that when he had gotten back from proving to his father he had found a mate, which his mate was no longer there. His mother was extremely disappointed with him because he abused his mate so badly that he brought back blood instead of his semen to prove their bond. He couldn't help it, though. He scented Ichigo immediately and he smelled so good… he knew that Ichigo wouldn't have willingly mated with him immediately so he had taken him by force.

It wasn't a very nice thing to do and Kensei was started to feel really guilty for it, but he loved the way Ichigo looked and sounded when he cried out in pain. It was intoxicating and before he knew it he was telling him lies and whispering things that made Ichigo look so hurt, and his eyes welled up in tears…

But that didn't give his mate the right to _leave _him. Luckily whoever had taken him (Ichigo wasn't in any state to move on his own, Kensei was certain of that) had left a trail for Kensei to follow. It was clumsy, but Kensei was pretty certain that Ichigo's parent had retrieved him and was probably more worried about healing him then leaving a trail.

Maybe he should have gone a little easier on Ichigo.

But that was water under the bridge. He found his mate again and he was going to bring him back. He slipped into Ichigo's room and collected Ichigo in his arms. He started weaving his magic to transport both of them to the demon realm and saw his mate's father running to try and stop him before he teleported into his world.

Ichigo woke up immediately and started to flail in Kensei's arms. Kensei grunted in irritation and was about to drop him when his mother swooped in. She was a plump, motherly looking woman with gray hair and large dimples that made her look even friendlier. She reached to touch Ichigo, probably just to stroke his hair and try to sooth him, but Ichigo recoiled in fear and yanked out of Kensei's arms to put distance in between them. He pressed himself into the corner of the room and curled up into a ball with his eyes frantically looking back and forth from his mother to Kensei and back.

Kensei's mother turned to face him and he knew he was in trouble now. "What did you _do_ to him?" She asked in shock and Ichigo flinched at the loud noise.

"I may have gotten a little rough with him," Kensei muttered and scratched the back of his head.

"I can smell the blood on him still and the forced claim mark looks like it was getting infected."

Kensei felt even guiltier than before as he took a step toward Ichigo who pressed himself even further into the wall. This made Kensei even angrier for his mate acting like this. So he ignored his mate's fear and stomped over to him to pick him up, throwing Ichigo over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down!!" Ichigo cried out in fear.

"Kensei, wait, you will never bond with him properly if you keep abusing him!"

"He's my mate! I'll do what I want!" Kensei snarled and slammed the door shut on his bedroom and carried Ichigo into the bathroom where he started a bath earlier for his mate. It was kept heated by the tub which itself was heated, although the bubbles he put in there were gone.

He dropped Ichigo in it with a splash and Ichigo yelped. Kensei knelt beside him outside of the tub and began to scrub him all over roughly with a sponge. Ichigo flinched as he opened the wounds, but Kensei was more concerned about getting the smell of the humans off of him. Then he dropped the sponge and moved his hand in between Ichigo's legs to feel for his entrance.

Ichigo yelped and pushed Kensei away, but that only earned him a sharp thrust with his fingers that made his body quiver and shake in response. Kensei's eyes flashed at the sight of Ichigo biting his lower lip and his eyes filling with tears. He yanked Ichigo out of the tub and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around him before carrying him to his- their bedroom.

He tossed Ichigo onto the bed and Ichigo immediately tried to leap off of it, but Kensei shoved him back down. He had set up some stuff ahead of time in case Ichigo resisted again, which he had. He whipped out the handcuffs and snapped them on Ichigo's wrested before locking them on the bars of the headboard above his head.

Ichigo shrank underneath Kensei's gaze and clamped his legs together. Kensei glared at him and stood up to undress quickly, examining Ichigo who was watching him as well, although with an entirely different expression. Kensei was already dripping wet as he knelt on the bed and pried Ichigo's legs apart.

"NO! No you asshole, stop it!!!" Ichigo screamed and Kensei ignored it in favor of thrusting his clawed fingers into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo's mouth opened and he threw his head back in a silent scream as the pain was reawakened. Blood trickled out of him and Kensei hummed in pleasure as he bent over to lap it up. Ichigo flinched and squirmed, making Kensei a little frustrated with his lack of cooperation.

"Mate with me!" Kensei demanded and pumped Ichigo's erection while searching his eyes for the lust that was there earlier. "You're my mate; you will do as I say!"

"I'm not your mate, you rapist bastard!" Ichigo screamed and kicked out at Kensei who looked murderous. He pried Ichigo's legs apart and moved in between them. Ichigo stared up at him in fear, which made Kensei even angrier. He penetrated his mate roughly in a single thrust and Ichigo threw back his head to scream.

Kensei growled and swallowed those screams with a kiss until tears began to roll down Ichigo's face. Kensei pulled away when he began to sob and stared down at him, reveling in the flushed cheeks on his hazy eyes. He thrust again and Ichigo cried out, twisting his head from side to side and dragging his hips up to try and escape it.

"You're my mate to fuck and use as I please, so stop trying to resist me!" Kensei snarled.

"M-my dad told me that demons were supposed to be nice to subs," Ichigo said through his tears and glared accusingly at his supposed mate.

"You're a spoiled little bitch, aren't you? You don't think I treat you right?" Kensei asked and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's legs to force them up into his chest. Ichigo yelped at the sudden change and screwed his eyes up in pain; Kensei bent down and kissed him lightly, nipping at his lips and dipping his tongue in just to taste him.

Ichigo turned his head away and Kensei sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck, making him yawl in pain.

They continued in this fashion for a long while until both of them had come and were exhausted. Kensei didn't notice it until he started to drift to sleep that Ichigo's arm looked kind of funny, but he didn't pay much attention to it.

When he woke up, he was being shaken furiously by his dad. He blinked in surprise. His dad usually wasn't the one to wake him up, but his mom was. He didn't look very happy, either.

"What?" Kensei grunted and sat up.

"You need to take your mate to a doctor. His arm is snapped out of place and he's loosing a lot of blood."

Kensei glanced over at his unconscious mate who was still handcuffed and looking very pale; He pushed the guilt away immediately.

"He won't mate with me willingly, I don't get it," Kensei said crankily as he undid the handcuffs and moved the arm that was dislocated, making Ichigo shriek loudly and Kensei jump in surprise. Ichigo was off the bed in a second and in the corner, holding his injured arm close to his body and flicking his eyes over the room and looking fearfully at Kensei.

"I can't imagine why," his dad said sarcastically and Kensei shot him a dirty look. He stood up and stomped over to the corner where Ichigo cowered.

"No! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Ichigo pleased. "I promise to be good, so please don't hurt me. Please don't put it in me anymore, it hurts too bad…" Tears ran down his face and he cringed when Kensei reached out to touch him.

"Je-sus, Kensei," his dad said and ran a hand through his hair. "You really fucked your mate over. You know how fragile submissives are, and how valuable. Why the fuck did you do that to your own mate?"

Kensei didn't answer but instead scooped the crying Ichigo into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. The nurse there gave him a strained look as she took care of his mate and a female doctor had to be brought in to heal Ichigo because Kensei wouldn't let any males near him.

Then they figured out why Kensei had been acting so strangely around Ichigo. Kensei would have missed it completely because he was so absorbed in making sure nobody was making a move on Ichigo, but his dad caught it.

Ichigo was a submissive, which was for certain. But Ichigo was also an alpha. It was rare, but not unheard of. Just like there was typically and alpha male and an alpha female in a pack of wolves, there could also be an alpha submissive. The pheromones that Ichigo was giving off made Kensei feel the need to dominate Ichigo while at the same time he felt the need to make Ichigo his, which was why he reacted the way he did.

It didn't excuse what Kensei did, but it did explain it a little bit. When Kensei took Ichigo back to his rooms after he was healed, he managed to fight the urge a little more. Ichigo hadn't willingly submitted to him yet so he felt the need to show him his place. He needed it so bad it hurt, but Ichigo looked as peaceful as he slept on his bed that Kensei hated the idea of disturbing that.

When Ichigo woke up, he was surprised to find that Kensei was spooning him from behind and had his arms wrapped around Ichigo possessively. Ichigo shifted and winced as he waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. The he remembered being taken to the healers the day before, so they must have helped heal… down there, as well.

Warmth spread through him and it seemed to originate from the man behind him. He felt this urge to bare his throat to him, but he knew that if he did Kensei would probably take advantage of it and hurt him again.

Kensei woke up to Ichigo stirring in his arms and purred in the back of his throat as he nuzzled the nape of his mate's neck.

"Ichigo," Kensei murmured as he began to lap at Ichigo's neck and grind his morning erection into Ichigo's ass, making Ichigo inhale sharply. "If I promise to be gentle, will you mate with me and submit to me willingly?"

Ichigo hesitated as he thought of the way Kensei forcefully took him and hurt him so bad. If he said no he probably would have to go through that again, therefore Ichigo nodded nervously. Kensei's purring deepened at Ichigo's consent and he rolled Ichigo over onto his back to kiss him. Ichigo mewled in the kiss and stiffened slightly as he resisted his urge to turn his head away before hesitantly opening his mouth to it to Kensei's encouraging nips.

Kensei had stripped both of them completely naked before he tucked Ichigo in last night so their erections slid against each other pleasurably as Kensei pressed Ichigo's legs apart. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and trembled when Kensei's hard cock pressed against his entrance.

"W-wait, Kensei, not dry," Ichigo said in protest and Kensei groaned in frustration before rolling off of Ichigo to grab it.

He poured some onto his fingers and hastily pushed two into Ichigo's entrance to stretch him. Ichigo hissed and lifted his hips up, wincing slightly before he got used to it. Kensei was enthralled with Ichigo's appearance… the way he lifted his hips to try and get Kensei to hit his prostate again, the flush that covered his face and chest, and his hard cock which was already leaking precome. Kensei loved it all.

He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock with the lube to ease his entry as much as he could. He nearly bent Ichigo in half as he pushed his legs up to his chest and kissed Ichigo fervently. Ichigo gasped and wrapped his arms around Kensei tightly as Kensei pushed the head of his cock against Ichigo's entrance.

He pushed in sharply, perhaps a little too forcefully because Ichigo cried out in pain. Kensei instantly stilled. Unlike before, he didn't feel the desire to force Ichigo and make him hurt… probably because Ichigo was willingly letting Kensei mate with him this time.

Ichigo writhed underneath him as Kensei carefully penetrated him and panted when it pushed in to the hilt. They began their dance and Kensei marveled at the difference it made to have Ichigo underneath him and not fighting. Heat spread through him like he had never felt before and he fell into an abyss of bliss. He distantly heard Ichigo cry out as he came and then buried his teeth into the mating mark he left before to properly claim his mate.

He actually blacked out for a moment and when he regained consciousness he was slumped over Ichigo's chest and still buried deep inside of him.

"Ichigo, I love you," Kensei murmured into Ichigo's ear and Ichigo's breath hitched. Kensei pulled away to stare down at Ichigo who was blushing furiously. "I promise to cherish you forever, my mate."

Ichigo's words got caught in his throat, but Kensei seemed to understand as he leaned down and brushed their lips together.

There as no doubt in either of their minds' that Ichigo was claimed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(S)**

**I really enjoyed writing this one, and it's been awhile since I've written a KenseixIchigo =D I am trying to get through the requests so if I do have any ones I am doing specially then I will be adding them in Crush on separate days other than Monday.**

**UGH! I almost didn't get this out to you guys because I fell down a flight of stairs DX I didn't break anything, I'm just really bruised up. It's like I'm impervious to broken bones. Seriously, I've turned my leg completely sideways in on itself (not the right way) in a motorcycle crash, been kicked in the head by a horse, been thrown off so many times I've lost count, and fallen off the roof of my house all without breaking anything...  
**


	75. AiIchi NnoiIchi Cops and Robbers Part 3

Anon Review Replies- HolyCrap!: It's nice to see you again =D I hope you didn't climb the tree too much if that's what always happened...

Kodu: I do plan on making a sequel to Premera :)

Beloved Shadow of Light: I think if I had a Kensei doll I would probably just get an Ichigo doll and make Kensei do naughty things to Ichi-doll... then a Kenpachi doll could join in :3

Sashi: What a coincidence, I was really craving a cookie!

Mikoura: The only thing I have ever needed stitches for was when I was bit in the eye by a dog... The eye is totally okay and there isn't even a scar!

Hollow Way: Hm, well I pretty much specifically write Ichigo fan fiction, and I don't really like the ChadUryuu pairing...

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo and one-sided Aizen x Ichigo This ficlet is actually getting pretty long… Well that's understandable considering this was originally intended to be a plot for a book =D For those of you who don't want to read the rape, skip over where it says RAPE TIME and begin again when it says END RAPE. It's almost the whole chapter, but the stuff before the rape is things you should know.**

**Also, I started an Ichigo gender-bender collection for those who want to read it. It's also going to have (male) cross-dressing and Ichigo as a hermaphrodite. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you very much!**

Cops and Robbers: Part 3

At this moment, Ichigo wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. Nnoitra had driven him over to Aizen's house, actually it was more like a mansion, and then refused to let him get out of the car. Seriously. He held onto Ichigo's hand so tightly his knuckles went white and Ichigo had to pry him off before quickly grabbing his bag. He didn't look back and he didn't say goodbye. That would have been too much for Ichigo who was already feeling too emotional.

Before Ichigo even had the chance to ring the doorbell, the door opened and a blink butler greeted him. Ichigo blinked at the handsome man who bowed to him and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Hi, I'm Strawberry…" Ichigo said, cursing his ridiculous alias and feeling like an idiot saying it in this nice house. He reminded himself that he didn't care, though. He wasn't trying to impress anyone; he was just projecting his nervousness to something else so he wouldn't think about what Aizen wanted from him.

"Yes, Strawberry-sama," the butler said with a straight face, which was more then what Ichigo would have done. "Aizen-sama is waiting for you in the next room. Would you please let me take your bag for you?"

"Oh, er, sure, thanks," Ichigo said, stumbling over his words. "I didn't catch your name."

The butler paused and then gave Ichigo a soft smile. "It's Tousen, Strawberry-sama."

"Well thank you, Tousen-san," Ichigo said as Tousen led him to his doom.

He held open the door and gestured for Ichigo to enter which Ichigo reluctantly did so. Tousen closed the door behind him so he and Aizen were left alone in what looked like a lounge or library area. Aizen was sitting in a large arm chair, reading a book with a shot glass beside him.

He smirked when he saw Ichigo and Ichigo noticed that Aizen wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was slicked back.

"Aizen-sama," Ichigo greeted him and reluctantly stepped closer.

"Strawberry," Aizen said pleasantly and stood to meet him. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else, but Aizen immediately cupped the back of his head and leaned down to kiss him. Ichigo resisted the urge to pull away and closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretended it was Nnoitra then it would be easier. Unfortunately, though, Aizen was a way different kisser than Nnoitra. His tongue was smaller and he was even rougher and more aggressive than Nnoitra.

"Let's take this upstairs," Aizen said when they parted and squeezed his ass, making Ichigo jump. They were going to have sex already?

"W-wait, this is moving kind of quickly," Ichigo said with a blush and Aizen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, I'll show you pleasures that you've never even dreamt of before," Aizen said arrogantly and then hoisted Ichigo up in his arms. It reminded Ichigo of Nnoitra, but he promptly shoved that thought from his mind.

Aizen carried him all the way up the stairs and shouldered his door open. Ichigo was actually pretty impressed was the elegant room and the large canopy bed which he was promptly dropped on.

"There's plenty of time to get to know each other later," Aizen said and worked his finger underneath his tie to loosen it. "You will address me as Aizen-sama, Sousuke-sama, sir, or just master." He smirked at the last one and Ichigo could tell he liked that one the best. "I am burning all of your old clothes; I have already purchased new ones for you."

Ichigo gaped at Aizen and wanted to protest, but didn't dare. He was unbuttoning his shirt now and Ichigo could see how muscular he was. Ichigo swallowed as he remembered the long, thick cock he was forced to suck on before.

"You may see Nnoitra anytime you please, but you are NOT, under any circumstances, allowed to touch him. You're mine now, and I do not share. Any questions, my Berry?" Aizen asked and Ichigo shook his head. Aizen was now completely undressed and already hard and leaking. "Good. Lie flat and put your hands above your head," Aizen commanded and Ichigo did so hesitantly.

'Think of all the people's lives you'll be saving by putting this thug away,' Ichigo told himself.

Aizen brought out a pair of handcuffs. Ichigo gulped as Aizen knelt on the edge of the bed to handcuff him to the bars in the headboard which looked strangely out of place. When he leaned over he purposefully made sure his cock bumped against Ichigo's face.

"You look beautiful like this," Aizen murmured and stared down at him with burning brown eyes. "But I know something that would make you look even better." He stepped over to his dresser and pulled something out. When he walked back over to Ichigo and flicked it open, Ichigo realized it was a knife. Ichigo's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.

"Now that you're all tied up and have nowhere to go, I think I should inform you of something," Aizen said as he dragged the blade down Ichigo's chest, cutting the shirt and just barely scratching Ichigo's skin. "Strawberry, or should I say, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Fear and adrenaline gripped Ichigo. Aizen knew who he was and if he knew who he was then he probably knew who Nnoitra was as well.

"I've known about Nnoitra Jiruga since the very beginning. My contacts within the FBI and CIA are probably even better than yours," Aizen said as he dipped the knife down lower to his jeans.

"Then why haven't you killed us yet?" Ichigo forced himself to ask and Aizen chuckled.

"I wasn't lying about my intentions toward you," Aizen said and raised the tip of the knife under Ichigo's chin to tilt his head up. It bit into Ichigo's skin slightly, but Ichigo tried not to wince. "You'll stay with me as my pet and in return for your cooperation; I won't kill your lover." Aizen's lips curled upward in a smirk and Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Nnoitra wasn't exactly his lover, but Ichigo definitely had feelings for the bastard.

"Do we have a deal, Ichigo?" Aizen asked in a low voice that was sensual and seductive. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and mentally begged Nnoitra to forgive him for consenting to Aizen for fucking him.

"Yes," Ichigo whispered and flinched when Aizen buried the knife into the wall above his head with a sharp jab of his hand. "But Nnoitra is not to be harmed in anyway and you have to let me see him so I can make sure."

"Very well," Aizen agreed and stroked Ichigo's sides while staring down at him. "I'll warn you now, pet, that sometimes I will want you willing and receptive while other times…" He jerked Ichigo's pants open and moved so he could yank them off, his nails scratching Ichigo's skin painfully. "I will want to show my dominance over you."

RAPE TIME

He grabbed Ichigo underneath his knees and shoved them to his chest, making Ichigo's body scream in protest. Ichigo was so fucking scared, but there was nothing he could do except bite his lip and try not to scream as Aizen unceremoniously shoved into him. White hot pain shot through him and a sharp keen escaped his mouth as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Oh god, no!" Ichigo sobbed out and tried to close his legs, but Aizen kept them against his chest while thrusting in and out of Ichigo without waiting for him to adjust. It must have been slightly uncomfortable for Aizen as well since he had taken Ichigo dry, but at this point the blood helped ease the way.

Ichigo thrashed and yanked at the bonds that held him, but it was impossible to get free. All he could do was grit his teeth and wait for it to be over. However, it seemed as though Aizen wasn't going to be done anytime soon. He pistoned in and out of Ichigo until it was too much and Ichigo just wanted to pass out or die just to make it stop it hurt so bad and-

Aizen came inside of him with a grunt and Ichigo shuddered in disgust and pain. He grimaced when Aizen pulled out and his eyes drifted shut in exhaustion when he was back handed across his face. Ichigo inhaled sharply and stared up at Aizen with watering eyes that seemed only to amuse his captor.

"Don't think that we're done yet," Aizen said and reached over to grab the knife and dragged it delicately down Ichigo's chest to his hip bone, leaving a small trail of blood from the light scratch. "You will learn to get pleasure from this pain." He took a hold of Ichigo's limp cock and pumped him slowly, making Ichigo's traitorous body react despite the pain in his ass.

"You feel it already, don't you?" Aizen asked as he leaned over and brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear. "Give in to me and I will give you everything you could ever want."

"No," Ichigo said and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out when the sharp blade cut into his chest while Aizen continued to stroke him.

"You don't have a choice." The blade cut and cut until Ichigo was dizzy with blood loss, but his cock still throbbed and ached, begging for release that Ichigo couldn't give and Aizen denied him.

"Oh god, please," Ichigo begged and tried to lift his hips to gain more friction, but he got the knife instead. He could feel Aizen's hardness returning and it pressed against his legs insistently.

Aizen set the knife on the bed within reach and ran his fingers over Ichigo's bloody chest covered in superficial wounds. Ichigo twisted and writhed as much as the bonds allowed, but it was as futile as ever. Aizen coated his already slightly tinted cock with Ichigo's blood and settled in between his legs.

"NO! No you fucking bastard, leave me alone!!!" Ichigo was sobbing and yelling in anger before Aizen covered Ichigo's mouth with his own and thrust inside once more. In comparison to the first time Aizen took him and the burning, painful scratches he was given, the penetration didn't hurt as bad as before.

Aizen picked up the knife again and Ichigo tensed in anticipation, but he only used it to cut the bonds on Ichigo's ankles. The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter and Aizen bent Ichigo's legs painfully up toward his chest. Ichigo gritted his teeth and threw back his head in pain and contorted pleasure as he was thrust into over and over.

It hurt so badly, but it was also good. Aizen was finally touching him in just the right way and he let out a raw scream as he finally came. His come burned at the cuts on his torso and he groaned as Aizen came inside of him for the second time. He only looked slightly tired as he smirked down at Ichigo and slipped out of him to lap at the blood and spunk covering him.

"We still have a long way to go," Aizen said huskily and Ichigo let out a whine of complaint. He wanted Nnoitra. He wanted Nnoitra so bad it made him want to cry. But he would endure this for him so he wouldn't be killed in surely horrendous manner.

He would do this for Nnoitra because he felt something for him that he never felt before. Something that Aizen could never take away from him or force him to feel.

… END RAPE

Nnoitra was totally smashed. He hadn't stopped drinking once since he had dropped Ichigo off at Aizen's and Nnoitra hoped he would be passed out by now, but he had no such luck.

"Why did th' bast'rd have ta wan' Ichi," Nnoitra slurred to himself and gulped the brandy straight out of the bottle. "Why did ya have ta be so f'ck'n hot m' berry…"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he remembered the way he took Ichigo just a few hours before. His body was hot and he felt desire for Ichigo swell inside of him before rage replaced it. The fucking bastard had his Ichigo of Ichigo's own violation in order to keep their cover.

Fucking job. Fucking assignment!!! Without it Nnoitra would never have met Ichigo, but now Ichigo was forced to let Aizen… to let him…

Fuck this shit. Whatever dirt they got on Aizen wasn't worth Ichigo getting put through this. He stood up to grab his keys and drive back to Aizen's manor to get Ichigo back, but he stumbled over a rug and tripped. He hit his head with a smack on the corner of the coffee table which normally wouldn't have knocked him out, but combined with the alcohol he was unconscious immediately.

… START RAPE AGAIN

Ichigo was past the point of screaming and sobbing. He was in shock and felt numb all over from the abuse he had to endure. His eyes ached from all the tears he cried and his cheeks burned with the salty residue they left. Aizen had untied him since he wasn't in any state to fight back and he was in a state of near-collapse.

Ichigo cringed as their skin slapped together loudly and dug his fingers into the sheets. He had started out on his hands and knees, but his arms shook and he could no longer support himself, making him fall forward. He buried his face into the pillow and clung to it tightly. Aizen held his hips up and delighted in yanking Ichigo sharply back to meet his thrusts, making his knees burn with the friction against the bedding.

"Who do you belong to?" Aizen asked as he ran his hand over Ichigo's back, smearing the blood over the design he created. These were deeper than the ones on his torso and Ichigo knew they would scar, which was probably what Aizen wanted.

"I don't belong to anybody," Ichigo answered in his hoarse, ragged voice. "I'm a person not a thing…"

"That's where you are wrong, Ichigo," Aizen said in a patronizing tone and slammed inside of Ichigo at just the right angle to hit his prostate. "You are mind and there is nothing you can do about it. Soon you will see it my way or your dearly beloved will end up at the bottom of the ocean as food for fish."

Ichigo stiffened and Aizen laughed a terrible laugh that sent shivers down his aching spine. Would he even survive this to see Nnoitra again? Ichigo wanted to tell him that he… that he did like Nnoitra, maybe even a little more than like.

**LINE**

**Urgh, I feel so shitty for doing that to Ichigo… I've done it lots of times before, of course, but I really felt bad for him this time. Maybe because Nnoitra and Ichigo have a twisted connection in this story and I really didn't want to pair Ichigo with anyone else, but I felt it was necessary.**

**There will be another part to this, maybe even two, so you guys will just have to wait and see what I have planned out! I will still be writing a request in between these parts so I can try and catch up with all the requests. Also, just a reminder that I am NOT TAKING REQUESTS AT THIS TIME!!! I'm not angry at those who didn't realize this, I just want you to know so I don't feel bad for saying no, I have too many already =)**


	76. AiIchi Confession in the Twilight Sequel

Anon Review Replies- LunaRey: Yep! There's a lot of them, and many more to come.

Sahiyo: I'm sorry, your email isn't showing up at all. Try adding spaces so FF doesn't view it as a website.

Dot: For some reason I think Nnoi might get a little upset about his little trip...

Mikoura: But Aizen is becoming the good guy in Sin, though!

HolyCrap!: Whoops! Sorry for the typo!

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo**

**Considering the most recent Bleach manga chapters, I think it is appropriate to do an AiIchi… fan girl and boy dreams are coming true!**

**Summary: This is a follow-up to Confession in the Twilight requested by **_**Ladyaffirmed. **_**Confession in the Twilight is way back from chapter 11 of this collection (the tenth one shot). For those who don't remember, it was about Aizen drugging Ichigo and having CONSENSUAL sex with him. It was written in first person POV, something I haven't done for awhile, so I will try my hand at it again.**

**Contains: Consensual (may be considered dubious since Ichigo is drugged, but he likes it), mentions of mpreg. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Nightly Declarations

Ichigo's POV

I don't know how long I've been in Hueco Mundo. The days bled together with the lack of night to mark their passing. It was more than a month, but less than half a year, I believe. Time is relative and for me the days go by either very quickly or very slowly depending mostly on _him._

Aizen Sousuke was someone I didn't ever expect to take a romantic- no, more like sexual, interest in me. I didn't expect him to want me, to want to bend me in half and fuck me. It was always fucking and never making love. He believes I am below him in stature and my defiance against that only encourages him to force me below him even farther.

It wasn't the sex or the captivity that I hated the most, but the mockery of a relationship that Aizen put on. He was gentle with me for the most part, he definitely had his rough moments, and he always said those three little words to me after he was through.

'I love you.'

It wasn't a statement that should ever be taken lightly, but Aizen uses it to manipulate me, to try and convince me that I should love and adore him. However I know better. Perhaps he was bipolar, or maybe he just wasn't as good of an actor as he though, but I could see the look in his eyes when he fucked me that I was nothing but a means to an end.

I was given very lavish quarters which adjoined to Aizen's so he could keep watch on me even when we weren't spending the night together, Or day, I don't even know. The time in which we slept, anyway. I expressed my distaste of the endless whiteness of Las Noches and he adorned my room with rich, colorful fabrics that looked like they belonged in the harem of a palace in India.

Even the clothes he gave me were over the top and more eye-catching that the uniform white. Whenever I was with him he preferred me to go shirtless, as long as no one else was in the room, but when I was fully dressed I wore a dark purple hakama made of fine silk. My top was lavender and it covered ever inch of my torso and arms seamlessly, although it was very snug. Only my collar used to suppress my reiatsu was white and I hated it just like I hated the rest of this damned place.

At the moment I was sprawled out on the couch so graciously provided to me by my captor and reading Romeo and Juliet, another gift from Aizen. I sipped my tea which I knew was drugged, but that didn't stop me. Only once did I refuse to take the drugs given to me and my body went into shock of withdrawal so severe I likened it to the experience when I was almost hollowfied.

Aizen would be coming in soon. I was already feeling the nudge of lust in my body and Aizen liked to take advantage of it at every opportunity that presented itself. Sure enough, the drug started to take its full affect just as Aizen walked through the door without knocking. My book fell to the floor and the tea cup shattered as I began to tremble and burn with need.

"Ichigo," Aizen purred and I had to close my eyes to get myself under control as he walked to me.

"I thought you would be ready for me by now." He grabbed me by my arm and led me to the bed, forced to almost fully support me because my knees were so weak. My thoughts swam through my mind sluggishly and I could only groan as he undressed me and then himself.

"Sousuke," I mumbled his first name despite always thinking of him as 'Aizen.' He liked it when I called him that and I wanted to please him during these encounters so he would actually let me cum.

"You're as beautiful as ever," he said and ran his hands lightly down my sides, smirking when I shuddered in pleasure.

"So flushed and wanton…" He spread my legs apart and rubbed his fingers against my entrance. I didn't know when he had gotten the lube, but they were wet when they pushed inside of me and prepared me for what was to come.

It felt like I was extra sensitive today to his touch. Every nerve on my body was on fire with passion and his touch sent bolts of lightening to my groin. I wanted him so badly that it hurt.

"That's it my precious one," Aizen whispered in my ear as he opened me up. I hated it when he called me that. I wasn't precious to him, I knew it. I was only a tool to be used and disposed of when he got what he wanted from me.

He was already guiding the head of his cock to my entrance and I dug my nails into his shoulders at the slow glide of his member inside of me. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to remember to relax as I was stretched open with his familiar length. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my throat tenderly as he waited for me to adjust.

It would have been better if he had raped and tortured me. I couldn't handle this… thing that we had which made me so vulnerable to him. I was betraying my friends and my family and everything I stood for when I allowed him to move in between my legs and take me. He took everything. He sucked it out of me like his mouth drew an orgasm from my hard dick. I was always left feeling drained and strangely sated after he took it, and I hated myself for loving it just as much as I hated it.

He moved and moved. He went faster and faster as he pistoned inside of my and made our skin slap together loudly. I hissed at the slight pain, but it went ignored by the both of us. He wrapped his hand around my erection and pumped me. He pumped me and dug his nail into my slit until I was whimpering and sobbing with the need to release.

"Cum for me," he commanded and I did what he said. It was an order, not a request, and one that I was very happy to follow.

I spilled my semen into his hand and onto my stomach while he just kept thrusting and thrusting. I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to split in half and I could only cry out. He finally gave one last powerful thrust that made my back arch and filled me up with his warm, wet climax.

"I love you," he lied and kissed my lips lightly. I knew it was a lie. It had to be. Somebody like Sousuke- Aizen- could never love someone like me.

His brown eyes stared down into mine and I looked past the faux warmth to see into his true intentions. Lust and possession. Need and want. I saw myself reflected in his eyes and I was disgusted.

"It won't be long now," he said as he rubbed my stomach.

"I wanted to make sure there would be shorter span of time for something to go wrong so I made Szayel modify it." I was confused at first about what he was talking about and then I remembered his words to me our first night about fertility and baring him children.

"As my queen you shall bare me a prince as an heir." He bent his head down and planted a kiss on my stomach. I wanted to scream in protest but my body was slow and my mouth even slower as I gasped. His eyes flicked up to mine and he stroked my hair in a way that was disturbingly soothing.

"The drug you drank tonight was modified. You are carrying my child now." He drew circles around my belly button and I whimpered.

"Your body has already changed to adapt to it. I assume that there wasn't any pain since you didn't even realize it…" He trailed off and cocked his head to the side while glancing at the door.

Gin stepped inside without knocking, like Aizen did before, and shamelessly eyed Ichigo's nude, sated body with relish.

"Sorry to interrupt your play time," he said as his eyes turned into upside down crescent moons. "But Barragan is trying to take over again."

Aizen sighed and slipped out of me, making me huff and turn on my side with my back to the door. Aizen drew the blanket over me- it was also very colorful with bright red and gold as the main color scheme and was made of fabric so soft it felt like the softest puppy's fur.

"I'll be by later to check on you," Aizen said and kissed my forehead softly before stroking my hair once more. "We'll talk more about our child then."

I swallowed thickly and tried to speak but my mouth worked uselessly and my tongue felt dry and swollen. He slipped off the bed to get dressed and I curled into the heat that he left, closing my eyes tightly shut so I could imagine I was back at home in my own bed.

The two shinigami traitors left and I was alone once more. It just hit me then that I was pregnant and I was going to be a father- or rather, a mother. I clutched at my hair and screamed. I screamed until my voice went hoarse and Grimmjow came bursting through the door to see what was the matter. Since my arrival here he had been one of the few people that I considered a friend despite our violent rivalry.

I couldn't see the look on his face as he crossed the room to me because my eyes were still shut, but I could feel the fluctuation in his reiatsu. It slid over my skin which was still sensitive from the drug and I inhaled sharply. He settled his hand on my shoulder and began to say my name just as Aizen came back.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said coolly and flash stepped over to the bed in order to roll me away from Grimmjow. "I appreciate your concern for my future child's mother, but he is not yours to comfort."

I heard Grimmjow inhaled sharply when Aizen said 'future child's mother' and his hand dropped away slowly from my shoulder. I missed its warmth instantly and I curled into Aizen in an attempt to get it from him instead. It just made me feel colder. Grimmjow left reluctantly and Aizen held me close without saying a word for a few moments.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out in your condition," he admonished me.

"Your pregnancy will only last three months so soon you will be feeling the effects of it." He cupped the back of my head and let my hair slide through his fingers. "I love you, Ichigo. This is meant to be a happy thing."

"I hate you." I said bluntly and uncaringly, making him stiffen. I didn't know what he expected, but it was clearly not that. "I don't want this, I don't want you."

"Well that's too bad, then," he said and the normal friendliness and warmth in his voice had turned stiff. "I had hoped that you would accept your new… fate, but apparently it was too much to ask of my lover."

"I'm not your lover," I mumbled and realized that my eyes were drifting shut with sleepiness.

"I'll never… love… you…" I fell asleep and Aizen held me for the rest of the night, or so I thought. My dreams were filled with images of a brown haired, brown eyes boy with my cheeks and chin and Aizen's nose and mouth. He was staring up at me with an adoring smile and I couldn't help but smile back despite the man beside me that had caused me so much heartache and pain.

Perhaps I didn't plan or initially want this child, but I would make certain that he was never unwanted or unloved. I would never let Aizen take him away from me and I would do anything to ensure it.

I wonder if he would be human… It was probably going to be a he since we were both males, but maybe not, I was never any good as genetics. It didn't matter either way. Aizen would get his heir and I would get a family. Someone I could love and cherish in a way I felt deprived of when my mother died.

My- our- son would never be alone.

**LINE**

**So… what did you guys think? It's been awhile since I wrote the first part of this and I didn't intend to write a sequel at the time, but I hope I kept the tone the same. Any comments on my first person POV? Do you guys prefer that or third person?**

**I have approximately fifty more requests to get through and I do plan on writing them all!!!**

BTW, my books on kindle now, so review or PM me if you want to know where to find it.


	77. KenIchi Fries with that Shake

Anon Review Replies- IchimaruGin'sKamishiniyari: I always have warnings for rape, so I don't really get your point... I also don't get what you mean about not relating to Bleach. If you're going to say something like that, at least have some actual CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please.

123 bleach: Are you the same person as the one above? I'm guessing so. I've never hidden the fact that these stories are mostly about the sex and not the romance aspect of it, although quite a few of them have love involved as well.

cuteuke: You are my favorite cute uke =3 Although my love interest is a bit of a cute uke himself... I SO love torturing him. May I torture you as well or will your bf kill me?

Nanashi: I hear ya. I like in Alaska and it snowed just last week. It's supposed to be almost summer!!!

HolyCrap!: The only reason I am always signed on is because my browser keeps all my info and makes it really easy for me XD

NewSoul: Aww, thanks! I love making ppl happy =)

HimitsuYuki: Partially because of laziness and partially because they make it so hard for me to do so... I don'/t really use adultfanfictiondotnet anymore...

JM: I am considering writing another sequel, this pairing is cute in a psychotic sort of way =D

Dot: I think I will take your advice about that. Some of my darker fics really would have more impact with first person POV.

Milla: I really like that song =D

Mikoura: haha... Twilight... MWUHAHA! I'm considering actually reading it if only because one of my friends and literary agents suggested I go to the same publishing house she uses to query for my book... Might as well research, right?

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Summary: Requested to have Ichigo not be a virgin and no blood and there will be animal ears and cross dressing involved. I'm not giving anymore away since it's supposed to be a surprise for KitsuneKiri ;)**

**As you guys have probably noticed, I've been not updating for awhile. Lots happened since then I got into an accident which wasn't that bad itself, but I got whiplash which triggered some cluster migraines that have been killing me. I also got a new tattoo (a bat, I'll put it as my profile pic) and another piercing (an eyebrow which hurt WAY more than getting my tongue done). Thank you for everyone who was concerned, but I should be getting back on track shortly and updating **_**Sin **_**as well. Not to mention starting a new story…**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Ya got fries with that shake?

Ichigo tried to keep the scowl off of his face as he roller skated over to the next customer at the diner he worked in. He wore a short skirt that made his long legs look even longer. Most of the customers didn't know that Ichigo was a male, although as of yet it hadn't made a difference either way. His tail flicked from underneath his skirt, making the flirty material rise dangerously higher.

He worked at a strange diner which seemed to be stuck in another era. Roller skating waiters and waitresses were just some of the quirks. The servers were forced to wear a 'uniform' that looked like it came straight out of a pin up magazine with fishnet tights and scandalously low tops which Ichigo would be worried about if he had anything to show.

Another hand came and swatted him on the ass for the fifth time that evening. Ichigo gritted his teeth in a false cheery expression and reach around to grab the man's wrists, twisting it sharply and making the man yelp in pain.

Cat hybrids like Ichigo were well sought after despite their seemingly high birth rate. It was sadly quite rare for cat hybrids to live long enough to become adults, although they had the same life span of a human. Humans were generally too cruel on animals. Ichigo himself was owned by Urahara Kisuke who enjoyed making Ichigo dress up and work at this diner. It made Ichigo more than just a little pissed off.

"Hey there, pet," one of the regulars named Nnoitra called out to Ichigo. "Ya got any fries with that shake?" Ichigo wasn't carrying any damn shakes except the natural swing of his hips which Nnoitra seemed to be fixated on. He never got tired of using that same joke on Ichigo, followed by a leer and a long, slender arm reached out to grab Ichigo's-

A large hand grabbed Nnoitra by the wrist before he could do so, however. Ichigo blinked in surprise and turned to look at who the hand belonged to. He was confronted by a solid, muscular chest that Ichigo thought should be illegal to cover up. Ichigo forced himself to look up into the man's face which wasn't handsome in the traditional sense, but alluring to Ichigo all the same.

"Tch, ya are late, Kenpachi," Nnoitra growled to the man who Ichigo assumed was Kenpachi. The man didn't respond to Nnoitra, but instead kept staring at Ichigo. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his roller skates and hastily rolled back so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to look up at the tall man. He had long dark hair that looked silky despite the uneven ends and a scar that divided the left side of his face in half.

"Hi, welcome to Seireitei, do you want me to get you a menu or something to drink?"

"Yeah," the man said in a low, seductive tone that made Ichigo weak-kneed. His grey-brown eyes glanced at Ichigo's name tag and he smirked. "I'd like a strawberry shake."

Ichigo scowled. Why are all the hot and sexy guys such bastards? Ichigo moved to skate past Kenpachi and try to ignore him, but Kenpachi grabbed a hold of his of his hips and yanked him back against his body. Ichigo elbowed him hard in the gut, making Kenpachi grunt momentarily and then his lips were brushing Ichigo's ear.

"What's a pretty tom like you doing in a place like this?"

Ichigo stiffened with the realization that Kenpachi knew he was male, but it didn't really matter to Ichigo as long as Kenpachi let him the fuck go. He ground the wheel of his skates onto Kenpachi's toes, making the man hiss and finally release him.

"I'll be seeing you," Kenpachi called after Ichigo and then sat down to a seething Nnoitra. "Who's his owner?"

"Urahara Kisuke," Nnoitra muttered as his eye followed Ichigo's movements throughout the diner. "But he won't sell ya the pet. Trust me, I've tried. The bastard wouldn't even let me take him for a quickie."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the other man but didn't comment further. Mentally he was plotting and scheming, however.

…

Ichigo was very tired by the time he got to go home. He wanted to do nothing more than to take a shower and curl up in his kitty bed. He most certainly did not want to open the door to find Kenpachi grinning at him, though. He slammed the door shut on the man and made a break for it, but Kenpachi snagged him before he could take even a few strides.

"I told you I would see you again," Kenpachi said with a rumbling laugh and began to walk towards his car.

"Master!!!" Ichigo yelled at the house and felt momentary relief when he saw Urahara step out of the front door. "Master, help me!!!"

"Have fun with your new master, Ichigo!" Urahara called out cheerfully and Ichigo gaped at him incredulously.

"M-master?" Ichigo asked in confusion and Kenpachi gave his ass a firm squeeze.

"You heard what he said; I'm your master now. I've already got everything of yours in the car," Kenpachi said as they approached the car which looked like it had seen better days despite the wealth Kenpachi must have in order to buy Ichigo. He plopped Ichigo down into the front seat and buckled him in, pretending not to notice the tears on Ichigo's face.

The engine in the car roared to life smoothly and Ichigo sniffled a little underneath the sound of it. Kenpachi wanted to look over at his tempting strawberry tom, but he wanted to give Ichigo at least some time and privacy to get over this before establishing his dominance tonight.

"Did I do something to displease Urahara?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his voice even. Being Urahara's pet wasn't the worst Ichigo could do… Urahara didn't sexually harass him and only a couple of times had he given Ichigo to other hybrids to 'play' with and Urahara made sure none of them hurt Ichigo too badly.

"No, he didn't even want to sell you. I had to black mail him into it," Kenpachi said and glanced over at Ichigo who had his ears pinned against his head in distress with his tail twitching in agitation. Kenpachi floored the gas as his cock rose to the occasion without any further prompting.

Kenpachi had a large house which looked much better cared for than his car. Ichigo was confused when he saw a tipped over trike on the lawn and wondered if Kenpachi was married, which would be really shitty of the man.

He must have noticed Ichigo looking because he spoke up. "I don't have a woman. Never have, never will." He reached over and cupped the back of Ichigo's head to kiss him. Ichigo stiffened and had to fight the urge to turn away from his master. He had to obey and-

Ichigo let out a whimper when Kenpachi palmed his cock and tried to shift away, but to no avail. Kenpachi grunted and deepened the kiss so that his tongue dipped into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo didn't know quite what to make of it so he hesitantly brushed his tongue against Kenpachi's. Kenpachi seemed to like it, if his primal growl was anything to go by.

He finally pulled away, only to scoop Ichigo in his arms and carry him into the house. He didn't seem to be able to stop kissing Ichigo, but Ichigo was too far gone at this point to care. As soon as the front door closed, Kenpachi's hand was already shoved up Ichigo's skirt and exploring.

Then a pink blur entered the room and hit Kenpachi's legs so hard that Kenpachi stumbled a little and released Ichigo. On immediate closer inspection Ichigo saw that the pink blur was a little girl who was a cat hybrid like himself. His heart melted and without waiting for the introductions, he lifted her up with a beaming smile.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo, what's your name?"

The girl stared at him with glossy eyes and didn't seem to mind that a complete stranger was holding her.

"Yachiru," she mumbled and pressed her thumb to her mouth to suck on it. "Are you my mommy now?"

Ichigo blinked and glanced uncertainly at Kenpachi who was staring at them. "Yes, I'm your mommy," Ichigo answered without anymore hesitation and she beamed.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Kenpachi said in a chastising tone and Yachiru pouted; her pink tail curling around Ichigo's wrist.

"I don't want to yet, Ken-chan!" She protested.

"If you're good and go to sleep now then Ichigo will be able to spend all of the day tomorrow with you," Kenpachi promised, making Yachiru beam and leap out of Ichigo's arms, dashing away to bed.

"Aw," Ichigo cooed, "she's so cute!"

Kenpachi was already ignoring Ichigo's words and pinning Ichigo against the wall to return to what they were doing before. "Kenpachi, we need to go to your bedroom," Ichigo protested and inhaled sharply when Kenpachi skimmed the edge of the panties he was forced to wear with the outfit.

Kenpachi didn't respond with words, but instead lifted Ichigo up into his arms. This time it wasn't over his shoulder though, but with Ichigo wrapping his legs around Kenpachi's waist. Ichigo clasped his hands behind Kenpachi's neck and nipped at Kenpachi's throat shyly.

When Urahara had let Ichigo… play with other hybrids, it was never like this. Ichigo's favorite play mate was a wolf hybrid by the name of Starrk whom Ichigo practically had to do all the work for. Ichigo liked that with Kenpachi he received pleasure as well as gave it. It also helped him forget about the way Urahara had so easily discarded him…

Ichigo bounced a little as he was dropped onto Kenpachi's bed. Kenpachi didn't waste any time in ripping off his outfit, leaving only the panties and fishnet thigh-highs on him. Ichigo turned red slightly as Kenpachi eagerly flipped him over onto his stomach. Ichigo peaked back over his shoulder as Kenpachi dragged Ichigo's hips up and his tail grew stiff with only the tip agitated.

Then Ichigo noticed something. He blinked and narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Kenpachi just to be sure. Kenpachi had animal ears, a cat's, if Ichigo guessed right. He had hidden them well underneath his mass of thick hair, but he didn't bother to hide them from Ichigo. Kenpachi stepped out of his pants to reveal that not only did he have a long, sleek tail to show he was a cat hybrid, but he also had a long, thick, dripping cock ready to plow into him.

Before Ichigo could even give another thought to it, Kenpachi gripped the base of his tail and tugged it up to make Ichigo arch his back with a plaintive mewl. He ripped off Ichigo's panties with one hand and then dipped his head down at licked at Ichigo exposed, dusky pink entrance which twitched under his ministrations. Ichigo whined and tried to escape the shock of pleasure that shot up his spine, but Kenpachi held him still and delved his tongue inside.

Ichigo taste good and clean, although it was obvious he wasn't a virgin. When Kenpachi blackmailed Urahara with the knowledge that his store was a cover for black market goods, Urahara told him all about Ichigo. Although Ichigo wasn't trained as a pleasure hybrid and Urahara didn't force Ichigo into anything, he always made sure that when Ichigo went into heat there was a play mate on hand who was more than willing to help Ichigo out.

He removed his tongue and thrust two fingers inside of the cat hybrid. Ichigo yelped at the suddenness of it and Kenpachi pressed a kiss to the base of his tail soothingly. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes and Kenpachi snarled at the sight. He hastily removed his fingers and covered his erection in saliva to ease the way.

Ichigo tried to breathe deeply and relax, but he couldn't help the yowl he gave when Kenpachi entered him. His ears flattened to the side of his head and he arched his back to try and ease the way. Kenpachi sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck and with a sharp thrust penetrated Ichigo completely.

"NYAH!!!!!" Ichigo keened and buried his face into the pillow while clawing at the mattress. Kenpachi purred and nuzzled him lovingly as their tail intertwined. He rubbed his nose against the soft fur behind Ichigo's ear that made Ichigo moan in pleasure.

"That's it, kitten," Kenpachi cooed and rocked his hips slightly to coax Ichigo's entrance to widen. "You like me mating you, don't you?"

Ichigo peaked at him over his shoulder with a scowl that Kenpachi smiled at. He pulled out slowly and Ichigo's eyes widened at the barbs covering his cock. They were specifically there to stimulate the receiving cat's entrance make them come from it almost immediately. Ichigo, however, had felt the sensation before with a tom cat named Grimmjow so he was able to hold off on coming. Kenpachi looked a little disappointed with that reaction and Ichigo smirked at him which Kenpachi retaliated with by burying himself inside of Ichigo once more.

Sex with Kenpachi was like nothing Ichigo had ever felt before. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes and lust took over all of his senses. All he wanted was more and he didn't care what Kenpachi did to him in order for him to get it.

Their skin slapped together and scratched and bite marks marred Ichigo's creamy skin. He reached behind him and fisted Kenpachi's hair to kiss him hungrily. Kenpachi twisted Ichigo around and re-entered him without breaking the kiss before doubling his speed and power behind his thrusts.

"'Pachi!!!" Ichigo whined and lifted his hips to meet Kenpachi's pistoning thrusts. "FUCK! I'm so close!"

"That's it, kitten," Kenpachi said roughly and gripped his mate's cock to pump it. "Cum for me like a good little pet you are…"

Ichigo wrapped his fish-net clad legs around Kenpachi and bowed his back to take Kenpachi in as deeply as possible. He guided Kenpachi so he was pressing hard just against his prostate and spasmed with a cry as he came. Kenpachi hissed and managed to thrust a few more times into Ichigo's contracting, twitching entrance and bit down on his neck once more before he climaxed as well.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi mumbled and kissed the hickie he had made. None of the light scratches and bite marks was bad enough to actually bleed, they were just meant to set Ichigo's nerves on fire and send him over the edge.

"Was it good?" Ichigo asked drowsily. He was still feeling some self-doubt because his long time master Urahara got rid of him. He didn't want Kenpachi to sell him now that he got what he wanted from him.

"Very good," Kenpachi drawled and rolled off of Ichigo to pull him to his chest. Ichigo hissed as Kenpachi slipped out of him and happily sighed at the comfort Kenpachi gave him. "I'm claiming you as mine and I will never let you go."

Ichigo wouldn't have it any other way.

**LINE**

**I have another very belated b-day fic I am writing and then I will update the next part of Cops and Robbers, which seems to be a popular mini-series for this collection =D**

**Also, Boogermeister is writing a story based on the Confessions in the Twilight AiIchi I wrote and it's a really awesome story, you should check it out.  
**


	78. AiIchi Obsession Part 1 of 3

Anon Review Replies- Nightmare Goddess: If Aizen could love anyone, it would be Ichigo =D

Yoko-Chan: I am working on the next installment of Cops and Robbers, it's going to be a total of six parts when it's completed.

Cuteuke: I dislike ppl like that XP Bleh, they're such cowards.

Beloved Shadow of Light: I'm busy busy right now too, with two jobs D= The tongue piercing wasn't that bad, actually. I was surprised with how low the pain was.

Anon 21: That's why I love Bleach so much- there's a mega hot uke and a lot of freaking sexy semes to choose from.

Constant Snow: lol, I know what you mean... sometimes it's just too much effort. I love cat boys, they make me want to snuggle and cuddle them until their cute little heads pop off :3 Okay, not really. But I do like them!

**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo**

**A (belated) present for freeprincess' birthday! **

**Summary: Aizen reveals to Ichigo that Soul Society plans on killing Ichigo's family after Ichigo's usefulness has run out. Ichigo agrees to stay in Hueco Mundo as long as his family is rescued and brought back there, as well. He didn't know, however, that Aizen was obsessed with him. Idea also by freeprincess. This was supposed to be just a one shot, but Starrk intruded… but it's mostly the next part which is going to be about him. But then that didn't conclude to my liking, so it ended up as a three shot. **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, Aizen being a psycho**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

**Obsession: Part 1 of 3**

When Aizen told Ichigo the truth, it was natural for him not to believe the traitor. After all, Aizen had deceived them all and was a master at spinning lies and illusions. However, it took very little research and legwork to actually verify what Aizen told him. A few eavesdropped conversations, too.

Soul Society was going to kill him and his family after Ichigo stopped being useful. He gained some peace of mind at the knowledge that some of his friends had no knowledge of it, like Renji, Rukia, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, etc, but a disturbing amount did. They felt it was for the greater good.

It was all fucking bull shit.

So he did something that he thought he would never do. He made a deal with the devil. The devil, who seemed to have some sort of interest in him, whatever it may be. He agreed to stay in Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, as long as his family was given safe passage to Las Noches and was protected there.

Ichigo himself was given rooms directly next to Aizen's. Actually, Ichigo found out that they were adjoined through a secret door, even. Later he found exactly why that was, but at the time he was just confused.

His 'stay' at Las Noches came with some specific conditions. He was to take lessons from the first espada Starrk concerning speed and agility, Gin was to teach him kido, and Aizen himself would work with him on the physical aspects of the soul. Ichigo wasn't suspicious about the wording of the last condition until later. It was through these lessons that Ichigo learned what Aizen really wanted from him… and how obsessed he was with him.

Goat-face always cautioned Ichigo to be wary around Aizen, perhaps he knew what Aizen's intentions were, but he was too focused on making sure Karin and Yuzu were safe. This was exactly what Ichigo preferred anyway.

It happened during one of their sparring sessions. Ichigo had no idea why Aizen spent so time with him, and he was just getting to his feet again when Aizen came up behind him. Ichigo thought it was another attack, although it really was, in a way, and went to defend himself accordingly, but then Aizen wrapped his arms around him, pressing his front flush against Ichigo's back.

"You know I want you," Aizen said softly and Ichigo froze, inhaling sharply. He gripped Ichigo's sword hand and forced him to drop it.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo stuttered in confusion and his eyes widened when Aizen slid his other hand through Ichigo's hair and tilted his head to the side. Lips brushed against the soft skin of Ichigo's neck, making him tremble with fear and confusion.

"Sh," he murmured softly and pressed more firmly against Ichigo's back. Ichigo could feel his excitement. "Allow me to teach you the physical aspects of the soul."

"You-

Aizen covered Ichigo's mouth with his hand. Ichigo tried to struggle, but all Aizen had to do was increase his reiatsu and Ichigo fell to his knees. Aizen nipped at Ichigo's throat as he slipped his hand down the front of Ichigo's white hakama, Aizen insisted on choosing his outfits.

Aizen cupped his limp cock and coaxed it to hardness despite Ichigo's whimpered protests. It felt so good, like nothing he had ever felt before. By the end of it his head had rolled back to rest on Aizen's shoulder and Aizen had uncovered his mouth in order to undo his own pants and rub himself against Ichigo's ass. Ichigo whimpered and begged for more until he came with a gasp. A few moments later he felt a wet spot on the seat of his hakama.

Ichigo felt so used and violated.

It started to become routine for them. Nobody ever disturbed their lessons so they were never caught. Ichigo gave into it willingly enough, although he never instigated it. His family was there under Aizen's protection only because Ichigo stayed there and participated in these… lessons. It wasn't like he was being hurt… no matter how much his mind protested otherwise. Soon his mind stopped protesting, too.

The first time it went beyond simply touching, mostly through the clothes, was after Starrk kissed him. Aizen knew, Aizen always knew. He especially knew that Ichigo wasn't entirely abhorrent of the kiss, as well. Of course he managed to push Starrk away, but not until Starrk had held him tightly against him and nipped at his lips and thrust his tongue inside…

Ichigo found it hard to push the very attractive espada away, and Aizen knew that.

Starrk's gray eyes burned into him when he left with flushed cheeks, but they didn't burn quite as badly as Aizen's when he entered his room to find the Hueco Mundo king there.

"Aizen-

Ichigo didn't get to finish. Aizen kissed him roughly with biting teeth. Ichigo ended up on his knees in front of Aizen who sat on the bed. He had never sucked cocked before, and didn't get much enjoyment out of it the first time. He choked and gagged around Aizen's length while the brunet seemed to enjoy his clumsy attempts. Well enough to cum within five minutes of him starting, anyway.

Then Aizen pinned him on his back on the bed and did the same to him. But with Ichigo somehow a finger ended up inside of him- it was uncomfortable and Ichigo didn't like it, but fuck did it make him cum so fast it made his head spin.

Afterward Aizen held Ichigo close and stroked his hair while he talked about his obsession for Ichigo.

"I've watched you since before you were born, followed you through all of your battles and helped carve you into the person you are today."

Ichigo didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered.

"Call me Sousuke."

…

Ichigo tried really hard not to like Starrk. Aizen had decided that he could continue his lessons with Starrk, and Ichigo realized it was because the man thought he was taunting Starrk with the fact that Ichigo wouldn't be with him, and allegedly didn't want to.

Starrk pressed behind him, allowing his reiatsu to trickle over him while Lilinette watched with interest. Ichigo's sonido'd and Starrk followed. He was always amazed with how Starrk could follow him like a mirror. He was always faster, always one step ahead of Ichigo, but he was learning.

Ichigo grinned and Starrk cocked his head to the side. Ichigo blinked, not really understanding the gesture. Then Starrk stepped forward and kissed him again. His breath caught in his throat and he stepped away before he could tell if he liked it or not. Lilinette stared. From what Ichigo learned, Lilinette was really like a Zanpakuto to him, not a Fraccion. They separated because they were lonely… Ichigo wondered if that was why Starrk kept-

He kissed Ichigo again. Ichigo blushed and sonido'd away. Starrk followed Ichigo ended up against a wall with Starrk holding him there. Then there were lips on his and a tongue in his mouth and explosions that were so much more powerful that what Aizen had done to him before.

Aizen, Oh shit.

He tried to pull away, but Starrk palmed him and _oh shit that felt good _and _that finger did not belong there _and _wait that's too much- ow, ow, ow- oh…_

He managed to pull away before too much became too good. Starrk looked disappointed and Aizen's reiatsu was coming this way. Lilinette suddenly appeared and she gave Ichigo a look. Starrk blinked at him.

"Why are you scared?"

"I-I gotta go…" This time when Ichigo sonido'd away he didn't follow him. Ichigo literally ran into Aizen- Sousuke, Sousuke, not Aizen. He didn't look happy.

"Is your family displeased here? I'm sure Soul Society could be more accommodating to them," he said right off the bat, Bastard. Sousuke knew what he was thinking, he always did.

"Come with me." Ichigo followed.

Of course they ended up on the bed. They were just kissing and grinding against each other through their clothes when of course Sousuke had to take it that much farther. Ichigo's clothes were ripped off and Sousuke smothered his protests with kisses. Ichigo gulped when he saw Sousuke naked. He slipped in between Ichigo's legs and rubbed their erections together, and it actually felt kind of good… and then Sousuke was practically choking Ichigo with his fingers and Ichigo was confused as to why.

Needless to say, he found out quickly. Ichigo was on his hands and knees and was biting his lower lip so hard it was going to bleed while Sousuke did… that.

"I've always wanted you," Sousuke claimed as he wiggled the two fingers around while gripping Ichigo's hips to hold him still.

"Ever since you hit puberty and were no longer a child." A third finger was added and Ichigo yelped.

"Sh," Sousuke shushed him. "I know it hurts, but it's better for you this way."

"I'm a little freaked out right now," Ichigo said apprehensively and looked over his shoulder at Sousuke with a frown. He hoped Aizen would stop. Let him stop. "I didn't know it would hurt so much and this is so sudden…"

Sousuke narrowed his eyes and slipped his fingers out to press his body against Ichigo's back. "For me it's been years. Will you really deny me my well-earned reward for keeping you and your family safe?"

Ichigo winced as Sousuke pulled the guilt card on him.

"I can't believe you just said that," he said in anger and pushed Sousuke roughly away. Sousuke blinked in confusion and frowned at Ichigo who got off the bed to storm over his clothes.

"Did you really think it was okay to use my gratefulness against me in exchange for sex!?" He asked incredulously. "What kind of person do you think I am!?"

"Wait, Ichigo," Sousuke said and stood up hastily to grab his arm. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Mean it what way? I told you I was scared and you try to fucking guilt-trip me into it. I knew this wasn't a good idea. You're far too manipulative and self centered to care about anyone else-"

Sousuke kissed him roughly and passionately, biting and licking and sucking. Ichigo tried to hold onto his anger, but he melted into the kiss regardless. It was a slightly awkward angle because Sousuke was standing behind him, but Sousuke turned Ichigo around and let him kneel on the bed so they were at a better height. Ichigo knew he wasn't going to protest with it now, but it was moving too quickly.

It didn't occur to Ichigo that Sousuke's erection would also be lined up with his ass until it was inside of him. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he screamed into the kiss, twisting and trying to escape the penetration while Sousuke kept a firm grip on his body. Sousuke ignored his obsession's pain and protest and didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt.

He finally pulled away from the kiss to give Ichigo time to breathe and rant, but he was surprised when Ichigo didn't say anything. He frowned and rocked his hips lightly, making Ichigo inhale sharply and flinch. So it wasn't that he was unconscious…

"Are you mad at me now?" Sousuke asked and wished they were doing this face to face so he could see Ichigo's expression. Ichigo said nothing, making Sousuke feel more than a little bit sour.

"The silent treatment is rather childish." He pulled completely out of Ichigo, making Ichigo yelp at the sudden discomfort and then flipped Ichigo onto his back to thrust all the way into him in one go.

Ichigo threw his head back and screamed, the cords in his neck standing out from the strain of it. Sousuke put wet, languid kisses on Ichigo's neck and waited for him to berate Sousuke, but yet again there was silence. He pulled away to look at Ichigo's face and he saw that his lover was biting his lower lip and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Does it hurt?" Sousuke asked softly with a gentle smile and brushed an orange strand away from Ichigo's eyes. They snapped open to glare at the man who felt a little bit better at the look.

"If you just relaxed you wouldn't be in so much pain," Sousuke advised and slowly began to piston in and out of Ichigo.

Ichigo grimaced and his eyes fell shut once more. His hands fisted the bedding underneath him and his breath came in short pants. Sousuke wasn't paying much more attention to Ichigo's silence and expression as the tight heat clamped down on him. Sousuke wrapped a hand around his erection and jerked Ichigo off as he thrust into him. He spasmed around Sousuke, making him groan in pleasure. But he held off cuming because he wanted Ichigo to do so first. All it took was a few quick pumps and a hand cupping his balls and Ichigo came with Sousuke following right after him.

Sousuke happily allowed himself to slump over Ichigo as he caught his breath. After a few moments he pulled out of Ichigo, not liking the small sound of hurt Ichigo made at the action. He glanced down at in between Ichigo's legs and found small traces of blood and bruises on his hips, but nothing too grievous. Well, nothing that needed immediate medical attention, anyway.

He clicked his tongue sympathetically and leaned up to kiss Ichigo again, but he turned his head sharply to the side and shoved Sousuke off of him. Sousuke was so surprised he only watched as Ichigo limped over to his clothes and yanked them on.

"If you're going to treat me like a whore I might as well act like one," Ichigo snarled and hastily wiped his eyes although they were already red and puffy.

"Get back here so we can talk about this Ichigo," Sousuke ordered angrily and stood up to grab for Ichigo again, but Ichigo jerked out of the way.

"Fuck off Aizen! You lost the chance to talk to me when you… when you…" He could say the words so he just scoffed and yanked on his clothes before storming out of the room.

Aizen sat back down on the bed with a frown. What did he do wrong? Was Ichigo just overreacting? He thought back to it with Ichigo saying he was uncertain and Aizen trying to manipulate him into it, then Ichigo tried to leave… but Aizen coaxed him back into the bed where Sousuke promptly fucked him.

Ah. Was that it? Did Ichigo really not want it? He really didn't seem all that into it and he screamed in pain at first… not to mention the tears and the blood.

Did it matter? Ichigo was his, and he wasn't going to let him go.

**LINE**

**This was getting long, so I separated it into two parts =D I'm sure no one minds that I made it longer… I'll update Cops and Robbers next since there's two more parts of this story. The next part of Obsession is going to be MUCH longer, but I couldn't make this part longer because it would have been cut off at an awkward point.**


	79. StarrkIchi Obsession Part 2 of 3

Anon Review Replies- Cuteuke: Lu~cky! I wonder how much Starrk will remind you of him in this chapter?

Dot: lol, I'm glad you liked it!

Riena: Actually the term 'uke' comes from the martial arts term where the 'uke' is supposed to be the one who 'receives' the attacks from the 'seme.' It's not necessarily a submissive term. The action of an uke is called 'taking ukemi' which means 'receiving body.'

Yoko-chan: Don't worry, I will be posting the next part of it next Monday for certain!

3 2 review: Thank you! I enjoy writing threesomes as well =3

Omg: haha, sorry for the long sentence, I'll watch out for that =D

Holyfreakin'crap!: I know, the latest chapters of the Bleach manga are definitely inspiring me.

Beloved Shadow of Light: Aizen is a manipulative ass and Ichigo is a cute uke. How surprising! =P

**I'm also warning you that I kind of made Starrk like a big puppy. Sometimes extremely naïve, sometimes adorable, sometimes worrying, and sometimes vicious. You'll see. And yes, Cops and Robbers will be updated next. There are still three more parts of it to go!  
**

**I use some Spanish endearments in here, because I thought they would be sexy coming from Starrk… but they aren't full sentences or anything, so don't worry!**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you so, SO much XD**

Obsession: Part 2 StarrkxIchigo

Ichigo bit his bottom lip, grimacing as he rubbed his sore back.

"FUCK!" He screamed and slammed his fist against the wall. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Ichigo?" A sleepy voice said. Ichigo opened his eyes and sighed as he turned around to look at Starrk. The first espada was giving him an indiscernible look that made Ichigo feel even worse.

"Starrk," Ichigo said in surprise and straightened, trying to pretend he wasn't in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"This hallway is by mine and Lilinette's rooms," Starrk said slowly, his voice deep and soft.

"I felt your reiatsu fluctuating in Aizen's rooms…" He trailed off and it didn't go unnoticed that he left the 'sama' off of Aizen's name.

Ichigo didn't say anything and wouldn't meet the premera's eyes. Starrk narrowed them and stepped in front of Ichigo, making him back into the wall. Ichigo tried to duck away, but Starrk caged him with his arms. Ichigo froze as Starrk's nostrils flared and he nuzzled Ichigo's neck. Ichigo swallowed thickly and tried not to let his reaction show. Aizen would definitely not be happy if Starrk and Ichigo…

"You're covered in his scent," Starrk muttered and Ichigo froze. Starrk didn't like that his Ichi-mate smelled like another alpha. He smelled like blood too, but was that just from his gnawed-on lip? "Why…"

His grey eyes burned and Ichigo was suddenly lifted up. The vizard didn't have the time to protest before Starrk sonido'd them to his room.

"Starrk, put me down! What happens if Aizen realizes that-"

Starrk dropped him on the bed, cutting Ichigo off and making him wince. Starrk frowned.

"Is that the only reason you can think of to not be in my rooms?" He crouched over Ichigo and rubbed his nose against his orange haired bedmate's neck. "Now where does it hurt?"

Ichigo flinched.

"I don't-" Starrk grabbed his ass, applying pressure in between the cheeks. Ichigo threw his head back and screamed, shoving the shocked Starrk away as he curled in on himself.

Starrk crawled back over him hesitantly and Ichigo mentally groaned at the kicked-puppy look he was sporting.

"M'sorry Ichi," he said sadly and kissed Ichigo's hair.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He nudged Ichigo over onto his stomach, making Ichigo groan and move to get up, but Starrk pinned him there gently. "Did Aizen do that?"

Ichigo didn't say anything and Starrk growled before pushing Ichigo's shirt up. Ichigo stiffened, but Starrk soothed him with mumbled assurances and chaste kisses along his spine. Ichigo hesitantly relaxed and then gasped loudly when Starrk began to gently massage his lower back.

"Ungh…" At first it was a little uncomfortable because of his own tension, but soon he was relaxing into it. His whole body was so tense and sore after Aizen fucked him… Ichigo wouldn't call it rape, although it wasn't entirely consensual. He winced at the memory of it, and then laughed when Starrk nipped his ear. He could practically see Starrk's tail wagging in pleasure in reaction. His laughter turned into a sharp inhale at the lick Starrk gave his ear. His ears were very sensitive and when Starrk did that he-

Starrk did again. He liked the way Ichigo reacted to it and wanted to hear more. So he flattened himself against Ichigo's back so they were flush against each other and did it again.

"Starrk!" Ichigo cried breathlessly and he felt the evidence of Starrk's own pleasure against his back. "Ahhh… w-wait!"

Starrk sucked on his ear lobe and Ichigo shuddered. He was promptly rolled onto his back and just as swiftly kissed, if you could call it that. Starrk licked him from the bottom of his chin to the tip of his nose. Ichigo blinked. Starrk nibbled on the bridge of his nose and then rubbed both of theirs together with a dopey smile which made Ichigo break his scowl to smile.

He kissed Ichigo, for real this time. His mouth parted and Starrk dipped his tongue inside, exploring the warmth he had tasted once before. He caressed Ichigo's sides, which were partially exposed from the massage Starrk gave him. Ichigo gasped into the kiss and pulled back, but Starrk followed.

"Relax, Ichi," Starrk murmured and stared down into Ichigo's worried eyes as he untied the kosode and pushed it off of Ichigo's shoulders. "Let me burn his touch off of you."

He grey eyes never moved away from Ichigo's and his hands went for the belt of his hakama. Ichigo tensed and Starrk glanced away from his eyes long enough to frown at the bruises on Ichigo's hips from where Aizen gripped him. He looked back into Ichigo's eyes and pushed his hakama down.

"Starrk!" Ichigo cried out in panic before could help himself and Starrk swiftly bent his head down to- gently kiss the bruises. "Aizen will find out!"

"Don't be afraid, my_ cielito lindo,_ think of only me."

Ichigo's back arched off of the bed as Starrk found another very sensitive area to kiss. His hand fisted Starrk's thick, silky brown hair while the other gripped his pillow. The kiss turned into suction and Ichigo's soft gasps became a scream. Starrk looked far too smug and Ichigo was going to comment on it before Starrk pulled away. Ichigo was embarrassed to admit he groaned in protest.

Starrk's eyes flicked over to meet his and then suddenly Starrk's elbow was braced by his head and they were mere inches apart. Ichigo's breath quickened and Starrk covered his mouth in a rough, passionate kiss which made him tremble in need. Starrk fumbled for something underneath the bed while their tongue tangled against each other.

Ichigo had thrown one arm around his neck and he began to increase his own participation when he found that he actually liked making out. Starrk grinned into the kiss and began to undress himself while they did so. Ichigo shoved his kosode off his shoulder and skimmed his hands over the premera's soft skin and strong muscles. For someone so lazy, Starrk was built like a fucking god.

The arrancar built like a god fumbled with his own belt and pulled away from Ichigo long enough to stand up and discard his own hakama. Ichigo's eyes dropped down and they widened. He swallowed nervously.

"Shh, mi amor," Starrk knelt on the bed and crouched over him, grazing his teeth over Ichigo's neck and making him shudder. "I'll be gentle."

He grabbed the bottle he fished out from underneath the bed and parted Ichigo's legs which made him wince slightly at the way it jarred his ass. Then he saw what was in Starrk's hand, making him curious. "What's that?"

"Lubricant," Starrk replied as he popped it open.

"What's it for?"

Starrk paused and his grey eyes flicked to Ichigo's face. "Aizen didn't use this?"

Ichigo shook his head.

Starrk's eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly pushed Ichigo's knees up, making him yelp, and then he was totally exposed for Starrk's examination. Starrk's eyes grew wide as he saw the dried blood that Ichigo hadn't got the chance to clean off yet and the swollen, abused entrance.

He was scaring Ichigo.

He blinked and glanced into the young man's eyes to see his eyes clenched shut and his head turned to the side with a grimace. In an instant Starrk had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and he was lapping at his cheek and nuzzling him in the hopes of forgiveness.

"Forgive me, _amorcito_," Starrk murmured, "when I smelled blood I thought it was from your lip." He ran his hands over Ichigo's back and gently cupped his Ichi-mate's ass. Ichigo hissed and pressed closer to Starrk as he very carefully ran his finger up and down the crack of Ichigo's ass.

"Please let me erase his touch," the tone of his voice changed and Ichigo could clearly feel the wolf-arrancar's erection throb against his hip. "I'll be very careful…"

He gave a low, deep growl which vibrated in his chest. Ichigo squirmed again, but it wasn't in fear or anxiety this time. If Starrk was built like a god, it must have been a sex god. Who was Ichigo kidding? The gods had nothing on Starrk.

The lube was already in Starrk's hands, but he continued to hold Ichigo in the hug as slick fingers slid down his crevasse. Ichigo buried his head into Starrk's chest and tensed when one nudged at his sore entrance and slipped inside. He gasped, but it wasn't because of Starrk not being gentle, but because he felt so raw inside.

The espada rocked his hips against Ichigo and he could smell the musky pheromones that Starrk was exuding. The vizard panted and spread his legs, pressing against the other man and whining when another finger was added. Starrk rolled him onto his back and moved his arm so it wasn't wrapped behind his back but in between his legs. Ichigo fidgeted when the fingers were pulled out of him, but cried out when three were pushed back in.

It hurt, but Ichigo didn't say anything. His cock throbbed in need and from the fiery look in Starrk's eyes he felt it, too. Then Starrk stroked something inside of him that made him scream. Starrk frowned in confusion at the response and sniffed the air delicately before his nostrils flared and he grinned. He did it again and Ichigo clawed at the sheets, shoving himself back for more.

Then the fingers were removed altogether, but Starrk was quick to kneel in between Ichigo's legs and drizzled the lubricant directly onto his cock which was already leaking precum. He pumped himself to smear it over himself evenly and then grabbed a pillow to push under Ichigo's lower back. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo hungrily while he lined himself up.

"Starrk, wait," Ichigo broke away to say and Starrk froze.

"P-please don't go in quickly. Aizen surprised me and pushed i…i-it all in at once and it re-really hurt…" He bit his lip and looked up at Starrk pleadingly. Starrk rubbed their noses together and licked him from chin to nose-tip once again. Ichigo realized that Starrk's eyes were yellow now. Not the yellow of a hollow, but more like a wolf.

He held himself to Ichigo's entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against the now stretched hole. He waited for it to wink and give to him a little and then pushed in. Ichigo bit his lower lip and looked away from Starrk. Starrk was gentle and slow. It still hurt. He was bigger and longer than Aizen, though, so there was more of him to fit into Ichigo's slender body.

Ichigo was panicking a little, maybe more than a little. He clamped down on Starrk and was breathing a bit quickly, forcing Starrk to stop. Starrk growled under his breath and grabbed Ichigo's hips tightly as he whispered endearments and reassurances into Ichigo's ear. He put more force into it and rocked his hips. Ichigo whined and squirmed, his chest heaving before he relaxed a little and-

Starrk was able to move once more, but he was still adding too much force and Ichigo let out a yelp as Starrk was suddenly all the way inside of him. Ichigo froze and Starrk cursed, going back to whispering endearments and apologizing while his metaphorical tail went between his legs and his ears drooped.

Ichigo bit his ear, hard. Starrk jerked in surprise and looked down at Ichigo who looked sullen. Starrk's eyes flared and he growled, his instincts telling him that he needed to assert his position as alpha. His growl grew more dangerous and Ichigo felt fear grip him. Starrk smelled it and he lapped at Ichigo's lips, relaxing his grip on his hips. Ichigo winced and Starrk glanced down to see that he had bruised him in the same pattern of Aizen, some of them even overlapping.

He glanced up to lock eyes with Ichigo who looked apprehensive.

"_Cielito lindo,"_ Starrk repeated the endearment and slowly pulled out of his beautiful sky. Ichigo gaped and shifted… flinching and whining and making soft noises of discomfort and disagreement that Starrk couldn't figure out if he wanted to hear more of them out of his Ichi-mate or wanted them to stop.

When he was all the way out, Starrk flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and yanked him so he was on his hands and knees.

"Starrk!" Ichigo cried out in fear and panic. "Wait! Starrk, no, please!" He begged and Starrk stopped in confusion.

"Ichigo?" Starrk asked and nuzzled his hair. "Did I do it wrong? Did I hurt you too much?"

Ichigo groaned and squirmed to get out from underneath him, but Starrk held him tightly in a hug.

"No, wait, let me fix it," Starrk said pleadingly and peppered butterfly kisses over whatever part of Ichigo he could reach. "I'm sorry, was I too big for you? Do I need to be slower? Can I push inside of you again?" As he asked the last question he pushed forward and slipped the head of his cock inside of Ichigo.

"Wait!" Ichigo flattened his body on the bed and Starrk stopped, their bodies still locked together and Ichigo panting.

"Bebe?" Starrk whimpered and Ichigo stifled soft smile.

"I just don't want to not be able to see you," Ichigo said, trying to calm the irritated wolf-arrancar. "So I know it's you." And not the obsessed shinigami, Ichigo mentally added.

Starrk calmed down and he was back to nuzzling Ichigo's neck and cuddling against him. "Can we do it this way another time?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said with a sigh, not really getting why Starrk wanted to, but figured it had something to do with being part wolf. Starrk pulled out of him again and Ichigo groaned. He was quickly realizing that it was one of his least favorite parts about sex, right up there with putting it _in. _

Ichigo's knees were thrown over Starrk's shoulders and the premera was nuzzling and kissing him affectionately. Ichigo stroked his soft hair and kissed the espada who eagerly returned it as he rubbed himself against Ichigo's entrance enticingly. Ichigo groaned in pleasure and relaxed as his lover stroked his cock, then Starrk was buried balls deep inside of him. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he clawed at Starrk's chest.

Starrk gave a dopey smile and leaned back to hold onto Ichigo's hips more firmly. He carefully held where there weren't any bruises and pulled out almost completely with just the barest tip still in- then pistoned back into Ichigo so hard the bed slammed into the wall with enough force to dent it.

Ichigo managed to let out a whimper and Starrk swallowed it with a kiss. He practically bent Ichigo in half with his knees still over the espada's shoulders. Fire burned all over Ichigo, although the agony was mostly centered around his ass. He squirmed and pushed at Starrk's shoulders. He was being so caring and stroking Ichigo's erection, but Ichigo wasn't getting used to it and if Starrk just realized that maybe it would be better.

Starrk gave a particularly hard thrust that cracked the wall and Ichigo cried out. Starrk paused at the smell of tears. He paused mid kiss and cocked his head to the side at the smell. At first he thought the salty tears were just sheer pleasure, but now that he wasn't distracted he realized there was a metallic scent in the air as well.

He reluctantly pulled away from his Ichi-mate's tempting lips. His Ichi-mate was crying, and trembling, too…

"Ichi," Starrk said, not without some frustration. He started to move just the tiniest bit and his Ichi-mate cried out again. He froze and his metaphorical ears flattened to the side of his head. He pulled out quickly and Ichigo whimpered. Starrk made Ichigo bleed. He hurt him like Aizen.

He flipped his Ichi-mate over- he decided that he didn't like the noises of discomfort or disagreement, at least not to this degree- and licked at the tender hole. Ichigo didn't like it and tried to escape, but Starrk would let him and continued his somewhat forceful cleansing.

He jabbed his tongue in and held Ichigo's hips down when he bucked and tried to squirm away. The taste of his lover's blood was intoxicating and it could become addicting if he wasn't careful. Some of it was old, from when that bastard had hurt his Ichi, which made Starrk feel a little better with the realization that most of it was just from reopening the wounds. Then he felt worse because he had _reopened his Ichi's wounds. _And now Ichigo was in pain and…

Starrk was still as hard as a rock.

Ichigo had relaxed since Starrk started and he rewarded his mate by giving one last lick and finishing. He crawled back up Ichigo's body and spooned him from behind. Ichigo tensed, but Starrk just nuzzled his hair. Before Starrk could react, Ichigo slipped out from underneath him. He was off the bed in a second and Starrk was trying to keep calm because he hadn't fully claimed his mate yet, and his mate was no longer on their bed with him.

"All right Starrk, listen to me," Ichigo said warily and circled to the end of the bed while Starrk looked like he was about to pounce. "If you just lie back down I'll come back."

Starrk looked suspicious, but he did as Ichigo asked. Ichigo came back and slipped on the bed to straddle Starrk. Starrk surged upward and Ichigo scrambled out of reach once more, or tried to, before he was underneath Starrk once more.

"Starrk," Ichigo said grumpily and inhaled in pain when two fingers were pressed into him once more.

"I just need to stretch you more, right?"

"If you don't get off of me right now I'm never going to have sex with you," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Starrk whined and gave him puppy dog eyes, but got off of him. Ichigo moved to hesitantly straddle him once more and this time Starrk fought his urge to roll his mate underneath him.

"Now don't move or you're going to hurt me," Ichigo ordered strictly as he raised himself up. Starrk was actually panting as he ran his hands over his Ichi-mate's sides and hips. He wanted to take control, but apparently that wasn't allowed. So he stopped himself as Ichigo sank down. He grimaced and bit his lip, then threw his head back with a cry as he finally took all of him and Starrk simultaneously threw his head back to howl. He lurched up to a sitting position, but didn't do anything but wrap his arms around Ichigo and nuzzle him, kissing him gently.

Ichigo responded tiredly until he finally felt like he was able to move. He held onto Starrk's shoulders and lifted himself up. Starrk tried to help him and he slapped the hands away, making Starrk growl.

"You've lost the privilege," Ichigo panted, lifting his hips up carefully and then finally pressing back down with a pained whimper. He gritted his teeth and shifted, wiggling and squirming as he tried to find a way to get comfortable. Starrk felt like he was going to go insane.

Then Ichigo finally hit his prostate.

"Oh god!" He cried and dug his nails into Starrk's shoulders as he ground his hips against him frantically and tried to find the perfect rhythm.

"Ichigo, let me fuck you," Starrk whined and kissed Ichigo softly. "I promise I really will be gentle this time."

"No," Ichigo snapped and pushed Starrk so he was flat again. "I don't trust you to."

Starrk's metaphorical tail went in between his legs and then a glint of danger appeared in his eyes. "Ichigo…"

This time Ichigo caught it and his eyes went wide. "Starrk, no!" He pleaded. "Please don't hurt me again!"

That was all it took and Starrk deflated. Well, all but a certain part of him. He was still hard enough to pound nails and Ichigo was riding him like he was made for it. He watched Ichigo's slim, muscular body which was slick with sweat as he lifted and lowered himself on his alpha's cock. He threw back his head and arched his back, moaning sweetly and trembling with ecstasy.

Starrk was close, having been worked up over the entire night without release. He could tell Ichigo was close as well. He knew that he would be able to get his Ichi-mate off quickly if he just flipped him over and took over the driver's seat, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. Even his move to reach up and stroke the aching, leaking cock his lover sported was slapped away.

They were both getting closer. Starrk tried to get away with just jerking his hips up, but the look on Ichigo's face stopped him from going further. He looked scared. It made Starrk settle back down and allow Ichigo to rock and grind their bodies together furiously before finally cuming.

It was the best thing Starrk had felt in his life… Ichigo slumped onto his chest, shaking in the aftermath of his climax and getting his breathing under control. Starrk was giddy that he had finally cum inside of his mate and therefore claimed him as his. He moved to embrace him and Ichigo slipped away, getting off the bed.

Starrk froze for a moment, not understanding why his Ichi-mate wasn't in his arms. He looked over at him, taking in the mix of fluid trickling down Ichigo's leg as he limped over to get his clothes. WHY WASN'T HIS MATE IN HIS ARMS!?

"Ichigo," Starrk asked hesitantly. "Come here and let me kiss it better."

Ichigo stiffened and turned to look at him warily. Starrk realized what was going through his head. So far his kisses hadn't taken the pain away, they just hurt his Ichi-mate more.

"I thought you weren't like him," Ichigo said with a frown, keeping his eyes on Starrk with trepidation. "But you just wanted to fuck me-"

Ichigo forgot how fast Starrk was. He had managed to escape from Aizen before because the man was so arrogant he believed that Ichigo would come back to him. Starrk, however, did not want his mate to leave whatsoever.

"Ichi-mate," Starrk said almost timidly and Ichigo's heart ached a little. Starrk nuzzled his neck and Ichigo melted even more. He was sore and tired, surely staying with Starrk a little longer wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like he was crazy obsessed like Aizen.

"I promise to sleep with you _really gently _if you nap with me now." He nipped at Ichigo's ears and nuzzled him affectionately.

Ichigo smiled a little to himself and allowed Starrk to pull him to the bed. Starrk insisted on 'bathing' him, which Ichigo was too tired to protest about. He groaned and tried to sleep, but it was hard when Starrk was licking every inch of him. Then finally it was over and Ichigo could drift off to sleep…

"Night Ichi-mate," Starrk murmured and wrapped his arms around him. "_Te amo."_

**LINE**

**I don't know any Spanish, so please correct me if I butchered it. Cielito lindo allegedly means beautiful sky. The others are pretty obvious, but please correct me if I am using the wrong gender! **

**I love using Ichi-'fill in the blank' endearments for Ichigo… for Starrk it's Ichi-mate, for Nnoitra it's Ichi-pet, for Grimmjow it's Ichi-berry. For Kenpachi it's MINE. Or my-Ichi :3**


	80. NnoiIchi Cops and Robbers Part 4

I'm sorry guys, I can't do anon review replies this time, but I'll be sure to get them next time! Thank you to all who reviewed =D

**This was one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write, and I have no idea why… I wasn't very pleased with the way it turned out, but I really had to move the story along. This was why it took so darn long!**

**Warnings for (just mentions of, non explicit) rape, torture, sex. Character death, violence. **

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you very much!**

Cops and Robbers: Part 4 of 6

Ichigo was dizzy from blood loss and pain as the sun rose and the rays fell upon Ichigo's body. He was too tired from the night's activities to try and escape and he didn't think he would get very far anyway because he was unable to walk at the moment. He had been fucked so many times he had lost count. He didn't just do it missionary either, oh no. He had tied Ichigo up in elaborate knots with velvet rope and then shoved a ten inch dildo inside of him that ripped something on the delicate tissue of Ichigo's inner passage.

Still Aizen didn't stop. Even when his blood began to stain his sheets in large amounts, Aizen continued. It was too much pain, and even pleasure, and the only thought that kept him from going insane was of Nnoitra. He held onto that firmly as he was whipped, and raped, and… and… Aizen put this thing in him that hurt too much and there was so much blood… At one point he had demanded Ichigo call him master and Ichigo didn't dare disobey, cuz then that thing would go inside of him again.

Some of the things Ichigo didn't even want to think about, he couldn't. He would just think about Nnoitra…

…

Starrk would have sighed if he wanted to expend any amount of energy to do so. He toed Nnoitra's prone body onto his back and cocked his head to the side. He couldn't say that he thought that Nnoitra was a very intelligent man, but he also couldn't fault him for drinking himself to oblivion when Aizen took Ichigo. Ichigo was certainly an… alluring man.

Now Starrk knew why there weren't just one or two moles from the FBI and CIA investigating Aizen Sousuke. Aizen already knew about Nnoitra and Ichigo, but he appeared to have no idea about Starrk "Coyote" Grayback. That was probably because Starrk wasn't really affiliated with the US government and was more of an off the books mercenary.

Starrk kicked Nnoitra in the head. He made a gurgling sound and started to wake up. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily at Starrk who raised an eyebrow, and watched as Nnoitra then promptly grabbed for the bottle of booze lying next to him. Starrk sighed and kicked him in the head again.

"Would you like to get your Strawberry back?" Starrk said when he was met with an enraged glare. Apparently there was nothing like anger to get Nnoitra to his feet.

"Ichi-pet?" Nnoitra asked, his mind still fuzzy, apparently.

"Unless you don't mind the heinous things Aizen is certainly doing to him at this moment."

Nnoitra didn't ask questions about why Starrk was helping him. He was either extremely motivated, or a little on the 'dumb shit' side. Either way, Starrk chose not to show his amusement when he ran into the door because it caught on his foot in his haste to get out.

He did smirk a little when Nnoitra got in the car and didn't bend low enough, meaning he hit his head on the roof. Nnoitra rubbed his forehead with a dumb founded look on his face before getting in the car without saying a word.

It took far too long to drive to the house. It didn't seem nearly that long when Nnoitra was driving Ichigo there and he had to let his Ichi-pet go… why the fuck did he let his Ichi-pet go! What a stupid fucking thing to do! It was because Ichigo had just given him mind blowing sex and had manipulated him into it, god damn it!

When Nnoitra got him out of there he was going to tie Ichigo to his bed and fuck the shit out of him. He was going to bend Ichigo over his knee and spank that tight ass of his until Ichigo begged him to stop just so he could put something in his ass. Then he was going to get his Ichi-pet to ride him instead- with Nnoitra sitting up of course, since Ichigo was no way going to dominate him. Ichigo would bounce on him like he was a fucking trampoline while panting for more and-

They arrived while Nnoitra was fantasizing. Starrk wondered if there was something more wrong with him than being a bit on the 'dumb shit' side because he had been mumbling non stop about 'his Ichi-pet'…

As much as Nnoitra wanted to storm into the house and simply kill everyone that moved, this required a bit more stealth than that. Luckily Starrk was better at coming up with plans than Nnoitra. He rang the doorbell and asked the butler Tousen to bring Aizen-sama down to speak about something urgent while Nnoitra incapacitated the guards and climbed up the wall to the balcony that could only be Aizen's room.

He slipped inside the room and spotted Ichigo immediately. It wasn't a hard thing to do, considering the bed was the most dominate thing in the room and the bloody mess that was Ichigo looked out of place in the pristine room. Nnoitra wanted to kill someone. He wanted to smash heads and hack Aizen to pieces for hurting his Ichi-pet.

He strode across the room and was about to scoop Ichigo up when he noticed that Ichigo was still handcuffed face down to the bed. He hadn't realized it at first because he was distracted by the state Ichigo was in. In addition to Ichigo's back being lashed and his wrists being rubbed raw, there was way too much blood in between his thighs and ass for it to have trickled down from his back. There was just so fucking much of it.

He laid his hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo woke up.

"No, please no more!" Ichigo cried out and brought his legs up toward himself in the fetal position.

"Sh, Ichigo, it's me Nnoitra!" Nnoitra hissed and crouched down so Ichigo could look at him without hurting his neck. Ichigo looked shocked to see him and then his expression crumbled.

"N-Nnoitra!" Ichigo said, not quite crying. "You have to leave!"

"Like fuck I am!" Nnoitra said angrily.

"Don't be a pussy and give up now!" He practically spat as he stood which only made Ichigo cry even harder. "Now where the fuck are the keys!"

"You don't understand Nnoitra, he knows!"

"I see you couldn't wait to come fuck your fellow agent, could you Nnoitra Jiruga?"

Nnoitra jerked his head up to glare at Aizen Sousuke who simply gazed coolly back at him.

"Ya bastard!" Nnoitra hissed and went to draw his gun, but yelped when Aizen was quicker and shot it out of his hand.

Regardless of the gun in Aizen's hand and his own empty one, Nnoitra leapt for the man. It was enough to surprise Aizen, but not enough to throw him off completely. The shot meant for Nnoitra's heart instead hit his shoulder. He didn't get a chance for another shot, however, because Nnoitra collided with him.

They both tumbled to the floor with a grunt and the gun was sent skidding away. Aizen, the slippery, fast bastard that he was, already had a knife out. Nnoitra was quick too, however, which is the only reason the knife only cut his face and eye instead of being buried in the socket to the hilt.

Nnoitra fell back was a growl of pain and clutched at his useless eye as blood poured down his face. Aizen grabbed the gun, barely even panting as he got to his feet with a smirk. His eyes were wild and crazy as he leveled it at Nnoitra. He glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Say good bye to your lover, my dearest," Aizen said to Ichigo who was trembling on the bed with fear in his eyes.

"This will be the last you see of him." He turned back to Nnoitra with a smirk and then suddenly the top half of his head was gone.

Nnoitra and Ichigo stared at the young girl who stood in the doorway of the room. She had short, choppy blond hair and an eye patch over one eye. In her hand was a gun and she had another on her hip. She wore an almost bored expression on her face as she surveyed the scene.

"You idiotic men can't do anything right!" She spat and spun the gun once before sliding it into the holster. Nnoitra snarled at her and got to his feet, ignoring the mess that was the left side of his face in favor of checking on Ichigo.

"Nnoitra, your face," Ichigo mumbled, looking up at Nnoitra with worry.

"I'm okay Ichi," Nnoitra said and stroked the side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo leaned into the touch, his eye lashes fluttering shut as he sighed. "Where's the keys?"

"Aizen's pocket," Ichigo muttered and Nnoitra moved away to get them. He rifled through his pockets, uncaring of the mess of the upper half of Aizen's face.

"The cavalry should be here at any moment," the woman gunslinger said, looking bored. "Starrk called your employers to deal with the aftermath."

"Where is that asshole?" Nnoitra asked, cursing at the many pockets in Aizen's pants and fancy jacket which held more weapons than Nnoitra even owned. "And who that fuck are ya?"

"Lillinette, Starrk's partner and sister," she said and stretched her arms over her head.

"Starrk is probably sleeping somewhere, the lazy bastard," she scowled as she said it and Nnoitra rolled his eyes, than hissed when it brought pain blazing from his left side.

He finally found the keys and turned to release Ichigo, only to find that he was passed out. He was even more concerned at that and hurried to release him, and then did a quick check over for fatal injuries. He couldn't help but feel a little horny at the sight of Ichigo. Granted, the idea of Aizen being the one who did this to him and Ichigo being so hurt was enough to make him lose any erection he might have had. But damn did Ichigo look good covered in blood.

Anger burned through Nnoitra at the idea of Aizen hurting his Ichi-pet, especially all that blood from in between his thighs. Ichigo didn't deserve that kind of pain. His Ichigo who until the night before, had real sex he liked and wanted for the first time. He only hoped that Aizen hadn't broken his mind.

The men in suits showed up fashionably late and Nnoitra and Ichigo were separated into two different ambulances. Nnoitra tried to raise a fuss, but apparently the guys who were sent were told about his… temper and he was tranquilized before he knew it, the bitches. When he woke up nobody would tell him where Ichi-pet was until he raised shit with his boss.

Ichigo was awake when Nnoitra came in for visiting hours, but it didn't go like Nnoitra expected at all. He brought in flowers he picked from the front of the hospital, wearing a gauze over the entire left side of his face but smiling broadly none the less. Ichigo looked so delicate and fragile lying on the hospital bed with bruises still adorning his face and blinking up at him in confusion.

Then he frowned and Nnoitra's grin lost some of its enthusiasm.

"Get out," Ichigo said quietly and hoarsely and Nnoitra just stared at him. Ichigo grimaced when Nnoitra reached out to touch him, flinching and wincing when the flinch brought a wave of pain.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Nnoitra didn't want to, but the nurses and doctors, then the security guard ended up forcing him out. Nnoitra was not happy.

**LINE**

**Just a reminder that if anyone doesn't like my stories or something about them, then that is fine. But have the decency to not review anonymously. Whenever I have a critique or I don't like something about a story, I stay signed in because I have enough respect for other writers to stand by my opinion and not be too cowardly to back it up.**

**This feels so anticlimactic, but the point and plot of this ficlet wasn't about Aizen kidnapping Ichigo, but about Nnoitra and Ichigo's relationship and the bumps it has. There are still two more chapters to go, and they will both be MUCH longer than this one =3**


	81. NnoiIchi Cops and Robbers Part 5

Anon Review Replies- (): I will be writing some more GrimmIchi with Grimmjow being sadistic, we all know how much he wants to dominate Ichigo!

Teletubbie007: I think part of your review got cut off...

cuteuke: of course you'd look sexy in scrubs! All cute ukes look sexy in scrubs ;P

yoko-chan: I just couldn't see Aizen living through it after what he did to Ichigo...

I love you bonne bonne: It applies to everyone, I love my anon reviewers just as much as the ones who have an account!

Beloved Shadow of Light: Nnoitra is a dumb shit, and he's even more so in this chapter. The bastard doesn't know when to stop.

MT: I thank you for shortening your name... I always worry if I am going to misspell long names!

**This is a really dark chapter which is kind of a necessary filler for the end. I'm WARNING you now (SPOILER) that Nnoitra took some drugs and so he lost his temper, which doesn't end well for Ichi until the end. HOWEVER Ichigo is now a masochist because of what Aizen did to him. Just warning you, there's not full out rape as in Nnoitra going all the way with Ichigo, but there is some one-sided molestation.  
**

**Beta'd by the lovely KitsuneKiri- thank you so much!**

64 Cops and Robbers Part 5 of 6

Ichigo hated Nnoitra Jiruga. The bastard didn't seem to catch the hint that Ichigo wasn't interested. No matter what he did, the asshole would follow him. It creeped him out more when he would just stare at Ichigo with his one good eye rather than say anything. Although, it was pretty bad either way… when he talked he would fall back into his habit of calling Ichigo 'Ichi-pet' and commented on his 'sweet ass.'

But more than anything, the reason why Ichigo hated Nnoitra Jiruga because he wanted him so much. When Aizen tortured him in that room it was the thing only horror movies seemed to get right. It was pain that touched death so intimately it was borderline pleasure. And Aizen made sure that the pain and pleasure intertwined. The only thing the evil bastard hadn't counted on was that Ichigo would center his thoughts on Nnoitra.

Now Ichigo had these sick and twisted thoughts constantly running through his head. He knew that was something wrong with him, mentally, and a trip to a psychologist would probably do him a lot of good, but there was no way in hell he was going to do that. Instead of romance and tenderness, Ichigo craved rough, hurtful sex. He wanted to be tied up and hurt while under the control of someone else, of Nnoitra.

Every time he saw his face, Ichigo's fantasies were brought to the surface and of course it wasn't just those times that he thought about it. That and how Nnoitra had lost the use of his left eye because of him, not to mention the long scar… He was getting to be very thankful he was on leave at the moment or else his friends and coworkers would think he had gone crazy. Ah hell, he _had_ gone crazy.

Ichigo sighed heavily and took a swig of merlot directly out of the bottle. He was so tipsy he didn't even hear the sound of his front door quietly opening and closing. He did, however, notice when a cloth covered in chloroform covered his nose and mouth. He screamed and flailed. He kicked away from the table, knocking the merlot and his chair over. He tried not to breathe, of course, but his first startled inhale had gotten him. Before he knew it, he slipped into darkness.

When he woke up, he was very comfortable, although he had a headache from the wine and chloroform. He opened his eyes slowly. The light was dim, but a quick investigation of the room told Ichigo that he was in a bedroom with dark, mahogany furniture with red and black colors. The large bed, not a canopy but still a king, was the only thing that seemed out of place. It had _white _bedding. Silk, of course, but the color contrasted sharply with the rest of the room's theme.

His hands were tied above his head with velvet rope and he was completely naked. Nnoitra Jiruga was also sitting in one of the chairs in the room with just his pants on. The scar on his shoulder and face he got from rescuing Ichigo were still healing and Ichigo thought they looked sexy on him. The eye patch he was wearing reinforced the dangerous attraction he had going for him.

Nnoitra rose to his feet when he saw Ichigo was awake and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the night stand. He took a sip and held it in his mouth, then bent over to press his lips to Ichigo's and let it wet Ichigo's dry lips and mouth.

He didn't stop there, of course. He cupped Ichigo's face and dipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, tasting the essence he identified only as Ichigo. Ichigo furrowed his brow. He didn't know what he should feel about this. It was his fantasies coming true, but that was NOT a good thing. So he bit Nnoitra's tongue.

Nnoitra recoiled, hissing and touching the tip of his tongue to his finger, then pulled it away to see blood. His eye flicked to Ichigo who tried to disappear into the bed.

"Ichi-pet," Nnoitra crooned and straddled Ichigo's waist. "I know ya probably won't like this, but it'll be good for ya." He cupped Ichigo's chin. His other hand stroked Ichigo's chest which was covered in wounds. Ichigo swallowed thickly. "I love ya so much and I hate it when I have to punish ya."

He dug his finger into one of the cuts and Ichigo arched his back with a cry. It wasn't complete agony, but it was painful. Nnoitra looked remorseful as he did it, but Ichigo could feel his hard on pressed into his hip. He panted and when Nnoitra tried to kiss him again he jerked his head to the side.

Nnoitra didn't hit him, but he did grab Ichigo's chin tightly and forced it open, holding it there with force as he ravished his mouth. Ichigo whimpered… Nnoitra had shifted down his body and his other hand went in between his legs to stroke his limp cock. Ichigo tried to knee or kick out at him, but Nnoitra easily held them down with his waist.

He pulled away from the kiss and stroked Ichigo's hair lovingly.

"Nnoitra," Ichigo said, not crying, not yet. "Why are you doing this to me if you love me?"

Nnoitra narrowed his eye at Ichigo. Then he got off of him and undid his pants, letting them drop to the ground. Ichigo had seen Nnoitra's cock before, but it was still just as impressive. Then he grabbed the oil on the bed side table and showed it to Ichigo.

"This one is supposed to tingle and get hot when ya use it." He dropped it on the bed and grabbed two pieces of rope that were sitting there as well. "I thought we might be able to do this without too much of a struggle, but ya are too stubborn."

Ichigo's leg was forced to bend and he did indeed struggle when Nnoitra wrapped the rope around it and then his other leg.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ichigo screamed, holding onto his anger as long as possible. He needed it. He needed to be angry so much…

"I forgot to mention this before, but not only do I live in a pretty secluded place, but the walls are sound proof." He slipped in between Ichigo's legs and then kissed Ichigo on the sternum while staring up into Ichigo's big brown eyes. Ichigo stared back down and Nnoitra smiled softly, resting his cheek on Ichigo's chest and nuzzling him.

"Why don't ya want me anymore Ichi-pet?" He sounded sad and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat when Nnoitra closed his eye and simply listened to Ichigo's breath.

"Nnoitra-" Ichigo started to say and then was cut off by fingers circling his entrance.

"Wha… Nnoitra, no, please no, I'm not ready!" Ichigo said in a panic and twisted his hips while trying not to cry. "Fuck, no, Nnoitra NO!" He was scared now. It didn't matter what the fuck he fantasized about, those were fantasies and this was the real thing. "Nnoitra, no- AGH!" He screamed and arched his back as three fingers were shoved up him dry.

"NNOITRA!" Ichigo sobbed and trembled in shock and pain.

"Ya are still tight," Nnoitra hissed and continued to kiss Ichigo's chest tenderly. "I take it ya haven't fucked anybody recently?"

"I j-just got the sti-sti-stiches out ye-yes-yest…" Ichigo stuttered but couldn't even get out all of it.

Nnoitra lifted his head to look at Ichigo.

"Stitches? Up here?" He scissored his fingers and Ichigo buried his face in the crook of his shoulder where his arm was tied above his head.

"Nnoitra, it hurts," Ichigo whined and Nnoitra stroked his hair. "It's still too raw from where Aizen…"

"I didn't know ya needed stitched for that too," Nnoitra commented and nuzzled his cheek, kissing his lips softly.

"If ya still talked with me and told me these things, I'd know." He pulled his fingers out and tilted Ichigo's hips up so his entrance was exposed. "Ya are bleeding already Ichi-pet, do ya see why it's important to tell me things like this?"

He bent his head down and licked at Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo trembled and gasped when he thrust it inside of him, tasting him and making Ichigo erect already.

"We need to talk, Nnoitra," Ichigo said breathlessly. His fantasies came back to him full force now that pleasure was showing its face. Nnoitra glanced up at him.

"I want you. Fuck I want you so bad… But this is too much right now." Nnoitra slipped his tongue out and rested his head on Ichigo's thigh, watching him in curiosity.

"I want you to do those things to me, I want you to fuck me and hurt me and…" Ichigo sounded so breathy and wanton when he said that he had to stop.

"It just hurts right now. I'm not ready… The only time I've e-ever had consensual sex was with you," Ichigo blushed when he said that and looked away. Nnoitra nipped his thigh sharply and he hissed.

"All right Ichi-pet," Nnoitra said with a very smug expression.

"But ya seem to think ya get to decide what is best for ya." He grabbed the oil the poured it over Ichigo's entrance and then over his cock.

"Ya should have told me this earlier instead of ignoring me." His expression grew dark and Ichigo quivered.

"Nnoitra, please," Ichigo begged, his lower lip trembling.

"Please, I'm scared," he said and he started to cry. Tears rolled down his face and he sobbed.

"Please, no, not like this..." He was terrified and he had gone completely limp from fear. Nnoitra was poised at his entrance and he started pushing in, making Ichigo shriek and cry out, then he stopped. He pulled away completely and with a few tugs Ichigo legs and arms were released.

Ichigo was instantly in his lap, wrapping his arms and legs around Nnoitra's body so closely and tightly that there wasn't a millimeter of space in between them.

"Nnoitra, I love you," Ichigo mumbled and kissed Nnoitra frantically, pressing kisses all over his face and his chest while he hugged him. "I love you so much…" He buried his head under Nnoitra's chin and nuzzled him lovingly.

Nnoitra seemed frozen in surprise for a second, but then he was hugging Ichigo back and stroking his hair, his sides, his ass… any part of Ichigo he could reach without dislodging him.

"Why were ya ignoring me Ichi-pet?" Nnoitra asked dangerously and Ichigo chanced a nervous glance up at him.

"I was scared of what I wanted," Ichigo admitted with a scowl. "Aizen hurt me, and I thought of you the entire time. Then you rescued me and I couldn't stop thinking of _you _doing what he did to me."

Nnoitra eased Ichigo onto his back and studied him closely.

"Let me fuck ya then, Ichi-pet," he said bluntly and Ichigo froze. "Let me show ya how much better I can be…"

"You don't know what all he did to me, do you?" Ichigo asked hesitantly and Nnoitra eyed him warily. "I mean, the specifics…" Nnoitra shook his head and Ichigo bit his lip.

"I really, REALLY do want you to, but I still haven't healed. When Aizen did all those… things to me, he didn't just fuck me." Ichigo swallowed thickly and Nnoitra frowned, wondering where he was going with this. "He put this… this _thing _like a pipe with hooks inside of me, which ripped me apart and caused a lot of internal damage…"

Nnoitra growled, remembering all of the fucking blood on Ichigo's thighs that seemed like an impossible amount. After Ichigo was immediately taken away by the medics and he gave his statement along with Starrk, then he wasn't kept informed about Ichigo's status.

"They took the external stitches out, but there are some really deep inside of me that need to stay for awhile." Ichigo bit his lip and dragged a finger down Nnoitra's cock, which was still fully erect. "You're so big, there's no way you won't rip me apart." Ichigo leaned up and brushed his lips against Nnoitra's. "But there's other stuff we can still do."

Nnoitra grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair and jerked his head up to bite down on Ichigo's lips, hard.

"Ichi-pet, I'm trying really hard not to fuck ya right now, but ya are making it really hard for me." He kissed Ichigo again, but this time it was tongue and caresses rather than teeth. "I want ya to do this, okay Ichi-pet? I'm gonna suck ya off and ya are gonna suck me off, but I'm gonna play wit' ya a little, and I don't want to hear any complaints, okay? If I have to punish ya then ya might have to go to the hospital, and we don't want that, do we?"

Ichigo shook his head and he looked scared. Nnoitra frowned.

"Get that look off of your face pet, this is for your own good." He grabbed Ichigo's hair again roughly. "Ya want anything I give ya, right?" Ichigo nodded. "I want ya to call me master, too and-"

"No!" Ichigo yelled before he could help himself and Nnoitra's look got dangerous. In a second Nnoitra was pressed against Ichigo's entrance once more.

"What did ya say Ichi-pet! Ya don't say no to me!" Two inches were inside of Ichigo and he was sobbing again.

"Aizen made me call him master!" Ichigo screamed and Nnoitra stopped.

"Ah, why didn't ya say so?" He pulled out and Ichigo whimpered. Nnoitra didn't like that look in his eyes. It was fear, and not the kind of fear he wanted. This was terror and agony.

"Nnoitra, I don't this is going to work," Ichigo said very hesitantly and very carefully. "I don't want just pain, I don't like it… I think I'm going crazy and it makes me scared and-"

Nnoitra kissed him softly and pulled away.

"Call me Nnoitra-sama instead." Ichigo still didn't look happy with that and Nnoitra wanted Ichigo to be happy. "What's wrong with that?"

"That guy that follows you around, Tesla, calls you that," Ichigo said with a scowl and a little bit of suspicion. "Are you guys fucki- ah!" Ichigo panted and tensed as four fingers suddenly slammed inside of him. He felt like the air was crushed out of him. He couldn't get his breath and tears down his cheeks as he pushed at Nnoitra's chest.

"Ngh…" He bit his lower lip- hard, and bit right through it. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt black tinge at his vision.

"Don't ya dare take that tone with me!" Nnoitra snapped. Ichigo could feel his entrance protesting the brutal treatment as he was torn open. It was just pain and more pain. The hands pressing at Nnoitra's shoulder slipped off as the exertion was just too much for him. On top of his still doped-up body, he just let himself fall into the darkness.

"Ichi-pet?" was the last thing he heard.

…

Nnoitra knew it was a bad idea to deal with Ichi-pet when he was still so angry. But he had to have his Ichi and seeing him underneath him once more wouldn't let him hold back. He wanted- no, needed to show him who he belonged to. He didn't exactly forget how hurt Ichigo had been, but he definitely didn't remember the full extent of it. Ichigo's whimpers and cries had stabbed through his heart and he just couldn't damage him that much more. And at that point he would have been just mutilating and traumatizing him.

Then Ichi-pet was nuzzling and cuddling against him with those sweet words and apparent desire that made him so hard it literally hurt. However, that asshole Aizen hurt Ichigo far more than Nnoitra ever expected someone could live through. Except Ichigo almost _didn't_ live through it.

Of course Nnoitra kept kind of forgetting about it… he didn't mean to, but it was just instinct for him to want to be buried balls-deep inside of Ichigo. Apparently he just needed to be more patient and wait for Ichigo to finish… his protests about calling Nnoitra master had seriously pissed him off, but he had a good reason for it.

Then him asking whether Nnoitra wanted someone else, really made him angry. He wanted Ichigo and Ichigo's doubt set him off… But before he knew it he had punished Ichigo the way he really wanted to. He should be being so gentle with his Ichi-pet and cradling him carefully since he's so hurt. Yet instead his temper got the better of him and then Ichigo was looking up at him with fear. Ichi-pet was so tight around him and then he just went limp.

Nnoitra froze.

"Ichi-pet?" He asked plaintively and looked down at Ichigo's entrance. Oh. Four fingers. How had that happened? He slipped them out slowly and Ichigo whimpered in his sleep. There was blood.

"I'm sorry Ichi-pet…" Nnoitra said and nudged his nose against Ichigo's.

"I didn't mean it, so wake back up. We need to finish talking." Ichigo didn't wake up and Nnoitra narrowed his eye. "I said wake up!"

Great, Ichigo wasn't even awake and he was getting angry at him. He knew that he shouldn't have taken those drugs to get the courage to go kidnap him. Apparently they were affecting him far too negatively.

He was still so hard…

He lifted Ichigo's legs and then pressed them together tightly. He just needed to take the edge off… so he slipped his cock in between the tight thighs. The blood made the passage slick. He rubbed against Ichigo's crack and entrance which twitched at him so temptingly, but he managed to fight off the urge and instead thrust in between the faux passage. It wasn't as good as Ichigo's mouth or tight hole, but it would do.

He groaned and let his head rest against Ichigo's shoulder as he rocked against his love. Ichigo was waking up now and the little noises he was making turned Nnoitra on even more.

"Nnoi?" Ichigo mumbled and blinked blearily. Then his eyes shot open and fear took over them. Nnoitra quickly clamped his hands on Ichigo's knees to hold them closed and Ichigo still.

"Nnoitra!" Ichigo said in a panic and tried to push him away. "What are you doing!"

"Not fucking ya, obviously, or ya would be screaming and split in half right now," he growled and Ichigo calmed down a little. Nnoitra grit his teeth and continued what he was doing, caressing Ichigo's legs now. "See? It's not so bad."

Ichigo blinked up at him with red eyes and Nnoitra's grin faltered. Ichigo stiffened when he saw it becoming a frown and hastily reached up to kiss him. Nnoitra purred into it felt his balls tighten as the feel of Ichigo's timid tongue dart out to meet his.

"Call me Nnoitra-no-kimi, or Nnoi-kimi (1)," Nnoitra muttered into his lips.

"Nnoi-kimi!" Ichigo cried out as he was too stimulated. Nnoitra was rubbing against his cock as well, not to mention his perineum and entrance, although he didn't enter.

"Oh… feels s'good, Nnoi-kimi," Ichigo mumbled and started rocking his hips as well.

Nnoitra forwent pushing Ichigo's legs together and instead just slid their cocks together. Ichigo gasped and clutched at his shoulders. Oh fuck yes, this was what Nnoitra needed. It would have been better if he was actually inside of Ichigo, but getting pleasure from Ichigo and pleasuring him at the same time was so damn good. It wasn't long before they were both cuming and Nnoitra was happy that he got to mark Ichigo once more.

"This shouldn't happen again," Nnoitra said right away. Ichigo's eyes widened and the goofy look on his face dropped, making him look so damn sad.

"What? No, not like that ya idiot." He rolled off of Ichigo and leaned his back against the head board, pulling Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo tucked his head under Nnoitra's chin and wiggled to get comfortable against him. Nnoitra could feel the drugs wearing off now. Needless to say, he wasn't going to be doing that again. They really messed with his mind.

"What did you mean Nnoi-kimi?" Ichigo asked and Nnoitra smirked a little at the honorific. He liked it.

"When I went to go get ya tonight I took some drugs so I wouldn't back down," Nnoitra explained and ran his fingers through Ichigo's soft, silky hair. "It made me loose my temper a little."

Ichigo would have snorted, but he wasn't sure if it was out of his system yet.

"Do you promise not to take it anymore?" Ichigo asked softly and Nnoitra nodded.

"Yeah."

"Um," Ichigo said, all of a sudden a little embarrassed. "About what I said before…" He wasn't certain that Nnoitra was actually into all of that when he was in a normal state of mind.

Nnoitra understood what he meant and smirked.

"I plan to be doing all sorts of things to ya, Ichi-pet, ya can't back down now." He slipped his hand down and Ichigo inhaled sharply when a single finger entered him. He looked up at Nnoitra with hurt eyes and Nnoitra stroked his hair. "It's just a finger, Pet, it barely even hurts ya…" He slid the finger in deeper and crooked it, making Ichigo gasp and jerk in pleasure. "See?"

"Nnoi, the more you hurt me, the longer it takes for me to heal," Ichigo reminded Nnoitra. He left the 'kimi' part off and Nnoitra raised an unimpressed brow. "When we aren't… playing, I can call you Nnoi, can't I?" Ichigo asked with big eyes that made Nnoitra cave instantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… We're still going to play even though ya are hurt, just nothing damaging though." He gave Ichigo's ass a tight squeeze which made him yelp. "And by the way, I wouldn't touch that nasty little bitch Tesla with a ten foot pole. If ya bring him up in bed again I'm gonna punish ya."

Ichigo grinned, totally ruining the menacing aura Nnoitra was trying to give off.

"I love you," he said confidently.

"Love ya, too, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra said and pecked Ichigo on the lips. Perfect.

**LINE**

**No-kimi is historically used to denominate lords or ladies of the court, but in modern times can be used for someone who behaves like a prince or a princess. The suffix is also used in letters when addressing lovers, so I thought it was appropriate. I don't know if just Nnoi-kimi would have the same meaning, but since Nnoitra no kimi is so wordy and 'Nnoi' is close to 'No', I thought it would work =) Please correct me if otherwise!**

**And yes, there is one last part. Man, this was a long mini-series, although it was popular if the reviews I got for it were any indication =D**


	82. KenIchi NnoiIchi Champion

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo, Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summary: The two champion gladiators of the Aizen family get to claim a prize for their many victories. They choose the same thing… or rather, person, who is NOT very happy about it.**

**This is done for Ichigo's birthday- July 15****th****. It's two parts, and the second part is almost completely done so I will be posting it shortly.**

**I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, but I am having a major health problem right now that is making many things difficult for me. It's not something I can just post online for the world to see, but I can tell you that it is something that is not some sort of sickness that will only last for a few weeks. The side effects alone are something that I would not wish on anyone. I sincerely apologize for all of my fans, readers, and reviewers =)**

**Warnings: There is going to be some dubious consensual, leaning heavily more towards non consensual sex, but I will put markings for that. It's one of those "he doesn't like it at first, but then it feels really good" sex scenes, plus more enjoyable ones =D (includes not just this part, but the next)**

**Champions' Reward**

Training and pitting gladiators against each other was a business that had been in Aizen's family for generations. But it was Sousuke Aizen who started the idea of _paired _gladiators which so intrigued the senate. Even Caesar himself delighted at the heavy manacles which hung between the two gladiators which would either aid or hinder them in their battles.

Aizen's pride and glory was his two gladiators Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Jiruga. They were both blood thirsty and driven to kill all in their path, even each other if they got in the way. He decided to reward the two for their victory in Pompeii by allowing them to choose a gift with no limits except for freedom.

To Aizen's amusement and delight, they chose the same thing, and of course to both of their consternation, as well.

Ichigo was one of the young men that attended his son Gin. The slave was a lively, beautiful man with brilliant orange hair and brown eyes that never lost their defiance despite his status. Aizen knew that Gin hungered after him and always chose to adorn his favored slave with alluring clothes that made even Aizen's mouth water at the sight. He knew that his son planned on taking his slave's virginity on Gin's 16th birthday in celebration of his manhood, but he would have to find someone else.

Aizen had seen the way Kenpachi and Nnoitra's eyes followed the young man's lithe, muscular form. Aizen had assumed, something he found vulgar and did not do very often, that they were fixated on Ichigo because of the lack of women to admire. Apparently he was wrong, though.

He knew that Ichigo noticed as well and could tell how nervous it made the boy. Sometimes Aizen would order Ichigo to attend to some of the gladiators' food and water just for entertainment at their reaction. Sometimes they would gang up on him when he brought them water. Nnoitra would catch the man's wrist and yank him flush against his body, which would cue Kenpachi to step up behind him and grind against his firm body.

If Gin hadn't given strict orders to keep Ichigo's virginity in tact, Aizen knew there would be many times where breaks for the gladiators would have involved taking Ichigo against the nearest available surface. Or just standing up, if the way they both ground into Ichigo at every opportunity was any indication, before Ichigo's chastity was rescued by his son, of course.

It wouldn't be safe any longer, however, since at the moment both gladiators had declared what they wanted and were glaring daggers at each other. Aizen didn't bother to hide his deep chuckle at the situation.

"Now, now, it might be a little difficult for both of you to take his virginity…"

"I didn't say I just wanted his virginity, did I? I want him," Nnoitra growled and Kenpachi's eye flashed.

"Too fucking bad, because he's mine," Kenpachi said with just as much heat and anger.

"Hm, well I don't see why you both can't share him," Aizen said thoughtfully, already wondering how he was going to break the news to his son. "You already share a room so it will only be a matter of…" He went on about the details while Kenpachi and Nnoitra sized each other up. Sharing Ichigo was definitely better than not having him at all and they could come up with a compromise for his virginity. One that would surely have Ichigo unable to move for days.

…

Ichigo hadn't been born into slavery. When his father had been up to his chin in debt, Ichigo was taken in compensation. Something that he definitely preferred over his younger twin sisters' being enslaved.

It wasn't all that bad, his master was actually slightly younger than himself and seemed to view him as a playmate, until he grew old enough for his interest to turn carnal. Even that was something that Ichigo could probably have just sucked up and dealt with if it wasn't for those two bloody Neanderthals who panted after him, as well.

Every time he was called to aid in the training grounds he came away covered in sweat and blood that wasn't his own. Not to mention bruises and places that ached that were never meant to ache. Gin always fussed over him after those times and Nnoitra and Kenpachi always were punished for every bite mark and raised suck bruises that adorned his skin.

The first time he had seen the two champions, he had been getting tea for his young master. He nearly dropped the tray when two men suddenly appeared in front of him. They each only wore a simple leather loin clothe and had long hair and an eye patch. One was taller and leaner than the other and his hair was pitch black and straight. His single purple eye roved over Ichigo's body with a lustful look that was mirrored by his companion.

The broader, more muscular one had scraggly brownish black hair and a scar along the left side of his face. He was eyeing Ichigo up and down like he was a starving man and Ichigo was a piece of meat to devour.

"Ya must be the new slave," the tall one said with a drawl and sneered at Ichigo. The oranget scowled at the two and tried to step around them, but the muscular man blocked him off with his arm.

"Ichigo, right?" He said gruffly, his single eye drinking in Ichigo's slender just limber form. "I'm Kenpachi and this is-"

"Nnoitra, but ya must have heard of us, being the champion gladiators and all."

Ichigo could have cared less and the rest of the conversation went downhill from there. That was the first time he had ever been shoved up against a wall and kissed… by both of them at the same time, no less!

Luckily Aizen happened to be walking by and saved him, giving them a stern punishment for the two for attempting to 'sully' his son's 'prize.' Ever since then the two had an unnatural interest in Ichigo to the point of insanity.

Never did Ichigo suspect that eventually he would be _gifted _to the two brutes whose blood lust and passionate intensity did things to Ichigo that he would never tell Gin about. Gin was furious and Ichigo was dazed… which was part of the reason Gin managed to get so far with ripping his clothes off before Aizen arrived to put a stop to it.

Gin had been put to bed without supper and Ichigo was whisked away to be dunked into a bath and made appropriate for the two champions. Ichigo doubted if the two men cared if he smelt like jasmine or was draped in purple silk. They were just going to rip it off anyway.

He was escorted down to the champions' chambers by Aizen himself and couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the door. Aizen smirked. He opened the door slowly and Nnoitra and Kenpachi were practically on top of Ichigo immediately. Aizen shoved Ichigo behind him before they could do anything and both men snarled.

"Be patient, good things come to those who wait," Aizen said in a chastising tone as Ichigo trembled behind him. He couldn't help but think the longer they were forced to wait, the harder it would be on him. Aizen held up a glass vial that was filled with some sort of amber liquid that Ichigo couldn't identify.

"Since you expressed your intent to keep him for longer than just a night, I suggest using this on him." The bottle was quickly snatched away from him and Ichigo wondered even more what it was. Then Aizen moved away from Ichigo and swept out the door just as quickly as they had come and Ichigo was left to the… wolves.

The only thing that either of the gladiators wore was loin clothes so they went straight for Ichigo's own clothes. Or rather, Ichigo in general. Ichigo gasped in surprise when a hungry Nnoitra sealed his mouth over Ichigo's bare clavicle. Kenpachi stepped behind him and simply grabbed a hold of his silk toga and yanked it off of him. Or to be more exact, tore it in half.

Ichigo yelped at his sudden nakedness and made an attempt to cover himself, but Kenpachi had already started to stroke his cock. His cock which rose to the occasion in every sense of the phrase Ichigo now hated. Nnoitra also started to explore, and Ichigo found out what the amber fluid, or rather the amber oil, was for when a finger slipped inside of his ass.

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed and arched his back, making the two men chuckle. "You sick fucking perverts," he said through clenched teeth. "You could have had anybody you wanted, why the hell did you pick me!"

"Isn't that obvious Berry-head?" Kenpachi said into his ear and nipped at the lobe.

"Yer fucking tight ass is going ta feel so fucking amazing clamped down on our cocks, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra purred and suddenly Ichigo was lifted up in the air, forcing him to clamp his legs around Nnoitra's hips. The finger in his ass became two in the transition and Ichigo let a low whine out. Ichigo was dropped on the bed and Nnoitra quickly grabbed his leg, lifting it up and hooking it in the crook of his elbow. It exposed Ichigo's healthy, tight, puckered hole to the gladiators' eyes.

Kenpachi knelt beside Ichigo's head on the bed and threaded his fingers through Ichigo's bright orange hair. Ichigo whined and squirmed as he was forced into the awkward position with his mouth brought to Kenpachi's engorged, dripping organ.

"Come on now," Kenpachi said gruffly and Ichigo had to open his mouth to accept the gladiator's cock. He was forced open on either end as Nnoitra worked his ass with three long, skinny fingers. Ichigo's brow furrowed at both the pain and the strange taste he had to endure. "Didn't your master ever teach you to suck cock?" He purred.

It made Ichigo's stomach turn that he even asked that question. He turned his head sharply to the side and Kenpachi snarled, but Ichigo growled even harder. "My _old _master kept me as pure as possible. But since you two are my _new_ masters now I have to do as you say."

Ichigo didn't expect Kenpachi to get so angry with that. Kenpachi's hand gripped his hair so tight it was painful and Ichigo actually managed a whimper before Kenpachi made him swallow his length, pushing it as deep as it would go. Ichigo gagged and his throat convulsed in pain as he tried to keep from vomiting. He tried to raise his hands to push Kenpachi away, but Kenpachi- while still holding his head- grabbed his hands by the wrists and pinned them down.

He didn't say anything, but when Ichigo scowled up at him the look on the other man's face was murderous. And then Nnoitra's fingers became four and Ichigo really started to struggle. The pain was starting to burn agonizingly and Ichigo didn't understand why Nnoitra needed more than three to prepare him. Nnoitra shoved his fingers inside him roughly with a wet sound and Ichigo whimpered around Kenpachi's cock.

"Don't complain," Nnoitra muttered. "Ya will want all the stretching ya can get so we don't permanently damage ya when we both fuck ya."

At first Ichigo thought he hadn't heard right and he froze, which Nnoitra and Kenpachi took advantage of the opportunity to do even more to him. Nnoitra slipped a fifth digit inside of him and Kenpachi thrust his cock into the wet cavern of Ichigo's mouth as far as it would go.

Ichigo gagged and furrowed his brow at the pain in his ass. Nnoitra was moving his hand slowly, almost gently, and Ichigo knew he could have hurt him a lot more. Instead of making his hand into a fist and shoving it inside of Ichigo, he brought his fingers together in a beak-like manner. It also forcefully massaged his prostate, making Ichigo scream in pleasure and pain while arching his back.

Kenpachi jerked his cock out of Ichigo's mouth, leaving a trail of precum and saliva on his lip. "Let's fuck him already," he said sternly and grasped Ichigo by the elbows to pull him up. Ichigo let out a low groan as Nnoitra's hand was pulled out of him and felt his hole twitch at the sudden emptiness.

**START THE DUB-CON SEX SCENE**

"As your master I command you to enjoy this," Kenpachi hissed into Ichigo's ear as they positioned themselves.

"Fuck you _master,_" Ichigo said, his voice dark and full of malice. "This is fucking rape even if you own me, I'm not going to pretend it isn't. You can't make me enjoy it by simply commanding me to!"

"This is rape, huh Ichi-pet?" Nnoitra said with a narrowed eye. Kenpachi dragged Ichigo up in his lap and his legs were forced to spread wide apart to accommodate him and Nnoitra. "Then I guess we don't have ta worry about making ya like it, since ya won't anyway." Nnoitra's eye flashed and Ichigo flinched, trying to crawl out of Kenpachi's lap and away from him. But Kenpachi had already made himself comfortable leaning against the wall and he simply held Ichigo's wrists tightly and spread his legs with the other hand.

"Don't forget we're both doing this," Kenpachi said gruffly and nuzzled Ichigo's neck almost tenderly even as his monstrous cock nudges at Ichigo's entrance. Nnoitra was doing the same, and gripped Ichigo's hip tightly for leverage before he finally nudged inside.

They both pushed inside of Ichigo at once, and Ichigo was thrown into a world of pain. He felt aroused, flushed and nervous at the same time, yes, but still inscrutable agony. He threw back his head and screamed while Kenpachi tried to shush him with growls and well-placed bites. Nnoitra seemed indifferent to his turmoil and was solely intent on getting as deep inside of his Ichi-pet as possible.

"Ya are so fucking tight, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra said a little breathlessly as he plowed in. Ichigo gave a long, high pitched keen and arched his spine as the gladiators finally sunk all the way into him.

"Oh berry, you feel so good," Kenpachi moaned and jerked his hips sharply up and so Ichigo would let out a particularly loud scream, of pain or pleasure he didn't even know which it was. He turned Ichigo's head and tried to kiss him. Ichigo kept his mouth clamped shut, however, and Kenpachi growled in frustration.

Nnoitra was still pretty lost in his own world, and had grabbed Ichigo's hips while pistoning in and out of him quickly. Kenpachi preferred to go slower, but it was so hard when Ichigo was wriggling around like that and making those alluring noises. He tried to catch Ichigo's lips in a kiss yet again, and Nnoitra took advantage of when Ichigo dodged to do so himself.

**MORE CONSENSUAL SEX**

Ichigo's eyes widened at the kiss and the long fingers that were suddenly wrapped around his cock. Nnoitra narrowed his eye and bit and licked at Ichigo's lip, trying to get them to open. Kenpachi's hand had joined Nnoitra's on his erection and the difference between the touches was so different. But neither one was in a bad way, and it actually was making Ichigo even more aroused.

"Fuck!" Ichigo groaned loudly as he pulled away from Nnoitra long enough to speak. Nnoitra growled and reclaimed his lips, however, despite Kenpachi's agitation. The two long, thick organs inside of him put a great deal of pressure against his prostate and massaged it with each thrust.

Ichigo hated himself a little for how much he was enjoying this. His new 'masters' had already caused him a lot of pain initially and forced him to do something he didn't want, regardless of his body's reaction. But fuck did it feel good. The way his cock was stroked and the electrifying pleasure inside of were making him throb with need.

He could tell that his masters were close as well. Their pace had increased and their breathing became more labored as they pounded into him. At this point, however, Ichigo wasn't complaining. He couldn't even form words and just gave mindless moans and keening noises that drew his masters to nuzzle against him and leave kiss (and bite) marks over whatever skin they could reach.

Then heat filled him as their orgasm spilled inside his body. He mewled in pleasure and shuddered and they both pulled out, making his anus suddenly contract and forced him to come as well. Nnoitra drank in Ichigo's euphoric expression greedily until Kenpachi tilted his chin to kiss their slave. Ichigo moaned and his eyelashes fluttered before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Both Kenpachi and Nnoitra blinked in confusion and frowned. "Well damn…"

…

**I just wanted everyone to know that I really appreciate all of your kind reviews, not to mention some personal messages. They all make me feel so happy and make it that much easier for me to get through this hard time right now. So thank you, and I hope to hear from you again =)**

**BTW, there IS going to be a happy ending for these three! And lots of sexy smut =3**


	83. to continue reading my stories

**ATTENTION PLEASE ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES!**

It has been brought to my attention that ADMINISTRATORS of fanfiction. net have been cracking down on stories with SMUT.

As such, I do not want my stories to be REMOVED, but that is only until I can find a better site to UPLOAD my STORIES. So I would appreciate it if all of my readers would tell me, whether anonymously, through PM's or reviews, how YOU want me to deal with this situation, because I love you all and I write for YOU. Yes, I love writing and I get a lot of selfish satisfaction out of it, but right now it's YOUR OPINIONS which matters most.

So please, let me know!

And this note is very thankfully dedicated to CallMeYourLover who notified me of this issue because they didn't want my stories to be taken down. Merci Beaucoup.


	84. GrimmIchi HichiIchi Blame it on the Cake

**The reason for my absence: **A few of my good friends here are aware that I have been having some serious health issues, and I just want to assure you all that I am not dead and hopefully will not be anytime soon. I have been having some pretty bad grand mal seizures, but they are now under control (again, hopefully) so I will be getting back into writing while dealing with my other related health issues. Thanks to all who have PM's or reviewed, I _will _be getting back to everyone's messages eventually, but it might take me awhile!

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo Shirotoshi (dark Ichigo) x Ichigo threesome Summary: To Grimmjow and Shirotoshi, it was lust at first sight. Unfortunately they had a rather large and muscular hurdle to get over before gaining access to the lovely Death Berry. However with the help of a birthday party and bondage, they manage. Written for Boogermeister's belated birthday, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dark Ichigo's name "Shirotoshi" means white mirror image. Shiro means white and Toshi means mirror image. I like it and I think it's similar enough to the 'Shirosaki' that a lot of people are fond of that it won't get confusing. =3 **

**Summary: Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence, bondage, food sex**

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Blame it on the Cake

It was undeniably obvious to everyone around the three, except for a certain carrot top, that Grimmjow and Shirotoshi were in love with Ichigo. Normally something like that would have caused strife in their friendship, but Grimmjow and Shirotoshi had known each other since the two were in diapers. They never had any romantic inclinations between them, though, and there never would be.

Grimmjow and Shirotoshi met Ichigo at a friend's party. The bubbly, green haired girl who was throwing it was dragging around a scowling man who obviously didn't want to be there. It wasn't love at first sight or anything stupid like that, but holy _fuck _did they both want to bang the shit out of him. This ended up not happening, to their dismay.

When they finally managed to shove through the crowd of people to get to them, another pink-haired girl had latched onto his other side. The man, who up close looked even more attractive, was just trying to lean far enough away to not go deaf. Grimmjow and Shirotoshi were more worried about what Yachiru's older brother would do if he saw Yachiru touching a guy. He was _extremely _overprotective and more than one guy had been sent to the hospital because of him. It was actually surprising that he wasn't nearby now.

So they moved a little quickly and stepped in front of the trio, trying to block them more from view.

"Yo," Grimmjow said simply and raked his eyes over the oranget's body. Fuck he was fine.

"Grimmjow! Shirotoshi!" Nel squealed and the cutie winced at the shrillness of her voice. "How are you!"

"Good," Shirotoshi said with a wide grin. He liked how Ichigo, when he glanced at him, didn't seem repulsed or put out by his albinism and strange black or gold eyes. He had an extremely rare condition where the sclera of his eye was black and his iris was yellow, which a lot of people found pretty creepy or were overly interested. Ichigo seemed neither, and Shirotoshi wished he was at least the latter.

"So who's the kid?" Grimmjow asked with a head tilt and nodded at Ichigo.

"This is Ichigo," Nel said and for some reason through a nervous glance behind them, "but you shouldn't-"

"How about we take ya back ta our place and show ya how much more fun we can be?" Shirotoshi asked the oranget and was delighted by the adorable surprised look on his face. Then it turned angry and Shi was just as happy to note that he looked attractive with a fiery expression, as well. He was going to be great in bed.

"You-"

"Who the fuck do you think you're hittin' on?" A dangerous voice growled out behind them which was instantly recognized. Grimmjow and Shirotoshi whipped around quickly and tried not to let the fear show in their face as Kenpachi Zaraki towered over them with a dangerous look in his eye. He only had one because the other got damaged during a sword fight of all things, leaving a long scar and no sight in that eye.

"Chill Zaraki," Grimmjow said lazily in the hopes of diffusing the situation. He and Shiro were excellent fighters, but he wasn't suicidal. Besides, he didn't know if fighting would kill whatever hopes he had of getting lucky with Ichigo.

"Shi and I just saw Ichi over here and decided to say hello. You know our weakness for sizzling red heads…" He trailed off as one of their mutual friends Ikkaku had come over and started to gesture wildly with a panicked look on his face.

Shi looked at Ikkaku in confusion and realized belatedly that Kenpachi was carrying _two _beers in his hand. Yachiru didn't like beers because they weren't sweet enough and Kenpachi absolutely would not carry drinks for anybody except for Yachiru because he just didn't give a shit about anyone but her. So that meant Ichigo must be…

"If you drop my drink to kick someone's ass, I'm going to kick _your _ass."

Kenpachi still looked murderous, but he didn't go to kill them immediately because Ichigo had managed to get away from Yachiru and Nel to step around the two men. They had a nice view of Ichigo's ass in his tight jeans before he took one of the beers out of Kenpachi's hand.

Grimmjow was mentally preparing himself to fight Kenpachi when Ichigo slid his free hand up Kenpachi's chest and entangled his fingers in the long, loose hair. Shirotoshi and Grimmjow started to really hate the man when Ichigo stood up on the tips of his toes and kissed him. It wasn't a light peck, either. Ichigo didn't waste any time in nibbling on Kenpachi's lips and opened his mouth to let the aggressive man's tongue in.

It would have been so much easier for the infatuated pair if Ichigo was timid or even scared of Kenpachi. Then the two could swoop in as knights in shining armor and save him- then fuck him until he couldn't walk. However, it also appeared that Kenpachi really liked the kid. He was even cupping the back of Ichigo's head and his eye was half-lidded in pleasure. It was like no one else in the room existed.

Then he tossed his beer over his shoulder, which an amused Ikkaku caught easily, and ran his hands down Ichigo's back to his ass. The surprised noise Ichigo gave when Kenpachi squeezed his tempting derrière was a mix between a yelp and a moan. The muscular man smirked into the kiss and the two didn't blame him. For a moment they hoped Ichigo was against PDA, but Ichigo's hand slid down _Kenpachi's _back and Kenpachi gave his own surprised grunt a moment later. And when the couple finally pulled away Ichigo was looking quite smug.

Grimmjow and Shirotoshi had never been so jealous in their entire lives. Not even when Shi got that Harley sportster, which Grimm ended up borrowing all the time anyway. Or when Grimm got a sick deal on the perfect house, where Shi ended up moving in to, as well…

The point was that Ichigo Kurosaki was a hot piece of ass with a blazing personality to match. The more Grimm and Shi hung around him, the more they wanted him- even when he was making out with another guy, for gods sake!

"Yachiru, get your ass in the car, we're leaving," Kenpachi called to his sister who gave a whine of acceptance. His gaze settled on the two men who were staring slack jawed in front of him and decided to bypass the punishment this time. His hands were full of his sexy little minx who was nuzzling his chest at the moment and from the look on their faces, being denied Ichigo was bad enough.

So he took his lover and sister and went home, leaving the two to stew and bemoan the one who got away, fuck it. He didn't get away.

A steely glint of determination appeared in both of their eyes and Nel made sure to keep her distance. When those two decided they wanted something, they went for it. She also knew that Ichigo had been attracted to them, too, or he wouldn't have saved them from his boyfriend's wrath.

She gave a deep sigh and eyed the two plotting men carefully. She loved Ichigo like a brother and only wanted what was best for him. Maybe it was time for a change for the better.

…

The three actually managed to become fast friends despite the night's events. They met again at a bar where Grimmjow worked as a bouncer and after a few fists thrown, they got along great, too great, as far as Kenpachi was concerned. He disliked how much time Ichigo spent with them, but Ichigo was not one to be controlled so the more Kenpachi tried, the more Ichigo tried to pull away.

Grimmjow and Shirotoshi got their chance to be knights in shining armor when Ichigo showed up on their doorstep with a bag in his hand and a black eye. He had a limp to his step that made them suspicious and angry, but relaxed when the first thing he did was commandeering a beer out of their fridge and put his feet up on the couch instead of breaking down.

He took a long swallow out of it and gave a deep sigh before looking over at the two men. He grinned and gave a little chuckle that made them both feel a little better.

"You guys look like husbands waiting in the other room while their wife is in labor," Ichigo said and took another deep swallow. If Shi and Grimm weren't so god damned relieved that Ichigo wasn't a crying mess they would have been affronted. As it was, they settled for holding themselves back from to rip Ichigo's clothes off to search him for wounds anxiously. The temptation to fret over him still lingered underneath the surface though.

"Kenpachi found out that I spent the night over here the other night," Ichigo started and ran a hand through his hair.

"He accused me of cheating on him and demanded that I stop hanging out with you guys. I told him that of course I wasn't fucking cheating on him and I wouldn't, but he didn't believe me." He frowned and Grimm and Shi knew that he was probably in misery right now despite how aloof he was trying to act.

"We get into fights all the time and usually it ends up as foreplay for sex, but this time it was different… I was pretty pissed he didn't trust me and wouldn't even listen to me. I told him that, if that is the type of person you think I am than this isn't a relationship I want to be anymore. If you could even call it a relationship; most of the time it's just you fucking me and then you go off to fight, or work out. He replied that he only does that I spend more time with you guys than with him and he asked me if he wasn't fucking a "slut" enough so that I had to go to you guys…" Ichigo trailed off and took a deep gulp of the beer.

Grimmjow and Shirotoshi were both itching to kill Kenpachi for calling their Ichi that. Ichigo was most obviously _not _a slut, despite how many times they wanted Ichigo to do what Kenpachi accused him of. But he was not a slut and Kenpachi was a son of a bitch for calling him that. While they silently fumed and plotted the most painful ways to kill Kenpachi, Ichigo finished off his beer and began again.

"I was even more pissed off then so I started to pack some stuff up to leave for the night. It wasn't the first time we've had a fight, although this one was pretty bad, but I wasn't thinking of breaking up with him, not then. He started to apologize then, telling me he was sorry and he didn't mean it, how much he loved me, etc. He asked me where I was going when it was clear I wasn't going to not go, and I answered pretty stupidly. I wanted to hurt him a little, for hurting me, so I said I was going to come over here." There was a short pause. "Then he hit me."

Grimm and Shi stiffened although they figured something like that must have happened, it still didn't make it any easier to hear.

"I guess it pissed him off more than I thought it would because he just punched me without warning or anything. I wasn't expected it or anything… it really wasn't like Kenpachi because he likes fights to be fair or in his opponents advantage." Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Mind if I bum another beer?"

Grimmjow shook his head and stood up to go get one himself while Shi moved to sit next to Ichigo. He nudged his feet off the couch and cupped the back Ichi's head to examine his eye. From someone like Kenpachi hitting Ichigo in the face he was glad that he didn't shatter his cheek bone, or got him in the nose and jaw and broke those.

When Grimm came back he sat on the other side of Ichi who didn't seem to mind what so ever. He seemed to take comfort from it, even, and leaned against Grimm while putting his legs in Shi's lap. He threw his head back to chug the

"After he hit me he immediately apologized. I was actually a little dazed from the force of it and that was the only reason why I didn't lash back. He was talking about how sorry he was and that he didn't mean it… He started to kiss me and take off my clothes. Like I said before, I was a little out of it, so I only started to move away then. The look in his eye was scary. He asked me if the reason I didn't want to have sex now was because you guys left marks or I was 'loose.'"

He didn't rape me. It was completely consensual, I was just too afraid at that point that if I did struggle or say 'no,' than he wouldn't stop. He was the one who took my virginity and at the time I was a little drunk, but not too drunk." Ichigo finished his beer and set the empty can on the coffee table with a frown. Grimmjow moved to hug him, but Ichigo shook his head.

"If you hug me now I'm going to start crying and I won't make any sense." Grimmjow reluctantly agreed, but handed him a pillow so he could wrap his arms around it and bury his face in it.

"It was actually when I first met him and I didn't like him very much at the time. While I wasn't drunk, he had apparently been playing 'who can drink the most' games. By then I had sobered up and was requested to take him home while Yachiru took the opportunity to have fun without his supervision. I had to practically drag him inside and when I took him to his room he was the one who dragged me inside."

The two winced, sensing where this was going.

"Like I said before, it was my first time and I really didn't want it. I protested and struggled a lot and it ended up really hurting. I'm not much of a crier, but…" Ichigo winced and didn't finish his sentence. "In the morning Kenpachi woke up and realized what had happened. I was kind of afraid he would do it again because he had tied me up the night before, however he ended up taking me to the hospital and really taking care of me. He even taught me how to fight so something like that wouldn't happen again, or so he said. We ended up dating after that."

He peaked at Shirotoshi over the pillow, seeing how he was still using Grimmjow as a backrest. Shi gave his leg a squeeze in encouragement and the bluenet twisted the silky orange hair through his fingers while mentally planning Kenpachi's demise.

"It was consensual because I never told Kenpachi no or tried to stop him. I was afraid that if I did he wouldn't stop anyway. I was afraid he would just keep going and hurt me even more." Ichigo sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't want anything else to do with that son of a bitch." His brown eyes turned to Shiro who was watching him like a starving man watches a raw steak. "You guys don't mind if I… stay with you guys for a few days, do you?"

If Shiro was acting like a starving man staring at him, than Grimmjow's reaction to Ichigo's question was very similar. It was like a starving man being _served _the steak all nice and cooked on a plate with some potatoes on the side.

"NO!" Grimmjow yelled and glomped him, with both his arms and legs wrapped around him. Thankfully Grimm didn't have a fork and a knife and Ichigo didn't get devoured, no matter how much either of them wanted to, because neither of them were fucking vegetarians.

…

Ichigo living with the two of them was difficult- for Grimm and Shi's hands, that is. It was like they were teenagers again and they just happened to be living with a porn star. But they weren't teenagers anymore, they were in their late twenties, acting like idiots salivating after a piece of ass, Or rather, the whole ass.

Of course Ichigo didn't make it easy on them. It was in the summer and he was hot so he would walk around in nothing but boxers and- well, he would walk around in nothing but boxers. He would groan and lean against something with his head tilted back, panting and complaining about the heat. He would have some sort of cold can drink- soda or beer- and press it against his head or his neck. Then a trickle of perspiration from the can or Ichigo would trickle down his throat. It just screamed for someone to seal their mouth over the droplet and quench their thirst.

Shirotoshi and Grimmjow thought that they must have the control of saints in order to not have attacked their Ichi after all of that. Ichigo was also a very physically affectionate person, which they had seen both with Kenpachi and them. He would lean against them even when it was hot and at night when it was cool they would watch movies on the couch together. Ichigo would be sandwiched in between them at night and cuddle against them, his feet in one of their laps and his head resting in the crook of another's shoulder.

If it wasn't for Kenpachi and what he did to Ichigo hanging over their head, they would have thrown him on the bed and- who are they kidding? They would have jumped him immediately and just ripped off his clothes, then taken him against the nearest available surface- be it vertical, horizontal, diagonal….

It was a birthday party which finally made them do anything, without it they might not have ever gotten their act together to… get together with Ichigo. It wasn't the birthday party so much as the cake which they took home with them from the party.

The party was for Neliel of all people, which Shirotoshi and Grimmjow found fitting considering it was at one of her parties that they first met. Thankfully neither Kenpachi nor Yachiru was there, so they got to really enjoy themselves. Although, Ichigo would have enjoyed seeing Yachiru again, he adored that girl like she was his little sister, it was just the Kenpachi that came along with her which he disliked.

Ichigo wore incredibly tight pants which revealed to them that Ichigo couldn't possibly be wearing any underwear. His t-shirt was just as tight and was black with a sparkly skull logo. He was also wearing a leather choker that looked like it was a cross between a necklace and a collar. Oh the things they could fantasize about _that._

Unfortunately there was no time to because the cake had just been brought out. There was a strawberry theme to it that Nel had requested, and Ichigo had accepted with a scowl. It wasn't strawberry shortcake, but rather a vanilla cake with strawberry sprinkles mixed in the batter. It was double layered with cream cheese and strawberry flavored vanilla frosting. On top were several real strawberries and in green frosting words declared that Nel-chan should have a happy birthday.

Ichigo had actually been the one to make the cake, much to his chagrin, and didn't eat much of it except to appease the "birthday princess." Nel-chan even insisted they take the rest of the cake home because she was worried about her weight. They reluctantly agreed, because Nel-chan was really fucking scary when she was pissed off.

When they got home, Shi and Grimm followed Ichigo's taunt, tight ass to the kitchen. The oranget glanced at them and sighed heavily. He cocked one of his knees out and braced a hand on his hip with a sort of aggressive sassiness that only Ichigo could pull off without looking like a fairy.

"I thought you guys were bi," he said rhetorically and both Shi and Grimm froze from their positions of staring at Ichigo's ass.

"Huh?" They echoed each other intelligently.

Ichi let out another huff of agitation and rolled his eye before going about putting the cake away.

"I will be getting out of your guys' hair tomorrow. I wouldn't have staying this long, but…" He trailed off and shook his head.

Shi and Grimm started to panic at his words of leaving them and he happened to be bending over to grab a dish to put the cake in at the same time. The sound of them finally snapping was almost audible; but that was secondary in importance to what they actually did. Shi yanked Ichigo around to face him and sealed his lips over Ichi's. Ichigo let out a sort of surprised whine and the bag the cake was in got crushed in between their chests. Grimmjow stepped up behind Ichi and pressed hard against him with a growl.

Push came to shove and Ichigo ended up on the couch with his hands tight behind his back he was draped naked across Grimmjow's lap with his face in Shirotoshi's groin. They were both very much enjoying this little game. Ichigo was so fucking sexy writhing in their laps with lidded eyes and a gnawed on lip. Then Ichigo gave a yelp as Grimmjow's hand came down hard on his ass. He was wiggling and struggling to get away, but it was no use.

"I am going to fucking _kill _you guys for this," Ichigo said miserably and then let out a groan when Grimmjow began to circle his entrance with his fingers. He massaged the tight muscle and pressed slightly, making Ichi tense.

"Grimm, wait!" Ichigo said in a panic and he did. "It's been awhile…" he murmured and they could both see the blush on his cheeks was almost as red as the color on his other cheeks. For a moment they wondered if they had gone too far and Ichigo really didn't want it.

"Don't you have lube or something?" Ichigo asked a little desperately. For a moment they were relieved, but then Grimmjow felt a little pissed that Ichigo didn't trust him.

"What the fuck Ichi? Did you think we were going to take you dry?"

There was a long pause and the color drained from Ichigo's face. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth and buried his face in Shi's lap. He mumbled something about Kenpachi and Shi gave Grimm a very pissed off look. Grimmjow frowned and felt a little guilty. He should have known that he would have to be a little careful, given Ichi's past. But Ichigo was doing so good…

Shi was cooing to Ichigo now and stroking his hair even while his hard on raged. Ichigo rubbed his cheek against it and Shi's hand tightened with a low growl. Grimm did as well and gave Ichi's rear a sharp slap that made him yelp again. Then he reached over for the cake and pretty much just shoved his fingers into it. It wouldn't make good lubricant, however…

"Clean me up Ichi," Grimmjow growled and pulled him up with a tug of his hair and slid his fingers into Ichigo's mouth. He gritted his teeth as Ichigo gave hesitant little licks which was driving him past the brink of temptation. He really wanted to just fuck Ichigo good and hard already, but he didn't want to come off as too aggressive… although he probably was.

So instead he used his self restraint to remove his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and moved them down to his tight little hole. Ichigo let out a groan as they prodded and teased his opening before slipping inside to stretch him open. Meanwhile Shiro had a similar idea to Grimmjow and had undone his pants enough to bare his erection.

He dragged Ichigo's mouth to his cock and Ichigo began to lap at the head immediately. Ichigo was no stranger to giving blow jobs and always liked the silky filling on his tongue and the utter control he had over the man he was performing on. A scrape of his teeth or the flick of his tongue could turn them into a gibbering mess.

His enthusiasm was apparent to Shirotoshi who had to dig his fingers into the armrest of the couch to keep from forcing Ichi's hot, wet mouth down further. He groaned and cursed, thinking of as many un-sexy things as possible just so he wouldn't come so quickly. Then Ichigo suddenly froze and Shirotoshi let out a low growl before figuring out exactly why.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out and squirmed as Grimmjow pushed into him. Grimm's teeth were clenched tightly and he wanted nothing more than to do Ichigo. He wanted to do him hard and rough. It was so hot and tight inside of him. He felt like he could penetrate his gorgeous Ichigo for hours without ever pulling out-

"OW! Grimm, it hurts!"

He was jerked out of his internal reverie by his Ichigo's cry of pain. For a brief moment he wanted to continue, and perhaps Shi sensed that, because all of a sudden Ichigo was off of him and in Shi's lap. Ichigo's back arched and he gave a low whine of pain and surprise.

Grimmjow was frozen in shock for a brief moment before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo possessively and yanked to try and get him back.

"What the fuck, Shiro! We agreed to share him and I wasn't finished yet!"

Ichigo scowled at that. He wasn't property or anything and hated to be treated like that. Right now, however, he was more concerned about the large cock in his ass. That and the man in front of him who was trying to get his own large cock back in Ichigo.

At this point Ichigo just wanted to eat cake. What he did instead was throw back his head and groan as Shi began to piston in and out of him. He laced his fingers with Shi's and let his head drop back against his shoulder.

"Ya were hurtin' him ta much so I decided ta commandeer him," Shiro drawled and punctuated his words with a very sharp, rough thrust that made a loud slap as their skin came together. Ichigo yelped just as loudly and tried to crawl away.

"You're the one hurting him! So get out so I can fuck him!" He pulled so Ichigo was in between them with Shiro slipping out of him.

Both Shiro and Grimm were kneeling now, with Ichigo in between them with his legs wrapped around Grimm's waist and Shiro behind him. Ichigo could tell he was being ignored despite the fact both men were digging their fingers into his hips possessively. Ichigo did want sex with them. He wanted it really, _really_ bad, but they were being idiots. All attempts for him to communicate with them were futile.

Then they started to push inside. It wasn't slow and gentle either, but forceful and with purpose. Ichigo's eyes snapped open in surprise and he let out a whimper that was not missed by either of the men. There was a moment where they both felt like the shittiest guys on earth for hurting their precious Ichi, but one look at his flushed face and teary eyes made their dicks throb.

Grimmjow pumped Ichigo's deflated cock back to hardness relatively quickly. They were both fully seated inside of him and neither had the intention or inclination to move other than thrusting in and out of him. When they started to do just that, Ichigo let out a gasp and drew in a shuddering breath.

Shi's hands slid up Ichi's body, slick with sweat, and rubbed his thumbs against Ichi's nipples until they became firm. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo, nipping at his lips and coaxing him to relax and open up in between them like a flower. Ichi was still a bit stiff, but the two of them worked him roughly to make him aroused once more. It hurt him to have two large cocks inside of him, but it wasn't the most painful thing he had felt before. They started to move. Ichigo let out a sharp keen and squirmed while Shirotoshi and Grimmjow held on to him tightly

"Sh, Ichi, just keep calm," Shiro said soothingly and kissed the back of his neck. He massaged the stretched skin and Ichigo pulled his hips up with a sharp jerk. Grimmjow held on to him tightly and whispered sweet nothings into his ear while Shiro pulled his hand away and frowned at the blood.

While they were still pulled out of him, Shi spit onto his hand and smeared it over both of theirs, earning him a dirty look from Grimmjow. It wasn't the best substitute, but it would ease the way more and it was better than frosting, at least

Ichigo was moving too, now. His hands were braced on the bluenet's shoulders while he threw his head back and gave a long groan of sheer pleasure. He rocked his hips and shivered as one of them pressed against his pleasure spot. He could hardly think through the pleasure and all he knew was that it felt so damn good.

They didn't hold anything back and rammed into him, sometimes one of them would be halfway in while the other was halfway out, never leaving him empty. But their rhythm was completely different so it was constantly changing. It was driving Ichigo insane and when Shirotoshi dug his fingernail into the slit of his penis at the same time that Grimmjow bit into his shoulder, he couldn't help but cum.

Ichigo let out a strangled whimper that Shiro caught in his mouth by tipping his head back. Grimmjow was still gnawing on his shoulder and made a purring sound when Ichigo clamped down on them. All it took was a few more thrusts and they were cumming inside of him.

They collapsed on the couch, not quite exhausted but tired nonetheless. Ichigo was slumped on top of Grimmjow with Shirotoshi on top of him, spooning him from behind. Ichigo was the first to stir from their post-sex euphoria and he winced at the pain throbbing in his backside. He let out a low growl directed at the two still inside of him and they froze.

"Haha," Grimmjow laughed nervously as brown eyes glared down at him. "It was the cake's fault?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously. The next day Ichigo couldn't walk because of the pain in his ass while the other two hobbled around with icepacks on their crotches from where Ichigo kneed them.

But damn was it worth it. They should go to parties more often…

**LINE**

**I'm wondering what you guys think of the name "Satoshi" for Dark Ichi, which mean ashes, and again the 'toshi' part of it means mirror image. **

**PS I'm sure you have all noted that I did in fact keep the smut in this chapter. Until I get reported (although an anon claiming to be Lord Kelvin said they did already) then I will continue as I have. If, however, I ever do take down my stories are start posting somewhere else (a website is in the works), I WILL post a link to them =)**


	85. KenIchi Solstice

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**In celebration of solstice, FuzziBunniez and I wrote this together =3 I love working with her and I am currently working on another story with her which is a Starrk x Ichigo.**

**Summary: Vampires have one special time of the year where they choose to drink from one person and exchange their life's essence. It is a very special moment which is not taken lightly and it is an honor to be chosen. Kenpachi is an outcast to the vampire society and never expects to be chosen by the very sought-after Kurosaki Ichigo. But when he is, sparks fly.**

**Warnings for the usual sex, yaoi, cursing- also some vampirism and the blood play that comes with it. Fuzzi hasn't done a lot of this, so I enjoyed corrupting her :3 kukuku**

**When we were working together there was a lot of copying and pasting, so please let me know if there are any formatting issues =D Like paragraphs getting squished together, etc**

**Solstice**

Ichigo watched him from afar. Zaraki Kenpachi, the one outsider no one else paid any attention to. To Ichigo, Kenpachi is a fine warrior, always so full of brutality and confidence. Admiring him is like breathing to Ichigo. But in this coven, relationships are a tricky situation. Just wanting Kenpachi isn't enough for the council to let his feelings be known.

He waited patiently for the one night a vampire could pick and choose anyone to drink from. Refusal isn't allowed, and the only rule is... you must allow them a fair taste.

Gathering his courage Ichigo walks up to the solitary figure near the bonfire and points a finger at Kenpachi. The gasp could have snuffed out the very flames.

At first Kenpachi thought Ichigo was pointing at someone else. He had to be. Except that there wasn't anyone else around him, seeing how he was the outcast. Ichigo locked eyes with him and Kenpachi felt something burn deep inside. He wanted the orange-haired vampire. Wanted him to sink his teeth deep into his neck before Kenpachi did the same. Wanted to take, take, and take from him until Ichigo had nothing left to give except for his entire being.

Kenpachi stood slowly, ignoring the murmurs that began to shift through the crowd. They meant nothing and Ichigo meant everything. When he reached Ichigo, Ichigo ran his fingers through Kenpachi's long dark hair while his normally brown eyes burned an icy blue. Kenpachi grinned and willingly allowed Ichigo to push him down onto his knees on the ground so the shorter vampire could better reach him. Ichigo inhaled sharply at the sight and looked at the outcast with hunger.

"Do it," Kenpachi crooned and Ichigo groaned with the effort it took him to restrain himself. He bent down the short distance it took to reach Kenpachi kneeling and nuzzled Kenpachi's neck. Kenpachi hissed at the unexpectedly gentle touch. He would have been able to handle it better if Ichigo had been rough or violent, but this tenderness did things to Kenpachi he hadn't felt before.

The tangerine beauty's mouth watered as his fangs itched to sink into Kenpachi's neck. Kenpachi was one of the most powerful vampires not only in the coven, but also in the continent- maybe even in the world, and his blood was sure to be delicious and intoxicating. His tongue darted out to lave the area with his potent saliva certain to both numb the area and make it ultra sensitive to pleasure.

The other vampires neither said nor did anything as Ichigo could no longer hold himself back and sunk his teeth into Kenpachi's neck. Almost instantly the effect hit both of them. Ichigo made a noise that was between a moan and a whimper as the blood pooled in his mouth and took over his senses. It was absolute ecstasy- for Kenpachi, too.

Kenpachi knew that the night was going to end with Ichigo underneath him one way or another- with a bed, or without one. He would do Ichigo right there if it wasn't for him not wanting others to see Ichigo naked. But then they would know Ichigo was his, then. Yet at the moment he knew that he was just lucky to have this beautiful, tender creature at his mercy this sacred night- or rather, the other way around, for the moment at least.

Ichigo knew that he was in trouble when the arousal came. It wasn't just his from the satisfaction of drinking delicious blood, but Kenpachi's sexual allure as well. Not to mention he could literally taste the desire Kenpachi felt for him in his blood. It was like a jolt of lightening from his navel to his groin and Ichigo actually had to grab Kenpachi's shoulders to keep from falling. He felt the vibration of Kenpachi chuckling in his ear and moaned as the man took a hold of Ichigo's waist and slid him down so he was on his knees like Kenpachi. His fangs slid out of Kenpachi's neck with a wet sound and Ichigo lapped up the elixir with a purr.

Kenpachi's hand moved up Ichigo's strong back before sliding into his hair. With a gentle tug Ichigo was bent back enough for Kenpachi's fangs to puncture that tempestuous golden skin. The flash of stinging pain was more than Ichigo expected. "K-Kenpachi... not so rough," he whispered to his partner only to feel the sharp fangs dig deeper into him. Ichigo's fingers would have curled into fists if not for them quickly clutching at Kenpachi's back.

Heat streaked through his neck from the voracious lips on his neck sucking without mercy. His amber eyes were shut tight, the brow furrowed, not in anger but something else. Then two strong hands grabbed at his bottom, squeezing harshly and lifting so his knees left the ground for a moment. Ichigo could only grab on tighter to Kenpachi to keep from being knocked on his side.

Surely they must be a spectacle to everyone there. Ichigo pushed at Kenpachi's chest only to hear a deafening growl. "B-But people are looking at me."

"Let em stare," Kenpachi barked in response. Irritated that he had to give up his sweet spot to reply, his teeth found a new place and latched on. By then he could hear Ichigo gasping. Each tiny sound drove him to want more.

"I think that is enough," a cold voice and a hand on Ichigo's shoulder broke the momentary bliss. Ichigo blinked in response as he was pulled away from Kenpachi and pushed over to a chair. He sat there with a four gaping holes in his neck while his eyes constantly searched for Kenpachi.

"I didn't expect it to feel so good," he told himself as he touched his neck. But the dark haired vampire was gone and the blood left on Ichigo's hand was the only proof they ever touched. Would they- he and Kenpachi both- have to wait another year before feeling that again? Ichigo hoped not- and he was going to make damn sure that if for some reason he did have to wait, it wasn't going to be because Ichigo let the others stop them, or because Ichigo didn't take the initiative.

…

Ichigo spent the next few days in a quiet brood. Nothing seemed to satisfy him anymore. He looked for Kenpachi but repeatedly was told to forget about that 'beast' and move on. Ichigo, however, didn't give up so easily. He looked all over the place and was constantly asking everyone he came across despite their obvious distaste for Ichigo's obsession. However, after a week of hearing nothing Ichigo was he getting frustrated.

He snapped off the light to his room and sighed deeply and collapsed onto his bed. With his thoughts only on one person, he murmured the name of the person he wanted with him right now. "Kenpachi, where are you?"

"Right here Ichigo," a voice echoed in the room as Kenpachi grinned nonchalantly despite his sudden appearance at Ichigo's bedroom door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ichigo is quickly shaken from his stupor and scowls at Kenpachi, leaping out of the bed with a fist in the air. "I thought they chased you off or worse!"

"Tch, bullshit," Kenpachi scoffed and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's wrist. Yeah, that should get his attention. "I want you."

"Y-You do?" Ichigo's expression does a one-eighty as he can't help but blush at the simple confession. He shifted from one foot to another and looked to the side to mutter, "Good."

"Heh, you ain't in control of me Ichi," Kenpachi said as he yanks Ichigo against him, his right hand shoving underneath the waistband of the younger vampire's sleeping pants. He knew exactly what he wanted and he meant to get a sample- maybe even the whole platter if Ichigo would let him.

"K-Kenpachi!" Ichigo once again found himself crushed against Kenpachi's chest with a strong calloused hand sliding between his ass cheeks to fondle his entrance. Kenpachi was moving very quickly and Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to make him stop. The large digit made circles around the sensitive pink passage and sent a wave of pleasure filled excitement through Ichigo's body, making Ichigo choose instantly.

Before Ichigo could dwell on his decision to 'go all the way' for the first time, Kenpachi covered Ichigo's mouth with his own and swallowed up the gasp. He loved the pure reaction, both innocent in its own way and honest, and Kenpachi's cock instantly swells, his groin aching to grind into the solid hips next to his. Undaunted by Ichigo's trembling, nervous response, his finger pressed further into the virgin entrance, forcing the smooth, tight muscles to spread.

Oh he is so tight and warm that Kenpachi can't help but shove deeper inside, searching for a place to make Ichigo feel good. The orange haired vampire quivered in discomfort and pain and let out a long groan that quickly turned into shock as something inside was brushed up against once, twice, a third time. Ichigo bit down on Kenpachi's lower lip. He felt so incredible, his body humming and felt ready to burst.

Kenpachi pulled away to admire the lustful, wanton look on his lover's face and pushed another finger deep into him. Ichigo gave a sharp cry that sent a pulse of heat through Kenpachi at the sound. Although he wanted everyone to know that Ichigo was his, he didn't want anyone else to hear him. So with reluctance he covered Ichigo's tempting mouth with his hand to stifle his cries and moved his fingers roughly inside of Ichigo without hesitation.

In retaliation Ichigo sank his sharp teeth down into Kenpachi's fingers, making the larger man hiss and press harshly into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned and lapped at Kenpachi's bloody fingers in dazed euphoria while pressing himself closer to him.

Removing his hand from Ichigo's mouth and the other from his entrance, Kenpachi picked Ichigo up and settled him onto his lap. He pulled down his pants just enough to free his erection and slid his blood-slickened hand over his large organ. Ichigo clung to Kenpachi and gnawed on the vampire's neck feverishly while allowing him to lift Ichigo's hips up and line his cock to his soon-to-be lover's tight entrance.

He pulled Ichigo down abruptly and the orange-haired beauty let out a sharp keen before burying his teeth into Kenpachi's neck. Kenpachi hissed in pleasure and pain and yanked Ichigo's hips so he was seated to the hilt without hesitation. Ichigo let out a muffled cry and froze for a moment before he shuddered in pain. Despite of that he was lulled by Kenpachi as he crooned uncharacteristically sweet things in his ear. His strong lover soothed the hurt by stroking Ichigo's hard on and allowed Ichigo to gnaw on him harshly. Ichigo purred in pleasure and relaxed minutely, making Kenpachi sigh as the tight grip on his cock lessened.

Ichigo's golden skin glistened with sweat and his hands searched over many imperfections and scars on Kenpachi's back. Ichigo didn't mind them though and he clung to him like a lifeline as he bucked his hips for more. Eager to feel and fuck, not to mention very turned on my Ichigo's wildness, Kenpachi's hips twitched and the brief calm ended. He surged up with a snarl and his dark eyes slipped shut to listen to every sigh, gasp, and yelp of pleasure that Ichigo produced.

Soon Ichigo was panting heavily as he was penetrated as deeply and harshly as possible. He was being repeatedly thrust into with Kenpachi's thick, hard cock and it was both agonizing and exhilarating beyond belief. His head dropped down to lie on Kenpachi broad shoulder and the pressure in his body took over, making him unable to think. Kenpachi quickly rolled Ichigo over onto his back and lifts his legs up spreading him wider, taking full control of their union.

His darks eyes watched as his cock vanished into Ichigo's hot moist entrance, completely mesmerized by the sight. It was the sexiest thing Kenpachi had ever seen and it was making him lose control. His hips jabbed faster, encouraged by the sultry expression on his lover's face and the obvious pleasure Ichigo felt.

The throbbing in Ichigo's body increased. He could literally feel himself wrapped around Kenpachi's cock with every thrust. "It's so good," he growled between his clinched teeth and he would have been embarrassed with how desperate he sounded if he even cared at that point.

"Say that you're mine," Kenpachi demanded in a low, gruff voice as he braced himself with one arm above Ichigo's delicious body. "Say it."

"F-fuck," Ichigo gasped out, arching his back and twisting the sheets in between his fingers. Heat was building up in his groin and he couldn't think straight. At the moment he was ready to give Kenpachi anything he wanted in order to come.

"Say it!" Kenpachi said again, but this time he wrapped his long fingers around the base of Ichigo's cock firmly, keeping him from cumming and making Ichigo whine in frustration. "My mate."

"Ken-Kenpachi!" Ichigo stuttered and pressed hard back against the vampire. He mumbled something under his breath and blushed, turning his head to the side and not looking at Kenpachi.

"What was that?" Kenpachi murmured softly in a tone the surprised Ichigo and turned Ichigo's head back so he was looking up at him. "I couldn't hear you." He jerked his hips harshly and Ichigo cried out in both discomfort and pleasure.

"I said I'm yours!" Ichigo said much louder and Kenpachi grinned in satisfaction. He hoped that the last shout was actually heard and then it would be known who Ichigo belonged to.

He finally released his grip on Ichigo's cock and stroked him firmly, making Ichigo quiver. Kenpachi was fascinated with the way his mate arched and gave an almost distressed cry as he cummed. That was all it took for Kenpachi who gave a growl that Ichigo associated with that of a predator who caught his prey. The look of euphoria on Ichigo's face and the tight heat clamping down on him pushed him over the edge of oblivion and Kenpachi had never been so happy to fall.

Ichigo's body spasmed around him and dragged his orgasm from him in the most pleasurable way. Kenpachi nuzzled Ichigo's sweaty neck and sank his teeth down into the pulse which had been tempting him for so long. Ichigo gasped and tilted his head back for better access. He reached up and gripped Kenpachi's long hair like a lifeline, his eyes going glossy with the pain and pleasure that mixed together for a perfect la petite mort.

Kenpachi drank from him with feral ferocity and only pulled away when he was on the brink of draining him. Ichigo panted, his chest heaving in exhaustion and satisfaction. His vampire companion watched him with both pride and possessiveness evident on his face. He stroked Ichigo's hair tenderly, not yet removing himself from Ichigo's passage, and murmured something that made Ichigo's half-closed eyes snap open.

"What do you mean, mate?" Ichigo said in confusion and tried to sit up, but winced in pain when he noticed that Kenpachi was still inside of him. "W-wait a second!"

Kenpachi ignored him and rolled them so Ichigo was pulled against his chest, fitting perfectly against the nook his arm made.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo said insistently and Kenpachi kissed him again with love and pure happiness before abruptly pulling out and making Ichigo gasp. He frowned and stroked Ichigo's sides lovingly before he teasingly pretended to go to sleep. "KENPACHI!"

Said vampire cracked an eye open to look at him. "Did you want to go again?"

"That's not the issue here!"

"Oh, but I still need to clean you up…"

Ichigo shouted in surprise as he was manhandled underneath his 'mate' yet again and Kenpachi pressed his legs up and apart. His next shout was of quite a different sort as an inquisitive tongue began to 'clean' him.

"All right, all right, I'm your mate! Just stop!" His protests segued into gasps and moans as Kenpachi made use of his fangs once more.

"Too late now Ichigo, I must claim you once more."

That night Kenpachi made very sure that Ichigo knew exactly who he belonged to.

**Line**

**Ps! I will be going through the anon reviews for this story and answering them soon =)**


End file.
